Is This Love?
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Credit to owner at aff
1. Chapter 1

**Taeyon Pov**

_I slowly open up my eyes.. as the sun shines brightly at my face showing to me that its already morning and the starts of new high school year for me.. I looked around my white and blue bedroom I squint my eyes a little to adjust it with the surrounding light and gently stroke my eyes. I lay my back against the bed head and just thinking about how this year will be.._

Finally school start again! My god~ I'm so damn bored at home.. well~ besides from having a dance practice session with my super best friend Buddy! Kwon Yuri.. I got nothing else to do on my summer vacation. Ah~ school life is so nice! I love going to school, because there I can meet my friend and play all day long! (LOl is playing all she noe?) and not to forget our dance club! Hehe~ me and Yuri build up this club together for almost 2 years now.. I can't believe that we actually did that... it was like impossible at first knowing that we are both too young to do that, at that time I'm just 14 years old.. Who would believe we actually did that right? Do they? Oh well~ whatever.. Now our club is getting more and more popular .. Since I'm the club president and my best Buddy as my vice president and the club member do increase in time.

_When i suddenly been interrupt by a familiar voice from downstairs.. I quickly back to my sense now and notice that it's now been 7.15 am.. (shit! I'm late for school! Great! )_

"Taeyon na~ ! wake up already! Or you gonna be late for school! And don't forget to eat your breakfast.. you know how fast you get hungry~" my umma voice yelling from downstairs calling me.. "dae umma! I woke up already! Yea yea~ I'm cumming in just a sec!~ " I yell back at my umma.. not that I intended to yell at her.. it's because she's downstairs and I'm here.. so~ yeah! I get off from my queen size bed and hurriedly running toward the bathroom..

10mins later I finish preparing myself for school. (wow that's fast) I rush myself to go downstairs and greet my umma .. "umma~ annyeong! Morning~ " I said and give her a peck at her check . "aegoo this girl~ hurry up eat your breakfast and go to school already.. look at the time now, you gonna be late on your first day off school.. Taeyon-na~ " "mwo? Haha~ ara ara.. don't worry umma.. I'm not gonna be late.. I can run as fast as a motorcycle you noe? Hahaha! " I jokingly said to my umma.. " aish! Jinja! Don't play around and eat your breakfast!" "DAE Umma!"

I just love to tease my umma like that.. because after appa pass away.. she always seems to be so lonely and moody, that's why I always cheering her up no matter what it takes.. after finishing my breakfast, I bid farewell to my umma and run as fast as I could to school.. because.. I'm so dead if I'm late..

At school

Yuri pov

_Yuri take a look at her watch and saw that it's already reach 7.35 am.. but still there's no sign of Taeyon in her sight._

"Aegoo! That midget! Where is she! She promise me that she will come early today so that we both can meet at the club before school start.. but look at the time now, class almost start.. aish~ jinja!" yuri angrily slamming her body toward her chair and take a look again around the class room. "who are you calling a midget huh!? " suddenly a familiar voice coming from behind and yuri seems to be shock by it, because it's too sudden. She turn her head backward.. and with that, she saw taeyon angry face looking straight to her eyes, lifting her eyebrow on one side, her hand on her waist and tapping her feet on the floor.. she wait impatiently for yuri's answer. Yuri knows she's in trouble now.. because she knows Taeyeon doesn't like to be called like that. She gulp down her saliva that's been gather around when she looked at Taeyeon angry face.. yuri quickly standup straight facing the angry taeyeon..

"Tae- t-t-t taeee-taeyon!" she stuttered with her own word.. " an-aniyah~ im just joking calling you like that.. and.. be-be-cause you were late and I'm kindda mad.. and.. sortta calling you like that by accident.. mi-mi-mian.. " she said.. while bowing furiously and shaking her head while saying aniyah. . taeyon that's been acting all mad at Yuri now cannot take it anymore and burst out to laugh.. "ahahahaha!" laugh taeyon while her hand holding her stomach because it was way too funny for her to see yuri like that..

"what's so funny Taeyon-shi?" Yuri ask confuse "you that is!~ ahahaha! Why are you so funny kwon.. you should see how your face looked like when you were scared.. ahahaha!" this time she laugh out loud her ahjumma laugh.. "ya-yah! Why am I so funny to be laugh about taenggo ah! Yah! Stop laughing at me!~ " "you pabbo yah~ why are you the one that apologies to me? I've heard you calling me by that name so many time's already when we were little.. I just don't mind about it anymore kwon.. it should be you the one that's angry at me.. not me.. ahahaha! You so funny..btw sorry im late " she said and patted yuri's shoulder.. still laughing.. (aish this girl) "ahh! Taenggo! I though that you really do mad at me.. cus I noe that you really don't like people call you like that.." "silly~ of course I'm gonna be mad if someone else called me like that, but not you yuri ah.. your my buddy! Hehehe.. pabo! "

No one Pov

"class~ stand up! Bow!" with that .. Taeyon and Yuri quickly stop whatever they are doing and follow the class representative order.

"okay~ have a sit. Listen up guys, today I'm gonna introduce you to a new transfer student, she's from California and just moved here 2 weeks ago.. please be nice to her alright?" says miss Park to all her student.. "Daaaae! " "okay~ good.. now let me introduce her to all of you.. please come in miss Hwang.. " says miss Park ordering the girl that has been standing outside for a while.

The door open and in a sec.. the girl walk in .. and has capture someone's eyes with her beauty..

Taeyon Pov

me and yuri still goofing around with one another, because we haven't seen each other in a while now.. it was then miss Park Jiyeon announce something to us but I dint event bother to listen because I'm too busy goofing around with yuri. Then.. suddenly our class door open and I quickly move my attention toward that door.. and at that moment.. my eyes has been capture by a beauty that I haven't seen in my entire life.. she walks in and stand in the middle of the class and bow to us..

"okay miss Hwang introduce yourself, since today is our first day off school .. might as well introduce yourself" "o-okay~ em.. an-anyong~ Stephanie Hwang imnida~ " she bow again and throw her killer smile.. "yeppuh~" I muttered to myself.. "huh? Taeyon na, did I just heard you say yeppuh? Ahahhaaha! " says yuri.. can't belive her friend just said that toward a girl. Since the both of them never been in love with anyone else.. so it just seem so weird to her.. "mwo? Did I just said that? Ya-ya-yah! I dint said it okay!" yelled taeyon at the laughing Yuri..

"ehem! What's with that noise miss kim and miss Kwon? Is there something you both want to share with us?" say's miss Park.. I quickly looked at miss Park and that girl.. she seem to be so amused with my attitude . (why did my mouth even say that~ ergh..)I blush furiously as I know that all of my classmate looking at me.. including that girl. "ah! Nothing ,miss Park! Im just .. just that kwon here keep bugging me with her nonsense humor.. " I said pointing out at yuri. And yuri just shake her head and wave her hand in the air without saying a word.. denying my word (damn you Kwon!) I cursed inside my head. "oww.. I see.. It seems that you look like you wanna introduce yourself to us.. and the new girl.. why don't you start first then.. as the old member of this class." miss park says.. with that, all the girls in the class room cheered up.. (yes it's an all-girl high school ) and clapped their hand..

Aish~ jinja.. "yeah! Go taenggo!" says yuri.. taeyon just stare at her and give her a 'you-are-dead look'.. "um.. fine miss Park.." "good girl~ " taeyon then keep quiet for a while and then.. she inhaled a fresh air.. and look straight away at that girl.. (wait? Why I have to look at her? And why do I feel so damn nervous to introduce myself? I did this so many times already.. but why now? ) when she look at that girl.. she still can't event speak a single word out.. the girl notice that taeyon is nervous and she smile to her.. with that.. taeyon heart feels like stopped beating for a while as she saw the most beautiful smile that's she ever seen .. her eyes..it's an eye smile.. is forming a crescent moon shaped when she smile..

Why do I feel so light suddenly? And this girl.. aish.. speak up Taeyon! " umm~ uh.. annyong~ everyone.. I'm Kim Taeyon Imnida~ you guys already know me right? (all of them nodding their head and grin in amused ) okay~ and.. also.. ne-ne-nice to meet you.. err~ Hwang Ste pa nie?" because taeyon is wayyyy~ over her tough back then.. she dint event notice about tiffany telling her name. " it's Stephanie hwang Kim Taeyon.. and nice to meet you too I hope we can be friend." (shit! How can I pronounce her name backward? Pabo! Oh? Im sure gonna make you mine.. huh? What the hell!? KIM? Aish! Im gonna be crazy)

"AHAHHAAHA!~" all taeyeon classmate laugh at her dorkyness that include Yuri of course.. cus she notice something about taeyeon that make her laugh so hard.. "aegoo miss Kim.. how can you pronounce Miss Hwang name in Backward huh? You should stop day dreaming .. and same goes to you miss Kwon!"

yuri quickly stop from laughing and answer to what miss Park says.. "daee~ miss park.. mianhe.." "okay~ Miss Hwang you can take your sit next to that dork that just introduce herself just now.." joke miss park, she just in her 20's that's why she can joke around like a sister with all her student.. "arrasso miss Park" obeys Stephanie.. OMG! She's going to sit next to me!? Now im officially gonna be crazy..

As Tiffany walks toward her empty sit.. taeyon whispering something to Yuri.. "pssst! Kwon! " "hmm? Yeah? " "yahh~~~ why is she sitting next to me.." whine taeyon.. "oh? I though you would like it if she gonna sit next to you taeyeon? Aren't you happy with that? "yuri smirks at taeyeon "and why should I be happy about that kwon?" ask taeyeon confuse "jinja taenggo! You show an interest in her just now.. so I though.."

"annyong~ Tae tae.. " both yuri and taeyeon look toward Tiffany. "mwoo yah? Tae tae? Me? " says taeyon pointing toward herself. Yuri yet again can't hold herself from laughing and just laugh it out loud.. when she herd her best friend name being cut short like that. "wahahahahah!" and this capture miss Park attention. "that's it! KWON YURI! YOU! OUTSIDE. STANDING FOR THIS WHOLE PERIOD!"

"omo! Hahaha.. okay ok.. whatever you want miss Park.. gud bye~ Miss Kim~~ im gonna leave you.. alone… with your new friend… byee… " joke yuri.. as she noe that Taeyeon has this weird feelings toward Tiffany.. "Yuri! Don't leave me~~! " "ahahaahah!" yuri just laugh and leave taeyon.

"excuse me.. tae tae.. why do you seems to be so bothered I'm sitting next to you? Do you want me to sit somewhere else? I can tell miss Park to change place.." bwo?! No! andwae! you can't sit with someone else! I won't allowed!" What? What am I thinking now! Aegoo~ she then look at me confuse "huh?" "0h? A-a-aaniyah~ haha.. I'm just.. well.. just forget about it, maybe you're too beautiful that I'm not feeling comfortable sitting next to you..(shit!)"

"ah? Ow.. ahahah.. you so funny tae tae… I'm not that beautiful.." omoo~ she's so cute.. oh my god.. I gotta stop talking like this.. "aha aha..(awkward laugh) um.. ste pa nie..(LOL her english) why are you calling me tae tae? " "oh? You don't like it? It's just that.. I find it cute saying your name that way.. so.. if you don't like I can stop.." "ah! No no.. I like it! Its just that.. its my first time hearing my name to be called like that.. haha.. " tiffany just stare at me and then she smile.. (uh? Why she suddenly smile? Stop killing me with that smile!) "hehehe.. arasso! Tae tae! " with that the first period start..

In the middle of the lesson

Tiffany Pov

Kyaaaa~! Ive meet new friend! And a cute one too! Wait.. did I just say cute? No no.. must be dreaming.. but.. yeay! Hahaha.. I told you appa.. I'm gonna make new friend fast.. now.. I've found one.. hehehe.. hey~ how bout eat lunch with her? That would be great! Tae tae.. ehe! I like her name.. I wanna know her better.. I decide to ask her to eat lunch together with me in a note.

"psst~ tae tae a~ " tiffany whisper to taeyeon and she nodded her head, since she still busy writing whatever on the black board. "yea?" she say without looking toward tiffany. Ehe! She's so cute! (again~~?) I handed her the notes I wrote for her and past it to her table. She then slowly open it.. then I saw her eyes becoming wider and looked at me.. and back to that paper again..

Taeyon Pov

She gave me a note that she wrote saying…

_To ~ Tae Tae_

_ Hey! Sorry to interrupted you.. I just wondering if I can join you for lunch? I really don't noe a thing about this school.. so~ can you be my guide?_

_From Tiffany_

Huh? Tippani? Arnt her name is Ste pa ni? Um.. I ask her later.. I replied back to her and past the paper back to her desk.

_to ste pa ni_

_haha~ arrasso ~ you can join me anytime! ^^ and sure! I will be your guid! Ill walk with you around the school this evening after school if you wanted to.. cus I will be free.. but then if you willing to wait for me at the dance club department.. I will surely take you around! ^^v_

_from tae tae! 3_

Tiffany Pov

I just nodded at her and she smile at me.. then.. I blush as she smile at me.. what the.. why do I even blush at her smile? Aish.. um.. she say a dance club? Ow.. I think she's in that club. Oh well.. might as well just follow.. wait. DANCE club? OMO! I wonder how she looked like when she's dancing! Kyaaaa~ can't wait! (why am I so excited) aaa~~ tiffany.. I think u have lost your mind.

But still.. I kindda feeling excited whenever I think about tae tae.. haaa~

...

* * *

** Tiffany pov**

_RIIINGGGGGGGGG!_

When the bell rang, it shows that now it's time for lunch.. that's mean, me eating with tae tae! Kyaaaa~~ (gosh~ stop being too excited) I put all my stuff inside my beg and turn to face taeyeon.

"Tae tae, ready to have lunch now?" I say, taeyeon that's just finish putting all her books inside her beg smile at me, " hey! Yeah! Ready! But~~ can you come with me to the dance studio first? I promised Yuri that I will go there with her after class.. is it okay with you?" I dint answer her question first, then she ask again. " err~ ste pha nie?" "ah! Ye ye! I will~ sorry.. " "ahaha.. cute! Okay.. come with me now, yuri's waiting for me,since she just left me here and head straight to the studio.. aja aja! " say's Taeyon.. she then hold my hand and pulled me to come with her and show me the direction to the dance studio, wait~ she called me cute? Kyaaa~~~

Taeyon Pov

"err~ ste pha nie?" I asked her as I notice that she has been spacing out and not answering my question. "ah! Ye ye! I will~ sorry.." she say.. omo~ why is she so cute spacing out like that,I just couldn't help myself from saying cute.. "ahaha…cute! Okay come with me now, yuri's waiting for me, sinceshe just left me here and head straight to the studio.. aja aja! " then.. I suddenly feel the urge to hold her hand, without my notice I just grab her hand.

Tiffany Pov

"tae tae~" I called her silently knowing that she just walk straight ahead without looking back at me.. but still.. holding my hand. I notice that our reaction has been caught many attention.. " um~ dae?" she says "urm~ err.. people are looking at us.." she then stop moving and turn around. "uh?" she then looked at our hand.. and immediately let go off it. Awww~~ I want to hold it much longer.. bwo? Yah yah! People are looking pabo yah! but why do they so busy to look at us anyway? that's weird.

"oh! Miahne! Um.. I won't do it again, I swear.. I just .. it's just.. mian!" she say bowing to me. " ai aii~ taeyon na~ I dint say it's wrong holding my hand, it just that the way you hold my hand and walk so fast and drag me around kindda looked like we were a couple that's been in a fight.. yea something like that, that's why people are looking..(maybe?) pabo." She then give me an ooo sign with her mouth that's been forming an O looked. "wait~ not wrong holding your hand?" then I saw her smirking face after saying that sentence. "aish.. just forget it, let's go to the studio. " hahaha~" she just laugh and lead me the way. why she even smirking like that anyway? hm..

At the studio

Taeyon Pov

"yo! Yuri ah! " I say to yuri as soon as I open the dance studio door and walk toward her, "ah! Taeng! Glad you made it. And what do we have here? Ow.. a new friend, it's Stephanie right? " say's Yuri, stephanie that's been standing behind my back move a bit and respond to Yuri's question. "ah.. dae~ and you must be Tae tae best friend, Kwon Yuri.. nice to meet you." Then they both shake hand and they kindda shake it toooo long.. and smile at each other. (psst! Why this two acting like this? And stop holding ste pha nie hand too long!) " oi kwon~ enugh~?" I said in an annoyance voice, " oh? Sorry~ " she let go tiffany hand immediately "yea you should be" I say.. what the heck? "err~ are you okay taeng? Why suddenly change mood? Are you sick?" then I look at yuri straight to her eyes and looked back at Ste pha nie, she seems to be confuse with my reaction..

"aiii~ nothing.. just get this thing over with, I gotta eat lunch with Tippanie later.. " I annoyedly answer back yuri's question and pulled Tippanie hand in mine.. "um.. Tippanie? " says tiffany all of a sudden and her eye is focusing on our intertwine hand . " err.. um,yea, I saw you write your name in the memo you gave me, isn't that your name also, Tippanie?" I ask her.. then when Tiffany wanted to answer, yuri interrupt us, "oi taeng~ I don't want to disturb but.. help me with this would you?" she then give taeyon a smirk and eyeing her to come over where she stand, " but you just did. *rolling her eyes* um.. Tippanie I talk to you later on, just sit here for a while k?" "okay~ take your time" _(cute! she call me tippanie! XD -Tiffany-)_she then sit at one corner of the dance studio and looked around. I walk toward yuri with a no expression face.

"yah~~ why are you acting like this taenggo a~! " she say while shaking my shoulder.. "huh? I act like what? Its nothing.. now get back to work kwon! I don't want to make Tippanie wait long for me." " owww~~ ah! I get it now.. ahahahaha! Taeng! You such a dork!" says yuri out loud causing Tiffany to look in to our direction, "mwo yah!? What have I done to make you laugh again? And why are you keep on laughing at me this whole day huh Yul? Aish~ jinja!"

I punch Yuri shoulder lightly to make her stop from laughing. " aii~ taeng… you're jealous aren't you?" I quickly move my head into her direction and stare at her.. " mwo? Me jealous? Why must I ?" "ayyy~ don't deny it taeng~ you saw me holding Stephanie hand for too long that's why you act like that don't you? Well do you?!" she ask me amusedly and in a high tone as well.. yuri high tone only show whenever she's overly excited about something. "huh? Yah! Im not okay! Ergh! You are so annoying YuL!" I pushed her away and causing her to fall down.

"ouch! " she say when she landed her butt first on the floor. "ahahahaha! KIM TAEYON IS—" I quickly go down and shut her mouth. " yah!" "mhgmngqkjem!" she muffle a few word in my hand. Tippanie walk toward us and ask me.. " uh? Wae tae tae a? is there something wrong? Why Yuri-shi fall on the ground? "ah? Annii~ this just the way I'm joking and goof around with her.. aha aha.. " "ow.. hahaha~ you two are such a dork." She say while laughing. i let go off yuri and stand up beside Tippanie, " oi kwon, because you has ruins up my mood to help you, you finish up all of this all by yourself, and don't you ever left it like that until it all done, I want it all done already by evening, arrasso!?" I gave her the order. And I saw that Tippanie just amazed by my leader ship and the bossy side of me.. "uh?! Wae kurae! Taenggo yah! But there are so many left to do.. don't leave me here alone.. hyung! Miahne!" says yuri addressing taeyon as hyung because she is the leader in this club. " aaaa~ now you noe who's the boss.. I don't care, DO IT! Annyong~~~" with that I leave her behind and take tippanie hand in mine.(ahh~ I love to hold her hand.. so soft.. huh? Aish..whatever)

"ahahahahaha! Serve her right!" I say out loud when I reach outside of the studio.. "taeyon na~ why are you so bossy toward Yuri?" (why is she even care about Yuri?) "uh? That's because she's annoy me to much and.. im the club president n the leader of the dance group.. so.. yeah, I'm strict whenever I'm in the dance studio.. hehe" I explain to her. "haha.. you dork, but why must you do that to her.. poor Yuri.." aish~ that's it, "aii~ why are you care about yuri so much? I do that because we gonna eat lunch together remember? So I gotta find an excuse to get away from her.. " I said pouting and half lying.

" aegoo~ why are you event pouting? Fine.. sorry.. well she is your friend.. so I have to pay attention to her also and be nice." Huh? Be nice? Pay attention to her? "no need. Just pay your attention to me." I say sarcastically.. "huh?" she say confuse, but I just ignore it and pulled her hand again and headed toward the cafeteria. (why am I acting like this? She's just shake hand with Yuri for god sake.. argh!)

At the cafeteria

Tiffany Pov

OMG! Why tae tae act like that? Is she mad or something? Did I do something wrong? I just want to be friend with her friend, is that wrong? Ai.. I gotta know her better..

I sat myself at one of the empty table and waited for taeyeon to order our lunch, hehehe.. she's so nice! OMG again! Did you notice how cute is she when she called me by my nickname? Tippanie? Kyaaaa~~! So cute.. well only taeyon can say it cutely though.. OMG ! why am I keep repeating saying that she is cute and why do I say OMG like 3 times already? Aish..nuts. a moment later, tae tae comeback with a tray on her hand.

"annyong Tippanie! Sorry for the wait, the line is so long.. we should come early though.."

She say while placing the tray on the table and sit next to me instead of sitting in front, she moved her body closed to mine and start eating her lunch. Gossh looks like someone hungry.

"ah~ it's okay, gwencahnayeo.. " we both eat our lunch together and enjoy our meal.

Evening

"tae tae a~ um.. you going to the dance studio after this right?" I asked as we both are now finish taking the stroll around the school, as taeyeon show me around. "yea.. why? Are you going back home after this?" she asked me again.. "um~ I was wondering.. can I come with you?" she then stop walking and stare at me. " um? I think it's better for you to go home first Pany.. because, me and Yuri is going to be super busy in recruiting the new member and rearranging the studio look"

"oww~ okay then.." I said obviously disappointed. "but hey.. you can come again to the dance studio by next week! That time, we gonna do some rehearsal for the first year student welcoming ceremony next month " she says excitedly to me. " oh? Jeongmal?! Kyaa~ okay then! I will come, I can't wait to see you dance! " suddenly she furiously blush with my word. " um.. yea.. hahaha.. I guess I see you next time at the dance studio then. Hee.. she say while caressing the back of her head.

At the main gate

"Hey pany ah! Where do you live?"she said while running toward the girl "um? I live at So nyeo apartment just behind that building" she pointed out at a white building towards the air.. " uh oh? That's just near my house! Hahaha.. can I come and walk together with you to school tomorrow?" she say.. my god! Are you serious tae! " OH? Jinja!? Arrasso! Hehehe.. annyong tae tae a~" "annyong! Walk carefully.." "dae~" they bid they farewell and taeyeon walk back to the dance studion again. Smiling like a dork.. same goes with tiffany..

...

* * *

**Taeyon Pov**

This morning I woke up earlier to prepare myself for school

_(yea right~ school huh? or is it you excited to meet Stephanie today? hahaha)_

huh? what was that? did I just heard Yuri talking inside my head? what the hell? but yeah, what she say.. is almost true..(don't deny it taeng!) fine fine. it is true.. what the! again! yah! yuri! get out from my head! it's a privacy you know, aish~ jinja..

(hahahaha) ergh~ stupid inner yuri..

I go downstairs and saw that my Umma already prepare my breakfast, aaah~ umma is so caring. I sneak from behind her back silently and hug her from behind, receiving a scream from my umma, "Umma!" I say, "gah!" she scream, then quickly turn her head back and saw me laughing, "ahahahaha!" "aish! jinja Taenyon-na! you scared umma~ I thought it was a ghost or something, don't do that.. you're gonna give umma an heart attack you know.. " complain my Umma, I just laugh at her, and receiving a sly slap on my shoulder from my umma to make me stop laughing,

"aegoo umma~ miahne mian.. hehehe, I won't do it again, PROMIS! " I said cheering like a kid,

" aiii~ yeah right.. I won't belive you, just eat your breakfast and go to school already" I smile toward her and place myself at one of the chair. "dae umma~" while I'm eating my breakfast, suddenly she say something, "wait. why are you so early today? are you going to go practice with Yuri Taeyon-a?" at that time, I just scoop a big amount of cereal into my mouth, and end up answering my umma with my fully stuffed mouth.

"uh? ooanniyah~ mmimmagonna gho mufffmeet my newhh fffriend.. " then my umma cut me, "aish! don't talk when your mouth is full! this kid.. " then I crunch all the cereal and swallow it. "haha.. miahne, you suddenly ask, so I quickly answer back. hehe.. " umma just shake her head and ask me again. " so? where are you going this early?" "oh? dint I tell you just now?" "pabo yah~ how can I understand what you saying when your mouth is muffling, how you expect me to understand it? " I nod my head

"aaaa~ true true.. hahaha, okay then, I say, I'm gonna go meet my new friend at the apartment around the corner, I promise her that I'm going to walk her to school today. sooo~ yeah! that's why I woke up early, to go meet her. hee" "ow.. new friend? when did you meet her? what's her name? bring her here sometime taeng, I want to meet her."

"eh?~ why you want to meet her? anyway, her name is~ um.. Tippanie! (this name is soo~ cute! haha.. huh? whatever. ) hehehehe..i just meet her yesterday, she's a transfer student from California, and she's sooo pretty~~ " (oh fuck!) "huh? pretty?" what to do what to do! "um~ err.. umma! I have to go now I bet tippanie is waiting for me now, annyong!" I quickly get off from my sit, and bid goodbye to umma, and quickly ran away from that question. "yah! taeyon-na! you haven't finish up your breakfast yet~ and why are you not answering my question? wait until you come home!~" that's the last word I hear from my umma, as I'm now running toward tippanie apartment and giggling.(why the heck did I say that, pabo taeng!)

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

It's almost 7.00 am now, but still there's no sign of tae tae, but then..

"Tippanie~! annyeong! " say's taeyon greeting tiffany while waving her hand in the air.

"ah! tae tae, you scared me.. aegoo~" "oo, jinja? miahne~" after the greeting, it was an awkward silence between those two, until Tiffany decide to break the silence. "um.. can we go to school now?" "ah? sure sure, aja aja!" hahaa.. why is she acting like that, so so cute! omo~ Tiff.. stop saying that she is cute! omg.. haa~ we then walk silently to school, but then she ask me a question.

" panie ya~ owm.. do you live there on your own?" she ask me while pointing at direction of my apartment. "um? dae~ my Appa is at the state's.. he will come and visit me this winter.. wae Taetae?" "oh? your appa is at state? how come he can let you live here all alone? aren't you scared panie-ya? " "ani~ I used to live all by myself, back in California, I used to be all alone at home. appa always busy, so he often not available at home. then, there always be me and my maid.. um.. so that's my story.. " I don't know why, but.. why do I feel so open up when I'm with her~ I like this feelings.. so warm.. although the weather here is a bit cold actually.

"ahh~ jinja!? that's so cool! Tippanie! you have a maid? now that's even more cooler! but then.. aii~ why your appa always live you alone? where is your umma panie? my poor Tippanie.. (huh? _MY? though Tiffany_) but then, she ask me the most sensitive question.. it's about my umma.. "um? um.. my umma already pass away when I was little, now.. there's only left me and my appa.." a tear start to forming aroung my eyes.. I quickly look away, afraid that Taeyon would see this side of me, but then, I felt a warm pair of arm wrap around my waist, and pulled me into a hug.

I look at that direction and saw that, Taeyon is hugging me, and it make the both of us stop from walking because of her action. I was surprise that she is now hugging me.. "um.. tae tae, wae kurae? " I say, I cannot find her face because she is now burying her face at my crock.. "an-aniyah.. miahne tippanie.. I don't know, you must be really sad when you tell me about your umma.. but~ I'm glad now, we both have the same situation.. " I heard her saying like that while she still burying her face, I try to pull her face close to mine to get a better looked at her face, to see rather she is joking or what.

"huh? what do you mean, taetae? omg~ did your umma also pass away?!" I say while closing my mouth with my two free hand. "uh?! ya-yah! my umma is not death ok~ it's.. it's my appa that pass away.. " she say with a sad face.. and look so down, I decide to hug her back. "jinja?~ miahne.. so.. we both in the same situation now. When did he pass away?" "it's.. 2 years ago.. when, he die.. I dint show any expression, I don't' want to be weak in my umma eyes.. I want to be strong, so that I can give her the spirits to live back.. but deep down inside my heart.. I want to scream in pain.. but I cant.. because of that, umma always worried of me, because she's afraid that.. I'm having a nerve breaking down. I din't.. I just.. I just want to be there for her.. I love her so much.. p-p-ppan-ni a.. "

I was so shock with what she told me, I can't belive that taetae is such a strong person.. I can be considered lucky, because I don't have the chance to get know my umma very well, then I dint feel too much pain inside my heart. but she.. her appa just die 2 years ago.. it must be so difficult for her to handle. " now.. I'm the head of the house. hahaha~ you get it? HEAD.." suddenly she laugh, and that make me confuse.

"I feel sorry for you tae~ umm.. at the same time, I also do feel proud! hehehe.. " suddenly her face expression change "huh? why would you feel proud for me?" I then wipe away her tears that's been gathering around her adorable eyes when she tell me the story.. with my hand,

" you see.. you were so brave and strong.. you can handle all the pain and the responsibility on your own.. and you take care of your umma to.. if it was me, I don't know how it turns out to be" I say, while smiling at her.. and still caressing her face with my palm, then to her hair.. then stop at her lips.. i was shock with my own reaction. We both stare at each other.. Then without notice, our face becoming more and more closer. I can feel her warm breath tickling my cold face.. And her sense it smells like vanilla and lavender.

Why am I feelings like this? At this point, I really want to kiss her.. I don't care whether we both on public right now..it just feel so~ right.. I close my eyes.. and so do taetae.. god.. Then suddenly, we got interrupted by a car passing by.. we both open up our eyes, and saw each other standing really closed. and hugging. my hand on her face… With that, we both come back to reality.

"oh my god, I'm so so so sorry panie a! I-i-ii I don't know what I was doing. miahne! " she say, while backing up from me, and bow furiously, her face looked all pinkish red.. " ah! an-aniyah! I'm the one that start it, I'm also .. so sorry.. " (what am I doing! im so stupid! now she really think that I'm a weirdo or something.. ah! pabu pany!) then we both looked away blushing furiously whit what had just happen.

" ah~ it's getting late, hey pany a.. let's go to school! hehe" she say, I was surprise she even can talk normally after what had happen. um.. I think she don't have that kind of feelings like I do.. haa.. taetae a~ wait what? like I do? NO I'm NOT! the hell tiff~ "um.. okay.." that's all I could say.. she then again, grab my hand, and we walk hand in hand to school.. ah~ why is she always do this to me.. all the way to school.. I got that stupid butterfly in my stomach.. I keep sighing and sighing.. knowing that.. my love for her will never be return. WHAT! did I just said LOVE! OH MY GOD! STEPHANIE HWANG! you really are has lost your mind.. it can't be .. I can't be in love with her.. I just meet her yesterday for god sake. "aish! jinja" I manage to say that word out from my mouth, "huh? wae wae?" she say panicking, "ah! ani ani.. hahaha.. just keep walking. later we will be late. hehe.. " "ah.. arrasso.. " pabo!

Taeyon Pov

When we arrived at school, I let go pani hand and quickly run toward my sit. I don't know why did I did that, but.. I just feel that, what had happen just now, is~ really weird.. but yet.. sweet! hehhe.. I can't help but to smile at that moment. I even almost kissed her.. huh? wait! yahh! I did not! want to kiss her! it's just that, that moment.. had driven me into that situation. um.. mybe because we had the same background.. that's why we suddenly acting like that yeah that right~ yea! that's the reason..(aii~ so innocent)

when I finally manage to comfy myself at my sit.. I saw that tippanie still standing at the class entrance door.. her face looked a bit pale and shock. um.. why is she acting like that. is it because of what just happen? aii~ she don't feel like that.. why must she.. then I called her..

"hey! tippanie.. why are you still standing there? Come on here.. " then she beam me a smile.. there we go again.. ah! I was so lucky to saw that angelic smile of yours~ hm..

"ah? dae~ " she then approached me and smile furiously at me.. "um.. why do you look so happy all of a sudden? did something happen? " I asked her innocently.. "um? nothing~ just that I'm glad someone dint ignore me.. " she said that in English.. what the hell! in all my subject I just hate english~ although I can score very well in every subject but English? haiz~

" urrgh~~ what? " "hahaha~ nothing nothing just ignore me ok tae tae!? by the way.. where's Yuri-shi?" "ah~ arasso.. huh? Yuri? eh?" I looked at my right side at saw that sit is empty, by that~ I just notice that yuri isn't here beside me..

what the hell is wrong with me. I can't even recognize my own bff is missing.. aish~ "um.. I don't know.. mybe she's late.. let her be.. ok?" she then look at me puzzle. "um.. ok~ "

then not long after that.. come ms Park..

Yuri Pov

Damn! I'm late I'm late I'm late! gahh!~! I'm late~! I said while running as fast as I could toward the school.. left right left right.. I started to fasten my pace.. knowing that I'm going to be supper late for school. after about 2 min of running.. finally I saw the main gate entrance..

I just keep on running and running.. I pass the main gate, the school door.. and .. I just shut my eyes because of the fast running.. but then I manage to open my eyes a bit to see the way I was running to.. but then, the moment I open my eyes, it was just too late..

_BUMP!_

a loud thud happen when two body is being crush against one another..

"ooouw~~~" I heard the person that I bump into screaming in pain.. "ahh~ aish.. ouch2.." I said, while caressing my butt that had landed first on the floor. I open my eyes and saw that the person that I bump into is a blonde girl.. she is now searching for something.. "my glasses.. where is it~ ottohke~ " I then quickly stand up, and stand at the girl side, "um.. so-sor-sorry about that, are you hurt somewhere? I was in a hurry.. but now.. haa~ whatever.. " but then.. she ignore me.. and just keep looking for something.. "excuse me.. can I help you with something? " finally~ she look up.. and give me her agyoo face and mouth pouting AND! eye's going to be feel with tears

"aa~ can you look for my glasses.. it fell down somewhere when you bump into me just now.. please find it, I can't see anything without it.." she say .. OMG~ she's so~~ gorgeous..look at those eyes.. her face.. soo..beautiful.. what the hell kwon! she's asking for your help! stop day dreaming! " oh? ah~ sorry about that though.. let me help you with that.."

glasses glasses… tit tit tit.. ah! there! "hey! I found your glasses.. hehe.." "jeongmal! " she say, oh! why her voice is so loud? it's like a dolphin.! I grab that black frame glasses near the flower pot and handed it to her. "ah! khamsa! " she then quickly put them on.. and stand up.. but then she stop moving and stare at me for a while.. " umm.. errr~ hello.. are you ok? are you a new student here? you look lost" "ah? oh yes! I'm new here.. but.." her facial expression suddenly change ..

" why did you run at the hallway huh? don't you know that it is forbidden for a student to running around at the school hallway? look at what have you done to me?! phabu! it hurt you know! " woa woa woa! what happen to that sweet and agyo girl I meet just now? now she's like an ice princess! scary! but yet.. preeeetttyyyy~~~ ahahaha.. what the hell kwon yuri..

" huh? I said I was sorry.. no need to yell at me like that it hurt my ears~ beeside.. there's no one here.. so .. I might as well just run as much as I wanted to~ ." I said to her in an annoyance tone, and smirk at her.. "why are you even so care about the rule anyway? are you like a prefect of something? " I said again.

" what the hell? hello~ as you know.. yes! I'm a prefect at my old school before.. but here, not yet, and since I know that there IS a student like you.. (pointing at my whole body up and down) I might as well just volunteer myself! huh! Trouble maker! " "wow~~" I say, and clapped my hand. she manage to say all of that while rising her voice, I think that she feel threaten by me haha.. I just want to laugh at her, you know why? OMG! if you were me.. you should see how her face when she's angry.. it was.. sooooo damn cute! ahahaha! "ahahaha.. nice one freshie.. you are soo funny.. anyway gotta go ~ late for class see ya, I hope you dint hurt yourself somewhere though. hee.. let's bump into one another again sometime. (wink*)

" I walk away in full dignity.. (yeah right..) huh? is that taeggo? oh! class! when I remembered about that, I started to run again toward my class..

"ergh! I hate that girl! I'm sooo~ not going to bump into you again~! ergh! " but she's so gorgeous though.. and.. um.. just forget about her. huh.. gotta go find Tiff~ but first.. ah~ have to settle the registration.. and everything~

...

* * *

Next Day

At the Gymnasium

_they are now at the gymnasium for gym class, Tiffany is waiting for Taeyon at the corner of the gym, taeyon say's to her that she and Yuri is going to get the supplements for their activity. _

**Tiffany Pov**

Tae tae ask me to wait for her here, while she and Yuri is going to get all the equipment for gym class. It's been 15 min since they both go get the jumping rope and so on... But where is she, it's so bored waiting here look at all this girl, haiz...

what's make's me even more annoying is that, all my classmate are all staring at me like they haven't seen a human in a long time.. what's wrong with them anyway? hum..

After a while, I saw a tiny figure heading into the gymnasium door, why she looks like she's in a hurry? And where is Yuri-shi? oh well, I was so excited knowing that she is back now. so, I stand up, and wave toward her, she look at my direction and smile at me. But then, the moment she's going to wave her hand toward me, suddenly come some girl approaching her. I frown at the sight I was seeing. That girl is so giddy and wooshy at tae tae, who do you think you are! ergh! I guess Tae tae is just famous that's why lots of girl admiring her.. hais~ uh? What is that girl giving her? Is that a letter? omg! look at her,, why is she look so happy getting that letter? Hump! Must be happy when got someone give you a love letter huh? Why am I acting like this...? It's not that I'm her girl friend or something. Gosh tiff stop feeling this way.. Am I jealous? No way~ whatever tae! Do whatever you want! Hump!

* * *

**Taeyon Pov**

When me and Yuri finally got all the supplements for gym class, we both headed our way toward the gymnasium. Because I don't want Tippanie wait long for me, I walked a little bit faster than usual.

"oi! taeng! why walk so fast? wait up~!" "faster Yul, we've been spending way to long looking for this stuff.. Pani must've wait for me long already." I just walk faster and faster, ignoring the weight that I carry on both my hand. " geezz! I know that.. but could you at least be careful, the thing that you carry is heavy taeng, you gonna hurt yourself." "aish~ gwenchana~ now hurry up!" "aegoo! this girl! fine2! but slow a bit would you!"

although she's small but she is strong and a fast walker. "no way! hahaha! " I jokingly said that to yuri, knowing that I'm already getting closer toward the gym. when we finally arrived there. I quickly push the door open and look straight ahead for Tippanie. I search for her then.. ah! There she is, she look so lonely, aii.. I can see that she is smiling and waving her hand towards me, I furiously beam a smile toward her.. When I try to wave back at her, suddenly some random girls appear in front of me blocking my way to see tippanie.

"Taeyon-shi! annyong! hehhe" errr~ who is this girl.. "err~ annyong? " I gave her a fake smile and try to be as friendly as possible " gosh don't look so surprise.." "err~ okay~ hey, can you move aside, I have to deliver this to the front.. sorry.." "huh? oh! miahne2.. okay2 this won't take long, but taeyon-na, umm.. you look pretty today! and~ this is for you, please read it ok? hehehe.. annyong! (*wink2) " huh? me pretty? what the hell? aish.. what is this.. (looking at the letter that girl just gave her) haa~ she must be one of my fans.. oh well.. " okay~ bye, see ya later. heee" ahh~ glad that's over..

"oi~ who is that huh? a secret admire again? or is it one of your fans?" "huh? Yul, umm~ yeah.. maybe, she even give me this.. " I show her the letter she just gave me. " woah! hahahaha! Taenggo got a love letter! wow! haha.." "what the hell kwon yul! cut it out! I don't even know her, haish.. just let's go deliver this.. And.. tipp..ah! Tippanie! " I suddenly forgot about tippanie is waiting for me. When I look at her direction again, I was relive when I saw her still waiting at the same place. But~ why her face looks like that? Is she sick or something? She~ she looks kindda mad. But why?

After me and Yuri deliver the stuff to Ms Ham, I go straight toward Tippanie. "hey yul, I catch ya later" "okay~ "

"Tippanie annyong!~ sorry we take some time searching for the things that ms Ham ask us to get. " I happly greet her and told her the story, I gave her a warm smile.. but, still she look very up sad. "ow.. I know that. " Huh? " panie ya~ what's wrong? did I do something? I'm sorry, I shouldn't make you wait so long.." I hold her right hand since my other hand is holding the latter that girl just gave me. when she relies I'm holding her hand, she look down at me and then stare directly at my hand that's holding the letter. why is she looking at it?(_LOL so innocent_) (for your info, tiffany is sitting at a higher place, like the stage or a staircase or ah, whatever, I leave it to your imagination)

after that, she look away again. "nothing is wrong with me, now let go off my hand." "huh? what? why are you acting so cold toward me? There is definitely something is wrong tell me.." _(why is she soo stupid! ergh! and why do I have to act this way? whatever, I can't help it! tiff thought) _"I said nothing! now let go! " she suddenly yelled at me, at that moment Ms Ham called us to gather around to start the gym class.. she jump down removing my hand, and sprint toward the crowd. I was left dumbfounded. .

"Tippanie!~ wae kurae! aish jinja~! " I followed her from behind but stoped by yuri. "hey dude, what's up? why is Tiffany running away from you? I thought that she's so fond of you.. " she then grin at her own statement.. " uuh~ what? fond of me? why must she bee like that?" "gosh taenggo~~ why are you so stupid sometime.. " "aii~ no one is perfect okay! anyway.. Yul, I don't know why is she acting like that, help me please.. back then she's fine, but now, look at her! all mad at me.. what did I do wrong Kwon!" i say to yul helplessly, I don't want tiffany to be stayed mad at me.. I just can't take it..

" hahaha~ looked at you, haha! taenggo~ aii.. you like her don't you? that's why you so worried about what happen.. you look so different this past few days.." when yuri said that to me, my heart suddenly beat faster than usual. " wa-wa-what! nn-n-no! I don't like her that way Yul.. I just don't want her to be angry with me. don't ask me why. " I blush at what had just Yuri said to me, no no no! I don't like her like that! she's just my friend! but.. but..

"ahaha! okay okay.. fine Taeng.. about what happen toward Tiff.. umm.. I think she's upsad about something? did you do something that might hurt her feeling? try to think back what did you do earlier.." now that say about it.. "hmm~ there isn't anything I did to make her upsad with me, when I think about it,if I say I leave after that.. Come this weird girl that give me this letter and then.. OMG! " could she be … "aha! now you get it don't you? aii~ bakka taenggo.. " is this true.. is she.. is she.. "Yul! is she jealous?! " I eagerly said to yuri. " wa wa waw.. how should I know if she really do get jealous, hehehe.. go find it on your own buddy. Come on, let's go, the class is start" she then grab me and head toward the rest. While my head still focusing on tiffany image.. And.. Her attitude.. (but why must she got jealous over that..)

Yuri let go of my hand, and ask me to go stand beside tippanie. I then just nod my head and go toward her. I slowly approach her and quietly stand beside her. when she relies that someone standing next to her, she then look at me and frown. "what are you doing here?" still in a annoyance tone. "err.. this is the gym class.. where should I go besides here? " I slowly grin at her. but then she broke my grin " that's not what I mean, why are you standing here next to me? why not go there with Yuri-shi hump!"

ai aii~ I got to stop this. " aii~ but i want to stand here next to you, do I need a permission to stand here? or I should write a letter to the principal to say that I want to stand next to my friend Tippanie? " she then furiously look at me and give me a deadly stare. wow! that's scary "owh? why not? write! do write a letter tae tae, or maybe you can ask that girl you meet just now write it for you? That would be easy since she is so all over you and giddy!"

her voice becoming too loud when she said like that. wait! OMG! she is jealous.. hahaha.. why am I happy? ahahaha.. she's so cute! everyone is watching at our direction "yea? can I help you people? there's nothing special to see here, pay attention would ya!" I say to all my class mate, all of them quickly look front, (I don't know why are they like that, they always follow everything I said, I'm surprise I dint pick as the class rep. haha ) And then pay back my attention back to Tiffany.

" huh? what are you talking about panie? " I try to act all dumb to make she spill it all out. "ergh~! just forget it Taeyon, just concentrate! " ahaha.. this is fun, she's so cute when she's angry. I got to learn more about her. um.. maybe she really do like me? no no.. that's impossible. I shake the though from my head and decide to pay attention to what Ms Eunjung say. when we both are listening to what Ms Ham say's, I sneak over my hand toward her hand and grab it again.

I intertwine our hand and moved closer to her, she notice that I was moving closer and closer toward her, but she just ignore me. huh? okay~ that's mean green light! hehehe.. I then move my body closer toward her and whisper to her, "panie~~ miahne.. she's just one of my fan. she means nothing for me.." (why do I have to explain like that to her?) after I whisper like that to her, her body shiver a little from my warm breath.. why is this situation becoming more like a byun moment? {that's because you are the byun one LOL} she then looked at me puzzle and I squeeze her hand and give her a smile.. she then whisper back to me, and say..

" if that's so.. then let me see what she wrote for you. " she then show her tongue toward me, but then she smile. just a simple smile, I frown a bit because I dint see her eye smile, that's meaning she still mad at me. I got to do something.

Tiffany Pov

I say to her to let me see what the content inside the letter is, and why the heck did I say like that?! oh my freaking god! … stop with this tiff! why do I feel so jealous when that girl approached her and give her that letter.. ergh~ as much as I want to deny it.. but I do feel so freaking jealous. haaa~ suddenly i feel a pair off arm wrap around my waist from behind, I look besides me and saw that Taetae is no longer stand beside me.

I move my head to see who is hugging me from behind and relive that it is taeyon.

"what are you doing? people might saw you like this. " since everyone is busy listening to Ms Ham speech on how to use the gym equipment. "let them be.. They not watching us, they too busy watching in front, besides.. they don't dare to look behind again. hehe.." aish.. this kid.

" what do you want taeyon?~" I annoyingly said that to her " I want you.. " did I just heard she say she want me? "what?" "what? what what? WHAT!? no no! I-i-ii mean, I want your forgiveness.. " she then move her body really closed to my back, and press her whole body toward mine.. why do I get this strange feeling all of a sudden? "my forgiveness? when did I even mad at you?"

I try to hide away my jealousy, " ow.. soo.. you are not mad at me? tiippanie?" she manage to say that in a whisper way.. and she is now moving her head closer to my neck. I can feel her warm breath tickling my neck.. ugh~ stop doing this to me. " ye-ye-yeah~ I dint.. mad at you.. " she started to move her hand in circle around my stomach.. and inhaling my hair, no~ I'm actually getting turn on by this.. tae tae.. stop it~ "ow.. really? then.. why you want to see the letter content then?" stop pushing me to tell the truth.. "That's because I'm just curious.." she then stop what she is doing.

"ow.. I thought that~ um.. err.. okay, if that so, I'll let you see it, since you want to see it that much." I turn to face her and saw her face frowning.. " yea, I'm just curious to know. why do you look upsad now? " "um? an-aniyah~ hahhaa.. " that's weird.. but yeay! she belive me~ hahaha~

"okay class! let's do the activity now!" suddenly ms Ham shout from in front, and all the student move to the activity place.

"okay! let's start the warm up session~! make sure you do it in partner" when ms Ham say to find a partner, tae tae suddenly appear in my sight and say.. " be my partner!" " huh? do you really mean that? what about Yuri-shi? " "aii~ don't worry about her she can take care herself, now.. yes or no? " her face look like a child when she is excited about something. "haha~ why must act like a kid.. yes taeng.. I'll be your partner~" She then smile furiously at me.. and laugh.

"okay~ start your warm up session now~ " says ms Ham. "DAE!" all of us say it together..

...

* * *

The next day

**Taeyon Pov**

I arrived at school early today because I had promis Tiffany that I'm going to meet her at the library this morning. I don't know why but, she say that she want to read the letter at there, I was going to show her that letter to her yesterday, but she refused to see it. by the time I reach the library, I saw some tall figure already arrived there.

"Tippanie?" I said approaching the tall figure that's been standing at the library doorway.

"Taeyon annyong~ " ah! it is her.. wow she's early. "why are you so early today?" I asked her. "um~ I don't know either .." she say while putting her index finger in her lips wondering about something. "okay~ um.. shall we go inside now?" "oh! yes.." we both pick some random placed but further than anyone else. as soon as we were sited, I open my bag pack and take out the letter I receive yesterday.

"do you want to read it or you want me to read it for you?" I asked her in a lower voice because we are now in a library. " you read it" she say.. "okay~ here we go, I'm going to read it." she just nod her head. but her face change .. when I open up the letter, the first thing that I noticed about is her hand writing. "wow, her hand writing is nice!" I said it whit a cheerful tone, and this make tiffany more annoyed with me. "just read it would you, if you want to praised her, do it later" wow that's cold. "okay~ then.. no need to act like that though.." I said frowning at her.

_To Tae yeon_

_annyong~ sorry to bother you taeyon unnie, well~ my name is Jieun, I'm a second year student this year. the reason why I wrote this letter to you is that, I have a crush on you when the moment we first meet each other at the dance studio. I know you probably don't remember about me, but, since that day, I always thinking about you. It's been a long time after that incident, I just want to let you know how I feel about you, not only that you are pretty but you also a great dancer too! you and Yuri Unnie really know how to make people fall in love with your dance moved. I know that you are famous and lots of people admire and like you. but~ can I be your special one? we can know about each other more,how about we go out on a date? if you wanted to.. please reply to this letter, or maybe you can contact me, please accept my feelings.._

_by the way! this is my phone number! hehehe.. __J__010******* call me.. Unnie! saranghae!_

_Yours beloved,_

_Yong Ji Eun_

"woww~~" that's all I manage to say when I finally finish reading the letter, but then, I put the letter down a looked at how tiffany would react with it. "tippanie~ err.. are you listening? gwenchana?" she looked so dull and her face look like she wanted to cry.. why is she acting like this? why should she react so much, about what this letter contain about.

"panie a~!" I wave my hand in front her face and suddenly she back to reality. "ah? dae dae.. gwenchana" I was worried about her then she ask me .. " are you that famous here taetae? " "umm~ yea, I guess so.. i herd that they make a club just to gather around and talk about me.. in short term, my fan club~ ==" I still can't believe they did that.. that's such a waste of time." tiffany just surprise at what I had told her,

"wow.. you really are famous…" "um~ I guess so~ hehe.." "you should date her" she suddenly say like that to me. "what?" "what what?" she asked me more of a question. "I say~ what are you talking about? " she then rolled her eyes "I'm talking about that Ji eun girl, you should date her, since she looked like she's soo in love with you." why is she so annoyed with this girl.

"aii~ tippanie, why should I date her? I don't even know her, she must be one of my stalker or something." "you don't know her? then why she say you and her meet at the dance studio before?" "what?" I looked back at that letter and saw the part that say's where me and her meet.

"I don't even remember about that~ I meet lots of people throughout last year, why must I remember about that?" she then stare at me, "oh, I don't know.. maybe she's a special case, where you remember about her the most." huuh? "what the hell tippanie? this is ridiculous! why are we even argue about this thing(refers to jieun LOL poor jieun) and why are you acting like this? why suddenly mad at me? I dint even do anything wrong~"

she then blush and stand up from her sit "I don't know okay! Let's go back to class" she angrily say to me, "haish~ why are you so weird about this thing.." I was about to put back the letter inside my bag pack, but then she snatch it from my hand and throw it away. "what the hell?!" "I don't want to see that letter again, you say you don't know her and not interested right? so what's the point in keeping it hump!?" "I can make it as a collection though.." "what!? you got more of that letter?" I then grin at her knowing that she believe what I just say.

" hahaha! no.. but I was planning on making one.. I can always asked my fan club to make one for me " she then shake her head and cross her arms "that's ridiculous, why must people ask someone to write them a letter?" "now now, that's what you don't know, they always gave me letter, but I always refused to take them, for this Ji eun case, I was in a hurry that time, so I don't want to talk much and just receive it." she looked at me in disbelieve look. _(she really get more of it?! -Tiff-) _"ergh~ taetae, I hate you!" she then run away from me and leave me behind. "bwo? yah!~ tippanie! why must you hate me! panie a! wait up!"

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

Taetae is so stupid! I hate her I hate hate hate! why can't she see that I'm jealous about that thing, yes! I'm jealous okay~ now stop teasing me. huh? why am I talking to myself in my head? ergh~ suddenly I felt my tears start to fall down from my check, why must I cry? it's just a stupid letter that means nothing! yeah right ~ nothing~ more like a confession letter.. why do I feel so much pain inside my heart.. when I know that taeyon will be together with someone else…

tears start to fall down again. I ran away from taetae as fast as I could but then I bump into someone.

BUMP!

"ouch!" the girl say.. "owww~~" I rubbed my head because the accident just now, I open my eyes and saw that blond girl are also rubbing her head, then she mutter something. "why do people in this school like to bump onto someone! ergh! my head hurt!" she say~ wait.. I know that voice! the blond girl still had her head staring down while rubbing her head with both her hand, I wipe away my tears and approached that girl.

"um~ Jessica? is that you?" I say.. calling my best friend name.. I don't know rather it's true it is her or not, but I definitely recognize that voice.

" Tiffany?" she raised her head and.. *English time* " kyaaaa! Jessi! it is you!" I hugged her and jumping around with her "Tiff! aaaa!" we both jumping and screaming like crazy ignoring all the people that's passing by. we hugged each other and scream again and again still can't believe we meet each other again. Here. in korea! in my school!

"oh jess! I miss you so much!" "me too! aaaa! I can't believe I finally found you~" finally? "what do you mean? Were you looking for me this whole time? wait, what are you doing in our school uniform anyway? don't tell me!" I dint manage to finish my sentence but she cut me, "yes yes yes! I'm studying here! and yes, I was looking for you.. why are you so hard to looked for anyway.." "hey! really! you go to this school? this is soo!~ awesome! how did uncle let you to study here in korea?" she just smile at me "let's sit down first okay~ I'm tired looking for you." she say to me but then I heard someone yelling my name, and it none other than taeyeon..

"pannie a~! where are you?" Jessica then look at me and confuse.. " huh? is there someone looking for you tiff?" I shake my head and grab Jessica hand to move to other side. " no, it's nothing, let's talk somewhere else" "Tiffany.. don't lie to me, you know you are such a bad liar.. introduce me to her" " ergh~ I don't want to face her right now~ please Jessie.. let's go somewhere else okay, before she gets here.." I gave her my famous agyo face.. and I know Jessica can't say no to this. "haish~ jinja, not that face.. Tiffany, seriously?" I blink a few time's at her and pouted my lips.. "aish~ Fine… Let's go.." we then go to somewhere that taeyeon will never find us.

...

we are both now at the staircase and Jessie start to tell me about her story. "okay~ here I go, when you leave the state, I was so sad and alone, cus no one will go visit me and talk to me anymore, and besides that, I will also be lonely at school.. so i decide .. why not come here and study with you! why I dint think about that earlier right?" "right!" I said supporting her answer..

"then, I go to my dad office later that day, and try to pursue him for making it possible for me to study here, I said to him that I will be studying in the same school with you and I want to be there for you since uncle hwang won't be able to be here with you, so he agree with me and~ here I'm! sitting here! with you ! sitting on this staircase.. hahaha"

we both laughing .. "but Jess, where do you lived now and are you alone?" "oh? I lived at the So nyeo apartment just near this school, no.. I bring along my maid with me, but I only called her when I need her, so basically I'm alone.. hehe.." "wait! did you just said So nyeo apartment?!" I grin furiously at her and that makes her backup a little "ye-yeah~ why you look all excited about?" "Jessie! that's where I lived as well!" she widen her eyes and scream"OH MY GOD! really! what a coincidence tiff!"

then we both laughing at what just happen. "but why we dint meet even once though~" say's Jessie.. "yeah~ umm~ maybe that's what we called faith.. maybe it's not the right time for us to meet yet jess.. hehe" "maybe~ by the way Tiff.. what class are you in?" " me? I'm in class A.. and you?" I asked her back

" impressive like usual you are in a top class.. hahaha.." "oh shut up jess~" I said to her shyly.. "but~ you are not the only one in that class.. because I'm going to attend that class from now on!" my eyes widen knowing that I will be in the same class again with my best friend! "really! oh my god! this is soo~ not happening! kyaaaa~!" "but it is!~ aaaaaaa!" we both screaming again and again until someone voice stop us.

"yah tippanie? who are you with?" I stop cheering and quickly looked at the voice direction coming from downstairs, I let go off Jessica hand and standup. "taetae~" I only manage to say that to her. "I said, who are you with?" she asked me again in a serious tone this time, she looked all sweaty and her breath is heavy.. Maybe it's because from the running in searching for me.. now I feel sorry for making her be like that. I looked at Jessica and she looked back at me, she understands what kind of situation I'm having now, and decide to help me. she then standup and grab me in the shoulder making me closer toward her.

"hai! I'm Jessica, and I'm her girlfriend" . . . . . what the hell! Jessica! you are so dead! I look at Jessica and she was grinning like an idiot towards me, I know she is teasing me right now, but I'm just worried about something, taetae.. when I look at her face, she looked so confuse and disbelieve in what had Jessica just said.

"is that true panie a? but why are you running away from me earlier I don't understand?" she look so confuse and was about to hit someone, she look so mad.. I was about to say something but Jessie cut me again. "what are you confuse about~ I just said that I'm her girlfriend, she run away from you because she was going to go meet me here, my baby missed me so much~" god Jessica! "stop it jess!" I whisper to her ear.

I don't know how to react in this situation, because Jessie just make it more worse! stupid friend! "taetae~ it's not like that, you see~" I'm trying to explain to her but she cut me off " no need to explain anything. see ya later, have fun" what! "taetae! please wait! " I reach out for her but she already run away from me.

...

a few moment after Taeyeon away from them

"Jessica! what was that about!~" I hit her in the arm and receive a screaming pain sound from her.. "ouch! tiff that hurt~ but.. ahahahahahaha! you should see your face and that taetae of yours.. haha" I can't believe this is my BFF~ "ergh~ stop it Jessica! that's not funny~ look at what have you done.." she still laughing at what had just happen.. "okay okay.. I'm sorry.. I notice that person voice is the same with the one that's looking for you, so~ I just make a conclusion that you two are in a fight, so why not just make some drama.. hehehe"

I roll my eyes at my friend childishness and slapped her in the arm. " that's not necessary, aish.. what am I going to do now.." I hopelessly say to her.. "hey, Tiff.. why you so care about her? don't tell me.. You've fallen for her don't you? That's explain the expression I saw earlier" she say..

"oh, I don't know jess.. Whenever I saw her with other girl or someone is praising her or what so ever.. I just get this strange feelings in my heart that will bothering me all day~ not only that whenever I'm with her, my heart would beat faster than usual.." "haha.. tiffany~ you're in love~" I looked at Jessie eyes to see rather she is joking with me or not.

"am I jessie? am I really in love with her?" "okay~ if you really not in love with her, then why are you complaining all of these to me? you silly girl~" she then lovingly smile at me and rubbed my check with her hand. this is why I love Jessie so much, she's just like a sister to me.. Because she is so caring toward me. "I guess you are right.. I am in love with her.. but, I'm afraid to tell her.." then suddenly she smirk at me.

"don't worry, you don't have to tell her about your feelings.. just wait" "huh? what do you mean?" "nothing nothing.. just wait okay~ now let's go, I have to report myself to OUR~ homeroom teacher about me going to enter the class today" "hehehe~ can't believe you in the same class with me again, okay then, let's go~ and .. haa~ I have to explain to taetae now.. thanks to you.."

"hahaha~ sorry~ it was just for fun" "yeah! fun for you! but not me! now let's go~ I don't want to be late" "okay~~ aja aja!"

...

Inside the class room

**Taeyon Pov**

I angrily sit myself at my place, and I punch the table with my hand to release the grudge that's gathering around in my heart. with that, everyone in the classroom look at me surprise by the sound that I make, I angrily stare at them and all of them quickly looked away.

Ergh! what was that about! I don't know that she had a girlfriend already, she should've told me about it! Damn it! I'm so angry right now! if she already had a girlfriend, then why did she act that way when I read that letter just now? this is so confusing.. aish! Jinja! Yuri.. I need yuri to release this tension.

since it was still early at school, yuri haven't yet come to school. then I decide to call her. I bring out my LG Cyon Cooky phone out and dial Yuri number.

dialing - Kwon Yul

Yuri: yoboseo taenggo?

Taeyon: annyong yul.

Yuri: err~ taeng.. is there something happen? why your voice seems to be so sad?

Taeyon: gosh yul~ I don't know either, can you come to school now? where are you anyway, it's almost 7:15 now and you still not arrived yet.

Yuri: hehehe.. I'm still eating my breakfast, but. why are you so early today though?

Taeyon: aii~ I'm lazy to tell now, would you please come to school now.. cus I'm so angry right now.

Yuri: hahaha.. I can tell, ok ok, wait for me in 5 minute, I'll run like a jet!

Taeyon: stop joking a lame joke. you better fast.

Yuri: wow~ you really are angry.. arasso arasso.. annyong!

Taeyon: dae.

**End call**

...

When I end up the call, I saw that tiffany is making her way inside the classroom and approach me. she smile at me, but i just look away.

"tae tae~ can we talk?" I'm still facing the other way. "about what?" "umm.. about~ what just happen back then.." I turn my face to meet her and saw that she feels guilty over something. "what about back then?" I try to hide away all my angriness inside my heart for myself and try to act normal. "well.. you see, you ask me that, why I ran away from you right? but I dint manage to tell you since Jessie cut all my word."

with the mention of Jessica name, my heart feels so hurt, knowing that tiffany now has already been taken by someone. "ow.. why did you run away then?" I asked her again, but I couldn't faced her face anymore, so I look away. "um.. err~ i.. was~ i.." ergh! I don't want to hear what you will say to me! "it's okay, you don't have to explain it to me.." she then look at me

"but-but.." "no~ it's really fine" "okay.. if you say so.. and one more thing.. about Jessica.. she's not my girlfriend.." what?! really! "huh? are you serious?" she then look all blushing and look away from me. why she have to blush like that, aii.. don't make me fall more for you.. what?! aish.. no no. "yeah.. she's just teasing me~ you see, me and her are best friend since we were a kid, and ..when I moved here, she decide to follow me, because she know I will be all alone here. when she saw me running away from you, she thought that we are in a fight and try to make more drama in it.. she's so unbelievable sometime… are you mad at me, taetae?"

oh! what a relive! yeay! she still single! ahahaha.. wait? why am I so excited? aii~ "ow.. I see.. okay then, mad at you? of course not.. I was um.. I don't know what's got into me.. hehehe" she then smile furiously at me and hugged me. "ah! thank god you not mad at me.. I'm so sorry for my friend.." woa woa.. why so sudden " oh? it's nothing.. aha aha.."

but the moment she hugged me.. I can feel my heart beat beats faster and faster than usual.. what is this all about.. haa~ I sigh at myself. "tippanie.. don't act like that again okay? it's killing me searching for you.. just look at my sweat.. now I'm dirty and smelly" she then gave me her innocent look and try to smell me, "miahne.. but, you are not smelly taeyon-na.. you smell so sweet!" huh? me smells sweet? hahaha.. "aii~ don't compliment me just to make me feels better, I know I'm smelly right now, now move away from me!" I jokingly push her away from me, and that's make her pout at my action toward her. "yah!~ I'm not joking saying like that.. not only you smells sweet, but you also looked hot when you are sweating..haha"

_(oh my god! did I just said that!? phabu phabu phabu! -tiff-)_ "huh? I look hot? ahahaha~!" I laugh at her with my famous ahjumma laugh.. she then blush furiously at me, because of what she just said. "stop laughing at me! taetae a!" "I just can't help it, oh~ I don't know that I'm hot~~~~" I laugh again and again, teasing her… "ergh! whatever!" she then go to her own sit and facing in front. aigoo~ is she mad? I guess I'm a bit over.. reacted..

I moved my chair close to her but she just remain still at her own chair. "tippanie, are you mad?" she then look at me with an angry look, and give me a deadly stare. "do I look like I'm mad?" she says, "err~ ye-yes?" "if I do~ then go away!" she say pushing me away from her. "aegoo~ tippanie, miahne~ I din't mean to laugh at you so hard.." "I don't mind, just go back to your own sit!" she yelled at me, and everyone look at us.

I then give them a pathetic smile and just go to my own place. not long after that, came Yuri.

"Yo dude! morning!" she greets me happily. I gave yuri a helpless look while pouting my lips toward her.. and mouthed, 'help me' she then look at tiftiffany direction and notice that her face look so angry. "hahaha.. what was this about? I thought that you are the one that's mad just now?" she say and take her sit beside me.

"yea.. I do, but not anymore, now I'm in a trouble. help me yul~ I make Tippanie mad at me.." she then grin at me and look at tiffany and me back and forth.. "hahaha~ I can see that.. what did you do this time?" she asked me showing a sympathy smile at me.. "I laugh at her.. With also.. my ahjumma laugh.." she then widen her eyes and try to hold back her laughter "oh taeng~ ahahaha! you both are so funny~ well budy.. that's your own fault. who ask you to laugh at someone when she is serious? aii~ solve it on your own. I have to finish my homework, have you finish it taeng? " I nod my head "yeah, I finish it yesterday in class.. aii~ this is ridiculous.. first we were okay, then fight.. then okay again.. what the hell.." "aii~ buddy.. just talk to her won't you.. Write her a note or something; I have to do this now, okay! hehe" "okay~~" then the school bell rang..

"class stand up!" the class rep says out loud when our homeroom teacher entering the classroom. "bow!" all of us bow I look at tiffany, but she look away quickly I sigh~ I lazily follow the order. and that notice ms Park about my attitude.. "okay everyone take your sit. ms Kim, are you okay? you look like you're sick or something" tiffany look at me but then she quickly look away.. gosh, she really do mad at me, aii~ "an-aniyah ms Park, I just had a stomachache" I lied to ms Park. she just nodded at me and said.

"do you want to go to the restroom?" "no no~ it's okay, I think it's getting better now.." "okay then.." yuri nudge me with her elbow and raise her eye brow.. "taenggo, is that true? you really sick?" she speak to me whispering.. she don't want to be like before where ms Park punish her for talking and laughing so hard making her standing the whole period.

"of course not, what you want me to say to her? say that someone hate me, and I feel so guilty right now? that? phabu~" she then nod her head while smiling and back to her sit.. "ahh~ make sense.. hehehe" I move my attention back to ms Park again.

"okay class~ today, we got another transfer student also from California, and what's surprise me, she's in the same school as our ms tiffany here.. Ms Hwang, is she your friend?" ms Park ask tiffany about Jessica. She then smile at ms Park and aswer her.. (why I dint get that smile..) I thought.

"oh yes ms Park, she's my best friend when we were in California, I know her since we were a kid.." she excitedly answer what ms Park asked her. "oh my~ how lucky you both are in a same class now, she must be a smart student then, that's why she got into this class.. just like you.." "yes, she is! hehehe.." everybody seems to enjoy ms Park and tiffany conversation.. what is this.. haish!

"okay then, let me introduce ms Hwang friend to all of you, ms Jung, come on in.." the moment, Jessica enter the classroom, I can see that, yuri suddenly shock by her presence.. "oi yul, what's up whit you?" "taenggo! I know her, I meet her before." "I raised one of my eyebrow up and looked at Jessica.. "ow.. Really? then, this must be your faith yul!" I teased her and nudge her with my elbow.. we both then laugh silently at it.

When Jessica already standing in the middle, she wave at tiffany excitingly and so did tiffany. "introduce yourself" says ms Park "okay, Annyonggikaseo~ I'm Jessica Jung, nice to meet you and.. o my! it's YOU!" she suddenly said it out loud and pointed at Yuri. "hai~~ we meet again" says Yuri.. "I can't believe this.." she say and and looked so annoyed with yuri.. yuri just laugh at her. everyone in the class laugh at what they seen, same goes to ms park.

She then order Jessica to sit next to her best friend, since that sit is empty, you see.. Because this is the top class of this school, our class is a special one, like bigger than others but.. Small in crowed. they both cheering and look excited at one another and start to talk in English..

when the class has started like 15 min like that, I decide to end this drama, I write a note to tiffany and passed it to her. she look at me and take that note.

_To tippanie_

_panie a~ wae kurae~ stop acting like this.. I'm sorry that I laugh so hard at you.. I shouldn't do that when I know you really mean it. please don't treat me like this.. please forgive me?_

after she read the note, she quickly reply to it and passed it to me.

_To taetae_

_you shouldn't laugh at me like that! I hate it you know! it hurt my feelings.. fine I forgive you, but don't do it again okay? __J_

I grin at what I just read.. then I reply to it again

_To panie!_

_arrasso! ehehehe~ I'm sorry again.. hey! don't forget to come to my dance rehearsal tomorrow okay? if you want you can bring Jessica to._

_To dorky taeyon!_

_okay~ I will.. I already ask Jessie, but she don't want to come, because she say she don't want to meet Yuri.. what wrong with those two anyway, taetae you know?_

_To Pani pani Tippanie!~_

_I don't know~ yuri says that she know Jessica, but she dint tell me how did she meet her. later I asked her about what happen._

_To Taenggo~_

_okay~ and I will ask Jessie the same.. now go back to study tae! later ms Park will caught us, I don't want to stand outside for the whole period._

_To pani_

_aii~ okok.. LOL wouldn't it be fun to be standing with you outside? ahahaha.. just joking.. luv you!_

when she finish reading my last note to her, she look at me like she's in shock, but then.. she shake her head and smile at me. I smile back at her and asked her to study. we both then back to study and wrote what ms Park told us.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day we gonna do some dance rehearsal for the 1st year student welcoming ceremony, by dance rehearsal meaning panie gonna watch me dancing today! hehehe.. but it's kindda embarrassing though, I don't know why. . aish~ since I know panie, I always got this weird feelings whenever she's closed to me.. but, then again, I like that feelings..

The feelings that feels like there's some kind of butterflies flying around your stomach and tickles you all over your body and give you this super happy feelings, besides that.. lately, I got this feelings to always wanna touch her.. hais.. I'm turning into a byuntae now.. _(LOL you are a Byun) _haiz.. Tippanie.. what have you done to me~~

"okay people! gather around! " I shouted to all my member, there's Yuri, seohyun, sooyoung, Yoona, sunny and our newest member Hyoyon, gosh, hyoyon such a great dancer, she could be the next leader of this dance group, I'll keep my eye on her. After a while they gather around me and waited for me to speak up.

"okay~ as you all know, today we're going to practice the dance routine that I teach you a few days ago, I hope that all of you still remember it though, if you're not, then you dead! " I said with my most coldly tone. All of them include yuri scared with my word. " oi taeng, how about our new member? she haven't learn the routine yet? how she supposed to practice with us?" I look at yuri and smirk at her, "now Yul.. I think you gonna be surprise with this." "huh?" she say in confuse.

"Yoona! show us the dance routine that I teach you to us,now! " I command yoona to do it, and she quickly do what I say. " dae unnie! " she then move in the middle of the dance studio and started to show us the dance routine, before that. " everyone pay attention to Yoona, especially Hyoyon, after yoona show us this Routine I want you to do it after her." I said to Hyoyon that has been listening to every single thing that I said.

"dae Unnie, I will try my best." she then give me a smile and pay her attention back to yoona that's been warming up her body. "taeng, are you sure hyoyon can do that? " "haha.. now kwon, you haven't seen what hyo can do, she's like me.. now just watch and learn. " "o-okay~" yuri then look away and yoona started to dance with the music that I have set for this next month.

_(The music are SNSD - Genie)_

_Yoona then start to dance along with the music, everyone watching her carefully.. suddenly the door of the dance studio open, while Yoona still dancing to the beat, taeyeon watch who it is that interrupted their practice session, you see, when they are having a practice session, no one even dare to open their dance studio door, because all the people in this school know how furious taeyeon can be when she is in the dance studio._

"who is that!?" I shouted.. but then, I regret that I ever shout like that. it was Tiffany.. "ah? Tae tae, I'm so sorry to interrupt your dance practice" she apologies to me. " ah! anniyah! gwenchana gwenchana, come on in, I'm sorry for shouting, since the music is loud" I lied .. " oh, okay then.. hehe," I then invited her in and gave her a sit to sit down and watch us practice. At that moment, Yoona already finish dancing. Everyone is clapping their hand, include tiffany that's been watching Yoona dancing the moment she enter the studio. "you just sit here okay, I'm going to go practice with them" "okay~ " I gave her a smile and so do she, and I proceed to them. everyone is looking at my direction and saw tiffany.. then Yoona ask me about tiffany

" umm, unnie, who is that girl? Is she one of your fans? I though people wouldn't dare to enter our dance studio when we are having a dance practice..?" yoona said while looking at tiffany. then I looked back toward tiffany and saw that she is smiling toward all my member showing them her eye smile. (that's not necessary though huh) i thought to myself, "oh? her? she's my classmate and her name is Tippanie Hwang, be nice to her okay? " all of them nod their head but still smiling together with Tiffany,

" Unnie, she's pretty, and I like her eye smile! she suit's you unnie " says Yoona ."bwo? ya-ya-yah! don't say like that about her, now back to practice!" I yelled at them, this shock Tiff.. "hahahaha~" all of them are laughing, but then Yoona say's something again. "oh? so you don't like her? meaning I have a chance then!?" what the hell Yong! "yah! don't you dare to even think about that.." I try my best to hold back my anger that's been boiling inside me..

" but why? since you don't want her, I might as well take her, she's pretty and she is so my type, I don't mind if she is older than me.." she then grin at me.. "what the hell Yoona! I said, stop dreaming like that!" "ooo~~ why Unnie?" she then smirk at me, "that's because~ be-be-cause.." everyone suddenly interested in what I'm going to say. "because of what unnie?" now seohyun the maknae of our group ask me this time. "because She is mine"

everyone jaw drop with what I say that include Yuri, I can't bealive with what I said either, I quickly looked back at Tiffany, thank god she's not listening. "okay, back to work! Hyoyon, do the routine that Yoona show you just now to me, I want to see rather you pay attention or not." "hee~ arasso.. I like the routine unnie." she then proceed to start the dance for me. then yuri come and approached me.

"hah! now you really do admit it right?" "what are you talking about Yul? " "ayy~ now now, don't try to hide it from me taeng, I know that you have fallen in love with Tiffany don't you? I haven't seen you acting like this in my entire life! taeng!" haaa~ I give up.. "ma-maybe it is true.. that i-i-ii- like her.. when Yoona praise her like that, I feel the pain inside my heart raging like fire to stop her from talking like that about Tippanie, oh my god Yul.. I do .. fallen in love with her.. " "hahahah! yeah! you finally admit it! My buddy has fallen in love! yeay! but wait, did she know?"

I look back at tiffany and back at Yuri, "no.. maybe it's not the time yet.." yuri then gave me a disbelieve look. "what? oi oi~ taeng.. if you dint tell her now.. she might be taken later, you can see what just happen now don't you? everyone can't resist her.. just look at her. phabo taenggo.. " I then look at her and saw that she is now smiling at me .. then I smile back at her, ahh.. this is so sweet.. " aiii aii~ don't say like that kwon! she is mine! no one can take her from me, heh.. don't worry, I tell her later, now pay attention , you'll see how great this newbie is.. " I proudly say to Yuri about this girl.

Hyoyon then dance to the beat of the song, her body swaying really smooth and every routine is correct, this is amazing, she just see yoona dancing once and now.. look at her. perfect!

the music stop, and everyone is clapping and cheering at hyoyon. "good job hyo! " I praised her, and she blush at me.. " thank you unnie.." "now everyone listen up, you have seen hyo do the dance don't you? " "dae~ " "okay~ isn't she great?" "dae~~" I smirk at them.. "haha, now .. what I'm trying to say, don't underestimate someone that's new. ok!" while saying like that I look at Yuri face and she look down on the floor.. feeling embarrassed by my word. " daeee!" "okay! let's dance!" before we stared the routine, I look at tiffany and wink at her.. and mouthed at her.. "watch me~" she then smile excitedly at what she's going to see next.

After the dance practice

**Tiffany Pov**

when everyone is done doing the practice session, they all bid farewell to their leader and head back home to get some rest, taetae smile at all of them and waving her hand, she then talk something with yuri and then bid their good bye, after that . Taeyon then proceed going to me. the dance studio now is empty "Wow tae! you are so great! I can't believe what I just see just now.. kyaa~ "

I excitedly explain to tae tae my feelings when I saw her dancing to snsd genie song, "really? aw.. that's nothing really.. hehehe" she say to me, she is now covered with sweats all over her face, ah. she look so hot when dancing and now, ugh.. I reach out for my handkerchief and wipe her sweat away, she then look at me shock by my reaction. but then smile at me, aish~ she is so cute.. I can't deny it anymore.. she is cute, and .. when she lead those dancer she look sooooo cool! and hot.. hahaha.. what am I saying.. aish. "thank you" she say.. "um? what for?" she then look away.. "for sweeping my sweat .. hahahaha"

she then laugh at her own word.. "hahaha.. you are so funny and cheesy Kim taeyeon.. " she then look at me again .. "I said before that my dancing was nothing right? now let me show you what real dance are.. " she then quickly stand up and go to the dvd player to pick the right song .. I then clapped my hand and sit back quietly to watch taetae dancing "now, be ready. don't droll okay? hahahaha" she jokingly say to me. I just laugh at her.. " watch me! " she order me again and I just nodded at her.

then the song played and it was I'm the best by 2NE1, I was shock with the song selection then she started to dance with the song beat, she create her own move when she hear that song. Her dance move was so cool! and edgy, she can make it like it's her own song that she just create it's dance move. a few minutes later the song change and it was now My boy by sistar.

my jaw dropped when I saw her dancing smoothly and freely.. her face look so tempting, it was now ready for the song vers, she then move to me and pulled my hand toward her and bring me to the dance floor and move me to her side, she then laugh a little, and teach me how to dance the vers dance..

* * *

**Taeyon Pov**

I then go to tiffany and grab her hand inviting her to dance together with me, she smile at me and I show her how to do the dance at first, and then when she get it, she try to do it along with the song.. "is this right tae~?" "yep! hehehe~ now let's do the second vers together! haha" I said to her..

_Oh my boy~_

_Oh my boy~ baby_~

when we both started to dance together with the bit, I saw her body sway with the music, damn.. she's so hot doing it.. how did she do it so well.. then suddenly she grabbed my hand and move me behind her, we both smile and giggling, still dancing with the music, I grab her waist and dance freely.. then the song verse come again, I dance to the music and without notice my lower part hit her butt, she then look behind and just smile at me. I started to feel soo turn on by this..

I then moved my body closer and closer to her, still dancing the verse part. She then hold my hand.. and closed her eyes.. damn, she is so sexy! I continue to grinding my front to her butt.. ahh~ I love this feeling.. then suddenly, I heard something coming out from panie mouth, "enghhh~ " she say.. O? is she moaning?! ergh~ don't make me turn on even more.. but I can't stop.. she is just so hard to resist.. I try to hold onto my lust to touch her even more.. but I can't control myself, without my notice my head just moved itself to her neck and started to kiss and suck her lower part of the neck where the sensitive part are..

she was wearing an exposed shirt that showed her shoulder today, since she came after school, she wear her normal shirt. she again moaning with my reaction toward her. "ughnnn~" she bite her lips to stop the moaning from escaping from her mouth, I smirk at her knowing that she is actually enjoying the thing I do to ? why is she enjoying this? shouldn't she be like.. 'yah! what are you doing!' and 'OMG! what do you think are you doing to me!' yeah! something like that and slap me! haha.. but just look at us now.

while kissing her neck I dint stop grinding my pelvic toward her hips.. She also has started to move her butt backward to push me harder against her, but then, suddenly the music stop, showing that the song has ended. then she open her eyes and I stopped from kissing her neck, my eyes widen when I saw a red spot at her neck, I dint relies what I did to her just now, it was just so pleasurable when we dance and grinding with one another, she then turn around and face me..

"i-I I'm so sorry!" I said.. but I get an unexpected answer form her "you really are a good dancer.." woah? she dint mad at what I just did? I can see that her face is soo pinkish red right now, and her eyes is full of lust.. "err~ um.. well, thank you.. I can only dance like that w-whenever you are with me.." I said back to her and smile at her. she then laugh at me, but then hugged me tiredly.. "are you tired already? hahaha.. it was just a simple dancing panie a~"

I laugh at her.. "I don't have that much of a stamina though.. " "well, that's okay, I'll make sure you will have your stamina later..hehehe" she then slap my shoulder and then lay her head back at my shoulder exposing her reddish neck. my eyes widen when I saw it still red and now has swollen _(of course you silly! who ask you to suck it so hard?)_ "panie a, sorry about that" "hum? about what?" she ask me confusingly, then I pointed to the red mark at her neck

"I was talking about that.. err.. um.. I didn't mean to make it that way, I dint know it will happen like that.. I'm sorry!"

I looked away blushing furiously knowing that I just did that. "huh? what the! tae tae! " she then move aside and hold her neck, then go to the mirror to take a look at that spot.

"OMG!you make a hickeys on my neck!?" she says loudly at me.. "an-an-a-a-anniyah~ it was.. it was.. an accident, I just.. ergh.. " tiffany now move closer to me. "just what tae tae?" haaa.. I can't take it anymore.. I must tell her.

I slowly move my body closed to her and hold her hand. I looked straight into her eyes and inhaled the air around me.. "Tippanie .. I can't take it anymore.. " she then wait impatiently for my answer..

"wo-would you be my girlfriend?" she then widen her eyes and cover her mouth with both her hand..

She shake her head and backing up abit from me, after a while stareing deeply in my eyes, tears start to gather around her eyes..

"tae tae a~ is this for real? i-I can't believe that you have just said that.. you must be joking right? "

the tears are now falling down her pinkish check.. why is she acting this way.. um.. I guess.. s-she is not what I think she is.. she don't have the same feelings as I do.. what have I done~

"ow.. I ..i.. umm.. I don't know that you don't have the same feelings as I do.. I'm so sorry to ruin this moment"

"b-but please don't hate me! " I quickly say like that, I don't want to hear she say that she hate me ..

"you phabu, after what had you done to me just now, and this hickey that you made to me.. how can I even hate you? "

"huh? shouldn't you hate me then? " I blurted out. "silly~ taeyon-a.. I dint protess you did that because~ not because I don't like you.. but.. I love you.. "

I was shock with what she say to me, o may god! wwas this true? is this really happen to me? the one that I love say that she love me back! this is the happiest day of my life!

"oh!? jinja! ukyaaa~" I then hugged her tightly until she can't breathe.. "tae-ta-taeyeon.. I can't breathe~ "

"oh sorry sorry.. hehehe.." she then smile at me and I wipe her tears away. "but tae tae.. do you really like me? are you sure you like me? it's not just because out of lust right?" hahaha.. she's so cute!

"of course not panie a~ why you don't believe me? and why should I like you out of lust only?"

"well.. you have a lots of fans and admire .. you can't possibly chose me..? and~ you are such a byun! that's why I thought that~~ so you really sure that you reeeeallly like me?" yet again she try to assure my feelings toward her.

"hahaha.. have you ever look at yourself in the mirror? Tippanie~ you are the most beautiful human being that I've ever meet in my life panie a.. from the first time I saw you until now..i can't take my eyes off you.. the way you jealous of me when I got this fan letter and how you pout and sulking to me, you always make me can't wait for a day to turn from night to daylight, can't wait to fasten the time so that I can only be with you, your hand~ you eye's~ and your smile! it's so precious to me… everytime I'm with you, my heart always beat faster than usual… now you believe me?" she then laugh at me..

"hahaha.. taetae~~ don't be too cheesy with me, I like you just the way you are, but.. really? you like me from the first day I get here?! I thought that I was the only one that like you from that day.. aww~ taeng~ you are so sweet! but hell yeah! *slapping taeyeon on her arms* I was soo jealous with that letter. hump!"

"um~ ouch? *rubbing her arms* hahaha.. dae! well, like I said, you can't judge a book by its cover.. I was planning to tell you a little bit longer though, I was afraid that you might rejected .. I decide to tell you today, because, I don't want someone else take you away from me!" she then laugh out loud at what I said.. and then hugged me again.

"you silly.. I will never fall for someone else besides you… you are my first friend(when she's here of course) and my first love~ :P *showing her tounge*" then I pinch her check

"hee~ I thought so~" I pinch her check again and then caressed her face and then kissed her..

she closed her eyes and so do I, I held her on her waist while her hand is hanging around my neck, this feeling is so amazing.. the butterflies started to come into my stomach again.. this time in a stronger way..

her lips is so soft and delicious.. I felt the electric forming inside my body~ making things more pleasureable! I think it's forming like this because this is my first kiss.. and it is with tippanie!

not to mention a girl!

I slowly deepen the kiss, my breath started to grow stronger and faster, and now.. oh god.. this is so pleasurable.. when I deepen the kiss, I can feel her mouth open more wider, with that, I took the chance and take her mouth in mine, I bite her lips and suck on it.. with that I receive a moaning from her..

"uhnnn~~" I smirk when I heard she started to moan with my action, she is now mine! mine alone! muahahahaha! (_LOL!)_ "you are mine now~~" I seductively whisper the word into her ears, then I let my tongue invade her mouth… I slowly move my hand inside her shirt, and I can feel her warm body touch against my bare hand.. I caressed the back of her body, and this made her jerk her body towards me more..

the kissing started to be more and more passionate and I switch angle to get a full capture of her mouth.. when I started to suck on her lips like crazy, she then shove her tongue toward mine, I then move from sucking her lips, to sucking her tongue now.. I move front and backward when sucking her tounge, her moaning becoming more and more loud.. As I'm now invading her mouth... tasting the new taste that I haven't taste before..

My hand moving up and down from behind her body and her hand grabbing the back of my neck and pushing me to deepen to kiss even more.. "umm~ unngnn~~" then I had to pulled away, because we both really do need to inhale some oxygen right now.. I smile at her and gave her a little peck at her swollen lips..

"panie a~ is this mean you agree to be my girlfriend?"

(After what we done? taetae! why you can be such a dork! _-tiff-_ )"phabu ya taetae.. yes! I agree!~ I must be stupid if I dint accept your proposal… "

I then grin dorkly at her and she just laugh at me..

"Tiffany Miyoung Hwang! you are officially my girlfriend! tippanie.. saranghae.. " I lovingly stare at her when she reply to me "nadu Saranghae taeyeon-a.." we then kiss passionately again for almost five more minute.. but then

"wait? how you know about my real name?! did you stalk me?! yah!" she slapped my hand and I giggle to her… "urm~ I don't know how I know your real name though~~ hahaha (actually I got it from Jessica hehehe ^^v thanks a lot sica!)" then the school bell rang, showing that, the school is going to be closed.

"let's go home.." I said to her and she nodded at me.. we both walk hand in hand and walk out from the school.

At tiffany House/apartment

I send her home but then she want to invite me to go upstairs with her, I just nodded and this naughty image started to play inside my head. (aii aii~ I'm starting to turn into a byun now thanks to panie) _(you are a byuntae!)_we then proceed into her apartment .

she then took out her keys and push it in the key lock. when she open the door, my jaw dropped open when see her house..

"is this really your house panie-a?" wow! she's rich! "yeah, this is my apartment.. and we are alone.. heheh" she says like that while giggling, someones excited.

"haha.. why are you becoming such a byun? _(are you talking about yourself? LOL)_" I laugh at her.. she then go to the kitchen and I followed her like a lost kitty..

"what do you want for drinks taetae?" she asked me.. "me? um.. let me think about it.. let me see.. I want that drink!" I pointed to her lips.. when she look at where I'm pointing at she slapped my hand away. then I giggle with her reaction,

"hahaha, stop playing around, tell me, what you want for drink? umm~ ah! how about a milk shake? I can make them well though.."

"MILK SHAKE?! _(LOL! looking at tippanie breast)_ " she then look at where I was looking at, and widen her eyes.

"YAH! KIM TAEYON! THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! " she say while blushing furiously at me.. and cross her arms in front of her chest… "ahahaha! miahne miahne.. well, that must be really interesting though.. I wonder how would you looked like, must be damn~ sexy~" I lick my bottom lips at the image I get inside my head..

"iyah!~ since when you turning into such a perv taeyon-a!"

"umm~ let me think, err~ aha! since I meet you? and I started to get this weird image in my head. and probably because we just kiss back then.. panie.. you gave me such a bad influence~ ehehe" I jokingly say like that to her.

she then turn over to the kitchen and proceed on making the milkshake.. "ergh~ whatever, you such a pervert! I'm going to make you a milkshake .. and don't even think about doing anything to me!" she say, "ow? I wont! he! *smrik*" I giggle at her and saw how cute she react toward me.. I then moved behind her back and back hugged her, I press our body together and enjoy the feelings of my body being pressed against against her

"miahne~ tippanie.. " I kissed her cheek and inhale her smell, it smells like strawberry mixed with vanilla, ah~ I think I'm already addicted to these sense, she then turn her head to face me, and gave me her eye smile, I smile back at her then I put my hand on her waist and grabbed her toward me even more.

"panie a~ I think it's a bad idea for you to invited me here.." she giggle at what I just say

"and why is that.." she ask me in a softer tone not like before. " because.. I'm afraid I can't control myself.. you are soo irresistible! panie a~ I'm addicted to you already.. *pouts*" I say to her,

"haha, you are so cheesy Kim Taeyon!~ but.. Yah! *nudge taeyeon by her elbow slightly*don't even think about doing something to me!" I the giggle at her "but~ tae~ I still can't belive that we are together now…" she smile at her own word, and so do I, it was just like a dream that I'm now hugging her, here, in the kitchen.

"I can't belive it earthier, you know~ people always stare at you panie a~" I pouted at her.. then she laugh at my behavior "aish~ taenggo~ they are not staring at me." she rolled her eyes..

"oh yes they are! why don't you belive me tippanie~" she then put her palm against my check

"that's because you are making such a silly statement about people staring at me(but they do stares at me sometime _-tiff-_)"

"aii~ Tippanie~~ they really do stare at you,and I don't like it. especially when they praised you. hump!" "(she's so cute! _-tiff-)_hahaha~ stop it tae.. what you want me to do then.. maybe they are staring at me, because I'm closed to you, and you know that you are a famous student at our school, and people always watching every moved that you make, like who are your friends.. and things like that, they often saw you together with Yuri.. but not me, that's why they act like that.. I guess so~"

she explain to me all the details, and that make sense..but her face looks a little frowning though, "haish~ why do they have to bother about me so much. And they don't have the right to stare at you.. don't they know that I'm your girlfriend? aish!" she then giggle at me

"yah~ phabu~ at that time, I'm still single okay~ baakka.." "oh? hahaha.. sorry, but now you're not!" "*giggle*and how are they going to know about that? are you planning to tell them?"

" errm~~~ no~ but I have a better idea" "huh?"

without any hesistation I bite her neck in the same spot where I suck her before.. "ahhh~~ tae tae a~ I'm trying to make you this milkshake.. not now.." she moan my name.. in the same time complain to me,ah..

"just ignore me, let me play with you.. I want to feels what's mine now~" I can't take it.. I'm so wet right now. Yeay! I'm officially addicted to her.

she then stop from what she is doing and focusing on me..

"taeee~ it feels soo good.. umh~ don't stop.. " owh~ wow? she's dirty talking now? yes! damnit! how am I supposed to stopped now? NO~ I'm not stopping hehehe~ _(such a byun~)_

I move my hand inside her loosen shirt and moved my palm in circle at her stomach, I still sucking her neck hard and lick it until there were a trace of my saliva falling down from her neck, I move my hand upward then it reach her breast.. I squeeze her breast with both my hand and it make her moan even more. "ahnnn~~ ummm~~ tae tae~"

her breathing becoming more and more heavier than before feeling the lust that's been surrounding my though has now release itself. After biting and sucking her neck real hard, I stop and stare at it.. I smirk.

"done! now that's going to show people that you are mine.. " I say to tiffany.. she then open her eyes and feel her neck becoming all swollen from my sucking and biting, she looked at me "taeng!~ people are going to see this mark.." "let them be~ then they will know you are the property of the KIM! hahaha~" I laugh at my own word. she then also laugh at me. "Dork"

I stop from grabbing her breast and kiss her tenderly. "is my milkshake are done? I can't see you are making one though.." I say while grinning at her.

" that's because you are bothering me and make this to me(pointing at the love bite) how am I supposed to make you one? phabu" "hahah.. miahne, now make one for me, I'm thirsty.." I said pouting at her.."aish.. kid~ arraso" she then pinch my nose and continue to make those shake.

after drinking the milkshake, I decide to go back home. I'm now sitting at the sofa that's in the living room. "thanks for the drink, it was delicious! but~ I prefer the real MILK SHAKE though.. " I smile naughtily at tiffany, with that I receive a slap from her, " Byuntae! go home now, later your umma will worried about you.." "*giggling* arrasso.. Tippanie, oh yeah~ can you come with me to my house tomorrow?" she then move to my side and I grabbed her and put her to sit on my lap.

"um? why?" she ask.. "um~ my umma want to meet you, she's so interested in you.."

"huh!?" "hahaha~ well, I've been telling stories about you.. so she got curious to know about you and see how you really looked like." she then surprise at what I'm saying " you talk about me with your umma!?"

"dae~ because you are so beautiful.. I can't help it to say it to my umma..

(I nudge my nose to her neck and smell her) hahaha.. so, are you coming or not?" she laugh and kiss my check..

"yeah.. sure, I want to see how's my girlfriend umma look like" she then smile again at me.. "oh? I'm sure you going to like her.. she is soo~ like me" she then laugh at me.

I grabbed her neck and kiss her tenderly, but then she grab again the back of my neck, and deepened the kiss.. I smile in our kiss and kiss her back. I mutter against our kiss..

"I still can't believe that you are mine now.." I kiss her again.. "believe me.. I'm yours now.." she said it to me.. I smile at her word and grab her waist and pull her down on the sofa.

she is now on top of me.

I hugged her while we both still kissing one another. I put my hand inside her shirt and started to caressed her back.. I reach up to her bra.. and open the hook. it makes her bra now loosen, I smirk at it, but then she open her eyes are shock and stare back at me.. "taetae!" I laugh

"ops~ sorry.. my hand did that, not me.." I jokingly teased her.. and stuck my tongue out

"you are such a bad liar.. tae! stop doing that! merong~"

I laugh at her again and caressed her check "Tippanie~" "um.. dae?" "I love you~" I give her a peck and look deep into her eyes..

" I love you too.."she say shyly. When I'm trying to continue our make out session, she pulled away from me and sit up. "taetae~ hook my bra back~ *pouting*" she say while using her agyo~ oh my freakin god! I never saw she act like this! sooo~ adorable! "what if I don't want to~?" she then pout her lips even more and do her most irresistible agyoo toward me..

"tae~~taeee~~ put it back on~~" O MY- ok~ jinja~I lost.. there's no way I can go against that.

As much as I hate it she do it like that.. I can't do anything.. She's just too cute. "aegoo~ arasso.." she then clapped her hand and cheering in victory.

"I should go now.. my mom must be worried about me.." I said to her.. "umm~ you going already? okay then.. I guess It can't be help then~ hmm~ *pout again*" I laugh at her childishness and go putting my shoes on. I was about to leave, then she grabbed my hand again and pulled me into a kiss again. "I like your lips~" she say while blushing.. "haha..and I like yours more.. addicted to it. *show her tounge* okay then, I must get going now.."

"um~ wait tae!" "dae?" I said not looking at her "erm~ tonight I will be sleeping at Jessie's place" I stop from moving and turn back at her. "mwo?really? umm~ where she lived?"

"here, at block c.. can I sleep over?" can I sleep over? kyaaa~! this is so cute! she is asking for my permisson~ ahahaha "oh? she also lived here? wow.. haha" I avoid her question.

"taee~ are you letting me to sleep over or not?~" I laugh at her and nod my head.. "silly~ of course you can.. she's your BFF why must I not let you.. but why are you asking for my permission?" she then look down looking all embarrassed with me..

"well.. um.. you are now my girlfriend.. so~ I have to get your permission to do something. don't you think?" she then looked back up at me with her face so pinkish red..

damn it! why is she so damn cute! I also blushing with her statement,

"err~ I guess so, ehehehe.. then, oh! I haven't get your phone number.." _(= =" they haven't get each other phone number yet? unbelievable LOL)_ "it's 01******** .." "okay~ and this is mine..01******** , you get it? *nodding her head* now let me take your picture to put in contact."

"no no.. I don't want my picture only.." "huh? why?" "I want it to be our picture.." she then blushingly said that to me and approached me..

"why you have to be so cute panie a~ okay then let's take OUR picture now" she grabbed my hand and she do a peace sign with her hand, I smile and she show her famous eye smile for the photo, I take both our pic together.

"okay~ then, it's save now. panie a~ be good to sica ok? and be carefull on your way there.." "dae~ saranghae taenggo~"

I grin widely at her "nadu saranghae.. I'll be going now" we then bid farewell together and I smile to myself thinking about our sweet moment together and … she is now officially MY GIRLFRIEND~ ehehehe.. kyaaaaaa!

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

The moment I reach home, I go straight ahead to search for my umma, while searching for her, I can't help myself from smiling like an idiot when I remember about what happen at school today..

I can't believe that tiffany is now my girlfriend! my first ever girlfriend and this is my first relationship ever whit someone, not only that, I get my first kiss also today! this is the best day ever! Although there's some drama going on, but, what the hell.. as long as I got tiffany on my side, everything will be just fine. I hope so.

I go to the living room to see rather she's in there or not, usually she often watch tv at this time.

I search and search.. aha! I hit the jackpot. she is in there watching some variety show, it's not that my house is big or something, it's just that, my house has a unique design.. my appa is an architect, so he design this house with his skills.

well okay… my house is quite big _(wich actually big)_. I smile when I saw my umma laughing while watching the variety show. it's been a long time I dint see her like this.. since appa die, she often lock herself inside her room, and only come out whenever I'm back from school and cook dinner for me.

not only that, she dint talk much to me, but look at her now~ hehehe.. I think Hayeon can come back home already, Hayeon is my little sister. she is now living with my grandma at the village, well.. not exactly a village, my grandma house is huge~! bigger than this house. haish.. why she has a big house.. when appa pass away, I decide that it's better that Hayeon lived with grandma until umma is recover from her condition, I can't let my little sister seeing umma having her hard time when appa die. I don't want her to be affected by umma sadness, that's why I send her away to live with granny.

I approached umma and hug her from behind. "umma~ annyong~ ehehe.." then I give her a peck on her check. "annyong taenggo~ how was school today?" "it's great!"

I say it with a cheerful voice. "owh? there must be something interesting happen.. tell umma about it, I want to hear my daughter story" oh! shoot! what have I done? should I tell umma about tiffany? or should I say there's nothing happen and go upstairs? no no~ umma won't believe me.. haish.. ottohke~

"well taeyon? umma is waiting.. come on~ tell umma about it.." I give up.. I can't lie to my umma, I just couldn't. I sit myself beside her and put my bag down.

"um.. umma~ do you remember about the girl from California that I told you about?" she then think for a moment and then remember who I was talking about. "ah~ it's Tiffany Hwang right? the pretty girl you told me~" what the! she still remember that! aegoo!

"e-err-err ye-yeah~ her (my girlfriend!).. aha aha.." this is so awkward..

"then? what about her? and when are you going to bring her home? umma want to see how she look like, until my senseless daughter says that this girl is pretty.. then she must be pretty" she keep on teasing me none stop~ aii.. like mother like daughter..

"umma~ cut it out.." she then laugh at me.. "ahaha~ miahne Taenggo .. now what about her?" haish~ should I tell her? should i? should i? "err~ you see.. aish… how to put this.. erm~~ errr~~"

"aego! taeyon-na, why is it so hard for you to say to me, just tell umma what is it?" umma!~ don't force me~! I don't want to tell!

"um.. you see.. umma, me and tippanie~ err.." my umma getting more and more anxious about what I'm going to say.. I took a deep breath and said it to her. here goes nothing!

"Umma! me and tippanie are dating!" I can feel my face is burning with embarrassment, I quickly stand up and run away from my umma, I don't want to hear what her respond will be, I'm afraid that she couldn't accept my relationship with tiffany.

when I reach upstairs, I peek over to look at my umma, I can see that she still in the same position when I ran away from her. I guess she's really are in shock.. umma~ miahne.. I'm a bad daughter.. but, I love tiffany.. oh tiffany~ ottohke.. I dint expect all of this would happen so fast.

aish! jinja! I go to my room and lock myself. then I throw away my bag pack and start to take a shower. since I just finish dancing and had all the sweat stuck in my shirt. I have to take shower to freshen myself. before I was going to enter the bathroom. Someone called me.

when I saw who's the caller id was.. I grin widely at it.

Tae: yobeoseyyo, panie a!

Tiff: Taetae! annyong~ ehehehe..

Tae: haha.. what are you doing now? have you arrived at Sica room yet?

Tiff: um.. dae~ she Is taking a bath now, I was bored and miss you, that's why I called..

Tae: jinja? hehe~ I miss you too.. have you take your shower yet? how about eat?

Tiff:obseo~ I haven't take my bath and eat, me and Jessie gonna make dinner after this, but I must take shower first though.. I feel dirty after you lick me~

Tae: aiii~ but you like it don't you? ahaha~ (tiffany also giggling) me too, I was going to take my shower now though, maybe I'm not eating dinner tonight..

Tiff: hahaha.. you perv~ taetae nappun yeoja! ergh! Jessie saw what you did to my neck, and she tease me about it~ I hate you!

Tae: ahahaha~ well.. that's show people that you are mine now.. so bear with it.. hehe..

Tiff: I wonder how about school tomorrow.. aii~ taetae! you are so mean! but wait, did you just say you planning on not eating dinner tonight?! wae? don't you feel hungry? you must eat tae~ it's not healthy for your body, especially a dancer like you..

Tae: umm.. I want to eat, but.. I think umma is not going to cook for me..

Tiff: huh? and why is that?

Tae: um.. because..

Tiff: (tiff! I'm done you can take your shower now! ) oh! taetae.. I have to go now, that's Jessica calling me, I don't want her to teased me even more.. I'll talk to you later..

Tae: ow.. okay! but.. can I get a kiss?

Tiff: haha.. okay~ mmmuuuah! how was that?

Tae: hehehe~ much better.. take care, I luv you.

Tiff: *giggling* I luv you too..

When she hung up the phone, I go to the bathroom and start bathing.

After finish bathing and put some cloth on, I decide to do some revision. I don't want to face my umma yet, that's why I'm going to skip dinner tonight. maybe she's not going to cooked one for me.. haa~ I sigh at the thought of my umma face.. she can be so freaking scary when she's angry! brrrgh~ I don't even want to imagine it. it sends me a Goosebumps all over my body.

I pulled the chair from my study desk and pull out some random book from my book shelve. and it was physic. oh well.. just study then. I started to read and understand it.. that's when I heard a knock from my bedroom door.. andwae.. that's my umma~ ottohke..

_TOK TOK TOK!_

oh no~~

"taeyon-na~ open the door.. dinner is ready.." bwoya? she make dinner for me? that's… surprise me.. but, still.. I don't want to face her.. yet. "err~ it's okay umma, I think I'll skip the dinner tonight.. I'm not that hungry" she then reply to me "Kim Taeyon! don't you dare to skip your dinner even once, and don't lie about you being not hungry, I know you always hungry! especially after the dance practice. now open this door and go downstairs before I forced open this door and drag you down with me!"

uwah! umma really do has recover from that sickness! aish.. she's scary "ah! umma umma umma! I'm coming I'm coming! don't break my door.." I put down my pen and glasses(she wears glasses when she's studying) and go toward the door and open it.

"why are you acting so weird? Locking yourself inside your room.. Let's go down.." I just nod my head and don't even dare to raise my head to face her.

At the dining Table

While eating dinner, I put my mobile phone on top of the table, I still not dare to look at her, I just stare at my food and eat it. The atmosphere were so awkward.. When I gain the strength to raise my head and faced my umma face, I was shock the moment I look into her direction she was also looking at me. With that reaction, the chopstick that I hold in my hand loos from my grip and fall down, because I was so shock by her face.

But then the thing that happen next shocks me even more..

"ahahahaha!~" she laugh " taenggo-ya~ why are you so funny.. you just like your appa..ahahaha" I gave her an awkward smile and furrow my eyebrow and pick up my chopstick. "err~ umma.. you not mad at me?" I brave myself to ask her that..

"umm? why should I be mad at you? by the way taeyon-na! you wanna know something?" this is so weir~~ "dae umma~ what is it?" "Hayeon is coming back tomorrow! umma is so excited about this.." she then smile at the thought of seeing Hayeon again. I also can't help it but to smile at the mention of my younger sister name. "oh jinja umma!? That's great! I miss my donsaeng so much~" she then nod her head a few times…

_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby~_

_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby~_

suddenly my phone ring's showing that there an incoming messages.. I look at my umma and she smile at me, I took my phone and saw that it's a message from tiffany. I can't help it just to grin when I saw my girlfriend texted me.. I press the read button and read it. I notice that my umma is watching me, but I'm too excited to read tiffany message..

_from my love Panie 3_

_taetae a~ what are you doing right now? me and Jessie already finish cooking for dinner and was about to eat, but then I remember about you saying that you won't eat your dinner.. taetae! don't be like that! you must eat your dinner~ arasso? from your love! ehhe~ :P_

_Received at 7:16 pm_

_To my love Panie 3_

_tippanie! I'm eating my dinner now.. together with umma, don't worry.. I'm eating now~ aii~ you don't have to be so strict.. hehe, what are you and Sica cooked? it must be delicious, I want to taste your cooking though~ __L__from your dork! haha_

_Send at 7:18 pm_

_from my love Panie 3_

_really? that's good.. me and Jessie cooked spaghetti ! I love to eat them when I was in California. aww~ taetae.. you can always come to my house~ and I will cooked for you! just tell me what you want to eat and I will cook it or you~ hahaha.. from your Panie! 3_

_Received at 7:20 pm_

_To my love Panie 3_

_oh! jinja! then~ can I have the milk shake again? ahahaha!_

_send at 7:20 pm (that's fast)_

_From my love Panie 3_

_yah! KIM BYUNTAE! why are you such a perve! aii~ I can't believe you are my GF~ just finish your dinner, Jessie is mad at me because I'm texting you and annoyed with me because I keep on grinning whenever I got your msg back.. haha, tae tae a! XOXO! bye~_

_Receive at 7:21 pm_

_To my love Panie 3_

_Hahaha~ arasso~ dae… bye, XOXO to you too! but I prefer XXXXXX more! hahaha!_

_Sent at 7.22 pm_

I put back my phone down at the table, by then, my umma already finish eating her dinner, aish! I'm taking too much time in texting tiffany. I quickly finish up all my food and go to the kitchen and wash them.

I join my umma for watching the tv drama, then she asked me…

"taeyeon.. are you in love?" my umma suddenly asked me that question.

That's what I'm trying to avoid.. why now.. I was all nervous but still manage to answer her back.

"um~ err.. dae umma~ and I'm sorry.." she then smile look at me and hold my hand..

"taeyon-na~ *taking a deep breath*umma understand your feelings.. but.. are you sure about this? is this tiffany really is your choice?"

omo! I can't believe my umma just said that! she don't mind I dated a girl!

"umma~ yes I'm sure about my feelings.. you can see it yourself don't you? you say that I'm a senseless person that's now notice someone for the first time in my entire life.. Now that's not normal umma~"

she then laugh at me and caressed my check.

"aegoo~ my girl is growing so fast .. she is now have fallen in love.." I can see that her face started to look want to cry

"umma~ do you really don't mind about me dating a girl instead of boys?" "ahaha.. actually I do mind about it. but~ it's your life taenggo ya~ umma can't control you.." this is so touching~ umma is so understanding.. "umma~ gomawo yo~! I know I can trust on you! don't worry~ beside.. there's always be Hayeon that will replace me in dating a guy. hehehehe~ *get a slap from her umma at her shoulder*saranghae umma!"

she then hugged me and I also hugged her tightly.. "umma~ tomorrow I'm going to bring tippanie here, you don't mind don't you?" she then excitedly look at me "oh? really?! that's great, we can have dinner together then.. and besides.. umma been dyeing to see how she looked like.. and~ you can also introduce her to Hayeon tomorrow.." oh yeah~~ that's true..

"ehehehe.. I think you going to like what you will see.. but don't fall for her! she's mine~ ahahaha!~" I jokingly said to her.. and she joined me laughing as well..

"what time Hayeon reach home umma?" "erm~ about 12:30 in the afternoon.. come home early okay.. and don't forget to bring tiffany here!" hahaha~ why is she so interested in tiffany. "arasso umma.. will granny send Hayeon herself? it's been long time since I last saw granny.. I missed her so much.. I wonder how she looked like, she must be getting much more older.."

when my umma heard I talk like that about granny, she slap my hand really hard. "ouch!" "that's what you get for saying bad things about your grandma.. and yes she will be the one that's going to send Hayeon here." "hehehe~ miahne~ okay then.. I better go to sleep now.. I'm tired from the dance session we had today.. good night umma~ I love you.."

I kiss her forehead and go to my bedroom.

This is soo not happening! yeay! umma accept it! I'm so happy~

...

* * *

**Taeyon Pov**

Last night I can't sleep much because I'm so excited about today, umma already accept about me and tiffany are dating and I'm going to bring tiffany to meet her, not only that, my precious little sister are coming back today! ukyaa~ this is so~ awesome.! can't wait to meet tiffany.

After dressing myself for school, I quickly go downstairs to eat my breakfast as usual, I bid farewell to umma and ask her to say hi to grandma for me, I walk out from the house and run to tiffany apartment.

When I reach there, I wait for her without telling her first. I was going to make it as a surprise, but when I think of it, Jessica will also be there with tiffany when she going to school.. I want to be alone with my baby.. umm~ what to do.. aha! yuri! eheheh.. Brilliant! both of them seems not going so well.. so.. ehehe.

Calling Kwon Yul

Yul: yeoboseo? morning taeng!

Tae: oi yul! annyong, hey where are you now?

Yul: umm~ just out from my house why?

Tae: eh? why are you so early today?

Yul: hehehe.. I don't know just feel like one, anyway.. what's up?

Tae: owh.. in that case why don't you meet me at so nyeo apartment now.

Yul: huh? what are you doing there? isn't there tiffany lived? wait~are you stalking her~ taeng? ahahaha!

Tae: oi oi~ watch your mouth okay~ I'm not, just come here, I'll wait for you.

Yul: haha.. okay buddy, I'll be there in 5 min. see ya.

Tae: okay! see ya.

I put back my mobile phone inside my pocket and wait silently for tiffany, almost 5 min has passed, but there's still no sign of her. aish~ what's taking her so long.. what is she doing with sica anyway. then, not long after that come yuri.

"yo taeyon sorry for the wait.. what are we doing here anyway?" I turn my back and face yuri I grin at her can't help myself to tell her the good news about me and tiffany.

"hei yul~ ehehe.. well, I'm waiting for tiffany.. you know what, I told her already" yuri widen her eyes and smile happily for me, she scream and jumping like a little kid. " taenggo! aaaa!~ that's great! so did she accept you?" "of course! who doesn't want me~ ahahaha!" I said it proudly and smirk at her.. after that, we both burst out laughing with it.. but then some familiar voice stop us from laughing.

"tae tae?" when I heard that familiar voice I immediately stop from laughing and turn over to faced her.. I grin widely knowing that it is my girlfriend. she is now with Jessica ready going to school. "tippanie! hehe.. good mowning~ (LOL again)" she then give me her most beautiful eye smile ever for me, knowing that I'm waiting for her to walk together to school.

"taetae~ you should have told me that you're going to wait for me.. then I wouldn't take so much time in waking up this sleepy head right here.." she pointing at Jessica who is still half asleep now. I laugh seeing her like that.

"miahne, I want to make it as a surprise.. hehe. anyway oi kwon!" yuri that's been hiding behind my back now move to the front. "yes taeng?" "what are you doing hiding behind my back anyway? um.. yul, can you do me a favor.. err~ can you and sica walk together while me and tiffany go first?" she then give me the disbelieve look and shook her head furiously.

"andwae~ I don't want to walk with her.. I want to walk together with my buddy.." she say like that while hugging my hand and my waist. tiffany saw yuri doing that to me then suddenly she yank my hand away from yuri and grab it toward her. "yah! don't do like that to my taeyeon! she's mine" yuri then laugh at how tiffany react when she do that to me, seeing her being so over possessive and her jealousy making me also burst out laugh, seeing how cute tiffany doing like that. She then shows her tongue to yuri and pull me away and walk to school. kid~ was what I thought. but still~ adorably cute!

"Yuri a~ take care of Jessica for me.. she's still sleeping, just wake her up, but don't shock her. she might as well just slap you. explain to her that I'm going with Taeyon and you will walk together with her.. okay? annyong~" she explain the steps for yuri to handle Jessica, then we both live the two behind.

**Yuri Pov**

"aish! jinja! why those two leave me behind whit this witch, aegoo~ what am I going to do now. should I ditch her? and ran away to school? no no~ taenggo will kill me if she know I leave her girlfriend best friend behind. not only that, tiffany also going to kill me.. aish!" suddenly the body that's standing next to me with her eyes closed has now open her eyes. I quickly go to her side and brave myself. I hope that she dint hear all of that though~ if she know~ burr.. send me shiver just to think about it.

"err~ are you awake now?" I wave my hand in front of her face a few time, then she look directly into my eyes.. she look so lost but yet so cute! her eyes are so big although she just woke up from her sleep. she blink her eyes a few times and furrow her eye brows.. " huh? who are you? where's tiff?" what? she don't remember me? "ah? you don't remember me? okay~ maybe you don't know me yet. tiffany? she's now with taeyon already left to school.. let's go now" she then look at me again. "why should I walk with you?" "haha.. good point there.. umm~ okay..

I'm taeyon best friend Yuri, Kwon Yuri we in the same class remember? Tiffany ask me to walk together with you to school because she know you will be so lost after you woke up, but. The main reason is that, she just want to be alone with her GF.."

I rolled my eyes at that sentence, knowing that they have been using me. But then I saw that her face looks like feels embarrassed with what I told her "owh, I see.. hehe, sorry for bothering you though yuri"

"it's okay~" wow.. I din't expect that this will happen.. she looks fine, not like the other day I meet her. "shall we go now?" she then nod her head and walk together with me.

But then, after a while, she stops moving. I notice that and I turn to look at her. "you! you are the girl from the other day!" omg! she just relies it was me now? wow~ is she having a short term memory lost or something? "hahahaha~ now you remember~? yes~ I'm that girl.. and that girl name is yuri.. my name is yuri remember?" "ergh! I know your name already, you don't have to repeat it over and over again" she roll her eyes and cross together her hand. now her true cold attitude is now showing in front of me, I grin at her and decide to tease her

" owh~ I thought that you will forget my name.. like how slow you remember our meeting.." she look at me furiously this time "w-what? It's not t-that I intended to forget about it! I just…woke up from sleep, and suddenly it lost from my memory. yeah~ that's the reason" "ahaha.. you are so funny Jessica.. haha! you can be so blur.. on something in short time" "stop teasing me seobang!" seobang? she called me seobang? where did that came from?

"huh? seobang?" she then relies what she just said and turn away from facing me, "i-i-i-it's .. just forget about it, let's go to school."

I can't believe she called me seobang~ ahaha.. no one ever called me like that except for my family and taeyon, well.. it's rare for taeyeon to called me like that though, because she don't like calling me like that. but.. hey! how she knows that name! this is interesting.

"sica! wait up.." she turn her head behind and look at me, "who are you calling sica?" I backup a little surprise for her sudden stop. " err~ y-y-ou?" after I told her like that, she just walk again and this time even faster than before. "hei~ you don't have to walk so fast though..sica~~ wait for me.." she just ignore me and walk even more faster. that's it..

I grab her hand to slow her down a bit, but then, I pull her too hard making her falling behind. "aaaa!" she scream in surprise knowing that she will be landing on the street soon enough. everything happen In a slow motion next. I quickly move to the front and catch her before she falls down the street. Because I dint prepare for the heaviness that's going to be headed in my arm, surprisingly… I also fall down to the street together with Jessica, but I manage to hold her in my arm. Because of protecting her body from falling to the street, I let my hand instead to crush down at it. We both fall down.

"ughh!" I let out the scream when I feel that my hand is now being squeeze hard against the rocky and hard surface called the street! Jessica then notice that her bodies dint hurt at all from the sudden impact but instead hearing me screaming in pain. She quickly stand up and help me. "Yuri! oh my god! are you okay! I'm soo~ sorry!" she then help me to stand up she held my hand and I let out the pain again.

"oww oww oww! sica that's hurt!" she widen her eyes when she saw that there a blood now forming on the skin of my hand. "aaaa! Yuri! your hand is bleeding! OMG omg omg!~ what to do what to do! I'm sooo sorry! ottohke ottohke!~ " I then look at my hand and saw that there's a scratch everywhere on top of my hand. I then Iet out the laughter that I've been holding back since she become so or should I say tooo worried about this out from my lung, when I saw Jessica reaction towards me.. again~ I let it out..

"ahahahhahaah! Jessica~ calm down.. it's nothing.. I'm fine.." "what!? no! you are not fine! Yuri! just look at your hand! it's all bleeding and scratch and err~ bleeding! it's not fine!" I just can't help it but just to smile and let a little laughter inside me, she then take out her handkerchief and start to wrap it around my wounded hand. "here, give me your hand" I do as she told me to, and she wrap my hand with her handkerchief gently "thank you" I said to her.. she tied it in a ribbon not, I find It cute when she did that, she then smile at me .. I gasp in surprise.

That is the first time she smile at me. she actually have a smile! yeppuh~ (of course she's not an alien or something XD)"yuri-a? are you okay?" I then quickly shake my head and blush at her, she look so beautiful when smiling. "an-aniyah! aha aha.. hey, let's go now. I don't wanna be late when I woke up so early to come early to school.. hehe" "okay then.. but.. let me accompany you to the school nurse after we get there, ok? I don't want your hand to be infected" wow.. why is she so caring all of a sudden? "err~ umm.. o-o-okay~" I stutter still can't believe she's so caring about me.

We both then walk together to school side by side.

At School 

**Tiffany Pov**

We finally arrived in front of the school main gate, I stop taeyeon there for a moment. I held her hand in mine and pulled her to look at my direction, she then do as I motion her to do as I swing her hand to face me. She then smiles widely at me, realizing that I already showed her my famous eye smile toward her. "panie a~ I really like your eye smile~ I hope that smile will only be for me.." ukyaa~ why is she so sweet! I felt both of my check becoming red…

"Tae~ I will only smile like this for you. no one else" I then showed her my smile again. But this time she pretends that she is dying from seeing my smile. "oh no! This smile! Too bright! Too beautiful! Can't take it! I'm burning!~ burning!~ someone help me!" I laugh at her dorky acting and ask her to stop doing it. "ahahha.. tae~ stop it.. you're embarrassing me.." she then laugh at my shyness..

"aegoo! my panie is so cute!" she pinch both of my check so hard making it flush in pinkish red.

" hahaha.. glad you are mine now" she then show me her most sheepish look for me, I can't help it but to laugh at it. she then pulled my hand again guiding me toward the school. "urm~ we actually came early today.. haha.. this is fun! " she murmured to herself. I just smile at her attitude.

"panie a! let's put our stuff in class first" I just nod my head toward her and follow her from behind. "last one who reach the classroom will be punish!" she yelled at me from the front and dash toward the class direction, "yah! you cheater!" I cried loudly at her but she just giggling at me and just run, I decide to play along and run as fast as I could to catch up with her…

sadly.. I lost. not when someone is cheating! hump! *puffing her check*

"you cheater!" I yelled toward her while breathing heavily from the running, she smile at me and giggling .. "hahaha~ I don't care, but~ I win! yeay me!" she then do a cheering for herself feels proud that she has beaten me, but then, when she has stop cheering, she walk toward me and look straight into my eyes. "because you have lost.. *smirk* you have to do exactly what I told you to do, arasso?" she then smirk at me, again, when I nodded my head. "what is it then?" she then scratch her head trying to think about something.. then snap her finger together making to claps against each other. With that it shows that she have something on her mind now. "let's go to the dance practice room! Let's play there for a while !" "huh? play there? taee~ I'm still tired from running just now~" I complain to her.. but she just give me a sheepish smile.

"haha~ don't worry, you just sit down and watch me, I'm bored here, beside.." she then come closer to me, "in a minute or two.. people are going to come in this class.. I don't want them to witness something~" she say it while give me her devilish smirk ever, "yah! you byun!" "ahahaha~ are you coming or not?" "of course I'm coming, but wait, is that what you wish for?" "um? of course not, I'm saving it for later. come one.. let's go"

She then hold my hand in hers, we both walk out from the classroom together, on that time, people already start coming to school, when I say people .. I mean taeyon fan club also coming to greet her. i look at taeyon face, she seem dint care at all when people are staring at us. i smile seeing her so happy … "tae~ your face show's to much happiness in them.. not normal" she look at me confuse "um? hahaha.. well~ that's because I'm too happy because you are mine. And people just jealous of us.. let them be.

" I'm still worried about her fan club though.. even though I'm happy right now. "but tae.. um.. what about your fan club?" she then stop for a while and walk again " them? just ignore them.." just then, a group of girls start running toward taeyon.

"OMG! that Unnie! taeyeon unnie! annyong!" all of them greet taeyeon happily. because of that, taeyeon was surprise at them and also greet them, "oh? haha, annyong!" all of them seems to be so happy when taeyeon greet them back. "aaa! unnie! you seems in a great mood today, hehe. umm~ who is this girl unnie?" one of the girl ask her. she then look at me and back to them, " of course I'm in a good mood, oh her? her name is Tippanie Hwang"

only that? ugh, she then look at me when she introduce me to them, I frown at her then I let go my hand from taeyeon hold back to mine. She notice that and hold my hand back in hers, she then mouthed me saying 'waee~' I just frown again at her, showing my pout, I look away,then suddenly she bit her bottom lips and furrow her eyebrows.. all the girls notice what taeyeon did to me and they seems to get annoyed with it but then, they all seems surprise at me.

they all are looking into the same direction as taeyeon does. I wonder why? "unnie, why you two seems so closed?" "yeah unnie! why did you hold her hand again when she let go? you should just let her go of your hand unnie!" wait wait.. what is this… "oi! who do you think you are to hold taeyeon unnie hand like that?! you bitch!" this seems to be out of control, I don't know taetae got this kind of fan… it's scary. I can't blame them though, taeyeon is such a cute, dorky, great dancer, cold when practicing with her club member, a great leader- "watch your mouth!" I dint finish my thought when I heard taeyeon reply back to them in a cold tone, when it's a cold tone, meaning she is mad.

"but unnie~ she really is annoying, why she act like she is your girlfriend anyway? pouting and frowning !" I back up a little scared of that angry fan of taeyeon. i can feel that her hand grip in mine become more tighter, but then taeyon hold me from going back, then, she pulled me into a hug from the side. These really shock me, and I look into her face.

All of the girls screaming in disbelieve, "well~ she is my girlfriend. so, you better watch your mouth and mind your own business, if ever I heard you called my girlfriend a bitch, I'll swear I'll cut your tongue out from your mouth" all of the girls shock with what taeyeon just said, half of them jaw dropped hearing taeyeon said that she has a girlfriend, not only them but I also widen my eyes at what taeyeon just said, she really say it to them that I'm her girlfriend! ukyaaa~~ and aah! she is so cool.. and cold. but sweet! " tae~ you don't have to be so cold"

" I don't care" she then stare at them again "what are you still looking at?" all of them stare at me angrily and start to gossiping, then one of the girl said something that making me blush furiously "hey, maybe that's explain the hickeys on her neck~ she is so lucky" I barely heard what are they talking about and still blush furiously, I hold my neck with my hand as they bow toward taeyeon and start to walk away. " hold on, apologies to tippanie" they look at taeyeon

"but unnie~" one of the girl said "apologies!" she then quickly apologies to me scared of the angry taeyeon "arasso~ tiffany unnie, miahne." I nod my head and smile to them still awkward they found out about the hickeys taeyeon did to me "oh, it's ok" after that they quickly walk away from us and once in a while peeking at us.

"haish~" she sigh… " tippanie, are you ok? I don't know they can be like that" "tae~ they saw this~" I show taeyeon the hickey she made on my neck, then she just laugh at me, "haha.. well it work though.. and I feel proud seeing it still there" "what? proud? " "yeah~ because I had made a good job in it.. " she then smirk at me.. "but how did they saw it, this school uniform is with collar…" she then laugh at me

"phabu, it happen when you look away from me and it showed" "then why dint you tell me! I was embarrassed they found out about it" "hahaha.. there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it looks pretty.. I think I'm going to add more though" she then smirk again at the thought she had in her mind, I just shook my head and smile at her " aish~ you byuntae! but still.. tae~ you told them.. I'm so happy" she look at me and smile "well.. I have to tell them, if not, they will keep bothering me.. and I can't stand it when they say bad things about my adorable, pretty, smart, yet annoying sometime-" I slap her shoulder when she say that I'm annoying

"yah!" I say.. "ahaha.. miahne, but they really shouldn't say that. haiz… it really gets my nerve" "aww~ you really sweet, thank you" "huh? for what?" "for saving me" "hahaha.. welcome, now let's go to the dance studio" I nod and we both walk to the dance stuio.

At the dance studio 

**Taeyon Pov**

We both entered the dance studio, as soon as I let tiffany in, I lock the door behind me. She then look at me with her eyebrow up on one side. " why you lock the door?" I just shrug my shoulder and run toward her, I tackle her down to the floor and hug her, she scream in laughter when I tickling her on her waist, "ahahaha! tae tae! stop it~ ahahah~ stop stop! it tickles~ taeeee~!" she say, I just laugh at her when she struggling try to get away from me but it dint work I keep tickling her, she then put her leg wrapping my waist and trying to push me of hers, I just stay still on top of her harden myself don't want to move even an inch.

"tae tae~ stop! ahaha.. please~ I'm begging you.." then I giggle seing her like that, I stop tickling her and laugh. "ahahaha, mian~ " I can see that her eyes are watery from laughing so hard when tickling her, I put both my hand at her side.

Her leg still wrapping securely on my waist, I smirk seeing the position that we were in, I lowered my body until it pressed against her. She then look at me and smile, I move her bangs a side from her face using my one hand, and the other supporting my weight. I move my face closer to hers, her breathing become harder and harder now, same goes to me, she smile seeing me so close to her then she put both her hand wrapping the back of my neck, "taetae nappun yeoja!" I grin at her "haha~ and why is that?" "um.. you make me so fall in love with you even more.."

she then pouts at me "aii~ you the same… why are you so pretty panie a? and don't pout like that, it makes me want to kiss you even more! " "I don't know either… ask my mom, yah! what's wrong with my pouting? it's cute~~ "

she pouts even more, and I just laugh at her "ahaha.." she giggle at what she just do "Tiffany~ I love you" she then shock hearing me says her name in English " I love you too my dorky kim taeyeon" I just blink my eyes a few times hearing her saying it in English, why is she so good in it? aii~ of course you phabu a, she can talk in it so well, because she live in California remember?

I smile at her and move my face toward her until our lips meet together; I slightly open my eyes just to find that she is now closing both of her eyes together enjoying the sensation being kissed. I smile in our kiss and closed my eyes again and concentrate in our kiss.

I'm still on top of her.. and the kiss become more and more rough and passionate, I then lick her bottom lips and bite it, she moan when I did that, when she open her mouth for more, I slide in my tongue inside hers and invade her mouth in a second. When the kiss becoming more and more passionate, I can feel that my lust toward her is on fire. I began to move my hand that was stayed still on her side from the beginning. I caressed her lower body with one hand while my mouth still busy feasting her.

I slide my hand into her school uniform and up to her upper body. I can feel that she is shivering from the sudden contact that I made to her. when my hand is already reaching up, I found the one that I was searching for. I smirk in our kiss knowing that she had her mouth open when I squeeze her right breast,

"tae~ we are at school now.. nghn~ people might hear us" I keep on massaging her breast while kissing her deeply. I broke the kiss for a while to talk, " there's no way people going to hear us when we are in this room. it's sound proof~~" I show her my naughty smile and proceed to what I had left before. I kissed her again, but this time I kissed her more rougher than before, put my leg in between hers and move it upward until it hit her lower part, she gasp when she notice the contact I made to her. I kiss her eagerly until I feels that I can't even breath anymore. we broke the kiss to get some air.

_RIIIINGGGGGGGG!_

But then, the school bell rings showing that it is time to start the class. We both shock hearing the school bell rings so loud in here, it rings in the speaker that was already set in this room for announcement and others. Because so shock, we both stand on our feet quickly, like really quick! when we both already standing up, I can see that tiffany hair is messed up when we making out just now, I laugh seeing her so messed up

"ahahahaha! look at your hair… OMG! are you being rap by someone?! who rap you!" I teased her, she then blush at the fact that it is true that her appearance now has messed up by our little make out session " yah! it's your fault making me look like this, just look at my uniform! Kim Taeyeon! what did you do to it! urgh! and OMG! my hair~! I spend so long to tied them up" she just keep on complaining about it.. and I just laugh at her "ahahaha! aii~ I don't know.. ask my hand, they did that to you.." I said to her blaming my hand for it

" Taetae~~ help me.." I suddenly stop from laughing when I heard her agyoo.. can't resist it! to cute! no! " arasso~ hehe.. come here" she then walk to me and hug me from the front letting me to do her hair, "okay~ your hair is done, now let me fixed your cloth" she then moved back a little and let me tidy her up, I straight down her uniform and tugged in her cloth inside her skirt when I did that, I purposely put my hand in deeper than it should be until it caressed her front. she gasp at me and widen her eyes.

"yah! you byun! take your hand of it!" she say while hitting me on my shoulder "ahahaha~ I can't help it.. I'm still horny~" I say to her, admitting the fact that I still am, "aish jinja?! Taenggo~~ you are so a byuntae! stop it and lets go to class now" she said to me ignoring me, she walk away toward the door but stop when I pulled her hand toward me.

" wait.. let me kiss you one last time before we go to class.." she smile at me and just kiss me passionately.

Satisfy with it, I broke the kiss and grin widely at her. "okay! let's back to class! and oh, panie a.. come to my house after school okay?" "haha.. you so unbelievable.. um? ow, I know that..okay, can't wait.. but, I'm nervous.. what if your umma don't like me tae? and what if~ she dint approve our relationship? I'm scared.." I just laugh at her, silly. my umma already know about our relationship. but hey, just keep it as a secret from her. "umm~ you don't have to worry about that.. now let's go! aja aja!" she nodded at me and we both walk back to class.

_ RIIIINGGGG!_

**Tiffany Pov**

Argh~~~ finally the last bell rings, "class dismissed!~" says Mr Jung, all of us cheers in joy when the class is finish, it's Math class.. ergh~ who like's math anyways? haa.. I stood up and put everything inside my bag and walk to taeyeon sit. "Taetae! you finish packed?" she look up at me and give me a pout look. "eyep! just finish! now let's go to my house! aja!" she then pulled me by my wrist and dragged me out all the of school. When we both walk out, we saw that Yuri is waiting for someone.

"Yo! Yul, who are you waiting for? and… why your hands in bandage?! now I think about it, why you dint come in for class? where you go?" taeyeon ask her in surprise when she saw yuri hand wrap in bandage. "oh? i~ I'm… err.. waiting for..i were~~" "Yuri-ah!" we both look to where the direction came and .. there was Jessica waving toward her. ow? that's odd.. I thought to myself. I thought that they hate each other, but hey… who's friendly now. haha "oh?! Sica! hai…" taeyeon then give her a smirk look.. "ow.. so you've been with sica and now waiting for her after all.. haha" Yuri then blush in embarrassed with what taeyeon said, then came Jessica with her confuse look

" hey Jessie" I greet her "hey tiff" she greet back, I look at Taeyeon and saw that she is now busy investigating Yuri how on earth she got her hand bandage like that. I moved back my attention to Jessie and ask her " hey, what happen to you two? ehem~ something tell's me there must be something happen back then right?" I whispered to her trying not to get those 2 pranksters in front of us.

she then look at me with her most stupid look ever! when I said stupid meaning grinning.. aih, she look like a crazy person if she does that " hee! you won't believe what just happen between me and her… haha" she said chuckling to me not finishing her sentence "so? what happen?" I said impatiently toward her " nothing much anyway, but.. um… she's not as bad as she look" she said while grinning to me. "why you happen to be grinning to much today? in class to.. Jessie! you scared me! please don't grin like that~ where the ice go? melted?" I teasingly said like that to her. tssk! talk about ice princess, she gave me that look again when she heard that I'm teasing her.

"yah! is it wrong for me to grin like this? don't you like to see your best friend happy? gezz tiff.. okay~ to stop your teasing, this morning turns out that I just found out Yuri is the one that bump into me in like 10 or 5 min after talking to her" "hahaha! your half sleep habit and super blur mode" I said giggling but then stop when sica glare at me

" ugh! Whatever tiff, so what I was saying, I don't even know her name, so we introduce with each other and talk but then got into a fight then suddenly she pulled me back and I fell back and she catch me and her hand hurt and out came blood I panicked and wrapped her hand with the handkerchief and ask her to go to the nurse afterward then I company her there and got closed we chat and I apologies for being stubborn and yeah! I sort like her because she's friendly and dare to pursue me when I'm in my ice mode. so yeah! that's my story, if you don't get it or having a hard time to process everything that I told you that's your problem, I'm off now. bye~~tiff~"

WHAT THE?~ ergh! I hate it when she talk superfast! after that she just left me dumbfounded with Taeyeon besides me. she smile at me and walk back home with Yuri.

Taeyeon tugged my hand but I was like still "WHAT THE HELL?" why is she talking so fast! the last time she did that is when she lied to me about eating my ice-cream and dint admit to it at first but then, she apologies to me and tell me the reason why she eat it. it was like, SUPER high speed explanation, and I just can't talk or even think and just forgive her. I blink my eyes a few time until taeyeon came to me,

"Tippanie? are you ok? why are you spacing out?" she asked me with a worry tone, then it snapped me back to reality. "ah? ah! daee~ it's just that, it's hard for me to process when someone just talk to me in a high speed talk rate, so yeah! now I'm still processing it" she then giggle at me and smile

"haha.. you are so adorable, it must be something about yuri. aish~ I can see that they liked each other though.." she say and I nod my head agreeing with what she just said. "yeah, I can see that as well, Jessie had never like NEVER smile and grin like that ever since I made friend to her. Now that was waaaaay~ to creepy to handle" "hahaha.. let them be, I think soon enough Yuri will let her feelings take over. now let's go, my umma must be waiting for us to have dinner. and same goes to my little angle at home, hurry"

she explain to me, wait what? little angle? "huh? what do you mean by little angle? do you have a gurl at home! are you cheating on me Tae!" I said, obviously jealousy can be detected by my tone. "hahaha, of course not silly, why would I have another girl in my house? I only want my lovely sweet adorable and beautiful Tippanie Hwang, I don't need anyone else."

I rolled my eyes with her overwhelmed cheesiness. "ugh! then, who is it?" "aii~ calm down.. it's my dongsaeng.. my little sister, she just back from my grandma house today, and I can't wait to see her again! I missed her so much…" "ow.. hehe, what's her name? she must be adorable then if you missed her like that." " of course she does! haha, um.. her name is Kim Hayeon. hehe, now let's go! can't wait to see her!" aiii.. this dork, why did I fall in love with her anyway. hm. guess to late, she's MY DORK!


	3. Chapter 3

** Taeyeon Pov**

"umma! I'm home!~" I yelled throughout the door, and letting tiffany into the house, but then she just stood behind me and grab my hand. I can feel that she is now nervous, and I just chuckle at her, but then about 20 sec after that, I can hear footsteps running faster and faster toward my direction, I smile knowing who is the one that running furiously like that.

"UNNNIIIIIEEEEEE! aaaaaaaa! unnie! Hayeon MISSED unnie SO MUCH!" Scream hayeon when she runs toward me and hugs me tightly until I can't breathe, "Hayeon na! ahahaha… Unnie missed you too.. but, would you please don't hug your unnie so tight? unnie can't breath~" she then immediately loosen her grip around my neck. " ah! miahne unnie! ah! Hayeon miss unnie so much, why leave Hayeon so long at grandma house, it's so lonely there…" frown my little hayeon to me, and she pouted her lips out so cute! making me kiss her on the check this make tiffany look at me even more, haha. talk about jealousy.

"aaaii~ hayeon na~ miahne.. unnie been busy with school and Umma is not pretty well, that's why we have to let you leave there in a time. but now, you can stay here again! hehe.." she then smile widely at me and nod her head furiously. but then she look into tiffany direction and smile. tiffany been standing in the same placed since we enter my house.

"unnie~ who is that? is she your friend? noona is so pretty!" I laugh at her stating that tiffany is pretty, well, I can't blame her for that. it's a true fact that she is pretty. " oh this? *pointing at tiffany* she is not unnie's friend.." I can see that tiffany is giving me a death stare at me when I say she is not my friend I continue my word, she then mouthed to me 'I'm your friend?' and give me a smirk and stuck her tongue out. I giggle watching her acting like that and stuck my tongue back to her, and go back to Hayeon " hehehe~ hayeon na~ she is…*whispering* Unnie's girlfriend, yeppuh right? hehe" I said to my little sister as we both giggling with what I told,

But then, tiffany pinch me at my check and I frown to her 'wae!? what was that for~?' I asked her silently but she just shrug her shoulder. "nae! she is Unnie! if that so~ umm~ Noona! let's go to the living room and play!" says hayeon while guiding tiffany into the leaving room, I just giggling with hayeon over excited attitude and just ask tiffany to follow hayeon to the living room. tiffany smile at little Hayeon and give me a pout

" taetae~ I'm nervous" she mouthed me while following hayeon that's been holding her hand, I just followed from behind and answer back "don't worry, everything will be just fine" I assure her by giving her a wink and a flying kiss. she then chuckle at my dorkyness.

**Tiffany Pov**

When we arrived at the living room, I saw that Taeyeon is going somewhere. "Tae, where are you going?" "ah? hehe, I'm going to get my umma~" "arasso.." "just sit there ok? Hayeon, talk to nona while I'm going to get umma, wait.. where is umma?" hayeon then laugh at taeyeon silly attitude, "unnie~ you can be such a dumbo sometime.. " "yah! don't say like that, I'm in a top class you know.. wekkK!*showing her tongue*" aish.. merong I thought.

"araso araso.. ish, such a kid, umma at the kitchen, she's busy cooking.." "yah? are you talking about yourself hah, little Hayeon?" I giggle at the two sister, "no~ I'm talking about you KIM TAEYEON~~ shorty! *wekk!*" haha, Hayeon is now about to become the same high as taeyeon although she's just 13th years old, LOL "aish! jinja this kid~ where did you get this attitude from huh? I'm gonna get you!" "err~ you? ahaha" they both keep on teasing each other and I latterly keep on giggling at the both of them, " just then when taetae wanted to go to the kitchen her umma coming out from it. oh my god~~

"what is this noise.. Hayeon~ who are you talking to… *still at the kitchen* then heard taeyeon laugh,"Taenggo~ is that you? oh my~ you back already, and… oww~ *smiling* I presume you are tiffany?" ottohke ottohke! I'm so nervous~~~ taetae help! "umma! hehe, dae… I'm home, and yes she is tiffany, the one that I've been telling you about" thanks heaven.. she then nudge me using her elbow, feeling that I dint speak a single word when taeyeon mom step outside. "ah! annyonggikaseo ms Kim, I'm Tiffany Hwang~ taetae's girl-err! classmate, its nice meeting you..*showing her famous eye smile so brightly and bow*" oh! shoot! why did I used taeyeon nickname in front of her umma! and talk about telling the truth,now she will suspect something weird happen between me and taeyeon. but then she just smile at me, and look back at taeyeon, taeyeon just beam a wide grin to her and her umma did the same and giggle a little. huh? that's weird.

"I see, haha, you are as pretty as i imagine you would be~ no wonder my Taeyeon here talk about you a lot.. and… *looking at taeyeon* you have a great taste taeyeon! *then laughing ahaha-ahjumma style- * (I can feel my face is blushing like crazy now~ , what does she mean by 'you have a great taste? did she know? OMG! no right?! _-tiff-_)my my… I can't believe this. Ok then, let's not waste time anymore. I'm going back to kitchen now… Taeyeon, bring hayeon upstairs and make her take a bath would you, she's been like sooo exited waiting for you until don't want to take a shower. while I'm going back to cook. well, tiffany, make yourself at home ok dear? " tae n tiffany " daee~~" "hayeon go upstairs first, later unnie come to you, arasso?" "dae dwarf unnie! luv you! annyong fany unnie!"

"yah! aish! you little, I'm gonna get you!" says taeyeon. Hayeon just giggle, I smile to hayeon as she go upstairs, and Taeyeon umma going back to the kitchen.

Taeyeon then walk to me and whisper, "my umma is great isn't she? told you she's kindda like me.. hehehe" I look back at her and show her my worried face "o my god tae! I'm so freakin nervous now! what if she don't like me.." she then give me a wide smile and wink to me, "aiii~ my princess… don't worry, umma gonna like you, just see.. I'm going to hayeon now and did my revenge toward her cus she called me a dwarf and shorty twice! ugh! she's so dead, just sit there ok? *pointing at the sofa*"

I then nod my head like a kid, then ms Kim called me.

"tiffany dear, can you help me with dinner?" I quickly look at taeyeon that's halfway going upstairs, she heard her umma called me, I show her my nervous look, then just giggle a little and ask me to go by using her hand telling me to 'go on~' I smile to her and do the same to her ' you too, go upstairs' she then show an 'ok' sign with her hand. I took a deep breath and go inside the kitchen.

"annyong ms Kim, w-what c-can I do to help?" she then giggle at me "aii~ tiffany, you don't have to be so nervous with me, I'm not going to eat you or something. come here and help me to cut this veggie" I awkwardly smile to her and do as she told me to do. I show her my cutting skills and saw that she is impress with me, then ask me.

"I can see that you can cut it very well, umm~ I presume that you can cook too? since you can cut it very well?" I then smile to her "dae~ I learn how to cook from my maid back in California, because I'm always alone at home, I took that time to learn how to cook, and… I don't want to trouble my maid to cook for me all the time… so, I often give them a leave and ask them to come only when I need them. *smile*" I told her "that's very nice of you to treat your maid like that, wait? you have a maid?! that's so great!(wait? where did I heard this before? _-tiff-_ ) is that so… then, why not you cook this dishes with your skills? I want to taste your cooking! I think taeyeon will be happy to taste it too, what do you think?(why is she so excited? LOL_-tiff-_)"

she then show me her warm smile with a bright eyes hoping for me to cook, gosh! she's so like taetae! hahaha! "if you insist.. then, I will cook.. *smile*" she then grin to me more widely than before "great! let's start cooking now" I nod my head and start cooking.

While cooking, once in a while, I will sneak over to see Taeyeon umma face, her face is so warm and kind not to mention pretty to… hmm~ how I missed my umma right now, I can feel that my awkwardness with her is lessen now, it's more like a warm feelings that surround me, umma~ I miss you... then suddenly she ask me " is taeyeon good in class tiffany-shi?" I smile when I remember how taetae attitude is when I first meet her. "hehehe, she's just fine ms Kim, and funny also… umm, did you know that she's famous in school?" her face then look a bit surprise at what I told her.

"oh? Is she? I dint know about that~" I smile seeing her like that, she's a bit like umma, as I remember " dae~ she is famous, umm~ I think that lot's off girls admire her because she is pretty and a great dancer, and also smart…but I hate her fans though..*pouts*" I mumble the last word to her, but I just receive a giggle from her, wait! did she heard that?! "I see.. haha, I don't know my daughter is so famous at school, and not to mention did she have a fan club?" she look at me and I nodded my head

"haha, aish that kid… tiffany, you don't have to be jealous about that thing… I'm sure taeyeon is a loyal person, so don't worry~" huh? loyal? jealous? what is she talking about? is she a psychic or something? I don't recall that taeyeon tell her mom about us.. "um.. dae~ her fans can be quite rude sometime… (like sooo rude~)" I sigh when I remember the accident with her fans today. then I lower my head, I open my upper button of my collar to let an air escape and in to my shirt, since it's hot in the kitchen, not to mention wearing school

Ms Kim then look at me "oh? are you feeling hot tiffany dea-" I look at her, hearing that her sentence dint finish, "um? what's wrong ms Kim?" she then grin widely at me, huh? dang! she's so like taetae~ haha "oh, what's that on your neck tiffany dear? did something happen to you?" ask her while pointing toward my neck, and why the heck is she smirking like that? but wait! my neck! the hickey! ugh! taetae! I'm so going to kill you after this, you cause me so much embarrassing moment today! "oh? um… this?(holding her neck)..err.. its.." "It's a mosquito bite umma… gezz.. don't have to be so serious in asking her that…*show her tongue*" yeay! taetae for the rescue~~~ XD wait! I'm mad at her, yeah! she's dead later. "ye-yeah! it's a mosquito bite, I forgot to shut the windows and got this… aha aha *sweating*.."

"hahaha~ I thought that it will be-" then taeyeon cut her umma word "ah! umma! what did you cook there?! uwah! my favorite! let me take a bite~ aaaa~~~*opening her mouth*" _KNOCK!_ _OUCH!_ "aish! this kid, it's not even cooked yet! aegoo~" "bwo yah~~ umma! that hurt… you know~ aoww~" I chuckle at how cute taeyeon look when she complain to her umma and rubbed her injured head, when her umma knock her head with a spatula that she . She then go to behind my back and hug me from behind, I shock at what she did to me,

"umma so mean! can't even let her own daughter take a bite of her favorite food.. I'm so hungry rite now.." she whines at her umma, "aegoo! this kid, you can eat them as much as you want when it cooked in just a few minutes, not only you can eat this, you also get to taste tiffany cooked today… so~ be patient! and wait outside, and don't bother tiffany" she then quickly look at me just relies that I've been cooking this entire time. talk about slow reaction.

"uwah! tippanie! you also cook?!" I then smile at her and pinches her check can't help it seeing her so excited like this… "dae~ I help your umma to cook, she say that she want to taste my cooking, so that's why I cook now. and also, she say you might as well will be so happy about this.." her smile becoming more and more wider now. "ya! of course I'm happy! ukyaa~ this is the bestest day of my life! I'll wait outside patiently with Hayeon, hurry up with those cooking~ I'm starving~~"

She then happily go outside as me and mss Kim continue our cooking.

after about 10 more minute like that we finally finish cook. it's about 7.15pm now, good perfect time to eat dinner, then ms Kim quickly asked me to announce that dinner is ready to both of them that's been waiting impatiently outside. "urm~ dinner is ready.." I shout a bit shy when I notice that this is the first time that I'm doing something like this. After that, I can hear the sound of footsteps running fast into the dining room. I giggle when I know who the one that's running like that is. Dork.

after that, I set the table with all the dishes and we eat together. Taeyeon is sitting next to me then grin widely at me, before she continues her eating. "uwah! tippanie! this is so delicious! hehehe.. I think I can eat like 10 more plates of your cooking~" says taetae suddenly when she taste my cooking, I can feel myself blushing with her word and same goes when Ms Kim Is the one that praise me the second time. "Yes Tiffany, your cooking is very nice and delicious, omo~ you can be such a good wife in the future~ *smiling very wide and look at taeyeon*" huh? why must she look at taeyeon? "dae! MY~ WIFE! hehehehe" yes! taetae your WIFE! hehehe…

… huh?

wait, what?! O my TAEYEON! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! "ohohohoh~ my dear daughter is a very picky person, umma still can't believe that you found such a beautiful person, kind and also know how to cook.. aish~ my daughter has grown up now.. time flies so fast~ *smiling widely*" what the hell? I can't take this anymore!

" *blushing furiously now*urm~ Ms Kim~ umm~ do you b-by any ch-chance know about my re-re-la-tionship with taeyeon?" i look at taeyeon and back at ms Kim, then the both of them laugh in harmony and follow by hayeon but she's looking a bit confuse but still laughing.

aish jinja! "Taetae~~~ why are you laughing? did you tell your umma already?! tell me!" I whisper quietly to her. She then nod her head like crazy and give me her corkiest smile ever, I widen my eyes and gasp knowing that her mom already know about us. I can feel my face is blushing more redder than before, I think I'm going to die in embarrasses.. did anyone ever die from this situation before? no? then I think I'm the first person that will die like this.

"Mss Kim! I'm very sorry that I make Taeyeon like this~ I'm truly am sorry!*standing up and bow* please accept me~ i-ii love taeyeon with all my heart.. i-" while I'm trying to explain everything to ms Kim suddenly I can feel that someone is lifting my chin up to face her.

It was Ms Kim, I look directly at her and ask me "tiffany dear~ there's no need for you to apologies to me like that… umma already accept the fact that my daughter is in love with you… as long as she is happy, umma will accept everything that she do. At first I'm going to go against this relationship…" "huh! you did! but why-" taeyeon then cut by her umma" "let umma finish taeyeon.

*taeyeon then nod her head and say sorry then signal her umma to continue while giving a confuse expression* but then… I can see that, after taeyeon meet you, she's been so happy lately and this is the first time that she bring someone home other than Yuri, not only that… I can see that she can enjoy her day much more than before. She's become the old tayeon that I know before her appa past away… so, tiffany-shi… please take a good care of my daughter and please don't let her alone.. I know she will never let you alone too."

At first I was speechless… but then I can feel that a salty water start to roll down to my check, I was so touch by what she told me, I dint know that taetae's been lonely before and not the same person until she meet me, and her umma love her so much, I then cry and hug her deeply touch by her word and thank that she's accept our relationship. "ms Kim… I'm so happy that you accept our relationship~ i-I'm so happy right now, I promise that I will take a good care of taenggo here and make her happy…" I look at Tayeon and smile to her in my sobbing she then give me a gentle smile when she see how happy I am.

"well then tiffany~ you don't have to call me by that name, just call me umma~ since you are dating my daughter now, ok?" "d-d-dae umma~" when I called her by that name, I can feel that my tears start to roll down again… how I miss to call that name once more~ umma~ "ah? tiffany dear.. why are you crying again… I know that you are so happy, it's not good crying like these in front of the food~ now now, let's continue eating…" I once again nod and grin happily toward my new Umma.. "dae umma~"

Taeyeon then smile at me and hold my hand from under the table, but then I pinch her hand very hard making her jerking up "ouch! what was that for?!" she ask me "that's for NOT telling me that you told umma about our relationship, serve you right. hump!" I said while puffing my check and cross my arms. then all of us laughing , except for one person that's frowning and trying her best begging for my forgiveness.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

Finally it's the day off our performance has finally arrived, after practicing none stop for 1 week before the show start, I barely have time for tiffany~ haish… it's been one week… one whole week! ergh! but I have no choice~ I'm the leader and I have to stay focus with it and have to show to my member how a leader should be… but yet again… tiffany~ I miss you…

I remember the time when I tell her that I'm going to be super busy this week.

Flash back 

At school

Taeyeon Pov

"tippanie~~" I said to her using my agyo voice. "yes tae~" she answer me back, she's still busy doing her homework + studying focusing only on it… I frown when she dint even look at me… "panie a~ it's lunch break~ would you please let down your pen and focus on me~ *pouting*" after hearing me complain to her, she finally put down her pen and look at me.

"miahne~ omo~ my taenggo is frowning… hahaha, that's so cute!" she say while pinching my check. "yah~ stop that…" she then just giggle at me. "um~ what is it then that you want to talk to me about?" she ask me while holding my hands, and play with it. At this time, there's no one inside the class room, that's include Yuri and Jessica. I wonder where those two might be. Lately they become friendlier toward each other. But Yuri dint say anything about it. hmm~

"taetae?" she ask me again, snapping away my thought. "oh! miahne~ hehe…" she then laugh at me "aish~ why are you spacing out anyway… now, tell me what is it that you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath and say it to her. "umm~ you know about the welcoming ceremony for the first year student right?" "um~ yeah~~ what about it?" "well~ that ceremony is~ next week… and by next week… meaning… this week, I'm going to be super busy with dance rehearsal~" she then stare at me for a moment and speak up.

"ow… I see… okay then" huh? that's it? "huh? you okay with it?" she then smile at me and hold my hand tightly. "silly taetae~ so this is what you've been worry about this whole period… of course I'm okay with it, it's your duty to lead them… and~ I should be understand that you will be busy… so.. it's okay, it's only for one week…" she say it to me while smiling. ish~ I know it's fake "tippanie~ I know you're not okay with this… umm~ you can come and see me rehears! yeah! that's a great idea! That way there will be no problem." I said cheerfully.

"yea~ I'm a bit not okay with it but. aish taetae you silly~ I can't come… next week I have an exam remember? I have to study for it~ I'm planning to do some revision and study with Jessica tonight and this whole week…" shoot! how can I forget that she have an exam next week. haish! jinja! well… because tiffany has been living outside off Korea for a long time, the school teacher decide for her to take the Korean Language exam on her and Jessica (LOL I don't know if got this kindda exam haha, it's just a fic okay? hehe) "umm~ yeah~ your exam.. sorry I forgot… now we can't be together this whole week… this sucks~" I say complaining on the situation.

She then giggle at me and lift up my chin and look into my eyes.. "taetae~ don't be like that~ you have your duty… and I have mine… so, we have to do it with sincerity. No frowning and pouting~ it break my heart seeing you like this~" she say to me. "is that so?*smirking* then kiss me so that I'm not going to frown anymore! *grinning so wide*" she then laugh at me and stand up going to me, "silly~ that's easy~ come here!" she say while pulling my collar and kiss me. it was just a quick kiss when she pull away. I smile to her and smirk~ pulled her toward me and make her sit onto my lap.

"that's not enough~~" I whisper seductively into her ear and I can sense that she's shivering a bit when my hot warm breath tickling her ear, she then smile at me and slap me on the shoulder "yah, why are you such a byuntae taeyeon…" she said while giggling. "well~ that's because I'm going to be super busy and barely be in class and~ I'm going to miss you like crazy after this class was over…" "hahaha~ you can always call and sms me~ tae! don't be so cheesy!" she say… and I just pout to her and hug her waist to pull her into kiss me again. This time it was more passionate than before..

"tae~ unn~ people~ m-might see us like this…" she manage to say that in our kiss. What she say was right… but I kiss her more deeply than before for a few more second and broke it.

"I'm gonna miss those lips~~" I say to her and peck her lips once more. She then blushes to me and wrapping her hand behind my neck. "I'm gonna miss you more tae~ but now… I'm hungry~ but I still have to finish this homework though~" I giggle to her "is that so? umm… then let me go to the canteen and buy you some food, okay?" she nod her head like a kid and smile at me. "hahaha~ okay~ be back in a minute" I said while putting her into her sit again by carrying her like a bridal style and kiss her again. "don't do something weird while I'm gone princess~" I jokingly said like that to her and just receive a laugh from her "hahaha~ just go would you~" "dae dae! *now is running* MY PRINCESS IS HUNGRY! MAKE WAY PEOPLE!" I say while running around the hallway. _(DORK! but~ haaa~ 1 week? seriously? haaa~ this gonna be a long week~ -tiff-)_

End of flash back 

So~ yeah… it's been one week now~ 1 week without feeling her in my arms and kiss her and… ah! this is driving me crazy… haish! it was now 830 am and the ceremony starts at 10am, we come early to prepare all the things that we need for the ceremony. Tiffany promise me that she will be here watching our performance today. but… where is she?! when I come to school today, I dint go to class, I just go straight to the main hall and stay here until now to check on everything that we need, the sound systems and helping around.

I was getting worried when I dint see her presence, just then Jessica showed up into the mian entrance door.

She then wave her hand furiously into the air to greet me and yuri. But~ where's tiffany? "morning Yul! morning taeyeon!" she greet us happily. "morning~" I said to her half hardly, then yuri notice there's something wrong with me. "taeng~ what's wrong with you? you've been acting so strange this whole morning~ calm down would you… I know you are nervouse…" "Yul~ that's not it… hey Sica, where's tippanie? I thought that she's staying at your house this whole week for study, aren't she's coming with you to school this moring?" I asked her In a worry tone.

"ehh? I thought that she's already be here right now? she say to me that she gonna go and meet you like 1 hour ago…"

I widen my eyes and my heart felt like it wants to jump out from my chest, "what the hell!? is that true Jessica?! *holding her shoulder and shaking it*if that so, where is she now?! I've been waiting for her like 2 hours now! but where is she!" I said to her worriedly and lost my patient knowing that there might be something happening to her. "oi! taeng~ calm down!" "you ask me to calm down!? ergh!" I ignore yuri and ran away from them to find tiffany.

I took out my phone and try to dialing her number but there's no one answering, I called her again and again. Then finally there's someone pick it up.

Tae: Tippanie!? is that you! where are you? sica told me that you've been searching for me like one hour ago~ but why dint you come and see me?

Tiff: . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tae: huh? panie a? why are you not answering? yeobeseo?

Tiff: what the! yeo-crashgjskhgjkghah!~

Tae: huh? what's that sound? tippanie?! are you okay! tippanie!

_tuttt tuttt tuttt tuttt~~~_

called end

huh? what the hell? that is not tiffany voice! why is it sounded like a glass broken and there's some kind of a footsteps at behind.. OH MY GOD! don't tell me!

I quickly run toward where the direction I thought would be "MOVE!" I just push away all the people that's getting in my way…

I run and run as fast as I could, I can feel that my heart beat beats more faster and faster not because of the running, but it beats so fast and hard because I'm afraid something worse might happen to my tiffany! shit! this is so not happening! urgh! how can I not go and see her this morning! I'm so stupid! ergh! I mentally cursed myself…

after about 2 minutes of running, I finally arrived at that location, there's no place can make that kind of sound… it was the bathroom.. I arrived in front of the bathroom and try to open the door, but it was locked. I panic trying to open the door but it just won't open! "damn it!"

I frustrated and kick the door open "ergh!" I kick it using all my strength and luckily it open.

The moment the door is open, I can see that there's a deadly figure lying on the floor helplessly and not moving. I quickly run toward the body .. "O MY GD! tippanie! tippanie a!" I yelled, as soon as I approached the figure..

_It's not her_

_It's~ not her~~_

WHAT?!

Turns out to be it was a first year student that's been faint because of unknown reason, I can feel that my heart beat is lessen now because it was not tiffany that's been in this kindda situation.

but I'm still in worry that I dint find tippanie.. I can feel that my tears start to form into my eyes.. but yet again, knowing that this poor girl need help I called ms Ham.. and she then quickly say to me that she will be there in a moment. I sit helplessly on the floor and cry, I have to find her… but this girl also need help… panie a~~

then suddenly I got a call from Yuri.

Yul: yeobeoseo tae where are you!?

Tae: Yuri~~~ *sobbing* I can't find *sobs* tippanie anywhere~~ help me~~ T_T

Yul: are you crying? ahahahaha! my buddy actually cry~~ wow! this is history! wooho!

Tae: *what the hell kwon I thought*yah! how can you even laugh at me when I'm in this such situation! stupid kwon yul! do you think I intend to cry! ergh!

Yul: calm down tae~ haiz… wait for a moment.

Tae: Yuri! don't ask me to calm down when I can't even find my girlfriend! and this is all my fault! I shouldn't let her alone! this is so!-

Tiff: taetaeee~~

Tae:*widen her eyes* tippanie!?

Tiff: aish~ you don't even recognize your own girlfriend voice now? geeez.. it's only been a week! hump!

Tae: *crying even louder* huaaa! tippanie!~ you don't know how worry I'm! *sobs*what happen to you! where are you?! what was that sound before?! where have you been this past 1 hour!? who are you with back then?! are you okay?! are you hurt!? tell me!

Tiff: woa woa woa~ taeyeon~ would you please ask me one by one.. why don't you come here and let me explain everything alright? and don't cry~~ *pouting*

Tae: *still sobbing a little* a-arasso~ but… wait for me for 5 minutes or 10 more… I have to take care of this girl until ms Ham come here and I'm going to help her with this..

Tiff: huh? what girl? who are you with? are you cheating on me KIM TAEYEON!

Tae: uwah! panie a! not so loud! my ears hurt. aegoo~ it's not what you think it is… let me explain later…

Tiff: okay~ arasso…

Tae: okay… bye…

Tiff: wait! tae!

Tae: yea? I'm still here.

Tiff: I miss you…

Tae: *blushing* hehee.. cheesy. I miss you too. ok then, bye…

Tiff: hehehe~ *showing her tongue* dae bye~

end call

Haaaa~ I thought that I'm going to lose her for a moment there well might as well wait for ms Ham to come and help this poor girl here. I wonder why she faint all of a sudden.

A few moment after that come ms Ham, "Tayeon?" "here ms Ham~" I let her know where I am. She then come toward my direction and ask me about what happen, i explain to her that I come here just to find her laying on the floor unconscious. Then we both bring her to the nursery room and let her rest there. I excuse myself from ms Ham and quickly running going to the Main Hall to meet tiffany.

Tiffany Pov

When I ended the call, I give the phone back to yuri. She then smile at me and ask me where I was back then, then I explain to her and Jessica. They both understand my situation and we just wait for tayeon. "tiff, is it true that ms Park say like that?" I smile to her and nodded my head "oh my god! I know you can do it, hehehe, wait what about me?" what she still dint know about it? "phabu sica, haven't you see for your own? I thought that you already know about it?" she then look at me and give me those silly smile of hers "well~~ ehehe.. I don't know okay~ you dint tell me about it… and i~~" ugh~ she must be forget about it again just how she forget about me going to meet ms Park ergh. "fine jessie~ I get it!~ I know you forget, aish jinja, you are so unbelievable sometime" "hehehe.. well? are you going with me after this or not?" I rolled my eyes "yess~~ what else I can do anyway…" she then jump up and down and hug me "yeay! you're the best!"

After that, Yuri excuse herself to check on her crew, since taeyeon is not there to lead them. I took out my hand phone and try to open it… but… ugh! stupid phone.

"Tippanie!" I heard that familiar voice and saw that tayeon come running to me like she haven seen me in century! haha… I smile toward her and spread wide open my arms for her as I know she will surely go towards me. "tae!~" I say to her. "ugh!" come out the sound from her when she hugged me with force. "tippanie! I'm glad that you okay~ I was so worried about you~" she's so caring~ aww…

"Taenggo~ I'm really fine… there's nothing happen to me~ why you've been so worried about me~?" she then look at me with a worried face "I thought that something bad might happen to you~ when I call you, I heard this weird noise and why is it so hard for me to call you anyway? explain" she demand me. okay~~ here goes nothing..

"aish~ you've been worry too much, okay… this is what really happen. 1 hour ago, I said to sica that I'm going to go meet you~ but then I told her that I'm going to stop by to meet ms Park to ask about the exam result… I ask Jessica to come along with me, but she was sooo~ spacing out that time and it pissed me off and I just go without her. When I reach ms Park office I silent my phone… that's why I dint hear you calling me, but then when I relies that you call me, the moment I pick up the phone, suddenly the phone went wrong and just broken! ugh~! I love this phone… haaa~ guess it's time for her to go…*pouting* (LOL she even addressing the phone as 'her' she must be treasure it so much) so~ after that… after I know about my result~ I came here to meet you and notice that you are not here… so I ask yuri and they seems to be so shock about my presence… I think that, someone that I've been telling about dint explain the right thing to you..*looking at Jessica* hump!"

Jessica then quickly look away and go to find a sit. "so~~ yeah~ that's my story… you don't have to worry about me so much tae~"

She then smile at me but still confuse. "your phone broke down? how can that happen anyway?" she ask me, "umm~ I don't know either, maybe it's because I accidently dropped it at the bathroom last Wednesday~ remember the time you call me?" "ow~ yeah… that time~ hehehe *she was so turn on by me when I say to her that I'm going to kiss her so passionately and do-*" "tae! stop daydreaming!" "oh! miahne~ ehehehe.." aish~ this girl! always thinking about byuntae! I can see it from her facial expression. jinja "anyway~ panie a, how's your Korean Language exam goes?" I smile to her and hugged her. "I nailed it! hehehe" I happily say that to her, she then smile widely to me and kiss my check~ "hahaha~ I know you can do it, that's my panie!" she say praising me.

"so~ tae~ who's that girl you talking about just now? *frowning*" she giggle at me and explain "she's a first year student that I found unconscious on the restroom floor~ I thought that it was you… so~ I kindda panic and try to wake her up, but then as soon as I saw her face… she was~" "what? pretty?! ugh! byun!" I say to her while slapping her shoulder hard "ouch! panie a!~ that hurt!~ you dint let me to finish my word~ *frowning* I was going to say that she was NOT! you… aegoo~" ops~ my bad…

" hehehe… miahne, so then~ what happen next?" "when I relies it's not you… I broke down and cry, you know how furious my fans could be, remember the last time they talk to us? *tiffany nod her head and say 'yess~ how could I forget about that and the hickeys' rolled her eyes and yet slap taetae shoulder again for making her suffer that day* urgh~ that's only by word they can make you afraid of them, what if by physical? that's why I'm worry about it"

"aww~ taetae~ you're so sweet!" just then when we was still in our sweet moment, yuri just have to ruin it~ aish! Yuri! "Oi taeng! there you are! come over quickly the member needs you!" she say shouting from the stage. "dae~~ arasso! be there in a minute!" she shouts back.

"panie a~ we continue at home okay? I have to go practice a little with them" "see me at home?" "home? did I say that?! ahaha.. I mean… your home, ehehe~"

I blush at her statement when she stating that my house has become our house. "silly taetae~ arasso arasso~ go now.. they waiting for you~" she then smile at me and give me a quick peek on my check.

"don't go anywhere now~ just sit here okay? make sure you sit on the front row!" she say to me when she is now running toward the stage. "silly~ front row is all for first year student. phabu tae" I mumble the word to myself as she is now already on the stage practicing with them for the last time before the real performance begin.

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

The moment our Principal announce the welcoming ceremony has ended, that is our queue for us to be ready for performance. "okay guys! ready?!" "yea!" "okay! I don't want any mistake today, I know you guys can do it. so! let's do our best ok!?" "yea!"

Then the mc announce to the student, "okay 1st year student~ after this there will be a performance from the school dance club that lead by Kim Taeyeon, please enjoy their performance" The moment they heard about performance, all of them cheer loudly for us. I grin toward the crowd and bring my member out to the stage. I let them go first and I'm the last one. We take our position in one line, I was standing number 3 behind Seohyun our maknae, from the front is Yoona, Seohyun, Me, Hyoyon, Soyoung, and Sunny. When the music start all of us start to dance with the music beat.

The crowd is going crazy seeing us dancing, well~ we quite well known at school, especially with the 1st and 2nd year student. At our school got 5 years of student level (LOL this only a fic okay~ :P) and me is in the 4th year. I don't know how they know us so fast, they just enter this school about a week ago~ umm~ maybe rumors do spread fast.

We keep on dancing with full of passion, but then my eyes caught one figure that's been standing behind the crowd cheering with another blond figure. It was tiffany and Jessica, I smile seeing them almost the same with the 1st year student cheering loudly like them. haha.

When the song finally ends, we bow to the crowd and introduce our self. One by one of us introduce our self, because we are a part of the school club, finally it was my turn to introduce.

"annyonggikaseo~ Kim Taeyeon imnida~" "aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Unnie! you're the best! we loved you!" what the? they already know me? haha "dae dae~ khamsahamnida~ hehehe~ do you guys enjoy our performance?" I ask them but then, there was this person answer me with full passion "DAE! I LOVE YOU GUYS PERFORMANCE SO MUCH! wooohoooo! go taenggo! yeah! go Yuri! and taeyeon!" hahaha~ it was Jessica and tiffany. Lol why are they so high? haha. After that, the crowd agree with them and cheer again showing that they enjoy our performance. "wow!~ then you guys really like's our performance then!" say's yuri. All of us just laugh at them.

"okay~ well then, before we leave. let's play a little game. try to guess our name and who is the leader of this group" say's yoona. "yeah! that's right! we just introduce our self just now, let's see how good is your memory" say soyoung. Then the crowd agree to play, and we show our self and ask 'who am I' all of them got it right. Then when we ask them who is the leader, all off them cheer my name. This makes me blushing really hard.

"geeezz~ how you guys know? *The mc told us! say's one off the fans. hahaha~ okay, you got it right and thanks to the mc hehehe. okay~ it's time for us to leave for the next performance for you guys. I hope you guys will always support us. Khamsahamnida!~ and welcome to Sowon all girls High School! annyong!~" all of us bow and leave the stage.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

After they finish the performance, me and Jessica quickly go back stage to meet them

"hei jess, before we go and meet them, I want to ask you something.." she then stop form walking and turn to my direction "yea, sure tiff, what is it?" "You're dating yuri don't you?" I asked her staright forwadly as I know in just a moment later they will come to us. "What?! n-no-nooo~ i-I me and her only friends! trust me, there's nothing going on between me and her"

"are you sure?~ then why you seems so closed to her? Jessie!~ don't lie to me, you know I hate people who lie to me. hump!" "but tiff~~ there really is nothing happen between me and her~ *Tiifany's doubing her word and Jessica rolled her eyes* oo my god~ trust me!" she say, well… when she's like that, meaning she really means it. "okay fine I trust you… but~ you like her don't you?!" I asked her excitedly

"No! I'm stairght! weeeek!~ *showing her tounge out* I'm not like youuu~~ gay!" she said to me, "ugh! stop teasing me! Jessie! I really love taeyeon okay~ I can't do anything about it. and I don't care what other people going to say about it"

"hahaha! awww~ my friend is mad at me… okay~ sorrry~ jokes only" "yea! you should be! hump! but~ really? are you sure you stairght? cus~ the way I see you… you seems NOT like one.. hahaha" I tease her back.

"Yah! I am okay! I'm stairght like a ruller! –"

"Tippanie! Jessica" we both look at the voice direction turns out to be taeyeon and Yuri with all her member, heading toward us. And there was Yuri waving her hand toward Jessica, but the moment Jessica saw Yuri smiling to her, she began to blush like crazy and suddenly becoming shy~ what the hell~~ I go to her and wishper

"heh! let's see how stairght you are~~ stairght as a ruller~ yeah right! ahaha" she then just slap me on the shoulder and I keep on giggling at her.

"Okay fine! I don't know okay! would you please keep it quiet and don't you dare to tell her about this" she say back to me I look at her and smrik "tell her what? that you like her?" "OMG tiff! shut up! their almost here, Yuri can hear you!" I look back to her and give her a smirk "NOT when you talk in English~ okay! I want to try something! hehehe" she then rolled her eyes and just follow me to approach them.

"Taetae! that was soo~ great! and you look so hwat! haha" I say to her, she then smile to me

and hugged me "well~ I did great because there was you cheering for me… hehehe" I then hugged her back and wipe away her sweaty forhead "cheesy tae~" she then giggle cutely at it and I decide to broke the hug and talk to the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys! you did so great! it was an awesome performance! umm~ I was wondering… would you guys would like to go to my house after this to make a little celebration on today achievement? it will be fun! and~ we can know each other much better… what do you say?" I asked all of them, but then taeyeon come to me and wishper "I thought that I can have sometime with you tonight~~~"

she say with a frown on her face. aha! so cute! "um.. you will~ but not tonight~ I have a plan for sica and Yuri tonight, hehe. how bout tomorrow?" she then smile to me and nodded her head. "okay, but what about those plan?" she ask me "you'll see~"

After taeyeon and I officially become's couple. We rarely go to my house, instead she is busy practicing her dance routine and I will support her. I really want her to sleep over at my house… oh well, since the dance performance already pass, and same goes with my exam.. I'm going to bring her to sleep over. but, not now. I'm going to show sica that I'm right! and she's wrong! _(LOL Cupid fany?)_

I move my attention back to them and ask them again "so? how was it?" they smile to me "yeah!~ sure! it will be fun!" says Yoona, "and~ we never seen your house before,Besides~ we dint get the chance to know our leader girlfriend much, because she was waaay~ over protective of you~ *glancing at Taeyeon and taeyeon stare her back with a deadly glare* OMG scary!*shivering* hahaha~ so why not!" said Sunny and then continue by Sooyoung saying

"and!~ OMG FOODD! WE are sooo~ starving right now! let's goo!" all of them laughing at the way sooyoung react whenever she hears there will be food

"are you talking about yourself soo? we are not that hungry~ hahaha" sooyoung then rolled her eyes and slapped Sunny shoulder "shut up! huh!" I giggle seeing them so friendly toward each other.

"um.. so it's settle then! wait~ how about you Seohyun? you can come or not?" "dae unnie~ I just follow them, because I don't know what else to do since after this the school ended early…hyoyon agree to follow to." yep! because today was a welcoming ceremony for the 1st year student, the principal gave us an early leave, gosh~ she's so kind. hehe. and oh! Maknae is so innocent. hehe "okay then, it's settle! now~ to go to my house~ today I brought my car with me to school, who else bring her car today? umm~ I presume, Yuri-shi?" I asked her since on this group, only me and Yuri have car lincense, well~ sica also have. But she is just to afraid to drive her car in a new environment.

Yuri then nodded her head and bring out her key's to show to them. "wait~ panie a, you have a car? why I don't know abou this?" I rolled my eyes and pinch her check " Taee~~ I did told you about it remember?, you must be forget about it then~ why you always spacing out anyway, you can be Sica friend! *pouting*" "really! omo~~ miahne… hehehe, ah! now I remember! hahaha… it was the BMW X6 right? *Tiffany nods her head* see~ I don't forget it.. hehehe" "yeah! lucky you remember it hump!"

Taeyeon then laugh at me and talk to her member " guys, since we going to have our little celebration at MY pani house~ we might as well going to the mall to buy some stuff for it then *looking at tiffany and tiff just smile to her agreeing* if that so~ Yoona, Seohyun and Hyoyon you come with me in tiffany's car while, Sunny, Sooyoung and sica in Yuri's car. Is that okay with you guys?" she say giving order and deviding a team for them. All of them has no protest with their leader's order and just nodded saying "daeee~!" cheering a bit happy about our little then Sica say a word "wait!~ why I have to be on Yuri's car?" she asked blurrly and looking at me and taeyeon we both just smile to her and I reply her back using English.

*English mode on* "well~ Honey,that's because Yoona and Seohyun can't be separated and taeyeon like's to have hyoyon with us in the car, so~ there's no more space for your big ass~! haha, besides, Jessie.. I'm going to prove to you that YOU ARE NOT AS STAIRGHT AS A RULLER like you said you are. hahaha!" I laught at my last word for her, "Tiffany! this is not fair! you tricked me! and I told you~ I'm not gay!" "yeah right~~ okay…. if you really don't like her, how bout this!" "Yuri-shi! sica said that she want to sit in front next to you, is that okay with you? *talk in Korean now*"

Yuri blinks her eyes a few moment trying to process what's happening when the two foregine people talking in English just now start to ask her again in Korean. "oh? dae dae~ I don't mind about it *smiling to Sica*" the moment yuri smile to her she furiously blush to her "great!" I say but then Jessica ran to me and grab my hand "what the hell tiff! why you have to do that! *back to English talk*" "ahahaha! wow! you have to see how's your face look's like right now~ haha, 'straight!' yeah right~" sica then just slapped my hand and frowning.

"okay ok, enough with the chit chat, can we please go now?" ask taeyeon, I then giggling and walk away from Jessica "dae! let's go people!" "yeaaa!" all of them scream in unition. "urgh! I hate you Tiffany Hwang! god!" I can hear that Jessica is frowning at the back but I just keep on giggling to her I walk next to taeyeon and hold her "thanks for helping me~ hehehe" "no problem, besides, I can see that Yuri really like's sica too.."

I widen my eyes shock by the statement " really?! Yuri like's Jessie?" she then nods her head "yeah, it was so obvious, when I ask her what happen between her and sica it was obviously she was lieing to me saying that theres nothing happening between them, and they only friend and bla bla bla~~ hahaha, Yuri is so weird when she's lieing about something"

I laugh at how the way she explane it to me. "umm~ it's seems that they both like's each other but don't want to admit it. hm! let's see how far they can manage to hold back their feelings." "hahaha~ what are you, a cupid? Cupiny! hahaha!" I then slap her hand as we are now heading toward my car while the other group going to Yuri's car.

**Yoona Pov**

When we finally arrived at Tiffany's unnie car, my jaw dropped open when we see her car, that's include seohyun and hyoyon.. it was a BMW X6 car! that's! my dream car! omg! I can't believe that tiffany unnie have this car! she's so rich!

"aaaaa! unnie! is this really your car!" I sream toward tiffany, she then smile at me and nodded her head "dae~ it is my car, I actually can't belive my self that I have this car, why did I even buy this car anyway?~ although I like pink but.. I just adore this car and decide to buy it. heheh, anyway, now let's go in" she say.

she don't know why she buy it, but just buy only because she adores it?! wow! she really are rich. but wait, how did she manage to bring this car here so quick anyway?

When we already inside the car I sit next to seohyun and next to me is Hyoyon. I smile to Seo and help her on putting the sitbelt on. "gomawo-yo~" she say, ehe! her voice is so cute! haa~ if only she is mine… *pouting* I smile back to her and sit back on the sit.

While we are on the way to the shopping mall, more like a market place, only that it was big, I ask tiffany about the car.

"tiffany unnie, how long does it takes for this car to arrived here in Korea?" I asked her curious to know about it. she then smile to me and see me through the mirrow "it's not long actually.. only 2 weeks" she say. what! "2 weeks?! but, arnt it suppose to arrived like 1 month something like that?" I asked her again "well~ yeah it supposed to be that way, but… umm.. you see, my appa own this sailing company and that's why it can arrived this early. ^^" "really! that's so cool! you must be really rich then! I wish I have a car like this… *pouting again* you know~ this is my dream car.."

both taeyeon and Tiffany unnie laugh at me "yong! it's not possible for you to buy this car, you just have to ask tiffany to buy one for you, hee! simple." Taeyeon unnie jokingly say but her face look's a bit serious just then she recived a slap from tiffany on her arms "ouch! panie a! what wa that for?!" she ask, "you supposed to say 'you have to work hard to get this kind of car' something like that, not just simply say someone can buy it for you, jinja" she scold taeyeon unnie.

"but that is how you get this car right? just simply asked it from your dad?" tiffany then rolled her eyes and slapped taeyeon arm again but her eyes not leaving the road "it's different for me taeyeon… I'm a spoiled brat, and I don't want yoona to be spoiled like me" taeyeon then smile to tiffany unnie and so do I, she was so concern about other people. "unnie! gomawo-yo! I will work hard to get what I want from now on! hehehe" I say to them. they both them giggle to me.

Suddenly Seohyun asked me something "Yoona, my head hurt…" she say complaining to me aww~ " really? do you want to lay down on me?" I asked her, then taeyeon unnie asked us

"huh? what's wrong with you Seo? are you sick" seohyun just nodded her head and lay onto my lap "dae unnie, she say that her head hurt and maybe after laying down for a bit it will be better soon" I smile to her assureing that everythings is ok.

"if that so~ okay then" she moved back to her fany's.

I look to my left and saw that Hyoyon is already asleep, maybe tired from the performance just now. I look at seohyun she is now sleeping soundlessly on my lap, gosh~ she is so pretty… I can't help myself to caressed her face, and saw her innocent face, I know this is wrong.. but… I think I love her…

In Yuri's Car

**Jessica Pov**

It was a death silence in Yuri's car, once in a while I glance at Yuri, but everytime I glance at her, she will also glance at me. Because of that simple glance between me and her it can makes me blush furiously. Why the hell am I like this, after the incident last month, every movement that She makes, will makes my heart beat so fast. Why am I acting like this… do I like her? no no! I don't like her! I'm stairght! okay! I'm stairght! "ugh!"

"oh? Sica? are you okay?" shoot! "ah? nothing nothing, continue your driving" "um.. okay~ *smile*" omg~ please don't smile like that to me.. ugh! after that I quickly look out the window. I can see her reflection through the window. 'why you make me feel like this Yuri a~ whenever you smile to me, my heart will beat like crazy.. haa~ I admit that I like seeing you smile like that' just then she turn to me and smile to me AGAIN, ugH! stop smiling to me like that, but then.. when she turn to me, I can see that her facial expression changing.

Why is she like that, she… she kindda look sad and was hoping something would happen. But what is it? I turn my face to face her. She then quickly turn to the front and continue her driving. ahh~ this silences killing me~ Tiff! you are so death when I get you.

**Yuri Pov**

"oh? Sica? are you okay? ?" "ah? nothing nothing, continue your driving" "um.. okay~ *smile*" why she suddenly like that? did she hates me that much? haa~ it's been a month now, all she did was ignore me and try to avoide my gaze everytime I try to melt her heart. Yes I like Jessica~ but.. I don't think that she likes me back, well… she's stairght.

I frown knowing that my love for her will never be return. I look at her and saw that she is now looking out off the window, I smile seeing her face solemly looking out the window, but then, I frown again.. 'she will never be mine' I thought, I sadly look away and concerntrate on driving.

A few moment's later I look up on the side mirrow to check up on the two sitting on the back, the moment I saw them, it was an unbelieveable scene that makes my eyes pops out from my shell. I quickly nudge sica by her shoulder using my free hand to show her what's going on on the back seat. "ppssst! sica!" I say while shaking her a bit by her shoulder. She then quickly look at me and almost mad at me because I was shaking her and making her shock by my sudden moves.

"what!" she say in a wishper way, since I start it first then she just follow how I'm talking now. hahaha. I giggle silently at her seeing how her face react, "look behind" I say. After that she then turn her head to the side and saw what I saw earlier.

Sunny has fallen asleep on Sooyoung shoulder and had her hand wrap around sooyoung's waist, while sooyoung had her arm's wrap around sunny's and sooyoung's head was on top of sunny's head by the side. It was so sweet seeing them like that, I notice that they always been arguing with each other, but now.. just looked at them. haha, so sweet!

Jessica then turn her head back to the front and slump her back against the seat. Her face look's kindda pissed off and frowning. Why is she acting like that? don't tell me.. did she like one of them?! no~ no way! sica is mine! there's no way she can be with someone else but me! I slowly approach her when I stop on a traffic light.

I move closer to her and hold her hands "Sica, what wrong? why you suddenly look's kindda upsad and frowning?" I say to her and caressing her hand. She then look at me then down to my hand that's been holding hers. She then quickly look away and shake her head,

but~ did I just saw her blushing when she looks at my hand that's holding her? no no.. that's impossible. "An-aniyah.. it's just that, I'm hungry a-and sleepy. But I can't sleep, s-so.. erm.. I kindda jealous of them can easily fall asleep"

I know she's lieing.. but. I don't want to make things worst. Haaa~ maybe she likes sooyoung… or maybe sunny~~ ah! molla! "oww.. then… don't worry, we're gonna reach the mall in a minute, maybe I can buy you an ice-cream to cover your hunger. how's that sound?" I asked her still holding her hand, this time she turn to me and smile widely at me

"Yuri-a! Really!? then I want a whole scoop of Baskin robbins Vanilla ice-cream! okay?! aaaa! ice-cream! " wow o wow! where did that come from? I guess she like ice-cream that much huh? just like tiffany, hahahaha!~

but yeah, there we go, her dolphin voice comes out again, I can hear the two back there is complaining about how loud sica voice were. who wouldn't? it's a high pitch! only me can take it. cus I find it cute! hehehe "OMG!~ whose voice is that? my ears~~~ urgh~" say's sunny while rubbing her ears and nuzzling more toward sooyoung's .

I just laugh at her and reply to sica "of course I will… I just said that I'm going to buy you one, so.. I will buy one. hehe" I gave her my RARELY dorky smile to her, she then blush again, but this time just stay silent and nodded her head and say "okay~ you better buy me one yuri-a…" omo~ why so cute~ "arasso~ sica baby~" I say. She then look away while let go of my hand and slowly blushing more.. haha! cute. but why must she blush? mm.. oh well..

wait!

_"arasso~ sica baby~"_

Oh my goaadd! what the did I say?! did I just call her baby?! B.A.B.Y? ugh! stupid kwon!

The light had turn to green now and I proceed on going towards the mall.

_BLUSHING FURIOUSLY WITH WHAT I JUST DID._now she will never likes me! nice moves kwon~ haish~

At the mall

** Jessica Pov**

The moment we arrived at the shopping mall carpark, I quickly exited my self from yuri's car to find tiffany without looking back.

Why did she even calls me like that! this is so embarrassing!~ luckily Sunny and Sooyoung were sleeping. ah! Yuri! don't make me more confuse!

I don't like her I don't like her I don't-

"sica~!" I heard someone is calling me, and it's none other than yuri. she grab my hand and turn me around to face her.

"Why you run away like that, at least wait for us.. you could've lost in this shopping mall~" she say to me in a worried tone. aish! don't have to care about me! but… it is true, this is the first time I came to this mall, ergh!

" I won't.. get lost" I say doubting about it myself "don't say that! what if you really are lost! you know how blurr you can be in times.." gosh! she knows me well… haaa~ " t-that won't happen, because.. what's handphone are for? I can always contact tiff with it, no biggie" I said cooly to her.

"aii~ don't you remember? tiffany's phone is not functioning, and you don't even have my phone number and so does taeyeon."

well.. that's true, but "no~ I have taeyeon's phone number.. so won't get lost" with that she suddenly freeze and shut her mouth. She look at me in disbelieve and furrows her eyebrows.

That's weird?

"o-ow~ I see.. then… you should go look for tiffany then. i-I'll go back to the car and wake them both." she then walk away with her shock face.

is she… mad at me because I have taeyeon phone's number but not her? no~ can't be. I then continue my walk and start dialing taeyeon's number.

**Yuri Pov**

I angrily walk back to the car and open the cars door furiously. "yah! wake up!" I shouted at them realizing that I shouted to loud until they both waking up in shock and that makes their head bumps into one another. I quietly giggling to myself remembering that I was still mad at what just happen.

"ouch!~" the both of them rubbing their head "yah! Yuri! what was that shout for! ergh! my head! damn you kwon!" say's sooyoung. "whatever, wake up, we're here. let's go" I said monotinuously to them, and that makes them both blinks to me sensing that I'm acting all cold to them.

"Yuri ah, are you okay? you seems not in the mood?" ask Sunny, I then turn to them and glare at them "just.. don' . " I said and proceed on walking. Both of them shrug their shoulder and just follow from behind.

"urgh! why she have taeng's phone number but not mine! it's been a month now! for god sake! a month! and I still don't even have her phone number! god! I'm such a coward! " I mentally cursing myself knowing how stupid I am.

**Taeyeon Pov**

We are now inside the shopping malls and start to find things that we need for our little party at my love house. I was quite upsad that I can't spend the night with tiffany. Although we have been going out about a month now, we decide to take things slowly..

but~I've been holding my lust for her too long now, I don't know rather I can hold it any longer. the more I try to hold it, the more it shows! ergh! I'm soo addicted to her now. haish..

All of us agree that we gonna go on our separate way but still, I'm going to instruct them to walk in group. The 1st group are Jessica, Yuri, Sooyoung and Sunny.. well, practically like before. So 2nd group is me, Tiffany, Yoona, Seohyun and Hyoyon.

"okay!~ guys, meet up at this same point on 5pm okay? make sure everyone is in group. ara?" I told them, and all of them nodded their head in unition. But then, I saw that Jessica is walking faster than Yuri. She is now walking side by side with Sooyoung and Sunny. Then I can see that Yuri is frowning and talking to herself about something.

huh?What happen anyway? before they were fine, but now? aegoo~later I talk to her about it.

"okay~ are we ready to go now?" I ask tiffany,Yoona, Hyoyon and Seohyun. "dae unnie~" say's seohyun. "okay then, let's go!" I grab tiffany's hand and walk behind the rest. We headed toward the gift shop to look for supplies for the party like the ballons and all. while the other team search for food. Well, it's actually Sooyoung idea anyway, she really wanted to pick the food. haish~ shikshin!

While Yoona is busy with seohyun, Hyoyon is absorbing things around. Then only left me and my baby. hehehe~ _(Byuntae mode, ON!)_

While tiffany is looking around for the party mask, I sneek over beside her and put my hand around her waist. She seem kindda shock with my action but then smile at me. yeay! green light!

"are you going to buy that?" I asked her "umm~ yeah, isn't this pretty?!" she say excitingly, while lifting it up on my face to try it on me. "hahaha, of course it does, Its PINK that's why its pretty…" I teasingly said that to her.

"well~ because its PINK than it's pretty, everything in PINK is perfect you know!" she say, haha

"yea! it is! just like your pink lips~" I say then caressed her lips with my thumb. She then shock at my sudden action and slap my hand teasingly. "tae!~ stop that.." "umm~ cannot.. your lips is perfect! cus it's pink! and not to mention delicious too~ *grinning*" I say,then unconsciously lick my own lips.

"Byuntae! stop saying things like that here, cheesy! I'm going to buy this" "hehehe~ can't help it fany ah~" she then proceed to the next shelve I just follow her from behind,

this time it was much further than other people. well.. this shop is BIG! I cant believe it either. but yeah, its big.

While she's looking for some stuff under the reck, she have to bend down a bit to look for it. but when she bend down, her butt curve slightly exposed at my eyes! although she is wearing our school uniform right now, but that skirt is just to short and that makes it happen that way.

I widen my eyes seeing this in front off me, I smirk to myself and move on to her side.

"what are you looking for panie a?" I asked her and put my hand behind her and bend together with her. "umm~ this mug looks pretty.. don't you think?" she asked me "this mug? yea, it is.. but, why you want to buy this?" "silly~ I just said that their were pretty, doesn't mean that I'm going to buy them.. phabu taeng." she say to me.

I giggle a little at her, while she is still busy observing the mug, I slowly put my hand behind her back and moves it down to her butt and caressed it a little then squezz it. o my~ so soft~~ _(LOL)_

She then widen her eyes and stand up straight real quick. "taeng!" she say

"what?" I say back acting all innocent "what what?! what was that for?" she asked me.

"what was that what?" I asked her more of a question. "ergh! you just grab my but-"

"Unnie!~"

great! thank you Yoona!~ hehehe "Unnie! we found this! aren't this cute! should we buy them?!" yoona ask tiffany while holding a big red heart shapped ballons in the air, and seohyun carrying a party paper sign in her hand. The word are all in cutely design way, Tiffany then move her attention from me and concerntrate on them.

"oh wow! Yoona! these ballons is pretty! okay! yeah, sure we'll buy them. and the sign is perfect, let's go to the counter to pay" when Yoona and seohyun walks pass us, tiffany yet again ask me the same question. urgh~ I though I'm saved already..

"tae! you haven't answerd my question, what was that for?" she asked me "aii~ it's nothing.. it's just that.. urm.. err"

"what?!" she asked when she is now loose her patience.

"because your skirt is to short then when you bend down your butt curve showed up then I accidently saw them then I kindda feel this urge to touch them then I uncountiously did touch them then when I was just enjoying it then you mad at me then came yoona then yea now.."

I explain quickly to her and feel that my check has blush in deep red now, I quickly go to Yoona and leave her behind dumbfounded.

I take out my wallet and pay for the rest of it, I used my credit card to pay for them. Yoona eyes widen seeing my credit card. "Unnie! you really have one of those!" she asked me "um.. yeah? why?" I asked her back "oh, nothing. then you and Tiffany Unnie really are rich" she say.

"eh? me rich? no no~ no I'm not.. I'm just a normal person like you guys! hee!(that's why I don't want to it to other people they will be like this)" I say back, then yoona just giggle at me and turn around to talk with seohyun more.

Just then,tiffany stand next to me and grab my hand tightly to her. Making me harder to move.

That's weird, isn't she's mad at me earlier? then why act this way? oh well. I don't want to see her mad anyway, scary!

We walk out from the shop, yet again she still holding my hand really closed to her chest, I glare at where my arms lay on, and saw that it's completely squezz against her breast. I can feel that my hand is rubbed against her's.

haish~~ I gulp down my saliva that's been gathering around my throat because of this..

urgh!

She looked at me then giggle. "bwo yah~" I say "nothing~ but tae~ until now.. I'm impress.." she say. HUH?

"huh? impress with what?" I asked her again "owh~ nothing, hey! as your punishmen for grabbing my 'Butt'*wishper* in public so suddenly,you have to buy me, yoona,Hyoyon and seohyun an ice-cream! I'm craving for one now~~" she say pouting really cutely to me. don't do that! I might melt!~

"Jinja! yeay! ice-cream!" says Yoona while running around and throw her hands in the air in excitement. "yong~ don't do that~" say's seohyun holding Yoona hands in hers, Yoona then smile dorkly at her and then came hyoyon approcing them "aish Kid! Yoona! stop that!"

"so unnie! you gonna buy one don't you?" she says to me with pleading eyes. "aish~ since all of you want it so badly, I will buy it, but.. I'm now craving for one because of you guys. *especially looking at tiffany*" "yeayyyy! ice-cream!" then the three of them run toward Baskin Robbins and leave me and tiffany behind.

"aish~ kids.. can you believe them tippanie?" the moment I look besides me, tiffany was already gone! and saw that she is now joining the youngster with the ice-cream mode.

How can she moves that fats!? is she a robot or something? _(LOL!)_ I shake my head and decide to join them as well..

**Yuri Pov**

After splitting with taeyeon and tiffany, we headed toward the cold storage deparment to look for some food. But, when we arrived inside. I was left alone behind, sica don't even bother about me..

haaaa~~ just look at her.. all happy with sooyoung and sunny~ can't she even smile to me like that? ergh! this is so not happening!

"so Yuri, what should we buy for dinner tonight?" ask sooyoung to me, I looked at sica for a while but then she look away don't even bother to listen to what I'm going to say.

I sigh seeing her like that. "hm… how bout we make bimpap? or~ maybe spagetthi?" "uwah! yes yes! spagetthi! that's perfect! since tiffany and Jessica are from America, I believe you both can make them well right Jessica?" sooyoung asked her then she turn around her head and face sooyoung.

"dae~ we can make them well! if you want to learn, I can always teach you.. *smiling*" what the~~

"great! I would love too! yeay! spaghetti for tonight! hehehe.. wait, but I also want to eat bimpap though~" "um.. maybe we should make one as well, don't you think? and.. h-hey, sica, have you ever eaten a bimpap before?" I asked her.

she then turn her head around again and just shake her head meaning 'no' yah! I was expecting a better answer than that! she not even look at me! ugh!

"ow.. I see~ then you should taste one, I'll make it for you! now let's go and find those ingredient" I say.

After a while of searching for the ingredient. I finally has to find the last ingredient for the bimpap, and it was cucumber. "umm~ to make this.. I have to find… ah! these!" sica that's been walking around behind me suddenly stop when I turn around the cucumber showed exactly in front of her face,

she widen her eyes and her expression drasticly change .in instant. She backup from me and pinch her nose with her hand

"eeeewwwww! get that thing off me!~" she say, I was shock seeing her act like that, I was still holding the cucumber in my hand but still, I look at her while blinking my eyes a few time.

I try to hold myself from laughing, but I decide to play with it for a while. "oh? why? this is the ingredient for the bimpap~ besides.. it's delicious!" I say and crunch the cucumber like a man that's been hungry for days! "ew eww eww! that is sooo~ grosst! *her facial expression now change* that thing is in the bimpap! I'm soo not going to eat it!"

ahahaha~ she hates cucumber!? ahahah~ "hahaha!" I laugh at her with my open mouth

"oh my god~ the smell~~~ *wants to puek* I think I'm going to throw up" "aww~ do you hate it that much, here! have some!" I said giving the cucumber to her now "YURI! AAAA! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" she is now screaming and ran away from me, I put down the things that I hold and ran chase after her "sica! why you hate it so much!~ it's sooo delicious~ look at me! *munching the cucumber* don't you want some?"

"gross gross gross! go away! aaa!~" she say while throwing her hands toward me to shoo me away from her in a mad way, "ahahahaha~ you are so funny! ahahaha!" I just laugh at her, then I put back the cucumber down and she then stop from running.

She turn to me, and walk towards me agrily and stomp her feat on the ground.

"Yuri! that is not funny! I could've die from tasting or smelling OR seeing it you know!" _(oh my god seriously? ahahaha! LOL)_

"uwah?! did someone actually die from eating this? *laugh again and hold her stomac*" "eeeek! you are so annyoying! I just hate it okay! stop laughing at me! *slapping on yuri's arms repeatly* I hate you I hate you I hate hate hate!"

she say's repeatly that she hates me, I giggle at her and hold her hand to stop her from hitting me more.

"ouch~ that hurt you know~ okay~ I'm sorry.. but sica.. you finally talk to me, please don't ignore me.." I say.

She then look at me then blushing.. she pouts her lips and tugged her hands away from me and walk away. Urgh!~ not again! no! this is not going to continue anymore! I had enough!

"sica!~ don't do this to me!~ please!~ " I say while following from behind. she keeps on walking and say

"you started it! kwon Yuri! go away! " she say

"I start? with what? you the one that's been avoiding me and treat me cold these day's! and now you say it's my fault? you even have Tayeon numbers! but not mine!" I say.

The moment she heard me say that, she stop from moving and shoot her eyes at me and pouts

( urgh! you are so dumb! _-jessica-_)

"you say what? well~ everything! you make me always miss you! you make me craving to meet you! you make me blushing everytime you smiles at me! you make me don't understand myown self! and worse! you show me the thing that I hated the most in this entire world! CUCUMBER! Yuri!~ CUUUUCUMMMBERRR! and! you are the one that doesn't ask for my number! you can always ask from someone else if you are that coward! ugh!"

she say while shouting at me, her face looks so red right now. and this capture many attention.

( I know my face is turning red right now, I don't care! _-Jessica-_)

". . . . . . . . . . . . ." I'm now speechless when she say all of that, infact.. I was shock. she.. shee… what the hell?!

"now you act dumb?! urgh! fine Yuri! go play with you cucumber! I'm going to find tiff, don't you dare to show me that 'thing' again! or else I'm gonna kill you!" she say and strom out from the grocery store.

_She likes me? are you serious!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessica Pov**

I hate kwon yuri! I hate hate hate! why did she have to show me that cucumber! but worst! why the hell did I say that?! did I actually like that? I'm so confuse~ ahh!

"Jessica! wait up!" ergh! why she even follow me now! don't make me even more confuse yuri~

"Jessica~~!" she yet again shout my name when I just keep on walking faster and faster.

This is not happening! why I say that! why why why! I dint actually like her don't i? no! I don't! I don't!

"urgh! JESSICA!" that's the last word I heard from yuri when she is now pulling me toward her and hug me tiedly onto her chest.

"would you please stop for sec!" she say that to me again. I was shock when she did this to me, I widen my eyes, she is now had her arms wrapped around me. People all around is eyeing on us like they saw an alien or something.

I was in my dream land when she hugged me that tight, I can feel her warmness surround me.. I feel so seft, and loved.. what the?

I slightly push her away from me and look stairght into her eyes, her face looks hurt from what I did to her.

"I'm stopping now, so what?" I asked her.

"do you really mean it?" she then asked me again with her face a little frowning.

"about what?"

"about what you say earlier, that you missed me and wanted to meet me, and that-"

"urgh! I don't know okay~ I don't know!~ I just don't know why I act like that, I don't even know why I have those feelings inside me! so stop asking me!" I cut her word, and cover my face with both of my palm.

I can feel that my tears start to fall down from my check and onto my palm.

she just stay silence and stare at me..

"I'm so confuse about myself right now, I don't even know my own feelings anymore! you make me crazy Yuri! that's why I hate you! as much as I wan't to know it, I just couldn't get it! you make me cra-"

I can feel that my heart is beating so fast right now, and tears are running freely down to my check..

a pair of warm hand holding onto my hands and hold them tightly besides me.. I can feel the electricity running inside my body like crazy right now. Yuri~~

Thoose warm lips are now slowly caressing onto my own lips..

we actually kiss~ my first ever kiss~

a kiss?!

I close my eyes and actually enjoying the kiss..

but then, what about to happen next.. is going to melt my cold heart.

"sica~"

" I love you"

with those tree word.. my tears are running down more heavier than before. Now I know,

now I know~~~

my feelings.. toward Yuri is real! the things that I've been experience day by day, week after weeks~ is…

LOVE…

Oh my god~

I love yuri~~

I love her so much~

I'm in love~~

I hold both of my hands to my mouth and back up a little from yuri, still can't believe that I actually like her from the beginning.

I'm so stupid! why I haven't figure it out until now! I've been in so much pain in holding this feelings, I could've been crazy because of it!

Yuri then stare lovingly at me, but I just stay silence. Her happy face now turning into frowning, she looks so sad, hurt and look so down.. (yuri a~ don't be like that~ _-Jessica-_)

"o-ow.. i-I um.. I'm sorry" she say, still looking away.

"I shouldn't told you that, i-i.. I guess.. i~" her face is blushing furiously right now, aww~~ so cute! this is the first time I saw her blush like this.. wait!

"You phabu! it's all your fault!" I say shouting again at her while my tears is still running down my check.

All the people is looking at us right now as if that they were watching some kind of a movie drama or something. I turn to them and say

"I'm sorry, but can all of you give us some privacy?" _(LOL it's the shopping mall, how are they gonna gave you some privacy?)_ I asked them. but then Yuri pulled me away and bring me onto a quieter place in the shopping mall.

as we arrived at the empty space on the building, she look confusingly at me and lifted one of her eye brow.

"now now, it's my fault again? what is It this time?"

I crossed my arms on my chest and answer "yes! it it's your fault because you are so slow! if you really like me, you should've go after me from the beginning! if you already go after me on that time, I would've have experience this crazy feelings inside me and I can easily found out what it is! you make me crazy! and now you say you are sorry?"

"huh? fine,I'm sorry for being such a slowpoke okay~ I was afraid that you would rejected me, because I know that you are stairght and when I know about that, it breaks all my guts to tell you.. whenever I try to be nice to you, you always treat me coldly, and that makes me think that I would never have a chance on you! but then, you are so weird lately. And that gives me my hope back~ about the phone number.. well~ I'm scared that you will think that I'm a weirdo or something.. but actually.. I already have your phone number from the beginning. miahne!"

_(okay! yuri actually have sica number! sorry for my mistake in the previous chapter! )_

my jaw dropped when I heard what she say.

"you have my phone number all the time?!" she then look away and rubbed her neck

"ye-yes~ again! I'm sorry~! but sica~ sica~~~~~ do you really hate me?~" she hold both of my shoulder while shaking it a little, her face look so sad and her voice change into a pleading tone.

"yes! I hate you!" I say looking stairght into her eyes.

"argh~ come on~! what you want me to do then! please don't treat me this way! sica~" she say while shaking my shoulder even more.

I pouts toward her and stare deeply into her eyes.

"Kiss me"

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

It was now 5pm, and it's the time for all of us to gather around, argh~~ finally it's over, I could've die from excorting this girls to buy the stuff for the party.. not to mention, we spend like 1 hour at the ice cream shop, just to eat ice cream! omg! how can they eat ice cream so much anyway?

"Tae~ can I use your phone.. I want to call Jessica, I'm worry about her.. she looks different after ride the car with yuri. Something must've happen in there.." tiffany said while giving me her worried facial expression..

"aww~ my baby is worried.. hehehe, don't worry, I think she's fine.. but.. Yuri also the same, I can see that she Is worry about something and, sica always walk behind her. aii~ why is it so hard for those two to confess to each other anyway?"

"um.. I don't know~ but, I know Jessie really like yuri, but she always said to me that she is straight! infact, she always stare at yuri and once in a while always blush to her self. ah~ she is so unbelieveable"

"hahaha~ we'll see about that.."

"Tae~ the phone.."

"oh! phone! right! hehe.. wait for a sec"

(why is she delaying on giving me the phone anyway? is she hiding something from me! _-Tiffany-_)

"I don't want to wait! give me that phone!" she say, then snatch the phone away from me, ah! shoot!

"ah! yah yah!" I say.. but then, the moment she open's my phone, she saw my wallpaper..

"Tae~" she say, still have her eye on my phone.

"ye-yes?"

"why did you have a picture of me sleeping?"

"we-well… that.. umm.."

"did you take my picture while I'm sleeping!"

"well~ ye-yes~"

"who gave you the permission to take my picture and used it as your wallpaper? and when is this? I don't recall that you come to my house?"

"er-um.. n-no one? a-and.. I … erm.."

"urgh, save it for later, and! I'm going to punish you afterward! right now, I'm gonna make a phone call"

aihh~~ I thought I can get away from it.. I took that picture when she asleep at her own house, while I had come to her house and saw that she is sleeping soundlessly.

she looks so beautiful when she's asleep.. like an angel, I can't help it just to take a photo of that moment.. and…

Flash Back

**Taeyeon Pov**

It was Sunday evening when I decide to go to tiffany house to have some visit, we rarely meet each other these past week, well of course I'm busy with the dance practice and she is busy studying. so I decide to come over.

Before, she said that she always keep the key inside the mailbox, I dint text her that I'll be coming to her house, I want it to be a surprise. besides.. I've been longing for her.. and had missed her so much.

When I arrived in front of her apartment door, I search for the key inside the mail box, and found them then I shove it inside the key hole quietly, don't even want her attention. But the moment I open the door, I can see that someone is sleeping soundlessly at the living room sourround by books and paper, her hand is holding a pan and her study glasses is on the side of the table.

I smile to myself seeing this side of her.. she must be tired from studying. just look at her..

I walk slowly approaching her, still.. she dint notice about my appearance.

I sat beside her and took this chance to stare deeply at her. But when I stare at her, she suddenly move and groan in sleep and wrigkle her nose a bit.

that is so cute! I giggle silently seeing her like that, oh! why don't I take picture! hehehehe..

I bring out my phone, and silently take a picture of her sleeping. the light from the window surround her making her more like an angle when the light actually hit her back. it's not hot.. because the weather here is still cold.

*SNAP*

yeay! hehehe.. ahh~ my girlfriend is so beautiful.. I thought to myself. suddenly, she pouts her lips and talking in sleep.

"tae tae~ uhm..me-I miss you~ mhm"

she say.. aww.. she miss me~ I though that she's okay with what we plan, that we gonna focus on the things that important for us this week.. but hey! look whos is missing me now.. hehehe.

But then, a tears start to roll down her check and her facial expression change..

"miss you~ taee.." she say mumbling again in her sleep..

now I feel bad.. for leaving her all alone.. I shouldn't go with this plan anyway. but.. what's done is done. she must be so lonely..

"tippanie~~ I miss you too.." I said slowly don't want to wake her up. I then move my face closer to her and kiss her pulm pink lips.. that I missed so much.. haa~ I miss this feeling.. it was just a peck, I don't want to wake her up. although, I really want to smash my lips on hers really hard right now, and drag her into the bedroom and and- _(oi byun! stop day dreaming!)_ what the? is that my inner Yuri voice again? but hey, she's right.

I stand up and give her another peck on the check. I stay by her side almost half an hour, but then decide to leave. "study well panie a~"

I gave her a peck on her lips and smile at her.. then exiting her apartment.

"Panie a~ miahne.." I said. I go out from the house still smiling. I open my phone and see the picture that I capture before, and set it as a wallpaper.

"hehehe~ you are so beautiful! gah!"

I said and kiss the screen repeatly, like a crazy person, but then, I notice that some one is watching me when I did that.

I look to that person, I can see that she have this weird face on and seem to be about to laugh at me.. I giggle nervousely at her and smile dorkily.

I bow at her quickly and ran away.

"oh my god! that is soooo~ embarassing~~!" I said while blushing heavily and dash away to my house.

End of Flashback

"okay then, byee~" she say after talking to Jessica.

She then hand me the phone back and stare at me.

"w-what?" I asked her.

"when did you take that picture?"

"aww.. panie a~ can we talk about this later? right now we have to go back and prepare for the party.. come'on.." I say trying to avoide the fact that I actually come to her house and took her picture when she's sleeping, further more, I kiss her without her knowing it! argh~ if she know all of this.. aih! she's gonna be mad at me..

"No! I don't want! explain to me now!" she demandly say that to me.

"aegoo~ arasso arasso… I took that picture last week on Sunday.. I came to your house and saw that you are sleeping, I know you were tired, so I decide on not waking you up. I took that picture because… I missed you so much and.. you are wayyy~ to beautiful not to take your photo at that time." I say.. while pouting.

"you did come! then why don't you just wake me up~ tae~ but! capturing my picture while I'm sleeping is still unforgivable!" she say with her arms crossing on her chest and angrily say that to me.

"tippanie~ I'm sorry.. but I miss you~ can't I even take my own girlfriend photo to keep for my own? it's not wrong.."

"yes it's not wrong, but still~ I can't forgive you because you din't wake me up~"

"um~ if that so.. punish me then, I'm not scared~~ " I said showing my tounge to her.

" ugh! oh I will punish you! just wait and see" she say again while smiling and smirk.

"no no.. why not now *smirk*"

I said while grabbing her waiste and tugged it toward me really hard making our lower part push against each other.

She then gasp at the sudden touch and blush at me. I smirk seeing her like that and closing our face gape between one another.

Just when we was about to kiss.. Yoona have~ to ruin it..

"Unnie! we have to go now! Yuri's unnie group already here!" she say waving her hand in the air to capture our attention. Tiffany then push me lightly and nodded her head toward yoona.

"arasso yoona-a~ we'll be there in a minute" she say then look at me..

"tae~ let's go~" she say while blushing a bit.

"but tippanie~~ I want to kiss yooou~~~" I say to her using my agyo, and that makes her giggle..

"tae~ not here you byun.. now let's go, they are waiting for us" she say while pulling my hands in hers. I pout my lips knowing that I can't get what I want just now. She look back at me and giggling even more.

"taetae~~ don't be like that~ please smile.." she say, with that I show her my perfect theeth in a dorky way and making her laughing at my action.

"hahaha!~ you Dork! now let's go.." she say again.

"tippanie.."

"um.. dae?"

I walk a bit faster behind her and grab her butt, then wishper into her ears.

"I am soo~ gonna eat you when this thing is over" I say.

she then blush furiously at what I say and look at me.

I smirk looking at her expression, then again I'm still grabbing her butt.. and squezzing it a little. she then yelp at what I'm doing and slap my hands away.

"BYUNTAEEE! why you always grab me today!" she yelled to me but not the 'butt' word, because she know, if she said it, everyone gonna found out. and~ this is a shopping mall..

I run away from her and go staright to the others while giggling..

"hahaha~ because I like your 'butt' it's sooo~ soft!" I say mouthing the 'butt' word to her, she then blush even more and run after me.

"ergh! you Byun!"

she is still chasing after me as we both giggling to one another.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

We finally arrived at my apartment, Yuri and the others also had arrived, the moment I open my apartment door, all of them gasp seeing the interior design well, except for Taeyeon and Jessica ofcourse.

"Uwah!~ unnie! your house is so beautiful!" say's yoona with her mouth still open.

"yeah! Unnie! did taeyeon unnie always come here?!" now hyoyon asked me, her question making me blush, when I remember what she say to me at the mall earlier.

I look at taeyeon and she smirk to me, then she lick her lips and wink at me.

ergh! why is she such a byun! I look at hyoyon again and nodded my head. "yes.. she did come here often.." just then, taeyeon walk behind me and hug me from behind.

"why you asked Hyo? of course I often come here.. she is my girl.. why shouldn't I came often right?~ ehehe" she say to hyoyon.

hyoyon then laugh at her and nodded her head. "right! hehe" said hyoyon.

I can feel that taeyeon is hugging me even more now, she even squezz my waist with her arms and caressing my butt even more with her own front, she put her face onto my crock and smile to the others. I bit my own lips trying not to moan, okay~ yes! I'm actually turn on by these. but I cant show it to them! urgh! taeyeon! why are you so active today!

"okay~ we better prepare for the dinner now, Yoona,Hyoyon,Sooyoung,Sunny come with me and sica to the kitchen, just leave this two love bird out here" say's Yuri.

She then look at me and smirk, "get a room you two.." she say again.

I blush furiously at her and saw that taeyeon is laughing at her, her laugh making her warm breath caressing my neck.. and it gave me a goosebump because of it.

"n-no! aniyah! yuri! it's not like that" I say to defence myself. Because taeyeon has been molesting me these whole day!

"yea sure~ not like that.. hehehe. we'll leave you two" she say again. Jessica then follow yuri from behind shyly and hold her hand. HUH? now what happen? ah~ what ever Jessie.

When she gone to the kitchen and closed the kitchen door, now leaving me and these byun alone in the living room.

I turn around and look at her face.

"taeyeon! why did you do that infront of the others!~" I say still blushing with what she did to me and remembering what she say to me at the shopping mall.

"um.. that's because.. I really want to eat you up tippanie~ it's been a long week. *pouting*" she say with her lustfull face. I admit that I really want her also.. she always making me turn on with everything she does to me now.

"well, not in front of the others~ I'm so embarresed you know.." she then giggle at me and grab my hand toward her.

"then should we go inside the bedroom?" she say seductively to me and pulled me without waiting for my answer into the master bedroom wich is my room.

She opens the door and lock it, then she push me down onto the bed. She climb on top of me and smiling seductively to me.. I then also giggle at her and grab her shirt. She then closed the gapped between us and landed her soft pink lips onto mine, it was really a tender kiss on the beginning, but then it turns into a making out session when she is now hungrily kiss me..

I can't help it but to let out moaning escape from my mouth.

"uhm~ uhhm~" her hand now had travelled from my stomach then up to my breast, she squezz on my left breast and message it. "ahhm~~" I say again, letting out the moan that ive been holding on, she smirk knowing that I'm enjoying this.

She then shove her tounge onto my lips and lick on it asking for my permission to enter my mouth. I willingly open my mouth and she smirk then suck onto my lower lips before entering my mouth with her tounge.

She push my tounge with hers, then I gladly take it and our tounge slides against one another, she is so strong that I had lost to her, and her hand now is still caressing my breast, and now.. her other hand also massaging my right breast. She use her elbow to support her weight. oh my god~~~ I can feel that I'm so wet right now~

"aahh~ taee~" I moan in our kiss.. she then open my mouth even more and suck on my tounge making me moan even more.. while her mouth is still busy fucking my tounge. her hands are now moving from massaging my breast down to my uniform to unbutton it. I can feel that her hand is moving so fast unbuttoning my uniform, when all my button are now open, she then stop from kissing me, and stare deeply into my eyes..

saliva can be seen onto her moistfull mouth, she then smrik at me and look down onto my pre-naked body, my uniform is now open widely and that I'm now left with my bra on. she examine my body really hard, making me blush.

"don't stare at me like that taee~" I say cutely at her.

"it's my first time seeing your body like these.. your body is beautiful.. panie a~" she then slowly touch my stomach and caressing it with her hand.

she then move her hand up to my my breast and forcefully open my bra pushing it upward. she then lick her own lips pleased with what she see in front of her eyes.

"umm~ looks delicious~~" she say seductively to me. "can I lick it?" she ask me.

I widen my eyes and look at her. I bite my own lips and say

"no"

as I expected she's frowning knowing she can't even taste it. She is now sitting on top of me still fowning and pouts.

"aw.. waee~~ it looks so delicious~" she say again. _(LOL!)_

I giggle seeing her like that,

I put my hand behind her back and pulled her toward me and wishper seductlively to her.

"I said 'no' you can't lick me.. but 'yes'~~ you can eat me~~" I say purring onto her ears.. her face now is blushing and smirking toward me.

without any hesitation, she opens her mouth as big as possible and deep her mouth onto my breast and make my nipple sink onto her mouth. then.. she slowly let her tounge playing with my nipple inside her mouth, I bite my own lips not want to let out my moan to eascape so loud.

"ummmmm~~~" I say while grabbing the back of her neck. "mmm~~~ hmum" she mumble while enjoying sucking my breast.

her hand now has travlled up and down my waist and now approaching my skirt. while her mouth is busy sucking onto my left breats the other is massaging onto my left breast and piching my nipple making it all swollen. ahh~ this feels so amazing~

suddenly I feels that her right hand is no longer massaging onto my right breast but now, is caressing into my pussy.. she rubbed her hand on top of it then lifted my skirt up, just to find my panty. she then grab my panty and massage her hand on top of the thin cotton.. teasingly rubbed my clith with her hand.

I unconsciously moan her name .. "aaahh~ taee umm.. taee a~" then she left my breast and wishper into my ear,

"baby not so loud~" she say purring into my ears. she smile at me and proceed on doing what she left before.

she yet again, caressing my clit with her thumb and found out that I'm so wet right now..

she look at me, "hehehe~ you are so wet~ mind if I lick it?~" she teasingly asked me again..

I blush at her word, knowing that, this is the first time we actually come these far..

"umm~~ tae *taeyeon hands is still caressing her clith and rubbed her pussy* uhn~ there's people outside.. I-I said to you~~ ahhh~ that.. we-we gonna~~ uhm.. sleep over tomorrow.." I say. trying as hard as I could to finish the sentence insteade it turns out to be a moan..

She then ignore what I say and kiss me passionately.. after a minute, I pulled away because I need some air.. yet again, she kiss me again more roughly this time, her hand is now moving up and rubbing onto my pussy and the other is massaging my breast.

"uhm~~ ahh~ ahhh~~ tae~~" I say.

"I really want you right now~~ tippanie~~" she say while looking deep into my eyes, and start to kiss me again. I slightly push her away a bit,

"taetae~~ not now.. we sti- umm~ ahh~ have the dinner remember~?" I say, her hand is not leaving my breast not a single minute. but her hand had stop from caressing my wet pussy and go to my other breast.. masagging the both of them. she then go down to my neck and suck hard on it.. ah! she is so out of control right now~

"aaaaah~" I scream when she suck on my most sensitive spot on my neck. she then look up at me again and say,

"I know~ but.. I really want to fuck you right now panie a…" she say.. her eyes is filled in with so much lust right now, I bit my own lips and grabbed her toward me, I hugged her.

"taee~ these is my first time.. I'm still a virgin.." she then look at me, putting her forhead on top of mine.

"I know that~" she say.

"and I really want you to be my first one.." I said again.. she then smile widely at me and looks all proud suddenly.

"I also know that~" she say again, this time with a dorky smile on her face.

"so~ it's not proper for us to do it now~ people are around.. I don't think I can handle you right now, I can be so loud.." I say blushing with my own statement.

She then push her own pussy against mine and grind it a little.. making me moan..

"owh~ I'll make sure you'll scream hard~~" she say evilly to me.

"now let's go out.. and help.. you are their leader.. you cant let them all to make things.."

"uum~~ my lust for you haven't be pleased yet panie a~ who know's what I'm going to do to you outside" she say while pouting to me.

I pulled her again toward me and say.. "if that so? then hold it~" I say naughtly to her. I get of from the bed leaving her behind.

"yahh~~ where are you going~" she asked me.

"out side of course.." I check on my cloth and saw that it's terribly been ripped of..

"tae tae! you did it again. look at my cloth~ haish~" I frustedly say that to her. she then stand up and walk to me.

"it's sexy though~" she say while pinching my nipple..

"mm~ ah? tae! stop teasing me!" I said slapping her hand away and walk to my closet. "I'm going to change now, and you should change to" I push down my bra back down and searching for a comfortable cloth.

She is giggling at me and approach me, she backhugged me and assaulting my bare stomach..

"what should I wear then?" she asked me. I hold onto her hand and pick on the cloth.

"umm~ you can use this" I said giving her my simple white t-shirt and a short pants. "okay~ she say leaving me and change. there. in fornt of me.

"taetae! what are you doing!" I asked her.

"changing of course! hee"

"ah!~ but not here! go change in the bathroom~" I say pointing at the bathroom door.

"but why~ I also want to see you changing~~ *tiffany is glareing at her* aa.. fine.." she say and go changing. while she is now changing, I took these apportunity and change as fast as possible afraid that she saw me and do something again. I don't want yuri and the others hears weird voices from me. that would've be embarrassing.

I put on my short white pants and a pink v-neck shirt. I tied up my hair up and look at myself in the mirrow to see rather theres a mark taeyeon left on me or not, I don't want it to be like the other time, when a lots of people found out about the hickeys. satisfy with it I go to tayeon.

"tae~ what's taking you so long?" I asked her.

still no answer.

"taeyeon?" I asked. but then I put my ears at the bathroom doors and I hear a giggling sound from inside.

"tae-" just when I want to call for her again, she opens the door and quickly and that making me fall in fornt. luckily she caught me.

"tippanie? are you spying on me?" she asked me.

"huh? ofcourse not, you are taking so much time that's why… why are you laughing anyway?" I asked her suspicious with her.

"um? nothing.. just that.. I had finally saw your round breast..hehehe.." she say while smirking and now looking at my breast.

"ugh! tae! stop staring! now lets go" I grabbed her hand and unlocked the the time, it's already nighttime. oh my god! are we that long inside my bedroom?

I turn around to find where did everyone goes. and heard some laughing and giggling sound came from the kitchen. "tae~ I'm going to help them now, can you please hung that decoration that we buy, I'll go get yuri for you" I say to her. she just keep on smiling and smiling like an idiot.

"tae~! are you listening or not?" I asked her again.

"panie-a~ your pants is too short.. it reveals your butt check" she say while licking on her lips. ugh! haven't she had enough?

"no it's not, now go decorate the living room, I'm going to Jessie now" she then held my hand before I can move around.

"wait" she say and turn me around and kiss me passionately..

she then grabbed my butt and squezz it with both of her hand making me moan a little inside her mouth. I know that we are outside now, but I cant deny it, it too pleasurable. and I know she's still horny. this might help her let it go for a while.

after about a minute of kissing and squeezing my but, she then break the kiss,, and smile dorkly at me.

"okay now you can go~ um.. now I'm sure about it! can't wait to eat you up! hee!~" I blush at her and show her my tounge, "byuntae!" I said and walk away.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

After about 20 minutes on setting the decoration with my buddy, finally it's finish. Tiffany and the rest also has finish cooking for dinner. All of us gather around on the dining table and start eating.

Tiffany is sitting besides me, and Jessica sit besides Yuri, the both of them seems friendly and… errr~ why are they glancing with each other? and not to mention! Yuri is holding Jessica hands under the table! well.. I'm sitting next to yuri that's why I know.

What the hell happen anyway? I then sneak my hand under the table and trying to search for tiffany's hand and get her attention to look at what yuri doing with Jessica, but then, when I'm trying to find where her hand was, I suddenly reaching out to her tight!

because she is wearing a shorts now,, I can feel her bare skin touch against my palm. I bit the bottom of my lips remembering how she would moan if I ever have fuck her.. yah! don't think about that right now! *ahhh~~ taee a~~* I suddenly remember how she moan my name just now.

Oh my god! stop you byun!

when I still had my hands roaming on tiffany's tight, she look at me and hold my hand that's on her tight. she mouthed to me 'waee?' I then shake my head saying nothing. then she just smile at me.

we both now still holding hands under the table and started to play with each other hand. Just then, I remember about what this dinner about.

I stand up and trying to make an announcement to my member.

"ehem! guys!~ sorry, but I want to say something, um.. thank you for making this dinner tonight.. it was delicious! okay~ what I'm trying to say is.. thank you for all of your hard work for the past month on this performance that we put on today. I was very proud with each one of you. I really appreciate that all of you can stand with my warth when I'm teaching you the dance routin. *all of them complaining*" "yea! unnie is so mean when in the studio!~" say's yoona and everyone is laughing.

"yea! if it wasn't for tiffany, taeyeon will be like 10th time scarier than now!" say's Sooyoung, and with that everyone burs out laughing loudly.

"yah-yah! I'm not that scary okay!~ stop laughing! I'm trying to do some speech here" I say to them. "miahne miahne~" say's sooyoung still giggling.

"haish~ jinja.. okay~ ehem! as I say~ I hope that each and one of you will always work hard to acchive our goal.. and~ I have important announcement to make. by the next month. we gonna enter the dance competition in seoul! we going to compete with other school from all over korea! so~ be prepare guys! are you ready for this challenge?!" I say shouting excitedly to them.

"unnie! jinja! yeaaay! this is so awesome! ofcourse we ready!" say's hyoyon. "yeah! we gonna beat them all to the ground!" now sooyoung say's it while making an air fist with her hand. after that everyone is cheering loudly shouting we can do it.

Tiffany just smile and clapping her hand seeing our group so happy about the competition.

"so taeng? are you gonna teach us some new dance moves?" ask yuri. I look at her and smirk.

"of course I will.. hehehe.. oh hey! are you and Jessica have something to share with us~~~~" I say teasingly to her and saw that Jessica is now blushing furiously looking down and tugging yuri's hand.

everyone is laughing and curious to know about it too.. yuri then blush and look at Jessica, she then smile to me and say..

"okay fine~ you caught me.. sica and I were now official.." when she say that, tiffany is scraming and hugged sica.

"aha! Jessie! I know that you are not as stairght as you told me you are! I'm right!" I laugh seeing my girlfriend so exited like that, everyone is giggle and a bit shock with what yuri say, but then congratulate her.

"hah! it's about time you two being together, I almost gave up in making both of you together.. I wonder how's yuri confess her love~ must be sooo~~ sweet! right Jessica?" I say.

Jessica just keep her head low and blush.

"heh~ Yuri is so slow! but then again, Jessie here is stubburn her self, so both of them are so perfect for each other… awww~" say's tiffany. everyone laugh at them.

"omo~ Yuri unnie is now with sica unnie?! that is soo sweet!~ unnie~ I'm jealous~ I wish I had a girlfriend like sica unnie also.. sweet loving yet! cold! ehehe" say's yoona. everyone is yet again, laugh at her

"y-yah! that's my girlfriend you talking about young! stop that, I know you will find one someday.. don't worry~"

"ehehe.. unnie! I already did~ she is so sweet! but.. she don't know about it yet.. soo~ I'm gonna tell her later that I like her though.."

"oh wow wow~ who is that un~~fortunate one that got you?~ hahaha" I say and that, yoona slap me, and tiffany just giggle at me.

"ahahaha! very unfortunate!" say's Yuri then we both clapped our hand and laugh at yoona.

but then suddenly seohyun stand up and ran way to the door. everyone was shock by her sudden action, I look at Yoona and she shrug her shoulder. but then I mouthed her 'go get her' she then smile at me and run after seohyun that has been running outside the house.

"okay okay~ enough on teasing~~ just~ let's continue our dinner and.. why not we play some game after this?" she say.

"yeah Yuri is right, since yoona has gone after seo.. I think they gonna be okay. let's dig in people!" I said to them. and all of us eat's happily, except for sooyoung she eats like there was no tomorrow.. haha.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

After the party last night it was crazy when we actually playing the twister game. we played for almost 2 hour.. but after that we have to go back home.

After yoona had gone out to find seohyun she hasn't come back with her, and it's raining also. um.. I think yoona had her already, if she really hasn't found seohyun yet, she has come to me already.

Speaking of today.. ehehehe! yeay! today is Saturday! and… ahaha! it's sleep over time at tiffany's place!

Since today is Saturday.. I decide to have a date with her today at the park. and so~ now is still morning, I go to pick up my phone and call her.

Dialling My love tippanie House3

Tiff: umm~ yeoboseyo taetae a~~ *yawn~* morning~

Tae: Mowning panie a! ehehehe~ did you just wake up?

Tiff: dae~ um.. why you woke up so early today anyway taeng? it's like 7 in the morning now~

Tae: ehehe~ well… erm.. later I tell you, I'm going to your house now! wait for me in 5 minute! bye!

Tiff: huh? wait! tae-

End call

ehehehe! this is so~~ exciting!

Not to mention that, the phone that I order last month has finally arrived! it was the latest i-phone 4 model! that I order after 2 weeks together with tiffany. I decide that we both should have something the same just like a couple T .. but Instead I want us to have the same phone. hehehe..

It's a good timing that her phone brokdown as soon as my phone order has arrived. uwah! this is gonna be the best date ever! and~~

this is our first real date! yeay! I ran toward the door after taking the shower and put on some casual cloth, using just a simple blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

I ran downstairs and greet my umma.

"umma! annyong!" I say while waving my hand cheerfully.

"morning taenggo ya~ where are you going dressup like that?"

"um~ I want to take tippanie out today! hee! it's a date! and~~ I'm going to sleep over at my GIRLFRIEND house tonight.. okay umma?" she is now look at me while grinning.

"ehem! ehem! well~ okay~ take a good care of tiffany taeyeon a.. arasso?" ehehe.. why she seems like thinking about something? haha! well! like mother like daughter! _(LOL!)_

"dae umma~ hee! and oh! I'm gonna use the car" "oh? wich care taeggo ya?" "umm.. the sport one ofcourse! the one that grandma gave to me" my umma then nodded her head and smile,

"finally you use it.. haha, well~ be carefull dear.. and..oh! taeyeon wait." I stop from going outside and turn to my umma. "dae~ umma?"

"did your credit card still functioning?" she asked me.. "ofcourse umma~ and oh! I promist I will come to office next week!" I say to her. "okay~ make sure you go okay~ I think your appa worker must be happy to see you there.." she say to me again.. and I nodded at her and go to the back of the house and into the garage.

I open the garage door and saw that the _ park safely there.

"heee~ I finally use you car.. you are so lucky to have a beautiful passenger sitting on your sit. hahaha *talking about tiffany*"

I enter the car and turn on the engine..

yea! I have a license.. shock? hehehe.. well~ I have! so stop wondering! _(who are you talking to? LOL)_

as I drove on the road, I was thinking about appa office.

next week I'm going to appa office.. hmm~ it's been a while since I last go there to check on the company progress.. my appa runs an architecture company.. ever since he die.. I had to look after it my self. although I have like ZERO knowledge about architeck..my appa worker is kind toward me.. they willingly teaching me about how to run the business and how to draw all of that.. and now.. um~ I think I'm still in the rooky level. _(but she really learns everything really fast!)_

After a while of driving wich is just about 3 or 4 minute, i finally I reach over to tiffany house and park my car at the lobby.

I open the door with my own key that I duplicate from tiffany, she aksed me to duplicate it so that it will be easier for me to enter this house. heee!

"TIPPANIE!" I shouted her name the moment I enter the apartment. but then I dint see her anywhere..

"huh? where is she? I thought that I tell her that I will come here in a minute. but now-" suddenly I hear someone is using the bathroom inside the master bedroom.. *smirking* heee~

I sneak over to the bedroom door and open it. when I enter the room, I can see that, tiffany is now taking her shower inside the bathroom.. then, I had this dirty mind turning on. 'what? no no taeyeon! you have to take her out for a date first arasso!?' I heard my mind is talking to me now, but I just ignore it.

I sneak over to the bathroom door.. and luckily! it's not lock. muahahaha~ 'kim taeyeon! control yourself!' as if I'm going to listen to you! mind.. :P then, I open the door to harshly and it make a loud bang sound..

"OMG! *shock* who's there? taeyeon?" she say while the shower is still on, I can see that she is now showering her hair, well.. it was a glass bathroom, so.. I can see her, but not that clear.

when she asked weather it was me or not, I just stay silence, and that making her scared.. ahaha!

I make an obvious sound again with dropping some of the soap and tooth brush to the floor. and with that, I reactive a scream from her.

"who's there! aaa! taeyeon na!~! help me!" she scream. aww~ she scream for my help~ haha..

when I heard that she seems to be so scared I open the glassroom door and it reviele tiffany's naked body..

OH...MY…GOD!

That is sooooO~~ hot!

water is all over her body..

with a little shampoo bubbles on her body..

her body curve…

all wet~..

damn it!

because I open the door harshly it makes her jump in surprise. "ah!" she say, but then, when she saw me grinning and smirking like an idiot she still scream. huh?

"aaaaaaaa! go away! pervert pervet! "

what the?! yah! I'm not a pervert! _(oh yes you are~)_ she scream while splashing a water toward me, to make me go away.

"uwah! uwah! tippanie! it's me! it's me! taeyeon! stop splashing me with water!~" I said covering myself with the towel that I grab just near the shower.

When she relies that the one she tought as a stanger is me, she kinnda feels relive but then, she cry.. omo~ I make her scared to death.

"taetae a~! you scared me! huaa~" she say while throwing herself toward me.

"hahaha~ there there it's okay~ miahne… I was only joking.. I don't know that you will be that scared.. miahne panie a.." I giggle a little and say that while consoling her by rubbing the back of her naked body..

wait.

she is naked right now.

uwah!

NAKED FANY IN MY ARMS!

we stay like that for a moment until I have to break it.

"panie a~ I'm wet right now. can you at least dry yourself first.. a-and.. you a-are naked.. come one,let me put you some colth on.." I say,

she back up a little to see my face, but her hand is still warpped Around my neck.

"umm? but taetae~ don't you like what you see? are you okay? you not feeling well aren't you?"

she asked me.. omo~ aish jinja! I'm trying to be nice here! don't make me turning into a byun again when I finally manage to control myself just to go out on a date with you! _(LOL you always be a byun!)_

"a-aniyah! it's just that, well.. i-i.. –" without waiting for my answer, tiffany now is kissing me tenderly..

then she brok it and talk to me.

"tae~~ *wishpering*don't deny it.. I know you want this.." she seductively say to me.

argh! I have to be strong! I want to go on a date with her.. after that! than we can … ehehe..

I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped the towel that I grabbed before around her body. I turn of the shower and bring her up in a bridal style..

"ofcourse I want you.. who wouldn't ?" I say and she giggle at what I say. "but.. let's dry you first"

I gently put her down on the bed and start to dry her.

I took another towel and dry her hair, she then smile to me "panie a~ why are you so scared when I teased you just now?" she then pouts at me.. "well.. I had a night mare.. about.. someone is trying to kill me.. and rapped me.. tae~ I'm so scared!" she say again. hahaha.. so cute!

"aww~ so that's why.. hahaha, don't worry.. your prince is here, so theres nothing gonna happen to you.. hee.. now, let me dry your body" she then nodded her head and let me dry her. I bend down onto the bed and dry her with another towel.

I start from the top.. then move to her neck.. then trailed down to her breast..

I can see that.. the only thing that blocking me from seeing her naked body now is.. this thick cotton towel.. I gulp down my saliva..

without any notice.. my hand undid the little knot that I make to wrapped her using the towel. with that.. when the towel fall to the side it revile her perfectly shaped mound.. I gasp seeing her like this.. in day light.. *okay! byuntae mode ON!*

she then giggle at me and say.. "well.. aren't you gonna dry me up?" she asked me.. haish~ why is she being so seductive toward me these moring? is she gonna play a game with me?! fine! let's see who's gonna win..

"well.. I am gonna dry you.. but first.. *wishpering to her ear*I'm gonna make you wet again.." I say, she then giggle toward me as I'm now climbing on top of her..

the towel is now only covering her lower part and revile her breast.. I stare deeply into her eyes and.. "panie a~ after this.. let's go on a date.. but now.. I'm gonna make you mine.." I say seductively wishpering into her ears and blow a little air.. making her shivering all over her body.

I then kiss her neck and up to her jaw line.. I press our body closed together and now.. kissing her deeply.. it was just a loving kiss at first, but then.. it turns out into a passionate kiss. I can feel that I'm soo turn on already now after seeing her only in a towel and her being all seductive suddenly.. I can't control anymore.

I sucked on her lower lips making her moaning softly.. "mmmmm~~" I smrik at her finally I get to hear her sensationable moan.. after that, I push my tounge toward her and she opens her mouth imidiatly.. with that, I found her tounge and the both of our tounge is now having a tounge battle against one another.. It last for almost one minute until she has lost it..

hah! I always win.. *smirk*I pulled her tounge toward mine and suck on it.. my head is now bobbing up and down from sucking her tounge.. I can hear her moaning becoming even more louder now.. and her breathing become uneven.

"uhmm~ uhm~~" she moan..

I then move my hand in circle around her bare stomach and up to her round breast.. i squezz it a little then massage on it.. I left her mouth and trailed down to her neck.

I kiss on her neck, not until I bite her sensitive part making her moaning more, after I bite it, I appologisely lick it and suck hard on it..

"ahmm~ taeee~~" while my mouth is still busy sucking on her neck, my hands is still doing their job on squezzing and massaging on her breast.. her hand is now trailing behind my back and trying to open my shirt. she put her hand inside my loosent shirt and open it, I stop for a while from sucking her neck and let her open my shirt.

She giggle at me and I do the same.. after she open my shirt, I'm now left only with my bra on.

I sat myself ontop of her stomach and remove her towel to the floor.. revieling her whole body.. I gasp seeing her beautiful well shape body,her slander waist and … urgh! she is naked for god sake! I grin widely at her and still absorbing her body.. I move my hand around her body to examine what's mine..

"taetae~~ stop staring at me.. *blushing*what are you doing anyway~" she asked me and bitting her lips when I actually now massaging her breast again.

"umm.. I want to feel whats mine.. that's all.. don't be so impatient my princes.." I jokingly say that to her. without any longer, she grabbed me by the neck and kiss me again.. she open my bra from the back and released the hook, and my bra helplessly fall to the side. I tossed away my bra and press it against her's.. she then bit her lips at the suddenly contact..

I smirk at her.. and now I trailed down to her breast and kiss it.. I suck on her breast until it erect and swollen.. I move to the other one and tugged on the nipple softly and suck it..

"aaahhh~~ taeee~~" my hand is now roaming on her waist and now trailed down to her pussy..

I try to feel her pussy then, I was shock feeling how wet she is now. "hee~ you are so wet~~ umm.." I say still sucking on her breast.. then I left her breast and kiss down on her stomach until reaching down to her wet hole.. I stare at it first and then I eagerly lick it.

"ahh!~ ummmmMm~~" she moan as soon as I let my tounge meet her cilt.. I suck on it first and then lick it again from her hole up to her clit..

"Umm~ panie a~ you taste soo sweet… uhmm~~ " I mumbling at her pussy when I taste it for the first time in my life.. after one or two lick, I already become addicted to the taste..

"taetae~ it feels so goood~ unhhh~~~~ lick me harder~" she command me.. without any hesitation, I fulfilled my gf wish and lick it harder, but this time.. I decide to put my tounge inside her core.. I push my tounge in as deep as I could and this make tiffany scream in pleasure..

"oowwh~~ uhm…. aahh~ that's it.. aaahh~" she say.. It means she really like's it.. I move my head up and down fucking her core with my tounge.. I spread her leg with both of my hands wider to make it easier for me to fuck her..

"ahhh~ ahh~ uhm~ ahh~" her breathing is becoming uneven now as she is now on the verge of cuming.. but, I don't want she to cum just yet. I want to make her mine.

when I feel that her hole now is becoming bigger I inserted two finger inside her slowly..

"aaaahhmmm~~~~~~~" she scream but bit her bottom lips not letting her moan escape.

"tippanie a~~" I say I just put my two finger inside her not moving. "I'm gonna make you mine.." I say.. while smriking to her.. she then look at me and gave me her lustfull face, and slapped me a little on the shoulder "then~ make me yourse.." without any hesitation, I shove my finger in deeper and bring it out.. and fuck her.

"ahh! taee! ahh! it hurt!~" she say..

"ah! miahne mian.." with that, I saw that theres a little blood forming around my finger.. that must ber hurt, I slow my pace a bit and asked her again "is this okay? are you still hurt?" "umm… dae~ ahhhh~ yeaa~ a bit.. but.. ahhh!~ just fuck me~ tae.. umm~" ehehe.. someone Is dirty talking..

with that, I pump my finger inside her faster and faster, "ahhh! ahh!~ ahhh~~! taeyeon na~ ahhhm! mmmmm~~~" her breathing become short and shorter because I'm pumping in her faster now.

I let my tounge out from my mouth to the side and enjoying seeing her being fuck by me.. and only me! her boobs are now moving up and down in motion together with my pumping.. I cannot help it but to grab those breast and massage them.. with my left hand while the other is fucking tiff.. I move my head to her cilt and suck on it.. really hard and was now making tiffany flying over the edge~

"ah! ah! ah! tae- tae- thi-is- fe- eel- so- soo- ah-! good~ uhm… ahh! ahmm~~" I fuck her more faster and faster until I can feel my self getting tired, sweets can be seen from my forhead and so does tiffany..

but I cant give up now, I have to make sure she cum really hard! and scream my name.

"tip- panie.. scream my name." I say, she then still screaming in pleasure.. I can sense that her wall Is becoming tighter and tighter now, showing that she was about to realeast her cum.

"ahhh! taetae~ I'm cumming~ ah! ah! ahhhhh! Taeyeon na!~~~~~ ahhhhhh~!"

with that she cum really hard on my hand I quickly move to her hole and suck on every little sweet juice that she realsed.

"umm.." I enjoy eating up her cum.. I suck on her pussy a while making her jerking up with my tounge, she is now very sensitive.. after cleaning all her cum, I move up and fall down next to her..

I tiredly lay myself down beside her and was about to fall asleep.. well. it's still 9 in the morning.. wow.. we actually did it for the first time this early? hehehe..

she moved toward me still panting really hard and I was panting even harder from her.. she moved my bangs aside from my sticky forhead and smile..

"taetae~ that was so great.. um.. you really make me scream so hard.. luckily these apartment is far from other room.." she complain to me.. "told you I will make you scream my name.. hehe.. panie a~" I say and turn myseflt toward her and hugged her stomach.

"you are now officially mine~~" I say..

she then giggle at me and kiss my forhead..

"ehee.. dae~ foreverly yours tae.." she say.. "hee.." after resting for about 5 minute, I can see that tiffany now already fall asleep from tiredness.. I look at her whole naked body and start to trun on again..

damn it! why do I so quick to turn on! _(well.. not when theres tiffany laying naked next to you!)_

I slowly grabbed her breast and suck it again.. and these time, I make sure that I leave an hickey on it.

"aaahhh~~" she groan.. then she open her eyes and saw that I'm sucking her breast.. "tae~ what are you doing~?"

"sucking your breast of course.. and~" I quickly move down and imidiatly suck on her core.. and shove my tounge in it.

"uhn!~ taee!~ ahhh~ ahh!" I was now fucking her like there was no tomorrow with my tounge making sure that she feels more pleasure than the first one..

my head pops up and down from fucking her core using my tounge and these make her grabbing the bed sheets tighter when she is nearly gonna cum, I suck her pussy sloppily like a hungry person and shove my fingers in hers again.

"oh my god~ ah! ahhh~ ahh! ummm~ taeyeon na! uhh~ ahhh~ ahhhhhhh!" she scream and realiese her second cum.. I liked her pussy.. and climb up again to kiss her swollen lips..

"tippanie~ I love you~" I said staring lovingly in her eyes.. she is still panting from the fucking session that I made to her..

"i~ l-love you~~ too~" she say breathless.. and she pulled me into a hugged..

"I'm soo~ cannot walk after these~" she say after gaining back her breath.

I caressed her check and giggle at her statement. "hehehe.. want to cum for the third time? then you will surely cant even walk even once!" I jokingly said that to her and recive a slapped from her at my breast and giggle..

"stupid tae tae! umm.. but I really enjoying it.. you are so amazing taenggo a~~" she say and nozzele her nose in between my neck and playfully lick my neck.

"ofcourse I'm amazing~ I'm experience in these! I fuck so many people before you.." I say

she widen her eyes and stand to see my face

"WHAT! YAH! HOW DARE YOU! UGH! I THOUGHT I'M YOUR FIRST! URGH!" she say and get off from the bed.

"omo omo! tippanie! I was only joking!~ you don't seriously believe me right!? tip~~pa~~nie~~!" I said and run toward her then hugged her from behind pressing my breast against her naked back.

she turn around and hit me. "stupid tae! stupid stupid stupid! how can you say that after you have sex with me! I hate you!" she say still hitting me on the chest.

"ow ow ow~! panie a! hurt!~ I was joking seriously~ you trust me right?" I say while holding her arm, she stare at me and pouts. hehehe~ so cute!

"you shouldn't joke about things like that!" she angrily answer me back "well~ I'm sorry~ but I don't know either, I guess.. I'm great because… I want to give you my best.. and.. this also my first time.. panie a~ mianhe.." I say .. she then pouts at me again and crossed her arms together and looked at me.

"jinja? you are not by fucking other GIRL than me?" she cutely asked me that. I giggle at her and hugged her waist and pulled her toward me harshly making our body pressed against each other.

"um! dae~~ you are my first! you are my first kiss~ you are my first love~ you are my first girlfriend~ you are my everything~ and, you are the only one for me~~" I say..

she then look at me still pouting but then was about to cry.. "taetae~~ I love you.. and only you~ don't you dare to love anyone other than me!~"

"hahaha~ arasso.. panie nadu saranghae~" I said cheekily and kissed her tenderly and stare deeply into her eyes, as we both giggling..

"now now~ we still dint go on our date.. I was planning on going on a date with you today~" I say.. "aww~ tae~ so that's why you come so early today.. then why dint you say so?" she asked me with her innocent face,

"yah~ I was planning on getting you to go.. but someone seduce me.. making me fall head over hills for her.. that's why I delay it for a while *showing her tounge*" tiffany then giggle at me and pulled me into the shower.

"don't show me your merong tae! now let's take a bath first! then we can go on our first date ever… hehehe!" she say and I nodded at her. "hahaha! yeay! aja aja! shower with panie! haha!"

"Don't you dare to do anything to me again tae!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiffany Pov**

After finish taking the shower and put on some fresh shirt, we are now heading outside my apartment I link my arms around tae's and put my head on her shoulder. she looked at me and smile..

"so tae~ where are we going to go?" she look at me and grin widely.

"to the park!" she shout happily to me.

"the park?! but tae~~ it's miles away from here.. you gotta be kidding me if you say that we gonna walk there. and~ I'm so not in the mood of driving right now.."

"hehehe~ don't worry.. I'll drive!" what? she can drives?!

"huh?! you can drive!? why I dint know this?" I asked her disbelieve in what she just say.

"well~ you never ask.. so.. yeah! I can drive~ so let's go my princess! aja!"

well that's true.. I did never asked her.. then she pulled my hand toward her and heading to the lift. as soon as we arrived at the basement, I took out my car key and handed it to her.

"here's the key" I say. But then she look at me smirking and push back my hand toward her.

"no no.. let's us my car, it's over there" she then pointed to the Black ferrarri that was park further ahead from my car.

What the hell? she had a car! and a ferrarri too!? my jaw dropped seeing her car, she giggle at me and pulled my hand as we both walk heading to her car.

she opens the door for me and bow a little. "my lady~" she jokingly say that copiying the word like all butlers always do. I giggle at her and enter the car.

'oh.. wow..' that was my first impression when I enter the car.

She then enters the car and start the engine.

as she drove out from my apartment, I begin to wonder about her family background.

"taeyeon na.. why you have this kind of car? and.. when did you buy it? it looked kindda new.." I asked her.

"um.. it's not that new… my grandma gave it to me when I was 16, so.. ever since then, I never actually drive this car.. you know what? panie a! you are the first person that ever enter this car and.. my first ever passenger! hehehe" I giggle at her and was a little bit feels proud over it..

"*giggle* who would've thought that my first passenger would be my first girlfriend ever?! haha" she say all excied but her eyes still stick on the road.

I still giggle a little at her statement and decide to find out more about her family.

"Taeyeon na, what is your appa occupation? It seems that your family is well known around here.. I'm curious to know.. *pouting and smiling* tell me everything about your family to me.. I want to know.." I asked her and reach out for her hand and she gladly gave her one free hand to mine and let me play with it.

"don't pout.. okay~ I actually keeping myself low profile in school.. um.. yeah, my family is actually rich.. but I just don't like saying it like that, just say that my family has a lot of income.. hehehe, okay, my appa has a big company in seoul that is now under my grandma attention, since appa die.. all the power in the company was passed down to me.. but, I'm still not confident enough to take over the company and decide that I will take over the company after I graduate from College or University.." I listen to her story carefully and nodded my head once in a while.

"um.. what else.. ah, about my grandma.. she actually have her own company.. but now, she is focusing more on my dad's company, because she wanted it to be on a stable condition when I took over.. as for my umma.. back then, she is a singer.."

I widen my eyes and shock by it "what? really?! wow! that's great! but why she dint sing anymore?" I asked her "well.. after she meets my appa.. she quit her job as a singer and married to appa. She wanted to be a great housewife to my appa.. she loves my appa so much..until she willing to quit her job as a wonderful singer.. um.. that's why when appa die.. she really shock and couldn't accept it. but.. don't worry.. she is fine now, you can see it yourself. hee!" she dorkily smile to me and focus back to driving.

"wow.. tae~ your family seems to be so great.. i can imagine how your umma feels when your appa die.." she then stop the car at the traffic light.

"and why is that?" she asked me.

"if your umma was me.. and your appa was you.. I can imagine the feelings to lost you would be like.. because, I love you so much,and it must've be so hurt and painfull when I know.. you will never come to me again. Tae tae! don't leave me!" I said to her.

it hurt just to think about that taeyeon will leave me, not to mention if she is gone from my sight. I jump out from my sit and hugged her waist tidely!

"aegoo~ tippanie~~ I'm not going to leave you.. and I will NEVER gonna leave you.." she said to me and lifted my chin up to face her. I still shoock my head as she put both her hand onto my check.

"silly panie.. always think the wrong way.. even if I will leave you.. one thing that I know will always live forever and will always stays forever with you even if I die.. is my love.. my heart…"

"tippanie~ you have my heart.."

"how can I leave you when you already have my heart?~ silly panie" she say and kissed me tenderly, I can feels that my tears are forming into my eyes because of her overwhelme cheesiness toward me.. I was touch by her word, and.. knowing that I've been truly loved by someone as sweet as a honey, not to mention beautiful, talented, dorky!, yet smart-

_HOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

"oi! what are you doing! move already!" we both jumped up in surprise from the sudden honk from the other car, and not to mention someone shout at us. this is sooo~ embarassing~

taeyeon then brok the kiss and quickly back into her driving position and drove off quickly leaving the mad driver behind.

we both then laughing and giggling with each other and after that she caressed my check as I held her hand.. she smile at me and I smile at her back..

"taetae~ you are so cheesy~" I say..

"not until you see how cheesy I am after this.." she say back to me. I giggle at her word and wondering what she means by after this? um.. hehehe! I am so lucky to have my Taeyeon~

At the park

**Taeyeon Pov**

I park my car away from other people. we both then get out from the car and walk at the park holding hands..

Ah~~ the weather is so nice today~ perfect for our first date! ehehehe~ tiffany is now wearing her black sunglasses on, her hair freely flying around whenever theres a wind hitting her hair making her look even more like a goddess.. she wears a read sneakers, skinny jeans and a red blouse.. gosh~ she looks so beautiful..

I just wear the same colth that I used to go to her house this morning but only add a white baseball cap onto my head. I tide up my hair into a double pony tail. to make it easier for me to use the cap.

"panie a! these is so great! hahaha.. look at the weather! uwah~ so nice!" I say while inhaling the surrounding air. she giggle at me and pointed at something.

"tae tae! an ice-cream truck! I want some!" she say while jumping up and down a little, exited to see the ice-cream truck.

"haha.. let's go then" she grin widely at me as we both walk to the ice-cream truck.

after finishing up all the ice-cream, when I say all! meaning.. tiffany actually finish 3 cone of ice-cream just in 5 minute! and I just can finish mine at that time. ugh! she really are crazy about ice-cream.

We continue our walk at the park hand in hand as we enjoying the sight before our eyes..

there was lot's of couple walking together in this park today, little kids can be seen running around on the grass playing tag, some are picknicking and some are playing the duck boat at the lake.

I can see that someone actually eyeing on tiffany, when we walk passed them, and they actually did that, I will surely hugged tiffany's waist closely to mine and glare coldly at them. The guy that eyeing on her shock and furiously turn away and don't even dare to look again.

tiffany then notice what I'm doing and giggle at me..

"hahaha.. you are so cute!" she say..

"well~ he stares at you, and that! is unacceptable hump! *puffing her check*" I said and looked away

"taetae~ aww.. haha, you are so adoreable! *piching tae's check* it's not his fault though… he has an eyes.. he can stare at someone as much as he like…" she say, I look at her pouting and say

"well~ he can stare at someone, but not MY~ tippanie!~ na ah! cannot! week! *showing her tounge*" I said eagerly. she then laugh at me and we both walk again.

after a few hours of strolling around the park..

we stopped at the playground and I put tiffany on the swing, "panie a.. I'm going somewhere for a second, um.. if I dint back in about 2minute.. come to see me at the butterfly garden we walk before.. okay?" I say to her.. she then furrow her eye brow but yet again nodded her head slowly not sure if she should be staying here or not.

"okay~ but.. be back soon okay~ don't be too long.." "I wont.. come and see me if I dint come in 2 minute okay! and don't talk to stranger!" I shouted to her as I am now running away toward my car.

"yah! I'm not a kid!~" that's the last word I heard from her.

after a while of running, I finally reach my car and bring out the i-phone that has arrived at my house this morning from the car booth. I already had it all wrapped up in a cute box with a butterfly bow and card on top of it. I giggle seeing it and dash to the butterfly garden.

**Tiffany Pov**

It's already passed two minutes now.. and taeyeon still not back here.. that's mean, I have to meet her at the butterfly garden as she told me before.

The butterfly garden is so beautiful as it is covered by a big round glass all over the garden to protact all the butterfly's from escaping. the clock now is showing it's already 6 o'clock and almost 7.. wow.. we actually spend long time at this park.. um.. times sure flys by.

when I reach the butterfly garden, I can see that it's already closed and there was a guard standing infront of it. I try to asked the guard rather have he seen taeyeon here or not.. but the moment I reach there. he quickly opens the gates for me and asked me to come in. I was shock by this but just go in when I know she is waiting for me inside.. I smile a little to the guard and walk in.

wow~ the garden now is so beautiful when then sunsets reach the glass and the suns reflection through the glass… is magnificiant.. I was taken aback when I saw this scenery infront of my eyes.. it was so breathtaking.. with all the butterfly's flying all around.. and the sunsets..

suddenly I heard music playing at the ground. I was surprise by the music but then smile hearing the voice in the music.. "is that taeyeon voice?" I quickly followed the where the music came from and in the end it lead me to a small box that was put ontop of a dry fountant.

ontop of the box say's

_'Please read me'_

I giggle reading the notice and the music.. taeyeon sang along with the music.. I was actually stun by her beautiful voice.. this is the first time ever I heard her singing.. I enjoy the music at first but, taeyeon voice only come out when the corus is play..

"_My Love saranghaeyo saranghaeyo..keudae deutgo ittnayo..._

_My Love ijimarayo...jiuji marayo...uriui sarangeul.."_

I take the note and read it.

_to my dear panie!_

_panie a! I really enjoy our date today.. I want you to know that, what ever happens.. my love toward you will never ever change.. tippanie, I love you so much! until this entire universe is not enough to show how big my love is.._

_ Tippanie~ you are the sun of my life.. you are my soul to my life.. you are my angel in my dream.. you are the beat In my heart.. without you.. I can't live.. Stephanie Hwang.. I love you.. and forever does.. not even death can stop my love for you.. Heee! inside, I have a surprise for you~ open up!_

I can feel that my tears are now flowing down to my check overwhelm by her.. I put the note down and undit the bow that she tide it up.. when I finally open the box.. I can see that there was a Pink i-phone 4s limited edition stand up infront of my eyes! I picked the phone up and examine it, at the back of the phone shows a handcarve saying

'you are foreverly mine' on the top of the phone, and on the corner bottom of the phone carve her name 'taeyeon' I was so touch by it and started to cry..

suddenly, the phone that I was hold, ringing. I pick it up and..

Tae: tippanie~ do you like the phone?

Tiff: *sobs* yes tae~ I like it.. but I like the note more..

Tae: aww~ you like the cheap note more than the expensive i-phone?! hahaha.. well I guess my cheesy word always wins your heart.. *laughing*

Tiff: phabu! ya! you make me cry~~ cheesy tae!

Tae:haha~ told you i'm going to be so cheesy.. but hey.. this cheesy dude is the one you loved the most right?

Tiff: *giggling* ofcourse I'm.. how couldn't I love these fellow..

Tae: haha..

Tiff: taetae~ where are you now.. I'm scared.. it's getting darker in here..

Tae: um.. actually I already reach home.. miahne! you can go home by yourself right?

Tiff: what! are you crazy! leaving me here! KIM TAEYEON! I DEMAND YOU TO COME BACK HERE AND PICK ME UP AN-

"hugged you?"

I jump up in surprise and feels that someone is wrapping her arms around my waist.. I trun around and see that taeyeon is hugging me from behind. she showed me her dorky smile and I was happy to see that it's her.

"Tae!" I quickly turn around and hugged her back.

"taetae~ I'm soo~ happy~~" I say.

"you did? hehehe.. well.. I have more though.." she say that to me and pulled my hand heading to the centre of the garden. when we are walking, I can see that the phone she is holding is new.

wait.

it's an i-phone too..

I reach forward my hand toward the phone and steal it from her.

"bwoyah?" she's shock by me and turn around.

it was a blue i-phone 4s, I turn the phone around and smile seeing the word behind.

' shall never love anyone else but Stephanie Hwang' and in the bottom say's my name 'Tiffany'

I grin widely to her "tae~ you got us the same phone.." I say. "well~ um.. yes.. ehehe.." I giggle at her and kiss her check giving her a peck. she then blush at my move and pulled my hand again toward the centre of the garden.

when we finally arrived at the centre of the garden, I can see that there was a table standing in the middle of it, a candle, many roses petal on the floor and some are ontop of the table.. there also a guitar besides the table and there was a dinner for us on the table. it was a lamb steak together with 2 glasses of sparkling juices. when did she do this anyway?

"surprise~" she wishper to me..

I grin widely at her and she smile back to me, I can's help but to always smile seeing all these.. not to mention there was also butterfly's flying all over the table and around us.. I keep on smiling until taeyeon hold my hand and guide me to the table.

"come on.." she say, she pulled the chair for me and I sit down still grin happily at her. she then giggle seeing my reaction and just proceed on doing her thing.

she open the napkin for me and placed it on my lap, after that she proceed onto her own sit and do the same.

"Tippanie a~ do you like this? hehehe" aww~~ she is.. haa~ "taetae~ I don't like it.. I love it! this is soo~ wonderful.. i-I'm speechless.. taetae! I'm so happy right now! I can't even stop myself from smiling like an idiot.." I say to her and she just laugh at me..

"smiling like that shows to me that you really like these.. ehehhe.. my plan worked! hehe, um.. now now..let's eat.. I know you're hungry already. let's eat!" she say.. I nodded my head happily and eat the dinner.

after a while of eating and sharing a lovingly glance toward each other, she then stand up from the table and reach for the guitar, I can see that there was a hand drawing butterfly drawn onto the guitar. she then smile at me and wink,

"this is special for you.. hear it"

after that, she begin top play the guitar and play diffenrt music this time.. and then, she start to sing..

when she sing it.. my heart seems to be in soo much happinest.. knowing the meanings are so deep and strong.. and only for me.. I begin to tears again feeling to much happinest in me..

she then put the guitar down and bend down on one knee..

"tippanie hwang~ be my forever lover.." she say, I cover up my mouth with my hand and my tears keep on falling onto my check, she reach out something from her pocket and handed it out. it was a heart shapped locket with a key hole in the middle.

she then stand up and put the neckles around my neck. she smile to me ..

"taeyeon na~"

"tippanie~ *reaching out from her shirt* see, I also have the same neckles.. but.. mine is a key.. I will be the key of your heart.. tippanie.." I yet again cry even more harder than before..

I cant believe that this thing is happening.. is this for real? oh my god.. it is real.. just look at the dork standing infront of me smiling like an idiot..

" Taeyeon na~ yes.. I will be your forever lover.. and.. only you can open my heart.."

she then grin widely and hugged me, "look behind the locket, it says my name! ehehe.. from now on.. everything on your body.. and you your self! is the property of KIM TAE! YEON!" she dorkly say that and I laugh at her.

"phabu taeng.."

"but it is true.. that you are mine.. we already have SEX remember?"

"yah! *slapping her arms* why you have to ruin the sweet moment! jinja.."

"mian mian~ ehehe.. now~ let's go home.. I'm going to eat you up again~ and fuck you real hard~~"

"yah! Kim Byuntae! you are soo not getting one!"

"omo?! waee!~~"

"I don't want to answer.. week!"

"tip~ pa~~ nie~~ you are so mean~ *pouts*" I walk away from her and heading to the car.

"I'm not mean, but I'm evilllll~~ week! *showing her tounge out and pull down one of her eye lid down*"

"ohohoho~ so you are evil now huh? let's see how evil you can be!" she say shouting back at me.

" you are not getting one tonight! byuntaeee!" I said and run away from her.

"yah! ohoho! I will get one! cus I'm your KIM byuntae! tippanie! come here!" running chaseing me..

"ahahaha~ if that so~! –"

we both then giggling with each other and laughing around the park in the starry night.. on our first wonderfull date ever!

"MAKE ME!"

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

Inside taeyeon's car

taeyeon is now driving silently as she just keep on glancing at me and smile like a dork.. but dint spoke a single word.. aish, jinja! she must've want something.

"tae, don't keep on smiling like that, do you have something to say to me?" I ask her, I know she really do have something to tell me.

"ehehehe.. how you know?" I rolled my eyes with her question and just give her an impation face to know what she's thinking.

"haha, arasso arasso~ well.. um.. panie a, I was wondering.. when I can meet with your family? I know it's too soon, but.. I want to know how's your father looked like, and… I really want him to know about our relationship.. I don't want to keep it as a secret, cus.. I know, the more we keep it as a secret, the worser it will get later on.." she say that to me while showing me a little worry sign in her face and smile to me..

I was shock at first, but.. aww~ she really want to meet my family, that is so sweet!

"you really want to meet my father? aren't you scared?" I say to her, I do scared about it myself, because I know, appa is one a heck of a serious man.. and.. I'm her only daughter.. but, I know he will accept us, is he?

she then hold my hand and gave me an assureance smile, "of course I'm scared.. but.. if you're with me.. there will be nothing to me hold back, I can do it, I must face your father, like how you face my umma.."

"tae~ I don't know.."

"tippanie.. sooner or later, your father will surely know about us.. I don't want he's the one that found out about it, cus, it will be a disaster when we caught red handed by him.. don't worry! we will be fine!"

I smile to her and lean myself toward her on her shoulder.

"but he's in the state now.. he's not coming here not until December.."

she then smile dorkly at me and look at me for a while

"that's easy! let's go meet him then!"

"what?!"

"yeah! that's a great idea! now now, tippanie.. think about it.. not only we can go meet your dad, but we can also go on a trip together!~ hehehe.. it will be great! come'on…" she say with a pleading tone and a little bit excited about it.

ahh~ I don't know.. I'm not sure about this..

"um.. but tae-"

"a a a! no but but, but yes!"

"*giggling* arasso~"

"o! jinja ya!?"

she then giggle and grin widely at me, waiting for my answer, as soon as she got my answer she jump up and down from her sit like crazy.. but.. still focus on the road ofcourse..

"dae~ jinja~ why are you so excited to meet my father anyway? it suppose to be me acting like that? aegoo~" I say and giggle a little to her seeing her acting like a kid..

"ofcourse I'm excited! I'm going to meet your appa.. and! going to the state, where you were born! aaaaa! this is so exciting!"

I giggle and laugh at her and slap her on the shoulder to stop her from jumping up more from her sit.

"tae tae!~ hahaha.. stop doing that.. hahaha, you look so silly doing it."

"hehehe.. can't help it panie a~ to excited! haha! so I'm planning that we go on the upcoming school vacation, how's that sound?" she ask me excitedly looking all dorky.

I gave her my famous eyesmile and nodded my head.

"that sounds good, appa must be happy to see me, it's been 2 month since I last saw him.."

"hehe.. okay then! it's settle! I'll buy the ticket."

"arasso.. ah, tae! can you stop by at that shop, I want to buy something" I say to her as she was about to pass the convenience store near the street. She then imidiatly stop the car and park right infront of the shop.

I open up the sitbelt and look over for my wallet, then look at taeyeon. "you're coming?"

"of course, I don't want my girl being filrt by someone. let's go" haha,she's so cute! I smile to her and waited for her to open up the door for me.

we both walk hand in hand into the store and this get's us a lot of attention from others.

when we were inside the store, people are staring at us like crazy! I don't even know why, but when I look at taetae, she seems dint bother about it, I think she just get used to it. I decide to ignore it as well and continue on the things I wanted to buy.

"panie a, what exactly that you wanted to buy?" I look at her and show her my tounge childishly, "some stuff, I don't know, snacks.. maybe, oh! I wanted to buy ice cream! tae! buy me one!" I childishly tug on her arms and pouts my lips toward her, she laugh at me and pinch my check.

"yah, why act like such a kid? hahaha, you are so cute! ice cream? what's with you and those ice cream anyway? you ate so much of it today and still.. you want to eat more?!" I pout hardly toward her and stomp my feet on the ground repeatly.

"taetae~ I want ice cream! ice~~~creeeam~!" she yet again giggle and laugh at me then hold me from stomping my feet more.

"arasso arasso, aeggooo~ stop using your agyoo so much panie a, it kills me *making weird face* let's go get those ice cream then *sigh*"

"yeay!~ ice cream!" I scream "yah! not so loud, aish~ jinja, come here! *pulling tiffany's hand* let's get those ice cream and head home" she say a little annoy with my ice cream habit _(LOL it's just a fic kay~)_ hehehe..

taeyeon then pick up my feveret ice cream flavor then yet again she drag me with her like I was a lost child, then, when she were still searching the things that she want, suddenly comes some weird dude with a big hat approach me.

he accidently hit me on the shoulder with his own body and that making me tumble a side a little, he looks like he was in a hurry but, then again, he dint even apologise after hitting into me, that's rude. even if you were in a hurry, at least say sorry. it's not that hard though. hump!

after that, taeyeon already finish picking up her things and put it in the basket, she smile at me but just to find me frowning.

"tippanie? what's wrong?" she asked me a little worried why my face are frowning.

"anniyah~ it's just that, some one bump into me, and dint appologise.." I complain to her.

"aww.. haha, just ignore that SOMEONE, people nowadays, are rude.. just let him/she be.. let's go pay this" I nodded and follow her to the counter.

when the cashier guy was busy checking on the beverage price, taeyeon put one of her arms around my waist and keep me close to her not letting a single space left in between us, I look at her and she smile to me, she then squezz my waist a little by using her hand that's wrapping around my waist. I yelp a little and slapped her on the arms and giggle along with her, it was like we were in our own little world when we were like this. hehehe..

I can feel that someone is watching me right now, but I don't even care about it, since I was so busy with this dork here.

suddenly the chasier guy cough and this get our attention back to him.

"ehem2! *cough* excuess me miss, please pay this.. and, can I ask you something? is that car out there really is your car?" he ask taeyeon. Tae then answer him with her normal casual tone but not the bubbly and cheesy tone of hers.

"well.. yes, that's my car. and excuess me, would you please stop staring at my GIRLFRIEND like that, it makes me or she unconfortable with your action. and, here's the money." with that, she hold my hand and drag me out from the store without waiting for the change. owh~ so that explains the staring I feels.. haha. I look back for a while and saw that, the guy seems to be in shock with what just happen.

now I think about it, maybe that's the reasons why people do keep staring at us,come on people, someone is using a black ferrary car that's been park in front of your store and out come two beautiful ladies that turns out to be really close with each other. who wouldn't stare at you? tell me?

anyway, we headed to the car and drove home.

Inside the appartment

**Taeyeon Pov**

When we finally inside tiffany's apartment, I put all the stuff into the fridge at the kitchen while tiffany heading to her room to take a shower.

"tae~ I'm going to take a shower first okay?" she aksed me. I look at her and give her an 'OK' sign with my hand, she show her tounge to me and head to the shower.

am I letting her go this easy? um.. NOT? yo! I'm a byuntaeng anyway, I'm not this nice.. she's taking a shower now people! and you expect me to sit back and relax by watching tv? err~ again NO! muahaha.. I'll show her my true BYUNTAENG! side.

after she enters the bathroom for almost 3 minute, I sneak over the bathroom slowly and close the door behind me.

I open up all my cloths leaving my self naked, I look at my self on the mirrow and smirk at the image I saw. I slowly open the shower door and it reaviles me a naked figure standing in the middle of it.. wearing nothing. I gulp down my saliva and quietly open the door even more.

she is now showering her hair, because of the sound from the shower, she dint hear any movement that I made, and she closed her eyes. I grin widely when I finally success in getting myself inside the shower together with tiffany. I liked my own lips and without anymore wait,

tiffany that's been facing her back toward me still washing her hair, I took this apportunity and slid my hand to her slender waist and hug her in the shower rain making both our naked and soak body press together.

"t-tae tae?" she aksed me, I smirk and gave her a long lick from her shoulder up to her neck,

"dae~" I say, "yah! what are you doing in here!" she still got her eyes close tidely not wanting it to be in contact with the shampoo.

"um.. taking a shower ofcourse" I simply say like that and brough my hand up to her hair and help her cleaning it.

"see~ I'm helping you out here.. hehe" I giggle a little and wash her hair using the shower drapped. after it was clean she turn around just to find me also naked with her. she slightly blsushing seeing me in here and turn around again.

"who gave's you the permission to enter this shower huh?" she asked me, still facing away from me. I hold both of her shoulder and turn her around to face me.

"um.. I did?" I say and smrik toward her, "you look so hot with water all over your body~ panie a.." I say again and eyeing all over her body, from top to bottom, she yet again blush by my action and slightly push me away from her.

"y-yah! pervert! just take a shower tae" she order me. oh? why is she refusing me? hehe.. not for long. I move my body close to her again and press it together with her from the front, making all of our body part in contact with each other. she gasp with the action and bit her bottom lips.

"I'm taking a shower now.. but first, I'm going to clean you up.." I purred the word into her ears and bite it a little making a little moan escape from her mouth. I move to the front and kiss her soft pink palm lips slowly.. enjoying the sensation with alone with her. our body is still attach to each other, I move my hand behind her back and grabbed her butt in both of my hand, I squezz it softly and move her buttcheck in circle and push her hips toward me even more, making our pussy push against one another.

"ahhhhh~" finally the loud moan escape from her mouth giving me an extra pleasure surround my body..i smrik in the kiss and nibble her bottom lips, I suck hard on it and leave it to her neck,I travel down to her neck and lick all over it, finally I stopped on her most sensitive spot and suck hard on it, my hand is now travelled from her butt now down to her pussy, I slightly play with it at first and rubbed on it..

but then, I found out that it's so wet with her pre cum making me grin even more.

"taetae~ umm…. I want you.." she say to me, damn it! why she have to be so sexy! and, I'm so turn on right now. I look into her eyes and saw that her eyes already fills with lust over me and she alreay put her hands around my neck to support her.

I push her against the shower wall and lifted her up wrapping her leg around my slim waist. I use the wall as to support her weight, I put in two of my finger into her and start to pump up my finger in and out from her pussy.. slowly.

"umm~ feels good to fuck you panie a~ so warm~ and moist.. and your moan~ *sucking on her neck even more* making me all good.." I say that to her while still sucking on her neck.

"ahhh!~ taetae~~ ugnh!~ ahh!~ yess.. umm…" I start to fasten my speed and was now fucking her in full speed.

"ah! ah! ah!~ ummngh! ah! taeeee!~~~ ah! taeyeon na~ umghh~ ugnm~" she keep's on moaning because at this rate, she was on her pleasure feeling, her body was all bumping her breast all wiggling.. the shower is now filled with her moaning and groan from me, plus the sound from my stroking her pussy and it become even more sloppier with the water drapes, we were under the drapes..

when I was still rocking my hand inside her, she leans her head over my shoulder to gain support, as soon as her head was on my shoulder, she suck on my neck a biting it like there was no tomorrow. because of what she's doing, I unconsciously moan and feels myself even more turn on than before,

"umhgn! uhhh!~~ ahhh~ ahhh~ taenggo~ ahhH! i-I – ah! cumming.. ah!~" with that, I can feel her wall is tighting and because I want to please her, I shove in another finger in making it three finger now, and pump my hand faster.. I can feel myself getting tired.. not just because of the non stopping fucking, but also have to support the weight that I put in between my waist.

after a second later she scream in orgasims, I put her down, and suck on her pussy.. enoying her sweet juice.

"uumm…" I groan in pleasure as I'm now festing myself with my girl cum. after cleaning her pussy, I reach up and kiss her again tenderly.

"you are all clean now~ princess.." I say, she hit me by my shoulder and pout her lips.

"not fair~ you are not clean yet" she complains to me and I just laugh at her. "hehehe, I'm clean already cuz I use the shower cream on my body and .. urm.. well just forget about that, let's go and dry ourself" I say to her. I reach over her and bring her up in a bridal style out from the bathroom soaked with water, I put her down an reach over a dry towel and dry her up. I take one for myself and dry out myself too. after that, she go to her closet and pick some cloth..

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

It was then our dance practice day come along, I bring tiffany along with me to the dance studio and let her watch our dance practice. When we arraive there, I can see that Jessica and Yuri also there. haha! couple MONKEY!

"hei there monkey couple!" I shout toward them as soon as we enter the studio. she was talking to Jessica when suddenly she herd me calling her like that, she quickly turns around looking all embarrassed.

"yah! taenggo!~ don't call us like that! and how did you know about it anyway?" I try to hold my laugh but I just cant help it just to think about the two of them in that situation,

then.. I endup burst into laughter.

"ahahaha! both of you are soo funny! damn my stomach hurt! ahahahaha! oh, how I know? erm.. just a lucky guess?" I say, trying to avoid the fact that Jessica told tiffany and tiffany told me that,

"yah~ you are such a bad liar taeng!" I giggle at her and just show her my merong.

"week!~ why should I told you? by the way.. both of you make's a great couple monkey.. and a cute one too! ahahahaha!" I said again teasing the both of them, but then I received a slap on my arm by none other than my B.E.A. tippanie!

"ouch!" I say.. and rubbed my hand were it was being hit. "taetae, stop teasing them.. phabu."

aii.. "arasso arasso.. you are lucky kwon! that my panie stop me.. hehe" she then just gave me a hatefull look and go to the middle of the dance studio and started to warming up her body.

"panie a.. go sit there with sica ok? I'm going to join Yuri there for a warming up, the rest of the member will be here soon and I don't want to teach them in a unprepared condition." I explain to her and she nodded her head, I smile toward her as she is now comforting herself sitting next to Jessica.

I proceed on going to yuri and join her for a warm up.

"hei Yul" I say to her as we both still doing our work up.

"yeah?" she replied back. "how's your relationship with Jessica lately?" I ask her just feeling curious about it.

"um.. pretty good.. hehe.. why you ask?" I then gave her my dorky look and just giggle a little.

"just curious to know my buddy progression.. hehe" "ayyy~" she then hit me playfully on the arm and we both giggle.

after two minutes later, the rest of my dance member come into the studio.

"taeyeon unnie and Yuri Unnie! annyong!~" greet the one and only the clumsy Yoona.

I smile to her and greet her back. "hai yoong.. and.. hello there Seohyun.." then came in sooyoung and sunny,

"Yo taeyeon! what's up!" sooyoung greet me, although she's 1 year younger than me, but she treat me like we both are the same age or something. haha.. oh well.

"yo soo! and, sunny" they smile toward me and Yuri and all of them put they stuff inside the back shelve then proceed toward us.

"is everyone here?" say's Yuri, I look around but only to find Yoona, seohyun,Sooyoung and Sunny.. but where's Hyoyon?

"err.. guys, where's hyoyon?" I ask them, they look at each other and gave me a 'we don't know look' but then, yoona told me something.

"oh oh! unnie unnie! these morning me and seohyun saw that hyoyon seems to be a bit down about something.. and.. did you know about her arms?"

she told me, huh? what about her arms?

"really? no I don't know about it, what happen to her arms yoong?" I said with a worry tone, all of us seems to be interested in yoona story now, that's include tiffany and Jessica.

"she injured herself.. her arms is covered with a bandage and all, I don't know what exactly happen either, she don't want to tell me further more about it" she say, and seohyun nodded in agreement to her story. okay~ if our maknae is agreeing to her story, that's mean its real.

"okay then, thanks for telling us yoong, Yuri, you lead them for a moment, I wanted to go out and look for hyoyon for a while, we cant proceed without her.. is it okay with you?" I ask yuri that's been blur about something, wah! sica super blurr face has given her an effect!

"oi! Kwon!" I shout a little at her making her startle at me. "oh! yes yes! what?" oh my god.. she really is has turning into the second sica.

I slaped my forhead and just explain one more time to her.

"ow.. hahaha.. miahne, okay! I will.. go look for her now" she say to me, after hearing me explain for the second time.

when I was about to go out and look for her, suddenly the door open and there in came Hyoyon.

"Hyo!" I say in surprise seeing her standing infront of me. she also shock by me and back up from a little.

"ah! unnie. you scared me~" she say, I then giggle at her and asked her to come in. when she already in the studio, I can see that her arms are covered in bandage.. what happen to her?~

"unnie.. I'm sorry for being late!" she say and bow to me, "ah, it's fine it's fine.. um.. mind if I ask you what happen to your arms?" I asked her carefully not wanting her to feel offended or something.

after I asked her like that she seems to be a little shy about something, huh? why she must act like that?

"err.. these.. someone crash onto me when I was at the park.. it's not that serious! really. I can still dance." she say, aww.. she really do loves to dance.

I laugh at her and patted her head.

"aegoo~ you should be more carefull next time hyo.. you are lucky only to get your arm wounded, what if it was your leg? haa~ be carefull next time okay?" I say to her.

she then blush even more and nodded her head. "dae unnie I will~" after she say like that, I bring her to the others and all of them seems to be excited seeing hyoyon.

"okay guys.. seems that hyoyon has arrived.. we can proceed on practicing now, hyoyon, are you sure you are okay?" I look at her, she then nodded to me and gave me a smile.

"dae unnie, I'm fine! look! *swinging her arms in a circle* because of these bandage I barely feels anything now.. I can totally dance.. besides, I don't want to missed a single routin that you will teach us.." she say honestly to me.

I smile toward her, seeing her all fired up just by thinking about dancing.

"okay then! if that soo.. I'm going to proceed on teaching you guys the new dance routin for our upcoming dance competition.. so.. everyone! warm up! follow Yuri" I say to them and all of them nodded at me as I go to the music player and choose the song for our dance session.

as soon as all of them already warm up, I proceed on teaching them the first and second routin to them.

"okay! look carefully! these is gonna be really hard~ don't you dare to even blink for a second" I command them and they watch me really carefull, these include Yuri.

After a while of practice

**Tiffany Pov**

Taeyeon is now teaching them the new dance routin, while I'm chit chatting with Jessica, just then.. when we both are having our conversation about coffee.. _(LOL?)_ I herd taeyeon yelled at them for making a mistake. here we go~

"yaaah~! what are you doing!~ I told you so many times already! it suppose to be 4,3,2*showing the dance moves* and 1,2,3! don't you guys get it!? again! from the top!"

oh my god.. that really is scarry.. it sends me shivers seeing her like that.

well.. that's taeyeon in the dance studio I tell you. she will be a different person if she's in her dance mode.

I can see that all of her member face is shirnking when being scolded by taeyeon, sometimes I cant help myself to laugh at them.. its just funny seeing them like that. all scared of their 'Kid Leader' warth.. haha.

then, suddenly Jessica tugged on my school uniform to get my attention.

"Tiff, taeyeon is so scarry when she's like that don't you think?" she say to me with a scared look on her face.

"hahaha.. yeah.. I think so.. but, she's just being like that for their member sake too.. if it wanst for her high intustiasm, they wouldn't have made it so far.. just look at them, they are so famous around the school.. and even have their own fan club. beside.. I think she looks so cool when she's like that. hehehe" I say to Jessica. she then laugh at me as we both agree with what I just say..

"yeah, you're right. she does look cool like that." I nodded my head again in agreement, then I remember about something.

"oh yeah! Jessie! *English mode* hey! you know what?" "what?" "we both are planning on going to the states ON these school holiday to meet my dad! isn't it awesome! she really wanted to meet my dady!~" I say to her all excited about the trip.

Jessica then widen her eyes and jump up in excitement together with me.

"oh my god! really!? aww~ Daday Hwang must be so happy seeing you again.. haa~ I envy you.. I don't even meet yuri's parents yet.." she say to me.

"yeah! dady must be soo happy, but.. I'm a little scared though.. you know how my dad will react if he knows about.." she then look at me and know's what I'm going to say.

"yeah~ that.. don't worry tiff.. I know he will accept it.. he have to.. you are his only daughter.."

"umm~ I know that.. and I hope he accept it.. and oh! Jessie, don't worry about yuri, I know she will bring you to meet with her parents sooner or later.. don't worry kay?" she then nodded her head and we both continue our little conversation whit taeyeon wrath voice coming from behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Taeyeon Pov**

it was then ms Park call me to go to her office when I was in the middle of a lesson, I don't know exactly why she called me, but.. I have to go anyway.. since she is our homeroom teacher..

before I go, I look at tiffany that's been writing a note on her note book, I hold her hand and she look up at me.

"panie a.. I'm going now, take care okay?" I say to her, she then giggle to me and slap my hand playfully.

"silly tae~ I'm not going anywhere.. just go, don't make ms Park waits for you.." I also giggling with her and nod my head.

"dae dae~ chalga~" I say and give her a flying kiss, she then capture my kiss and take it to her lips. I laugh at her and all of our class mate say's 'awwww' I stare at them and they quickly look away.

"tsk! oi!~ don't be so cheesy in here~ move already taeng! I cant see the blackboard~" I heard yuri saying that to me and I just give her an annoying look and show my tounge to her, she laugh at me and I bid my gud bye to tiffany and proceed on going to the teachers office.

when I finally arrived, I knock on the door and herd someone saying 'come in~' and I proceed on coming in.

"pardon me~" I say while entering the office, I saw that ms Park waving her hand toward me and I go toward her.

"ah, Taeyeon.. I'm glad you came.. I wanted you to do me a favor, umm~ could you send these notes to class 2-B on the second building.. and.. I'm very sorry for disturbing you in the middle of your studying session.. I know I can only relay on you." she explain to me.. ow? I though that she relay on our class prep? oh well..

"no no~ I don't mind.. um.. to whom should I gave these notes ms Park? and.. do I have to carry these boxfull of notes?" I ask her she then nodded her head and say

"you can past these notes to the girl name Jieun from class 2-B she's the class president and, after you gave these notes to her.. would you please help her with the notes.. because, we really need the notes to be pass on to everyone in these school, the reason why I ask you to go with her is that, well.. I don't have time to explain to you that, just go now.. I have to finish up these work" err… what?

wait.. Jieun? as in for the girl gave me the love letter?

"err~ okay~~ i-I'll be going now.." I say to her, she don't even look at me and just keep on looking at her computer. gosh.. she must be really busy then. but~ why do I have to go with that girl? these Is so weird..

when I was on my way to the next building suddenly I got a text message.

I take out my phone from my pocket and saw that.. it was from tiffany. I grin widely seeing her texting me. hehehe

_from: my love panie 3_

_taetae~ what's taking you so long inside the teachers office anyway~ comeback soon.. I miss you.._

_recive at 9.30 am_

_to: my love panie 3_

_aww~ you missed me already? hehehe.. well.. I miss you more! haha.. um.. I think I'm going to stay for another 1 hour.. cuz.. I have to send the notes ms Park ask me too.._

_send at 9.31 am_

_from: my love panie3_

_really? um.. that's to bad.. well.. to where you have to send it?_

_received at 9.33 am_

_to: my love panie 3_

_I have to send these to.. errm.. can I just say to a girl from class 2-B?_

_send at 9.34 am_

_from:my love panie 3_

_NO! tell me who are you sending those notes to?_

_received at 9.34 am_

_to:my love panie 3_

_aii~ I have to send it to .. Jieun.. don't be mad! I'm just helping her handing over all the notes for all class.. ms Park told me to do so~ and I don't even know why I have to send it along with her.._

_send at 9.35 am_

after that last message, I dint recived any reply back from her.. oh no~ she's mad at me.. ottohke~~

by then, I already arrived infront of the class.. I put the box full of notes to the floor and knock on the classroom door.

then, the teacher ask me to come in and I open the door, the moment I open up the door, I can see that all the student inside the classroom are all in shock seeing me on their doorway.. well.. I'm quite famous with the second,third and fourth year student.. I did told you right? _(and~ who are you talking too?) _

I bow to them and smile toward them, then all of them are screaming for me. ahh~ jinja..

"aaa! it's taeyeon unnie! aaaa!" all of them are all excited seeing me and cant stay still on their sits, they keep on chitchatting about me as if they saw an artis or something.. haha.

"yes ms Kim, what can I do for you?" wow.. the teacher knows me? I then smile toward the teacher and bow again,

"I'm sorry for bothering your class.. but, I'm looking for a girl name Jieun.." the reason why I say that.. well… I don't really remember how her face look like.. hee..

when I say like that, all of the girls seems to be very envy of who ever is jieun.. then the teacher call for her

"um~ ms Jieun, come on here" just then a person from the crowed stand up and ow.. yeah~ now I remember.. that girl..

"yes!" she say and quickly walk to the front, some of them are cheering for her and some just jealous with her because I'm the one who's looking for her.

when jieun already at the front, she look at me, and bow to me she looks all shy towards me and don't really wanted to look at me.. well.. I practically knows how she felt.. since she told me that she likes me.. and.. I dint even respond to her letter.. sorry~

"well then, of go you two.." say the teacher. huh? she don't even want to ask where we are going?

"is it okay?" I ask the teacher, she then nodded her head and say "I already knew about it, so go on..dont take it so long okay?" I then just smile to her and bow in respect. I then turn to face the crowd and smile sweetly to them, that's make them cheer even more for me. hahaha! these is fun!

when we are already walk out from the class, jieun just walk slower than me and endup walking behind me. aish~ I have to do something.. I feel bad about these.

I turn around to face her, but she was just shock seeing me and quickly look away. her face are so red and she's blushing so hard right now.. omo~

"urm.. jieun-shi.. please do keep up with my pase.. and.. don't feel all shy~ just treat me as your friend, come on, we have to send these really quick I don't want to make my… Girlfriend waits for me.." I say.. honestly.. I don't want to hurt her feelings but.. what can I do.. I cant lie about me having a girlfriend already. I love tiffany so much.. I don't feel ashame to have her as my girlfriend.. infact I feel proud! hehe

she then look at me and I can see that her face has turn into a disappointment now..

"yeah.. I know about that.. everyones does..*disappoint* it's just that, I feel really akward about these.. I shouldn't gave you the letter.. I'm really sorry!" she say and bow to me.

"omo~ yah.. don't be like that, well. umm~ it's me the one who supposed to say sorry.. I should properly reply back the letter to you.. instead of keep on silenting.. without a word.. i'm sorry if ever I hurt your feeling Jieun-shi.." she smile to me and shock her head.

"no no~ it's fine.. I get over it already.. but.. taeyeon unnie.. I do still like you~ because you are an awesome person! ehehe.."

"err~ ehem! t-thanks.. aha aha *akward* well then.. were are we supposed to send these first?" I ask her she then take out the school class list and say.

"we have to start from class 1-A until.. 5-D" she say.. OH MY GOD! do I have to!~ tiffany gonna kill me after these for leaving her for to long.. aish..

I smile to her as we are now heading to class 1-A.

after about half an hour on sending all the notes to the first, second, third and fourt year class.. we are now heading toward my class.. 5-A okay~ these is gonna be.. interesting.. haa~ panie a~ don't be mad.

"excuess me~" I said as we both are now entering my class.. luckily it was ms Park class.. heh! thanks for making me walking today ms Park.

the moment I step into the class, all of my classmate seems to be imused by me and little jieun, these! include tiffany ofcourse.. I look directly into her direction and I can see that her face is changing now..

she bit her bottom lips and frowning at me, I just gave her my dorky look then,

"taeyeon unnie~ hurry up and gave the note to the teacher we have to send these to others class.." she say to me while tugging onto my sleves cutely. I turn to her and smile.

"ara ara.." I look at yuri she then give me a smirk and mouthed ' . .' to me.. damn you kwon!

then I look at tiffany, she just look at me for a moment and then look away. what the~ I gave the notes to ms Park and head outside, I bow to them and move on to the next class..

when I was out from the class, I sigh at what just happen.. "haaaa~" then, Jieun notice it and asked me if I was okay.

"o? taeyeon unnie? gwenchana? are you tired already?" I look at her and gave her an assurance smile and shock my head.

"I'm fine.. let's hurry up and finish these okay?" she then smile happily to me and we both quickly pass all the notes to the remaining class..

**Tiffany Pov**

okay~ it was a lie then If I say to myself I dint jealous of what just happen.. although that jieun girl is just a kid.. but still, she like's my taeyeon! and why the heck she have to be passing all the notes along with her? ugh..

just then, Jessie call me.

"psst! tiff~" she say, I look at her and gave her a 'what look' she then giggle to me, and pass me a note.

I open it and read it silently.

_to fany_

_hei, did you see what just happen? who is that girl anyway? and why is she with taeyeon?_

_to sica_

_jess, don't you know? she is the one that gave her love letter to taeyeon back then~_

_to fany_

_OMG? really! wow.. hahaha, I bet you are super jealous right now right? hahaha_

_to Sica_

_well~ duh~ who wouldn't? what if it was yuri doing that with someone else? and turns out to be a girl that confess her love to you!~ what would you feel? ahh~_

_to fany_

_okay okay~ stop it.. yuri would never do that. and.. hei, she just doing that because the teacher ask her to.. but, tiff! I have an idea. hehehe.. from way I think about it, it's always you the one that had to be jealous about her.. why not, we make her jealous? wouldn't it be fun?!_

i look at her for a moment and saw that she gave me her most excited face ever! gezz.. she really do like to pranks on people, like how she did lie about being my girlfriend to taeyeon before.. aish jinja _(like in the hello baby, LOL that is so funny! hahaha I keep on watching that episode over and over again just to see her and yoona pranking over sooyoung and tiffany with the salty bimbap!. okay, back to story. sorry. haha)_

I then agree with her and reply back the note.

_to Sica_

_OMG, let's do that! I really want to see how she would react if 'I' was the one who do that, actually, I never did talk to anyone else except from her and the rest of the dance club member. Jessie! let's do it! I really want to see her reaction. hehehe!_

_to fany_

_yeaaay! you agree! this will be so fun! let's make yuri join us too!_

_to Sica_

_no! don't bring her along, I don't want her to argue with Yuri after that, let this be between you and me. just like before, we are a Bestie anyway. hahaha.. let's do it! but~ how?_

_to fany_

_hehehe~ okay! about that.. don't worry. I got it all in my head. ahahaha~ can't wait!_

_to Sica_

_Yah! don't be over excited! later someone will know what happen. and.. let's just concerntrate with the studies now. we'll talk about it later._

after that, we both continue to concerntrate with the lesson.

After a few moment

"excuess me~" someone said, I look up, and saw that taeyeon was now on her way entering the class. I look at sica then she suddenly say,

"tiff, ignore her for now. *smirking*" I rolled my eyes and smile a little hearing at what she say but still, following her instruction.

I move back my attention to the dork that's already sitting herself besides my sit and saw that she was now smiling at me. I stare at her for a moment and was about to return her smile, but then. I remember what Jessie told me. I just keep my poker face and look back to the front and concerntrating on the lesson. I can saw from the corner of my eyes that she is frowning right now. aww~ taee~ don't frown. but, I just have to continue with the plan.

the lesson continue for another half an hour and that include the time taeyeon try to pursue me to talk to her. but I keep on ignoreing her.

then, the bells ring, showing that it's now the lunch break. Jessica was with Yuri going to the canteen.

i put away all my stuff and suddenly, someone hold my hand.. it is none other than my DORK. I look up at her and yet again, she gave me a bright smile. but then I keep on with the plan and just gave her my 'what do you want' look.

"tippanie~~ what's wrong with you? why you keep on ignoreing me? did I do something wrong? and.. why you dint reply back my text message back then.. *frowning and pouting*"

okay okay~ this is enough.. I cant let this dork here be like these.. sica, miahne.

I hold back her hand and look deeply into her eyes.

"well.. tae~ what do you expect from me when my girlfriend Is working together with her fan, that once gave you her love letter. what do think I should react now? of course this! and, I dint reply back your text message because, the teacher scold me for not paying attention in class, that's why I dint reply back." I explain to her she then gave me her 'owwh~' look and grin widely at me.

"hehehe.. miahne, but.. panie~ we are just doing what we were told to do.. nothing else. Infact.. she's just a kid.. don't think about it to much, okay?" she say. I just nod my head and HAD to agree with her.. well, she got a point there, but still~ I don't like that girl. hump!

"fine~" I say, she then grin even more and pulled me for a hug.

"yeay! that's my girl.. hehehe!" I slightly chuckling at what she's doing and then she pull my hand toward her.

"let's go and eat, I'm starving~~" I can see that her face showing that, 'I want to eat!' look very badly, I giggling seeing that, and just follow her to the canteen.

...

* * *

**Yuri Pov**

Me and sica was now eating our lunch together at the canteen, but then, Taeyeon came along with tiffany beside's her bringing their lunch together.

"hey Yul! mind if we join?" she ask me, wow.. that's actually a stupid question.

"how can you ask that taeng? and since when did we have to ask one another for a permission to sit together?" I say to her, she then laughing at me and just say.

"I was joking~ don't take it that harsh~" she say to me, and eat her lunch after sat herself comfortably. I just giggling along with her. she was sitting next to tiffany, while me and Jessica sit next to each other. when we are enjoying our peacefull lunch together, suddenly, someone has to make me choke my food. ugh! damn taeyeon!

"GUYS! I HAVE A PLAN!" she suddenly yeld while hitting the table a little. And this, makes me shock and chocked the food,

"UHUK! UHUK! wa~ter~~ UHUK!*chocking*" "omg! Yuri!" Jessica panick seeing me like that and quickly help me by rubbing the back of my body and gave me some water. Taeyeon widen her eyes, and recive a slap from tiffany.

"taetae! *slap!* look what you did.. don't suddenly scream like that, it makes other people startle at you, this include me. Phabu~"

"tippanie~! ouwww~ hurt!.. miahne.. I was just to excited about it, till I forget that yuri is easily to be starle like that.. Yul, mian!" she say's to me. I just nodded my head when I was still drinking the water sica gave to me. when I already in a good condition, I look at sica and say

"thanks baby.." she then blush at me and these make's me cant help it but to pinch her check.

I look at taeyeon and she gave me her sly dorky look. ugh~ what a dork. "what makes you all excited about until you had~ to shout like that taeng~ gezz.." she then smile at all of us and say.

"well~ ehem! how about, the four of us go shopping together after school at the new shopping malls that just open up a few weeks ago! what you say yul? and.. I really need to buy some colth right now *looking at tiffany* come on, It will be a double date! hehe" I rolled back my eyes at the statement of, 'buying a new cloth' meaning, she's gonna put all the stuff at tiffany's house. haha. they looks like a real 'husband and wife' living together.

but then again~ I really do needs some shopping right now.. and, I really want to go with my sica~ okay then!

"erm~ sica,do you wanna go" I ask her, she then look at me and hold my hand. "yeah, sure. it will be fun. right tiff!?" she say, suddenly tiffany look all excited and was like "yeah! jess! this is gonna be sooo~ much fun!" she say. err~ what's up with those two anyway? BFF thingie I guess.

"okay then, it's settle! then.. after school, we gonna meet there at 3pm okay?" say's taeyeon, I agree with her and all of us continue eating our lunch.

RINGGGGGGGG!

**Jessica Pov**

ugh~ finally~ the school bell rang, and.. meaning! my plan is going to unleash itself not long after these.. hahaha. Taeyeon! just wait and see what I'm going to do to you.. hehehe.. let's see how much do you like tiffany. I pack all my things and quickly get's up from my chair, I tap on tiffany's shoulder and she look's up at me.

"wae?" she ask me, I just give her my smirk and wishper to her.

"I'm still continue on the plan tiff, let's see how much taeyeon really love's you~ *smirk*" she then widen her eyes and shock her head, she then wishper back to me and say.

"yah! what are you trying to do jess? don't try to do anything funny to me~" she say, hahaha~ I know she's scared of me right now, once I say I have a plan, I will succed the plan until the end. just when I was about to explain what I'm going to do to her and taeyeon, suddenly Yuri came from behind me and hold my hand.

"hey, what are you two still talk about.. let's go already~ and.. sica, why are you smriking like a pervert person? stop doing that! it sends shiver all over my body seeing you like that *making weird face*" I laugh at how yuri reacted and just simply slap her arms and smile.

"oh, it's nothing, just a BFF thingie.. now now, let's go shopping!" I say while screaming and recive a laugh from everyone, "yah, we still in class you know~" say's yuri, I just shrug my shoulder and walk away, then came taeyeon going to tiffany side.. I saw the both of them are smiling happily but again, tiffany glance at me and show me her worried face. hehe.. this is gonna be so much fun!

(I just hope she dint do anything stupid to me these time~ *sigh* -tiff-)

"okay then~ let's go! yul, meet us at the shopping mall entrance okay?" say's taeyeon to my seobang. "arasso buddy~ see you there. let's go sica" yuri then hold my hand as we are now going toward her car.

At the Shopping mall

when we had arrived at the shopping mall, me and yuri quickly goes to find taeyeon and tiffany at the entrance door, when we had arrived there, we saw that someone is waving her hand up in the air toward us.. well, it is none other than taeyeon ofcourse, we just smile seeing her greet us like that, and the four of us walks together.

"hey guys, let's go to that shop! it looks awesome!" I say's, then "yeah! it really is, and oh my god! Jessie! look at those pink dress! aaaa! let's goo!" scream tiffany, as she was now taking my hand and we both running and giggling with each other excited about the dress and all the cloth in there leaving our girlfriends behind.

**Taeyeon Pov**

and~~ what was that about!? one moment she hold my hand, and now~ she's not even near me. haaa~ those to bestie.. might as well just go shop with yuri anyway.

"hey yul~" I call her, but then again, I dint get her respond. I look at her and saw that she was also in the same situation as I do. haha..

I go toward her side and patted her shoulder.

"hey yul~ *holding her shoulder* don't worry.. you still have me~ here buddy.. hehehe.. let's go and buy ourself new cloth" I say to her, she then regain back her contious and was smiling to me,

"yeah, we should! just let the both of them have fun. come taeng!" she then pulled me to go inside the same shop as tiffany and Jessica enter before.

when we were already inside the store, I can see that Jessica and tiffany were like two different person.. as if like they dint care what happen to their surrounding when they were in that mode. Just then, "hey taeng! look look, don't I look great in these jacket?" she ask me, I then eyeing her and saw that jacket really do suits her. I then smile to her and gave a thumbs up for the choice.

after knowing my opinion, she then grin widely and decide on buying the jacket. I was still busy looking for my casual cloth for my stay at tiffany's house, I pick up some of the T-shirt and short pants.. I put them on the counter without trying them because it's just a home cloth.. no need to know how do I look in it.

Just when I wanted to pay for the stuff that I buy, Jessica suddenly stand besides me.

"hey taeyeon, tiffany say's that she need some help in the changing room, can you go and help her with it?" oh? why she dint help her heself? oh well~ my baby needs me.. as soon as I left the counter, Jessica go and search for Yuri imediatly. um~ which one is my girl changing room?

when I was still looking for her, suddenly. I herd a familiar screaming voice coming from the end of the changing room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I widen my eyes knowing that it was tiffany's voice.

"tippanie!" I shouted and ran toward the changing room where her voice came from, just when I arrived infront of the door, I use my feet to kick the door when I cant open it by hand, the moment I kick open the door

*BUMP!*

I can see that there was someone laying on the floor along with the broken door I kicked. I look up at tiffany and saw that she was shivering all over her body still afraid of what just happen,

when she saw I'm the one who came to rescue her, she is now burst out crying~

"taeeee taeee~~ *crying*" it breaks my heart seeing her like that, so I walk toward her up on the door that was ontop of the pervert old man stepping hard on it. and hugged my baby.

"tippanie~! are you okay! did that bestard do anything to you? did he hurt you? did he touch you?! what happen!? how he can go inside your changing room so easily?" I was now on the verge of crying when I though about all the things that old man might do toward tiffany.

she then buried her face on my neck and hug me tightly.

"h-he almost touch m-me~ taetae~ I'm so scared~ *sobs* w-when sica left, I ask her to get you.. because I know that you were coming, I dint locked the door.. instead of you coming in~ HE came in!~ *crying even more*" (sica! these is tooo much! -tiff-)

I can see that she was now only in her bra, I cover up her body with my school uniform jacket,"sshh~ tippanie~ there there.. everything is fine now.." I try to console her, when I herd her explanation, I just releve that he dint touch my panie..

"thank god he dint do anything to you.. if he did!" I move a little more toward that guy and kicked his body with my feet and receive a groan from him.

"ugh! serve you right you jerk! creepy old perverted man! and OLD! a-and PEVERTED OOOLD MAN!" when I was going to give him another kick, tiffany stop me.

"tae~ that's enough.. he lost contious already~ let him be.." I look at her disbelieve with what she just say to me.

"tippanie, how can I leave him just like that! if I was a second late! he would've touch you! what worse! he can raped you!" (that's because I don't want you to hurt sica as well! I know these is her plan, ugh! I'm soo going to kill Jessie after this! -tiff-)

I say to her, feeling the sudden rage from inside my heart when I think about that, I let go of tiffany waist and bend down toward the creepy guy, I lifted up his body by holding onto his shirt.

"YOU JERK!-" when I was about to hit him directly on the face.. Yuri came to me. "OH MY GOD! TAENG! STOP IT! ENOUGH! he already lost contious~ aegoo!~ " she say to me, I look up at her and gave her a glare. but then decide to let him go. Yuri that was just arrived when she and Jessica herd the fuss that we make seems to be caught someone else attention.. the other customer ofcourse.

Jessica then came to comfort tiffany as things were just to shocking. But then again, I can see that tiffany looks at Jessica with a weird expression and wishper something to her. huh?

I let go of his shirt and stand besides tiffany, I look at her face and saw that her face is changing now, not like before. what's wrong with her?

Jessica then go toward Yuri and hugged her.

"tippanie~ gwenchana?" I ask her, she then coverd her mouth and shock her head a little,

"I just cant belive that these is all real~ (referring to jessica ofcourse) a-and.. w-what's worse.. he.. he.. "

"tippanie, just tell me what is it?"

"tae tae~ this is the guy I saw at the convinence store last time! the one that bump into me!~ I just relies it now~ eeeewwww~ a stalker~~ Oh my god! tae!~ I'm so scared!~ I thought all of these is not real! but turn out to be.. tae tae~ I'm scared.. *trembling* "

she say and sneak over me even more as Jessica was now still in a shock mode, but her face seems to be smirking about something.

my eyes are now widen in disbelieve when I herd what tiffany say's.

"he is?! urghh!*discuss face* such a creepy man! yah! *kicking the guy again* don't you dare to go any closer to my girlfriend again! or else I'm gonna kill you with my own hand!" I say.

" aish~ taeng.. that's enough!.. I already called the guard and ask them to bring these creepy dude to the police station.." say's yuri. I then nodded my head in frustration and help tiffany with her cloth. we then move out from the changing room and go to the counter. I pay with my credit card along with tiffany's dress and wait for the guard coming to pick up the uncontious guy on the floor.

tiffany is not letting my arms go as she keeps on hugging them close to her chest and doesn't want to go anywhere far from me. I smile toward her and her hug her waist with my other hand. Yuri came to me and say,

"taeng, the cops are on their way here.. I talk to the guard and they say that, these man is actually keeps on bugging other people in these complex.. whenever they try to chase him away, he just keeps on going back. that is so weird.."

"ugh~ talk about creepy old dude.." I say to her, she then just chuckling with what I say but then i get a slap from Jessica.

"ouch! yah! what was that for?!" I say to her, tiffany just giggling a little seeing Jessica reaction toward me.

"nothing, just feels want to slap you~ that's all *show her tounge*"

suddenly tiffany say's something

"look's like your plan work's after all jess, but NOT in a good way~ urrgh~" she say while rolling her eyes, and then again Jessica is smriking but yet disappointed about something.

"well~ you know me.. hehehe..but.. I really thankfulll that, he dint do anything to you.." she say, now now.. what's going on here?

"hey, what plan? what not in a good way? what is these about?" I asked the both of them, now Yuri is interested to listen to whatever we are talking about right now.

"yeah baby, what plan?" ask Yuri, after that, both tiffany and Jessica look at each other for a moment and suddenly agree with something. huh? did they have a telepathy of something? can read what the others are thinking?

"it's none of your business *show her tounge again* right tiff?" then tiffany give us her famous eye-smile and say "right!" but then, Jessica frown about something.

"sica, what's wrong?" asked Yuri she then just shock her head and smile to her and us. (well! that's because my plan dint go as I plan~ stupid pervert old man!~ ruining my plan~ but at least I know that taeyeon here love's tiff very like veeeery very much, until she wanted to beat that already passout pervert! stupid! creepy! nasty! crazy! OOLD! MAN! -jess-)"

I then furrow my eye brow and rolled my eyes at her. "you are so weird" I say to her, and then again, received a second slap from her "I'm not a weirdo! it's just that. things dint go as I pleased~ hump! not a weirdo!" she say with a little annoyance tone in hers. I just smirk at her and giggle a little.

"owh? really? a plan~ owkay then~ weeeirdo~" she then stomp her feat on the ground and complain to yuri about me.

"ugh! Yuri!~~ taeyeon here is bullying me!" she say, but I keep on teasing her none stop seeing yuri dint take any action because she was so busy laughing at us.

"taetae~ stop teasing jessie~" say's tiffany. when I herd her saying like that, I immediately stop and smile to her. "hehehe~ okay okay~ I'll stop" just then, the cops arrived in the store, they then bring the creepy dude along with them.

"who's the victims here?" the police officer ask us, tiffany was still in the condition of don't want to talk to stranger I reply for her.

"here officer, my girlfriend is the victim.." when I say the word 'girlfriend' the police officer raise on of his eyebrow but then just ignore the fact that we are in a relationship.

"so~ um.. okay, he dint do anything to her right? *taeyeon is saying no* okay then, that's good to know, but.. I just want to say these. that man is actually the serial rapper, we've been looking for him about a year now.. the last cased that he was on was the last 3 months back then. I really glad that you are not his 5th victims.. okay then, be careful the next time. and~ *looking at taeyeon* take a good care of your girlfriend. have a nice day ladies.." the officer than leaves us and go along with his college.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HE IS A SERIAL RAPPER?! SHITT!~ that is so groosss~ urgh~" I say out loud when I found out the fact about the man. I feel goose bump all over my body thinking about that guy.

"yeah!~ ewww~ is he even suitable to be called a human?~ such an animal" say's yuri, Jessica nodded her head aggreing with what yuri say's and hugged her tighly.

I then look over tiffany and saw that she has fallen asleep. aww~ she must've been so scared..

"hey Yul, I'm going to bring tiffany home now.. you two go ahead with your shopping.. I already buy what I needed. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I say to the YulSic couple. they nodded their head and I piggy back tiffany toward my car. and drove home.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

It's been past two weeks now since I spend the time with my member to practice for the dance competition that will be held tomorrow at seoul dance academy. All school from all over Korea will be compete in these dance competition since it will decides wich school has the most talented dance club in korea. Not to mention, there will also be other award for individual and team work.

I worked my ass off to teach all my member to master the dance routin and also for the dance battle incase we needed it.

Yuri and I spend a lot of time at the dance studio along with the other member.. when I say spend time with them~ meaning.. I've been away from my panie! that is soooo frustrating!

eventhough we cant spend much time together, she will always come to the dance studio and be there to watch our dance practice along with Jessica, I can only talk to her when I gave my member a time break, and.. when the practice has end it's always on the midnight.

Because I don't want her to wait for me for too long, I always asked her to go back home before I do, and it's always at 4pm or 5.. cus I don't want anything to happen to her when she goes back late. That's why, we rarely talk to each other.

haaa~

I was now at the dance studio and we are doing our last dance practice together before the real competition starts tomorrow.

"okay, Girls! listen up, tomorrow is the big day.. we don't have much time left to practice our dance moves anymore.. but, I know. you girls can do it! from the way I see it, all of you has already mastered it. *all of them cheer in joy* okay okay~ *giggling seeing her member* so now~ I just want to see your individual talent before we continue on practicing the dance moves for the last time. okay! first up, Yuri! you first." I say to all my member and pointed to yuri.

she then look at me showing me her 'what?!' face, I just smirk at her knowing that, I proposely picking her to be the first one.

"why I have to be the first one?!"

"heh, phabu, because I say so~ and because you are my co-captain! stop asking and go on! faster!" I explain to her.

"ugh~ fineee~" she then lazily go to the middle of the dance studio and I picked one song for her to dance, with that. I select a shuffle song for her, but yet again, she can naild it like it was nothing. heh, as expected from the co-captain . hee~

"okay~ gud job Yul *Yuri is glaring at her and show her tounge* hahaha, okay, now~ second one will be, Hyoyon! you're next!" I shouted to her, she then bow a little to me then proceed on dancing, I also picked a random song for her. not to my surprise.. she can easily create a breathtaking dance moves. Yup! I'm sure now.. she's definatly can replace me.

"okay~ that's really good Hyo! next! Yoona!" she then gave me her cheerfull grin and proceed on dancing as hard as she could. haha, yoong will never let me down.

"nice one Yoona~ now, Sooyoung! come on!" when she herd me calling her name she quickly jump up from her sit and started to dance to the song selection that I made,

"impressive~ okay, the last one. Sunny! Seohyun! I want to see both of you dance together. I wanted to see your team work. GO!" the both of them nodded at me and dance really flawlessly toward the music. I smirk seeing all of my member can dance really good in individually and also veeery good at team work. haa~ I love my teammates..

I clapped my hand as soon as sunny and seohyun stopped dancing, "GREAT! that is so great girls! you have show me your individual skills and~ team work.. now. LET'S GET BACK TO BUSINESS AND PRACTICE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW! ARASSO!?" I shouted at them, all of them seems to be fired up by me and also join me for a scream

"DAEEEEEEEE! GO SGH! wooohoo!" _(in short for Sowon all girls high school)_

all the girls are gathering on the middle of the dance floor and I lead them to practicing.

"okay girls! let's do these! 5,6,7,8 !"

After the dance practice

the time shows it almost 1am now, I bid my farewell to all my member and now it's only left me and Yuri at the dance studio.

"damn taeng~ ugh!~ why are you so stric whenever it cames to dancing.. haish.. my leg are killing me~" complain yuri to me. I just giggle at her and we both walk out from the dance studio.

I gave back the keys to the school guard and we both took my car back home.

when I was driving. "hey taeng~ i'm really nervous about tomorrow you know.. it's not that it's our first time performing infront off a crowd.. but, the feelings.. entering this such big competition makes me nervous and excited at the same time.. don't you feel the same way?" she asked me, I look at her for a moment and smile to her.

"yeah~ I feel exactly what you feel yul.. and.. the only different is.. I really miss tippanie right now~ haaa~" I complain to her, she then patted my shoulder and smile a little to me.

"hahaha~ I know how you feel.. cus I also missed jessica.. hey! taeng! I have a great idea!"

I look at her confusingly and asked her back "what?" she then just gave me her evilish smile and say to me..

**Tiffany Pov**

ugh~~ I cannot sleep~ I've been laying on my bed for two hours now. ugh! stupid eyes! when I was about to close my eyes again, then I herd some weird sound coming from outside my bedroom.

I slowly get out from my bed and go on to check where did the sound come from, eventhough I'm scared to death right now, but I have to check what is that sound.

before I go out, I search around my bedroom to see rather is there any kind of things that I can used as a weapon when I suddenly found the poster holder that taeyeon left at my house last time she came here. I took it on my hand and bring it together with me.

I slowly approace my bedroom door, as I hear the sound from outside is coming toward my beroom even more. my heart skips really fast right now, I stood still infront of my bedroom door ready to face whoever it is that will attacked me, I hold the poster holder up high in my hand and was ready to swing it.

I saw the door knob was now being twist open, I closed my eyes.. and ready to swing the holder like a bat. the moment the door was open. I swung the poster holder really hard against the latter.

*SWOOOSH!*

"AAAKK!" *Bump!*

after swinging the bat like poster holder I can feel that I hit at the right spot, and.. I know that someone has been succefully being hit by the bat, I open my eyes and slowly looked down.

because of my bedroom light is dimmed, I cannot truly see who is the one that's laying down on the floor. I can see that the latters body is groaning in pain.. holding her arms.. but.. when I herd the voice groan. I can totally knows who it is..

oh my god~ what have I done~~

"t-tae-taeyeon?!" I asked her, but I only herd a groan from her.

"tip~pa~nie~ hurt~ ouwww~" I widen my eyes and quickly bend down toward her.

I hold her body toward mine and..

"OH MY GOD! TAE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A THIFT OR SOMETHING! AND WORSE! I ALMOST KILLED YOU! WHY THE HECK DID YOU SNEAK OVER INTO MY HOUSE WITHOUT SAYING A WORD! YOU COULD'VE CALL ME!~" I say yealling toward her.

"oww! tippanie~ your voice to loud~ and.. ugh~ I'm fine, you hit my arms.. luckly, not my head. b-but.. I was planning on surprising you.. *frowning* "

after hearing her explanation, I quickly move away from her and open the light, the moment I click open the light, I can saw that she is now holding the pain on her hand so badly. aww~ why am I so stupid!

"taetae~ oh my god.. I'm soo sorry.. I dint mean to.. I'm sorry~ *about to cry*" I cover my face with my palm and was about to cry, but then I feel that someone's hand reach over me and moves my hand side way.

"panie a~ it's okay.. I'm fine.. it's really not your fault anyway.. it's my fault.. but.. owww~! that really hurt you know, you can totally become a professional baseball player! damn, that was hurt. hahaha.. you sure are strong.. hehehe. *smile*" I giggle a little at what she say, and hugged her tightly after that.

"tae~ I miss you~~" I say to her admitting that I really do miss her.. we haven't spend much time together these past 2 weeks.

"tippanie.. I miss you too~" she replyied me back "but.. ouw~ can you please don't hugged me to tight? my arms still hurt." she say, then I quickly back away from her.

"ah! miahne! I forget about it. um~ here.. let's sit on the bed, let me gave you a cream on that place" after that I help her to get up and we both are now sitting on my bed, I took out my anti pain cream and apply it on her arms.

"sorry~ but it will hurt a little.." I push up her t-shirt sleaves and apply the cream on her arms. When I apply the cream on her arm, she bit her bottom lips to prevent the pain escape from her mouth. I look at her and feels really guilty about it.

"tae~ next time.. you should really tell me before you came.. I don't want this to be happen again.. you know how easily I am to be scared" I say to her while frowning a little. She then again just smile to me and chuckle a little.

I look at her again and pout my lips. "yahh~ what's so funny? you should really have told me! I don't want these happen ever again! *taeyeon still laugh at her* yah! stop laughing! and you still not answering my question about what are you doing here exactly? you should've rest tae~" I say to her but she just keep on laughing at me. what is wrong with her? ugh

"aegoo~ tippanie.. If I told you that I'm coming.. wouldn't it will ruin the plan? and.. I came here because~ like I said.. I missed you.. and~ I want to spend time with you before the competition start tomorrow.. " she say, then.. suddenly sneak her head on my neck and start to inhale my scent.

"umm~ I miss your scent~" she say. I gulp down my saliva that's been gathered around the moment she start to sniff around my neck.

"taeyeon.. i-I miss you too~ but.. you really should take your rest.. it's late now~ your umma must be worried about you.."I say to her. but she just ignore what I say to her and keep on inhaling on my neck and planted a small kiss on my neck, she move over to my side even closer now and started to wrapped her arms around my waist and pull me closer to her.

"umm~ you don't have to worry about umma.. I already told her that I will sleep over at your house and will be back on the morning to pack all my stuff and leave to seoul.." she say, I back up from her embrace and look deeply into her eyes. okay~ I know that she will AGAIN leave me here alone in my apartment for the competition.. but, she still dint packed her stuff?! haiz~

"you haven't packed all your things yet? tae!~ you are leaving tomorrow and you still dint pack?" she then rolled her eyes and just shrug her shoulder.

"yeah, I dint.. I was to busy on teaching my member~ I don't have time to pack my things.. besides. we only be in seoul for 2 days.. I don't need much cloth.. only those to used for the performance though.." she say still hugging me. I pinch her nose and move my face closer to her.

"silly, then.. let me help you packed them then" I say to her, she then look at me and started to grin widely.

"you'll do that?" she asked me with her dorky face, feels over excited about it. "of course I will, because I'm your wife! that's what wife should do~ phabu. " I say to her but then feels a little embarres with what I just say, I dint relies it when I said it. but.. I just admit it that I'm her wife. aaa! that will be a dream comes true!

"omo~ my wife? ahahahaha!" why she laugh at what I just say? did she don't like it? did she think that its werid or something? I slightly feel hurt by her and move away from her embrace and move myself at the end of the bed angrily,away from her.

"ea? tippanie? waee?" she asked me, I crossed both of my hand and look angrily at her.

"wae? why did you laugh at what I just say? you don't like the fact that I wanted to be your wife?" I asked her still in my angry tone. Yes! I want to be her wife! so what? if ever I had to get married someday, I don't want anyone else but taeyeon. that's my decision. I love her too much.

she then look at me confiusingly and started wanted to laugh again. I shoot my angry glare to her and say "don't you dare to laugh at me again KIM TAEYEON" I say to her with my cold tone. after that, she's imidiatly stoped from what she's doing.

"yah~ tippanie.. I wasn't laugh at you because of that… I laugh because.. I cant bealive that you really wanted to be my wife~ it's just too sudden you say like that, and I was shock with what you said in a different way, by laughing? _(is that even exist?LOL)_ but that's not the point. the poin is.. I was just to happy that you really wanted to be MY Wife. Not someone else.. but ME! tippanie! aaaww~ I lup you soo much!" she say and jump up to me and hugged me tightly ignoring her arm.

my angriness suddenly disappear when she say like that to me, and just hugged her back.

"phabu.. who wouldn't want to be your wife? dork" I say to her, she then grin toward me so dorkily and kiss my check tenderly. "right! and who wouldn't want you to be their wife?" I blush with what she said and our sudden closed embrace, I pout toward her and just stare lovingly at her.

it's been such a long time since we last spend time together after the sleep over.. and the incident at the shopping mall.. after that. we been apart like these since ever then.. I missed her embrace her scent and her dorky cheesiness so much.. I cant tell her that ive been crying almost every night because I missed her.. that will make her conserntration fade away~ and I wouldn't want that. because I know, these competition is really matters to her and her members now.. I don't want it to be a burden to her._(aww~ poor tiffany) _I slightly sheed a tear on the corner of my eyes.

she notice it and wipe away the tears.

"wae~" she asked me with her most soft and caring tone ever..

"tae tae~ I really miss you.." I say again toward her for the.. oh I don't know..

"tippanie.. I miss you too.. but tomorrow I have to leave you again.." the moment I heard her say


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiffany Pov**

"Before you go..Make me yours again tonight tae~"

I say to her, she then slowly smirk to me and just silently kiss my lips tenderly and started to press her lips against mine.

I parted my lips so that she can capture my full mouth, just as I expected, the moment I parted my lips, she eagerly push her tongue in for an entrance, I smirk seeing my byuntaetae Is back in my arms now as I granted her wish by parted my mouth for her.

I can feel her tongue is now moving around inside me invading my mouth, but that's not for too long as I'm now lift up my tongue and started a tongue battle with her. I can see that she was now smirking seeing me trying hard to win the battle,

"emmmm~" I let out my moan escape from me feeling the pleasure of tongues colliding against one another, feeling the hot and slippery soft flesh touch against my tongue. While we both still having our tounge battle, suddenly her hand starting to roaming around my tight going up and down slowly..feeling my soft pink lingerie on her hand. From there, she has now travelled her hand into my inner tight and started to rubbed my tight softly sending me a little shiver over my body. Then she whisper to me, leaving our tongue battle for a moment.

"I'm gonna make you feels soo good tonight tippanie~" she wisper with her most seductive tone into my ears. I smile hearing her saying like that and grabbed her t-shirt collar and pull her toward me making our face facing really close to each other.

"is that so? well~ taaaee~ taeeee~ *saying it with her most husky voice and sexy ever* I also want to make you feels good tonight.. ummmmm~ *moaning* you are mine~" I say to her, uuu! I never talk like these before, but, whenever I'm with her..These would happen.

She then looks at me in shock for a moment but then, smirking like an old pervert guy. she dint say anything but just push me down onto the bed and comforting herself ontop of me. She then, bend down and kiss me so passionate again. then our tongue battle start again.

as soon as she wins the tongue battle, her hand was now roaming on all over my body feeling every part of it. While she is having her own time she then look at me and eying my body up and down,

"umm~ you look sexy tonight~ with no bra~ hehe, not to mention.. you smells so good too~" she say and I blush with her statement and pouting toward her. she then grabbed my breast and pinch my nipple until it erect.

"aaaah! taeetae~"

she then proceed on kissing me, but only for a moment and leaves my mouth then travelled toward my neck, she then kiss it tenderly at first and then bite it a little.

"I'm going to leave my marks on you as in for my protection toward you~" I bit my bottom lips hearing her saying like that, and without a warning she then again bite my sensitive's spot and sucking it making me moaning in pleasure and pain. Her hand was still messaging my breast sending me into a full pleasure at that moment.

"uuummm~ taeee~" after successfully marking her territory on my neck she then smile seeing it and then continue on kissing down on my collarbone, she move's my lingerie string to a side and open it and also my bra . "I miss my little baby~" she say playfully while pinching my nipple,

"yah! you only miss them? but not me?" I say to her, she then giggling toward me and kiss my lips.

"omo~ by meaning I miss these *squeezing tiffany's breast* also means.. I miss you panie a~" I then just pouts my lips and then she chuckle seeing my act, but then she continue on kissing my neck and now, she started to sucking onto my breast eagerly letting her mouth fully on top of my breast. as soon as her mouth on my breast my body jerking up from the sudden moister the hot and slippery saliva on my breast, she then let her tongue playing with my nub flickering it and sometime tugging it with her teeth, after my right breast has now fully erect by her, she then move to my left and do the same.

while she is feasting herself with my breast, her leg was now travelled into between my tight and started to push her knee toward my lower region going up and down, giving me a full pleasure.

"oh my god~ uhnn~ taeyeon~~ ahhhh~" when she was doing that to me, I have these idea and started to wrapped both of my leg around her waist and pushing her body towards mine even more, making our body in full contact now, but I was frustrated when I feel that our body was being block by a thin material on our body.

she then laugh at me like she understand what I was thinking and started to open my pants and pull down my panty. she caressed my lower part for a second with her hand and beam a smile toward me, then I move toward her and starting to open her cloth as well.

we both are now naked in these cold yet warm night, she then continues on kissing me while enjoying the sensation of our body being pressed together, I then remember what I was thinking before and move my leg around her waist and pulled her against me even more, I parted my leg and making her leg in between mine, our leg was now in a zigzag now. I bend my legs upward and that's making our lower part really in full contact.

when I feel that both of our lower part was now in full contact, I smirk toward her and say, "I did say I'm going to make you feel's good too right? then.." I then move my body up and down making our pussy clashing into one another. "oowwhh!~ aahhh~ ummpp~" I myself feels shock by these new sensation of feelings when our both part in full contact like these.

"owh~ I don't know you can be these naughty~? haha.. okay then!" after she say that, she hold into my shoulder and started to buck her hips towards me making me up and down even more, faster and faster,

"ahh! ahh! tae tae~ these feels so good~ uumm~~" she then smirk looking at me but then, she was also on her edge right now, I open my eyes a little and I can see that her face was paying it fullsconcentration into what she is doing now, bucking her hips up and down in a faster paste now, she bite her bottom lips and close her eyes.

my mouth open in a gape feeling that these has send me over the edge, "ahh! ahh! taeng~ uumm~" I hold the back of taeyeon hips and and squeeze it hard, she bend down and kissing me making my moan muffling in her mouth, she was now also moaning feeling these pleasuring sensation into our body, I can feel that my body began to tremble and soon, was about to cum..

my breast is bouncing up and down because taeyeon was now in her full speed, sweets can be seen on her forehead and also her body, I bit my lips and squeeze her butt even more.

"uummm~ ahh! tae, I-I'm cumming.. ah! ummM~" she then nodded her head

"aahh~ me too.. umm~" with that, she quicken her paste even more and..

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhh~ taeeeeee!" with that we both cum into one another and was panting heavily. she then quickly goes down and licking all my juice not leaving a single one.

"UMM~ you taste good no matter how many times I taste it.." she say while enjoying feasting my cum and licking my pussy. she then suddenly inserted her tongue inside me and that, she then again tongue fucking me, making me once againCumming second in a row. it's only just about 1 minutes ago I cum, and she makes me cum again in her mouth!and she drinks up all my juices. Happy with it,

she then moves up beside me and fall down laying next to me. Panting heavily tired from her session. I move her fringe aside and kiss her check.

"taetae~ that was one of the best ever~ why are you so good with your tongue?~" I say to her breathlessly, she then slowly regain back her breathing and smile toward me.

"I don't know~ you make them become like that, *giggling* tippanie~ saranghaee~~~" she say, Ismie back to her and hugged her tightly,

"*giggle a little*nadosaranghaetaeyeonnie~" she then title her head sideway

"tae, yeon, nie?" I giggle at her child look face and nodded my head.

"un! taeyeonnie! taeyeonna~ don't you dare to even look at other girls when you go tomorrow arasso~!?" I say toward her, she yet again just giggling with me and pinch my already redden check because of our session before.

"phabo~ I'm not.. okay.. no one is prettier than my angel here.. Besides, none of the girls is comparable toward you. you are my everything! tippanie.." she say and hugged me even tighter than before.

awww~ tayeonna~

I then furrow my eye brow and pout my lips.

"jinjaya? *pouting*"

"omoo~ panie! waeee~ so cute?!*pinching her check* dae! jinja! I promise.."

I then look at her and show her my pinkie finger.

"pinky promise? *still pouting*" she then laugh at me.

"hahaha! arasso~~ *showing her pinkie and interlace it with pany* pinkiepromise!" after she made that to me, I hugged her happily and nuzzle my nose with her.

"aaa! taetae SARANGHAE!" she then keep on giggling with my childish attitude and caressed the back of my head.

"nadoo~ um.. panie a~ I wanted to take my bath.. I'm stinky right now~" she say I then keep on hugging her and shake my head in disagreement.

"aaaandwaae"

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby~_

_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby~_

ughh~ phone.. my phone is ringging~ who's calling..

ugh~ my phone~ where's my phone?~ I reach out my hand to the table lamp and found my phone ringing there, I pick it up and bring it toward me.

when I slide open it, my eyes squint toward the sudden light came from it. I read on the screen who's the one that call me just now and saw it was Yuri.

"why she's calling me so early In the morning anyway?" I thought, but then.. I remember today is the day we had the dance competition. aishh~ how can I forget about that?!

remembering about that, I quickly get up from my laying position and now was sitting on the bed, just then, I relies that I dint wear anything on, I was in bare skin. I look to my left and saw the most beautiful angel ever! is sleeping soundlessly besides me hugging my waist.

I smile seeing her and planted a small kiss on her check. then, I open back my phone and send yuri a text message while laying my body onto the bed head.

_to Kwon Yuri_

_I'm up~ you don't have to call me~ gezz..meet you at school at 8am, make sure all our member is present when I get there, ara?_

_send at 5.15 am_

_from Kwon Yuri_

_yes boss! hehe~ have a great night with tiffany?_

_receive at 5.16 am_

_to Kwon Yuri_

_yah! don't you have other question to ask me these early? as if you dint have a supperb night with sica~ haha! just prepare yourself yul. :P_

_P/s: ofcourse I have a great night! XDDDD_

_send at 5.16 am_

after sending that message I smile looking at the screen, but then I greeted by my sleepy looking angel that's been hugging my waist from the beginning.

"umm~ tae tae is that you? you awake~" she asked me sleepily. I giggle a little seeing her like that and lay down again and hug her to my embrace.

"dae~ I'm awake~ um~ tippanie.. I have to go home to prepare all my stuff for the competition~ but I'm still sleepy though.. hm~ *snuggling to tiffany*" I say to her, she then smile at me and caressing my face with both her hand.

"if that soo~ bring me with you.. I promis you that I will prepare your things right? then.. let me come to your house." she say to me, I then slowly look at her and grin widely at her,

"jinja ya? you can just sleep panie a~ you must be tired from our last night session~ *smrik*" she then look at me while blushing and slap me playfully on the arm. but then I receive a text message from yuri.

_from Kwon Yuri_

_hahaha! how you know? eaa~ taenggo~ you make me blush.. hahaha! okay then.. meet you there ok! see ya buddy! 3_

_receive at 5.18 am_

I smile to her and mouthed 'sorry' she then take the phone from me and check who's the one that send me a message. she then look at me and,

"what did you tell her?" she ask, I then just say "it's a bestie stuff~ and.. that I will meet her 8am in school.. so~ are you tired? I know you still were~*kissing tiffany on her check and lips*"

"well~ yea… I am tired *blush* b-but I want to help you tae.. that at least I cloud do for you.. beside.. i-I'm your wife right?" she say and blush furiously after saying it and looking down at something. aaaaaa~ so cutee!

"omooo~ my panie is soo cutee~! ehe.. if that soo~ okay then.. my wife should always help me right?" she then nodded her head and hug me even more and snuggle her head onto my crock.

"taetae~ let's have breakfast.. I'll cook" I then let my arm wrapped around her shoulder and inhale her hair and kiss her forhead.

"umm~ breakfast? okay.. then, I want to eat a pancake! make a big pancake for me! I want to eat my wife's food till I'm stuffed!" I say to her, she then laugh at me and then we both get up from the bed.

just when I was about to get down from the bed, she pull my hand back and say to me,

"tae~ take a bath first and let me cook the breakfast, you dint take any bath last night.." I look at her and then just smirk.

"that's because someone dint let me take a bath last night.. *tiffany is pouting* hahaha! arasso arasso~ go cook for me my panie panie wife! I'll take my bath now.." she then clapped her hand in excitedment and I lifted her up from the bed bring her toward me in a bridal style to the closet to find her some cloth.

I choose some of my simple big white shirt that goes until the knee and put in on her "there~ you all dress up now~ hehehe.. no need to put on your bra and panty, cus only me that's going to see you like these.. *grin widely*"

"*pout* yah~ byuntae~ go and take your shower now! you stinky little byun!" I turn around and look at her for a moment and say,

"I'm not little! *show her tounge*" she then laugh at me and just push me toward the bathroom.

"okay~ I'll be going now.." just before she leaves me I pull back her hand and slam our lips together kissing her with so much passion and love..

after about 1 minute of kissing I break the kiss and look into her eyes and smile.

"good morning tippani~" she then grin widely at me and pout her lips cutely and shrug her shoulder " good morning to you too tae~ silly byuntae.. *pinch tae's nose and run*" I wringkle my nose feeling a little hurt by her pinch just when I was about to get my revenge she already ran away from me giggling to herself.

"aish~ jinja~ I'll get you later panie!" I yelled to her and enter the bathroom to take my bath.

after finishing my breakfast that tiffany made for me, we both now heading toward my car that I park on the apartment parking lot. I open the door for her and she enter's the car, I put on her sitbelt then gave her a wink after making sure that she's perfectly safe on the sit.

I go to the driver sit and start the engine then drove off toward my home.

while driving home, tiffany holding my arms since we got into the car and not letting it go, until she falls asleep while hugging my arm. I smile seeing her like that and just continue on the driving.

after 10 minute's later we arrive infront of my house, it was now 6.30 am, "umm~ still got plenty of time left" I thought to myself. I look at tiffany's sleeping face and stroke her hair with my free hand.

"pani a~ we're here.. you can continue your sleep in my room.. come" I say to her with my soft voice, I get out from the car and go toward her then open the door for her. because she's still sleepy I let her lay her head against my shoulder having me as a support for her to walk.

I open the door with the key I had with me and enter the house. everyone is still sleeping now, so I just brought tiffany straight to my room and lock the door.

"here, you can sleep there.. I'm going to pack all my things now.." just then

"andwae~ I promise you that I'm going to pack all your things right? then let me do it.." she say to me, I nod my head and smile toward her sleepy look.

"but~ are you sure you okay tippani? you look very sleepy right now~" when she herd me say's like that, she quickly get up from my bed and widen her eyes toward me.

"I'm not sleepy okay! seeee~ *widening her eyes* I'm practically awake now.. so you just sit down and let me do the rest" she push me down on the bed to make me sit and tie her hair in a pony tail.

after that, she look for my travel beg and start to pack all my shirt and cloth as she will ask me when she wasn't sure what to pack.

when she's busy packing all my stuff, I keep on thinking that.. 'I'm so lucky to have her being my girlfriend.. just look at her~ ahh~ I love her so much~' suddenly my thought is interrupt by her.

"tae tae~ how many panty do you want me to pack for you? you'll be gone for 2 day's right? so~ I'll pack 5 for you. is it enough?" she asked me,

"only 5? make it 10!" she then quickly look at me and stare at me confiusingly.

"10? why do you need so much of them? you only be there for 2 day's tae~ you don't need that much.." well~ of course I don't. hah! I'm gonna get my revenge for what you did back then. hehehe~

"well~ yeah~ but what if I found someone to get laid~ and.. there will be so many hot girls there..and~ I will probably wet them uncontiously~ so~ that's why I need more.. so tha-" just when I wanted to finish my sentence I feel that some heavy object landed on my body.

"OUCH! what was that for?!~" I look at her while caressing my body part that being hit by that object.

"You that is! ugh!~" she say angrily to me but just continue packing my stuff in an angry way.

I hold in my laughter and just watch her jealousy face.. hahaha! so cutee~!

I just let her in that way until she finish pack all my needs. It was now 7.15 am, I prepare myself for the trip and head downstair with tiffany besides me, when we were down I can see that my umma already awake and was preparing a breakfast for Hayeon.

"is that you taeyeon? *turning around* ah~ tiffany's here too? when did you get here taenggo?" she ask the both of us, we then move toward the dining table and stand there.

"umm~ we both just got here, tippanie help me to pack all my needs for the competition.. I'm going to leave now.." I say to her and she nodded her head while smiling a bit. tiffany just keep quite and look down on her feet, still upsad about what I told her before. I hold back my laughter seeing her like that and hugged her on the waist making her stand close to me.

"you leaving already? why don't you eat breakfast before you go, umma already prepare it, come and sit down taeyeon, and.. tiffany dear, are you okay? you seems quit silent, is there something wrong dear?"

I then look at tiffany she then raise up her head and I can see that her face was still frowning.. aww~

"an-aniyah~ it's just that i-I still feels a bit sleepy.. that's all umma~" she say while shaking her head.

"umma! I have to get going now, my member must be there already.. so~ *kissing her umma check* I'll be going now.." I say, she then look at me and "you don't want to eat your breakfast?"

"*shaking her head* dae~ I already eat one at tippanie house before I get here. hehe~ so.. I'll go now!" I wave toward my umma and hold tiffany's hand in mine while heading outside.

"have a save journey taeyeon na~ and good luck in the competition! umma wish you all the best!" she say toward me, I then gave her my smile and make a fist pump in the air while mouthing 'hwaiting!' I open the car door for tiffany and let her in. I put all my stuff on the back sit and proceed on starting the car engine and drove out from my house heading toward the school.

"panie a~ wae so quite?" I asked her while driving. she just keep on silenting and head low on her lap.

I get frustrated and shake her hand a bit "tippanie~~ waaaaeee~~ are you still upsad about what I say earlier?" I asked her, she then nodding her head slowly but still not answering me, she then move my hand away from her's and look outside the window.

"haa~ you know that I'm only joking." I say to her with my serious tone but keep on concerntrating on the road.

I can feel that she was now slowly turning her face toward me and suddenly she let her voice out.

_(she look's serious though~ maybe I was reacting a little to much~ what was I thinking.. she will never do that~ haa~ tiff.. you are so stupid -tiff-)_

"jinja?" she asked me.

I turn my face toward her and smile.

"dae~" she then slowly smile toward me and her eyesmile appear from it. ahh~ I cant get enough from seeing that smile..

"promise me.. you will always call me~" she say with her agyoo voice.

"I will~ panie a~ I couldn't live a single day without hearing your voice.."

"cheesy tae~" she say and I nodded my head in agreement and she hold my hand and lean her head over my sholder.

she play with my finger and I just continue driving until we arrived infront of the school, I enter the school and stop infront of the school entrance door, I can see that all my member is gathering infront of the school bus.

they look toward my direction and I can see that their mouth are all open in a gape seeing me with these car. why they like that? is there something wrong? oh yeah~ I forget.. they haven't seen me using these car.. haiz... I turn toward tiffany and hold both of her hand.

I took out the car key and handed it over to her.

"you take these car home with you okay? feel free to use it, and.. panie a~ I'll miss you.." I say to her. she then look all sad toward me and lean in to kiss me, I accept her kiss and kiss her back, she let her arms hugging my neck as I hugged her waist and deepen the kiss, after about 2 minute of sharing a passionate kiss, I broke the kiss to get some air. I look deep into her eyes and smile to her.

"I'll be back in 2 days.. take good care of yourself ara? _(LOL they look like want to parted for a long time saying all these stuff~ haha!) "_

she nodded her head and we both get out from the car, as soon as we get out from my car I can hear that my member is chearing for the both of us.

I just laugh at their reaction and show them my tounge playfully. I took out my bag and bid my last farewell to my girlfriend and kiss her check.

just before I go toward the rest, she hold my hand and "taetae~ good luck in the competition.. win for me! and.. don't you dare to cheat on me!" she say to me, after about an hour of keep on silenting, she finally say that word. hahahaa!

I giggle to her and make a salute sign with my hand.

"yessss booss! hahaha~ annyong tippanie.." she then laugh a little and wave her farewell toward me. when I arrived to the rest of my member I look back at her and saw that she was now entering the car and drove out from the school.

"omooo~~ taeyeon unnie and her girlfriend is sooo cheesy! they must be so sad to leave one another~ aaawww~ *the rest join saying it*" I look back at the person who said that and slap her on the hand.

"yah! just because you have your girlfriend here with you doesn't mean you can teased me like that yoong~ *show her fist*" yoona then back up from me and crossed her hand infront of her face wanted to protect herself from being hit by me.

"omo omo! I'm joking I'm joking! sorry unnie!" she say toward me and the rest just laugh at me and yoona,

I giggle seeing her over reaction and look at the rest "okay~ is everyone here?" I say to them, they all nodded and "daee! all of us are here~"

I walk toward yuri and ask her several question about the trip. after about 2 minute of discussting we then head in entering the bus and take our own sit.

me and yuri sit on the front sit as it will be easy for me to moniter my member if anything goes wrong.

"is everything ready?" the bus driver ask me and I nodded to him.

"dae ahjusshi.. we can go now." he noded his head and start the engine and drove out from the school

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

After about 2 hour trip from our school to seoul, we finally arrived at the dance competition hall.

I can see that there were so many competitor from all over korea to compete in these tournament. As soon as we get down from the bus, I gather all my member and do a quick briefing to them about safety and all.

I can see that their face is all excited! instead of being all nervouse.. haha! that's the spirit! I smile toward them and they notice it.

"omo~ unnie, why do you suddenly smile like that?" ask Hyoyon, I then look at her and rub the back off my neck feeling a little bit shy they notice about it.

"nothing~ haha.. I just glad that we made it these far.. and~ the main reason is because of you guys, all off you dint seem to be scared at all~ so I wonder why. but maybe because you guys just love to dance as much as I do.. so that's why .. I just feel lucky to have you guys as my member" I say to them, they then laugh a little at me and feel flattered because of what I say.

"eaaa? WE? SCARED? woah! that would never happen~ for us.. compare to these competition, you are much scarier Unnie! this competition was nothing~" say's yoona. I then shoot her my glare but endup laughing at what her said.

"yahh~ I'm not that scary okay~ okay okay~ enough talking.. let's go inside and warm up. I have to go register our group and see when is our turn.. so~ let's go!" I say to them, then all of us head toward the dance hall and go to find our practice place to warm up.

When we were in there, suddenly a guy in a black t-shirt with the event logo's come to us.

"are you from the Sowon All Girl High School?" he ask me, I then look at Yuri and back to that guy.

"yes we are.." he then smile to us and took out a list from the clip board that he carried along with him.

"okay~ so you guys already here… and here *giving taeyeon a form* this is your waiting room number and a practice place" I took the form from his hand and read it.

"so, I presume that you are the leader?" he ask me, I then handed the form to Yuri that's been standing besides me all the time and answer the guy question.

"dae~ I'm their leader, my name is Kim Taeyeon nice to meet you" I say to him, he then again smile to me and the rest.

"well then Taeyeon, I'm Woohyun and I'm the event coordinator, so you guys can proceed on going to the room that we already prepare and, Taeyeon, you have to go to the register counter and register your group. ok?" he say, I nodded my head.

_(ah~ that's one heck of a handsome manager. haha! )_

"arasso, Yuri, you take them to the room while I'll be going to the register counter. You guys warm up first okay, Yuri you lead them arasso?" she then nodded her head and bring the rest toward the waiting room.

"okay then, I'll be going now, I wish you all the best. bye.." he say to me, I then nodded my head and bow a little to him in respect.

he then left me and I'm now going toward the register counter.

"wow~" I mummer to myself when I saw the group of people gathering on the center of the dance hall and also the other competitor group. I just shake my head and just concerntrate on finding the register counter,

after about 2 minute of walking and searching the counter, finally I found it.

"haa~ finally~ why you so hard to be find" i talk to myself. when I was registering my group. suddenly someone come to me.

"chogii~ are you Kim Taeyeon?" she ask me, I turn to my right and saw that a group of girls gathering besides me. huh? who are these girl? do I know them?

I then blink my eyes a few times and answer her question.

"err~ dae~ I'm Kim Taeyeon.. may I help you?" I ask her, she then widen her eyes, and the rest of her geng is screaming and squelling like crazy.

what the hell~ are they the fan girl from my school or something?

"so it is you! oh my god! I cant believe that I meet you here! I'm your fan!~ and these is my dance crew.. aaa! I cant bileve these!"

she say toward me. okay~

"ow? err~ how do you know me? are you from my school? I though that my dance crew is the only group from our school" I say, she then shake her head and smile like a mad person, the other's is still chatting about something and somtime scraming like crazy.

"anniyah~ we are from the Jeonju Art High School.. well, my friend is attending at your school, she was also your fan~ and.. she keep on sending me your group dance video! like the one on the opening ceremony for the first year student.. you guys were sooo awesome! you're my mentor~" she say to me.. oww~ jeonju art high school? _(tae's high school hehe)_ wow~ they know about our group until there?

I then smile toward her because of the compliment and the fact that they know our group..

"I see~ haha.. well.. thanks! I really don't know that you will know about our group too.." I say to her.

"ofcourse I know! well~ my friend is the one that introduce me to your group. hehe.." I then giggle toward her, and she seems to be amused by me.

"aaah~ true2.. haha, um.. okay then.. err~ what's your name?" I asked her, she then suddenly feels shy and say her name to me.

"we-well.. my name i- is Jun Hyosung~ *blush*" she say to me shyly. huh? what happen to the girl before? I then just smile to her and gave her my hand to offer her my hand shake.

_(hehehe.. hyosung!)_

"well then~ Hyosung, nice meeting you *she took tae's hand* wish you all the best in the competition and~ until we meet again maybe in the final? haha.. see ya! and.. gud luck guys!" I say to the rest of her geng.

I already register our group and was now heading to them leaving the group of girls behind.

In the waiting room 

**Yuri Pov**

"okay~ that's enough for the warm up session guys.. take 5" I say toward my member after about 8 minute of warming up, but still.. taeyeon still hasn't back from the register session.

"aegoo~ what's taking her so long, when she was gone, it was about 20 minute's already. is she lost or something?" I talk to myself

"relax Yuri.. maybe there's a lot of people registering.. that's why she's taking the time.." say's sooyoung to me, I then smile a bit to her and nodded my head.

"yeah~ maybe.." just then, suddenly the door open.. reviles our dorky leader.

"hey guys~ I'm back.." she greet's us. I then quickly walk toward her and ask her.

"what's taking you so long taeng? are you lost or something?" I ask her worriedly.

"lost? ehe ehe~ yeah.. I kindda lost.. but only for a moment though.."

"then? what's taking you so long then?"

"well~ I meet someone, a fan actually.. she say that she was from Jeonju Art High School, she also in the competiton with her group. hey! you know what, she and her group like's us~ hahaha! isn't it amazing!" she say to me, wow~ theres someone know us outside of the school? okay~ that's kindda amazing..

"really? wow~ that is amazing.. haha" I say, she then giggle along with me and proceed on taking over the group.

"has you guys finish on the warming up?" she ask us, then all of us nodded our head and she smile in satisfaction.

"that's good, now when I was on the registration, they say that our group will be performing as the first group!" she say, what!

"eeehhh!?" all of us say's on the same time.

"b-but! how could that happen unnie?! we arrived here quite late, it's impossible for our group to perform as the first group~" say's Yoona, the rest just agree with what she say, include me, taeyeon then explain to us about the situation.

"well~ you cannot blame them though~ it's me.. the one that pick that number.. miahne~ they ask me to pick one of the ball inside the big box, when I pulled out my hand.. it turn's out I pick number 1.. hahaha!" she say to us.. we then just smile hearing her and accept the fact that we will be performing soon.

"okay! get change, and we'll start in about ½ hour from now.. be ready guys!" she say again. I then go to her and patted her shoulder.

"well~ taeng.. nice number you pick there" I say to her while smirking..

"yah~ are you mocking me? it's not my fault okay~ it's my hand that pick it" she say trying to defends herself.

I laugh at her and just leaves her there to let her warming up her body and go change into our outfit.

**Taeyeon Pov**

After changing into our performance outfit I move on to do some warming up.

while I was warming up my body, suddenly I feel that my phones vibrate inside of my jacket.

I took out the phone and saw there was a text message from tiffany.

_from my love panie 3_

_ taetae~ are you there already? I miss you~~~_

_received at 9.30 am_

I smile seeing it, and decide to call her instead of replying the message.

Tiff: Taetae annyong! hehehe.. taee~ I miss you~ *pouts*

Tae: Baby!~ hehehe well~ I miss you too.. what's my wife doing right now? sorry for not calling earlier though.. I was busy.

Tiff: Really? it's okay.. I know you were busy, um~ nothing.. I'm watching the tv now.. watching star king, Taetae! when will your group perform tae? *excited*

Tae: I see~ well~ after this actually, our group will be the first one to perform. Lucky = = *rolling her eyes*

Tiff: really?! wow~ hahaha.. your hand must be soo~ lucky then..

Tae: Yah~ what was that suppose to mean? aegoo~ anyway.. panie a.. are you sure you okay sleeping alone tonight?

Tiff: um? what do you mean? I always sleep's alone *frown*

Tae: yahh~ don't say like that, you make me feels bad.. I know I've been busy lately.. but, how bout you sleep at Jessica place tonight? then I wouldn't feel soo worried about you.

Tiff: well~ um..if you say so.. then I will sleep at Jessie place tonight, besides, she's also alone tonight.

Tae: hehehe~ gud then..

Tiff: taetae~ keep your promise ara!?

Tae: what promise? *holding her laugh*

Tiff: yaah! don't you dare to forget about it tae~ I should've come with you..

Tae: hahaha! ofcourse I remember panie a~ don't say like that.. aegoo~ haa~ I miss you so mu-

just then, I was interrupted by someone else, I feel frustrated on whoever that person was.

"Hey Kim Taeyeon!" she say, I turn around and saw that it was Hyosung calling me while waving her hand toward me. I was shock seeing her all of a sudden, I blink my eyes in surprise and just keep silenting until she came to me.

Tiff: taetae?

I herd my girlfriend ask me on the phone.

Tae: ah?! dae dae~ miahne panie, hold on a minute.

Tiff: huh? what's going on?

she then approach me and greet me happily.

"hai there! oh? did I interrupt your conversation?" she ask me, I then just shake my head and smile to her.

"anniyah~ well, what are you doing here?" I ask her, she then grin happily toward me "well~ these also my group waiting room, I cant bealive we share the same room! these is so exciting!" I then laugh a little at her high intustiasm.

"oww~ I see.. haha.. I dint know about that" I say awkwardly to her,

_(what's taking her so long anyway? and who's the one she talk's with!? did I herd a girl voice! ugh! -Tiff-)_

"yeah~ hehe.. well then Kim Taeyeon, I better be going to my group now, I'll see you later! bye~ and sorry for interrupting your conversation.." she say to me, I wave back at her as she was now going toward her group.

I wonder who is her friend.. hmm..

Tiff: Yah! KIM TAEYEON!

why do I herd my girlfriend voice all of a sudden? OMO!

I quickly lift up my phone to my ear when I remember that I was in the middle of talking to tiffany~ aeeggoooo~~~! how can I forget!

Tae: Yeoboseyo? panie a! miahne! did you wait long?

Tiff: Who are you talking to tae~? *jealous*

Tae: mm~ a friend?

Tiff: which friend? *serious*

Tae: err~ the one that I just meet? *sweating*

Tiff: the one that you just meet? uh huh~ and~ who is she?

Tae: aegoo~ panie~ are you a cop or something~ *pouting*

Tiff: Stop saying other things and answer my question Kim Taeyeon! *angry*

Tae: omo! (wow~ okay~ she's angry now) arasso arasso~ she's the leader of our well.. you can say enemy.. and she's in the same room as our group. She came to greet me because we use the same room not that something else.. now.. can we please talk about something else?~

Tiff: …..

Tae: tippanie~~ don't stay silent like that~ she's just a friend.. nothing else..

Tiff: …..

Tae: tippa-

Operator: the line has been disconnected, please try again later.

-End Call-

WTH?

"hey taeng! the stage manager ask us to be ready back stage! hurry up!" I turn around to look at Yuri who's shouting at me because our distance is quite far away from each other.

I was still confuse about what just happen, why did she suddenly turn off my call? did she really angry with me? aegoo~

"dae dae~!" I say back to Yuri, I then walk toward her and we both now heading toward the backstage, while walking there. I was sending tiffany a text message.

_to my love panie3_

_tippanie~ wae kurae~ wae suddenly end the call? are you angry with me because of that girl? aegoo~ like I said before.. she's nothing but only a friend.. don't be that way.. I'm going to perform now.. wish me luck! and I love you~ :X muaaaah! miahne~ :C_

_send at 9.40 am_

after tapping the send button, I put my i-phone back into the back of my pocket and ready on the back stage.

I wasn't in the spirit to dance right now when I thought about what happen backthen.. we were fine for a moment.. but then~ haaa~

"yah, taeng, gwenchana? why your face look gloomy all of a sudden? did something happen?"

Yuri ask me, I then just give her a half hearted smile and shake my head.

"nothing~ me and panie just had a little fight, that's all.."

she then smile to me and patted my back.

"eii~ don't worry to much okay~ everthing will work out.. I know it will, cus both of you love each other so much. so~ cheer up! okay! we are in a competition that we've been dreaming on entering since we open these club tae! please smile to me and show us your flaming spirit of leadership! instead of these face~ *pointing at taeyeon face*" I then giggle at yuri a little and see that all my member seems to be worried about me too.

"yeah~ you're right. it will work out.. *sigh* and~ gather around people!" I say to them, when I was suddenly get's my spirit back into me, but not fully~ when I was still worry about my lover..

"these is it guys~ we are about to perform it.. so~ let's give the best out of the best we got in these completion and win it! what happen happens.. we are human.. and human make's mistake.. I know that you guys has been working out so hard these pass weeks.. soo~ I don't care anymore! let's do our best SGH!" I say to them loudly and full of spirit.

all of them seems to be inspired by my word and they all smile widely at me.

"we are not going to make mistae Unnie~" say's seohyun.

"yeah~ after 2 weeks being torture by you.. as if! we gonna make one.." say's Yoona

"you're right yoong! we goona blown them away with our performance! yeah!" say's sooyoung while making an air fist pump.

"yeeaah! we will !" all of them say's It on the same time. I just smile dorkily to all of my member and nodded my head.

"if you say soo~ then you better not make one! everyone hand's on me." I say to them, I then put my hand on the middle of the circle and everyone started to put their hand on top of one another ready to make out spirit shout.

"okay then~ on the count of three.. 1,2,3 Sowon all Girl High school! fighting!" "yeeeahh! wooooh!" after that chant, we then clap our hand.

"are you girls ready?" say's woohyun the event manager all of a sudden coming out from the corner of the stage.

" dae~ we're ready" I say to him, he then smile to us.

"that's great, and~ good luck you guys!" he say again, and all of us bow in respect to him.

"daeee! khamsa hamnida~~" he then talk into his walkie talkie and give the signal to start the event.

"are you guys ready?" I ask my member once again to make sure of it.

"DAAAAAEEEEEEE! WE'RE REEEADYY!" I then laugh loudly my ahjumma laugh at them.

"that's good to hear then" just then, we herd the mc's starting to begin the event.

after that, suddenly the long thick red curtain starting to open widely.. Reviling an ocean of people watching these competition, my heart skips a beat when I saw these scenery before my eyes.. I started to get a butterflies dancing in my stomach..

the scream of the crowd just making them dance even more furious in my stomach.

when I was about to step onto the stage, suddenly I feel my phone vibrate on the back pocket of mine.

I bring it put secretly and read the text message.

_tae tae! anniyah~ it's not like that.. my phone's battery was empty.. miahne.. but still~ I was jealous about it though~ make sure you make it up to me when you return! arasso! *I'm still angry about you ditch me to talk to her* : _

_ taeyeon na~ I love you too.. do your best! I pray for your success! make sure you win okay! I'll wait for your call~_

_p/s: from your lovely wife~ 3 _

_receive at 9.50 am_

after reading the text message that my wife send to me.. I smile and grin widely so dorky that Yuri had to slap me on the shoulder to make me stop doing it.

"Oh my god~ don't smile like that~ it send's me creeps! let's go now, we got a competition to win taeng" she say to me smiling, knowing what's the reason for me, to smile like that. there was somehow a realive reaction from her after she say like that.

after that, all of us started to walk onto the centre of the stage and let the mc's to interview us for a moment. then~ the competition start…

here we go.

Let the competition begin!


	8. Chapter 8

**Jessica Pov**

it was when I was watching some variety show on KBS2 tiffany come to my apartment door and I let her in, we both now watching 'invincible youth' together while enjoying some snack that I bought the other day.

"hey Jessie, how bout we go out today? instead of staying home like these~" I just keep on eating the potato chip and watch the tv..

"yah, jess"

"jessicaaa~~"

_(oh my god~ she's spacing out again~ ugh~ -tiff-)_

"JESSICA!~" when I herd tiffany yelled my name loudly into my ear I dropped all the chips on the floor, startle with her sudden loud voice.

"Tiff! what was that for?!" I say to her, frustrated that my chips has now fall onto the floor.. great. I cannot eat them now.. haah~

"you were ignoring me, and you were totally spacing out again sica!~ gezzz.. you still haven't change, still the ice princess that I know from 10 years ago~" she say to me.. owww~ so that's explain the voice I herd like mummering besides me.. hehe _(LOL)_

"sorry~ hehehe~ so, what do you want to ask me?" I say again to her.

"*rolling her eyes* haa~ well~ I was saying that we should go out somewhere instead of staying in the house all day.. so~ are you coming?" go out~ hmm~ that's a great idea!

"yeah! that's sounds great! but~ where should we go? I don't really know the shopping malls here.." she then grin toward me and snap her finger.

"hah! lucky you have me with you.. hehe, let's go the XXX shopping mall, I herd that there was a sale today!" I then widen my eyes and jump up and down excitedly with her.

"Oh my god! really! then we reeeeally should go tiff! aaa! a SALEEE! wait, you know how to get there?"

"of course I know.. hehe.. now let's go change! let me borrow your cloth~ I'm lazy to go back to my apartment.." she say to me, I then smile to her and nodded my head, I don't mind about her borrowing my cloth, because we are like sister anyway~

after about 5 minute off changing, we are now ready to go out. I lock my apartment door and we both now head down to the parking lot.

I just follow where tiffany take's me, but then, she bring's me toward a sport black ferrary car. and~ who's car is that?

"wait tiff, you're not using your own car? and~ who's car is these? I don't recall you buy these one~ don't tell me! you just buy them recently! OMG!" I say to her, disbelieve with my own word.

she then rolled her eyes and open the door with the automatic key.

"silly~ why do I need another car when I already have one? it's taetae's car.. she let me bring these car with me back home when I send her these morning.. *giggling* get in sica~" she say to me and chuckle a little when she see's my shock reaction when I know that these car is taeyeon's.

"these is her car!? how can these be tiff?! *going into the car* is she really that rich tiff?" I ask her. she then putting her sitbelt on and I do the same.

"well~ yeah.. she is.. and~ it's a long story~ *pushing something*"

I nodded my head not wanting to ask her private life anymore, and was looking around the car, fascinate with it's remarkable interior design.

I look at what tiffany's doing and got confuse with it.

"what are you doing?" I ask her, since we still dint move since we got into the car.

"setting the GPS ofcourse~" she say in a cool way. GPS?

"and~ why must you put the GPS on?"

she then look shyly at me "to find the mall location? *greeting her teeth in a cute way*"

"what? *laugh* I though you say you knew the way tiff?~" I then laugh at her, but she just keep on setting the GPS to find the location ignoring me.

"*show her tounge* well~ the GPS know, I only know's how to go there.. not the way~ there" she say again to me, we both look at each other for a moment, and endup laughing with one another.

"ah! it's working!" she scream in joy when she finally find the location and the GPS started to gave instruction.

"good job sista!" I say in coooly way In English, then we start to talk in English like we normally do back then in America.

she then start to move out from the apartment and follow the GPS instruction.

"hey tiff~ you know what, these is just like when we both trying to find way going to the beach when you first got your driving linces..hahaha" I say to her, while she is driving suddenly remembering the past memory with her.

"hahaha~ you still remember?~ oh my god~ that was like the longest ride and search that I ever made in my entire life jess! hahaha~" she say while laughing to me. I join her laughter when I remember the situation fully now.

"yeah!~ totally~ thanks to your ' I know the way ' *mocking tiffany* we got lost about 3 hour just to search for the beach! and not to mention when we wanted to go home.. ugh~ I can still feel the car sick that I get from that time.. hahaha, luckily we got GPS now~" she just keep on laughing about it.

"you're right~ at that moment, I keep on cursing the car company why the heck they dint installed a GPS for me, hahaha, that was so funny~ haha" we both keep on talking about our pass while tiffany just follow the GPS, going to our destination..

After a few Hour

after about 4 hour of shopping and strolling around with taeyeon's car, wich I still cant believe that she earns it, we finally head home now, feeling all tired from the shopping we do.

tiffany was now parked the car onto the parking lot and we both get out from it and took the shopping bag together with us aswell.

"oh mt god~ I cant believe that we bough so much! so heavy~" tiffany's complain to me.

"well~ who's the one that buy so much? I told you not to look at them so much, now look what you did" I say back to her, we always like these, whenever the both of us goes out to shoped, these will deffinatly will happen.

"but they were so pretty jessie~ I cant help it but to buy them~ and look! *showing Jessica the bag* I even bought one for my girlfriend too~ so it's not that bad.. I actually doing her a favor~ *head's high*" I rolled my eyes at her and laugh.

"yeah yea~ what ever Sthephanie~ just let's go now.. I want my bed~~~" she then giggles at my behavior and we both now continue our walk's heading toward the lift.

after a while of waiting for the lift to come down, we finally get's in.

she press the close button and level 6, the lift then close the door and going up.

"aaaah~ what's taking these lift so long to go up~~ I'm desperately want my bed right noww~~"

"hahaha~ Jessie.. you're so funny when you want to sleep~" I barely hears what she say's to me, as my eyes now was about to close~ and endup falling asleep while standing.

"oh my god~ you can even sleep in that condition?~ haha! you still haven't change a bit Jessica.." after a while, I can feel that someone is tapping on my shoulder.

"Jessica wake up~" I then slowly open my eyes, but not open it widely, I walk with the help of tiffany.

my sight is blurring because I was way to sleepy right now.. tired from the shopping we had back then. suddenly.. I feel that tiffany Is stopped from walking.

the thought of 'we already infront of my apartment's door' imidiatly making me open's up sleepy eyes.

but~ the moment I open it.. I can see that.. a familiar figure sitting on my front door laying her back against the door.. sleeping.. soundlessly~ really making me shock.

my eyes widen from the sight I was seeing, I let go of tiffany's arms that been supporting me to walk, and was now walking toward the sleeping later..

every step's that I make.. really sends shiver down onto my spine~

my heart skips a beat~ seeing that figure~ after a long time.. being apart~

as I'm now standing infront of her.. my eyes began to watery~ I bend down on the same level as

the sleeping later and reach out my hand toward the later..

it's been a long time~~

tear's began to fall down~ as I'm now caressing the later's face~

oh my god~ you're here~~ I misses you so much~

my lovely~

"*sobs sobs*"

"huh?~"

...

* * *

**Kyrstal Pov**

"kyrstal~" I suddenly herd someone calling my name softly and I can feel that there was a pair of hand caressing my face..

I slowly open's my eyes to look who is the person that's doing it to me.. but just to find out that~

It was my sister?~

why am I seeing my sister now? am I dreaming? why is she~

crying and sobbing while caressing my face..

"unnie?"

the fact that I was just woke up from my deep slumber. I still hasn't recall what's happening right now. just when I was about to get a hold of myself, I can feel that my body was now being fully smash by her when she hugged me so tightly making me hard to find some air~

"Oh my god!~ kyrstal~~! it's you~ it's really you~ it's been so long since I last saw you~ my little sister~ my one and only little sister~ *sobs* I misses you so muucchh~~ kyrstal~ I miss you~"

then, when I already get to my sense now.. I finally burst out into tears when I herd what my sister say. she's right~ it's been a long time now~ way to loong~ oh how much I miss these~

"un~ unnie~~ *crying* i~I miss you too-ho~ *cry*" that's all I could've say, I raised my hand and hugged her back tightly not letting her go~

I miss being in her embrace~

miss being spoiled by her~

miss being there with her~

I miss seeing her face~

smiling to me~

calling my name~

and now~ it all will back like the way it was before~

she then broke the hug and cupped my face with both of her hand, looking deeply into my eyes with love.

"oh kyrstal~ how I miss so much you so much.. after mom take's you with her~ *sobbing* kyrs~ how did you came here? did mom know's about this? did you come alone? and are okay? how you know where I lived? you should've called me kyrstal~! you know how dangerous it is to be alone outside with no one there to protect you! you silly phabo donsaeng! did dad tell's you about me going here in Korea? or are you spying on me? answer me young girl! why you keep on silenting and smile like an idiot?!"

I just keep on smiling seeing her scolded me that much.. and~ omg~ talk about questions!~

"I miss you scolding me Sica unnie~ *smiling dorky yet sobbing*" she then look at me again and was about to cry again.

"there there~ oh my god~ I cant believe that you two just ignore me~ heeeellooo!~*waving her hand* I'm still here Jung Sister~~~ *still got no respond* ugh! for god sake! JESSICA! KYRSTAL! WOULD YOU PLEASE GO INSIDE THE HOUSE, INSTEAD OF SITTING AROUND ON THE FLOOR, SCOLDING ONE ANOTHER, TALK ABOUT THE PAST AND CRY YOUR HEART OUT HERE ON THE COLD FLOOR AND LET EEEVRYONE HEAR YOUR CONVERSATION?! *sigh* pleaseeee~ move inside.. ugh~ *rolling her eyes and go inside the house*"

my eyes widen in shock seeing tiffany unnie sudden outburst for the both of us.. but then, Jessica unnie just laugh seeing her bestfriend act that way. I then cant help it, but only to follow her laughing at what tiffany unnie say's.

"geeez~ tiffany umma is angry now kyrs~ come on! let's go in before she turning into a monster! *giggling*" I then laugh at what my unnie said and grab her hand that she offers me to stand up.

she then took my bag with her and we both now heading inside her apartment.

after putting all travelled bag inside her room, she then come closer to me and we both now sitting on her bed as she keeps on holding my hand and caressing my face, disbelieve that I'm here.. in front of her.

"so~ tell me.. how did you come here kyrs? tell unnie everything.. arasso?" I nodded my head toward her and lean in to her for a hug,

"promise me you wouldn't angry with me sica unnie?" she chuckle a bit and caressing the back of my head.

"phabo ya~ why should I be angry with you for no reason?"

I look up at her and show her my agyoo~

"but I'm sure that you will get angry to me~~*pouts*"

"*giggle* oh my god~ kyrstal! you are sooo~ cute! aaaaaaa! *hugging kystal even more*"

"unnie~ can't breath~"

"so cute! *let go of kysrtal now* um~ let's see.. you tell me the story first.. and then~ see whats my reaction will be, ok? but I promise, I wont be too angry" she say to me, I then inhale some air into my lung and look worrily at her.

"okay~ um.. well~ it all starts when…"

Flash back

It was when mommy goes out for a while with her friend to have a drink on a coffee shop nearby with her friend. so I was left alone inside the house.

feeling boring, I turn on the tv and watch what ever it is on the TV.

just then, suddenly my phone rings and the caller id was unknown. 'who is this?' I thought to myself, but feeling rather curious, I pick it up.

"Hello? who's is this?" I ask.. but I still got no answer.

"hey!~ if you're trying to pull a prank on me, you better not dude!~" feeling annoyed by it, I was about to hung up the phone when suddenly the person on the phone finally speaks up.

"Kyrstal~" I herd it. the voice sounded familiar~ the rough, loving and husky voice yet manly on the same time.. struck me when I herd it.

"dad? is that you?" I asked back, I don't know rather its true or not.. but.. I know.. it's him, it must be..

"yes kyrstal~ it's me.. you've grown up~ *chuckling* and turning out to be just like your sister"

when I herd him saying like that.. the word 'sister' really strike my heart like a thousand knife had stabbed me. it hurt so much~

"daddy~~ I miss you too.. *cry* it's really have been such a long time since I last saw you dad~ how are you? are you fine? and.. where's Jessica unnie?" he then keep silent for a moment and answer my question.

"*smile* daddy's fine~ you don't have to worry about me.. I'm always healthy~ haha*manly laugh*"

"oh daddy~ you haven't change~ you and your cheesy compliment.. hahaha. dad~~ where Jessica unnie? is she there with you? I wanted to talk to her for a while.. it was like.. ages since I last talk to her. I never knew her number.. because mom keeping away from you. she was like controlling me 24/7 hour.. she don't even let me talk to my own sister.. Daddy~ please let me talk to Jessica unnie for a while, I might as well cant ever talk to her again~ *sobbing*"

"my little baby~ I know~ but.. you cant blame your mom sweet heart.. it's my fault that she act that way.. *sigh* I'm still terribly sorry about these.. but, Kyrstal, Jessica is not here.. she's now studying abroad back to korea.. I'm sorry sweet heart.. I truly am~" when I herd he say's like that, my tears start to fall again..

just when I get the chance to talk to my sister again.. but now~ she leaves me.. how can I ever look for her now..

it's hard enough for us to meet here in the state.. but now, she's in Korea!

"what?~ daddy~ I miss my sister.. *crying* I miss her.. *crying even more* I miss you.. I miss our family dad~" then.. I can heard a sobbing sound from him.. he.. cry.. oh daddy..

"I know kyrstal.. I know~" that's the only word he can say to me.

suddenly, I stopped myself from crying and wipe my tears away. I clench my teeth and decide this is for the best.

"daddy!"

"yes kyrs?"

"I want to meet my sister. and, I want to live with her. I don't care anymore!"

I can hear that my daddy is smiling and let out a little air when she did that, from the other line.

"I know you will do these someday. and.. that day has finally came.. are you sure about this?"

"yes daddy~ I'm sure. I've had enough living with mom's watching me for 24/7 hour a day, just because she doesn't want me to be with you guys.. I just.. I JUST HAD ENOUGH!"

"wo wow~ slowly there tiger.. okay okay~ daddy's know.. haha, like I said.. you're becoming more and more like Jessica. well then kyrstal.. before you can go there, you must go see me first, because … 'appa missed you much~'(talk in korean) so deal?"

I giggle hearing my daddy childishness attitude and just simply say's yes to him.

"well.. good, hahaha. well kyrstal.. I will send you my men to come and pick you up by tomorrow morning.. prepare yourself. and~ tell your mom first would ya?"

"I will dad.. I will.. I'll see you soon, bye daddy~ I love you!" he then chuckling his manly voice and bid good bye to me.

"I'll see you soon~ and appa love you too, my little babby~ bye.."

with that last conversation, I hung up my phone, and go straight to my room to pack all my things for the trip.

2 hour's later, mom's came back home.. by that time, I already finish packing all my stuff.

feeling confuse by what she saw, she came to my room and asked me about my big travelled bag that I put outside my room to make things easier for me tomorrow morning.

she open's the door loudly and slam the door back to close it.

my eyes shut a bit from the sudden loud sound that I herd. I knew this were coming..

here goes nothing.

"what is the meaning of these kyrstal?! are you going somewhere? what's with all the packing for?"

I look at her slowly and take a deep breath before answer her..

"mom.. I've had enough.." i say to her, I sat down on the edge of my bad while hung my fit on the bed and my hand is gripping the bed sheet's tighter to hold in my guts.. afraid of my mom.

her face was now turning red, and was about to explode, she widen her eyes.. and stare deeply into my eyes.. her gaze was so great as if I could feel that theres a lazer shooting into my eyes now _(lol! that's where sica got her icy glare from. haha! continue to story.)_

she crossed her arms and stand greatly infront of me.

"have enough of what Kyrstal? explain" she asked me, still with her cold tone.

this is it.. I will tell her.. I will! I want to meet my sister.. I want to be together with her again!

these .. have to be done.

I stand up from my bed and one thing I know, I was telling with all my heart what I felt in 3 years.. was finally explode.

"mom~ I've had enough living like these with you! I've had enough of you controlling the way my life should be! I've had enough of your over protectiveness for me mom! I miss daddy! I miss my life! and more! I miss my SISSTER! *crying* ….. … … why are you keeping me away from her! why mom! why!? I've had enough of you making me away from them.. not even letting me stay in contact with them! I still have a family mommy!~ I still have! not even that.. I don't even have a FRIEND! I hate my life here with you! and I want to go back to my sister, and you are not going to stop me mommy, I'm not a kid anymore! and I'm going to korea, to study *sobs sobs*. I'm sorry~ mom.. I just.. I just had ENOUGH!"

I say it… I finally say it.. after saying that, I fall back onto my bed and my mom was now colaps sitting on the floor. disbelieve that I just said that..

after all these year of being a good daughter.. I just had enough.. I want to live the way I wanted to.. I cannot stand it any longer.

suddenly when the both of us have these death silence between us. she spokes up.

"I understand kyrstal.. I understand.. but… I did all of that because I love you so much.. I care about you kyrstal~ I don't want you to be hurt by someone else!.. that's why mommy did that to you!.. why don't you understand that mommy just wanted to protect you!"

I look at her and clench my fist..

"no you're not mom.. you're not protecting me.. instead.. you're killing me." she then had her jaw dropped hearing what I just say, she then kneel down toward me and hold my feet.

"please kyrstal~ don't leave mommy~ mommy love's you so muchh~ please don't do these to mom~"

I bit my bottom lips seeing her like that. but..

"I'm sorry mom.. I cant take this anymore.. I'm sorry.." with that, I stand up from my bed and leave my mom's alone in my room. for the whole night. I keep my self silence from her and just watch the tv then, go to bed.

the next day, as promise.. my dad's worker come to pick me up early in the morning where my mom is still sleeping soundlessly in her room. I finish preparing myself and go to her room.

I walk to her side and saw her peacefull face sleeping soundlessly.

I lean down to kiss her forehead and planted a small good bye kiss to her..

"I'm leaving now.. take care~" I then put the note that I wrote for her on the dressing table and head outside with my travelled bag.

when I finally reach outside of my house, I can see a black limo waiting for me infront of my house and I was greeted by my daddy's worker.

"you must be ms Kyrstal.. good morning ms, I'm Kang Jung Seuk.. and I'm your father personal assistant. *smile* allow me to take your bag ms Jung~" I then greet him with a smile and let him carry my bag with him.

"shall we go now?" he asked me.. I just nodded my head and turn around for the last time to see the house..

I close my eyes and took a deep breath and turn around back to the car and never look's back ever again.

he open's the door for me and let me in then drove out from the neighbourhood.

later did I know.. I can feel that someone is watching me when I was walking back into the car.. but.. I will never look back again.

I'm sorry.. mom….

End of flash back

"that's.. t-that's all unnie~ after that, daddy pays for all my expences to go here and.. give me your address.. so~ here I'm am.."

"…." oh no~~ she had this dull face again.. ottohke.. she's angry..

"unniee~" I say to her while tugging the sleave of her shirt. then.. I can see that there were tears falling onto her check..

she was still looking at me but now.. her eyes has become more softer than before.. without a word..

she just hugged me and crying onto my shoulder.

"oh kyrstal~~ I don't know that you suffer so much after we apart.. you were so strong in facing it.. a-and.. yoohuu~ d-don't even have a friend~~ *cryingggg*" my eyes widen in shock hearing what she say..

"u-unniee~ you're not mad because I ran away from home?" I ask her, she then slowly pull away from the hug and I wipe away her tears.

"anniyah~ why should I be angry with you? *sigh* but you shouldn't do that to mom.. but.. yet again.. she keeps the both of us away from each other.. but kyrstal~ you've grown up now!~ look at you.. so brave.. and strong.. not to mention pretty~ ah! my little sister has grown up! how I miss being with you all the time.. my little sister.. is here with me.."

when I herd her saying all those word to me.. my heart seems to be filled with so much happiness in them, I cant help myself from NOT to smile like an idiot when she said that..

then.. I endup touch by her word and cry my heart out.

"unniee~~ bo-bo-bogoshipeo…" finally.. I cry after holding it in for a while now. she lean in toward me and catch me in her arms and embrace me with her love..

"there there kyrstal… i'm here.. unnie's here~ e-everything will be f-fine.." she said to me trying to calm me down, but instead she herself was holding in her tears.

after that.. we spend the whole night holding each other, she kiss my cheeck and i did the same to her.

we both smile in each other embrace as she will stroke on my hair until we both fallen asleep together.

i actually sleep... with my sister..

finally~ again.. after 3 years.. I'm back to her..

on the other hand

**Tiffany Pov**

*peeking on the both of them behind the door*

ah! omg~ I'm totally a stranger now.

they are soooo~ ignoring me.. *shake her head* get it over with tiff.. they just meet after 3 years being separet from each other.. haaa~talk about creepy mom.. Jessica mommy is so scary..

haa~ taetae~ I need tae tae.. huuuuaaaa~ taeyeon naaaaa!

bogoshipeoooooo!~ call meeeeeeeeeee~~~~

...

* * *

_After competing in the competition for 2 day's they finally made it to the final. They apponent for final is from Jeonju Art high school, they give all the've got and turn out to be winning the competition. But, the PD of the event say's that the leader of each team has to compete against one another to earn the title best group leader and best individual dancer. So as for SGH, Taeyeon will compete in it and also, she pickHyoyon to fight along with her. This, has made someone jealous over taeyeon decision._

**Yuri Pov**

It's time for the individual contest… I was expecting that taeyeon will pick me to fought along with her in the competition. but instead, she pick Hyoyon. I was so frustrated with her decision and got angry with her. Why would she pick Hyoyon! I'm her best buddy! but, she still pick her!

I move myself away from them and sit myself far away on one corner. Although we already win the competition, but.. I still want to take part In the individual contest. UGH!

_(what wrong with Yuri? is she upsad about i'm not picking her to be the one entering the competition? haaa~ I thought she would understand.. aish~ phabu Yuri -taeyeon-)_

**TaeyeonPov**

"heyHyo, you go and prepare yourself for the competition ok? I'm going to Yuri for a moment"

I say to her as we both already finish our discussion about the strategy.

"daeunnie~ I will.." she smile to me and I return her smile. I then patted her shoulder and walk toward where Yuri is sitting alone, away from us..aww man~ she must be really upsad about these..

when I arrived in front of her, I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"h-hey Yul..are you upsad about it?" I stupidly ask her that. I mentally slap my mind about what I just said to her. phabutaeyeon! of course she's upsad about it! you always picked her before.. but not now.. haaa~

she then suddenly look away and pull both of her knee together toward herself, her eyes look sad and hurt on the same time.. aegoo~

"no.. I'm not.." she say to me, unwilling to look at me. I frown on the sight that I saw now and sat myself beside her.

"hey~ don't lie to me okay.. I know you too well Yul.. *sigh* I'm sorry for not choosing you..it's just that.. I want to give Hyoyon a chance to feel how's a competition look like, standing in the middle of the stage alone. with nothing but only with your own skills.. because I'm the leader.. I have to compete no matter what..if I'm not the leader.. I have already give the chance to the other member. *holding yuri hand* look..yuri.. I know you are upsad about it.. but, we did these so many time before, and.. we already wanted to graduate from school. I really want my replacement to be her yuri..that's why.. that's why I pick her, so that she can be a much more responsible person that know how to take care of the other. please don't be upsad with me anymore Yuri~~ jeballll~~"

I explan to her, hoping that she will forgive me, as I expected..she did.

she slowly look at me and sigh.

"arrgghh~ taeyeon! you're such a dork! why you have to make me feel these way.. I cant even stay angry with you for even an hour! cus you such~ such! a dork! come here budy~" she say, I then giggle loudly at her and gave her a big hug.

"so~ you're not upsad anymore kwon?" she then laugh loudly at me

"oh my god~~ like I say.. you're such a dork! of course I'm not.. if that what you think is the best.. I have to accept it no matter what it is..you're my captain.*smile dorkly*"

"awww~ kwon~ you're being cheesy~~ hahaha! I love you buddy!"

"well~ learn it from you~ hahaha~ I love you too buddy.." we both then hugged each other and laugh again.

"unnie~ it's time for the competiton to start. ajaaja~" I heard hyoyon calling me. I quickly turn around and saw that she was waving toward me signaling to come to her.

"daaaee~" I reply her back. I stand up and look at Yuri.

"heytaeng, good luck! make sure you win okay? I don't want to have my leader to loose to a girl from Jeonju~ that would be embarrassing when I look up to you so much..haha! so.. make sure you win okay!" I giggle a little to her and nodded my head.

"un! I will yuri, don't worry. I wont loose..fighting!" I then wave back at her and proceed on going to the stage with Hyoyon as the emcess is going to introduce us to the audience.

On the stage

"ladies and gentleman!~ we are now about to see the most fierce battle of the year! when we have here.. on my right the leader from Sowon All Girl High School Kim Taeyeon!~ and the one that she choose to run in the best individual dancer category!~ Kim Hyoyon! *the crowed cheer loudly* okay okay~ wow..you guys know these two already huh? I guess you must be here yesterday! tha's why you know~ hahaha"

"DAAAAAAAEEEEE!" the crowed cheer for us..wow..

"okay~ move on to the next candidate.. is from Jeonju Art High School leader.. Jun Hyosung! and her co-captain Han Seohwa!~ *the crowd also cheer for them*"

"okay~ without any further awaits.. we will start with the Best individual category. Seohwa, you will start first, the rule is simple. you have to dance freely with your own skills to the music that we randomly gave to you.. so, be ready and blow our mind away! go!"

the rest of us then wait on the corner of the stage to watch her dancing. I look at Hyoyon and her eyes is sparkling like a dimond when she see's the person who's starting to dance on the centre of the stage. she.. really is like me.. my choice was not a mistake. she will be a great leader..

we then keep watching her every move carfully and these make's hyoyon even more excited to wait for her turn. haha.

after about 10 minute of free dancing, the music finally stop and the crowd cheer loudly for her. Me and Hyoyon also gave her a claps and she bow toward the crowd. then.. it's now Hyoyon turn to dance.

"hey, Hyoyon.. good luck! okay. I know you can do better than that" I saw to her while smiling, cheering her.

"unnie~~" I keep on smiling to her and patted her head.

"I know you can~ move your butt Kim Hyoyon! and make me proud!" she nodded at me and running toward the centre stage.

then.. the moment the music starts playing, I can see that she was now paying her full anttention to it.. her face is changing determine to dance with all her heart out.

the music was from black eye piece the boogie that be – remix version and Break away.. she I know she dint expect for that music to appear but.. not to my surprise.. she can do it so well..

hah! she's great!

after about 10 minute of none stop dancing, finally the music had stop and there the crowd was cheering for her none stop.

I feel so proud seeing her like that.. I hope she will be a great leader in the future.

she then bow to the crowed and wave her hand to them. she then run quickly toward me and give me a tired hug.

"you did great Hyo!" I praised her for not making a mistake..and for all her hard work.

"thanksunnie~" she say to me breathlessly. I then ruffle her head and ready for my turn.

"okay~! wow~ that was one heck of a competition right guys!?" the emcees ask the audience.

"well then~ for the second category.. will be very interesting, we gonna gave the both of you 2 different song! so~ be ready! so~ the first to compete is.. the one and only Kim Taeyeon! give her a round of applause people!"

I then walk toward the centre and bow to them.. I then show the crew my ok sign and that.. I was ready for what ever the song that they will gave me.

just then.. the music that play was.. the first song that I dance with my girlfriend.. the song that made me confess my feeling to her.. the song that made me strong enough to take one step ahead to her.. I smile to myself when I remember back the time when we both dancing to the song..not to mention.. how she moan for me~ oh god!~ that was so sexy…

I grin widely toward myself and without any waits.. I dance freely according to the song..every movement that I made, making me remering about tiffany.. it was like.. as if she was here with me dancing together with me.. I try to hold her..but, she's not here.

what was I thinking.. because of my silly imagination.. the crowd seems to be amused by me, suddenly.. the music change, from the slow yet RnB song.. was now turning into a digitally remix song, it was f(x) song Nu Abo. I grin widely to the song they gave me and show them my incredible dancing skills.

my face has now change from the sexy and appealing has now turn into passionate and serious face.. showing them all I've got and dancing with my heart out, I even do some of my dance splits and dancing break. I gave all type of dacing element to them..and this make them really stick their eyes on me.

whenI herd the music was about to end. I quickly make a dance routin inside my head and follow it.

after the last movement, the music was now stop, my heart beats so fast.. butterflys all over my stomach assaulting me none stop. my breath was uneven and I look through the audience and heard the most beautiful sound ever.. they cheered for me.. I keep on looking to them..and, I can hear a group of people cheering even louder than the other's for me.. I search for it, and saw that my team member was watching my whole performance from the beginning until the end.. I wave to them and smile widely.

I bow to them..as a thank you for cheering and supporting me and my group.. the emcees then come to me and patted my back.

"oh my god!~~ that was soo awesome! don't you guys think so?! *crowd: daeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!* hahaha~ wow Taeyeon-shi, you're one heck of a talented leader.. you show us various of moves.. wow~ that was jjang! hahaha.."

"khamsahamnida~" that was the only word I could say. as I'm now waving toward to crowd and go toward Hyoyon, I can see that all my member was now making way to go behind the stage to find me.

"omg! unnie!~ that was soooooawsomee!" hyoyon cheer me. I then rubbed the back of my head and smile at her compliment.

"thankshyo~" then.. come my member running toward me hugging me not giving me a chance to breath.

"taeyeonunnie! that was so great!" – yoona

"yeah! that was JJANGGGGG!" – Sunny

"you were such a great dancer taeyeon! I feel so proud!" – Sooyoung

"daeunnie~ you were great!~ I hope both of you will win.." – seohyun

"now that's my leader~" – Yuri

I look at each one of them..touch by what they say to me..

"you guys~ thank you so muchh~ I cant say more.. if I dint even win these.. I just glad that, 'WE' already won the competiton~ that's all is enough for me.."

"awww~~ look at our kid leader cheesy speech~~ hahaha!" say's yuri toward me and receive a loud thud on her head from me. all of them laugh at me and.. we are now watching the last competator.. it was Hyosun..

I'm not confident enough I can win these..she also a great dancer..

but.. I'm just glad we already won.

hee~

**Tiffany Pov**

finally~ today is Sunday~~ meaning.. taetae'sgonna come back! oh my god! this is soo exciting!

I woke up this morning just to find the two sister lovingly sleeping together.. I smile seeing the sigh of those two..just look at them, they must be suffer a lot. back then when Jessie always complain to me that she always wanted to meet her little sister.. but her mom would never allowed that.

hmm~ finally they are together now.

because I don't want to disturb them, I wrote sica a note and leave to go to my own house.

"hmm~ it's still early though.. maybe I should take some shower then call her.. *smile*"

I then took off my cloth and take a morning bath.

after finish wearing cloth.. I decide to make a break fast for myself, I wasn't that hungry and make myself a bread and toast. after finish eating them, I turn on the tv and look at the clock.

"1.30 pm.. umm~ I'll call her" then I pick up my phone from the table and dial her number.

I wait patiently for her to answer my call but there's no one there to answer.

"umm? that's weird?" I call her for the second time but still..it's the same as before. no one pick it up.

"what the heck? maybe she's busy? but~ it's almost 2 now.. the event must ended already.. ugh! Kim, you better answer my call"

I then call her 3 more times..but still.. it's the same.

"ugh! yah! Kim Taeyeon! you better pick up my next call or I'm gonna punish you!" I talk to the phone as if that taeyeon can hear what I said.

but, to my surprise.. she pick it up! but..

"yoboseo?"

what? wait.. that's not tae's voice..

"huh? who are you?"

"and~ who are you?"

what the hell?

"answer me first!" I ask her, obviously that person is a 'she' i began to loose my patientence when I herd she was being rude to me, and what's more, what is she doing with taeyeon's phone!?

"why should I answer you? you call me.. and you say it.. stupid bitch~"

I hold the grip of my hand even more greater now and decide to let it out.

"hey!~ I ask you first.. then you answer me first! ugh! what ever~ I'm Taeyeon's girlfriend, give the phone back to taetae! you don't even deserve to hold her phone. "

then I can hear that the person from the other line laughing at what I just said. what is thiss~~ is this a joke?

"her girlfriend? ahahaha! are you joking me? look at you.. admittingyouself as her girlfriend.. pathetic bitch.."

after hearing her saying like that, I can feel that my eyes began to teary and I clench my teeth holding back my anger.

"it's true that I'm her girlfriend! who are you to judge me! now give back the phone to taeyeon! I want to talk to her!"

this began way to far now~ what's going on here!

"*laugh scarcasticly* fine fine..taeyeon is not here, she left the phone to me to go somewhere.. and.. by the way~ I'm also her girlfriend.. the official one. back of you slut, you better stay away from her because taeyeon is mine.. bye. hahahaha! " with that last scarcastic hung up the phone and leave me dumfounded with what she just said.

she's~

taeyeon girlfriend?

no~ that's not true.. what is this!? it's not true!

Taeyeon is mine! she would never cheat on me! she promise me!

she promise me!~~

the tears that was wavering inside my eyes has now fallen freely down my check..

why is this happening to me~ why why! before I know.. I've been crying to myself for half an hour already..

crying and sobbing..

suddenly, my door bell rang.

the tought of that would be taeyeon the one that coming back to me, quickly making me standing on my feet and ran toward the door, despite of my condition right now.. I don't care anymore.. I just want taetae back in my arms!~

"tae!"

but, to my disappointment.. it's not her..

I then put both of my hand over my mouth to try to hold back my tears. but, it seems to be doesn't want to stop~

"tiff? hey!~ what happen!?" Jessica ask me, I just shake my head furiously crying and muffling the word 'no nono~' over and over again.

the thought of taeyeon will leave me, really strike my heart. it hurt so much~

she and krystal then just stand infront of me, but when Jessica saw me like that, she quickly come over to me and hugged me tightly.

she seems to be understand what's happening to me, and just keep quite. she caressed the back of my head and patted it a little.

"tiff~ let's go inside.." I then nodded my head and we both headed toward my couch and sat there.

"kyrstal.. you can go back home without me, I will be here with tiffany. here's the key *handed the key to krystal* and.. don't open the door to stranger. arasso?"

"unniee~ I'm not a kid~ *show her tounge and pouted*"

"you still are~ now go on.."

"*pout* fine.."

afterkyrstal leave, Jessica began to console me even more.

"hey.. tiff~ tell me what happen? don't cry~ please.." I like Jessica being like this, she can always calm me down and understand's me really well..shekindda like a mom and a sister to me..

I look up at her and she wipe my tears away..

she look carefully at my face and I can see that her face began to change into a very worry look.. because I know my eyes look's like a golf ball right now..

she put both of her hand onto my face and stare at me.

"look at your face~ *sigh* now you going to tell me or not?" I bite my lips and nodded my head slowly.

"i-it's taeyeon..she.. s-she.."

"well, she's what?" she asked me feeling impatience waiting for the answer.

"just now.. I call her..but, someone else pick up the phone!" I say to her raising up my voice a little bit, still feeling angry about the person on the phone before.

"and~?"

"*rolling her eyes* and it's a she! what's worse jessie~! she say that she's also tae's girlfriend! this is killing me~!" after she herd me saying like that, she widen her eyes and cupped her mouth with both of her hand disbelieve with what I just said.

"no way~!"

"er~ yes way jess~ *crying again* I don't know what to do now.. this is so~ *crying even more* huuaaa~~ I hate this~ I hate! as much as I don't want to believe it, but it seems to be so real jessica~ what if it is real!? what will I do if taeyeon has another girl? I don't want to loose her! I love her so much..but, now.. I hate her!" Jessica then hold both of my shoulder and shake it.

"tiff~ calm down~" I then look furiously at her

"you ask me to calm down?! Jessica, taeyeon is cheating on me! she said she would never cheat on me! but now look! she's cheating!~ sica~ *sobs sobs* she's… cheating… I hate her.. I hate her! what would you feel if it was Yuri is the one that do this to you! see how will you react."

"oh my god~ tiffany!~ listen to yourself~ don't talk nonsense okay~ and.. Yuri will never do that, *look away* and..tiff.. you know you not hate her. *sigh* haa~ well, um..have you talk to her about it?" I then look down onto my feet still letting the tears falling freely to my check.

I shake my head and cover my face with both my hand.

"that girl said that taeyeon left the phone with her to go somewhere.. what worse! that's our phone! that she bought for us both! she don't deserve to even hold it with her! *cry~*"

sica then hug me tightly and comfort me till I stop crying for a moment.

she suddenly broke the hug and take out her phone from her back pocket.

"Yuri said that they will arrived here in about 15 more minute..um.. in that case, we should go and see them at school, tiff~ you should talk this with taeyeonfirst..ok?"

again, the thought of taeyeon really make my heart hurt again.. thinking that she will be with someone else..

I shake my head furiously and back away from Jessica.

"no! I don't want to talk to her!" Jessica then sigh at me and grab my hand into her's.

"stop being a child and come with me to school! rather you like it or not! Stephanie Hwang! now come!" she raised her voice a bit at me making me startle at her. Jessica really scared me to death when she's in the Hellsica mode. I just bit my bottom lips and keep my head hung low following her like a little girl that has lost her way..

...

* * *

**Tiffany pov**

we both take our time by walking to school, since they will arrived like 15 more minute. I keep on hunging my head low still scared with what will happen.

what if.. she really do cheat on me.. no.. NO!

my heart hurt so badly right now.. when I remember back what the girl said to me, I mearly have the heart to even stand on my feet. I clench my hand when I remember that she say that I'm a bitch and.. that she is the real tae's girlfriend.

when sica is still holding my hand, I move my hand away from her and stop from walking.

she turn around at me and look at me weirdly.

"jessica! I don't wanna go!" she then gave me her glare and hold back my hand into her's.

"you're just being a child, stop complaining and just follow me! look.. tiff.. everything will be fine.. trust me.." she say to me and caressed my check with her free hand. I just look down and she start to walk again, dragging me with her.

while walking.. I manage to speak up my mind.

"you think it will?" I ask again, like a kid..

"yes.. it will tiffany.." when she say's like that, I suddenly remember about my mom and move a bit faster toward her and hugged her arms.

she turn her head toward me and give me a warm smile.

"but Jessica.. I'm scared. I don't want to loose taetae~"

she then giggling a bit and patted my head.

"you'll not going to loose her.. I think it's weird for taeyeon just to let someone hold her precious phone like that you know~ especially that phone is where you and her share together.. I think, someone is really trying to pull on a tric with you two. trust me. I know~"

I look at her and blink my eyes for a moment.

"how did you sure about it?"

she then smirk her evil smile and look at me.

"don't you know yet? I'm a really got prankster you know.. I can easily know it. but.. then again.. we have to comfirm it with taeyeon.. if she really do cheat on you.. I'll swear tiff, I'll be the first one to kill her for you~" I then giggle a little at her and slapped her arms.

"you're not going to do that. I know you too well~"

"hehe.. yeah you're right.. miahne. but still, I'll kill her with my glare and ice!"

I just chuckle a bit and keep silence after that.

time passes by, and we are now at the school main gate, waiting for them to come. in about exactly 2 minute after that, the Yellow school bus is in sight coming into the school.

the moment the school bus was stop, I can see that there's a dork coming running out from the bus toward me and Jessica direction.

it's taeyeon.

"tipppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee~~~!" she shouted from the bus and run over to us. the moment I herd her saying my name, my heart seems to be so hurt by it.. did she really mean it.. when she say she loves me?

I hold Jessica hand even tighter and still stick around her. when I see taeyeon is running toward our direction, her face look very happy and sweat's can be seen on her forhead.

"tippanie! I miss you!" she say and start to hug me. but, I just shut my eyes and still holding onto Jessica, I move back from her and hid myself behind Jessica's body.

she title her head in confusion and rubbed the back of her head.

"panie a,w- wae~? sica wae?" she ask.. I just keep silenting and let Jessica explain's it.

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

When we already arrived infront of our school ground, I can see that there's a 2 figure standing on our school main gate. I grin happily when I know it was my dear girlfriend is waiting for me. the momen the driver pull out the bus, feeling anxious to meet her, I get down from the bus before anyone else do and run toward tiffany while shouting her name.

"tipppppppaaanieee!" I wave my hand back and fort and still running toward her and Jessica direction.

as soon as I arrived infront of her I jump toward her and hugged her tightly, but then, she let go of me and back off.. from the hug. I was surprise with her action and hurt too.. what's wrong with her?

she then hid herself behind Jessica and doesn't even want to show herself to me, it was like she was afraid of me.. what did I do?~

I then rubbed the back of my head and ask what happen.

"panie a~ w-wae? sica wae~?" I ask the both of them. I look into Jessica direction and saw that her face got a death serious look, I was shock seeing her like that and feel a little bit intimidate by her.

Jessica then cross both of her arms and answer me.

"you tell me why Kim Taeyeon." wow~ what's with the cold tone?

"err~ tell you what?" I asked back confuse by her.

this is strange~ hey~ what's going on here..

Jessica then give me a disbelieve look and smirk toward me.

"how can you be so calm when you already make your girlfriend cry for like almost 2 hour taeyeon!"

Wait what?

"huh? what do you mean?~ and, tippanie, why are you crying? I don't understand." I try to talk to tiffany but she just keep her distance away from me and hid behind Jessica back.

"psst! you're so phatetic. ok, where's your phone taeyeon?" Jessica ask me again, what is this.. is this some kind of a police station or what?

"gezzz~ Jessica.. what's whit all the question about?" she then look kindda pissed of and I quickly back off from her.

"ugh~ fine fine.. my phone is right he-" when I try to reach on the back of my backpack, I cant seems to find my phone anywhere..

"wait, where's my phone?" I bring the beg to the front and keep looking for it.

shit, not good, the last time I saw my phone was~~ just then, I can hear Jessica keeps on tapping her feet on the ground when I was still searching for my phone while banding onto the ground. because of that, I can see that tiffany was now peeping a little from behind Jessica to look at what I was doing.

when I look up, I caught up her looking at me, and.. the moment I saw her whole face, I can see that her eyes is all swollen! what the~

I quickly stand up and reach over to her face ignoreing the fact that she is running away from me.

"*widen her eyes* What happen to you!?" I asked her while I grab the both of her check with my hand. she then seems to be hurt by my action and slaped away my hand.

*SLAP*

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she say, my mouth open in agape, shock with what she just did to me.

why she did that? this is.. hurting me..

she then back of from me after saying like that, I can see tears start to fall freely onto her pinkish check.. her face looks horrible and sweaty..

I furrow my eyebrow and retreat my hand from her.

"w-why.. what happen to you? tippanie?" i keep on asking them what's happening now, but they just don't want to tell the hell out of me! I don't really know what's happening either!

Jessica then hug tiffany and start to get annoyed with me..

"you are so annoying KIM!" she shouted at me.. okay~ now I'm started to get upsad.

"I'm sorry for being such an annoying person, but I don't really know what are you guys talking about!" I raised my voice toward them, but loud enough only for the both of them to hear me.

just then, Yuri come to greet her now soo~ annoying girlfriend, asking so many question when I don't even know what is it that she wanted to know. but.. I cant seem to find my phone though. where is it..

"hey Jessica! and hey… tiff?.. what's going on taeng?" she ask us when she saw our position right now. I then look away and pick up my back from the ground.

"I don't know" I simply say that. I bit my lips and look at tiffany again.

"tippanie.. please tell me what's wrong?" I ask again… Jessica then nudge tiffany with her elbow and she just shake her head.

"ugh~ tiff~ just tell her.. come on.." she then nodded her head and stand beside Jessica.

she look directly into my eyes and.. the moment our eyes meet, I can feel that my heart is shraded into pieces when I saw her swollen red eyes.. all puff and.. ~ she must be crying a lot.. is it because of me? what did I do to make her cry like that? if it was because of me.. I will never let her cry so much like that.. please don't cry again my princess..

suddenly, she started to speak.

"tae.. who is the one that answering your phone?" she asked me, errr~ what?

"answer my phone? w-what do you mean? and.. when did you call me?" she then, grip both side of her shirt tightly and look down onto her feet..

"are you trying to protect her tae?"

"huh?" I say confuse.

" …. are you really that in love with her until you wanted to protect her so badly?"

"what are you talking about tippanie? protect who?" she then shake her head and keep on with her word.

"tae.. so, up until now, you've been hiding her from me taeyeon!? how could you! how could you lie to me! saying that I'm your first ever love! first ever kiss! and accept me as your wife! how could you do these to me taeyeon! after all the time that we spend together, and now? why are you doing this to me.. it hurt so much.. so much taeyeon.. wae.. wae~ WAAAAAEEEEEE!"

"tip… pa.. ni.. i-i… i… really.. it's not like that.. i-i.."

"and.. I don't even know rather you still really do love's me.. Taeyeon"

I was about to say a word. but it seems to be not coming out.. then.. the word coming out from her mouth after that.. really hurt me..

"we're over"

with that word.. my heart seems to be stopped for a moment and everything stop. the image of tiffany leaving me.. starting to be played over and over again.. repeating the same word.. each and every word coming from her mouth.. makes my heart hurt so badly..

"tippanie.. no.. " this is not happening..

I took both of her hand in mine and hold it tighly.

she shake her head and tears flowing from her eyes nonstop now.. don't cry.. don't…..

after that, she struggle against my hold and break free from me, she look at me for the last time and gave me her most hurtfull face ever..

my heart broken seeing her being like that.. no.. it's not what you think it is!

she then, run away from all of us and out from the school while crying her heart out.

"tippanie! anniyah.. it's not like that.. tipa~ ni.. andwae! " I yelled toward the running person. but she just ignore's me and keep on running away from the school ground.

I know I was supposed to chase after her, but.. my feet.. seems to be glued to the ground.. my heart broken. my lover hate's me.. what to do~

"what's going on here~" I mumble to myself and was about to cry.

I just stood there dumbfounded with all the word's she say to me..

but.. what she say.. was all true.. you are my first love.. why would I lie to you~

I stare blankly onto the school gate and before I know it.. a warm tears started to flow down onto my check.. I ball up my hand and grip it tightly. I can feel that my leg has started to loose it's control and I kneel down onto the ground, I put both my hand on the ground to support myself.. as I'm now.. can see that my tears running down hitting the ground like a rain drop..

"this is.. not happening.. this is not happening.. andwae! that's not true! I still love you! only you! " I shouted in frustration and keeping my tears fall down freely.

I keep on hitting my hands to the ground and suddenly yuri hold my hand to stop me. she then bend down on my level and look at me worrily.

"stop! taeyeon.. what's going on? what was this all about?" Yuri ask me.. I then just shake my head furiously and cry my heart out..

"I don't know yuri.. I don't know~ *sobs* I JUST DON'T KNOW!" I shouted, this time.. the whole school can hear my scream.

suddenly, Jessica speak's something.

"honestly~ taeyeon.. would you please tell me where is your phone?"

I greeted my teeth and try my best to answer her. I look up at her and manage to say it.

"I think I leave my phone back at the competition hall.. this is.. worse~ *crying again* this is horrible.. what have I done.. I lost our phone.. I lost it.. and now~ I also lost her.. tippanie hate's me.. she hates me! Yuri she hate's me!"

I really sounded like a phatetic person right now.. I know..

I hate this~ why Is this happening when everything seems to be perfectly fine these morning!

tippanie.. andwae..


	9. Chapter 9

**Taeyeon Pov**

"*sigh* you idiot!.. stop saying that! haa~ both of you really are such an idiot. *sigh again* Seobang, give me your phone" Jessica say's to yuri, she then just give her phone to Jessica a little confuse.

"what are you going to do?" she asked her.

"this is to weird to be truth, I'm going to investigate this.. and taeyeon. please stand up~ you look so pathetic like that.." I then blush with her statement and slowly stand up from the ground. yuri helped me to dust away all the dust on my pants and just see what's Jessica was up to.

but then, later did I forget, all my member is still here.. great, now my head will be filled with thousand of question from them.

all of them walk toward our direction, then Yuri patted my shoulder lightly and go forward to them. I can see that all of them seems to be nodding their head and just wave's good bye to her.

she walk back to Jessica and me and smile. "that's settle.. hee~" she said with a dork face. hey~ look, I'm not the only one who's a dork here..

"got it!" say's Jessica. she then show us yuri's phone and it was a phone tracker. _(I just made this up.. hehehe.. is there any phone tracker/tracer in reality? :o)_

I wipe away my tears and just blink my eyes seeing it.

"what's that?" yuri ask her. she then give the both of us her creepy smirk and explain it to us.

"as you can see.. the one on the red spot is where taeyeon phone is.. because your phone and taeyeon phone has been connected by the company, your phone can easily trace taeyeon's phone. which is really good.."

"yea, taeng's did it for me, to make things easier for us both. hehe" say's Yuri interfiering Jessica.

"*pinch Yuri check* and.. it seems to be moving right now, look's like someone put on a prank on you taeng.." she say.

I then again, blink my eyes for a second and nodded like a good kid along with Yuri.

"WHAT! you mean this is all just a misunderstanding?!" I say. but then, yuri had to ask that stupid question..

"which mean~~?" yuri ask again. but then got a light slap on her shoulder by Jessica.

"ugh~ Yuri….. you're so slow… *slap her forhead* it means.. someone steel taeyeon's phone, call tiffany, admitting that she was taeyeon girlfriend, wich make tiffany hurt by it and even called her a bitch over the phone! it seems that, she wanted to make the both of them break up! and mess up.. now you understand?" she say again.

Yuri then grin widely at her girlfriend intelligen and kiss her check.

"woaa~ my girl is so smart! you can be a detective honey!" she say, Jessica then blush with Yuri's compliment and hug her seobang tightly.

I rolled my eyes seeing the sight. okay.. I know, I'm jealous of it..

"ugh~~ cheesy~ enough you two. but, Jessica, who would wanted to do that to me? and, ugh! I'm really going to kill that person for doing this to us! and what's worse! she make's my panie cry! this is so unforgiveable!" I said while clenching my hand and greeted my teeth, feeling angry with what she did to tiffany and i.

"you don't have to worry about that. we will get her in just a moment" say's Yuri. I then look at her confuse.

"what do you mean? she's in seoul isn't she?" I say after seeing the location a while ago.

Yuri then shock her head and pointed the location again.

"nope~ she's heading toward the airport now. *smirk* she's so dead now" I nodded my head and ball up my hand.

"you're right Yul, she is so death if I catch her. I'm not letting her go before she pay's for what she's done! let's go Yul" I say seriously to her, she then let go of sica and we both started to walk out from the school. but then Jessica hold us.

"wait! are you guys going already?"

we both nodded our head.

"I'm NOT letting her go that easily and.. hell noway I'm going to let her take my phone with her" she then smile warmly and toste something into the air toward my direction.

"you might need that to go to the airport taeyeon~ drive safely, and don't ask how I get it, cus I know that you might need that. by the way.. don't worry about tiffany, I got her. Hwaiting! and.. seobang! go get her!" I smile seeing her and look onto the thing that she throw to me.

it's my car key..

"your car is parked at our apartment, go quickly!" we both then nodded our head while yuri give sica her flying kiss and Jessica giggle with her girlfriend. after that, we both run as fast as we both could toward the apartment's direction.

_(I know this was all been set up… cus I know, taeyeon love's tiffany's too much to even dare to make her cry. go get her taeyeon! and, damn who ever that person is. How dare she make tiffany cry so much like that! I've never seen her cry like that so much ever seens her mom die.. bitch. -Jessica- )_

panie a~~ everything will be okay now~ wait for me.. I'll come for you.

be safe..

wait for me.

we are not over

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

In the car

"oi taeng! slow down a bit would ya! geezz!" say's yuri scolding me, I was now driving the car in full speed, luckily the road is not that busy right now. I turn to face her for a moment and glare her,

"I'm not going to slow" I say with my serious tone.

"I know you really angry right now.. but, wouldn't your life is more important right now? if you die tiffany will be very disappointed with you, and she will have to suffer you know! now slow down a bit taeng!" she yeld at me this time.

I look at her and think.. yeah.. she's right. ugh! I hate it when she's right.

"*sigh* fine.." I then move my foot a bit from the gas pedal to slow down the car just a little.

"now that's better.. *smirk*"

"hey, try to look at the tracker again, look if she's already arrived at the airport or not?" I ask her, she then nodded her head and examine her phone.

"yep! she's almost there.. in about… 5 more minute" I look at Yuri and my mouth open in a agape.

"what! Yul! I cant let her go like that! ugh! we have to be there before she does! I'm sorry yuri" whit that, I push the gas pedal with my feet and drive with a lighting speed now.. ignoreing every word that come out from Yuri mouth right now.

I'm not going to let you go you bitch! not after what you done to my pani.. just you wait!

At the airport

as soon as we arrived at the airport I parked my car infront of the entrance ignoring the guard. it seems that she has arrived before we do..

without any wait, I ran toward the building and Yuri follow from behind and we both now running into the Inchon airport like a mad person. while running, I keep on asking Yuri where is the girl location now.

damn! this place is huge! ugh! just then, Yuri told me the girl location.

"hey tae! *panting* haa~ she's now just above us, take that escalator taeng!" I nodded my head and run toward the escalator pushing the people that's in my way. Yuri just follow from behind me while looking at her phone, to keep track on that girl.

"hey! watch where you going!"

"ouch! hey~!"

"yah!"

I ignore all the people that's scream at me and just keep on running toward the location. I can feel that my chest was going up and down.. needing air.. my feet began to hurt from the running that I made. but I don't care anymore, I must get her! after passing through the escalator we are now on the second floor and I keep on searching left and right where is she..

how can I find her in this crowed! shit!

"ugh! where are you!"

I yelled at the crowd and that make's all of them startle at my sudden outburst. I ruffle my hair in frustration and keep on searching for her.

I turn back and saw yuri was on her way toward me.

"Yuri where is she?" I asked her in a frustrated tone, she then keep's on panting and talk breathlessly to me, since we both now really tired from the running that we do just now.

"she's.. she~ haa~ haa~ just .. haa~ there! taeng! go-go get her!" she say to me, I then turn my head toward the way Yuri was pointing at and saw a group of people standing in the middle of the airport. I greeted my teeth and walk angrily toward them.

every steps that I made, really takes back the time when tiffany say those word to me.. her cry.. her sad face.. her disappointed face.. I'm not going to hold back anymore!

just when I arrived behind that person, I can see that she was now holding my phone. that's not mistaken, it's definitely my phone, it's blue and have a handcrafted word behind it, the phone even show's a red signal coming from it because it was now being tracked by us.

"damn you" I said slowly.

I grabbed her shoulder, turn her around and punch her really hard on the face.

*DUSH!*

"you jerk!" I said angrily. because of my hard punch, it make's she fall backward and onto the floor.

all of her friend shock with my action and scream looking at her friend being punch by me.

"errrghhh~~" she groan in pain while putting both of her hand onto her face. I bend down toward her and took my phone with me.

I stand in between her body and lower myself, I grabbed her shirt colar and was about to hit her. she was still covering her face with both her hand still enduring the pain in her face.

"I'm not done with you yet! you bitch! move your hand so I can see you!"

I said, she insisted not to open it and that makes me really pissed of.

because of this, all her friend and some of the airport visitor gather around us.

I balled up my fist in the air and was going to hit her, but then. just when my fist was about to hit her face for the second time, someone stopped me.

"Taeyeon! stop it!" I clench my teeth and turn around to look at who's the one that stop me. my eyes widen seeing who is it, and yet I move my hand from her grip harshly

"LET GO!" I say and punch the girl under me once again.

*DUSH!*

after the second punch I landed my third punch onto her right face once again.

*DUSH!*

with that, it makes her remove her hand from her face because from the punch impact that I make.

I smirk seeing her in pain but then.. shock seeing her face right now.

"you?!" I said in disbelieve when I saw her face fully in sight right now.

blood can be seen everywhere on her mouth right now, she was now coughing in pain and there was blood coming out from her mouth.

serve you right.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KIM TAEYEON!" yelled the girl that's trying to stop me just now.

the girl then hold my hand and make me stand up. but I refuse at first as I'm now still looking at her.

with that punches the latter's is now not moving anymore on the floor. I look away and stand up with the help of the girl, dust away my cloth and pants.

I turn toward the girl that's holding me and just stare blankly at her with no emotions.

I look once again at the girl that laying on the floor and began to get pissed of again, what she did to tiffany was unforgievable!

because of the anger insde me still fired up, I loose control of myself and was about to hit her again. it's was like I'm not even myself right now.. anger turn me into someone else.. just then the girl stop me in time and hug my body so that I cant move any second.

"let go off me! let GOOO! I'm not done with her! ugrrhh!"

I yelled and struggling in the girl arms, because I was way even more stronger than her I finaly break free from her, I move forward to hit the girl again but this time. I was stop by someone that's even stronger than me in fizikal.

"DORK! CUT IT OUT ALREADY! she's not even moving now TAEYEON!" say's Yuri. I look at her with my most deathly stare ever and that make's yuri flinch with my stare.

"stop taeng~ stop.. tiffany wouldn't be happy if she see's you like this.." just then, I was like snapped back into reality and my body was all loseen into her arms.

"yuri.." I said. and she just hug me. but then, someone greeted me.

"h-hey.. what's going on here Taeyeon? why did you hit her like that?! you know what you did was wrong!" she say to me feeling a little angry that her friend was being hit like that.

I break free from Yuri and she took my hands again afraid that I will hit the girl again. I look at her face and reassure her that I was not going to hit her again. because I've already calm down right now.

she smile to me and I turn back my attention to the girl infront of me.

"you say that what I did was wrong? Hyosung, she stold my phone, lie about admitting to be my girlfriend to my 'REAL' girlfriend and makes her heart broken! what's worse! she even called my pani a bitch! she's just a horrible creature that really know's how to make one's suffer"

I explain to her while holding back my anger . Hyosung seems to be shock by it and just stand there quietly.

"*smirk* now who's the one that wrong here huh?" I say again.

"i-I'm sorry.. i-I don't know about what happen." I just look away and suddenly I herd the people around me scream loudly behind me.

"Hyomin don't!" with that, I can feel that my body being turn around and just in a second everything went into blank.

I feel myself being slam hard by a fist onto my right check and making me fall onto the floor.

blood streaming out from my mouth and I can hear everyone is screaming and holding her back. Yuri was now on my side and lifting me up to her lap.

"taeng! taeng! are you ok? oh my god~ you're bleeding!" she say. I keep on coughing the blood out and stare weakly at Hyomin.

I try to stand on my own but yuri help me out a little. after I was successfully standing up. I look into her direction.

I move toward her but Yuri stop me. I make a stop sign with my hand and make her back up.

"I got this yul.." I say to her, while smiling a bit with my bloody mouth. she just gave me her worry face but yet nodding her head.

I can see that Hyomin was now being hold by her friend and everyone look into my direction, I look to my left and saw that the airport guard is making their way toward our direction now.

I don't want to waste anymore time and was now standing infront of her.

"why did you do it?" I ask her. she then look away from me and I can see that her face was now cover with a purple and reddish mark form by my punch.

"it's none of your business" she answer me back harsly.

I bit my bottom lips and just ruffle my hair with my free hand.

"you know I'm still angry with you. but, when I think about it carefully.. maybe I know what's the reason you did that." I say, she just keep looking away from me.

I inhale the air onto my lung and exhale it again before I start to talk calmly to her.

I don't want to make anymore mess here.

"I'm sorry for making your team lost the competition.."

I say. she then quickly turn to me and her eye's was now widen hearing my statement.

"but.. Hyomin, this is not the way to payback for your lost in a competition you know.. this is.. completely wrong.."

all of her friend and team mates are now was about to cry, that's because, they came from the country side and, this is the only thing that can make their parents proud of them.. because. other than that.. they just don't like to study.. so, that's why this competition is really important to them. it's from the way I see it..

Flash Back

no one pov

_"the winnier for the semi final round is~! Sowon All Girl High School! congratulation girls! you made it to the final!" say's the mc's, all the crowd then cheer loudly for SGH and that makes the girls really happy with it._

_All of the SGH member was now hugging Taeyeon and throwing her up and down on the air. they seems to be really enjoyed this moment and keep on screaming in joy because they have made it to the final for the first time ever._

_the competition was tight and they dint really expect to win, but then again.. they win, after all the practice they make, finally they make it to final._

_after a while of celebrating they victory in the semi final, later did they know. some one on the loosing team was watching from afar with full of envy in her heart._

_she clench her teeth in seeing they happy face and was angry that they dint make it to the final. some of her team member was crying because they has lost, now they are going to go back to their country home empty handed._

_she keep's on spying on them and envy really took over her now. suddenly, at the girls waiting room, she saw that Taeyeon was going somewhere and has now left her phone ontop of the dressing table._

_she smirk seeing this situation._

_"stupid leader.. I'm going to make you suffer you big head" she say and sneak over toward the dressing table and took Taeyeon's phone with her._

_when she was now successfully bringing out taeyeon phone out from the waiting room, she keep's on thinking what she should do with this phone. she turn the phone around and examine it._

_she smirk seeing the word behind it._

_"so she's a dike, psst! such a weirdo.." suddenly the phone rang and she look at the caller id and it's the same name as the person the word mention from behind the phone._

_she smirk seeing it, and decide not to pick it up just yet when she was now thinking about a plan to crush the leader of the team that beat's them._

_after thinking for a moment, she come out with an idea and smirk devily at the phone._

_"I'm going to take my revenge on you.. Kim Taeyeon.." just then, she pressed the answer button and there.. she began her plan to trick the innocent tiffany on the other line._

_"yoboseo?"_

_"huh? who are you?"_

_after hearing the girls voice from the other line, she smirk none stop._

_(just wait taeyeon.. I'm going to crush your life..)_

End of Flash Back

she then let her tears flow down onto her check and break free from her friend hold.

"then what is it that is NOT wrong? tell me! tell me! you can easily say like that because you're a very talented dancer! you have such a great crew! a great friend! and you are RICH! if you even lost the competiton! you still have all of that! not like me! not.. like me… you're just a selfish city person that only care about all of that! you're selfish! selfish!" she say and burst out crying.

after hearing her speech, I get really pissed of with her. I grabbed her hand and make our face close together.

"you think that only winning this competition worth the world?! hear yourself! look at yourself! you say that I have such a great crew and dancer just because they are talented?! well, you are the one that's selfish here Park Hyomin! to make a great dance crew like them! it take's years of practice and experience! you have to face the up's and down together with them! you cant simply say it like that!"

she then look onto her feet and her tears keeps on falling down. I then lift up her face and turn her around to her friend.

" ….. look around Hyomin, look around! what you're doing is not only hurting my panie, but the person around you too, what are they? a puppet? they also your friend! what's the different between my friend and yours? they still there to support you.. you~ as their leader, have to make a good example to them, not like this. if you loose, you can always try again, and fixed what's lacking.."

I let go of her and she just broke down crying on the floor. I look patheticly at her.

" for god sake. you're worst then I though you are. come Yuri there's no point in talking to a person that don't even know how to appreciate her own dance member.. and what's worst.. her own friend."

with that both Yuri and I left the airport and was now entering the car. suddenly someone knock on my window and I rolled it down.

it was Hyosung standing outside of my car.

"er~ hey?" I say, she just smile to me and give me her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry about what happen. I don't know that she will do that to you.. but, then again,what you did back there was so cool Taeyeon. I'm so going to be your number one fan now~ *giggle*" I then chuckle awkwardly at her and accept the handkerchief that she gave me.

"well~ thanks.. and.. I hope we will meet again someday.. in a competiton of course" she then smile at me.

"we will.. and, at that time.. I'm sure enough that I'm going to beat you and your team. just wait and see~" I giggle at her but then, feeling the pain in my check makes me stop giggling imidiatly.

"I'm looking forward for it. well then. be safe on your trip to Jeonju.. until we meet again"

"thanks.. un, dae~ I will. yeah.. until we meet again" with that I just gave her a simple smile and drove out from the airport.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

After saying those hurtfull words to taeyeon.. I ran away from school while crying.

I don't have any idea where to go.

while running, I can feel that there's some people looking at me weirdly.. maybe thinking that, what's wrong with her crying like that in daylight. I don't care.. and just keep running, just follow where ever my feet brings me.

I still cant believe that I just say those break up words.. I.. did I really said that?

I did say it.. stupid.

after about a few minute of running, I find my self now stranded on the park a bit further from my apartment, I look around it and slowly making my way entering it.. looking down onto my feet while walking.. I look toward the swing.. and sit there alone on the empty space on the swing that was located on the middle of the park.

for some odd reason, there's no visitor on this park.. even though it's Sunday, but still, there's no other person here but me.

I let my head hit my palm and cry again..

"this is stupid.. why is this happening to me.. taee~" I say mumbling to myself.

while crying there alone in this empty park.. I suddenly remembered the time I spend with her.. the time when we first meet each other, when she first kiss me.. our dancing.. our first night together.. first date..

"huaaaaa~ tssk tssk~ eahaaa.. taetae~ why is this happening~ wae!~" I keep on repeating the same word over and over again.. I keep on shaking my head in disbelieve.

after a minute, I stop crying for a moment and started to talk to myself. I move down from the swing and bend down onto the sand playground. I took one of those stick on the ground and start to draw something.

after finish. I let go of the stick and stare at the picture I draw on the sand.

I stare at it carefully and.. it's taeyeon face that I draw.. short hair.. with a dorky smile on.. seeing it.. making me started to cry again.

"I even draw you.. why you say those word stupid tiffany! when you still love her so dearly.. you should never say it! I'm so stupid~ stupid stupid! now I'm going to lost her.. my first.. love.."

"then again.. Taeyeon! you're the one that's WRONG here! huaa~ I hate you~ hate you! why must you did that.. wae.. *cry* I thought I was your one and only love.. *sobs* ….. liar .. "

I then hugged both of my knee and put my head in the middle then started crying again. alone.

in this empty park..

"yah.. Hwang Miyoung! what are you doing here crying alone in this empty park? it's dangerous you know"

hearing that.. I slowly lift my head up and saw Jessica standing infront of me.

I was actually expecting it was taeyeon.. although.. she is the last person I want to see right now.

"Jessica.." she then smile warmly at me and give me her hand.

"need a company?" she say.

I pout at her and nodded my head. I took her hand and she help me to stand up.

as soon as I'm now standing beside's her. she hit me on the head with her hand.

"*smack* phabo ya~ you could've been rapped by someone you know" she say, still smiling to me.

"sica~ ouwww~ that hurt.. *whines* is that how you treat your best friend that's having a hard time now?~ *pouts*"

"eii~ miahne miahne.. arasso~ *rubbing the spot where she hit before* now.. better?"

I grin a little at her and nodded my head.

"let's go home now.. you look horrible.. *smile*" I just nodded my head and leans it against her. I even hugged her waist and she put's her arms against my shoulder.

I don't care if we do look like a couple right now.. but, I always did this to Jessica before, because this is how the both of us show our love to each other. comforting one another.. like how sister's normaly do.

while walking.. I ask Jessica the most worrying things that's keep on playing inside my head.

"hey.. jess.. do you t-think.. that, taeyeon really do cheat on me?" I ask with my head hung low on the ground. she then hug me more tightly and smile.

"hmm~ let's see..if you really do still love her.. you should always have faith in her tiff.. that's what I think.. is the best answer *smile*" after hearing she say's like that. I started to feel more relax now.

"thanks sica~"

"don't mention it.."

after a moment of walking. we are now arrived at my apartment. when we enter the apartment's gate. I look onto the carpark where I used to park tae's car.. but, it's not there.

taeyeon's car is not there.

I stop in my track and look at it.

"Jess, where's Taeyeon car?" I said sarted to panicking.

she then chuckle a bit and shrug her shoulder.

"well~ she took it with her.." I title my head and keep asking her.

"she come here? how did she get the keys?"

"I gave it to her" I widen my eyes.

"what? when did you get the key's?"

"when we walk out from your house.. I think it might come in handy, and yep.. I was right." she explain to me while praising herself. ugh,

"ow.. I wonder where she go.. must be away from me." I mumble the last word, but.. unfortunate for me, she herd it.

"now now~ look's who's looking for her~ aww~ you do still love her.. hahaha" I then look at her angrily and slap her arms hard.

"yah! that hurt!~"

"you shouldn't teased me" I say and walk away from her to the lift.

"oi~ hwang~ okay fine.. but,don't you want to know where she go?" she ask me while running toward me a little.

I just keep on walking and stop in front of the elevator.

"no. I don't"

I simply say. but.. I actually wanted to know.. what? no! I don't want to know! she's probably going to her so called REAL girlfriend. ugh.

she then smirk at me but still dint say anything. the door then open and we both walk in.

I press the floor and it moved.

while going up. she suddenly speaks.

"she's going to the airport to save your love" I just stay silent and look away. pretending not to hear anything.

the evelator's door then open and I quickly walk out from it to my apartment.

she follow me from behind and keep's on teasing me.

"don't pretend not to hear anything tiff.. dint I tell you clearly? she's going to the airport.. to.. save this relationship.." I then feel a little bit annoyed and stop in my track.

"stop it Jessie! it's over now, it's over. she don't love me anymore, not after what I have said to her.." she then hold my hand and look at me.

"tiff… she still love you.. if she don't. why would she even dare to go and look for that girl?"

I bit my bottom lips and look down onto my feet.

"she's looking for that girl huh?" I let go my hand from Jessica grip and face my back against her.

"I still don't get it what's going on.. but, I just need time. I'm sorry" after saying that, I walk away from Jessica and go straight into my house. before I enter it, I can hear Jessica yelling from the hallway.

"you will found out soon enough tiff!~"

I close the door and lay my back against it. I put both my palm against my face and started to cry again.

Taeyeon Pov

while driving back to tiffany's place.. no, my place. anniyah.. Yuri's place.. no. well~ I don't really know where to go now! because.. me and tiffany.. just.. have a fight.

"h-hey.. Kwon.. what you think where I should go now? I don't really know where to go.. if I go home.. my umma will surely be asking me so many question and .. I don't want to face tiappanie right now. cus.. it w-will be to akward. and.. besides.. she still angry with me.."

she then look at me, and chuckle a bit.

"haha.. then, let's go to my place. we need to treat your face taeng. aja!" she say excited. she's such a dork. like me. did she? or do i?

after driving for more than 20 more minutes, we arrived at Yuri's home. we both enter her house and there. stood her mom.

"ah?! Yuri~ and.. oh, it's taeyeon~ *smiling* welcome back dear. how was the competition goes? and~ taeyeon na~ what happen to your face? it look's hurt" yuri and I then start to panic and I just rubbed the back of my head.

"w-well I-I fall when dancing and hit my face to the ground. e-ehe, silly me. but I'm okay though my Kwon.." I say awkwardly to her. she then just slightly nodded and smile at me.

"ah~ taeyeon na.. you should be more carefull next time. you should take care of your beautiful face carefully.. arasso?" she say. I just nodded my head and yuri interrupt.

"ahaa~ umma.. we have to go to my room now, taeyeon and I feels tired. and oh! tae's gonna stay here for the night. is that okay?" she ask her mom.

"is that so? why.. you always be welcome here taeyeon-shi. well then, I guess the competition is going well since I dint see any frustrated sound come from you my dear. ok then, go on~ I'll prepare dinner for you both" both yuri and I then smile to her mom and proceed going upstairs.

In Yuri room's

I lay back my body on yuri's bed and stare blankly at the ceiling. yuri was now taking a shower leaving me alone in her room. I close my eyes and was thinking about what just happen to me today.

suddenly, I felt a warm water start to flow down onto my check and mutter some words.

"I cant believe you said that pany a.." I mumble to myself when I remember the time she said she wanted a break up. although it was just a misunderstanding.. it still hurt me..

I wonder if she ever forgive me and understand the situation.. even though it wasn't my fault from the beginning.. but.. I just feel that.. all of these was coused by me.

I lift up my phone up to my sight and look onto it's back reading the word carved behind it.

I bit my bottom lips and tears just flow on its own. I cry In silent.

I turn back the phone and slide open it. and saw tiffany sleeping face as my wallpaper. it breaks my heart.. how I really missed her right now.

I move the phone downward toward my face and stare deeply into the laters face on my phone. without realizing anything. I shut my eye and my lips pressed against the flat screen.. and there. I broke crying in silent again.

"tippanie.. why is this happening.."

I hold onto the phone tighly onto my chest and was hopping it was tiffany the one that I hold right now.

I reach my hand onto my shirt, and grab the cold neckless and stare at it. I bit my bottom lips yet again and hold onto the chain firmly.

"I'm really sorry.." I mutter again.

"don't break up with me~"

"j~ jebal~~"

I rolled into the blanket that's been given to me by Yuri earlier and cover my whole body with it. crying again.

Yuri Pov

I was just getting out from my shower when I herd taeyeon murmuring word's from behind my bathroom door. I then pressed my ears toward the door and try to listen to it.

"I'm really sorry…"

"don't break up with me.."

I then relies it was taeyeon talking.. is she talking to someone?

I slightly open the door and saw taeyeon was crying while holding her phone onto her chest.

" j- jebal~~"

no.. she was talking to herself.. and.. tae~

It break's my heart seeing her like that. she never act that way before.. this is.. really sad. haa~ taeng.. why are you so PHABO!

I open the door slowly and saw that, she was no longer moving inside the blanket.

I open it slightly and saw she was now asleep. while holding both of her phone and neckless. tears can be seen on her brused check..

I felt really sorry for her and tugged in the blanket into her to comfort her.

I then put on my PJ's and grab my phone to call someone.

i pressed on the number and press the call button. a few second then. someone pick it up.

"yeoboseo? seobang!" the person on the phone greet me happily. I smile widely at her remark and grin. but, when I remember about taenggo.. I put aside my feelings for a while and help this dork out.

"ah~ sica.. annyong.. um. Sica"

"dae Yuri a? why are you sound's sad? don't you miss me?"

"anni~ it's not that.. I do miss you.. but.. you have to help me." I talk on the phone quietly as I don't want to wake the latters up.

"mwo? aaa~ it must be about the two of them. am I correct?"

"dae~ sica a~ taenggo doesn't look so good.. she's suffering.. with this stupid matter"

"jinja? same here.. tiffany acted like she don't even care about taeyeon, but the fact! she does really care about her. tiffany just act so childishly.. seobang!~ why are these to people like to make themsleve suffering? aegoo~" she complain to me. I chuckle a bit and answer her.

"well~ sica baby.. we don't really know what are they feeling right now. I think, if we let the two of them alone. these matter will continue on a long period.. sica! I have a plan! are you with me?"

suddenly I herd she scream in excitement and clapped her hand.

"aaaaaaaa! I like plan! what are we gonna do!?" I rolled my eyes on her remark and chuckle.

"haha.. well, these is what we gonna do"

I explan the plan to her and she agree with it.

"okay, it's settle then!" I say. just then. suddenly I herd someone voice from behind.

"unnie~~ I'm hungry.. let's eat now.. I'm starving to death waiting for you~!" she say.

then Jessica replied back.

"just a minute krys~" I arched my eyebrows and start to get the wrong idea from these..

"err~ whose's that?" I ask.

"oh? it's krystal. she's so impatien right now way from back then.. yuri a! have you eaten yet?"

I then pout my lips and wondering who is these krystal girl.

"and.. who is this krystal girl? why is she there in your house? and.. dae.. I already eat back then with umma and taeyeon."

I say back to her a little bit upsad. and well.. jealous.

"oh? aaa!~ I forget to tell you.. ehe! miahne. she is my sister. she's staying with me from now on" sister?

phone conversation

Yul: sister? I don't know you have one~ and.. aa~ thank god it was your sister

Sica: yes.. my sister.. and~ that's because we've been apart back then, it's a long story. seobang~ why you say like that? as if you're relief or something.

Yul: I see.. ah? anni~ I though that.. well.. just forget about it. hee! *smile sheepishly*

Sica: you thought that she was someone else don't you? aw.. are jealous?

Yul: *blush* anniyah~ I wasn't! *pout*

Sica: aww~ my seobang is jealous.. eheehe! *chuckle cutely*

Yul: sica!~ kamane~ (stop it) you should go now.. your sister is waiting for you. she must be hungry.

Sica: aha! yuri a!~ so cute~~~ arasso~ then.. I'll go now..

Yul: *sigh* stop it already.. ok then. well sica!

Sica: dae?

Yul: bogoshipeo.. *blush slightly*

Sica: *smile widely* nadoo~ bogoshipeo.

Yul: *grin* can I get I kiss then?

Sica: haha. a kiss it is then, for my jealous seobang! ummmmwah! chwoae?(u like it?)

Yul: *grin dorkly* un! nae~ chwoae!~ krrom(then).. go now. your sister is waiting.

Sica: arasso.. annyong yuri a.. saranghae. 3

Yul: ehe.. nadoo~ saranghae. bye..

after that, I herd her last giggle and waited for her to end the call. after she end it.

I smile to myself and walk back to beside taeyeon. she was still sleeping soundlessly now.

I just smile looking at her.

"everything will be fine taeng.. it will.." after that, seeing the clock was only 8pm. but I feel that my body was tired and need a break. I walk onto my onto the long sofa I placed inside my room and took a slumber there and leave taeyeon to sleep on mine.

tell you the thruth. I like these sofa way then my bed. hee!

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

I slowly open my eyes upon hearing sound movement around my room and I squint my eyes to adjust it to the amount of light I receive coming from the window.

'ughh~ my head hurt.. where am i?~' I thought to myself. I rub both of my eyes and look around the room.

'ugh~ my eyes..' I know it's all swollen now, because of crying last night. I then look again around the room and.

'oh. it's not my room..' i took a deep breath and just lay down onto the bed. I know it's Monday.. and I do have to attent school. but.. I can feel that my entire body feel's tired. what happen anyway.

just then. someone approache me.

"oh? taeng.. you wake up. how are you buddy?" she ask me. I give her a weak smile and answer her question.

"um.. I'm fine.. yul.. thanks for asking." she then sat besides me and took out her phone.

"okay then. now, let's get ready for school, we're gonna be late.. aja!" I frown at the thought of school and lazily moving away from that precious bed.

not like before, whenever I know the next day I have to attend school, I will be so excited and hyper about it. because.. I know I can meet all my friend and.. my lovely..

tiffany..

it struck my heart, just thinking about her. I lazily go to Yuri's bathroom and take a shower. after that, I check myself on the mirrow and look at my bruised face and my swollen eyes.

"haa~ so much of a day.." I apply some makeup onto my eyes and my purplish face to cover it from anyone know's. Satisfy with it. I quickly get out from the bathroom using a simply t-shirt that I borrowed from Yuri.

She wait's for me on her bed and we both are now heading downstairs. it was getting late so I decide not to have a breakfast. I rejected Yuri's mom and dad offer to have a breakfast with them and headed home to change into my school uniform.

I told yuri that we will meet in about 10 more minute at my house and let her take her breakfast with her family.

after several minute of walking.. like slowly walking to my house, I open the door and enter it.

I saw my umma was preparing breakfast for both hayeon and I and I just greeted her.

"oh taeyeon na? where are you from? umma is so worried you know~" I gave her my best smile and not to show a slidest sadness in my face.

"miahne umma.. I was with Yuri yesterday and sleep over at her house. because we just won the competition we just had to celebrat it" she then nodded her head and smile widely at me.

"aaa~ so you guys won the competition! chukae taeyeon na! umma so proud of you!" she aproaced me and gave me a tight hug that I almost cant breath in.

"a-a-a~ umma! air~~" she then break the hug and stare at me.

'omo! if she stare at me like that, she's definatly going to know!' I quickly move my face away from her sight and walk away.

she then confuse with my action.

"taeng? what's wrong?" I shake my head and again show her my smile.

"anniyah~ I'm going to change into my school uniform now. I don't wanna be late.." she smile at me and ask me to proceed.

after that I quickly go upstairs and change. just when I was going out from my room. hayeon with her school uniform is standing infront of me.

"unnie ! good morning !" she say with a cheerful voice. awww~ my dongsaeng is so cute..

"ah, Hayeon na, nae~ good morning." I replied back. but then, she pout her lips at me and look suspiciously at me.

"unnie~ your face look different. is there something wrong?" dang ! how did she know!? I dint even show them my sadness. aish~ this kid. I thought I can hide it.

"ea? what's wrong with my face? there's nothing wrong with me Hayeon na~ let's head downstairs. unnie gonna be late for school" I said back, pretending don't know what she's talking about.

she yet again, frown at me and show me her agyoo.. STOP THAT!~

"unnie!~ don't lie to me.. I know there's something wrong~" aegoo~

"*sigh* unnie just have a hard time now hayeon.. now let's go.. umma is waiting." she yet again nod her head slowly and just follow me heading downstairs.

when we arrived at the living room, I reach my mom and let hayeon take her sit on the dining table.

but I just stand there and watch umma is serving hayeon her cereal and some pancakes

"umma.. I gotta go now. um~ thanks for preparing the breakfast" she look at me from hayeon side and look at me with her title head.

"you don't want to eat yourbreakfast?" I just shock my head and head outside living my mom.

"she must be have some problem.. aegoo~ kid's nowdays.. –tae umma-"

I put my shoes on and now heading outside and open my front gate. then I saw yuri was approaching me.

"hey~ ready?" I nod and we both walk to school together.

while walking I ask her several question.

"hey, Yul.. is it okay for you to walk with me to school? isn't sica always walk with you?" she look at me and smile.

"anni.. I know she wanted to comfort tiffany right now.. and.. I cant leave my sad buddy here alone~ cant i? hehe" I chuckle a bit at her but frown at the mention of tiffany's name.

"phabo.." I say. she then giggle a little and the rest of the trip was dead silent.

At School

I open my locker and take some of the books inside it. I place it on my arms and head to class with Yuri.

the moment we both enter the classroom. I can see that Tiffany was now sitting on her sit next to me. she was busy writing something on her book and wasn't even pay attention to anyone around her.

Jessica greet yuri and yuri do the same. my heart beat beats faster and faster as I'm now approaching my wife.. well. does she still remain my wife?

_dugeun….. dugeun…. dugeun… dugeun…degeun!_

I slowly sat myself on my sit and place all the book ontop of it. I look down onto my desk and not even dare to look beside's me. but.. knowing that my eye smiling angel is next to me. I secretly stold a quick glance from the corner of my eyes.

and there.. she was.. with her hardworking face, serious on her work. her lips just soo alluring like always.. her hair.. omo.. she tie her hair up in a double pony tail today.. so cute.. my eyes then tralled down onto her tight and saw her milky white skin then landed onto her inner tight, I miss those... and her.. moa-

I bit my bottom lips and smack myself mentally. 'dork! stop the staring! man!' eventhough I scold myself mentally to snap out of my imagination I still keep looking at it. just then, suddenly I herd a chough sound coming from the person I stare. 'shit!'

I trailed my glare up and landed onto her eyes. for the first time in 13 hours.. since yesterday. I can really see her eyes.. her beautiful eye stare deeply into me. but.. in a weird way. she then look at where I was looking at before, and saw that her skirt was slightly being push up. she blush at it and cover her leg back to where it was.

I still look at her fixing her skirt. she then pay back her gaze at me and there. it was like we both stuck into our own world.

both of us dint say anything, but just stay silent and enjoy these eye sex that we are having. her eyes.. from being just a normal gaze was now turn into a lustfull eyes and despair can be seen on it. I don't know why.. but, for a second I thought that nothing was happen between us. there wasn't even a fight.

just when I was about to say something, her eye's show me a hurtfull sign and she look away from me and continue on her writing.

I bit my bottom lips and look down onto my feet.

'I guess she still do mad at me..' I turn my body back onto the front and suddenly yuri tapped my shoulder to pass a note.

_from yuri_

_yah, taenggo. what's with the sad face all morning?_

_to Kid leader_

_to Yul_

_nothing~_

_from Yuri_

_taeng!~ your face say there is something~ I haven't told tiffany about what really happen don't you?_

_to yul_

_fine… yea, I haven't told her yet. I'm just scared yuri.. I'm afraid that she rejected me._

_from Yuri_

_bwo? aish~ jinja taenggo~ how are you sure that she will reject you? aish~ this has becoming like your first confession taeng. you both know you love each other.. but why is this happening?_

_to yul_

_argh~ I know.. but, it's not the right time yet._

with the last note I pass to yuri, the teacher come in and the class start. for the rest of the period, my mind just flow on it's own.. thinking about tiffany. it's really akward.. I keep on glancing at her and she does the same. but, everytime we both glance at each other, both seem to be hurt by something, both seems to miss each other,both want to say something, but hell ! there's no word coming from our mouth. maybe.. It's just a complicated situation we are having now.. argh!

RINGGGGGG!

after a few hour of class, finally the luch bell rang. all of the student go on their own business leaving the four of us in the classroom.

I saw tiffany was now getting up from her chair. I was about to say something, but I dint say it.

she head out with Jessica and leaving me behind, along with yuri.

I look at her until she was now out from the class. as soon as she's out, I put both of my hand ontop of my head and ruffle my hair into a messy condition.

"arghh! what is wrong with me! damn it!" I say frustrated with myself. yuri then stand beside's me and hold my shoulder.

"hey~ take it easy.. taengoo.. um~ wanna have lunch with me? I bring lunch with me though, care to join?" she say to me smiling a bit. I look up to her behind my hand and saw that she was showing me her lunch box. a big one!

I sigh heavily and stand up from my sit.

"arasso" with that, we both head toward the school roof and sat there eating lunch together in peace. yeah.. it look peace. but not from my inside..

"eat more taeng ! why are you eating such a small portion.. here, have some of these" she then stuffed in the octopus ball into my mouth forcefully and eat it quietly.

she then frown looking at me and put her chopstick down.

"okay~ this has becoming a bit annoying. tae, come on~ smile~~! and EAT!" after swollen the food forcefully I smile dorkily+annoyingly at her.

"aww~ that's better.. ehehe" I just shock my head and continue eating her lunch.

"hey, taeng, wanna go watch a movie with me after class? we haven't spend time together now.. don't we? so~ what do you say?" I look at her and put some of the veggie inside my mouth and chew it before I answer her.

"um.. ok" I simply answer her. well.. I dint have anything to do anyway. and.. yeah, I miss spending time with my buddy.

"jinja?! great! it's my treat! hehehe" I smile bitterly at her excitedment and continue with our lunch.

After School

I sigh as soon as the school bell was rang, meaning it's the end of today. I pack all my things and put it inside my bag. just when I was about to turn to face tiffany, she already walk out from class leaving me behind. before she walk out, she turn back and there our eyes meet again. she bit her bottom lips and look away.

I was about to call for her but.. that damn word just doesn't want to come out!

"not again~~ ergh!~" I said ruffling my hair in frustration.

"what not again?" I herd yuri said from beside me. I look at her and frown.

"I think I'm gonna go crazy yul~~ *sigh* ugh!~ let's go now.." I said and stand up from my sit heading outsite with yur.

she laugh at my frustration and gave her my glare.

"why are you even laughing?" she shut her mouth with both her hand and shake her head.

"anniyah~ I wasn't~ hehe. let's go let's go.. I want to catch some drink first before we watch the movie" I just pout my lips feels annoy with her. I rolled my eyes and walk.

"so, taeng? your car?" she ask while we're both now walking outside the school area.

"ok.. my car it is then.. since my house is a nearer" she grin widely and I just stay silent.

after a while, we both enter my car. I change into much comfortable cloth wearing only a simply white v neck t-shirt with baby blue skinny jeans and sneakers. since I was only going out with Kwon Yul here. I let her borrow my cloth and we both now heading toward the movie theater that's located on one of the famous shopping mall in here.

after arrived, I parked my car outside of the mall entrance parking lot and we both head in.

she walk besides me and she doesn't even know how to stop from smiling! she's been smiling like an idiot from the beginning. what is wrong with my friend here? aegoo..

"oi kwon, why are you smiling like an idiot person since we got of from school huh?" I ask her curious.

she suddenly stop from smiling and look at me.

"aww~ what's wrong with me smiling taenggo a?" she say back whining.

"well.. it creeps me, just forget it.. let's go now" she follow me from behind and suddenly spoke.

"taeyeon na, don't you think that we look like a couple out on a date?" I widen my eyes schok hearing her saying that. I turn around and look at her annoyingly happy face.

"a date? with you? psst! no way!~ how can you think such way, *shivering*" she then laugh at me and make a neck lock with her arms around my neck from behind.

"yah~ I'm not that bad okay~ as you know.. I'm Hot taeng~ HOT" she say, I jokingly slap her arms that's around my shoulder and neck.

"yeah right.. Hot my ass! let's go Yul~ I don't want to hear your selfcompliment any futher. *show her tounge*" she laugh at me and we both walk to one of the food shop there.

when we're there, yuri began to search for what drink that she wanted and same goes with me.

"so what you want? my treat." I ask her. she look at me and grin.

"jinja? yeay! then I'll pay for the ticket. hee~" I smile sheepishly at her and order our drink.

the lady in her 20 approach us and she seem to be shock. I look at her weirdly and order the drink.

"um~ I would like to have the hazelnut mocha latte ice blended with topping on top, and.. as for yuri.. yah, *nudge yuri* what you want?" she then pointed what she want to the lady and the lady just nod her head.

"okay~ please wait for a minute ms, you may take your sit there" she pointed at one of the empty vaccant sits and we both head there sitting ourself comfortable. while yuri is reading one of the magazine ontop of the table, I just look around the café and suddenly. I cough someone entering the shop..

my mouth open in agape stun seeing the person's beauty.. her hair.. her pulm lips.. hey beautiful eyes~ everything was perfect. at that moment i just want to go to her and grab her onto my arms. the angel that have my heart.. was now infront of my eyes..

it just feel like.. i was falling in love once again.. seeing her like that. and in here. i was happy, in the same time afraid.. seeing her. will she ran away from me if i say hi? haaiz~

tippanie..


	10. Chapter 10

**Taeyeon Pov**

omo~ it's tiffany.. what is she doing here. just a moment later, someone follow her from behind entering the shop as well. I look carefully and saw that it was Jessica.

I arched my eyebrow together seeing those 2 here? I keep on watching those two and it looks like tiffany was now scolding Jessica about something. then, a girl around hayeon age came from behind Jessica and hug her. huh? who is that girl?

I look back to the person infront of me and nudge her from behind the book.

"oi, Yul!" I said. because I accidanlty push her magazine to hard making it to fall on the floor.

"yah! bwo yah!~ taeng? jinja" she look frustratedly at me and pick up the magazine on the floor.

"miahne, but. look over there" she then look at where I was pointing at and her eyes widen seeing Jessica, and what's more,there's another person hugging Jessica from behind.

"sica!?" she say. because she was just to shock, her voice become to loud and in the end, attrack many attetention inside these café, these include tiffany and Jessica ofcourse. and.. that girl.

Jessica turn looking into our direction, hearing her name being call out loud. as soon as her eye's saw us, she then smile widely and start to be shock and happy in the same time. but, tiffany.. she just had a wry look on her face. it must be because of me. hm~ I was hopping that she will be happy seeing me here. but.. hmm~ guess not.

"omo! Yuri !" she say and approached us. just when she was about to hug yuri, she blocked her arms from Jessica and look seriously at her.

Jessica face look hurt and tittle her head.

"wae?" she say. tiffany was now behind Jessica and same goes with the girl.

yuri then look rather pissed of seeing that girl behind Jessica. "who is that?" she ask.

Jessica then look where does yuri eye goes and it landed on that girl. a moment later she laugh at yuri and pulled that girl into a hug.

"aww~ seobang~ these is my sister.. kyrstal.. you know~ the one I told you about yesterday.. remember? oh, taeyeon, meet kyrstal, kyrstal meet taeyeon and.. my girlfriend Yuri" she say proudly when introducing Yuri to her sister. I just slightly open my mouth in agape and nod my head.

kyrstal then go to the side and bow respectly at us.

"annyonggikaseo~ kyrstal imnida~" she saw to both yuri and i.

'oww~ her sister.. pretty, like sica'

yuri then awkwardly smile embarrassed that she was actually jealous about sica sister. she smile a bit toward krystal and bow a little at her.

"oh, aha-aha.. annyonggikaseo~ Yuri imnida." she say with an akward face. then I also bow a little to her, and she did the same. after introducing krystal to us, Jessica then go toward yuri and hug her. I rolled my eyes and so does tiffany. well.. we both kindda do it on the same time and endup looking into each other direction. we look at each other and I look away. feel rather shy and embarrased.

'what the hell~~~ she USED to be my girlfriend.. well.. I dint angree to the break up though. but...but…'

"so ! what are you guys doing here anyway?" yuri suddenly say interrupting my thought. Jessica then look at tiffany, but she just remain silent in her place.

Jessica look back at us and smile.

"well~ we're going to watch a movie, and do some shopping after that.. *smile*" uh? they wanted to watch movie too?

"jinja!? uwah~ so do i! taeyeon and I just arrived here, well, were waiting for our order though. what do you say, we watch it together! it will be a double date!" say's yuri. when she say a double date, both tiffany and I started to panic.

"what!?" both of us say it on the same time. I look at yuri and saw that she was smirking. hey~ is this a plan or something!~

I go beside her and nudge her with my elbow.

"yah! why are you doing this!" I say wishpering to her. she then bend down a bit and wishper back to me.

"doing what?" with that she stand up straight again and laugh,

"aw! that's great Yuri! but, it's not going to be a double date though, because my sister is here. haha" kyrstal then slap her sister arms playfully and pout her lips.

I look at tiffany, but again~~~ she just remain silent. aaarghh!

"okay then! it's settle. hehe. by the way, it's my treat ok?" Jessica then excited about it and gave yuri a peak on her check making yuri blushing hard.

"sica~!" she say, because we are in a public now, that's why she acted that way. Jessica just show yuri her tounge and hold her sister hand. I rolled my eyes and AGAIN! so does tiffany. man!

"well.. guess it cant be help. let's take a sit first guys." I say. finally~ all of them look at me and nodded their head. well.. except for tiffany ofcourse. she just staring at her own foot. not even looking at me. hmm~

we then proceed on going to where yuri and I sit before and waited for our order to come. Tiffany, Jessica and Krystal then order their drink and we wait together.

after a few more minute. the drinks finally ready.

the lady from before serve us with the drinks and handed it one by one following the order we made, first she gave it to Jessica then to krystal, tiffany, yuri and lastly me. because mine was with a topping ontop, she include me with a tissue.

when she handed the drink to me, she intent to bend down more than usual and that, making her cleavage expose before my eyes. my eyes widen looking at it and I akwardly look away. the lady look at me and gave me a wink. when I saw she do that to me, it sends shiver all over my body. I look weirdly at her and she proceed on going back to her place.

I shake my head, but then. "wow taeng! what was that about? that waitress is so flirting with you~ hahahah!" yuri say it to me, making everyone looking at me. wow! thanks for making it obvious yuri!

I give her my annoying look and just look away. "no she don't" I simply said and drink. Yuri just keep on laughing at me while everyone just giggle a little. suddenly I herd a grumpy sound made by when you grab an empty bottle it will make those sound. I try to look at where that sound came from and saw that tiffany was playing with her drinks and holding it way tighter than we normally hold. I bit my lips and was wondering..

_(what was that about! pevert waitress! flirting here! ugh, she's so into me, hump! wait, what? ugh~ what ever tiffany.. –tiff-)_

'did she really hates me until she don't even want to hear me talking? haaa~' I just concerntrate on my drinks and finish it. _(phabo taeng~ haha)_

after a while. all of us finish our drink and we are now heading toward the theater.

"so~ what movie guys?" yuri ask. I just shrug my shoulder don't really mind about what the movie was about.

"oh! I want to watch Underworld! _(lol I know what you readers are thinking. hehe I just think this movie is suitable. hee!)_" say's krystal. Jessica look at her dongseng and ruffle her hair.

"underworld? what you guys think?" yuri ask again.

"fine with me" I say.

"me too~ I'll watch whatever my sweet dongseng want to watch" Jessica say and hold her sister tightly from the side.

"tiff?" yuri ask her. I look somewhere else just to make sure she doesn't feel annoyed with me.

"okay" she say. argh~ her voice~ I bit my lips and go to toilet living them. I cant take this!

"taeng?! where are you going?" yuri shout at me.

"toilet" I answer back without looking at her. I keep on walking but, before I enter the bathroom, I turn around for a while to look at them. I saw that Jessica and kyrstal was now following Yuri to the ticket counter leaving tiffany sitting on the coner of the hallway. um.. I turn back and enter the bathroom.

SPLAASHH!

"damn! KIM! speak to her! ugh!" i talk to myself and splashing the water onto my face. without I'm noticing it, the water wash away my makeup as well, reaviling my bruised face. I took the towel and wipe my face with it. after that I throw it in the trash can and go outside without checking my face on the mirrow.

when I already outside, I can see that tiffany was still sitting there alone. I stop in my track and lean my back against the wall. watching her from afar. I crossed both my arms on one another and just watch my beautiful agel from the bathroom wall.

'haaa~ why am I becoming such a coward person now… a simple sorry cant be that hard! right taeyeon? aish~ jinja! I'm talking to myself now huh? great.. just great…'

suddenly, I saw some other guy approach tiffany on her sit, and my face change seeing a guy trying to flirt with her, I can feel my blood boiling inside. my hand grip my now tighter when I saw, the guy in a black cardigan stand infront of her was talking about something to her, then, tiffany face was now totally change, into fearfull look.

"the hell!" I muttered under my breath. I still staying in the same position, still holding myself back from my anger outburst.

her face change, maybe was because of the previous incident when we were at the mall and.. she was almost got raped by that creepy guy. suddenly, I herd a hard slaping sound coming from tiffany sit. I look over, and saw that the guy had been slap by tiffany.

I smirk seeing him being slap and grin widely. "that's what you get when you messing up with tiffany" I said again.

the guy seem to be angry with what tiffany just did and pull tiffany hand in him, making her body up hanging on the air abit because of his forcefull tug. my eyes widen seeing this and I greeted my teeth. anger started to boiled angain inside me.

then, that guy was looking intensely at her and was about to hit her back, because today was Monday, there isn't much of a visitor around these hour. seeing that, I cant hold it anymore. these has to be stopped.

"that's it!" I muttered. I get up from my stand quickly and stomp my feet in every step I take toward tiffany. when the guy raised his hand up in the air, I can see that tiffany was now shutting her eyes tightly, ready to be hit by that guy.

I got behind him and grab his wrist firmly, so tight until his blood vain cant ran through it.

he then turn around and saw me. I look deeply into his eye and stare onto his eye with my deathly stare.

"what are you doing?" I said in between my greeted teeth, I'm still holding my anger in. afraid that it will caused any trouble around here.

he then look at me and gave me an annoying look. "go away bitch, mind your own business" he say, and struggling in my grip trying to break free.

I can see that tiffany face was so terrified right now. I trailed my eyes onto the guy hand that's been holding tiffany arms. that's it ! no one can touch my pany!

I look back at him and was so pissed of right now. I don't care anymore.

"well that is my business" I say. ok, now he's angry. he let go of tiffany forcefully and was now going after me instead.

"what's with you bitch!? dude! mind your own business!" he said again and was now going nearer to me. I let go of his wrist and look up at him. yes, he is tall.

"like I told you, that girl there, IS my business" I say tryin to remain calm as possible. he got pissed of with me and was about to hit me.

"dude! you're so annoying, ugh! just go away and play on the play ground with the other dwarf with your size there" he say with a discuss face and turn around to after tiffany again.

my blood boiling so fast inside, and before I know. I grab his colar, turn him around and punch him directly on the nose. he fall behind and was now holding his dear nose, that's bleeding.

feeling the rage inside me still there, I kick him on his lower part hard making him scream in pain.

"first! you're bothering my GIRLFRIEND! second! you're calling me a DWARF!?" I say angrily at him and again kicking him on the same spot. I don't care if he don't have a child later own. but, no one can call me a dwarf!

"Tae! stop it! just stop."

i look onto that voice direction and saw it's belong to tiffany. her eyes are now all teary and.. aww man.. what did I do..

I still greeted my teeth and clench my fist. I move away from that guy and was now infront of tiffany.

"he deserve it! because NO one can touch you tippanie! do you understand, no one. except for me!" I say to her, almost shouting. she just look at me with expressionless face. I sigh heavily and look onto my feet. just then, Yuri,sica and kyrstal come to us.

"hey guys~ and.. woah!~ what just happen?" she say shock seeing the guy laying on the floor holding his nose and his lower part together.

"nothing. let's go now" I say, Yuri look at me weirdly but dint say anything. we then heading onto the cinema hall and enter it.

I angrily take my sit, and still thinking about that guy. 'how could he touch my panie and call me a dwarf! I curse you will never have a kid for 7 generation! damn you!'

when I was busy wavering thinking about my own feelings right now, suddenly, someone sat next to me..

"tae tae~"

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

after yuri asked me weather I wanted to watch the movie or not, I answer her back by simply saying 'okay' but, after I say it.. taeyeon kindda look's like that she was hurt with it. and move away from our group saying that she wanted to go to the toilet.

liar..

I can see that it was obvious you were hurt. I look at her leaving us until she enter the toilet. I frown a little and just look down onto my feet. I walk away from them and sat myself on one of the empty sit that been place on the hallway while Jessica, yuri and kyrstal going to the counter to buy the ticket.

while sitting there alone. I'm thinking to myself and uncontiously talking to myself.

"this is ridiculous tiff~~ why are you acting like these.. I shouldn't come anyway.. but.. tae~ I still want you.." I then put both my hand onto my face and just stay silent, a few moment later. I can feel that theres someone approaching me and standing infront of me.

I slowly move away my hand and look up. hoping it was taeyeon.. but it's not.

"hye there pretty girl, may I join you sitting here? you look so sad, let oppa cheer you up." he say. he was wearing a white t-shirt with a black cardigan, he has these awfully byun face and was looking at me with a smrik. seeing him like that, reminds me of the past incident, I rolled my eyes at her lame pickup line and give him a discuss face.

"ugh~ no thanks, I'm fine by myself" I say. he then raised one of his eyebrow and lean downward to me.

"ow~ playing hard to get ayy? ahh~ come on.. I know you were lonely, just follow me, and I will show you how fun it is to be with me~ *licking his lips*" ewww~

"*discussting face* I told you already, I'm fine by myself, just go away you creep.." then I shifted a little from my sit. but then, that guy just have to say those word to me.

"aww~ come on.. having sex with me will surely making you happy~ besides, oppa alone now.. and extreamly horny.. a girl like you will surely making a good sexy moan~ what do you say~ we go-" not wanting to hear what he say next, I look up at him and slap him hard on his face.

"how dare you!" I say to him. but then, he hold onto his check that's been slapped by me and grab my hand and pull me hard toward him, making my body lifted up from my chair. my heart beating so fast right now, terrified seeing his wrath face, I know that he will definatly slapped me back, and wayyy more harder than I had slapped him. I closed my eyes and was ready to be hit by him.

at that moment, the only person I was thinking was, taeyeon.. 'taee~ please save me.. I'm scared~ help me~ this is not happening again.. please help' I can feel that all my body was now trembling in fear of the past accident. but then..

"what are you doing?"

with that, I was shock hearing her voice here. the one I was thinking just now, was actually come here to save me. I look at her and.. I can feel a deep pain struck my chest.

'her face~ what happen to her face.. why is it so swollen and.. bruised.. did she involved in a fight?!'

the guy then look at taeyeon and got angry.

"go away bitch, mind your own business" he say. how dare you calling my taeyeon a bitch! my taeyeon?

I look at her face and..

her face was death serious when she look at this guy, she then trailed her gaze from the guy face and down onto where the guy grab me. my hand.. she was looking at the guy grip on my hand. her face change so much, and I know she was really pissed off right now..

oh god.. I hope nothing bad will happen..

she then answer that guy back with a serious tone.

"well,this is my business"

the guy then answer back and let go of me forcefully making me landed on my butt onto the chair. he turn around and was about to pick a fight with taeyeon.

"what's with you bitch!? dude! mind your own business!"

she then still staying calm and answer him back with a death stare.

"like I told you, that girl there, IS my business"

the moment she say like that, I can feel a butterfly tingeling onto my stomach tickling me with her word. but.. what that guy say after that.. will really making him pay for what he say.

"dude! you're so annoying, ugh! just go away and play on the play ground with the other dwarf with your size there"

oh no~ he dint just saw that tae's a dwarf.. he should never have said that. even Yuri only calling her a midget. not … a DWARF.. haa~ this is gonna be hurt. her face was now change, I can feel that her anger was now cannot be hold back anymore and..

*DUSH!*

she landed a forcefull punch directly onto that guy nose and making him landed onto the floor. feeling unsatisfy with it, she approached him and give him another powerfulll kick down onto his private area.

HAH! whose horny now dude?! hump!

after that, what she say next.. really make the butterflies in my stomach tingling me none stop.

"first! you're bothering my GIRLFRIEND! second! you're calling me a DWARF!?"

girlfriend? am I still her girlfriend? did she really mean that? did she? I shock the statement that she made and concerntrate back at her.

because I'm afraid that this situation will be much worser.. I have to stop it.. seeing taeyeon condition, she's definatly not going to stop, if I don't stop her. I stand up from my sit and shout at her.

"tae! stop it! just stop." I say to her, I was right. the moment she hear me saying that, she suddenly stop from beating up that guy. but then, she turn around and look at me. she go toward me standing infront of me with still .. an angry face. I was taken aback with her action. just when I was about to speak something.. she cut me

"he deserve it! because NO one can touch you tippanie! do you understand, no one. except for me!"

shock by her word.. I don't even know how to react. she.. did she really mean that? she care about me.. but.. she also have that other girl !

after saying that, she sigh heavily.. I feel sorry for her, but then. Yuri,Jessica and kyrstal was now going toward us. yuri was shock with it and asked tae whats going on, but tae just say it was nothing and walk of to the cinema. Yuri nodded her head and the rest are following her.

while walking to the cinema hall.. I was thinking.

'if she really love someone else.. she wouldn't do that to me.. and.. she will never say those word to me.. if I think about it again.. I don't really listen to her what exactly had happen with her and that girl..aww man~ I'm soo stupid for making a decision by myself. I dint even listen to her side of the story.. tiffany!~ why are you so selfish and stupid~' I sigh heavily and follow the rest entering the cinema. Yuri show taeyeon her sit and she just take that ticket with her and go straight onto her sit without looking back.

she really do angry with that guy.. it's scary seeing her jealous.. just look at her. no one even dare to talk to her.

I saw she sit on her sit angrily and slump her back against the chair hard. I frown at the sight and look down.

'these is really are my fault.. I shouldn't have said those breakup word to her.. before listening to her explanation.. ah! I'm so stupid! stupid stupid stupid!'

suddenly yuri gave me my ticket and saw that it was located on a seat next to taeyeon. I look back at yuri and she give me a wink, Jessica just smirk at me and took her seat with krystal way further than us. watching from their action.. I know that this was all has been plan by them. and.. could it be, the waitress from the coffe shop before are they trick to?

no.. it couldn't be.. I just gave them a bitter smile and proceed on to take my seat next to her.

before I got there, I breath in an air and close my eyes..

' I have to fix these.. this is all my fault..'

when I have arrived there and take my sit, taeyeon seem to be dint notice about me. she must be really mad about it then.

I sigh a little and bit my bottom lips as I reach out my hand to land ontop of her hand that she placed ontop of the seat handler. the moment our skin in contact. I can feel the familiar butterflies feelings inside of me, whenever I made contact with her.. I look at our own hand and slowly look up at her.

"tae tae~"

she then look at me, first she look onto my hand that's on hers and travelled up to my eye level. the moment our eye's meet, I can feel that she was really pissed of right now.. I slightly squezz her hand a little to make sure that everything will be fine.

with that, I can see that her eyes becoming a little soft after I did that. but then.. she gave me her sad face now..

"what is it?" she asked me with a hurt face. I bit my lips with my teeth and breath in some air..

"miahne.." finally.. I said it.. she then shock hearing I said that, but dint react at me. she just stare at me blankly and dint blink even once.

I look down onto my feet but still my hand dint leave her.

"you herd me.. I'm sorry.. i-i.. I shouldn't say those hurtfull word to you.. i.. i-I dint mean it that way.. a-and.. i.. tae.. i.. I don't want a break up.. I still.. I still l- lo- love you" I said to her, feeling a sudden redness flowing onto both og my check.

I shut my eyes and waiting for her to say something. but she dint say anything. I decide to open my mouth once again to say something, but.. my word being cut by her.

the moment I turn my face to faced her and say something, she already smash me with her deliciously pulm pink lips against mine.. with full passion and.. love..

because it was a sudden move from her, I was shock. my eye's open.. but still accepting her kiss, but dint respond at it.

I look at her face and saw a tears started to flow down onto her check.

she must be.. hurt.. by me.. I'm such a fool.

just then, when she started to move her lips against mine, this time I respond toward her and close my eyes enjoying her taste in my mouth. I even let out a small moan when she start to invade my mouth with her lips..

a moment later, she start to push her tounge against my lips bagging for an entrance.. I know that she really missed me right now.. and I know I miss this to.. but, we are at a cinema for god sake!

when she push her tounge against my lips.. I had to pulled back from her. she look frustrated and lean back to me, and silly me.. I accept it again. I close my eyes and just enjoy her taste but.. suddenly she had her hand wavering onto my tight.. I shut open my eyes and push her back making a loud 'pop' forming when our lips separet suddenly.

she look at me with her lustfull face and I just blush at her.

"tae.. we're at a cinema now. jinja!?" I say. she still look at me with her intense stare but suddenly smirk with her famous smirk that I missed a lot when ever her byunness coming out.

I bit my lips and sit back on my sit. I can hear a cough sound coming from behind us and same goes on the front row. goosh~~ this is embarrassing.. I close my eyes and I can hear she was now leaning her back onto her sit too. I look at her and saw that she was now looking at me as well.. I smile widely at her and hold her hand, she interlace our hand and kissed the back of my hand making me again.. blushing with her action.

"tae~ I'm really sorry.. I shouldn't acted that way without hearing your explanation. um.. do you still love me?" I asked her.. such an idiot..

she look at me, and started to giggle a bit.

"phabo ya~ tippanie.. panie … Stephanie a!~ waee are you asking me the question that you already know the answer by yourself? nae~ I still love you panie.. I always does.. *smiling* and never ever stop loving you~ *sigh* about the phone incident.. and that girl.. it was only a misunderstanding.. someone trying to pull a trick on me.." she say to me. at that moment, I mentally slap myself over and over again about my rediculios action.

'ofcourse like that.. tae tae will never do that to me.. ugh! I'm so stupid!'

"so that's why you going after her at the airport last time?" she nodded her head and smile.

"nae.. and make sure that she regreat her doing for good" she smile at me but, when she smile, I can see that she was trying to hold something, like a pain. then. I remember her face that I saw earlier. her bruised..

"and.. did you got into a fight with her?" I asked again. she then got panic and look at the screen infornt of us.

"a-anni.. why you say that?" I pout my lips and pinch her hand that was holding onto me since then.

"are you still trying to lie to me Kim Taeyeon? now tell me *pinch her again* how are you going to explain about your face to me? it's bruised and swollen, you still want to lie to me about that?" I say while pointing and pokeing onto her swollen check.

"ow ow ow!~ pani ! hurt.. aegoo~ nae! I got into a fight with her.. *pouting* but she really deserve it, making you cry, hurt and making us into that situation. hump~"

I was touch with what she say, and cant help it but to smile widely at her.

"awww~ taeee~" I hugged her from the side and rested my chin on her chest.

"gomawo~" she look at me awkwardly and smile. she then stroke down my hair and pinch my check a bit.

"aniyah.. that's what she get for messing up with my wife.." she say. again, I can feel a sudden redness creps onto my check.

I look up from her chest and look into her eyes.

"so I'm still your wife?" I asked her with a little agyoo in it.

she chuckle at my remark and kiss me on my forhead.

"nae.. forever my wife tippanie~" when she say like that, I can see a tears start to form onto her eye. I pout because I'm starting to get watery to.

"tae~ why are you even crying.." she shake her head and hugged me tightly.

"for a moment.. I thought I will lost you forever panie a~ I'm glad you're back onto my arms once again." I bit my bottom lips and hugged onto her waist.

I let a tear escape from my eyes and inhale her scent down onto my nostril.

"I'm really sorry tae.. miahne.. It was all my fault from the beginning.. I don't trust you.. that's why .. that's why.." she shake her head and cupped her hand onto my face.

"don't blame yourself.. it's already happen.. just forget about it.. I'm just glad you're back with me.." I nodded my head and lean back my head onto her chest.

just a moment later. the movie started to play.. but, I really dint watch the movie anyway.. when my mind is just thinking about my lover that's been holding me onto her arms and the way she caressed my arms with her naked palm really send shiver all over my body.

"tippanie.. I miss you.." I smile hearing her say like that and reach up my hand onto her check.

"I miss you too.." I can feel her check becoming more wider as I know she was now smiling like an idot above of me.

but then, the hands that been rubbing my arms.. suddenly travelled up onto my breast and squeezing it hard.

my eyes widen onto her sudden move and sit up straight from her embrace. I look at her with my redden check and mouthed, 'what the hell' to her, she just gave me a smirk and mouthed back.

'I miss you~' I rolled my eyes knowing that what she mean by miss me, not actually miss me.. but miss having sex with me.. well.. I cant say no to it.. cus.. I really miss having her in bed with me.. having se- the hell! we're in public right now tiff! oh my god!

I look to my right and luckily there's no one sitting on our row. it's not a movie day.. thast why there isn't much people today. I shoot a glare at her but cant help it smiling to her. seeing how dorky she was and lean my head on her again.

knowing that I will be angry if she try something like that again. she was more carefull with her action now. these time, she was only playing with the side of my arms and waist. just then, she lean down onto me and wisper.

"I want you so badly right now… ti.. pa… ni… I want to touch you.. more than these.. you're making me wet just by leaning onto me like this panie a~" I can feel my self shivering in ever word that she wisper onto my ear. she say it with her seductive tone and purr it a little onto my ear. making me blush furiously.

I look up at her and see that she was wearing her puppy face right now. I giggle a little at her and slapped her tight. after that, I glance once again onto our row and the person on our back sit and saw that they dint really pay any attention to us.. I have an Idea.

I once again look at her face but she was now watching the movie instead of pleading to me.

I smrik at her and reach one of my hand onto her inner tight. I tralled down onto it and make contact with her private part, I pressed my hand onto it making her yelp in surprise by me.

I reach up my other free hand to shut her mouth, but then I can feel from my palm that covering her mouth she was smiling and grinning like crazy right now. I chuckle at her and ask her to just concerntrate on the movie. she nod her head leaving me working onto her tight.

I slowly rubbed my hand onto her tight and now going into her inner tight. i push her leg to a side and she did it without even looking down at me. I bit my lips and now.. looking directly onto her region. she wear a skinny jeans today making her lower part being squezz really tight by the jeans.. it makes her look so hot right now. and not to mention, how simple she dressup herself today.. she still look hot in my eyes..

I reach my hand onto her zipper and pulled it down. I can feel tha she was now intense with what I'm doing and I rub her tight with my right hand to make her calm down. after pulling her zipper down, I was now looking at her soaked panty with the help from the light coming from the movie.. I giggle to myself knowing how wet she was just by me..

I make a way for my hand onto her pants and was now fully in cotact with her soak panty. she gasp at my touch and bit her lips. I look up at her and saw she was now closing her eyes enjoying me being on her. after that I start to rub my hand upward and down onto her region feeling every wet part of her panty on my hand.

I can feel there's more juice coming out from her wet hole.. making her panty even more wet than before. I remove her panty to a side and make way for one of my finger to enter her wet hot.. region. the moment my finger being inserted into her, she let a moan escape her mouth.

luckily at that time, it was an intense time on the movie covering her moans with the loud sound. I move my finger in circle in her and start to pump my finger in and out..

just when I was going to pump it more and more faster, there's a sudden someone come approaching our row that time. I was shock with these and quickly pull out my finger and hand out from her pants. then zipped back her pants.

she frown at me and mouthed 'waee!~' with her annoying face. I bit my lips feeling guilty and signal her to look at where I was looking. I was a couple with their friend coming to take their sit on our row..

she let out a huge sigh and slump her back onto her sit and frown.

I giggle at her and tapped her shoulder.

"tae~" I say, she look at me and I show her my wet fineger that's goes into her's just now. her eyes widen looking at my fineger. I smile seductively at her and shove the wet finger into my mouth slowly..

she had her tounge out and lick her own lips seeing me licking her juice of my finger. after successfully cleaning my finger. I look happily at her and wisper into her ear..

"we're gonna do a lot more at home.. mmhmm~ you taste good tae~" I say seductively at her. I can hear she gulp down her saliva and I giggle at her.

she smirk at me and hold onto my hand. after that, we just watch the movie and enjoy each other warmth..

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

After the movie was finish we are now heading outside of the cinema to grab something to eat, since the movie played for almost 3 hour. While walking to the food court, yuri and Jessica always teased me and tiffany about how stupid we both are for making a simple thing into a big fuss and, Jessica keep on lecturering tiffany about how she should listen to people explanation first before making any decision afterward.

we both just keep on silent when we know that, it really is our fault from the beginning. being scold like these really feels like they both are my parents! haha. I look at tiffany and she gave me a hopless look. I giggle at her and just hold onto her hand tightly as she was now still being lecturer by the ice princess Jessica. after a while, Yuri had to pulled her back to stop the lecturing and distrac her with food.

tiffany then sit herself beside me and lay her head against my shoulder.

"aaaa~ that was one heck of a long speech~~~ god! sica really are like my mom!~ *pouts* I can feel my ears are burning from her lecture tae~ uhuhu~" she say whining to me while rubbing her ears with her hand. I laugh at her and kiss her check.

"well~ she is your mom right? without her.. you'll be lost without her.." I say to her, she turn her face sideway facing me and smile.

"um~ you're right.. haa~ and.. *travelled looking to the front* kyrstal, don't you want to eat something?" she then ask kyrstal that been sitting across from us and staring at us enviously. she then seem to be carried away by looking at us and shake her head a few time.

"ah? um~ nae~ I want.. but I really don't know about the food here.. plus, my Korean is suck.. I cant speak so well.. and, Sica unnie ditch me alone.." she explain to us and tiffany laugh at her.

"well.. you're lucky you have me as your guide here, just ignore Jessie, she's busy with her seobang anyway. come kyrs! let's go get you some food! and.. tae, do you want something to eat?" I look up at her and think for a while.

after thinking hard I look at her again and smile dorkly. "I want what ever you are having.." I say to her and smile, she kindda blush at what I say.

"arasso~" with that, she and krystal leave me, about a moment later, Jessica and Yuri come back with their food.

After several of houre eating and chanting we finally heading home now. tiffany is with me in using my car, while Yuri is with Jessica using tiffany's car. because she want to spend time with me, she dint mind yuri driving her car, and beside, Yuri have a car licence anyway. Kyrstal also tag along with them.

while in the car, it was silent at first until tiffany broke it with question.

"hey tae~ um.. where are we going now?" she ask me.

"um.. somewhere.. *smile*" I answer her without looking at her.

"aww~ tell me.. where are we going? I thought we gonna go straight home.." I look at her suspiciously and smirk.

"oh? why are you so unpatience to go home? is there something you want to do?" I asked her back in a teasing tone. after I ask her like that, she look away blushing and bit her lips.

"we-well.. i-I thought you wanna.. y-you know.. ha-have.. have.."

okay, seriously this is funny. I hold onto my laughter and wait for her answer.

"um.. have…"

"have what tippanie?" she pout at me and slap my arms hard.

"ouch!"

"are you trying to teased me! hump! you know exactly what I was going to say tae~ ugh!" after hearing she say like that, I cant hold it back any longer and laugh loudly at her.

"ahahahaha! miahne miahne.. hahaha!" she crossed both of her arms onto one another and look away from me pouting her mouth like a little kid. but still her face is blushing hard.

"aww~ did my panie is upsad~" I say to her and try to reach her with one of my hand, but she keep her body away from my reach.

I giggle a little and reach for her again.

"aww~ baby.." with that, she look at me and have one of her agyoo face thati really cant stand it. too.. CUTE!

"*sigh* arasso arasso~ hehehe.. we're going to the park" I say, she then title her head and furrow her eyebrow.

"wae o?" she ask me again.

"umm.. I just feel want to go there.. *smile* that place is where we had our first date remember?" she bit her lips and nodded her head cutely.

cant help it I reach over and ruffle her hair but then got scolded by her.

"aww!~ tae.. you ruinning my hair.." I giggle at her and keep silent after that. a while later. we arrived at the park.

I park my car on the parking lot and open the car door for her, I lock the car and head to the park with tiffany arms in mine.

at this time, there isn't a lot of people coming to this park, unlike we're here before, it was on the weekends, but now.. only a few couple can be seen and these include the two of us. tiffany leans her head onto my shoulder and tug my arms tightly onto her chest making me feeling every part of her chest when she did that. I bit my bottom lips because of that and suddenly remember what she did to me at the cinema earlier. I shake the tought out of my head and concerntrate on this.

I really want to bring her home right now and just push her straight onto the bed and kiss her. but.. we're just back together.. and, I really miss these.. that thing.. can wait. I just want to enjoy this moment with my wife.

I look at her and gave her my sweetest smile, and she did the same to me with her famous eyesmile to me. after several minute of walking, we both stop at the hill top and I bring tiffany to lay down onto the grass with me to watch the stars together with me.

it was now 8.00pm and it's already really dark. only the light from the park lamp and from the moon light was the only source of light right now. tiffany lay her head against my chest and I wrap her with my arms around her body.

"tae tae~ you're heart beats beating so fast.. are you nervouse abot something?" she ask me.

"anni.. my heart beats like that, is not because of nervouse about something.. but.. it beats.. because of you panie a.. it always does.. from the moment I lay my eyes on you. it always be beating for you. no one else.. but YOU" I say to her empharise the word 'you' to her more clearly. and that making her blush and snuggle onto me more.

"tae tae~" I wrap my hand around her body even more and lifted my head a little to kiss her forhead.

"aaah~ what a beautiful night it is.. just look at the stars.. yeppuh da~ just like my wife~" I say again, she then giggle lightly at me and hit me playfully on the chest and I also giggle along with her feeling myself becoming more and more cheesy now.

"um.. I miss your cheesy word.. tae~" she say to me.

"haha..jinja? ehe.. I will always be cheesy for you tippanie" after that, she lift herself from me and stare onto me and I also did the same. before that, she glance around the park area and saw no one at this time being in this park anymore. afther that, she smile at me and slowly leans down kissing me from ontop of me.

I gladly open my mouth to capture her lips and smile to her. I can feel the she was also smiling in our kiss and I grab onto her neck to deepen the kiss.

feeling hungry for her, I slightly push her to the side and rolled over the grass making me the one ontop now. we both laugh a little at our little play and I stare deeply into her eyes. I reach over my finger brushing her lips slowly and again look into her eyes..

"tippanie.. don't ever say those word again.." I say to her, feeling a slidest hurt in my tone, she know what I mean and she seems to be hurt too. her eyes travelled to the side and she frown at it.

" miahne~" that's the only word she can say to me, I slowly smile to her and take her face to look at me again.

"don't be.. just promise me one thing…" I say to her. she then look seriously at me and wait for what I have to say.

"what is it tae?" before I answer her.. I smile widely and caressed her check with my hand..

"promise me.. that you will always love me.. no matter what happen.. you will always trust me.. even in the worst setiuation ever.. you will always be with me.. because tippanie.. *smile widely again* I know, I will always love you.. and only you.. you are the one that make my heart beat like crazy.. whenever I saw you smile to me, you are the one that make me feel..what love's are.. you.. make me relies that.. I'm definatly are a human.. *giggle* because I know, I can love someone like these. tippanie~~ you promise me?~"

with that word I say to her.. she uncontiuosly letting her tears fall down onto her check.

"taeee~~" she then cover both her hands onto her face and cry..

"wurjimaa~" I say to her again trying to console her. I open her hand and wipe away her tears.

after successfully wipe away all her tears I lean forward and give her a light kiss.. nothing more nothing less.. just a plain kiss.. lips to lips..no movement.. just a pure kiss.. we stay like that for about a minute.. when suddenly I feel she began to move her lips on mine. I respond to her and move back my lips against her. but then, she pull away and look at me.

she nodded her head and I got confuse.

"I promise tae~ I promise that I will always be by your side and always loving you.. till the day I die.." her last word really stuck my heart. my eyes widen and I can feel that I started to cry but I hold it, I lean down and hug her tightly.

"tippanie…" she then wrapped her arms around me and wisper onto my ear.

"taeyeon na~ saranghae.." I close my eyes and wisper back to her..

"nado saranghae tippanie.. always does.."

afterward, I remove myself from ontop of her and we both lay down watching the star together in this cold and warm night.. we both look at eachother and just stare into each other eyes.. enjoying each other presence, smiling and stealing glance with each other..

" tippanie.. you know, being like these.. really feels like we both just fall in love with each other once again.. maybe it will always be like these in the future.. fall in love over and over again.. with each other.. *giggle*.. I will never got tired of loving you.. panie a.. I know.. I wont"

"*giggle* aww~ taee~ you're so cheesy~~~ um.. I think I will never got tired of being flirt by you~ *smile widely* cus~ you're such a dork! I must be stupid if I dint fall in love with you over again.. cus… at this moment, I fall for you even more tae.."

I bit my lips and look at her.

"I know..*smile*"

"who wouldn't fall in love with me?" with that, I received a slap on my arms from her.

ahhh~ what a beautiful night..

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

after that sweet night together with tiffany on the park, we actually dint do anything with eachother after that, I just send her home and bit eachothe rgood night. because we got school tomorrow and.. turn out to be, tiffany announce me that she was having her period at that time, I got panick and bring her home quickly. and.. yeah.. that's why we dint do it.

I assure her that I'm okay with it.. and she feels bad about it. but then again I assure her one more time and she nodded her head and we both go home.

The next day

_RINGGGGGGGG~~_

ughh~ with that, I know that my alarms is ringing right now, I woke up and stop it from making anymore annoying noice. I got off from by bed and go straight into the bathroom ready going to school. after bathing sveral of minute, I got out from the bathroom, only to find my phone ringing. I quickly run to it, and found out it was tiffany sending me a text message. I grin widely at the screen and slide open it, to read her message.

_from my love panie 3_

_tae tae! good morning! are you awake already? wake up soon.. and get ready to school. um.. let's go to school together today okay? and.. I make lunch for the both of us. hehe. meet me at my apartment entrance ok? I love you!_

_p/s: give me a kiss when you see me~ ;)_

_send at 6.30am_

_To my love panie 3_

_nae~ panie I woke up already , In fact I already take a bath. ehee.. you make lunch?! jinja ya!? this is great! I miss your cooking, it's been a while since I last taste your cooking.. and.. your cum.. too haha! oh well. okay, I'll meet you in about.. 15 more minute. I love you too!_

_p/s: jinja~ I miss your cum taste.. ummm~ ;P haha!_

_send at 6.32am_

_from my love panie 3_

_Kim Taeyeon! byuntaeeeeee! I'm in my period tae~ remember that. hump! you byun. but.. I miss your tounge to.. :P haha. anyway. dressed up quickly tae, I don't like to wait. :P meet you later than taetae.._

_send at 6.33am_

_to my love panie 3_

_haha! I know you'll miss me.. hehe.. cus I'm such a great partner~ haha, arasso arasso~ okay, I'll meet you later. and don't worry.. I wont be late for my princess.. heee~ :X mmuah! annyong!_

_send at 6.33am_

after sending that last message, I quickly dry my hair and dressup. I put some light makeup to cover up the bruised that still recovering and head downstair.

I greet my umma like usual and give my little sister a kiss on her check then eat the breakfast that my umma prepared for me and hayeon. after eating it like really quick. I bit farewell to umma and hayeon and go straight to tiffany house.

feeling excited to meet her, I ran quickly to her apartment. yes.. I run.. I dint bring my car with me. after minutes of running, finally I arrived at her apartment. I look at my watch and I was 5 minute early than plan. I wait for her at the gate and a minute later I see her getting of from the lift with her pink bag and as usual.. she looks so cute! in her school uniform.

I wave my hand in the air and she cought me by smiling and wave her hand back at me. she runs a little toward me and greet me shyly. I chuckle at her cuteness and leans over to give her a peck on her lips.

"good morning to you princess hwang~ ehee~ now let's go.." I say to her and we both walk to school together.

when we finally arrived at the school main gate, I can see that Jessica and Yuri just arrived at the school same time as we do. I look at tiffany and smile. I drag her hand along with me and greet the YulSic couple.

"hey Couple Monkey! good morning!~" I say to the both of them, Yuri then turn around to face me and widen her eyes.

"bwo yah!~ I thought that name wouldn't exist anymore taeng! jinja~ and.. you look happy today? what happen? *looking at both tiffany and taeyeon* ow~ I can see that.." she say, tiffany then know what yuri's mean and start to blush. I laugh at her and pinch her nose with my hand.

I look back at yuri and smrik at her.

"oh yes we did~~" I say, but then receive a slap from tiffany. Yuri let out her laugh and Jessica seems to be spacing out again.

"owkay~ I don't want to know about the detais.. sica, let's go now~" I just giggle at yuri knowing that she just believe what I say. after she left along with Jessica, tiffany turn to face me and pout so cutely at me while stomping her feet onto the ground like a little kid, her face flush in embarrass.

"what was that about taee~" I had bit my lower lips to prevent me from embrace her right now, she look soo adorable!

"hahaha! did you see yuri face look like when she think that we actually had sex last night? oh god~ so funny!~" tiffany then started to blush again and hit me reapetly onto my chest.

"how can you say those word here in the hallway tae!~" I giggle again and bring her body close to mine.

"why you becoming so shy with me panie a?~ its not that we never did have one.." my arms are still on her waist as she look away from me.

"it's nothing.. just let's go to class now. I have to finish my homework from yesterday" I look confusedly at her but just let go of her and we both walk to class.

as usual, she took her sit beside's me and so do I, Yuri was at Jessica table talking to her while tiffany taking her book out and start to write. I frown at her and just stare at her hard working face.

"pani a~" I try to get her attention, but she still focusing on her work. again, I frown at it.

"tippanie~~" I say again, this time she's answering me without even looking at me. I pout my lips but still talking to her. "what is it tae?~" "well.. you know school holiday is just around the corner right?" I ask her, she then stop writing for a while and continue afterward.

"yeah~ what is it?" I play with my finger and look down. "you remember the promise you make with me right?" just then, she sigh and let down her writing utensils.

"um.. about the holiday trip?" I then raised back my head and beam a smile to her while grinning widely.

"un! nae!~ soo.. you still want to go and meet your appa?" when I mention her daddy's name, she seems to be scared with it. "yea.. ofcourse I wanna go.. but~ cant we go somewhere else instead?" I frown at her and pout. "waaee~? don't you happy to meet your dad?" she then look away from me and start to write again.

"let's talk about this after school tae.. I want to finish this first" I nod my head and keep silenting don't want to bother her. I then lay my head against my table and thinking.

'why she don't want me to meet her dad? is her dad that scary? hm.. I cannot force her though~ maybe we can just go somewhere else.. for holiday. wait! ah! now I remember! *smirk* I'm gonna make a surprise for you panie a~' just when I was busy planning a great escape for me and tiffany, the teacher had to ruin my though~

with that, the first period start as usual..

while ms Park was busy teaching us about something on the blackboard, my mind just flew on its on thinking about the vacation I will had with my girlfriend. suddenly, an image about tiffany popped into my mind, her wearing a bikini.. and oh~ how she will look like in it.. so damn sexy, her perfect butt and her mounds.. hanging loosy whitin the bikini hold. suddenly.. a byuntae image start to play..

_*splassh*_

_"ah~ taetae!~ don't do that~ stop playing with those water.. look~ my hair is wet now~" because of the amount of water I splash to her, her whole body was now covered wet with water.._

_her bikini was now damp wet.. making it revealing her perfect mound shaped in sight. her nipple erect with the contact of a cold water making it perking out from the bikini's. I gulp down my saliva when I saw this wonderfull sight before my eyes.._

_it was a sunny day when me and tiffany goes to a private beach.. there was no one there besides us.._

_I ignore the complaining tiffany and just chaste after her while giggle along.. running on the shore.._

_"I'm gonna get you!~" I say, tiffany start to ran from me and giggling none stop._

_"tae tae! stop itt.. aaa!" she scream the moment I caught her in my arms. I hugged her tightly while giggling making both our body pressed against each other. I tug a lock of her hair behind her ear and stare lovingly at her. we are both in our bikini's now.. she wrapped her arms around my neck and stare at me as well.. I smirk and then tackle her onto the water and tickle her none stop._

_"aahahahah! tae ! hahaha! stop it~ gahaha!" I start to laugh along with her but then stop when I saw how beautiful she was when half of her body was coverd with a little sand and water.. making her look like a model right now.. her leg crossed against one another and her hair just freely wash away by the sea water.. I travelled down my hands ontop of her bare stomach making her shiver with my touch.._

_I gulp down my saliva when I see her lower part being squezz by her tight making it look so arraoused right now.. whit her wearing only a bra.. and a panty~ in my sight! I then travelled my hand upward making it contact with her perfect mound that's been waiting to be hold by me.. I look at her face and she was blushing hard right now.. making she look like one of those anime character that's usually blush like that.. her eyes slightly turning into an eye smile when she saw me hesitate to touch her._

_when I know she have gaven me a green light, without further ado.. I leans in and kiss her slowly feeling every inch of her perfect lips against mine.. soaked with water.. making our kiss sloppy._

_I placed myself ontop of her and place both my leg onto each side of her. while kissing her so passioanatly.. I slowly moving my body upward and down.. bucking my hips against her.. earning a sexy moan from her.. I smirk in between our kiss and start to nible her neck.. while working out with her neck.._

_my hips dint stop from going up and down.. making contact with her own lower part.. earning a moan escape from the both of us._

_"umm~ tiffany~" _

_I move one of my hand to her left mound and caressed it roughly.. making her groan in pleasure.. I nible onto her sensitive spot and make her moan my name._

_I travelled down leaving her marked neck and was now ontop of her mound. because she was wearing a bikini.. I can easily open it by pushing it upward and there.. reveals a soft milky white mound on my sight. I move forward and catch it onto my mouth and suck on it hard making her nipple erect in no time. I stop from bucking my hips onto her for a while and travelled my kissing her down onto her abdomen and was now ontop of her lower region._

_I playfully kiss the outer part of her panties and teased it with my tounge when I feel her clith._

_she moans deeply and I reach my hand up to caressed her breast again. I tug onto her panty with my teeth moving it down along with me.. there.. lies before my eyes.. was her.. perfect.. soak.. wet.. deliciously looking juice.. leaking out.. in every touch that I make to her.._

_I smirk seeing this.. she even push her hips upward wanting me to continue on.. I slowly leans over to her lower part.. and letting out my tounge.. ready to be inserted inside her.._

"_ahhh~ taee~ "_

_"taeeyeon na~~"_

"Kim Taeyeon! what are you doing?" with that loud range of voice I snapped back into reality and quicly stand up from my sit.

"Yes MEM!" I say standing up lighting speed and don't even know what to do.. I look around the class and saw that they were all laughing at me.

'shiiitttt~ so embarrassing~~~~' I look over to tiffany and saw that she was also giggle a little, but. her face seems to be blush. what happen anyway?

"who's your mem Kim? now would you please explain to me, why are you even smirking like an idiot and even call ms Hwang name reapeatly? and.. you even sleep in my class?!" my eyes widen when I realized that.. I actually did call tiffany's name when I was dreaming about.. OH MY GOD! don't tell me I moan in my sleep!

"ea-e-ea? mwo? a-a-ani~ we-well.. iii~ i~ was… i~ um.." I can feel that my face lit up with redness full with embarrassment, the whole class are laughing at me, I rubbed nervousely at the back of my neck and look down onto my feet.

"taenggo actually moan in her sleep~ ahahahaha!" I look to the side and saw Yuri laughing at me like crazy. I kick her feet with mine earning a painfull groan from her.

"ms Kim ~ just stand outside now, you are so rediculus~ and ms Kwon! how many time did i have to tell you not to laugh at someone else to much? do you want to join taeyeon standing outside?" the moment ms Park say like that, yuri quickly shoock her head and waving her hand up in the air.

"no no no! shiro!~ I don't want to be called couple monkey once again" I shot a glare at her and she smile idiotly at me.

"that's good. now, go stand outside ms Kim, until you are fully awake then you can come in again" I look down at my feet still embarrsed about what happen. I began to move from my sit but then, tiffany grab my hand an a jolt of electricity waving and tingleing my body like crazy. I look at the hands owner and she smile at me.

she signal me to bend down and I did. she then wishper something into my ear and making me blush like a tomato right now.

"whats Taking so long Kim? come on" I stand up staright upon hearing ms Park, but then look again at tiffany. she show her tounge at me and wink making me shiver with her action.

"nae ms Park~ I'm coming.." with that.. I spend my whole period standing outside with arms above my head..


	11. Chapter 11

**Taeyeon Pov**

After standing outside for the whole period, I can feel that my arms began to swollen from the lifting I make from the past 20 minute. as soon as the bell rang, I put my amrs at where it was before tiredly..

"I shouldn't be imagining things like that while in class~ geez!~ and.. why did she even wishper those word to me anyway. tippanie, I'm so gonna get you after this" I say talking to myself. after that, I saw that ms Park heading out from the class,

"enjoy your punishment Kim?" I pout to her and fake a smile.

"yeaa~ very enjoying it. you're so mean ms Park" she then laugh at me and just continue her walk to the office. I show my tounge to her and head in the class.

the moment I step my foot into my classroom, I can see that tiffany was smiling widely at me. then suddenly I can feel my check start to blush again, remembering what she said to me.

flash back

when tiffany hold onto my arms and signal me to bend down so that she can talk to me. I did like what she told me and bend down infornt of her, before she wishper to me, she smirk and say..

"tae tae~ I know what kind of dream you're having.. would you like me to make it come true for you?" with that, I pulled back from her and blush like a mad person.

'my moan must've been herd by her then! damn ittttt!~~~' just then ms Park calling me and I head outside afterward, leaving tiffany giggling at me.

end of flashback

I gulp down my saliva when I remember about that, I slowly approached her and sat next to her, we are now waiting for the next teacher to come in. I don't want to look at her because, If I look, I will surely going to be imagining things again. damn period! why you have to come when I really needs tiffany right now~ ugh! I mentally scold the situation I'm having right now.

"tae tae~ whats wrong? you don't look so good.." she say while placing her hand ontop of my tight under the table. I jump up in surprise of her contact with me and look at her nervousely.

but damn it.. whenever I look at her, my eyes directly went from her face.. now toward her lips.. and again, down to her inner tight.

"a-anniyah~ I was just tired from the standing ms Park make me.. aha aha" she then tittle her head but then smile to me.

"arasso~ so, tae, ms Park gave us some home work to do.. you have to read from page 86 to.." while she was explaining it to me, I cant help it but to only look onto her lips.. that's been moving when she was talking.

suddenly, I remember how she moan in my dream just now making me remembering the image inside my head start to play again.

I close my eyes and bit lips trying not to imagine It again.

"tae tae~ are you sure you ok? you seems to be not~ let's see" she seems to be worried about me and reach out her hand ontop of my forhead feeling my body temperature. she had to move a bit from her sit and bend her body a little toward me, making her colar drop down abit, reavilling her cleavage on my sight. my eyes widen seeing it and I cant take my eyes from it. 'damn hormone! taeyeon! stop staring at it!' when she was sure that my body temperature was normal, she sit back onto her sit.

"hmm~ you seems fine.. but.. why you acting different tae? and.. you are blushing furiously right now. god taeyeon.. tell me whats wrong? and stop staring at me like that" she say to me. then I snapped back to reality and smile nervously at her.

"no no~ I'm fine panie aa~ like I say.. I must be a little tired.." suddenly our class president announce that Mr Nam say's we had to go to the music room for our music lesson. all of us then prepare our stuff and go toward the music room.

while walking to there, tiffany grab onto my arms and hugged it tightly onto her chest making me feels her entire chest in that hug. I had to control myself.. from not showing any agreesiveness.. god damn it.. why am I so horny this morning! did our break up gave such a big impact to me?! I never be like these before, every thing she did to me, making me imagining her in bed with me. oh god~ please help me.. should I tell her that I really want her? andwae~ she's having her period right now.. aww man! what happen to me? taeyeon be strong !

with that, we are now arrived at the music room and we both take the furtest sit around anyone else. Yuri and Jessica take the furthest right sit and me and tiffany on the back of the room. everyone else start to take their sit and select their sit's partner since it was a two sitted sit. I took out the music book and put it ontop of the table and same goes to tiffany.

about a minute later, Mr Nam come in and we all bowed to him and the class start. while having the lesson, tiffany legs keep on teasing me from under the table making me hard to concerntrate onto the lesson. I look at her and she just had her poker face while concerntrating with the teachers on the front. then, suddenly she lift her leg and caressed it onto my leg up and down under the table making me shock with her action. but still she dint show any expression. her leg tarvelled higher and higher in the end she had put one of her leg ontop of my right tight.

this time, when she finally succeed what she was doing, she started to push her leg in between my tight trying to get in contact with my lower part. I still try my best to concerntrate to the lesson, but what happen under the table making me feel pressure, as I keep on trying to hold myself not to go after her and moan. I grip my pen more tightly and decide to wrote a note to her. after finish I pass it to her, making her stop caressing me.

to panie

yah!~ what are you doing?! are you trying to kill me here?

she smirk reading my note and giggle a little.

to taetae.

anni~ you're not telling me whats wrong with you.. so, I'm punishing you tae~ ;)

I rolled my eye, and reply to her.

to panie

jinja panie a~ aegoo~ please stop it.. I was trying to hold myself from touching you.. because I'm afraid I might do something else. ahh~ molla! I don't know why I'm so horny right now. I know you're in your period. so.. ah! just forget about it..

with that, she suddenly laugh at me and that caught Mr Nam attention.

"oh ms Hwang, what is it?" he ask, tiffany just shake her head "eobseo mr Nam" he then nod his head and continue to explain the note and about music history.

tiffany then title her head infront of me covering my sight from seeing the front and smile widely at me. before that, she glance to the front and saw that no one was looking at us, then she quickly turn back to me and steal a kiss from me like really quick, making me blush. I hold onto my lips and mouthed to her

'what was that about?' she show me her tounge and quietly readjusting her seats and move it closer to me. after that, she slowly putting her left hand ontop of my tight and the other hand on the table. she took the note that we used before and start writing.

_tae tae.. let's play! make sure you keep quite or else the game is finish_

after finish reading it, my eyes widen. 'what the heck has been happen to my angel? why Is she becoming like me?! her mind has corrupted!'

and there.. her hand start to roaming on my tight. she rubbed it slowly up and down and start to play with my skirt. I bit my lips not to let any moan escape from my mouth and trying my best to cocerntrate on what ms Nam was teaching. while I was writing on my note book, sudden I feel that tiffany hand was now in between my inner tight. she slowly parting my leg aprt and I apart my leg with her push.

she then move her hand onto my lower region and caressed onto my outer panty. I know my panty start to get really wet right now because of her. she let out a little chuckle as she can feel how wet I am right now. she then let one of her finger pushing up and down onto my region making me bit hardly onto my lips tyring to hold it in.

after that, she put her whole hand inside my panty and slowly make contact with my bare pussy with her hand. after that.. she slowly play with my clith making me let out a few more pre cum juice out to my panty. then.. I can feel that she was now entering both of her finger inside me and started to slowly pumping her hand in and out of me..

my eyes just shut on its own.. feeling the pleasure from under the table given me.. by my girlfriend the way she shove in her finger inside of me really driving me insane right now. I cant even kiss her, I cant even moan as I pleased! this is so frustrating! but.. whats making this more hotter than our usual makeup session.. is that we are now doing it on our music class! where people are still around. damn! we are soo..

then, tiffany suddenly fasten up her paste making my panting.. I let down my pen and book. I had to cover my mouth using both of my hand when I feel that I cant hold it anymore. I look over to tiffany and I can see that her face also change.. she's been biteting her lower lips feels want to kiss me. ugh! I cant take this anymore!

I reach down under the table and pull out her hand from inside of me making me shiver and moan a little. I dint let her finger exposed to other and I bend down under the table and suck onto her finger. tasting my own cum.. and licking her finger hungrily. after I clean it. I stand up from my sit and speak up.

"excuse me Mr Nam, tippanie and I had to excuse ourself to the bathroom.." I say, he then nodded his head and I took tiffany hand in mine. I drag her out from the room quickly and walk really fast to the bathroom. no word being spoken when we both heading there. the moment we enter the bathroom. I look around it, and saw nobody was in. I lock the main door and push tiffany against the wall forcefully.

with that I kiss her on the lips passionately making her moan into the kiss. I push my tounge against her lips bagging for an entrance and she gladly open her mouth. as soon as I enter her mouth, she also lifted up her tounge making both having a tounge battle right now.

because I was so damn hungry for her.. I imidiatly win the battle and push her against the wall more to make our body being in contact as much as possible. I switch angel on kissing her to make the kiss deepen. we both knew we really do need's air right now.. but the lust I have for her making me forget how to breath. she had to pulled out from the kiss to catch some and making me inhaling some oxygen to. as I got enough oxygen, I wraped my arms around her waist and quickly make way to her butt check. while kissing her mouth with passion, I squezz her butt reapetly making her moan even more. I lifted her up from the floor and put her ontop of the counter top. I move inbetween her leg and started to unbutton her school uniform. but then she stop my hand.

"ta-tae… tae.. haa~ we cant.. we still haa~ have to go back after this.." she say to me breathlessly, I bit my lips and look up at her.

"but.." she then look at me and she know I was super horny right now.

"arasso. but, make sure you dint do anything more than this only..and let me open it. you're going to ruin my uniform" I grin widely at her and watch her open her shirt for me.. I smirk while watching her unbuttoning her school uniform while caressing her waist with both hand. as soon as she open it, she only left it half way. I move my hand into her shirt and make way to the back of her bra and unclaps it. she was cover with crimsons red all over her check right now when I push her bra upward making her perfect mound in sight.

I reach my hand on it and squezz it before I leans to grabbed it down onto my mouth. I suck hard on it making she moans in pleasure.. I used my tounge to dart it way on her mound and tug onto her nub making it erect in second. I move to the other one and start to suck on it reapetly.. my hand roaming around her body arousing her every part with my hand. after fully suck both of her breast .. I move to her side waist and suck on it leaving a small hicky all over her body and onto her breast.

"tae tae~ why are you so aggressive~ umm.. aahh~" I just keep on sucking her breast even more now. when my hand was roaming around her body I suddenly landed it ontop of her lower region. she gasp with it and I cant help my self but to cup my hand onto it. and caressed it reapeatly.. showing her that I really want it.. she bit her lips and push my hand sligly of off her lower region. she get down from the ounter top and pulled me onto one of the empty vacccant room. my mouth just open in agape saliva can be seen on my mouth as I was just sucking onto her breast just now. she sitted me onto the toilet bowl pull down my panty reavillng my wet reagion to her. she smile to me and seductively wishper to me

"looks like someone been imagineing about dirty things~" she say, I blush at her but then.

"you need to be taken care first before we go back to class.." with that she lean in and darted her tounge onto my region and lick it from the bottom to the top making me shiver with it and on the same time enjoying that she push in her tounge inside me making me moan in pure pleasure as she was now rocking her head forward and backward from inside of me. entering me with her tounge.

severeal moment later, she quicken her paste as she know that I was nearing my orgasm. but then, she stop in her track and insert her finger instead.

"ahhhh~ panie a!~ sooo good~" afterward, she keeps on pumping her finger inside of me while she stand up to capture my lips onto hers .. after 5 more trust her finger inside of me I cum in orgamsm and moaning within the kiss we share together.. I pant heavily and so did tiffany.

she reach down onto my region and lick every part of it.. after cleaning me, she make me use my panty again and kiss me. while kiss her.. I button up her shirt again and claps her bra to where it was. she put her arms around my neck feeling a little exhausted from our session and I kiss her lovingly and..

"gomawo~" I say to her. she snuggle her nose with me and show her tounge.

"if I dint do that, you will show your horny self to others tae.. just look what happen in ms Park class.. moaning in your sleep.. seriously tae.." I giggle at her and hugged her tightly.

"you're the one making me that way panie a~ you're too erresistable.. so hard not to imagine you with nothing on.. haha" she slap me on my chest as I still giggle at her.

after that, she pulled back from the hug and let me tidy her up.

"okay~ nice and preety.." I say. she then look all proud and kiss my check again.

"so do you.. nice and handsome." I laugh at her as we both now heading to our class. when we're both entering the class everyone seems to be looking into our direction and weird faces.

"there you are~ whats taking you both so long in the bathroom anyway? ms Kim, ms Hwang?" I then got nervouse but handle it with smooth move. when I can see that tiffany began to panicking.

"I was having an indigestion ms Nam.. and tiffany help me with it.. but I feel a lot better now" he still look suspiciously at the both of us but just signal me and tiffany to take our sit. while going to our sit. I catch yuri was looking at us and was smirking like crazy to me. I shoot her a glare and she chuckle quietly besides Jessica.

after successfully taken our sit both tiffany and I giggle quietly. I lean over to wisper to her.

"you're making me feel a little sore pani a~" she look at me and pout.

"your sore was nothing compare to me when you.. fingering me. hump!" she say wishpering back. I laugh at it and wisper again.

"but you enjoy it arnt you~ if not.. why would you moan so loudly whenever we're doing it.." she blush hearing me stating the fact that she did moan loudly whenever we had sex. and just look down to continue her previous work. I giggle and the class continue as usuall.

After class

Tiffany Pov

finally the music class was over. and we are now heading to the rooft top to eat lunch together with Yuri and Jessica. taeyeon walk besides me and we are now picking the space near the rooft balcony. I sat myself beside taeyeon and Jessica was with yuri.

I open my lunch box and that makes taeyeon so excited seeing the food. I gave her my chopstick and I took out another one from the box. I grab onto the squid and feed it to her along with some rice. she happily much it down and asking for more like a little kid. I giggle every time I feed her. Yuri and Jessica was in their own world dint even bothe about our cheesiness right now.

"umm~ panie ah, I've been thinking about the trip.. let's just go somewhere else, should we? um.. I know you're not prepared for me to meet your appa.. so, let's just go somewhere else. where you want to go?" she ask me.. aww~ she's so understanding..

while thinking, she shove me with the food she took from the lunch box and I eat it.

"um~ let's see.. I don't know~ there's a lot of place where I want to go.. but, I just cant pick one.." I say to her. suddenly she smile widely to me and clapped her hand.

"if that so~ why don't we go to an island!" I title my head and furrow my eyebrow.

"to an island? what kind of island? jeju?" she then shock her head and just keep on beaming me her smile.

"anni~ ehehe.. you'll see.. and, I know you will like it. it's a surprise." I just lift up one of my brow and nodded in agreement.

"arasso~ I will go were ever you wanted to go tae" she yet again smile dorkly at me and point to the food and ask me for more. I laugh at her and pick it up for her..

after resting and eating for another 20 minute, the bell rang showing that the next period will start. we then head down to class and prepare for the next period.

I wonder where she would take me too… ahh~ molla.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

after having those wonderfull lunch with my girlfriend and of course the yulsic couple too.. we are now heading toward our next class.. the gym class.

me and Jessica go together to the locker room leaving taeyeon and yuri behind. while walking there, we both keep on chit chatting with each other.

"hey tiff, what really happen back then when we were in the music class anyway? after you both left the music room, and come back like 20 minute afterward! you cant be ONLY accompany taeyeon that long.. I knew something must've happen, cus your face tell me everything~ now, speak Hwang!" she ask me suddenly. geezz~ I though I can ran away from this question. aegoo~

"is this ice princess turning into somekind of a detective or something?*pout* i-it's really nothing .. really.. we were just miss each other and kindda spend time talking.. that's… all." I explain to her while blushing furiously. suddenly the image of taeyeon moaning popped inside my head. I quickly shake the image off my head and turn away to hide my blush check from Jessica eyes.

Jessica then chuckle a little and push me playfully on the shoulder. "yeah righ~ nothing.. I know there's something happen.. don't denay it.. plus.. stop blushing tiff~ hahaha" I turn to her and blush even more.

"there really is nothing happen jess~ *pouts* why don't you believe me~" I say to her trying my best to hide the fact, there is somting happen inside the bathroom..

"ahh~ you're so cute tiff.. gaja! let's change quickly, or else coach Ham going to kill us~ hahaha" I also laugh along with her and continue our walk into the locker room. a few minute later me and Jessica finish changing and was now heading toward the gymnasium. where I find taeyeon and Yuri already done with their gym cloth. I title my head confuse at it.

me and Jessica both look at each other as if understand about what was the others thinking. she shrug her shoulder and just continue the walk. a while later, taeyeon then notice my presence and turn around to greet me her bright smile that can make anyone squint their eyes when facing the smiling taeyeon.

"tippani!" she greet me. I smile back at her flashing my eyesmile melting her heart. later did I know, someone else was there watching me.

"hai tae~ um.. how did you and yuri change so quick?" I ask, she then giggle at me and look at yuri.

"well~ me and yuri just change in the bathroom.. since it will be a lot more quicker than going to the locker room.." she say while yuri is nodding her head in agreement.

"ow~ okay.." I turn around to look around the gym and saw that more and more people from my classroom entering the gym now, suddenly I feel some uneasiness stare coming from my back, as I turn my body i can see that taeyeon was eyeing me from top to bottom with her perverted old man grin.. I rolled my eyes and slap my hand onto her arm.

"yah, stop staring at me like that. byuntae" she then again giggle at me and move closer to me.

"aww~ cant help it.. you look increadibly sexy in this gym outfits pani a~" I gulp down my saliva when I can feel that her hand slightly grab onto my butt check and her breath tickling my ear when she wisper it seductively into my ear. I move back from her and grab her hand away from my butt. why she have to do this to me, we just had.. well.. sex! at the bathroom in less than an hour ago, just look at her now, still horny as ever. even though I kindda like what she say to me.. but, we're in public now.. people can see her action to me.

I stare angrily at her and pout my lips. "you do that again I wont let you kiss me anymore!" I say trying to teased her, her eyes widen whit the mention of no more kiss for her. she shoot her hand up in the air giving me her innocent face all over again.

"bwo ya~ don't do that pani a, I'm not sure rather I can live a day without kissing you.. ehee~ forgive me?" I shoot a glare at her and show her my tounge while holding back my laughter. I pretend to be angry and stare intensely at her.

"cheesy and byun! hump!" with that I turn around and move to the centre crowd along with Jessica and the other classmate.

"pani a~ don't leave me alone! forgive me~" I dint stop my track and keep on walking, but then turn around and stuck my tounge out childishly. I stand in the middle of the crowd together with Jessica besides me, we both listen carefully with what coach Ham say's and I know, yuri was somewhere at the back with taeyeon right now. so I don't have to be worried about her.

after about 15 minute of listening to ms Ham speech on the activity that we will do afterward, she then seperates us into a team of two randomly by picking anyone in the crowd, she began to take out her list and clip it on her black clipboard. after ward she began to split us into a team of two.

one by one teams been foarm by her, lucky for sica, she get to be with Yuri.. ugh, but then..i was hopping I would be pick with taeyeon two.. but then.. my hope crush when she announce my name, making my danshin girlfriend look over me with a worried look. more like a pissed off look.

"okay~ the last two team will be, Stephanie with Minkyoung… and Taeyeon with Haeri.. okay! that's all people, now take your place and ready for the work out gaja!" Minkyoung? I look over for her and there she was standing at the corner of my eyes, she then smile shyly at me as I greet her with a little bow. I never actually did talk to her, even though we're on the same class. I sigh in frustration and just go with it quickly. I glance to my side and saw that taeyeon seems to get along with our class president, Lee Haeri.. I rolled my eyes seeing her like that, but just continue with the work out with my new partner.

"h-hye.. stephanie.. I hope we can do our best.." she say. i smile to her and greet her as well..

"um~ I hope so.. well then minkyoung.. let's get the business done" she nodded her head and we proceed on streaching our body with the help of one another.

coach Ham keep on yelling her voice from afar to show us the stretching move and make us do it, minkyoung then stretch her arms toward me and I took it. we are now facing our back together and had our arms linking in one another and try to lift eachother with the help of our body support. "you ready?" she ask me, I nodded my head and without further ado.. she lift me up in one swiff move making me screaming in surprise.

"aaa!~ ahahaha, minkyoung~ put me down.. ahaha" I say to her, she then also giggle along with me but still letting my body up in the air hanging behind her back. she shake her body side to side making me scream more, this had made a certain someone look over the both of us with angry flair in her eyes without me knowing.

after that, she put me down and I was still laughing. "okay~ now my turn" I say. she smile to me "don't be so hard okay~" I keep silent and lift her up with all the strength that I had. finally I did it. I herd she was giggling from behind of me and I did the same. a moment later I let her down, we did that move's about 3 more times and coach kim make us do different move. we both do several of move together again and same things happen, laughter escape my mouth and same goes with her. after that, the coach ask us to run around the gym about 3 laps along with our partner, Minkyoung smile at me and I shoot back my famous eyesmile at her, when this time I suddenly cought someone staring at me with her angry face.

I look over minkyoung shoulder and was now directly watching taeyeon was looking deligintly at me, the moment our eyes meet, she quickly look away from me and look so pissed of right now, she even show me her frown look. I can see that haeri was following her from behind and I just look back at minkyoung.

'now what is wrong with her~ one moment she was super horny.. but now.. she's frowning like a kid. aegoo~'

"tiffany~ gwenchana? are you tired?" she ask me, I smile halfheartly at her and shake my head.

she then look over where I was looking before only to find taeyeon with haerin talk about something.

"annya~ let's go.." with that,coach Ham blow her wistle and all of us start to run around the gym. sweats can be seen ontop off each and everyone of us.. panting sound can be herd everywhere inside the gym.

"what happen to you lazy girl!? run faster! that lap wont finish on its own unless you run for it! now move your butt and run !" I shoot a glare at coach Ham feeling very tired at the moment we start running. suddenly minkyoung tap on my shoulder, I look over and she make her weird face to me. shock seeing it, and I laugh at her for making such silly face over me, even though we dint get to know each other well.. but she's quite funny herself.

I playfully push her by the shoulder while running and giggle at her. I try to talk to her.. but my breathing cant help me so much.

"I don't know~ ha~ you're ha~this funny~ haa~ minkyoung-shi..*giggle*" she bit her lips and answer me back.

"we-well~ I'm not.. ehehe.. it's just that you have those long face and it kindda make me feel uneasy.. that's why I need to do that" wow.. I was surprise.. she dint even pant when she talk to me, what is she? an athlete. I gave her my best smile and just concerntrate on the run. when I suddenly herd a groggy sound coming from back.

I glance over my shoulder and saw that it was taeyeon behind us all the time.. I scan over her face and again, she gave me those pissed of look. seriously.. whats with you tae?!~ _(LOL don't you get it yet? haha) _

I gulp down my saliva when I saw how angry she was looking at me. I look back to the front afraid of the stare my girlfriend gave me.

finally.. the run that feel like forever finally finish, I collapse onto the floor and trying to catch my breath when I finally finish the last lap. suddenly , somenone handed me a bottle of water that I really need right now and snacth it without looking over who's the giver. after drinking half the bottle I finally look up.

I was shock seeing that, minkyoung was the one who gave me the water she smile to me as I hung my mouth over the water bottle. I blink my eyes for a while, just then.. a familiar danshin coming into my direction walking to me with a water bottle in her hand.

she was practically smiling when she saw me holding the water bottle that minkyoung gave me, her smile fade away when she knew that the girl infront of me had given me the water.

then I realize, she must be going back to the locker room to take those water bottle for me.. taee~

she then shoot a death full glare that she usually show when someone is messing up with her belongings.. she grip onto her water bottle and eying on the water bottle. I gulp down my saliva and hand back the water back to minkyoung, she don't even know about taeyeon presence behind her, and help me to stand up. after I stand infront of her, she wipe away my dripping sweats and beam a smile, afterward, she gladly drink the water down on her water bottle that's used to drink earlier. andwae~ I carefully look at the remain unmove danshin behind her and saw she was glaring at the tip of the water bottle that I used earlier being inserted inside minkyoung mouth.

I can see that she was totally pissed of 100 % right now, when her gripped onto the bottle tighten, without any notice, she throw away her bottle onto the floor and walk away leaving me and minkyoung in shock with her action. Minkyoung almost chock drinking the water and turn around.

"what was that?" she ask me. I look at the walking danshin girlfriend of mine until she was out from the gym.

"um~ miahne, I have to go, thanks for the water minykoung-shi" with that I left her dumbfounded and ran after my sulking dorky girlfriend.

**Taeyeon Pov**

it was then when we're finally finish the hell like 3 lap running around the ennourmes gym. I stop in my track to catch breath on the finish line when I saw tiffany collaps in exaushtion. I bit my lips and think.. 'haa~ what am I thinking.. I shouldn't be jealous of that little laughing session she had with that minkyoung' after that, I smile to myself and go toward my locker to grab a water bottle from the changing room locker.

I happily skip a steps toward the gym to handed my girl a drink. but, the moment I step inside the gym.. I already saw some irritating sight. it's that girl again.. I hissed under my breath. but then, what I saw next really pissed me.. she even give tiffany her water, and whats worse, she accept it! whats the point of me bringing her this water then? my smile fade away instantly and look at the girl on the floor and she was looking at me as well.. my face definatly show's what I feel right now.

she handed the water bottle to the girl and help tiffany to stand up. but then.. the moment tiffany had stand up, she drink the left over water from the bottle and using the same spot that tiffany was drink before.

I can feel a fire start to raised up inside me.. rage building in me, making it hard to control my breathing. I grip onto my water bottle tigher. feeling so pissed off right now, I throw away the bottle down to the floor and walk away from the irritating scene before my eyes. I walk out angrily and stomping my feet in ever move I make.

"urghhh! what was that about! how could she just drink that water from someone she barly know in less then half an hour! plus! that girl is definatly flirting with her! damn it ! damn damn damn! surprisingly I dint go there and punch her! ugh!" I say cursing down the hallway. but then, I can hear an angelic voice calling out my name.. I fasten my steps but the latter much more faster than me.

"tae tae! please stop!" she say while grabbing onto my wrist firmly. I greeted my teeth still feels the stingy raging feelings inside my heart making me stuborn.

"ugh let go of me!" I shout at her making her let go of my wrist imidiatly.. startle by my sudden outburst. I can hear that she was stop in her step. I keep on walking without looking back. but suddenly regreatting my act. but then..

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she shout at me, making me completely stop from walking. I greeted my teeth and clench my fist into a ball. but dint budge to turn around face her, afraid that my outburst might show out again.

"first you're all over of me! being so horny and touchy here and there! but now? you're suddenly mad about me drinking from someone else water bottle?!" she yelled, making my ear stingy at her loud picth high note voice. I dare my self and turn around.

her eyes widen looking at me, as my eyes starting to get watery.. damn jealousy!

"it's Not just a water bottle okay~ it's her water bottle. the one she oftenly used" I say trying to keep in the water inside my eyes from flowing down.

"there really is nothing tae!~ I just drink from it, so whats the problem with that?" she ask me as in concern about me. that's it.

"it's not nothing! she drank from it after you used it! it also can be consider as an indirect kiss! and whats more tippani! you're acting all giggy with her all the time when we were paired up! laughing here and there~ as if I dint watch it! she was so all over you! cant you see she was flirting with you!?" I say to her, still trying my best to hold back the tears that's been waiting to fall down freely onto my check.

"but tae~ that's just.. aww~ taee~ it's nothing what you think it is~ why are you even act like this.." she say to me, and approach me slowly.

"it's not nothing tippani! you cant do that infront of my eyes! I'M JEALOUS OKAY! JEALOUS!"

finally, the tears I hold back fall down onto my check.

she was speechless and stop on her track on approaching me. I look down onto my feet and clench my fist. I hissed down my breath and cursed my self mentally.

'I hate jealousy! damn it!'

"tae tae~~" that's the only word she say to me when she proceed on hugging me onto her embrace.

I dint reaspond back as I was still feeling the stingy feeling inside of me.. but it slowly soften upon hearing everword she wisper to me.

"miahne~ wurjima.. miahne.. I dint notice it.. tae~ miahne" she say while nuzzling her head onto the crock of my neck, she then look directly at me and wipe my drying tears.

"I'm sorry~ forgive me~" she say to me while holding her smiling with pressing her lips together not wanting to let her blushing face in sigh and her smile befor my eyes. I look away but slowly sneaking my arms around her waist.

"I know you're going to smile and laugh at my childishness.. just laugh" I say to her. but I only herd a little giggle from her and her hand onto my chin making my face look at her again.

"annya~ I was just happy.. that you were jealous.. aww~ tae~ you were so jealous until it makes you cry~ you're so cute!~" she say to me making me blush even more. I pout at her and look away again.

"tae tae Is jealous~~" she say again teasing me.. I look back at her and push her against the wall pinning her against it. she was shock with it but still smiling her most dazzling smile to me.. with her eyes forming an eye-smile..

"you do that again.. I promise I will kill who ever that person are that trying to flirt with you" I say to her, treathing her. she just simply chuckle at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. looking directly into my eyes, still smiling.

"arasso~" she say cutely using her agyoo all over me.

"and one more thing.. don't you ever smile like this for someone else. your eyesmile is mine remember?" she then tittle her head and hold back her smile, but nodded her head in agreement.

"why are you so happy about?" I asked her kindda get annoying. finally she laugh it out and nuzzle her nose with mine.

"you that is~ you're so cute when you're jealous taee~ and.. I feel like you love me so much more when you're like this~" I look away blushing.

"it's not good for me, I stink! I hate being jealous. I hurt me" I say honestly. she wrapped her arms around my neck even more tighter and bring my head toward her face.

"I know~" with that.. our lips meet and we're kissing lovingly at each other. but then, we heard a voice coming out from the gym. I quickly move away from her breaking our kiss.

all our classmate was now heading out from the gym and going onto the locker room. tiffany hold onto my hand and smile at me..

"gaja, let's go change" I smile dorkly at her and she dragged me along with her to the changing room. on the way there, we suddenly meet minkyoung that's also on her way to the changing room.

my hand tigther on tiffany hand, knowing that I was tense up when seeing her. afraid that I might do something else. she squezz back my hand and look at me while smiling and mouthed.

'gwenchana' I slightly look away as minkyoug greet her.

"hye Stephanie~" she say's with her obviously flirting tone. I greeted my teeth trying not to look at her.

"hye Minkyoung-shi.. um, thanks for the water back then. but.. next time, I will only drink one from my girlfriend bottle.. because, it will be inappropriate for me drinking from someone else bottle, when I got my girlfriend all along" I look at her surprisingly she say that we are a couple to minkyoung. minkyoung seem to be hurt, knowing that we are together. but then, I smirk to her and grab onto tiffany waist and bring her closer to me. i stare deathly at her making her shiver just looking at my gaze.

tiffany in respond hugged me back by my waist and smile at minkyoung.

she seems to be speechless and her hand grip on the bottle tighten. I yet again smirk looking at tiffany that's been hugging me back. I look at the girl infront of us and smirk proudly at her.

"we-well.. that's o-okay~ aha aha.. I guess" she say back to tiffany. tiffany then nodded her head and I look at minkyoung again. she was about to leave us to go somewhere else before I stopped her.

"minkyoung-shi.. just because we are classmate.. doesn't mean that I cant do anything to you. next time, I saw you flirting with my girl again.. I'll make sure your leg's and arms are not moving and you cant even recognize your own face anymore. got it?" I say to her with my cold tone. she froze in her position but nodded. cant believe she saw this side of me.

"that's good. you better remember it.. tippani gaja" with that I shoot my last glare to her and make way to the changing room with tiffany in my arms.

"ouw~ someone over protective~" she say to me, I then giggle a little and hug her even more.

"only with you.."

we both smile while heading to the changing room.. and go to the next period.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

1 week has gone after the gym incident where I saw.. ehem! minkyoung and tiffany and got.. well, just skip that part. it was now Monday morning now, I decide to stay home instead of going to tiffany's house. that one week has been living hell for us the top class. Ms Park make us study like hell! grr~ why is she so mean to us? *sigh* and, because of that, I cant spend to much time with tiffany, not just that, it also because she was in her period.. I don't want to go too close, because I'm afraid that I cant control myself like before. ehee..

I woke up early this morning to spend time with my family before I decide to go on a holiday trip with my wife. I do my morning routin, take a bath and put some cloth on and send a morning text to my sleepy pani. after sending the text message. I go out from my room and close the door. because I wake up early, my sister is still sleeping on the room opposite from my room. I smile to myself and decide to teased her for a bit.

I tiptoe going to her room and slowly open the door, to my surprise. she's awake already. ==

"ah? unnie? taeyeon unni! good morning! you wake up early today~ are you going somewhere?" she ask me with her heart warming smile. I return back her smile and shake my head lightly. I return to my normal position and walk normaly to her side and sit with her on the bed, she looks like she just finish bathing.

"annya~ I just want to stay home today.. and spend time with my adorable little dongsaeng~" I say to her back and ruffle her wet hair and give her a little laugh seeing how pissed she was when I did that.

"aaa~ unnie!~ don't do that~ *pouting*" I move back from her and put both my hand in the air.

"please hayeon na~ don't do the agyoo to me!" I reply back to her, when I know she's going to use her ultimate weapons when she doesn't want me to teased her more.

she laugh at me and hug me from the side. "unnie~ I miss you.. I'm glad you choose to stay home today. *smile widely* but, how about tiffany unnie? you're always with her, I think she will be lonely alone at home" I smile to her and hugged her back. I rested my head above her and inhale the scent that only my sister can produce.

"anni~ she's spending time with Jessica today, she Jessica and her sister going to have their girls day out. hahaha" I say to my sister. I kindda feel its funny, because she say I shouldn't be worried about her, and say's that, I shouldn't tag along, because it's their girls day out.

when I ask back why I cant tag along, she reply by saying. "well taetae~ it's our GIRLS day out, and.. I just feel that you will be boring if you follow us" I giggle at her when we talk about this at school. I reply her back and wishper into her ears.

"so.. what you trying to say is.. I'm a 'guy', and I will be boring if I go too. is that it?" afterward, she blush furiously and nodded her head like a kid before answering me.

"we-well.. ye-yeah~ you always be like that. be-because, I'm your wife remember?" after that I keep on teasing her and the school just end like that.

back to me and hayeon.

"oh? their girls day out? why dint you go too?" I look at her and smile. "well~ erm.. like I say, I just want to spend time with you and umma today" with that she beam me her cute smile.

"but, unnie, who's krystal? I haven't heard of her name before" "oh, kyrstal? dint I tell you already just now? well~ she's sica little sister. she just come here about.. erm, 2 weeks ago. I think she's going to attend the same school as you hayeon 's around the same age as you did, I'm not sure though, I dint ask about this to sica" she nodded her head and suddenly smile.

"jinja? ehee.. I'm looking forward to meet her then" I tittle my head in confuse and just smile to her. "okay then~ well, let's head downstairs now, I think umma already prepair the breakfast for us" with that, both of us head downstairs and greet my umma.

we take our breakfast and talk about various things as I rarely spending time with my family nowadays. just then, I remember about the trip I plan to go with tiffany and decide to ask my mom.

"umm~ umma, I was wondering, is grandma still using the island on the jeju area?" she then stop from eating for a while to answer me. "um? the island? well.. nae, I think she's done using it, since she told me the meeting with the Europe company gone , I presume she's not there anymore. you should ask her yourself taeyeon na~ but.. waeyo?" she explain and ask me back on the same time. I smile to her and look away for a while, because suddenly blush invades my checks. "jinja ya?! assaaa~ well.. I was planning on bringing ti-tippani there, and um.. it's school holiday. I just want her to be close with our family" she then suddenly smirk at me and holding back her laughter.

"why are you even blushing telling me this taenggo a? hahaha, is that soo~ well, if that's the cast, you should give your grandma a call.. its like ages since the last time you call her" I look away from her since she saw me blushing, but then. I bit my lips when I found out about the truth in my umma words. aegoo~ I'm such a bad grand daughter. "I know umma~ *sigh* arasso~ I will give her a call after this *smile*"

my umma then just continue with her breakfast and after a while we finish eating. Hayeon and I head to the living room to spend some quality time together and watch some movie and television show. she sat herself beside's me and hugged me tightly and suggel her head onto my stomach. I look down at her and smile, she's just soo cute! I reach out my hand behind her back and hug her.

she turn on the tv's and search for her favouret show. 'pororo' I giggle and teased her about the pororo thing, making me recived a smack on my arm from her. "what ever unnie, pororo is cute! and whats wrong in watching them? just because I'm 15 years old _(I decide to make Hayeon 15 years old to fit her with her character in the future. aegoo~ miahne!) _doesn't mean I cant watch them.. hump! *puffing her check*" i laugh at her more and just admit defeats.

"a-a-a~ arasso arasso~ aegoo.. kid" she then grin widely and continue on watching them while hugging me. I remember that I had to call my grandma and decide to call. with using the other free hand I grab my phone that I place on the small coffee table besides the sofa. I slide open my phone and search for grandma contact. I found it and smile while tapping the call button.

"hayeon, slow down the volume, I'm going to call grandma" I say to my sister, she nodded and slow down the tv's volume.

after a while of waiting for her to pick up. she finally answer it.

Granny: yeoboseo~

Tae: harabeoni! annyong~ it's me.. Taeyeon

Granny: omo~ taengoo.. ahaha.. it has been a while since the last time you call me. how are you my dear?

Tae: *blushing* eaa~ grandma.. miahne, I've been busy with school.. and tip- and my friend. ehehe. well, I'm just fine, infact me and my dance club team just won the dance competition held in seoul last month!

Granny: omoOo~ jinja ya? *husky laugh* chukae taenggo.. how's Hayeon doing? did she like her new school?

Tae: hayeon? haha.. nae~ she's just fine grandma, she's laying beside me right now watching pororo, so childish. hahaha *slap* ouch! Kim Hayeon! what was that for~ aish~ jinja! omo, ya yah!

Granny: hahahaha~

Hayeon: grandma! I miss you! "yah! hayeon na! unnie still talking to grandma! give back the phone! you little.." *hayeon running away from tae* ahahaha! aaaaaa! unnie go away!

Granny: what are you two doing?~ hahaha.. omo~ kids.. don't fight~!

I ran toward her, grab her colar and take the phone from her, earning an endless laughing from her. after I let go of her she speed of to the living room after I chase her to the kitchen.

Tae: *panting* aish~ that little.. miahne grandma, she just like to teased me~ *yelling to hayeon* "just wait after this you brat!"

Granny: aegooo~ hahaha… stop fighting with your own sister taenggo a~ well, tell hayeon granny misses her too..

Tae: *pouts* arasso..

Granny: so, taenggo.. is there anything that you want to tell grandma?

Tae: oh, ah! nae nae~ um.. grandma.. I was wondering.. can I come to family private island on Wednesday?

Granny: so you want to come there? sure taenggo~ you can come there as you please~ *chuckle* you don't have to tell grandma about this.. besides, the island soon will be under your name taeyeon na~

tae: I just.. want to let you know I used it.. ehehe, so, you don't mind?

Granny: well, grandma dint used it in a while now, it's good that someone from our family go there and occupy the island.. besides, Butler Jung and all the maids must be feeling boring now.. it's a good thing you come there. it's been a long time since you last go and visit the island right?

Tae: nae~ *scratching her head* it's really been a long time.. haha, I wonder how Butler jung look like now. hahahaha

Granny: you will be surprise taeyeon.. he's been um.. into a lot of change since the last time you see him. but, taenggo.. may grandma know who are you taking to the island?

Tae: *blush* i-i-its ma-my erm.. *gulping* (should I tell grandma? will she be mad at me if I tell her I will be bringing tiffany there? and will she accept the fact that her grand daughter has a girlfriend? ottohke~)

Granny: taeyeon? are you still there?

Tae: ah! nae nae! nae haraboni~ well.. I will be bringing my f-friend.. yeah! that's right, my friend, since it's school holiday. I just want to spend time with them.

Granny: ow~ I see.. well then, you can come as you please taeyeon. just call Butler jung to inform him about your arrival and he will take care the rest. arasso?

Tae: nae grandma~ I will.. thank you for letting me occupying the island.

Granny: aegoo taenggo~ like I say.. it's the family island.. and soon will be yours. you can come anytime..

Tae: ah~ nae.. ehehe.

Granny: well then taeyeon, grandma have to go now.. I must go to a meeting after this, so. grandma wishes you to have fun while at there. and do inform Butler jung ok?

Tae: (oh I will have fun ofcourse~ *smirk*) nae grandma~ gomawo~ have a great day.. annyonng!

Granny: haha.. ea.. annyong taeyeo na. say hello to your mom and hayeon for me. I have to go. bye~

Tae: arasso.. bye..

End Call

I walk toward the living room and saw that umma was now sitting besides hayeon together watching pororo, I giggle to myself and sat beside my mom.

"so, what did grandma say taenggo?" she ask me while half smiling.

"she says okay~ and oh! umma, grandma say's hai to you and hayeon, speaking of hayeon.." I glare at her and she imidiatly get off from the sofa and speed of to the kitchen while screaming.

I get up from my sit and chase after her. "yah! you brat! come back here! ugh!"

"yah! you two~ stop it already~" I herd my umma yelling at the both of us. I ignore her say's and keep on chasing hayeon. we both laughing and giggling on the little play we had. after that, I spend the rest of the evening with my family with watching tv,do some gardening on the back,playing badminton with hayeon,heling my umma to fix broken pipe, wash my car and play again with hayeon.

it really was a great evening with my family.

Night time

after helping my umma cooking dinner, I ran upstairs to take some bath after spending time with my little sister playing this and that with her. I kindda feel tired and take a bath to refreshinening my body.

10 minutes after that, I got out from the bathroom and put my casual night cloth. a light blue baggy t-shirt and light green shorts short. I tide up my short blonde hair into a pony tail and put my glasses on. I sat on my bed and took out my phone. I search on the contact list and tap my most fav contact of all to send a messege to.. my wife!

_ to my love panie 3_

_pani a~ how was your day going on? did the shopping going well? and most important thing~ did you miss me? ehehehe.. _

_send at 7.15pm_

_from my love panie 3_

_tae tae! aww~ nae~ I miss you.. so much~ __L__why you dint send me any text today?~ I guess you're having a great time with hayeon. ^^ well, the shopping goes well on the beginning.. not until Jessie ruin it by sleeping on the changing room for like ½ hour! me and krystal tought that she was lost or something! and I was about to call you and yuri,but luckily by that time. kyrstal found her sleeping on the chair inside the changing room. ==" I was about to scold her but, just before I wanted to scold her, kyrstal already done it for me. haha XD_

_receive at 7.16pm_

_to my love panie 3_

_ahaha! really? haha, Jessica is just so funny, and a sleepyhead. I just glad that she's fine.. un~ nae, I was busy spending time with her and umma~ ah! tippani! I've already confirm about our holiday trip! prepare your things and luggage.. we're going to leave this Wednesday. hee! ^^ so excited!_

_send at 7.17pm_

_from my love panie 3_

_what? really? this Wednesday? okay~ but.. where are we going tae?_

_receive at 7.17pm_

_to my love panie 3_

_haha! it's a surprise! I'm not going to tell you~ just get ready okay. I'll come and pick you. be ready on morning. we gonna leave early. ehee.._

_send at 7.18pm_

_from my love panie 3_

_aww~ tae!~ you're so mean! but, I like surprise! ehehe.. but, I just wanted to remind you.. I'm still on my period. you know~ the remaining days.. after the period.. I still have it.. so don't try to think anything byun! I know what are you thinking right now Kim._

_receive at 7.19pm_

_to my love panie 3_

_what~ I dint think of anything~ I just want to spend time with my beloved wife! that's all~ :P well, who's the one that byun here? thinking of me think about such thing~~ well hwang, what exactly did you think about my thought anyway? can you describe it in word to me? XD_

_send at 7.19pm_

_from my love panie 3_

_Kim taeyeon! ugh! I hate you! hump! _

_receive at 7.20pm_

_to my love panie 3_

_I love you too tippani! forever doess! aww~ hahaha._

_send at 7.20pm_

_from my love panie 3_

_ugh! mienie.._

_reveice at 7.21pm_

whit that messge I receive from her, I laugh at it but then feel bad. I miss hear her voice though.. then I press on the contact number and call her.

on phone

Tiff: what

Tae: aww~ did my pani angry with my teased~~*teasing tone*

Tiff: *puffing her check* no I'm not! hump!

Tae: well yes you are~~ pani pani tippani~*still in teasing tone*

Tiff: ugh! you're just so mean, you know what exactly I was going to say, yet, you have to teased. hump!

Tae: aw~ pani.. hahaha! ara ara~ miahne jagiya~ but.. seriously, are you thinking that I was going to..

Tiff: TAEEE~!

Tae: ahhahaha! arasso arassoo~ haha, but.. even if we cant do it.. can I still touch your body and your marshmallow ?! I promise I wont go any further!

Tiff: marshmallow?

Tae: nae! your butt! aaaaaaaa! so soft~

Tiff: *blush* KIM TAEYEON!

Tae: but tippani~ really~ I wont.. I will only touch your body and my beloved marshmallow .. I wont go under.. really, jinja!

Tiff: why are you always horny tae?~ *sigh* and since when you're naming my body part? seriously, marshmallow? aegoo.. keep your hand to yourself Kim. *show her tounge* I don't care, it's your punishment for the teased you do just now.

Tae: bwo!? annya!~ tippani~ bu-bu-but

Tiff: no BUT BUT!

Tae: yes BUTTT~ *smirk*

Tiff: yah~! Byuntaaaaaeeee! stop it! *rolled her eyes* you're becoming more and more hornier since the last time we had.. erm, in the toilet. haa~ I cant believe you're my girlfriend.

Tae: hahaha~ but I'm your byuntae~ *smirk* ah.. the toilet scene.. omo! pani a!~ you reminding me of that scene now, aaii~ I love how you're stroking me tippani.. sooo good~

Tiff: *blush*oh my god. you dint just say that.. stop it taee! *blushing really hard*

Tae: ahaha! aww~ pani.. I miss you.. and our bed time. ehehe *smirk*

Tiff: I cant stop you from your byun mind cant i? haa~ what ever kim taeyeon. *pouts*

Tae: nae! ehehe.. well, have you eaten your dinner?

Tiff: um~ not yet.. Jessie is still cooking with kyrstal right now, and since you're calling, I excused my self from them. how bout you tae?

Tae: eobseo. *smile dorkly* I will be so happy if I can eat you right now pani a! *droolling* omo.. I miss the taste..

Tiff: *blush*iiiyaaah! stop with the byunnnn tae! aegoo~ and stop drooling

Tae: ea? how you know!? ehehe.. you taste so good that's why I drool just by thinking about it. mmm!

Tiff: ahh~ mollaaa~ why are you so turn on right now. jinja..

Tae: tippani.. it's been a long time now~ of course I'm like this. *pout*

Tiff: aww~ tae~ miahne.. but.. I still have it.. *tiffany! are you done with the phone? come and help us! kyrs here just messing everything up! paily!~*

Tae: *frowning* you should go.. I can hear Jessica shouting until here, it hurt my ear hearing her high picth voice.

Tiff: yea.. I should, okay then, you should have your dinner too tae~ and.. um.. maybe I will let you touch me when we were there. on the island.

Tae: *brithen up* JINJA!?

Tiff: don't get to excited kim byuntae, I agree because I feel that your byuness cant be control anymore. not that I forgive about your teased toward me. hump! got to go, and stop imagining a byun image of me again!

Tae: jinja!? ASSSSAAAA!~ ehehehe I'm so happy! gyaaa! arasso!~ I wont! cus I know I will touch them soon enough~ mm~ cant wait! haha. annyong pani a~ saranghae!

Tiff: hahaha, such a byun! arasso~ nado saranghae.. bye~

END CALL

I waited for her to hung up the call, then I end it. after the call, I grin widely to myself knowing that I will got to touch her mound and marshmallow! ehehehe.

with that, I head downstairs along with hayeon and eat dinner.

I cant wait to eat my marshmallow! eheeeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

**Tiffany Pov**

After receiving the call from taeyeon on Monday, I cant stop myself from thinking about the trip and where she will take me to, she did mention about an island to me when we where in school. but, I'm not so sure rather she will take me for real to an island. Besides that, what her say to me really makes going crazy! how she say she wanted so badly to touch me and eat me..

oh my god! what am I thinking!? am I turning into a byun just like her? aegoo~ no tiff! no! ~

but.. it really has been long since the last time we make love to one another.. *sigh* well, I wake up early just like she told me too and bring out my laugage along with me onto the living room, just when I wanted to take a sit I heard a knock on the door. I look at my wrist watch and saw it was now 7.30am. wow~ we are going early. its like we're going to school or something.

I smile to myself and get off from the sofa to greet the person on the door. the moment I open the door, I can see a short blonde shorty with a dorky smile plasted on her face. my smile gotten brighter as I saw how flashy and cool she wear her cloth today. I bit my bottom lips because she look soo hot in it. she was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, white skinny jeans with a black boots on, black sunglass and brought a backpack with her. wich is making her looking more cute and handsome in my eyes.

cant help it anymore, I jump right at her and she accept me gladly into her arms and embrace me.

"Tae!" I say to her because I haven't see her in two days now, we only keep in touch with phone call and text messages. I can hear her chuckle right besides my ear as she greet me back.

"ah! morning pani a~ ehehe" she then backup a little from me to take a look at me and smile widely at me. she still using her black sunglass on, just then. when she look at me, she open it and it kindda happen in a slow-mo in my eyes. she look's like the boys in 'boys over flower' taking her glasses slowly and give me her most charming smile ever making me melted with it when she looking at me up and down.

"you look pretty pani a~ and.. I miss you~" I blush with her compliment and show her my tounge. "gomawo, you look handsome yourself tae~ look hot, I like it.." she yet again show me her dorky smile and lean in closer toward my face and resting her forhead on mine.

"ow~ do i? if that so~" with her powerful gaze that making me blushing even more, she leans in closing the gape between us. I close my eyes as I was enjoying every movement she made onto my lips. I respond her kiss as soon as she kiss me, I can feel that she is smirking when she heard my moan when she suck onto my lower lips, ruining my lipstick that I put back then. as I wanting more from her, she stop kissing me and stare at me, leaving my mouth open in agape.

I pout at her and she chuckle. "wae~ you stop.." I ask her. she look away but still hugging my waist with both her arms. "i'm saving it for tonight.." she say making my face blush as red as a tomato. I bit my lips and stomp my feet on the ground like a kid. "but I want it noww~" I don't know why the heck I say that, but.. I just miss her kiss and her warmth on me. she laugh a little at me and just give me a peak onto my lips.

"better?" she say, I look away and cross both my arms. "that's not a kiss" I say childishly at her.

"aww~ tippani..you look so cute when you blush~ ahaha *pinching her check* trust me~ that is a kiss.. well, I think we better be going now, you don't want us to miss the flight right?" she yet again say to me. I look at her with my still blushing face, I put both of my hand onto her face and stare at her.

"it's not a kiss. this is a kiss" after I say that, I pull her face toward me and kiss her passionately. I know she was surprise by my action, but the heck, she respond to me as soon as I kiss her making the both of us kissing roughly in the morning. feeling the needs inside of me, I slowly open my mouth and bite softly onto her lips to make her enter me. she notice it and slide in her tounge inside my mouth making her exploring every part of my mouth. satisfy with her doing and I know she will taking care the rest, I let go of my hand on her face and slowly guiding it onto her neck and wrap it.

her arms that's been hugging my waist was now hugging it more tighly and brought my body closer to her as she was now began to suck onto my tounge. feeling the pleasure she gave me, I let out my moan and that making her more eager to hear more from me. I know that she was turn on right now,because I know I was turn on too. she suck onto my tounge even more and somtime biting it softly. "umm~ tae.. I um.. think.. wee.. should..aaah~ go now.." she nodded her head but still kissing me more. I laugh at her in our kiss and push her slightly making her frown.

"we should go tae~" I say. she then still frowning and bit her lips. "you shouldn't make me do that pani a.. look what have you done? aish jinja.." she say and go inside my apartment to get my laugage. I title my head and look back at her.

"what did I do?" I say to her while fixing my lipstick that's been ruin by her. by that time she already bring my laugage bag outside and look at me.

"*sigh* nothing.. let's go.." I shrug my shoulder and take her hand that's she offer to me. we then walk down with the lift and got into her car. she put my laugage into the back sit beside's her laugage and we are now heading toward the airport.

In the car

Taeyeon Pov

while driving the car, I cant help my self on stealing a glance down onto tiffany's soft tight! because she was wearing a skirt right now, it makes her soft white milky and dealiciously looking tight pop into my sight, not just that. she's the one making me turn on early in the morning like this and left me right after she done it. aegoo~ tippani.. you're killing me with that skirt! aish jinja~

"what are you looking at Kim Taeyeon?" she ask me when she caught me staring at her tight. I just look back on the road and pretend nothing was happen. "look at what?" I ask her back making her smirking at me, she turn her body sideway facing me and grab on on my hand into her hold.

"you know~ you're such a bad liar tae.. hahaha" she say to me while holding onto my left hand.

"you're staring at this don't you?" she say to me while using my her other hand to slightly pushing her skirt up a little revealing her inner tight at me, but not her panties. my eyes widen looking at that sight and suddenly loose control on the driving making the car going sideway, luckily I using my other hand that's on tiffany's hold to control it and making it stable again.

I look at her and stare angrily at her. "yah! don't do that!~ aish jinja! you're going to kill us both you know!~ aegoo~" she then laugh at my action and clapped her hand while her laughing enjoying the sight she saw from me.

"ahaha! you're so funny tae~ hahah! you should see youre face look like when you see my tight~ aahaha! kill us? more like killing you~ haha" I still focusing on the road and just steal a glance at her.

"aegoo~ tippani~ stop it! aish jinja. kamane!~" I say again to her. but yet again, she still keep laughing at me and teased me about it. just then I look quickly at her and said.

"because of what you're doing to me just now and in the morning. I'm not going to let rest in peace tippani" I say to her using my monotone voice. "nae? what did you just say tae?" she say again to me. when I say that to her she was looking outside enjoying the sight, and dint pay attention to what I just say. I smirk to myself and shock my head.

"annya~ I say that we're going to arrived soon" she nodded her head and smile at me. I reply back her smile and wink at her, making her laugh at me.

after several more minute of driving, we're finally arrived at the airport.

when we're arrived at the airport, one of my late father worker a.k.a his former driver is waiting for my arrival. he greeted me as soon as he saw me and tiffany getting of the car and helped me with the laugage.

"good morning ms Kim, do need anything else that I can you with?" he ask me, I smile politely at him and shake my head a little. "ah, morning to you to Jack, um.. no, there's nothing more that you can help, we just need to check in the laugage and ready for the flight. oh, by the way this is my wife Sthepanie Hwang. Tippani, this is my appa most trusted driver when he still alive, Jack has been working with our family since I was in kindergarden. say hello to him" I say to both tiffany and Jack.

"annyonggikaseo, jigeumun, Sthephanie Hwang imnida~" she greeted Jack, I smile seeing how pretty she was today and cant help myself to always hold her on her waist, showing that she is mine. "ah, annyeong Ms Hwang, I'm jack, nice to meet you. I hope can take care mr Kim little daughter when you're having holiday" I smile at jack and hold tiffany closer to me.

"don't worry Jack, I'm the one who going to take care if tiffany with my own life if I can. and besides, Butler Jung is the one going to be incharge of everything" after hearing Butler Jung name, he seems to be more relax and smile comfortably at me and tiffany.

"really? haa~ tank god it was Jung, well then. now I know you both going to be save, I better be going now ms Kim, I'll make sure I'm going to send your care safetly back to your house ms Kim"

"that's good to know Jack, well.. we better be going now. oh, the plane already set right?" I ask him back, he stand up straight and smile at me.

"of course ms Kim, everything has been set just the way you told us too. *smile* I was hoping that you will spare a time paying a visit to the company ms Kim, it's been a while since the last time you go there and have your lesson.." I laugh nervousely at him and look at tiffany that's been a little confuse at our conversation.

"aha aha.. well, I sure does.. well, I will come to the office after coming back from this trip and have my lesson jack, don't worry okay? okay then.. we'll be going now. take a good care of my car ara?" I say to him with a bossy tone. his face turn into a serious one and bow respectly at me and tiffany.

"nae Ms Kim! have a nice trip" I gave him my last smile and drag tiffany along with me into the airport.

"tae,what does he mean by having a lesson at the company? do you have a school there or something?" I giggle a little at what she say as I was now handing over our ticket and checking in our laugage.

"um.. nae~ kindda, you see.. my grandma soon going to pass down the heritage down to me, when it supposed to be pass to my father. but, as you know my appa leaves us earlier, so.. the hair to my family company goes down to me. because I was still young to taking over the company. my grandma was now handling it for my behalf.. before I can take care of it, I must first study about the business and how to manage the company." tiffany just nodded her head while her mouth open a little from hearing to my story.

"wait~ you're the hair to the Kim's corporation?" she ask me, I then slightly look away and nodded my head.

"why you seems to be shock pani a~ is not that you're not an hair yourself" I say back. she then frown at what I just say and look away.

"that's true.. but.. I don't really want to be the one who's taking over the company tae~ it's to burden some. I don't like it.." while she say's that to me, the girl seems to be shock seeing my name and look at me suspiciously.

"chogi~ are you.. Mr Kim's daughter?" she ask me. I look at tiffany and back to her.

"well.. nae~ yes I am. waeyo?" she then smile widely at me and clapped her hand. "omo!~ I don't know mr Kim daughter could be this pretty!~ aah! it's really nice to meet you ms Kim!" I giggle a little at her and take her hand that she's been held out to me.

"I'm not that pretty~ ms.." she just look at me amused by me, she then look at tiffany and suddenly her smile fade. "are you here with your friend?" she ask me, I then look weirdly at her and answer her back. "chogi~ are you going to check us in or going to interview us ms? and.. it's none of your business to ask such question.." she then smile apologeticly at me and move on her work quickly.

I turn back to face tiffany and look at her. "pani a~ about that company thing.. let's continue about it the next time ok? now~ let's just enjoy our trip!~" I say excitedly to her. she then smile widely at me and show me her precious eyesmile to me. after that, the girl handed me back our ticket and we are now heading toward our company private jet.

"wait tae, arnt we going to take that plane?" she ask me, I just smile to her and shake my head.

"anni~ we're going to take my plane" she widen her eyes and look at me. "your plane?!" I smile dorkly at her and laugh. "aahaha! well.. not mine, but our company's.. it consider as mine too. since I will be the one who's going to be taking over the company in the future.. gaja!" she chuckle a bit and we are now entering the plane with the help of the flight attendance and the steward in it. we took our sit on the middle of the plane as tiffany sit next to me.

while she was adjusting her sit belt. I call one of the steward and reminds her.

"I don't want any intruder going into this space along this flight, not until I call you, then you will come. got it?" I say to her with demanding tone. she nodded her head and smile to me.

"please enjoy the ride ms Kim, I hope you're comfortable with our service. have a great flight" after that, she leaves us both and we are now ready to be set off.

In the plane

while we are now on the plane heading to our family island, tiffany been reading a magazine and ignore me. I cant keep my head thinking straight as my eyes keep's on staring at her tight all the time, remembering that she turn me on this morning, suddenly I feel it again now. I bit my lips when she move her leg, watching every movement that she made really makes me crazy. I move myself closer to her and see what she was reading.

"tippani~" I call her. she just look at me for a while and move her attention back to the magazine.

"pani a~~" I call for her again, this time she smile a bit. "nae~ tae.." I smile dorkily and place my hand ontop of her tight. "what you're reading?" I ask.

"well~ a magazine of course…" she answer me back short and simple. I pout my lips but then, feeling that my hand already ontop of her tight, I smirk looking at it. "pani~ play with me.. I'm bored~" I say again.

"taee~ I'm reading this now~ can we play later?" I frown at her and smirk again. "but I want to play with you now~" she then look at me and pout her lips. "give me 5 minute, I want to finish reading this. besides~ it's denis oh! in this magazine!~" she say to me. I frown at her when I heard she say a male idol name. "fine~ I play by myself then" she smile at me and nodded her head.

"that's good. let me finish reading this" with that, I look down onto her tight and slowly move my hand on her tight making her shock with it. "yah! what are you doing tae?" when she was about to let down the magazine, I push it back up and shush her.

"what do you think I'm doing? I'm having fun now.. you just continue reading that article about that denis guy, and let me play by myself.. you don't want to miss reading that article don't you?" I say to her. she then bit her lips and just continue her reading.

"b-but.. tae~ people might see you" she say to me as I'm now stroking her right tight with my hand. "um~ I don't think there will be anyone dare to enter this area tippani.. now shush, let me play with this.." she then sigh at me and chuckle a little. "don't you dare to go any futher tae" I smirk at her and beam a smile. "I wont! ehehe" she then continue her reading and I turn my body fully to the side facing her.

because she was wearing a skirt.. I slowly pushing her skirt up and stroke her tight slowly making her gasp with my action. I lean closer to her and ending up laying next to her neck. I intently breath out my breath making it tickling her neck with my warm breath. I can feel that she's shivering with it. my hand keep on stroking her tight and was now going up and down onto her inner tight.

I look at what she was reading and saw that denis guy face on the page. I bit my lips trying NOT to get jealous when I know that my pani like this guy over me. I slowly going onto her ear and bite her earlope softly making her realesed a soft and audible moan.

"you don't mind if I bite you don't you?~" I say seductively at her. without waiting for her answer, I lower my head and title it to lick onto her neck. as I was busy licking and biting softly onto her neck, my hand was now going further and further to reach down onto her lower region.

just then, I bite onto her neck hard and suck onto it. "ahh!~ taee.. hmm~ s-stop~ people might see~" I ignore her and continue on sucking her neck intentionly to make a mark on her neck. as I know my last mark was gone, and I'm going to make a new one on her.

"shhh~ pani a~ just continue your reading.. but please turn to the next page" I say, she then look at me slowly because I was still sucking onto her neck.

"you're doing this mm.. because you're jealous..ooh~ of denis oh don't you?" she say.. to me. I then let go of the mark and look into her eyes from the side. "what if it's true? what you're going to do about it pani a?" she then bit her lips and look away. "he's just an idol that I admire tae~ nothing more.. it's you I love the most.." with that, I smirk hearing what she say.

"is that so? well.. I knew I was wayyy better good looking than he does.. hahahaha!" I say praising myself. she then turn again to face me and laugh at what I just say. she let throw away the magazine and hug my neck. "well~ yes you are cutie~ my handsome tae.." I blush with what she say and kiss her lips once again.

after awhile of kissing she break out the kiss and we both stare onto each other eyes. she smile at me and show me her eyesmile that makes my heart beat everytime it form into a cressent moon for me. I look down from her eyes and down onto the love bite that I make just now. it's not good enough and look back at her.

"pani a~ i still want to make my mark on you~" I say to her using my agyoo.. although I don't know how to use it, but it just come just like that.

she laugh at me and slap my arms, "aww tae.. phabo!" I show her my tounge and lower my head to where I was bite before. I slowly suck down onto her neck and bite it to make my mark on her.

I sneak my hand down onto her shirt and into her bare stomach. I can feel that she was tense up the moment I make a skin contact with her. she move her head sideway to make things easier for me. I travel my hands up and was now ontop of her right mound. when I was just about to caressed it, suddenly we heard an announcement from the captain, saying that we will arrived in a short time.

we both shock with the announcement and I quickly let go of tiffany. we both giggle at what just happen and I caressed her face using my hand and kiss her lips again but this time just a quick kiss.

after been in a flight for 1 and a half hour of flight we finally arrived at my family's island. called the Kim's island.

the moment our plane landed on the island, tiffany seems to be over excited knowing that we are now landed onto an island. "aaa! we're on an island tae! an island! I cant wait to get out from this plane!" she say to me. I giggle seeing how excited she was and unbuckle her sitbelt.

as soon as the plane was stop we both stand up from our sit and was now taking out our laugage with the help of the stewardess. tiffany walk's beside me and hugged me from the side as we are now heading onto the door, ready to get out from it.

"you ready?" I ask her. she look back at me with her cheerfull face and nodded her head like a kid.

"nae! ready!" she say, I chuckle at her attitude and hugged her even more. then, suddenly, someone open the door from the outside and then.. come in the sea breeze hitting our face making we know that we are now, definatly on an island.

I look at her face and saw that her mouth was open in agape, and her eyes widely open, her hand was now covering her mouth and her hair flying freely with the help from the wind's blow.

she was speechless looking at the sight she was seeing right now infront of her eyes. I smile seeing how shock and happy she was looking at this island. I move to her side even more and hugged her. "i-I cant believe that we're here tae~ and plus… oh my god.. this is beautiful.."

I smile again and look at the way she was looking. I look up onto the sky and inhale the refreshing air on the island. I close my eyes enjoying the sea breeze hitting my face.. it's been a long time now..

I take in a deep breath and say it to her..

"pani a~ welcome to the Kim's island..ehee"

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

"welcome to the Kim's island pani a~" I herd taeyeon say's to me. I turn to look at her and cant help myself but to keep on smiling to her. she then giggle seeing how excited and happy I'm about coming here grab my hand and lead me toward the stairs .

I can see that someone was now waiting for us on the other side of the long bridge.

"wait taetae~ did you just say the Kim's island? is this your family island?!" I asked her shock hearing about it. she then nodded her head and smile dorkily at me. "um~ nae! ehehe.. surprise! haha" I pout at her and slap her arms playfully. "well then, let's go now pani a~ I got more to show you.. ehehe" "jinja?" I reply back and she nod her head.

after successfully going down the stairs and onto the port, I can see that there was a red Mercedes benz waiting for us on the ground, with a middle age man standing by the car side. a smile plasted on his face as he saw that Taeyeon and I were approaching him now.

"Butler Jung!" say's taeyeon greeting to the middle age guy with a happy smile on her face. I look at her confuse but just follow her like a child.

"omo~ *bow* Ms Taeyeon-shi~ it's been a long time since I last saw you~ *smile kindly* how have you been?" he ask taenggo as soon as we are now arrived infront of him. "ah~ I'm fine Butler Jung ah~ omo!~ you look so handsome now Appa Junggie-shi! haha! and, yeah~ it really is been a while.. ehehe.. miahne~" she say. butler jung then smile to her and was now looking at me.

"*manly laugh* I'm not that different than before ms taenggo-shi.. ah, is this your friend Ms Kim?" taeyeon then look at me and hugged me from the side. "annya~ he's my girlfriend! ehee~ meet Stephanie Hwang, she's in the same class as I do back in seoul.

*smile*" my eyes then widen when I herd she say's boldly to someone else that I'm her girl. I smile nervousely at the now having his serious look on his face. but then, he gave me his most heart warming smile ever to me making me feel like he was my father.

"oh, so you're the one that Mss Kim told me about.. my gosh~ you're as pretty as she told me.. *smile* it was nice meeting you ms Hwang, I'm Jung Tae Hyun, but please call me Butler Jung as that was ms Taeyeon keep on referring me to.." I blush with his compliment and hold onto taeyeon arms even more, pressing it toward my body.

"ah~ nae~ It was nice to meet you too Butler Jung~" I say back to him. "well then, can we go now?" taeyeon ask him, he then nodded his head and bow a little. "yea Ms Taeyeon, we can go to the villa now. everything has been prepare for you and your girlfriend" taeyeon smile to him and patted his back.

"that's good.. appa! ehehe" he just can smile back to her and open the car door for the both of us. after entering the car tiffany leans toward me and wishper.

"tae~ so, basically.. everything on this island.. is.. your family possession?" I look at her and chuckle a little. "nae~" she then had her mouth open in gape and then blink her eyes a few times.

"I cant believe that you've been hiding about your status from all those people in school for like forever. how did you do it?" I ask her, curious about it. she yet again let out another chuckle and caressed my check. "um~ that's easy.. you just don't have to show it pani a~" after that, she signale to butler Jung and he nodded in respond then left the terminal to go toward her family villa.

...

I cant keep my eyes close as I was now still looking outside the car capturing every sight that I saw in this private island. I can hear there was a giggle coming from behind me, but I just ignore it since I was too busy in absorbing the sight.

the island was surrounded by the blue ocean, trees and a peak can be seen along the mountant. there were a lot of tropical trees surrounding this island, the sky was so bright and it makes the island more beautiful with the reflection and oh~ this athmostphere we're so breathtaking.. I cant describe it more in word. after several more of minute of car riding. finally we reach at Tayeon's family villa.

it was located further away from the port and it was place on the island highest place, because it was located ontop of the tall hills, we can see the island full view from it. the moment I step out from the car, I can see the villa infront of my bare eyes. my mouth open in agape as I see how beautiful and modern the house look, not just that. the design was filled with luxury and not to mention we can saw the island clear view from the villa.

I place both of my hand on my mouth cant believe that I saw such view infront of my eyes. back then In America, It was rare for me to go to this kind of place since I barely got time to do soo.

Taeyeon then stand beside me and hold onto my waist while looking at the same thing as I do.

"isn't it beautiful? hee~ pani a~ this is my Villa, welcome!" she yet again say it to me. but whats more surprising me, it was HER villa! not her family!

"wait, yours? I thought were going to go to your family villa?" I ask her, she then show me her tounge and smile dorkily. "annya~ I don't want to go there just yet. maybe we can go later. but now~~ I just want to spend time with you pani a~ you don't want someone else bothering you right? *smirk*" after that, I can see that she was now smirking like an old pervert guy that she always gave me look. I just look away and blush with what she just say.

"a-arasso~ I don't mind tae" she then snuggle more to me and kiss my check lightly. "that's good then! eheee" with that, she pull me into inside the villa and let butler jung take care our laugage.

after he place our laugage into the house, taeyeon turn to him and have a few word with him. while she was taking her time talking to him. I find myself cant keep my mouth shut seeing how breathtaking the interior was..

I walk toward the kitchen and saw that it show's the ocean full view from the counter top the moment I step into the kitchen. i keep myself busy by looking around not until someone sneak onto my waist and pulled me into a hug from behind.

I smile to myself, knowing who exatly that person was and hold onto her arms that's hugging me. she put her head ontop of my shoulder and kiss my check from the side while giving me her charming smile.

"how do you like our villa pani a?" she ask me, I then tittle my head and look at her in confuse.

"our villa?" I ask back. she then nodded her head and pulled me toward her even more while inhaling onto my hair and close her eyes enjoying my scence.

"un~ nae~ Our~ villa.. my appa built this villa 2 years before he pass away.. after this villa fully complete. he left me with this.. before.. he said, this villa was meant for me and my love one in the future. so~ tippani.. you're the first one that I take here.. ever since this villa was complete" she say to me. I was touch by what she say to me and hold onto the side of her check hearing her story.

"jinja ya? aww~ taee… miahne~" she then giggle against my ear making me feels her warm breath tickling my ear. "annya~ gwenchana~ I'm happy that you're the one that I brought here pani a"

after that, I turn my face sideway to face her and she was indeed looking at me, she smile to me and I can see how happy she was at this moment. I reply her smile by giving my famous eyesmile while she lean in to kiss me. I close my eyes as one of my hand was still holding onto her check. I can feel that her hold onto my waist began to tightening as our kiss become more and more passionate.

I groan and moan in the kiss when she began to move her hand onto my stomach up and down feeling every inches of my abdomen. her body was now fully in contact with mine from behind as her front was now pressing onto my so called 'marsmallow' by her. just then she murmur in between our kiss.

"soo~ soft~" she say, at first I don't know what she mean by it, but the moment she began to bucking her hips onto my butt I know exactly what she means by soft.. I smirk and smile knowing how turn on she was right now,because her hand seems to be moving everywhere onto my body now. I slowly breaking away from the kiss and free myself from her hug. making her mouth puking as I quickly left her.

I laugh at her position and show her my tounge. "hahaha! catch me if you can taee~" I say to her playfully. she then frown at me and greeted her teeth. "yah! tippani!~ come back!" she yelled back at me as I'm now running away from her while giggling. I can hear foots steps from behind me and it makes me fasten up my run.

"cacth me tae!" I say to her while looking back once in a while, I can see a laughing dork running toward me. "oh I will catch you pani a!" I laugh at her and run toward the living room.

when was there she was already arrived there too. now I have no where to go, I keep on giggling and laughing at our catch game and nervouse at the same time afraid that she will catch me.

"you have no where to go tip~ pa~ ni~" she say to me with her most teasing and perverted tone. I keep on laughing and try to get myself out of the living room, the moment I saw an empty space right beside her I ran as fast as I could but unfortunately that little danshin was way more faster than me.

she catch me whit hugging my waist with her slender arms, "aaaa!" I scream as I was now been cought by her. afterward she laugh at it and began to tickling me. "this is for running away from me!" she say then tickle me, I laugh none stop by her attack on my waist and struggle to break free. because of my movement, it make the both of us fall backward onto the long and fluffy white sofa with a furry carpet below.

because she was the one that hold onto me, it make her the first one to landed on the sofa making me landed ontop of her. I can hear her groan of pain when we landed ontop of it.

"uffF!" she say letting out a groan when she feel an amount of pressure being place ontop of her. I laugh at her and slapped her hands to make her let go of me.

"ahahhaa! that's what you get for tickling me tae!~ now let go.. ahahahaha! stop it! ahahaha!" but more to my surprise, she recover from the pain really quick and began to tickling me again making my tears escape my eyes.

after a few more struggle, she endup landed ontop of me. we both stop the teasing and just laughing and chuckling softly while looking into each other eyes. smile can be seen everywhere on our face, sweets began to form on our fourhead because of the play just now. I can feel her hot warms breath tickling my lips and my face, she had her hand on my face and stroking my lips using her thumb.

no word were spoken when we just keeps on staring at each other enjoying the gaze we share toward one another. love can be seen in our eyes making my heart flutter in every moment we share together. her deep gaze and her charming smile melted my heart when I know she only look at me with those eyes~ only me..

I bit my bottom lips and stare back at her. I wraped my arms around her waist and make our body pressed onto one another. I gasp the moment I feel her lower region being pressed against mine. I can see that she was now grinning ear to ear with those perverted smile of her's.

"tae~ I'm so happy that we are here.." I say to her. she then look at me lovingly unlike before with those pervert smile.

"nae~ me too.. no one can bother us here.. no one will know what we're doing.. and.. no one will hear your loud moan~ pani a~" she say, again with her pervert smile.

I pout my lips and smack the back of her head when she say like that. "byuntae" she smile dorkily and lean downward.

"but I'm your byuntae~" with that I smile at her and she close it with a kiss. it was really just a plain kiss not until she began to suck down onto my lower lips and making me moan uncontiuosly, she lick onto it signaling me to let her enter, I smile and slowly open my mouth making her eagerly entering it. she was now lower her body fully ontop of me and she pray open my leg with using one of her knee,as soon as she successfully widing my leg open, she brings her knee forward and pressed it against my now already wet core.

I gaps at the touch and began to move my hand that I place around her waist. as her mouth was busy feasting my tounge her knee began to move around in circle making me to let out more moan escape from my mouth. I can feel that my panties was now soaked with my precum that form by her touch, my breathing become uneven as I feel the pressure began to form in my stomach. I move my hand into her white t-shirt and under her black leather jacket.

I can feel that my palm was now feeling every ince of her back, I move it up and down making her shiver with my touch. her knee began to move more and more when she feel that I starting to bucking up my hips toward her. her mouth move forward and backward onto my tounge now.

"aaahh~ taee~ unmm~ humm~" our kiss become more sloppier when she was kissing me more roughtly this time. she then open her leather jacket and throw it away onto the ground leaving my mouth open widely when she open her jacket. after that, I keep on looking at her while she taking off her jacket with a lustfull eyes now. but after she finish open it, she just sat herself ontop of me and stare at me.

"you're so wet pani a~ ehehe, I wonder who caused this to you" she teasingly said that to me while having one of her hand stroking onto the top of my lower mound. I shoot a glare at her and pout my lips. "do I have to tell you who did that to me?" I tell her. she then suddenly become bright once againt and nodded her head like a kid.

"I do I do!ehehe" I still pout at her and decide to teased her. "well, if you really want to know, it's Denis Oh make me leaking so much. hump! *show her toune*" whit that, she stop from smiling widely and her lips began to form a frown. "don't you dare to mean it Tippani Hwang" she say to me.

I smirk to her and held my head high. "well, I mean it. He was so hot and all.. it just make me wet by just looking at his well build body.." I say again to her teasing her. I look up at her and saw that her face was now completely change.

she just frown at me but dint say anything. she just stare at me without saying a word. I took this chance to look at her up and down and saw how gorgeous and handsome she look right now, with only her white t-shirt and white skinny jeans, not to mention her short golden blonde hair making her look more hot and appealing.

back to her emotion, I was now began to smirk when I know she was defited by me. but then, she suddenly lean in toward me and began to kiss me roughly. she then open my shirt and push it upward and cupped onto my breast. I began to sense something was wrong and I try my best to speak up despite of the moan I let out.

I slowly trying to push her of off me and speak. "t-taee~ ah~ wha-whatss wrongg~ ughh~" I can feel that she had her knee in between me again and this time pushing against It more harder. she then stop from kissing me for a while and look at me with anger in her eyes.

"oh I don't know. but. can denis oh can do this!?" she ask me, while squezzing onto my mound and make me moan louder. "can he do this?!" she then use her knee and pushing it deeper into me while circleing it around. "and! can he do this? pani a!?" with that she lean in and kiss me eagerly while sucking onto my lips and tounge.

I know she was mad at me about the thing I said just now, that denis is the one that make me wet. I then push her hardly using all my strenge making her stop the kiss. "stop it tae! phabo ya!" I yelled at her. but that just make her pout and kiss me even more. I had to stop her anger and slightly replying onto her kiss and rubbed the back of her body and caressed her hair.

"taaaee~~" I say to her trying to get her attention. and I'm right, I did get her attention when she fully stop from what she was doing. I place both of my hand onto the side of her check and cupped her face.

"I was joking taee~ how can you take it so seriously~" I say to her. she then look away feeling embarrassed with her action just now. I can see that her check began to form a pinkish look on it and it makes me giggle looking how cute she was right now while pouting.

"I hate Denis Oh now" she say, I cant help myself but to find how cute my byuntae now. "even if it's not true.. but you still like to look at him, he surely cant do those thing to you pani a~ so.." she say trailing off with her own word. wait patiently for her answer and rubbed her check with my thumb.

"soo?" she then turn to look at me with her blushing face. "stop looking at him.. I hate it *pout*" my eyes widen and I HAD to bit my lips because… she look soooo cute! making that face to me. I cant help it but to grin widely at my dork. "awww~ taee~" I say to her. but she just look away trying to hide her blushing face from me.

"so, will you stop looking at him, and look only at me?" she say again. OH MY GOD! why are you so cute now taee!

"aaaaaa! taengg! why are you soo cute!" I say to her and pulled her into a hugged toward me.

"aww~ tippani.. let me goo~" she say trying to struggle getting off from my hug. I slightly let her go and look at her with a smiling face. " nae taenggo a~ I promis to only look at you.. and, I'm positive enough.. that, you're the only one that can make me like these.. *show her tounge* satisfy tae, tae?" with that, she slowly let a smile creeps onto her check and look away while standing up from the sofa.

she held out her hand toward me and I know she was now blushing really hard. I giggle looking at her and take her hand in mine.

when I already standing up besides her she say to me and almost like a wishper luckily because there's no one here and the house is practically empty making every single word she say really audible to me.

"look only at me.. and I will only look at you" she then look at me and smile sweetly at me.

"wanna take a walk down the beach?" she say to me. I then nod my head and hugged her from the side. as we are now heading toward the beach.

after strolling around the beach for ½ and hour, we are now heading inside the villa once again and feels really tired from the flight and the little game we had before. I look at my wrist watch and saw it was now 12 in the afternoon. I inform taeyeon and say to her that I will be going to take a bath first since we're sweating and go strolling down at the beach just now. but to my surprise, she dint complain about me taking a bath alone and just letting me go and have it.

I tittle my head confuse. "is it really okay? that I take the bath now?" I ask her. she then did the same thing as I do and tittle her head as well. "wae you cant have a bath alone? or do you want me to bath you pani a?" aha! there we go again, now that's the byun I know.

"erm.. no thanks KimByuntae. I cant shower by myself, and don't think anything fishy tae! arasso?" she then giggle at me and make an ok sign with her finger.

"I wont okay~ besides.. I'm starving. I'm going to make us our lunche. and oh, after the lunch, we're going to pay a visit to my Family mashion on the end of this island, so~ dressed up! ehee" I then smile at how she reacted differently when theres only the 2 of us here. we kindda look like a marries couple. suddenly, when I think about that, my check blush in embarrassedment. it will be a dream come true to be married to her.. after that, I shoot an okay back to her and head upstairs to take my bath.

Taeyeon Pov

while tiffany was now taking her shower, I was busy preparing our lunch. I used my cooking skills as I prepare a chicken breast cooked with lemon put some butter to make a chicken butter, I know its weird. but I find it delicious. I also cooked the rice and steam it.

a while later I put on some side veggie on the plate and decorate it with skills. after the final touch. it was done. I smile to myself and I wipe away the sweats that form onto my forhead. as I turn around to look at the house, suddenly tiffany was standing right behind me.

"uh! you scared me!" I say to her while holding onto my chest still shock by her presence. she then laugh at me while holding onto her stomach. "yah~ kamane~~ pani a~ wae you did that.. *pout*" she then slowly stopping from laughing and standing up again making me see how she dressed up. my mouth open in agape as I saw she was now wearing a white mini blouse with her hair tight up in a double pony tail.

"I already standing here for about 5 minute tae~ you're the one that dint notice me.. and.. you look so cool and hot while preparing our lunch just now. hee~" I then blush at what she say and chuckle slightly.

"eaa~ arasso arasso~ by the way.. you look pretty in those blouse pani a~ yeppuh da~" I say while hugging her waist and bring her closer to me. she smile shyly at me and hit my chest softly.

"gomawo~ um.. the food smells nice, I'm starving now.. cant wait to eat your food tae!"

"did I just heard you sayin cant wait to eat ME pani a?" she then jaw dropped at what I just say and hit me a few more time at my chest. "byun byuntae!" she say, I then laugh at her and bring her toward the table where I place our food just now. "arasso arasso~ have a sit mss Kim" I say to her. she look at me as i pull out the chair for her.

"Mss Kim?" she ask me. I gave her my dork smile and nodded my head. "nae! Mss Kim! ehehe" she then laugh at my childish attitude and I took my sit accrossed from her. as she was now examining the food I made she grin widely look how pretty I decorate it.

"aww~ tae~ this is so pretty~ I don't know you can cook these well.." I look at her while placing I both of the fork and spoon onto my hand. " learn it from umma pani a~ she's the best cook ever! ehehe.. but, this one.. I upgrade it myself. eehe! try it!" without more waits she give me a happy smile and dig in.

after about 2 to 3 chew her eyes gotten bigger as her hand was now hodling onto her check, her smile gotten wider and her eyes gotten smaller forming into a cressent moon shape.

"oh my god! tae! this iss~~ sooo good! jinja! daebak!" she say complimenting my food. I look at her shyly and endless smile creeping to me. "jinja?! eheee~ gomawo! I'm glad you like it.. well eat, we're going to leave soon. *smile*" she nod her head and we both now eating our lunch together happily.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

after done eating lunch made by my love, I was now wahing the dishes while waiting for her to get change into much more comfortable cloth.

while washing it, I was thinking that.. 'is this really happening? this is so unreal~ I was alone.. here in the island that her family owned. but, until now.. she still dint try anything fishy toward me'

thinking about that, I quickly smile to myself, when I know she will keep her promise about not trying to do anything to me. although my period already finish yesterday, I still dint tell her about it. I want to see how long she can hold her byunness in..

thinking about that, I uncontiuosly giggling to myself, when suddenly a pair of arms sneaking around my waist hugging me from behind.

I startle at it for a while but then got soften up when the latter behind me kiss my check.

"tae~ you surprise me.." I say to her. she then smile toward me and slightly squezz my waist. "miahne, but.. what are you giggling alone about pani a? are thinking about Deniss Oh again~~ *pout*" I chuckle at what she just say and finish the last dishes then put it onto it's place.

the moment I turn around, I can see a cute, charming and pouting little dork standing infront of me in her freshly new outfit. a smile began to creep onto my check when i'm looking how well dresses she was, it really suits her.. she wears a blue big v-neck t-shirt that she rolled up the sleve giving it a stylish look, with a white short hot pants, a black sneakers and a pair of black hat. she tied her hair into a bund, giving her the look of freshness even more.

I grin widely at her and wrapped my arms around her neck. "silly~ why would I think about him when I got my 'husband' right infront of my eyes? phabo tae~" when she heard I'm saying like that, she began to smile shyly and hugged me back by wrapping her arms around my waist.

"you got a point there~ ehee~" after that, she lean in and give me a quick peak on my lips.

"you done with the dishes right? shall we go now?" she ask again. I nodded my head in agreement and she hold onto my hand to drag me going outside of the villa.

"tae.. how are we supposed to go there when you don't even have your car here?" she turn around and show me her tounge. "well.. I don't have a car here.. but.. I do let Butler Jung to get me a scooter though~ gaja!" my eyes widen when I herd the word scooter out from her mouth.

"a scooter?!" I ask her while she was still dragging me out into the back of the villa to the garage.

"nae! a scooter!" with that, she click open the garage door with a controller, and there.. a light blue custom made scooter popped out in sight, making my jaw dropped at the sight. "you're joking me.." I said. she then smile dorkily at me and run toward the scooter like a kid while having both her arms up in the air.

"ahhh! I've been wanting one of this since I was in middle school~ now I really have one! this is so exciting~! Appa Jung*refer to Butler jung* daeeebak!" she say's excitedly while examining the scooter.

I just stood still on the garage entrance, not moving and just staring my excited dork. a trauma start to strike me back.. I can feel a gosebum when I suddenly remembered the accident back then. suddenly, she call for me.

"tippani? why are you just stand there? gaja! come here! we're gonna ride this and go to my family villa. eheee~" I blink my eyes a few time's and my jaw dropped at what she just say.

"what?! we're going to ride this *pointing at the scooter* and go there!?*poiting outside* anni~ tae! shiroo! andwae!" I say to her while shaking my head repeatly at her. she then got confuse and go to my side, she place her hand on my shoulder and comfort me. "tippani? waegurae? gwenchana? what's wrong? there there.." she ask me again. I bit my lips and keep my distance away from that scooter.

"a-anni~ i-I just.. afraid on riding them.. i-it was because.. back then, when I was a child, I used to fall from it, and g-got injured very badly.. and it was all because of Jessica fault! but she also injured though.. " she then cant help herself but to laugh hearing at what I just say.

"jeongmal? hahaha!" I pout at her and then slap her arms hardly. "tae tae! *slap slap* it's not funny! it was jessie's fault making me like this, *slap* she was stupid enough to make us both crash onto the shallow river when we were out going to my friend country side home. ugh! stop tae *slap* stoop ittt~ *slap*"

"ouw ouw ouw! ak ak! yah tippani! arasso arasso!~ stop hitting me~ aish jinja~ ouch!~ arayo! I'll stop now.. aegoo~ miahne.." with that dispite of being hit by me a few time, she still hugging me and patted my back. "cant we just go by car.. ask butler jung to come and pick us up tae~" I say to her. but then, she broke the hug and look deeply into my eyes.

"shiro. we're gonna go there with this scooter rather you like it or not" I frown at what she just say to me and stomp my feet on the ground like a kid. but then she stop me by holding onto my shoulder.

"look.. tippani.. you gotta overcome your fear now, or never.. besides, I'm the one that going to drive it, trust me~ I will not hurt you.. we both gonna be save.. you just have to trust me, and have faith in me.. so, do you trust me? tippani?" I still frowning and bitting my lips. I look back onto her eyes and saw that she really do hopping something from me. I look over at the scooter and then back at her (it's just a ride.. nothing gonna happen right? I got taetae by myside..) I slowly nod my head and close my eyes.

"o-okay.. I trust you.. but please don't ride it too fast tae~ I'm scared" she then grin widely at me and hug me. "you can trust me pani a! I will never let you hurt. let's go and put this on" she then pass me the pink helmet and put it on my head for me. after she was done cliking the safety belt of the helmet she smile brightly at me. afterward she put's one on her self that's coloured light blue as well, the same colour as her scooter was.

(they must be look cute wearing this! XDDD)

she sit herself ontop of the scooter sit and patted the back sit at me, I look worrily at her but she assure me that it will be ok. I nod my head and got onto the back sit. as soon as I was sitted, I quickly hugged her waist from the back very thightly and squezz both my leg onto her tight.

I look at the front and saw from the side mirrow that she was now slightly smirking. I rolled my eyes when I know why the heck she was smirking like that. afterward, she pressed on the automatic start button and the scooter engine start.

with a light turn made by her hand on the handle, the scooter was now began to be moving out from the garage. I shut close my eyes tightly afraid about what's gonna happen if ever we're going to fall down like before. but, what I can hear was only my dorky girlfriend shouting from the front.

"wooooohooooO! here come TaeNy people!" she shout. I cant help it, but to giggle at my silly dorky girlfriend attitude.

after a while

"tippani? gwenchan?" she ask me from the front. I still keep my eye close when I answer her.

"un~ g-gwenchana tae~tae." I can feel that she was somehow turning around and look at my coward self.

"yah~ if you're planning to stay on that position you're not going to enjoy the island's view pani a~ beside.. I'm taking you to a special place.. open your eye's pani pani tippani~ I'm sure you're gonna like it.." she say to me with her soft voice.. although her voice was almost being muffle by the wind and the sound coming from the scooter engine. I can still hear her very well.

my hand grip around her waist tighten up when i try my best to open my eyes.. slowly, I let my eye lid open. "come on~ don't be scared.." she assured me again. with that, I open my eyes widely but squint it a little to adjust it to the surrounding light.

the moment my eyes popped open.. I can see the island view very well now.. but.. what's shocking me the most is that~ what I see on my bare eyes was the field..

my jaw dropped when I see the field filled with white,pink and red flower over my eyes.. but, to me… it all look pink flower to me..

for a second there, I almost forget that I was now riding on a scooter, because I was so taken aback by the breathtaking scene.. I almost forget how to breath. I cover my mouth with one hand while the other is still hugging taeyeon. my smile gotten wider when I see all of these flower.. my hair just flew away by the wind..

"like what you see?" she ask me.. I nodded my head and grip her shirt even more by my one hand that was still on her waist. "taee~ this is.. this is so beautiful~ oh my god~" I say to her without taking my eyes away from the view I saw now. we are practically going on circling the flower field to go to the other side of the hill..

"I'm glad you like it pani a~ let's stop for a while" after that I just smile to her and she began to slower down the scooter and stop on the top of the hill. she help me getting off from the scooter and joing me on the ground afterward.

"pani a! let's go down!" she say to me, i dint say anything but just to follow her when she pull me by the hand. there were a small wooden stairs that leads us to go down on the field, while going down, she keeps on looking back at me and giggle on me once in awhile. the air from the island blew on us softly yet strong.. making it all looking like in any romantic drama scene.

I cant help myself from not to smile seeing how happy my dorky girlfriend are right now..

"ahh~ this is so amazingg~" she say as soon as we are now on the flower field. she turn around and lift both our hand in the air while she's inhaling the island fresh air.. "*inhale* *exhale* haa~" she then slowly open her eyes and look at me giving me her charming smile. "pani a! let's go~" I title my head confuse by her. "nugu?" I ask her back. she beam me a smile and pull my hand toward her making me running along with her over the field filled with pink flower.

"weeee~~ ahahaha!~" she shoute while grabbing my hand along with her. cant help it, I gotta express my feelings too..

"yeeeaaaa!~ weeeee~ ahaha~" I shout along whit her. we both then giggling and running around the field, once awhile she will spin me around making the flower petal flying over the air and making the scence much more beautiful..

when she spin me around like 2 or 3 times, she finally stop me and making me landed onto her body. she smile happily at me and tug in a lock of my hair to the back of my ear.

we both then share these lovingly stare on one another as I show her my bright eye smile.

just then, she gotten all serious and cupped both of her hand onto the side of my check. staring deeply into my eyes..

"tippani.." I look back at her and flash her my eye smile.

"nae.. taetae.."

"*smile*…" I pout my lips and sneak my hand around her waist.

"waeyo?" I asked her again as she dint say anything but only smile to me, making me melt every time she gave me those charming smile of hers.

"paaanii a~" she again call my name while her hand still place firmly onto my check. because she keeps on staring at me ever since then, she make me feels rather shy when she stare at me and keeps on calling out my name.

I bit my lips and again pout at her.

"wae~" I ask again. this time, she giggle a little when she know's I began to get annoyed.

"saranghae…"

I was speechless when she say those word to me.. it just feel so magical.. as if she just confessed to me for the very first time ever. my heart thumping none hitting my rib. my face flush in blush.. and I dint even blink at her.

her hand began to stroke onto my lips and her hair was now literly covering her face because of the air.

my blouse slightly flew to the back from the air breeze..

"tae~" I say to her.. although we are now standing in the middle of the flower field in the hot sun.. it's actually not that hot..

"nado.. saranghae~" I reply her back, making her smile even more wider than before. with that, she slid of her hand off from my check and onto my waist. she gave me her last smile and slowly leaning in toward me.. I look at her face lovingly and slowly to close my eyes..

I can feel that our lips only few inces away apart from each othe now.. just a little more push then our love can be sealed by it. but then, suddenly, the wind become strong and it hit taeyeon from the back harshly. with that, she's stumble by it and began to loose her balance, because I was closing my eyes, I dint see it was coming. one thing that I know was,

she was now landed ontop of me on the flowery field. "ouch!" I let out a groan when she landed ontop of me making the flower to be push aside and flying everwhere on the field.

instead if kissing me her head and lips ended up push against my top mound, meaning onto my breast. my eyes widen when I look at her, I try to shake her, but she dint move.

"tae! taetae!~" I say again. but then, she started to laugh loudly her ahjumma laugh. "ahahahaha! just look at where I landed~ haha" she say again. I look again at our position and indeed, her leg was now in between mine, her head ontop of my breast and her hand is on side way of my waist.

I hit her playfully on her shoulder to make her from start laughing further more. but then, I endup laughing and giggling along with her.

I warpped my arms around her back and squezze her against me. she stare at me.. "now where were we.." she ask me. I pointed my hand on my lips making her giggle at me.

"right.." with that, she leans in once again and we are now enjoying each other embrace and kisses that we share now.

in a second, I began to moan when she was now starting to nibbling onto my lower lips.

"mhmmM~ tae~ we're outside now.. mmm~" she dint even stop and listen to what I say, and even she already got her hands slip under my shirt now.

"mmm~" she groan whitin my mouth as she was now enjoying this. "taee~ stop.." I say but then had to bit my lips when she was now start to nibble on my colar bone, fisting me hungrily.

"ahh~ tae~ we had to go to your family vi-villa.. hm.. remember~?" she yet again dint even stop from what she is doing. her hand began to stroke onto my abs ups and down feeling every part of it. my mouth just seems to be letting out the sound she wanted to hear the most now and that making her to go on even more.

"pani a~ let me do this first~ no one will see us here.. it's my family island, no one is here.. accept us" she say mumbling against my neck. I'm sure enough there will be hicky there by now. I yet again blush at she say when I know what she say was true.. but.. we cant do it here.. it's to embarrassing..

"uhmm~ taeng~ we have to go.." I yet again trying to convince her.

just when I was about to say something again, I can feel that her hand was now nowhere on my stomach but was now on the front of my lower region. my eyes widen of the sudden contact and I stand up quickly pushing her to aside and stumble on the flower.

"what do you think you're doing tae?!" I spat at her. she frown at me and slowly stand up and brush off the grass on her pants.

"what do you think I was doing?" I crossed both my arms and pretend to be angry at her, if dint do so, she would never stop. and we could've endup.. having.. s-se-x here!

"aww~ tippani.. fine fine.." she then approached me and patted away the grass on my blouse and some on my back, she intend to pat the back of me more longer and endup squezzing my butt instead.

I yelp at it and slap her hand playfully. "yah! Byun!" she then giggle and show me her tounge.

"it's too firm and hot… cant help it but to touch my marshmallow pani a~" she say while licking her lips. I blush at it and look at her. "could you please stop calling it Marshmallow!" I say to her.

she smirk at me and closing the gape between us, she slipped her hand around me and grab both side of my butt check onto both of her hand and move my lower part by holding onto it toward her's. I yelp in surprise and my eye gotten big with the sudden touch.

"I can call it whatever I want.. tippani.. because. this *squeeze tiffany butt even more* is mine..*smirk* I can grab it, bite it.. and even eat it, if I can. *smrik even more*" I can feel that my face was now red as a tomato at what she just say to me. I was dumbfounded when she did that. she then laugh out her ahjumma laugh and let go off it and hold my hand instead.

"let's go then!" she say and chirping cheerfully along way to the top again.

I smile seeing her like that, but still cant forget what she just say to me and my face gotten all red again. 'aish~ this is driving me crazy..'

with that, we are now ontop of the hill again and continue the ride toward her family villa again.

At the villa

**Taeyeon Pov**

after riding for 5 more minute, we are now on my family villa front gate. the moment the guard look at me, they bow in respect and open the gate for us. I brought the scooter in and then stop infront of the house entrance.

when I let tiffany down she was latterly squelling none-stop. "oh my go oh my oh my! taee! you dint tell me it was a mension! this is soo awesome! this place is beautifull~" she say. I giggle a little and hug her waist while helping her opening her helmet.

"I guess soo~ this house been built since.. um.. I don't know either.. anyway.. let's go in pani a" she look at me while smiling and we both now enter the building.

suddenly..

"oh my god! Taenggo! you're here!"

"huh?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Taeyeon Pov**

"Tanggo! you're hereee!"

"Huh?"

I title my head to the side as I was now looking at the caller. tiffany tug her amrs around my arms and onto her chest. "tae~ who's that? I thought we were alone in this island?~" I turn to look at her and was also confuse with this.

"w-well~ I also don't know.." I answer back her question, in a mean while, the latter that's been standing on the stairs was now going down toward our direction. I look at him and give him an uneasy look.

"why are you even staring at me like that taeng? did you forget me already~ *pout*" oh my god, he dint just pout to me! ergh~ -_- but wait, did he just call me taenggo?

"urm~ I'm sorry.. but who are you exactly? and what are you doing in my family Mansion?" when he heard what I just say, his jaw dropped open and was now looking at me with his semphaty look.

"aww man~ I cant believe this~ you actually forget me… *pout* ugh~ cant blame you though, it's been too long.." he say's to me while give me a cheerfull smile. I smile back awkwardly at him and hold onto tiffany's waist.

"so.. would you mind to tell me who are you?" I ask him again, this time his smile become wider and look at me all happy and giddy. he run's towards me and hug me tightly making tiffany to be push aside. I was shock by his action and dint do anything, my eyes widen and my mouth open in agape.

"I miss you taeng~~ don't you remember me? I'm Kangin~ you're fiance~" with the last word, I quickly break the hug and push him aside roughly.

"the hell?!" I say again, I look at tiffany and she seems to be shock by it too. "what fiancé are you talking about you freak" he rub his amplest and smile charmingly at me.

"well then.. it seems that you really are have forgotten about us.. Taeng~ it's me, Kangin.. your childhood friend.. don't you remember me just a little bit? oh come on taeng~ we used to be taking a bath together back then you know~ how could you forget about me.." my jaw dropped at what he just say to me, I quickly look at tiffany and wave my hand on the air.

"pani a~ it's not what you think it is.. *look back at Kangin* Yah! are you asking for a death dude! seriously! I don't know what are you talking about, and stop with the nonsense about us being engange or something" she chuckle at what I just say and walk toward me, but then suddenly Butler Jung appear in sight.

"Ms Kim.. you're here already.. and, oh. Kangin-shi.. you're here as well? long time dint see you.. how have you been sir?" I look confusingly at Appa Jung and quickly go to his side while eyeing this Kangin guy,

"Jung Appa, do you know him? *pointing at Kangin*" Butler jung then laugh at me and nodded his head.

"of course I know him ms Kim, his your childhood friend when you're living in the state back then when you were little" I furrow my eyebrows and look at Butler Jung face seriously. "I've been living in the state back then?" I ask him more of a question.

"yes.. but it's only for a short period of time.. your family think it's best for them to be living here in Korea rather then in someone else country" still shock with the story I just rubbed the back of my head and look at the confuse tiffany that's been standing on the same position as before. I walk toward her and hold her hand in mine.

"so.. care to tell me the rest of the story then Jung appa? I don't know why.. but, I'm serious to death I don't remember a single thing about this" with that, Butler jung bow to me and gesture us to come to the back of the house and onto the garden to have a tea.

"well ms Kim, Sir Kangin here was your former childhood friend.. he often come to visit you here in korea a while back then.. if I was not mistaken, he will always come and visiting you here on every summer vacation. but, after 2 years you move here, he stop from seeing you and in that same year, you happen to be involve in an accident at the flower field making you fall down the hill.. next thing we know, you have a short term memory lost. I think.. that is why you don't even remember about your American house and also sir Kangin here"

I nodded my head and look at Kangin. He seems to be also amused by Butler Jung story and look at me. I look away awkwardly and look at my silent girlfriend.

"*clear throat* ehem! so.. I guess.. you are my friend then.. but! about the engagement thing, you gotta stop joking about that" he laugh loudly at me while holding onto his stomach.

"damn taeng~ you're still the same as I remember about you.. and, not to mention you have grown up to be such a beautiful lady~ *smirk*" I back my head a little feeling rather discuss with what her said rather than feeling it as a compliment.

"well, I don't even remember a thing about you Kangin oppa, well because you already here.. I might as well introduce you to tippani. Kangin oppa, this is Stepanie Hwang. and pani, these is Kangin.. as you already know" tiffany that's been having her head hung low, slowly lift up her head and bow a little at kangin.

_(she dint introduce me as her girlfriend to her so called fiancé, hump! –tiff-)_

"annyong haseyeo~ tiffany imnida~" he then also bow his head a little and smile. "Kangin here"

I took a sip onto my English breakfast tea and look at tiffany's worried face. 'whats whit those face? and.. my god.. look at those honey tight~ damn it taenggo! we have a guess here!'

I gulp down my saliva and look at the person in front of me. "*smile* hey Kangin oppa! what about you join us for a swim after this! then catch a little barbeque on the back pool. you seems to be a great person though.. and since you ARE my childhood friend, we might as well took this chance to get to know each other better.. what do you say?"

he flash me his dorky smile and nodded his head. "my pleasure taeng! besides, I'm spending the night here anyway.." "oh? is that so? now that's a better idea.. haha" he then also laugh along with me. I don't know why, but.. I just think that this guy is already like a brother to me.

"well then, I gotta go for a while and took a bath, I just got here.. feeling rather excited that I will be meeting you again till I forget to take my shower.." I smile at him and nodded my head.

"okay then Jung, Sthep.. and Taenggo.. I'll go now" he wave her hand toward us and run along the house to go upstairs.

"taee~" suddenly I heard someone spoke next to me, I turn to look and it was tiffany. but then, I just remember that I haven't show her around the house yet. I quickly standup and took her hand in mine.

"ah! miahne miahne, I forget to show you around, let's go now! we'll be going now Butler Jung"

"take care ms Kim~" I waved back and we are now walking out from the garden. I start to show her around the house explaining these and that to her, but she just remain silent. but sometime she will just smile weakly and look away.

okay~ what is wrong with her..

I stop in our track and was now facing her.i took both her hand in mine and lifted her chin up to make our eye level the same.

"tippani.. something wrong?" I ask her. she bit her bottom lips and was about to say something. but then, Kangin come and greet us.

"hey~ taeng!~ did I interrupting something?" he ask us when he was now standing infront of us.

I let go of tiffany's hand and greet him back. "ah kangin oppa~ annya~ we're just having a conversation.. so~ what's up?" I ask him. he look around and pointed into something.

"I decide not to take a bath since that ocean look increadibly beautiful from my room windows.. you promis me a swim right? let's go for one now! bring your friend to, the more the marrier! what do you say taeng?" _(friend? –tiff-)_

I bit my lips and think for a while, I look at tiffany but she just look away from me. 'oh my god! I totally forget about her' just when I wanted to hold onto her hand, Kangin yet again ask me the same question making me stop in what i intend to do.

"so? you coming or not?" I smile at him and agree to go to the beach with him. "that's great! now you go change first, I'll be waiting on the beach with Jung, believe it or not, I invite him too, ahaha! and he agree! hahaha! well then taenggo~ meet you down there! bye!" I laugh along with him and wave back.

when he already disappear from the sight. I look to my side and saw that tiffany already leaving me behind. "yah! tippani! where are you going?" I say to her, but she dint even stop. I run along to catch her and hold onto her hand.

"would you stop for a while? where do you think you're going pani a?" she shoot me a glare and show me her tounge. I was taken back whit what she did and make a weird expression.

"what do you think I'm doing? changing of course, you do have a bikini for me if you wanted to take me out for a swim right taetae?" I grin widely when I know she was fine and back to her old self now. "aiii~ of course I have.. a sexy one too~ *smirk* let's go change then!" with that I drag her into the house and into my room upstairs that's been here for as long as I remember.

I open the door with my name on it and we are now entering it. I can see that tiffany face was all excited when she saw my old childhood photo along with Yuri on this mansion. I left her with her own world and go to the drawer and took out a pair of new bikini that I personally picked my self before I come here, I smirk looking at it and turn around to my lover.

"pani a, come here" she turn's around and face me, I show her the bikini infront of her face and gesture her to try it.

"try it, I'll be waiting here" I can see that her face was now all red when she saw how sexy the bikini was. "tae! why is it too sexy!" she scream at me when she was now trying it on the bathroom. I giggle to myself, I was now already in my beach cloth. I put on a simple short and s t-shirt, I don't really like wearing a bikini though.. _(that's because you are a namja! lololol) _"because, a sexy bikini was well made for a sexy girl like you! *smirk* now come out~ I wanna see"

I can hear the door knob being twist slowly and out come tiffany. my jaw dropped when I see how sexy and hot she was in those bikini.. it was better than I imagining her when I buy those. I gulp down my saliva and approach her. I cant hold my smirk that's been creeping down on my lips as I can see how embarresed she was wearing it.

I put both my hand onto her waist and stroke it up and down slowly onto her bare skin. "you look damn sexy in these bikini pani a~" I can feel that she was now shivering in every touch that I made to her. she bit her lips when I was now had my tounge ran through her neck slightly up and down..

I bite her neck a little and lick it afterward earning a soft moan from her. "ermm~ you're sexy and hot pani a~ but.. hell no I'm going to let you out with those on and let everyone see my beautiful marshmallow and treasure.." I lean forward onto her back and reach a bag plastic bag that lay down on the bed, I purposely pressed our body together and make a little friction while doing so.

I took out a pair of beach wear from it and wrap it around her body. I tied it around her neck and onto her waist, making her look like she was a tourist right now. "much better.." I say. she pouts her lips and hug back neck.

"I thought you wanted me to show this to other~" "what? are you kidding me? let you out wearing this and make everyone fall head over hills for you? hell no!" she giggle at me and hug me even more.

"tae~ before we go.. can I ask you a favor?" she ask me, I was to busy on stroking onto her waist right now dint quite hear what she just say and simply just humming it. "uh hm~" she lick her lips sexily and lean forward even more.

"make love to me.. now"

I move my attention from her waist and now staring into her eyes.

"what?" I say again. she then smirk sexily at me and move one of her leg upward onto my waist making our lower part touch against one another.

"you heard me~ I want you.. in. me. noww~"

my eyes widen upon hearing what she just say just now.. I gulp down my saliva, I cant believe that she just say that to me! is this really happening?! I finally can touch her again! _(all this time you dint touch her?)_

gyaaa~ I finally going to make love with her.. after so long~ I close my eyes and was ready to lean in toward her to capture those alluring looking lips. I slightly smirk and brought her body toward mine even more.

"my pleasure~" with that, I lean in to kiss her passionately.. just when our lips was about to meet..

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK!*

"taengoo! are you in there? what's taking you so long?~ you're missing all the fun! come on out taeng!~ I'm not going anywhere unless you open this door taenggo!"

"urghhh~!"

I bit my lips in frustration and look at tiffany frowning face. she let her leg that's been tingling onto my waist down to the ground.

"let's go" she say shortly.

I know she was angry with me now and what just happen, I let out a sigh and turn around.

"ugh! I'm coming Oppa! aegooo!~"

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

we are now having fun on the beach, were else Kangin force! me to come to. at first I decline to go here well after what he did back then at tae's bedroom.

FLASH BACK

"let's go" I say shortly to taeyeon. she seems to be sighing about not to get to kiss me, well I feel the same to! why the heck did that stupid guy have to ruin our moment like this. ugh!

taeyeon then shout back at Kangin and we are now heading outside of her bedroom door were we found a grumpy looking guy waiting patincely for us.

"well, can we go now?" he ask with her almost annoyingly face. taeyeon let another sigh and she grab onto my hand.

"yes oppa~ we can go~" he smile brightly at her and was now holding onto her hand. my eyes widen when I saw he was now touching my taetae hand and whats worse, he hold onto it! I cant take this!

"tae, you go ahead, I can stay on the room" I say to her while letting her hand go. she had her weird expression on and look at me in confuse. "bwo? wae wae?! aegoo~ pani a~ come on.. don't be like that.. it's just a swim nothing much~come on.." she say to me with her pleading tone.

I somehow feels bad about it, but then..

"yeah, come on tiff! it's no fun if it's just us on the beach.. besides.. it will be awkard if its only taenggo the only girl down at the beach.. that wont be nice~" I rolled my eyes and kindda feel irritate whenever HE's the one that's talking. I look over at Taeyeon's face and saw that she has her puppy face look. I sigh at it and finally give up.

"arasso~"

"yeayy!" whit that.. we are now heading down to the beach. but.. I was being left behind since this KANGIN again took tae tae away from me. I had to bit my lips in order to hold back my anger. what's worse! this dork here seems to be not notice about my jealousy against her childhood friend here. Yes! yes and yes! I was jealous from the moment I heard he say he was tae's fiancé. I know he's only joking about it, but my heart hurt just by thinking about it.

what if it's real? what if, she really like this guy~ cant you guys see how she's been around this guy? erghhhh!

END OF FLASHBACK

Oh my god! seriously! I hate this kangin guy now! I know that he is taetae childhood friend, but.. urgh! would you please not to touch tae tae on her body part!

I sat myself under the umbrealla hiding myself from the sun, I had a drink on my right hand and was now watching everthing that happen from the side. I can see how happy taeyeon were when she and Kangin play catch with the fresbie and dive in the water and had a race. but, what pissed me the most, when taeyeon seems to be fall down her feet when she tries to catch the flying dish, he ran over to her side and help her up by hodling onto both of her waist.

I clencth my teeth and drop my drink onto the sand. 'it should be ME the one that done that!' I look away and I can feel that there were a slight tears forming onto the corner of my eyes. but then, suddenly I herd foot steps approaching me.

I know who exactly is the one approaching me and I don't even wanted to look at her.

"*panting* pani a~ haa~ why don't you come and join us now.. have a swim for a bit.. I'm very lonely playing alone with Kangin Oppa there. come on~" I crossed my arms and shot a glare at her.

"alone? I don't see you're not enjoying yourself tae. infact, you're so happy till you forget about me!" I say to her in an angry tone. she blink her eyes a few time and sit herself besides me.

"tippani.." i shove away her hand and look away.

"just go to him tae. I want to spend time alone here" she then look down onto the sand and quitly stand up and leave me. I look to my side and saw that she was now leaving me and go toward where kangin is.

'I cant believe she buy it. she actually leaves me.. alone here and go to that Kangin! what am I then!'

a few moment later, I can hear laughter from the sea side. what shocking me the most is that.. Kangin was now lifting her up in the air and spinning her around. I can see that their body practically touch against one another now. 'I cant believe what I see now.. she's smiling.. she's enjoying it.. she's.. she's cheating on me!'

whit that, I stand up from the stand quickly making the table next to me fall down and hit the big rock, making a loud thud coming from it. I look to the table and ignore it. I know everyone is watching toward me right now.

I look back toward them and my tears was now ran down freely onto my check. I bit my lips and saw that taeyeon face was now in shock. Kangin slowly let taeyeon down but still had her hand over her waist. I look at those filty hand and turn around to leave the beach.

'I've had it! I've had it! this is too much! tae tae! you're soo stupid!' I can hear she was now yelling at me to make me stop from walking away, but I don't care anymore! I wanna go home!

**Taeyeon Pov**

I was now having fun together with Kangin oppa at the beach. but I was sad from the inside were else my wife doesn't want to joing us.. 'what's the poin in buying those bikini now anyway? I cant see how sexy she was when those bikini hits the water.. shit! that's must be so hot!' I look at her that's been sitting under the big umbrealla with the beach chair on. I smile to myself when I saw how alluring she look like that.

"Hey taeng! catch this!" I herd Kangin say's to me, when I look to the front the friesbie already flew far away from me, I try to catch it by running toward where ever it go without looking to the ground. Because of my action, I trip on my feet and fall down to the sand.

"Ouwww!" I said and feel the pain on my knee. next thing I know,I was being lift up by some one, I thought it was tiffany, but I was wrong. it was kangin, I look to where tiffany was and I saw that she was ready to go toward me and help me. but the moment she saw kangin help me, she sit down again and look away. aww~ I want her help though~~ when I was already on my feet, I can feel that his hand was still on my waist. "err~ oppa, you can let me go now.." I say awkwardly at him. he laugh dorkily and blush.

'what's whit him?'

"hey oppa, I'm going to see tippani for a while and see rather she want to join us or not" he nod his head and gesture me to go on. I beam him a smile and go toward my wife while running a bit. the moment I arrived, she still had her head looking away from me.

because I was running just now, I slightly panting from a little tired. "*panting* pani a~ haa~ why don't you come and join us now.. have a swim for a bit.. I'm very lonely playing alone with Kangin Oppa there. come on~"

suddenly, she shot a glare at me and look really angry. 'wow! that's scary'

"alone? I don't see you're not enjoying yourself tae. infact, you're so happy till you forget about me!"

'what?'

I slowly sit myself beside's her and try to hold onto her hand.

I was still shock whit what she just say to me and don't know how to respond. 'no~ I did not forget about you pani a! I thought you just want to sit here'

"tippani.." I hold onto her hand but suddenly being trown away by her. I was shock and had my eyes widen.

"just go to him tae. I want to spend time alone here" I look down onto the sand and slowly stand up. I cant say a word since I was speechless. 'why is she suddenly act so cold with me now? I guess she really doesn't want to join us..'

as I was now walking back toward where kangin were I slightly fake a smile to him.

he beam me back his smile and he suddenly got happy and began to hold onto my waist again. this time, he lifted me up in the air.

I was literly shock by what he just did and just act what my heart feel now. I laugh.

"yeee~ tango is in the airrr~ yeee~" I keep on laughing and laughing, but then. suddenly a loud thud sound coming from the side. I look to where the sound came from and it was tiffany. the table had hit the rock making it smashing it.

she just look at the table and look back at me. my eyes widen in shock when I saw tears started to fall down to her check.

'the hell?! what happen?! why Is she crying?!' after that, she left the beach with teary eyes. kanging was now still had his hand on my waist. again, why the heck this guy like to hold onto my waist! I shoot a glare to him and move his hand roughly. " move your hand off of me Oppa!" he blink his eyes in confusion and look really scared right now.

I ran toward the crying tiffany and shouted her name. "tippani! where are you going!" still she run more faster now. "pani a!" she keeps on running. I clench my teeth and was now running even more faster to catch up whit her paste. by then, I can also hear kangin calling my name, but I don't even give a shit about it.

I had make my wife upsad with me, and I think I might know the reason.

**Kangin Pov**

She was now running toward her friend tiffany and leave me behind with such harsh word.

no.. don't leave me again taeng.. I stand to face her direction and shout at her hoping she will stop.

"Tanggoo! don't goooo!" still she was now chasing tiffany even more and was now shouting tiffany name over and over again.

"Taengg! don't!.. go.." my shout become slower when I know she will never stop and go back toward me. I let my hand fall toward my each side and sit myself on the sand.

"why are you even chasing her taenggo? why? is she that special to you until you ignore me? you leave me over 10 years now.. and what now? you still wanted to leave me?~ if only you know how much I love you taeyeon.. I love you.. I really do.." whit that I stare blankly onto the wide blue ocean and suddenly butler jung approached me.

"sir.. I think.. you better give up.." I look up at him and give him a confuse look.

"why Jung? wae? I've spending my whole life to steal her heart.. I worked my ass off just to show her how much a worthy man I am.. I've come back to her now.. but why~ why are you asking me to stop? and give up Jung!? if only I have the strenght can tell how much I love her.. I think she will accept me.." I smile a little when I imagine how happy I am if she ever accept me.. that will be like heaven!

"no sir.. she will never accept you.. I'm sorry"

"what?"

Taeyeon Pov

I was now still chasing her until we arrived in my bedroom. when we were in there I can see that she was now sitting on my old bed and have both her palm covering her face and crying her heart out.

I slowly approach her and sit beside her. "pani a~ waeguraee~" I ask again. but she dint say anything.

"tippani.. don't stay silent.. answer me.." suddenly, she look at me with her teary eyes and redden face. she bit her lips and look angrily at me.

"Don't you dare to ask me why kim! you know exactly why I acted like this!" she say whit her angry tone. I slightly move back a little shock by her sudden outburst.

"tippani~" I say again with a soft voice yet pleading..

"enough tae! enough!"

she say and shove me away.i hold onto her hand wrist and she fought back to break free from my hold.

"let go! let goo!" I hold firmly at her wrist and look at her.

"NO! I wont let go! what enough are you trying to say tippani Hwang! answer me!" I was now slowly letting anger take over me. she bit her lips and was now crying more than ever.

"you said it tae! you tell me! are you enjoying every touch he made to you? are you happy he come back here to you after a long year! is that it?! you don't even care about me anymore!" I look worrily at her and hold onto her wrist even more.

"what are you talking about .nie. Hwang. . I'm enjoying it? I'm happy with it? are you crazy? aaah! jinja! NOO! is that what you wanted to hear, I wasn't even enjoying a thing he done to me! whats even more annoying is, you doesn't want to join me! when I needed you, and now you're making it such a big fuss? for god sake, he's my friend pani a~ aegooo!" she still crying and sobbing now and still trying to break free from me.

"I was jealous okay! you pay more attention to him rather than you give it to me tae! from the moment you meet him this afternoon, all you do was talking to him him and him! you even laugh with him and even you let him touch you!~ I hate it.. I hate it! hate hate hate! I hate you Ki-"

"mhmmfphmm!" i kiss her with force and puch her against the bed, I was now ontop of her and she had her hand against my chest. my mouth still hasn't leave her and was now kissing her more and more. she hit me by the chest to make me stop from what I was doing.

a moment later, she began to give up. instead she responded toward my kiss. I slightly smirk when I heard a moan began to escape within her mouth. her tears are still falling down onto her check probably still angry with me. from the rough kiss, I began to slow down a bit and kiss her with love.. as she responded so well.

she began to wrapped her arms around my back and had me move even closer to her. I lick down on her lips making her parting it.. I smirk at it and slowly shove in my tounge inside her moist cave. the moment I explore her mouth, a battle start to begin when she herself lift up her tounge and collide it with me.

tasting every inch of her tounge with me, the hot and slimy sensation making my body tingle and butterflies started to form down at my abdomen. she was now no longer angry with me when she had her hand roaming around my back with more force now asking for more..

I smirk at her and began to nible onto her lips making her moan even more. the kiss began to turn out to be more and more passioanate as I was now sucking onto her tounge in and out from my mouth. after sharing almost 5 minute of passionate kiss, we finally broke it to gain some air.

I look lovingly at her and her face was began to blush. I use one of my hand and caressed her check. "pani a~ miahne~~ for not paying attention to you.. mian.." she pout her lips even more at me and act like she was mad again, wich is making me believe in her.

"omo omo~ are you going to be mad at me again?" she still have the same expression but now she pull my wet shirt colar into her, making my face inches away from her. she lifted her body up a bit and wishper into my ear.

"I'm going to punish you for what have you done.. Kim~ Tae~yeon~"she purred into my ear. I can feel that my body began to shiver against those warm breath of hers. I gulp down my saliva and began to smirk.

(Tae: she's up to somthing Tiff: ehehehehe!)

"oh? is that so? well.. I'm looking forward for the punishmen tippani~" she then let a giggle out and so do i. I was began wanted to lean down again when she stop me by putting her hand onto my mouth blocking me from kissing her.

I lift one of my eyebrow and make a weird expression to her.

"not so fast tae~ umm~ *wrapping her leg around tae's waist* I'll~ be the dominant one from now on.. you'll do.. *bucking her hips against tae core* exactly what I say.. and told you to~ *kiss tae's check* got it?" I can feel that my lower part now began to dripping wet at what she done now. I gulp down my saliva that's been wanting to droll out because she was just sooo hot! whit her lustfull face.. seducting voice.. ugh!

"as you wish my princess~ but, we're not going to do it here. let's go" I stand up from the bed and took her cloth with me, I pull down her swim wear and put on her cloth. she smile with what I did to her and stare lovingly at me as I will throw her a wink at a time. she still had her bikini on when I put on her previous cloth and I also change into my previous cloth.

we both now heading downstairs and wanted to leave the house. but then, we come out to meet Kangin with Butler Jung. the sun already set now and he look at the both of us confusingly.

"where are you going taeng?" he ask me. I look at him with my annoyed look.

"what do you care?" I answer him back coldly. because of him tiffany is crying. I don't care if he's my childhood friend or what. he just make my wife cry. and that is not acceptable.

"what did you say? what do I care? yah~ I'm your friend I have the righ to know, and besides. you promise me to have a barbeque this afternoon right?" he ask back. I look at him and back to tiffany. she had her sad look once again and look down onto her feet.

"sorry oppa, I have to go" I say to him and grab tiffany hand in mine and move away from him. but then, he grab onto my arm to stop me.

"No taeng! stay! what's whit you and this friend of yours hah? is she that important to you rather than me?" I look back at him and shove away his hand. I look annoyingly at him and furrow my eyebrow.

"Look Kangin-shi, yes we are once friend before and you might remember everything we spend together, but. It's the pass. whats done is done. I don't even remember a thing about you. YOU don't have any right to insult my so called friend by you, without any of my permission. for your information. SHE is not my friend. But, she's my WIFE my GIRLFRIEND my GIRL…FRIEND Kangin-shi, she's the most important thing in my life now! you dare to ask about that question again, I swear. I would never actknowledge you as my friend"

he look at me all confuse and his face was pale. I shoot a final glare to him and bow to butler jung.

"Jung-Appa, I'll be going now. and can I have those car key? I need to get to my villa really quick" Butler jung then nod his head and handed me the car key.

"drive well ms Kim, and have a great night, I'll make sure my man will send the scooter at your villa by tomorrow morning" I nod and move away from them while dragging tiffany along with me.

I look at her and she had those silly smirk on her face all along when I scold Kangin and say that she was mine.

she hug mu arms toward her and still have the beautiful smile on her face.

"you're happy now?" I asked her. she nodded her head and look at me. "so happy" I smirk at it and lean in to kiss her when we are now already on the main entrance where the car was parked.

it was just a simple kiss and I move back to look at her happy face. "I'm glad you're not angry any more" she lick her lips and look evily at me.

"who say's I'm not angry anymore? I'm still going to punish you KIM" I laugh at what she say and open the door for her.

"uuuww~ some one's really angry I guess~ well then princess.. I'm really looking forward for your punishmen then! eheee! *dorky smile*" she giggle at what I say and slap my arms playfully.

"get in Tae~ haha" I giggle for the last time and get onto the driver sit. I start the car engine and was now drove out from the mansion. later I did not know, someone was looking at us on the main door.. filled with envy and rage.

"uh? tippani? omo, yah yah! what are you doing?"

"shhhh~ tae.. just drive.."

" your punishment starts… NOW"

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

her eyes widen hearing what I just said. she take a glance at me and I give her my bright smile. "you're not doing what I think you going to do right tippani?" she ask me nervously. I giggle huskily at her and beam her a smile and answer her back with a cheerful tone.

"nae! I'm gonna make you cum in this car! Kim taetae!" she look at me really quick and have those worried face on.

"yah~ tippani! andwaee! I'm driving! jebal~" I smirk at her and show her my tounge. "this what you get for ignoring me tae~ mhmmm~ let's have some fun…" I can hear her gulp.. because it was death silence in the car without any music.

I lean in my body closely at her and have my hand in between her leg. I slowly unbutton her shorts and unzipped the zipper. I look up at her nervouse face and smile sexily at her.

"pani.. please~" that was the last thing she say to me. "shiro" I then quickly sneak in my finger in between her lower region lips.. and stroke it up and down. to my surprise.. she was dripping wet..

"ugnn~" she groan with the touch I made to her lower region.

"aww~ my tae tae is wet~ is it because of our session before? umm~ I wonder If I can lick those.." she look at me with her widen eyes but then she shut it tightly and drive the car more slowly now.

"don't you dare to slow down the car.. drive tae~" she nodded her head and drive in a steady position.

"let's start the game now~" with that, I shove in 2 of my finger in her slowly.. in… and out…

"ahh~~" she let out a soft moan when she feel the pleasure she feel from below. I giggle at her and use my other hand to reach for her breast. I keep on thrusting my finger onto her core in a very vvvveeerrryyy slow motion move.. making her trying to bucking her hips to get more of me in her.

"don't move tae. I'm the one in charge now~ so listen to. me!" she nodded her head and keep on driving. I still keep the slowly and tourturing move into her core while having one of my hand grasping her breast. I move up her shirt and was now looking for her mound.

I push up the bra and was now cupping the perfect shaped mound.

"mhmmmm~ tippani~~" I heard she moan. ah! this is fun.. hearing her moan for me for the very 1st time.. and being the dominant one is very very fun!

I kept on doing the same thing to her for a while and was now making her becoming losing her mind from the slow thrust I made to her.

"my god~~ move in those finger more.. pani a~" she beg me.

"are you begging me taetae~?" I asked her with my teasing tone. she bit her bottom lips and nodded her head, she was now began to pant really hard because of me.

"yes tippani~ fuck me more~ I want more~" I cant help it, but to find it really hot when she say's that.

without saying anyword, I suddenly thrusting my finger even more deeper than before and with more force now, earning a loud groan from her.

"mngggg! that's it! ahhh!~ ahh!" I move myself closer to her and wishper.

"you like it tae? well~ keep your eyes open.. I don't want to die early.." she nod her head and do as I say. seriously! this is fun!

with that, I keep on thrusting my finger in and out of her really quick now. soon~ the car was now filled with a groan from her and sound from my finger entering her core.

"ugnnn~ pani a~ i-I think I- I'm going to cum~" she say. I look at her and giggle. with that, I pulled out my finger and brought it to my lips. and my other hand also leaving her breast.

"aww! why you pull out?" she ask me feeling a little disappointed. I wink at her and lick the finger and "ummm~ tastety! I want mooooreee~" I say to her with my agyoo voice.

I lean in toward her lap and slowly open her short. "move up your butt" I deman her. she then look at me weirdly but still do what I told her to do.

"w-what are you planning to do to me?" as I was now getting her shorts on her knee, I look up and smirk.

"what do you think I will do tae~?" she gulp down her saliva and I move my face toward her already sore core. I slowly lick ontop of her clit making her moaning a soft moan. as I was now tasting it, I began wanted for more. I lick her clit even more harder and I used both of my hand to parted her leg but not wide enough for her to push down the gas pedal.

after successfully parting her leg. I dive in my tounge inside her core from the side and shove it in and out quickly.

"mmm~ ahh~ pani~ hmm~" my head was literly bopping up and down now, I can feel that her hole began to tighten and I know she was nearing the edge. I used one of my hand and use my thumb to rubbed down her clit sending her over the edge.

"ahh! pani a! you're killing me up here! aish~ ahh! mhmmmm~"

I know she's going to come soon enough, I let 3 of my finger in her and pump it in and out faster and faster making her to throw her head to the back but still manage to open her eye to see the road. her mouth slightly open and in time she bit her lips.

"damn it~ ah! ahhh~ mmmmhmmm~ yess! pani ahhhhhhh!" with that she cum on my hand. I move away my finger and lick all her juice off of her. "mmm~ yummy~" she was now panting really hard and sweat can be seen on her forhead.

by the time I was done with her, we are now arrived on her villa.

she stopped the car and look at me. "you going to pay for that" she say. I smile sexily at her and lick my lips..

"mmm~ try me. *show her tounge*"

**Taeyeon Pov**

"mmm~ try me~" I bit my lips looking at how sexy she was saying that. but, 'oh no you dint just say that tiffany hwang!'

"okay then" I move out from the car and pull up my short to make it easier for me to walk, but I don't have time to zip and button it again as I was now walking to the passenger sit and open the car door. I took tiffany in both my arms and bring her into the house in a bridal style.

our gaze dint break even once as lust already took over ourself now. I open the door in one swif move and was now heading upstairs to my room. the light of the house automaticly open the moment we enter the house.

I put her down onto the bed and stripped of her cloth roughly making it ripped accidently. she look at her blouse and slap my arms hard. "yah! this is my fav blouse you know!" I shrug my shoulder and smile. "opps then~ *show her tounge*" she was now only in her lingerine and I push her down onto the bed and I was now ontop of her. I lean in toward her face and let our forhead touch against another.

"you tought you can be the dominant one just now? well you're wrong~ I will always be the dominat one~" with that I lean in to her her now full awaiting pink and moist looking lips in mine. I began to suck onto her lower lips and nible onto it earning me a victory moan from kissing her passionately, I began to move and throw away my cloth and was now naked on top of her. I move her bra and panties in one swife move.

I look at her and smirk evilly at her. "my wife is beautifull as ever~ mmM~" I move in between her leg and pull her leg onto mine and wrap it against my waist. I reposition my core against her and slightly pull her body up so that she was now hanging onto me. now.. I buck my hips upward against her making her to moan loudly at the touch.

"ahh! tae!"I smirk and keep on bouncing up and down making her breast also bouncing at the same rate as my spee does. I spread my legs widely on the bed to get a better and friction. when I found it, both of us moan loudly.

"ahhhhhh!~" I give her my last wink and I was now rocking my hips up and down like there was no tomorrow, although my lower region was practically sore from what she did to me back then I the car, but her moan.. her present.. her scent.. just make me turn on even more.

thrust after thrust being buck against her core.. she was now leaking even more juice out from her lower part.. making our session wet… and slimy~ it was all perfect.. I keep on caressing her back with both of my hand while still roacking onto her's.

I look to my front and saw her mound is just infront of my eyes. I smirk at how that mound bouncing up and down, making me more and more aroused now. cant take it. I catch it inside my mouth and suck onto it roughly.

"ahh! taeng! mhmmm~ ahhh! ahh! yeaaa~~ ahhhh~" while my mouth fisting her my hips doing it's job. my hand caressing her back. her hand onto my hair.. we are both now.. close to our climax..

"ahhh~ ahhhh~ i.. ahhh! taeee~ ahhhh!"

"yess~ me ahhh~ tooo~ scream my name pani a~ nggggg~~ ahh~"

with a few more fast thrust. we are both cumming against one another.

"taeeeEEEEeeeEeeEE!~ahhhhh~"

"uhhhghhh~~ ahhh~"

I began to slow down on the speed and slightlu just let tiffany rested her head on my shoulder,tired from out session. we both now panting hard. I planted a kiss on her neck and bite it with my left energy making my love bite on her.

I slowly let her lay down onto the bed but our lower part still not leaving one another. I can feel that It was now really wet because of the cum we make together just now.

i was now ontop of her whit her leg still warp around my waist. I kiss her check and rested my self for a moment. after gaining a few energy.. I began to slowly move my hips toward her again..

"uhh~ taeee~"

she grab onto the back of my neck and I suck down onto her neck again.

"tippani~ sa… uhh~ saranghae~" I say to her while still bucking my hips toward her much more faster now.

"ahh! yess~ ahhhh~ I love you.. ahhh~ tooo~ mmmm~" I move it faster and faster and we both climax on the same time again in the second row. wait, I already cum three time now. damn it.

feeling all my energy was lost.. I collaps ontop of her while panting really hard.

she caressed my hair and hug me..

"that was~ haa~ the best taee~" I smirk in between my panting as I heard what she just say.

"that was nothing.. compare haa~ to this.. haa~" I slowly move down my finger and place it onto her core and dive in 3 finger in her making her scream my name.

"ah! taeeee!" she hugged me even more and her nails was now digging onto my bare skin. I ignore the pain as I was now concerntrating all my last energy in pleasing my wife now.

in and out in and out~ moister of sound made by it.. just like a music in my ears. although I have my body practically lay's against her now, because I cant even move anymore, and let my hand do it's job.

'damn it!~ I'm freakingly tired~ ahh~' her leg aroung my leg began to tighten because she was nearing her climax.

"ahh! ahhh! TAEeeeeeee! AHHHH!~~~" whit one last thrust! she was now cumming onto my finger for the third time in a row.. am I amazing or what!

she pant hardly along with me and I kiss her sweaty for head. I move out my finger from her core and lay myself beside her. totally exhausted.

I desperately began to search for air and look at her. "told you haa~ you're haa~ gon-gonna pay for haa~ it.. *smirk* and … we're haa~ the same now~ aha~ aha.. haha" she was now regain her breath and stare lovingly at me.

"that was.. haa~ indeed the best.. taee~" she say. I smile to her but then, I remember one thing.

"wait, tippani. I thought you were still on your period?" I asked her as I was now gaining the strength to talk.

she look away slightly and blush.. "well~ um.. I'm not.. anymore. it finish yesterday already tae.." my jaw dropped at what she say and I wrapped my hand over her slender waist.

"I cant believe you lie to me~ *pout*" she bit her lips and steak out her tounge.

"miahne~ hehehe" we both then giggle and she was now began to drove off to slumber land.

"does that mean.. I can do it again tomorrow? or all day pani a?" I say excitedly at her. she reopen her eyes and slap her hand over my chaste playfully.

"yah! byuntae!" I laugh at her and move her body toward me even more.

"kidding~" I kiss her swollen lips for the last time and we are now drifting of to slumber land in each other embrace because of the tiredness. it's only 8pm.. and we already asleep.

well.. what ever time it is.. I'm sure going to wake up late tomorrow. hee!


	14. Chapter 14

**Taeyeon Pov**

I slowly open my eyes when the sun shine hit my face through my big bedroom window making me wake up from my deep slumber. I rubbed my right eye with my right hand and squint it a little to adjust it to the surrounding light. When I try to lift up my other hand, It seems that I wont move. I turn to look why is it not moving just to find a beautiful angel was sleeping soundlessly holding onto my slender waist with her head ontop of my bare chest.

I smile looking at how beautiful she was when the sun hit's her perfect body, making she look just like an angel. My left hand was wrapped around her body while the other was on the other side. I slightly shifted my body to leans against the bed head slowly not wanting to wake up my sleeping angel. When I finally lean my head against a much more higher position I use my free hand to slowly caressed the sleeping angel hair.

"ummm~" she groan in sleep and making a cute pouting face while furrowing her eye brow. I bit my lips and smile in mischievous looking at how cute she was doing like that. She then sneak in more toward my body and buried her face more into my chest, I giggle a little and lean down to kiss her forhead. Just then, she feel something warm on her forhead she slowly open her eyes and groan..

"mm~ taee~" my smile gotten even wider now when I know the first thing she say when she wakes up was my name. I hug her more tightly and kiss her check while still having my stupid smile on my face. "good mowning tippani~" after hearing I say like that, she began to chuckle a bit because I try to sounded just like an American.

She open her eyes and rubbed it with both her hand and look at me, giving me her beautiful eye-smile.. "um~ good morning to you too taeyeon~" she say in a perfect American way. I slightly blush at it and lean in to give her a peck on her lips. After successfully stealing a kiss from her lips I move back and smile dorkily at her.

"so~ how was your sleep my princess? you do sleep well right? *smirk*" she pout her lips and crossed her hand, although she was still laying on her head now, she still manage to do it.

"it was practically fine.. not until you bothering me by molesting all over my body. hump!" she puff her check making she look super cute right now! I laugh at it and turn out to be nervouse about it. 'omo! ottohke! how did she find out about that?! aegoo~'

"e-err~ aha! aha!~ b-but.. you do like it don't you? you're practically enjoying every touch I made to you tippani-shi~" she look away from me and buried her face onto my chest so that I cannot see her blushing face now. "n-no I wasn't~" she say denying it. I chuckle at what she told me and stroke her hair gently.

"uww~ someone denying it~ hahaha" she then pout her lips even more as I was now still laughing at her. Suddenly I feel something slimy ontop of my left mound. I look at it and turn out to be it was tiffany that's been feeding it into her mouth. While having my nipple inside her mouth she slowly flick it with her tounge from the inside and suck it slowly~

"uhhh~ tippani.. what are you doing? mmm.." my hand is still stroking onto her hair and she gave my mound last slow suck and lick it. She stop for a while and just stare at my erect nipple.

"I'm having my breakfast~ it looks delicious. *smile* you don't mind don't you?" without waiting for my answer she began to suck onto it again. She lifted up her body and let the side of her breast being push against my body.

She reach out her other hand and start to message my right mound. She rub and massage it slowly and somtime pinching my nipple making it erect in no time. I just stare lovingly at what she's doing and just enjoy it. I smile seeing how she suck onto it and had her eyes shut close from all the sucking and nibbling.

After a while, she began to suck onto my breast even more hard now, making me let out a moan escape from my mouth. She slowly lift up her left leg and position it in between my leg so that her core will pressed against my tight. The moment her core in contact with my tight, I can feel how wet she was. A smirk started to form onto my lips when she was now slowly rubbing her core against my tight.

I dint do anything but just to stare at what she was doing, but. I gotta admit, I was really turn on by this.. _(tae is seriously not doing anything?! uwah! haha XD)_ we were sleeping whitout any blanket on, I guess the blanket just fall down from the bed last night,making everything in clear view. Her body.. was slowly moving against my tight and her mouth was busy fiesting my mound. while her other hand still caressing my other mound. "mhmmm~~ taee~~~" she began to groan within all the sucking and rubbing her core.

I look down at her moving hips and saw there was a slimy trail against my tight can be seen and not to mention, how hot her core was now.. so weeet~ my smirk becoming more wider when she rub it even more harder and with force. Her sucking becoming more erotic while she moan with it. I reach out both of my hand down onto her butt and capture my beautiful marshmallow in my hand. "mmm~ marshmallow~~ *smirk*" (_hah! I doub she will NOT do anything..XD haha)_

i began to message it and on the same time pushing her core against my tight even more. "ahhH~ taeeng~" I move her hips up and down earning more moan from her.

"pani a~ are you having a wet dream or what last night?" I ask her in between the rubbing. she shake her head and was now only resting her head ontop of my breast. "anni~ uhmm~ ahhh~"

"anni? then why are you suddenly turn on and horny early this morning pani a~ tell me~ are you dreaming about someone else?!" she quickly shake her head in disagree "annya~ aish~ taee~ you're the one that's been bothering me last night with all your molestation. ugh!"

I grin widely at it and lean down onto her ear to wishper. "so~ you were dreaming about me then.. umm~ my touch will never fail me.." whit that I stop from helping her to grin her core against my tight and let her do it by her sefl. She frown at me and pout her lips. "aww~ don't make that face.. pani a~ I know you still sore from last night. I just.. don't want to hurt you. If I don't control myself.. then I might hurt you.." she stop for a while and kiss me on the lips with much passion. After a while we pulled out for air and she look at me again.

"then~ don't be so rough on me tae~ make it as gentle as possible~ *wink*" my smirk widen as I was now getting up from the bed and turn our position around making me the one on top now. I trailed my hand down onto her wet core and slowly push it into her core with 2 finger in and out slowly.

"my angel sure Is horny this morning..*smirk*" she smile shyly at me and cover her face with both her hand. "annya~ pani a~ look at me.. *pout* don't cover your face.. you're making me look like trying to rap you or something.." she giggle at what I say and let down her hand from covering her face.

we both then smile toward each other and I was still on the same speed as before but fast enough to make her pleased with it. "is this speed okay? I dint hurt you am I?" she nodded her head and pulled my head down to kiss her.

_(This is why I love her so much~ she's so understanding.. -tiff-) _

We both share a passionate morning kiss together as my hand still stroking in and out from her core. 2 minute later she her wall began to tighten and she was now on her climax. "uhh~ tae.. ahhh~ ahhh~ taaaaeee!~" after cumming, a juice began to spilled out from her core, I leave her precious pink lips and trailed down onto her lower region. I smirk looking at it and gently cleaning it. I make a long lick from her core until it hits her clit. a few more suck and she was clean.

I climb myself back up next to her and she automaticly wrap her hand onto me the moment I was next to her.

"taee~ let's take a bath together~" she say using her agyoo on me.. I gotta admit, if it was someone else doing it. I will surely punch that person, but if it was my angel.. I just melt whenever she used it against me. I lean in toward her and make our forehead meet against each other.

"jinja? hee~ arasso.. but, in return.. make breakfast for me afterward. I miss my wife's cooking~ *smile*" she giggle at me and nod her head like a kid. "Assa!" I say and stand up from the bed to lift her up from it and onto my arms. "and one more thing tae, don't you dare to do anything *glare*" I laugh at her and just wistle along, She hold onto my neck with both arms and we still have our gaze against each other.. filled with love and passion toward one another. we giggle along the way to my bathroom and we took the shower together.

20 minute pass and we both now exiting the bathroom, I wrapped her body with a fresh towel and she did the same to me. Afterward we giggle like a kid with one another. I hugged her from behind and we both heading toward the closet while I still hugging her from the back.

"how am I supposed to walk like this taeee~ *giggle*" I steak out my tounge and laugh "umM~ molla~ haha. just walk then.. here! put your feet against mine" she do what I told her and I was now walking us toward the wardrop while giggling like a small girl. "left.. right.. left.. right~ hahaha!" both of us say's on the same time.

I buried my face onto the crock of her neck and inhaling her scent. She just smile at me and open the closet door. She pick out my cloth and her's on the same time. After that, we both head toward the bed and she put both of our cloth ontop of the messy bed.

I let go of her and let her pick up her cloth. As she turn around to look at me she hold both her cloth and pout cutely at me. "Taee~ dress me up~" I bit my lips and a grin never disapeared from my face. "aegoo~ wae soo cute pani a~ hehehe" she steak out her tounge and wait for me to dress her up. I open her towel and let it fall down freely onto the floor reavilling her perfect naked body. I paused for a moment and enjoying the sight I was seeing in front of me. "aish~ why is it my wife is so perfect?" she blush at my compliment and slap me lightly. "stop staring and dress me quickly, I want to make your breakfast remember? byuntae" I laugh at her and nodded my head.

"hahaha~ arasso arasso~ aegoo.. here" I position the panty in between her leg and she wears it. I put on her bra, white short shorts, and big white cotton shirt. After that, she also help me by giving me my cloth and I wears it quickly. I wear a white short shorts (the same as her's) with a green t-shirt. I grab her towel and dry her hair, afterward I blow it with a hair dryer. She tied it her hair into a bun and kiss me.

"gomawo seobang~ I'm gonna prepare our breakfast now.. byee~*wink*" I lean in to her for another kiss and let her go. "arasso, I'll just tidy things up a bit. wait, did you just say seobang?(husband)" she was now already walking out from the bedroom, she turn around and beam me her precious eyes-smile "nae!~ that's what I say.. TaeSeobang~ hehe" after that she left me with my check flustered in blush.

"aish~ that girl sure know how to make me blush. *cough cough* better start cleaning" i start to tidy things inside my messy bedroom. After a few minute of tidy things up, I pick up our cloth from last night and bring it down the stairs toward the kitchen and put it inside the washing machine.

I walk to the kitchen and saw the most beautiful sight in my life.. my wife is cooking for me. I smile widely and sit myself on the chair that's been place along with the counter top, I watch she prepare the breakfast while humming a song.. my heart just flutter and got butterflies In every corner of my stomach, She look's just like a real housewife when she's wearing those apron around her waist.. Once in a while she will turn around to look at me and smile happily earning a wide grin on my face. I cant help it but to feel 'THE HAPPIEST GIRL ON THE PLANET' right now for having this angel as my possession. my wife.. my pani.. my Tippani~

I look at the kitchen clock and it showed 10.30 am. 'hmm~ quite late for a breakfast. oh~ what the heck, who cares'

"breakfast ready!" she say shouting a little louder just to make me notice it, I clap my hand in excitement. She place all the pancake,scramble egg, frence toaste and a bacon ontop of the table, I grin widely and she open the green apron around her waist and put it aside. She took out a box of fresh milk from the refrigerator and pour it into a tall glass and pass it to me.

"gomawo!" I squell to her. She laugh at my child act and pour one for herself.

"ahhH! the foods looks sooooo~ yummy! pani a!" I say while eyeing all the food she made for the both of us, She yet again laugh at me and place an empty plate to me.

"well, I prepare it with extra love in it.. so~ help yourself tae~ *smile*" "jinja? hahaha" I gave her my last smile and dig in toward the food.

"aaaaaahh! mashta! so Yummy!"

"aegoo~ this kid.. eat tae~ not squelling.. eat more. here *place the bacon onto tae's plate*" I smile dorkily at her and we both now enjoying our breakfast together.

After finish eating our breakfast, I help her out to clean all the dishes. "finish!" she say right after we wash the last plate. I turn to look at her and smile, "let's go to the living room" she nodded her head and we both now heading there, but then I stop in my track and show her my back. "Tippani! want a piggy back ride? hehe" she look at me while lifting up one of her eyebrow. "Jinja? but.. *crossing both her arms* what's the cash Kim?" I laugh at her and just show her a sign to hop on to my back. "haha! umm~ there's no payment. since you already cook for me, cum for me, scream my name, sleep in my arms, my possession, my wife and.. most importantly! you're my angel~ sooo… it's a free ride and! it's only for you..*smile charmingly*"

she bit her lips but still had her amrs crossed one another. "why you have to add on that unwanted details in your cheesy word tae? aish~ Byuntae!" she say half yelling at me still while still on the same position. I smirk at her and turn around to face her, "yah~ I add on that details because.. it IS the most important thing you know~ hehe, so? you're coming or not? last offer.. come on pani pani~ I'll make sure I will be a nice MR taxi for you.. *grin*" she rolled her eyes but then she squell in excitement and clap her hand repeatly before she ran toward me and climbing up onto my back.

she wrap her legs around my waist while her hand was now hugging my neck, she leans her head against my left shoulder and kiss my check. "gajaaa! let's go let's go! tae tae let's go!" she yet again say. I giggle with it as she keeps on bouncing around my back excited about it.

"hahaha! yah yah, don't bounce to much! your breast is actually rubbing my back tippani a~" she laugh at what I say and keeps on bouncing even more after that. "iyaahh! aegoo~ this kid. who's the one that byun now huh? aish jinja~" "aww! tae~ don't be so grumpy~ I know you like it.. *teasing tone* now, let's move my Taengngi train! choo choo~ woohoo!"

"omoo~ yah! tippani! stop bouncing!~ or else you gonna fall down.*fany keep on bouncing none stop* "aww~ tae tae,*bounce bounce* gaja gaja~ pailyyy waa~" "*giggle*aish~ nae nae~ the train is moving now!~ choo choo~" "haha! yeayyyY~ choo choo~ Taengngi train is moving~ XD" I look at her and laugh out my ahjumma style laugh as she was now making the train's sound while having one of her hand up in the air as if she was pulling the wistle cable.

I began to run and she keeps on making the sound and laughter can be heard filling the house.

although for my small body, I can actually lift her up from my back and ran around the house with her hanging around my back. I slowly ran around the house passing through the living room the kitchen and even going upstairs, we both keep's giggling none stop as I giving her a free ride on my back.

after a minute or 2 of playing the 'piggy ride train' I drop the both of us on the soft white sofa on the living room while we both still had the laughter in each one of us. She remove herself from my back and was now placing herself to sit in between of my leg and lean her head against my chest. I took the remote controller and turn on the tv. I switch on to any channel and it was now showed the 'Dream Team' show. Tiffany then start to clap her hand and ask me to stay on to this channel.

I drop the remote next to me and hug her waist while having my chin rested on her head.

"tippani.. do you wanna go somewhere today? I mean~ we're practically have gone to my family mansion yesterday.. and although this island is big.. and we can spend more time in just exploring many place that my family own, but.. I just thought that you wanted to go somewhere. so, do you have somewhere place you wanted to go?"

I ask her, she turn her head a little toward me and think for a while. "umm~ I do wanna go somewhere, but~ since we're in this island. I just want to stay here in this position.. *smile* alone.. with you tae~! *show tae her eye-smile* watching tv's and eat's together.. there's nothing more better than this. This is just perfect" OMFG ~ her word just made my day. That's exactly what I want to hear from her~ ahh! I think I'm falling in love again with this girl! XD

I slightly blush at what she said and give a kiss ontop of her crown. "gureyo? um~ hehe, I do feel the same too, *smile* well.. if you say so.. we will spend our Thursday afternoon watching 'Dream Team' then!" she giggle and nodded her head. "nae! and besides.. it's Girls Generation on this show! aww! I love them so much.." I hit her crown with my chin and look at the tv screen as it was now showed the girls are competing for the 'walking race' "ouch~ what was that for~~~ *whines*" she say while rubbing her head a little. I steak out my tounge and still had my eyes fix on the LCD's tv screen, "gurae? then, who's your fav?" I ask her ignoring her previous question. As I expected, she don't mind I dint answer it as she was now on her 'Fangirl' mode. "*brighten up* for me I like Kim Taeyeon the most! just look at her! soo~ pretty! although she's not that sporty, but, I just love to hear how she sang her powerfull voice and hit the high note! ahh! I wish I could meet her in person~ that will be sooo~ awesome!"

I pout my lips against hearing all the compliment she made toward and Idol group leader. feeling jealousy quickly strike me, I just nodded my head and dint say anything.

it was silent for a moment only the tv sound can be herd. Suddenly she spoke and look up and me for a while. "so tae, do have your fav within them?" she ask me a bit curious to know. I hug her even more and wishper to her. "yes I do~" I can feel that she is shivering a little against my hot breath hit's her ear. "s-so~ who is it?" I smirk before I answer and wishper again. "umm~ tiffany! I like her so much!" I move her head a little further from me to look at me. "tiffany?" I say as in a questioning tone.

"like I said.. I really like her! just you imagine.. those husky voice are really sexy, her pretty face.. her eye-smile is just breathtaking! those voice can make a really wonderfull screaming when I make her orgasm with my touch..*tiffany eye's widen* those eye's that can form into cressent moon shape whenever she look at people.. ahh~ she's just perfect.. she's.. she's an angel.. a TRULY are an angel that's been send by god down to earth" she quickly look's away from me and crossed both of her arms. I keep on having those silly smirk on my face and keep's on talking.

"and you know what.. I'm the most luckiest person in the planet to have this angel in my arms right now. and~ the whole time, I'm not talking about (snsd tiffany), tippani~" I can see that the tip of her ears began to be redden and I know I already make her blush. I let out my ahjumma laugh and hug her more tightly. She quickly struggle from my embrace and turn around to hit me.

"I thought! you were talking! about! her! *hit hit!* stupid! byun!. Taetae!" I keep on laughing at her and recive all the hit from her. her face was now flush in embarrassment and I took both of her hand in mine to make her stop.

"omo omo~ just look at your face~ so.. red~ aw! kiyeopta! pani a!~" she makes an annoyed face to me but it just dint work as it was turning out to be more cuter than before. After a few struggle we are now endup staring deeply toward one another. I smile to her and lean in toward her for a quick kiss, but. end up to be lasting for 5 minute. She pulled out from the kiss to catch some air. Her face was still red from before, I pull her up beside me and let her hug my waist from the side while resting her head ontop of my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and we continue to watch the tv programs.

after a while I excuss myself from her and gone for like ½ an hour to do something. When I get back, she questioning me about it. "where have you been tae?" I look at her while smiling dorkily and giggle. "um~ somewhere, hee! let's watch 'Invicible Youth!' it's today right?" she nod her head but still look at me weirdly.

After more like 3 tv programs ended I decide to ask her to go out for a walk on the beach since it was now 530 pm like that.

"tippani, wanna go for a walk down at the beach? the sun will be set soon.. I bet I will be so pretty~" she smile at me and nodded her head. "cheongmal? that's sounds great, gaja!" I stand up from the sit and she took the hand that I offer to her. I shut down the tv and we are now heading toward the beach that was located next to my villa.

we both got down onto the beach using the little wooden stair from behind of my villa, the sea breeze we're so refreshing and the almost set sun was just so beautiful. We both now held onto each other hand an I pull her to walk down the beach.

"ahh~ just look at the sky~" she say. I smile at her and suddenly my phone rang. I pick it up and she look at me wonderingly.

"yeoboseyo? ah.. gureyo? ahh~ khamsamnida. Um, nae~ oh, once again, gomawo!~ ea! annyeong" with that I hung out the phone and she look at me puzzle. "who is it?" she ask me while tuck in a lock of her hair behind her ear, as the wind blow onto it.

"annya~ no one.. now, let's go. I have something to show you, but.. put this on first" she look at me even puzzle than before. I took out a piece of blank folder and put it on around her eyes.

"can you see me?" I ask her. she pout her lips and whine when she cant see anything. "nae~ I cant see anything. tae!~ are you trying to pull a trick on me?~ or, yah! are you trying something byun again? whatever it is, I don't like darkness. and where are you pulling me now?" she ask me when I started to pull her along with me while walking toward the end of the beach.

"aish~ pani a~ don't think like that. I'm not that byun~ *steak out her toune*" tiffany rolled her eyes although tae cant see it. "yeahh~ right. hump! are you telling me or not where are you taking me? I thought that were gonna watch the sun set.. so, why are you blind fold me tae~"

"haha, aish.. we are going to watch the sun set.. just wait for a little longer, we're almost there. trust me, you'll like it" she then nodded her head and trust me. "o-okay then~"

1 minute like that, we are now finally arrived at the location spot. I stop her just above the things below her feet.

I open the blind fold and let her adjusting her eye's from the surrounding light. The moment she look down onto her feet, she cup her mouth with both hand, eye's widen and a tear started to form.

I lean in toward her ear and say..

"surprise..*smile*"

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

When my eyes were being blind fold by my one and only dorky girlfriend, I was scared because I cant see anything, right now, i just let taetae be my eyes.. because I trust her. Just when she was still dragging me around for about a minute or 2 now, but then I can feel that she was finally stop from walking and I also stop in my track.

"we're here" I herd she say. I can sense that she was now moving toward me and began to remove the thin fabric that's been wrap around my eye. When the blind fold finally fully open, I squint my eyes a little trying to adjust it to the surrounding light. I rub it a little.. but, the moment my eyes was fully functional, I can see there's somting below my feet.

my jaw drop open, my eyes widen and began to teary. I put both of my hand onto my mouth and close it.

she then lean in toward my ear and whisper..

"surprise~ *smile*"

"t-taae~" she move closer to me and hug me from behind. My sight began to blurr because of the tears that start to be form inside. I turn toward her and she had her most happy smile ever.

"Like it?" she ask me, I nodded my head childishly and turn around again to look at the love shaped candle. The candle were all red and being lighted, on the middle of the heart, there were a writing say's

(this means.. haha! just imagine the 'ilove you is inside the love shape. hehe)

'I love you tiffany Hwang~'

accompanying that,there were also a candle everywhere on the beach and the ground were surround by red roses patel everywhere. Aside from that, there also a a single beach chair laying on the sand and a small table filled with many kind of fruits and snack not far from it, it was a really romantic scene when the sun Is almost set now.

"taee~ how did you-" she then cut my word and drag my hand in hers. "come with me" she said while pulling me toward the chair.

"I'll explain that later, now.. let's watch the sun set together.." she smile sweetly toward me and pull me down onto the beach chair. I smile happily at her and sat myself besides her. She lay herself onto the chair and I lay next to her, I let my head rest ontop of her chest while my arms wrap around her waist. She then slowly wrap her hand around my body and pull toward her. She smile happily and a grin appear from her lips.

We both look far away toward the wide sea and soundlessly watch the sun set..

although it was just a simple thing.. but, I cant help myself from not to feel really touch by it. I wonder when she prepare this? and.. ahh~ she's so sweet.. and cheesy.

the sun began to set as the sky already turn orange and yellow, a flock of brid can be seen flying around the orange sky, the sea breeze just perfectly sway around the island accompany by the sound form by the sea shore.. just make's everything perfect.

Although the sun was already set for like 5 minute ago and the beach started to turn black. but we still in the same position enjoying each other embrace. Suddenly she spoke, breaking all the silence.

"tippani.. saranghae.." she suddenly said. I lift up my head a little to look at her, indeed.. her eyes was looking at me the same time I lift my head up and look at her. Her eyes were filled with love.. I smile toward her and show her my eye-smile.

I lean back my head against her chest and still had my smile on my lips. I hug her even more tighter and keep my ear close to her heart. "nado saranghae tae~" the moment I say like that, I can heard her heart beat began to beat furiously now, my smile widen when I heard this.

her hand grip around my shoulder tighten and she hug me even more.

"taetae.. your heart beat's too fast~ gwenchana?" I ask her trying to teased her.

"um~ I don't know.. I think.. I've fallen in love once again.." she say. I quickly look at her and she still had those sweet look on her face. "you've fallen in love again?" she nodded her head and smile at me.

"pani a~ no matter how many time I say 'I love you' to you.. I cant help myself but to always fall for you whenever I herd you say it. it's like.. I've fallen for you more and more now~ and you know what?~ I will never stop from falling deeper for you.. you're everything for me.. tippani.. *smile*" I just HAD to bit my lips when I heard those word coming out from her mouth.

I cant help it.. but to let a tears escape from my eyes. Her word.. her cheesy word.. it's just make's me the happiest girl in world right now.

I look at her innocent face that filled with love toward me making me happier than before.

"aww~ tae.. why are you so cheesy now.." she giggle a little and show me her merong(steak her tounge out) "um~ I don't know, maybe the sunset affected me. hehe" we both then endup giggling with each other and by now, the only source of light is from the heart shaped candle.

"tae~ so tell me about all this thing.. did you prepare it yourself?" I ask her, we both still on the same position and she nod her head. "nae.. well.. remember I say I have to go somewhere and gone for almost ½ hour?" I nod my head and let her continue her word. "well, I took that time to prepare this. hehe.. and.. this is not the only thing I prepare pani a~ now! let's go back to the house. I'm taking you somewhere"

she quickly stand up and pull me up to. as we both wanted to walk off from the beach I stop in my track and turn around. "wait tae. I want to take a picture with you here.. and make it as my wallpaper" she laugh at my idea but still agree with it. "arasso.." we both stand just below the love shaped candle and I held my phone high up in the sky to snap a photo. We both make a peace sign and I took the first picture, the second one was she is kissing my check. Satisfy with it we both then leave the beach and was now entering the house.

"so where are we going?" I ask her, suddenly some one knock the door and I go check it out when she ask me to look for it. When I open the door I can see that there was a delivery for me. I sign the document and receive the big bag coat. I bring it toward taeyeon and she was smiling like an idiot.

"open it" she say to me, I then do exactly she told me and open it. when I open it, I saw the most cute dress ever! well.. it's pink! and polkadot! how cant I say it's not pretty!

my jaw drop once again and I took it out. "oh my god! this is… pretty!" I yelled in excitement. she laugh at me and took the bag from my hand, turn out there another cloth in it. she then pull it out and there were also a dress insdide it, but it was more simple than me, although it's simple, it's just fit her so well.. the colour and design.. just suits her.

"let's get change" I nod my head and we both now head toward out bedroom.

I was now already in my dress and I put some light makeup on and do my hair a little. I turn around to look at taeyeon, but she still not finish yet. She was changing inside the batroom, I don't know why, but she say she was shy with me. I laugh at it but she insist that she don't want me to see her to get dress. and now.. here we are, I'm preparing so pretty but still don't know where she will take me.

suddenly I heard the bathroom door being click open and out come a goddess. my eyes practcically open as wide as.. oh I don't know~ my jaw dropped when I look at how beautiful she was in those simple yet elegant black dress. She shyly look at me and walk toward me slowly. She tied her hair up and put some accessory on her wrist.

she just look.. aside from pretty.. she just look so.. so HANDSOME!

When she was now in front of me she look at me shyly at first, but then, she had her perverted smile back on her face and those silly shy look vanish just like that into thin air.

"as I was expected.. you do look so damn cute and hot! in that dress *smirk*" I cover my top mound and slap her hand playfully. "so I guess you're the one who pick this?" she nodded her head still had her pervert smile on. "ugh~ why is it my girlfriend is such a byun" she giggle at me and slowly hug my waist and pull it toward her.

"aii~ but it really do look good on you pani a~ hehe" I smile at her and hug her neck. " so, where are we going now?" I ask her the same question twice now. she just smile at me and hold onto my hand.

"you'll see.. let's go" with that, she guid me toward the car and we are now moving out from her villa. about 5 minute has pass we are now arrived at the location. She parked the car away from the view so I aqtually don't know where this place is, since I only been here like 2 day's now. While we both walking further away from the car she keep on looking at me while smiling, I cant help it but to always respond to her. as soon as we arrived at the location, she guid me ontop of the clif and slowly approach it.

"carefully.. now pani a~ look down" she stand behind me and hug my waist, when I look down once AGAIN my jaw drop at what I saw. there was big plateform ontop of the flower field, filled with colorfull light and there was a single table ontop of it, a chair, basically it's a dinner table.

I smile widely seeing this scene as the wind blow slowly at us, "gaja, let's go down" I nod at her and she guid me down the wooden stair. when we finally arrived at the platform, I was now can see all the details that's been put onto the table and what's beside it. ontop of the table there were a bouqet of red roses and red ros petal filled all the platform accompany by the colour full chirstmast light all around it, the table linen were white and the chair was dressed really pretty. two glass of juices since we were still under age, a covered food with silver wear and 2 tall red candle on each side of the table since the flower is in the middle. Aside from the table there were a familiar butterfly crafted guitar standing there.

(kindda like this.. but.. with all the details i tell you up hehe)

"aww~ tae.. this is… so beautiful~ just look at all the decoration.." it was just so romantic.. to say with word, we are now having dinner on the middle of a flower field! and not to mention, a pink one too! ahhh~ I'm soo happy..

she let me to take my sit and pull the chair out for me. "thank you~" I say politely at her. she giggle a little and took her own sit. After that we both look at each other for a while and laugh happily with one another.

"so, let's eat! I'm hungry~" she say to me. I laugh at her and open the silver wear that's been covering the food. I was as I expected a lamb steak. We both then eat our romantic dinner. But then, I was wondering how did she prepare this..

"um~ tae tae, may I know how did you prepare all of this?"

she took one last bite of her food and answer me. "hehe, let's just say~ an old bird help me on preparing this. and I must say.. that bird really do what I tell him to do~ haha!" I title my head and got confuse at what she say.

"huh? what bird are you talking about?" she laugh even more and shook her head.

"aegoo~ tippani.. I ask Butler Jung to prepare this for me.. and, I must say, he did exactly what I told him to do.. that old man~ that's why I really turst him. hee!" my eyes widen uppond hearing it.

" butler Jung?!" she nod her head and ask me to keep on eating my food. When I already finish my food, she stand up from her sit and approach her guitar. She show me the guitar and smile dorkily.

"remember this guitar?" I smile at her and nodded my head. "nae~ our first date.." she girn widely at me and pick the guitar in one move going down. "guraeyoo~ hehe! and this.. is going to be our 2nd romantic date~ tippani.. I have a song that I wrote for you. ehem ehem! so~ here I go.."

she then put the guitar around her neck and start to take her position to sing for me. My eyes practically sparkle while waiting for her to sing it for me.. when she start to play on her guitar.. my heart skips a beat.. and a beat faster and faster.. her voice.. those lyrics… tae~

Taeyeon Pov

when I was about to sing, I took a deep breath and start to play the guitar.. my heart beat to fast right now.. but, I have to do this~ tippani.. feel my love..

*playing her guitar* "pani a~ I wrote this song when we were apart last time.. at that moment.. I realize that I love you more than I think.. so tippani~ this song is called.. how great is your love~ because my love for you~ is as big as an ocean.. or should I say..

is bigger than that~ *smile* tippani.. feel my love~"

SNSD – How great is your love ( watch?v=yr-jtBOwKqA )

(thats the song link, hee! hear it for better feeling~ i just love this song.. gah!)

Bomnal gateun misoe on sesangihwahnhaejyeoyo

Nal tashi tto kkumkkuge haeyo

Haessari ban-chagineun nal keudae sone kkakji kgigo

Bal-keo-reumeul majchwo keo-reoyo

Kakkeum nae-ga apseo keodda-ga

Mundeuk dwiireul do-rabomyeon

Nareul boneun geu eol-ku-re

Na nuni bushijyo

Bomi oneun sori teu-llimyeon

(Ggoti pin gil ttara keo-reoyo)

Bi naerineun yeoreumi omyeon

(Muji-gae-man bomyeo keo-reoyo)

Ka-eul jina kyeou-ri wahdo

Sone jeonhaejineun ongiro

(Ttaseuhameuro)

Hamkke keo-reo-gayo

How great is your love

Haneu-reul talmeun sarangi nae-gedo ju-eojigil

Nan eonjena gidaryeowaht-jyo

Byeolbichi ban-chagineun nal norae-haneun jeo

Saedeulye mellodie majchwo keo-reoyo

Dol-ko doneun ne kyejeolye

Banbokdwehneun bimilcheoreom

Byeonhameom-neun geu sarange

Na nuni bushijyo

Bomi oneun sori teu-llimyeon

(Ggoti pin gil ttara keo-reoyo)

Bi naerineun yeoreumi omyeon

Muji-gae-man bomyeo keo-reoyo)

Ka-eul jina kyeou-ri wahdo

Sone jeonhaejineun ongiro

(Ttaseuhameuro)

Hamkke keo-reo-gayo

How great is your love

Sesange jichyeoit-deon nae-ge

Balgeun bichi dweheojun geudae)

Hamkke keonneun jobeun gil kkeu-te

(Tashi tto kyeou-ri ondaedo)

Keudae nae son jabajundamyeon

Nae-ge I geochin sesangdo ([Seohyun] bomnal gateunkeol)

How great is your love ([Seohyun] Oh whoa yeah)

How great is your love

Translation

In your smile that's like a spring day, the whole world gets brighter

It makes me dream again

On the day where the sun sparkles,

I hold your hand and walk in sync with your footsteps

When I sometimes walk ahead and suddenly look back

That face that looks at me is so eye-blinding

* when I hear the sound of spring coming, I walk on the path with the bloomed flowers

When the rainy summer comes, I walk as I see the rainbow

When autumn passes and winter comes, with the warmth from our hands

We walk together – how great is your love

I always waited for a love that resembles the sky to be given to me

On the day where the stars twinkle, I walk to the melody of the birds

Your seasons that go round and round, repeating like a secret

In that unchanging love, my eyes are blinded

* repeat

You became a bright light to me, who was exhausted by the world

Even if winter comes at the end of this narrow road we walk together

If you would hold my hand, to me, this rough world will be like spring days

How great is your love

How great is your love

with the last line.. I let down my guitar and kneel down on my knee.. and took her hand in mine.

She was already teary upon hearing my singing. I get something from my hand bag and hold it on my hand. Her eye's widen when she saw me in this kind of pose.

I close my eyes as I already put the thing onto my hand out from the pink box. I stare at the Ring for a while and took a deep breath. I look up to see her and saw that she was now letting out her tears fall down freely onto her check.

'*Inhale air* this is it taeyeon~ this is it. do it! do it!'

with that, I smile to her and open my mouth.

"Tippani Hwang Miyoung~ *inhale some air* would you~ be my forever wife and my forever girlfriend?"

….

she just stare at me and her eye's showed that she was shock with it.. but then..

she cover her mouth with one of her hand while she was still sitting on the chair. Her tears are falling freely now.. she bit her bottom lips and smile happily while holding back her tears..

"*nodded her head* yes taee~ yess… I will forever be your wife.. and your girlfriend.." my smile gotten bigger and my eyes began to teary. I put on the ring onto her right hand and we both smile and giggle a little.

I stand up from the kneeling position and hug her.

"gomawo pani a~" she then hugged me back and cry.

"taetae~ I'm so happy~~ I'm… soo happy~ it's so beautiful~" I smile when I heard what she say.

I took out another ring from my bag and handed it to her. "and this is my ring.." just when I was about to put it in mine finger she stop me. "let me… do it" with that she did the same thing that I did to her. we both look at each other lovingly and.. without a word.. without any hesitation.. we both lean in and let our lips meet slowly together.

after that i lift up both our hand in the air and stare at our couple ring. i smile proudly at myself when i herd that this ring is done yesterday and got butler jung send it to me this afternon. "look pani a~ your ring.. i made it special for you.. it's an angel ring..it really suits you.." she blush at what i say and we both look at each other.

"you're officially my wife now.. tippani.." She then look at me whit her blushing face and kiss me again.

"and you are now officially my husband tae~" I smirk at that and hold our body closer to each other now.

"I already are your official husband from the beginning pani~" she hit me and show her merong.

"are we really already official now tae~?" I title my head and smile dorkily at her.

"well~ we are~ if you believe it. but.. someday~ I will surely will marry you pani a.. no matter how owfull the road might be~ I will always choose you.. only you.. I will love only you, no one else can steal my heart aside from you. You are my angel.. my eye-smiling angel that I treasure so sooo much in my life. pani a~ *caressing tiffany face* I don't know why~ but.. if something happen after this.. please.. be by my side all the time. love me for who I am.. and I will love you as much as you love me back"

"taeee~ *sobbing*"

"soo~ no matter what happen my pani.. I will never ever stop from loving you.."

tiffany then buried her face in between my neck and just let her tears fall down freely onto her check. I caressed her hair in between my hand and whisper to her..

"I love you tippani~"

she then look at me and I whipe away her tears. "wurjima~ *smile*" she make a pout on her lips and show me merong.

she wrap her arms around my neck and look into my eyes.

"I love you too Kim Taeyeon~ forver will.. and did I say how chessy you are tonight?" I make a thinking face and she slap me playfully. "hehehe~ I only say those thing to you you know~ *pout*"

"aww~ haha, arasso arasso~ but.. I like it.. your chessy word really melt my heart even more~" I smile dorkily at her and we both then again share a passionate kiss toward one another once again.

after 10 minute.. we both had to pulled out for oxygen.

"let's go home pani a~" she nodded her head and wrap her hand onto my right arms. we both are now heading up toward the hills and ready to enter my car. Just then, I remember that I forget about my hand bag.

"pani a, you just wait here for a moment okay? I go get my hand bag, I left it on the table.. hehe!"

"aish~ how can you forget it. paili come back ara?" I nod my head and was now going down toward the wooden stair to get it. When I arrived there I saw that my bag was laying ontop of the table.

"there you are.."

just when I was about to grab it.. suddenly I felt something heavy hit the back of my head.

*swoosh!*

after that.. everything went black as I was now fall down onto the platform losecontious..

I can hear that something hits the ground , I try my best to look at it but my vision getting blurry. what I know was.. it was.. look like a bet.. but then..

the only thing that I was thinking at that time was my one and only…

"tip… pa….. n-"


	15. Chapter 15

**Tiffany Pov**

I was waiting in the car for like 10 minute now, I began to be worried about taeyeon. "where is she~ why is she taking it so long just to get her bag?" feeling worry I get out from the car and decide to go and look for her.

But then, the moment I step onto the stair, I heard some weird sound coming from somewhere, I look to my right and saw that there's someone walking away with a wooden bet something like that, when my eye's travelled down onto the bet, I can see that something sticky and red on it.

'is that… blood?'

I look at that person weirdly and try to make that person stop. "hey! you! stop!" that person suddenly stop walking for a while but dint turn around to face me.

he was wearing a tick cloth with a cap ontop of his head. After that, when that person know I was now walking near him, he suddenly ran away from me. "wait!" I shout again, but he was fast and I was wearing a dress and hills, how am I suppose to ran after him?

"well~ that dude is weird. but wait. I really thought that only me, Taetae, butler jung and several maid are on this island right now.. it's impossible for someone other than taenggo family Is here. If that's Kangin.. no no.. that's definatly not Kangin, I herd from butler Jung he's already back to the state Yesterday.. hmm~"

I turn around from looking at that weird dude running away from me and decide to go look for taeyeon. I walk back toward the wooden stair and head down, the moment I got down I quickly go toward the platform and search for her. but.. she's no where to be seen.

"this is.. so weird.. where could she-" just then, my eyes cought something on the floor. My jaw drop at what I saw, my heart began to beat like crazy right now, I bend down on my knee and try to identify the liquity material on the floor..

I reach out my hand slowly toward it and was hoping it's not what I thought it was..

"please please please…." when I touch it and bring my finger toward my face..

"i-i-it's… b-blood.. TAETAE!" i can feel that my eye began to teary and my heart beating so fast, my feet lose it's way and I was searching around like a mad person.

"Tae! where are you!" my tears fall down freely down onto my check now as I was running around the flower field in order to look for my wife, I search and search and search…. suddenly I stop when I saw something laying on the ground just a few feet from me.

my tears fall down more and more now, my lips are shaking my whole body seems to be not functional and my eye's cant believe at what I saw..

I slowly approach the unmoved body laying on the flower field covered in blood.. the only source of light right now was from the bright moon from the dark sky. When I reach the unmoved body, I can clearly see now.. it is her.. it's her…

my sobbing began to be herd right now my feet tramble, I fall onto my knee and quickly grab her.

"tae… what-" when I let my hand reach onto her back neck, I can feel there's a blood coming out from her head. my hand is shaking right now and I use my other hand to caressed her face.

"taetae~~ wake up.. please..*sobbing* Tae~ taeyeon…. TAEYEON! WAKE UP WAKE UPPPPPP!"

I keep on crying upon hugging the unmoved body, I began to panick and start to lay her body against mine. I put one of her arms around my neck and I walk the both of us out from the flower field while crying my heart out.

my dress was coverd with blood that's keep on coming out from her head making me crying even more. "p-please be save.. Jebal!" she was still breathing but she was lose contious, I try as hard as I could to get the both of us climb up from the stair. With using all my strength I manage to take her body into the car. I lay her onto the passenger sit next to the driver sit and rip the fabric from my dress to warp it around her head.

"*sobs sobs* p-please ss-top ble-*sobs*eding.. tae~ you'll be fine.. i-I promise.. you'll be fine~" when I'm done tying it around her head I wipe my bloody hand onto my dress and ran toward the driver sit, I start the engine and drove of from the field and was now heading toward her family mansion.

while driving, I keep on praying and praying that she will be save and nothing bad will happen to her.. when I look at her lifelessly face, I broke my heart seeing her like that and bleeding. I just cant stop my tears that's keep on pouring out from my eye's making it hard for me to stop myself from crying.

"tae tae~ why is this happening now… waee~~ wae.." I bit my bottom lips and just drive as fast as I could to go there.

the moment I arrived at the mansion I enter the mansion furiously and park the car exactly at the main entrance door, I got out from the car and open the big door with force.

"Butler Jung! help me!~" I yelled the moment I enter the mansion, I keep on yelling and shouting until he came toward me. He was shock seeing me in this condition and quickly ran toward me.

"my goodness~ Ms Hwang! what happen to you?" he ask me in a worry tone. I shake my head furiously and keep my tears falling out from my eyes. I grab onto his trouser and shake desperately, despite from my trembling hand.

"Please butler jung! please help me! taetae~ she's bleeding!~ she's dying! HELP HERRRR! please please.. *cry* jeballl~~" his eyes where wide and his face was in shock, he quickly move away from me and ran toward the car.

I follow him running toward the car while still crying and saw that he was now grabbing onto taeyeon in a bridal style, he ran toward me while carrying taeyeon in his arms with a serious face on. "Ms Hwang, we have to bring Ms Kim to the hospital instantly. follow me" his tone was death serious with his face was worried like hell. I just nodded my head and feel a little relief that he's here.

I follow him from behind when he was now bringing taeyeon into the house and head toward the back of the masion. He then loudly shout at the maid to open gate and prepare for a depature as we are now rushing bringing taeyeon into the helicopter. It was her family own private heli, that she show me back then when we first arrived at this mansion. I quickly sat on the back sit and let taeyeon rest her head that was cover in blood onto my lap.

"ready for depature" Butler Jung said, in an instant, the heli was now flying off from the mansion and into the air now.

in our way toward the hospital.. I keep on praying that everything will be fine and.. she will be okay.

"taetae.. don't leave me.."

...

It was now more than 2 hour since taeyeon has been in the emergency room for an operation.

the clock show it was now 11.30 pm, to midnight. This whole time.. I keep on kneeling down and pray my heart out so that she will be save and nothing bad will happen. Butler Jung was with me the whole time with his worry face. He keep's on encouraging me so that I will not break down and cry again.

30 minute had pass… I still kneeling down to pray on one private room. I heard the door was being open but I don't care and keep's on praying.

"ms Hwang.. It's been more than 2 hour since you kneeling like that.. you have to drink something and eat.. I know it's exhausting and your knee must be so hurt by now.. please don't torture yourself" when he reach his hand over my shoulder to make me stand up I insist on kneeling down and stay on the same position.

"andwae.. I have to pray.. I have too.. this is the only thing I could do now.. Butler Jung.. i…" suddenly I feel that my vision is blurry and the next thing I know… butler jung was shouting at me and I hit the floor.

after that. everything went blank.

I slowly open my eyes and I can feel that my head hurt. I slowly open my eyes and I can see that there's someone standing next to me and was smiling like a mad person with a worry face.

"oh my god! tiff~ you're okay~ thank god…" I recocnise that voice..

"jessi~" she had her worry face on, she then hug me while she was crying, then there's Yuri standing next to her while Kyrstal was hugging her hand.

"hey tiffany.. I'm glad you're fine.. Jessica was so worried when she receive a call from a guy name Jung about 2 hour ago, she got panick and ask me to get her as soon as I can and we got here for almost 2 hour now.." she say to me while giving me a warm smile. I patted the back of Jessica head and look at Yuri again.

"wait, taeyeon.. Yuri! where's Taeyeon!" I ask her while panicking. Yuri face then change into a very worry look and bit her bottom lips. "p-pani a~ you have to stay strong.. she's still in the surgery room.. for like.. 4 hours now. But I think, they will be done by now" as soon as she finish saying that, suddenly the door of my ward open and come in Butler Jung.

he bow toward all of us and walk toward me.

"ms Hwang, ms Taeyeon is save.." whit that word.. all my worries was gone now. I can feel that my tears are falling again and my lips was carved into a grin. Yuri was also smiling in happiness knowing that her bestfriend was fine and so does Jessica.

"I'm so glad that she's fine Butler jung.. *smile happily*" after that, I try to move my body from the bed making everyone asking me where I was going.

"wo wow~ where are you going tiff?" ask Jessica, I give her a little smile and hold onto her hand. "gwenchana~ I'm going to see her.. I had too Jessie.." she then smile toward me and look at Yuri, the both of them then smile to each other and nod their head.

"if that so, let's go there together, and let me help you.. you still weak tiff~" right now, I feel so lucky to have Jessica here with me, Kyrstal was also smiling at me trying to cheer me up. We then head toward taeyeon's room whit a happy smile on.

when we arrived at her room, I can see that she was now laying on the bed uncontiously with all the medical treatment and all wires on her hand, I sit down next to her while the other was standing to the other side.

"it seems that she will be waking up in few more hour.. the doctor said that, she lost a lot of blood and in a weak condition when we got here. And maybe, when she's wake up.. she will be facing a little deficulties.." say's butler jung. I look at her wonderingly and ask her what is it.

"what do you mean by that Butler Jung?" he had a sad face on his face and look away from me.

"I think.. she will be facing the same problem that she got when she was a kid.. Memory lost.."

my eye's widen upon hearing he say's like that. I cant help my tears from falling down onto my check. Jessica quickly rush to myside and confort me. "no… no… it cant.. be.." I mumble it. but Butler jung just stay silent.

"I'm afraid.. that's is going to happen ms Hwang.. I'm sorry.. please be strong. I Have to get back to the mansion and take care of the rest. Mss Kim arrived here about 1 hour ago and had ask me to investigate who's the culprit. so.. will you all excuse me. I'll be on my way now.."

just when he was about to leave he turn around and smile toward me.

"please take a good care of her.. tiffany.."

after that, he left us and head back toward the mansion.

Jessica and yuri already head back home and I insist my self on staying with taeyeon. When I was pouring some water for myself onto the empty glass. I suddenly herd some sound movement coming from her.

I quickly look at her and was so happy that she was awake now.

"ughh~" she groan.. I approach her and took her hand in mine and smile brightly at her.

"tae~ you're finally awake.." I say to her. to my surprise, she retreat her hand from my grip and look timidly at me.

"tippani ?" she ask me. I was so happy that she still remember me! I was expecting that she will be forget about me.. but.. tae!

"nae.. I'm tiffany~ taeyeon.." she then smile weakly at me and ask me to get some water for her.

I handed the water for her and she drank it. "umm~ hey.. would you help me with something.. can you tell me what exactly happen to me?" she ask me, just when I was about to explain it to her. I decide not to. "hm~ I think.. you better rest for now tae.. it's been a rough day for you.. besides, it's 3 in the morning right now.. take your rest and we talk about it tomorrow"

she nod her head slowly and suddenly ask me something with a weird expression on her face.

"so… why are you not sleeping yet?" I giggle a little and lean in toward her.

"phabo ya~ I was waiting for this moment.. I want to be the first person to saw you awake.. now that you already awake, you are so being punish for making me so worried about you" then, I close our distance while smiling and kiss her tender lips slowly and deep.

she dint move her lips while I was closing my eyes. but then, suddenly she push me away from her and look at me in shock.

she touch her lips and look really confuse at me. "w-w-what are you doing!?" my jaw drop when I herd she say like that and bit my lips. She move back from me and closing her mouth with both hand.

"taeyeon.. tell me what exactly do you remember about me.." she blink her eyes a few time and began to talk.

"what are you talking about tippani, well.. arnt you the new student from the state and we both just meet like a few day's ago.. i-i.. think.. I don't quite remember.. the last thing I remember was.. urgh~ I was showing you a letter.. than.. someone gave to me.. and.. you ran away.. and.. I don't know why, but.. I think I remember that only. so, did something bad happen to me tippani?"

my lips trembling … my mind just lost it self.. I cant seem to find a word to say right now..

I try as hard as I could to smile toward her.. to let her know that I'm fine.. I took a deep breath and bit my lips..

"no tae.. e-everything.. is just…fine.."

'this is.. this is not happening.. no~ why god.. why is this happening to me… why! it's just not long ago we declare our love together.. being all happy.. but now.. no~ why~ why..'

at that moment, I just remember what she told me back then at the flower field..

_"pani a~ I don't know why~ but.. if something happen after this.. please.. be by my side all the time. love me for who I am.. and I will love you as much as you love me back" -tae-_

_..._

* * *

The next day

**Tiffany Pov**

"tippani… yah.. tippani~ wake up.." I groan in mysleep when I herd someone was trying to wake me up from my deep slumber. but… her voice.. it's taetae's voice..

I move my body sideway and hug her.. "mm~ tae~ mmmiss you.." I wrap my arms toward a body next to me and bring it toward my face. 'mmm~ it's her scent..'

I was in my own world when I hug her and smell her scent.. but then.

"yah! tippani! wae gurae!(why are you acting like this)~ aish.." she then shove me away from her making me fall down from the sofa and hit the ground. "ouch!" I can feel a pain at my head and I groan, "ughh~ ouwww~~" I look up at her while rubbing my head and really angry right now.

"yah! what was that for!" I yelled back at her and fully awake now, I rubbed both my eyes and when I saw her face, she was blushing furiously at me. She notice that I was looking at her blushing face and turn to look away from me.

"m-miahne! y-you were suddenly hugging me when I try to wake you up.. so-so.. I got panick and shove you away and make you fall d-down, *slowly looks at tiffany* jinja.. miahne." I blink my eyes a few time then I realiese..

'right.. she don't remember about us.." I look down onto the floor and suddenly I feel that my eyes began to teary.

'stupid tiffany.. she don't remember … US…'

I bring both my knee toward my chest and hug them burying my face in between my knee.

"yah, gwenchana? is it hurt that bad?" I just stay silent and cry my heart out. I know that she began to panick and was walking back and forth from her bed and me.

"aegoo~ tippani~ wurjima~ aish.. jinja miahne!~" I slowly look up at her and stand up quickly making her shock by what I was doing. "don't tell me what to do!" I shout back at her while wiping my tears away feeling rather angry about her not remember about us.

she move back from me and rubbing scratching the back of her head. "um.. i.. I was trying… haa~*sigh* " I move myself toward her and push her to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry.. i.. I shouldn't act that way, do you wanted me to get you some water?" she nod her head slowly and waited for me to get her a glass of water. I pour her some water and handed it to her.

"here drink this.." she drank it and give the glass back to me. After that I look back at her while she was looking away from me. "um~ I'm sorry for h-hugging you(it's not wrong for me to hug you!).. *sigh* did your head still hurt tae?" she suddenly smile at me and nodded her head.

"um! it's fine now~ I just feel a little bit dizzy some time, oh, tippani. Arnt you going to attend school?" I giggle at her silly question and sat next to her.

"phabo tae~ it's school holiday right now.. hm.. I guess you really do forget about many things.. include me.." I mumble the last part and yet again, it struck my heart when I know that she doesn't remember a thing about our relationship.

"yeah~ I guess so.." with that, we both just sitting there on the hospital bed quietly without speaking anything. Our distance from each other were so obvious.. It seems like we're meters away apart! if she still remember me.. I will surely be in her embrace right now..

"um.. tip-tippani.. um.. chogi~ may I know.. w-why did you kiss me last night?" she suddenly ask me about that question and blush about it. I was shock that she ask me about the kiss but, I cant tell her the truth.. if I do tell her, it will surely make an impact to her brain.

"o-owh~ the kiss?.. i.. it was.. it was a friendly kiss! you know~ a friend friend kiss.. I do it often toward Jessie.. hehe *smile awkardly* (no~ this is hurting me..)" her face suddenly change and was now turning into a frown and disappointment.

"owh~ i.. see.." she say. I just look away and clear my throat. "well then.. I have to go to the bathroom.. excuse me" I move quickly away from her and was now running toward the bathroom.

*SPLASH*

"phabo tae!"

*SPLASH*

"Jinja! phabo!"

*SPLASH*

"oh god.. wae.. this is killing me~ tae…" I look at myself on the mirror and splash some more water onto my face. Suddenly, without any notice.. I was crying to myself inside this toilet..

"this is really killing me.. wae… why is this happening to me again.. why god.. why?~"

*SPLASH*

Taeyeon Pov

I was now sitting on my bed and thinking about her.. "why the heck did she hug me like that~ and.. last night.. she even kiss me! what is wrong whit her? aishh~" just then, suddenly the door to my room open and I was expecting it was tiffany. But, turn out it was Yuri and Jessica.

"omo! Taeng! you're awake!" she then ran toward me and give me a hug. 'why I don't feel the same when yuri hug me? when tiffany's the one that hug me.. why do I feel so weird?'

"gwenchana?! did your head still hurt? tell me!~" she ask me with her excited face. "aish~ yuri.. calm down.. aegoo~" Jessica then come approaching Yuri and hug her.

"aish~ Seobang.. don't get to excited.." when I saw this, my eyes widen and my jaw drop while my finger pointed at the both of them. "y-yah! yuri a! why the heck did Jessica call you seobang and hug you like that? dint she hate you?" I ask her whit a really confusing face.

Both Jessica and Yuri was shock with what I say and look at each other. "taenggo.. do you by anychance.. know who's tiffany really are?" she ask me worrily and ignore my previous question.

"tippani? wae? what about her? well.. she's our classmate right? and.. yul! you still not answering me about my question~" both of them look at each other with a really shocking face.

Yuri bit her lips and was shaking her head. "taenggo~ this is… bad.. haa~ where tiffany?" she yet again! ignore my question. "aegoo~ whats whit you guys and tiffany anyway? aish~ jinja.. she's in the toilet, now answer my question Yul.." after hearing what I say, Yuri quickly ask Jessica to go and find tiffany while she's stay with me.

Just when Jessica was about to go out, suddenly the door's open and in come tiffany. Her eyes looks fluffy and her face looks really tired.. 'did she.. just cry?'

"tiff!" tiffany was shock by they present and smile weakly toward them. "ah, hey Jessie.. hai Yuri.." Jessica suddenly grab tiffany's hand and cup the both of her check into her palm and talk something to her almost like whispering.

'she don't have to do that.. huh! huh? why the heck did I get jealous like this. am I jealous? what? for what?! ugh!'

"hey taeng.. I think.. we better talk.." I title my head confuse by her, but then suddenly tiffany stop her. "stop yuri.. please.. don't tell her.. about.. me.." "but tiff.." "no~ please.." she nodded her head and look at me again.

"look tae~ *sigh* you're having a short term memory lost.. but, in your cast.. I think you lost too many memory.. this is ridiculous~" she say. I was shock with what she told me and look weirdly at her.

"I lost my memory? uh.. jinja?" she nod her head in agreement and I bit my lips in worry..

"well.. how much did I lost?" I ask her again. "too many taeng~" just then, I look at tiffany and was wodering.. 'did I lost something about the two of us too? no~ that's impossible.. why would she… like's me? aish~' (yes! tae happen to like tiffany before remember? it was love at 1st sight! hehe, try to read back on chapter 1 and chapter 5 cus she only remember until she got the letter so these means.. she was not yet sure about her feelings toward tiffany.. muahaha! okay2 continue)

"so.. mind to tell me about it? ah! Yuri! you haven't answer my question yet! why did sica call you seobang? are you two.. together?" she giggle at what I say and so does Jessica.

"yes.. phabo taeng~ well.. I cant blame you.. so, yep! we are together.. hehe!" I smile in happiness for her and smirk. "chukae~ yul.." but then, I move back my gaze to the girl I like and saw that she was looking really sad right now.

"so taeyeon, when will you be discharge?" Jessica ask me. I shake my head and shrug my shoulder.

" I don't know either.." "how bout you tiff?" Jessica then ask tiffany. oh yeah~ kind to think about it, she's also wearing the hospital cloth. wait, what happen to her?

"ah~ me? um.. I think I can be discharge this afternoon.. *smile*" when she smile.. I can see that her eyes forming to the shape that I adore so much.. 'gosh~ look at her eye-smile.. so pretty.. huh? yah! kim taeyeon.. snap out of it!'

"owh~ I see.. do you want me and Yuri bring you home together?" Jessica yer again ask her. Suddenly she looks at me and our eyes just look at each other for a moment until I had to break it and look away. 'what was that about?' "okay then~ I have to go home and do some cleaning anyway.." I herd what she say and her tone is quite sad.. I wonder what happen to her.

"okay then.." Afterward tiffany left us and go to her ward ready to be discharge leaving the three of us in this room.

"hey Yul, what happen to tiffany anyway? she looks.. kindda sad. Is she okay?" Yuri then patted my shoulder and smile. "she's fine taeng~ but.. I gotta say one thing to you.."

I look up at her and raised my eyebrow.

"what is it?"

she inhale some air and exhale it..

"please don't do anything stupid..and hurry up and remember.."

I title my head sideway and was thinking hard. "remember about what? why are you guys keeps telling me things about her? this.. that.. stop making me confuse!"

I don't know whats gotten into me and that making both Jessica and yuri startle at my sudden outburst.

"*sigh* you've also change.. this is.. to weird.." I just look at her wonderingly and kindda feels annoyed by her.

'geez… what is wrong whit her…'

Jessica Pov

It was now Monday and the school holiday just finish in a flash.. when the school holiday was start, I decide to register kyrstal to enroll in a new school in this area, I think it's the same school as taeyeon little sister goes.. Speaking of taeyeon, I was really worried about tiffany's condition, it's about 1 week now since Taeyeon lost her memory and don't remember a thing about her relationship whit tiffany.

After finish eating breakfast together with Kyrstal, I bit farewell to her and let her go to her new school by herelf. "hey krys.. I'm sorry.. but I have to go to tiffany unnie and comfort her.. you know about her condition right?"

she makes a cute pouting face and turn away from me. "I know.. *pouts* it's okay unnie.. I understands.. bye.." "Kyrs~ wait!" whit that she quickly walk away from me and took the stairs instead of the elevator.

"haa~ miahne.." I walk toward tiffany's apartment and knock on her door.

"tiff~ open up! it's me Jessie.." after that, I can hear that someone was now approaching me and open the door.

The moment the door was open, I can see that her face looks really terrible and her eyes were tired. I sigh seeing this side of her and come in and hug her.

"oh~ tiff.. what has taeyeon done to you.. just look at you~ all skinny.." she smile weekly at me and move away from me.

"I'm okay jess.. it's just that.. it was hard for me to accept the fact that taeyeon don't remember about us.. that's all.." aish this girl.. why is she always like this?

"look tiff.. I know that you still love her right? if you love her, don't act like this! it hurt my heart seeing you like this tiff~ you should try to get her.. to make her remember you, not just sitting alone in the dark and cry your heart out. aegoo! wake up girl!" she then suddenly burst out into tears angain and fall down onto my hug while crying.

"oh~ Jessie.. I'm so scared.. *sobs sobs* I'm scared.. if I try.. I just make it worse for her.. *sobs* I don't want her to forget about me.. about us.. why is this has to be happening to me~ why jess~ *sobs*" when I herd she say like that, I couldn't help it but to cry with her too..

"aw~ tiffany.. *patted her back* everything will be just fine.. don't cry~ please.." I move her to the front and make her to look into my eyes while she was still crying like a baby.

"Listen Stephanie Hwang Miyoung! you're not going to give up, you're going to win her heart once again and you will do what ever it takes to make her fallen in love with you once again tiff. you can do it! I know you can.." her sobs began to slow down as she was now looking at me with hope and for a moment there, I can see a sparkle within her eyes.

"d-do you really think it will work?" I nodded my head happily and smile at her.

"yes tiff~ it will.. if you trust yourself.. and believe with your love.. I just know that you can do it. I cant afford to see my bestfriend suffer anymore.. if you don't do it, I'm really going to tell taeyeon about your past realationship with her!" she then quickly shake her head and shut my mouth.

"no no!~ andwae.. i-I can do it, just don't tell her…. yet? hm.. maybe, but, I will try my best to make her fall for me once again, just like how she make me fall for her in the first place. Just wait and see tae, I'm not going to give up. Never.."

"now that's the spirits~~ hahaha! welcome back tiffany!" we both then endup giggling with each other and I ask her to change into her school uniform and we are now heading toward the school together.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

When me and Jessica arrived at school, we both quickly go to the locker to get some books out of it but then, suddenly being greeted by Yuri and followed by my love.. taeyeon..

"Hey sica.. good morning!" says yuri while giving Jessie a kiss and hug. I was slightly jealous of Jessie because her girlfriend can do that to her, then I move my attention back to the remain silent taeyeon who's standing behind Yuri. I notice one thing, after she lost her memory, she become incredibly shy around.. well ME! and I don't know why.

"g-good m-mowing ti-tippani.." I cant help myself but to giggle at her cute engrish and her cute blushing face. "morning taee~" she blush even more as I throw her my priceless eye-smile making her looks away from me when she saw my eye-smile.

suddenly Jessica nudge me with her elbow and whisper. "now's your chance tiff.. win her back, do whatever it takes to make her fall for you.. and you know what?" she say's and stop at the last sentence.

I look at her and raised my eye brow waiting for her to talk. "what?" I ask her again. She stupidly smirk at me while looking at taeyeon. She then whisper to me still having those smirk on her face. "I think that she's already fall for you without you notice it.." I blink my eyes a few times and look at taeyeon who's still blushing.

I look back at Jessica and say's "that's impossible.. could she?" she shrug her shoulder and pull's Yuri's amrs in hers and leaves me behind. "wait Yuri! where you going!" I herd taeyeon shout at Yuri.

"aw, taeng, I'm going to go to the library with sica for a moment! spend time with tiff kay? byee!~" whit the last shout from yuri she slump back her shoulder and sigh.

I approach her and she quickly looks at me with a weird face. "what? am I that annoying to be around? if you don't like me, I can go now-" but then, I smirk when she stop me when I was about to leave her. "wait! no.. I.." I turn around and look at her. "yes tae tae?" she bit her lips and stand up straight.

"well.. let's go to class together" I smile at her and hold onto her hand tightly. She was shock with what I was doing but dint say anything. I just smile at her and we are now heading to class.

We both took our sit next to each other and waited for the others to arrived into class. since it was still early and many students in our class going somewhere to hang on with their other friend or maybe in the library, it was just left the two of us now in this empty classroom.

I took out my science book and do some last writing for the homework the teacher left us to do. It was silence when I began to speak. "so tae.. have you finish your homework? I believe Yuri must have told you about it.." she gulp down her saliva out of nervouse and nodded her head.

"nae.. i-I did do it.." I keep on writing and still dint look at her. "ow~ I see.. that's good" I say, suddenly I stop from writing and put down my pen making her shock with what I did. I look at her and she was looking at me nervously. "w-wae?" she ask. I had to hold on for my smirk and look around the class. No one. good.

I look again at her and quickly kiss her alluring looking lips. I cant help it.. I miss her so much.. her lips.. her touch.. her body.. her caressed toward my body.. I close my eyes when the moment our lips touch together. It was just a simple kiss at first, but I change my mind. 'she is my girlfriend for god sake! I can do this if I wanted to' whit that I force the kiss even more deeper and to my surprise she accept it. I smirk and we are now kiss each other pasionatly and out of the blue, it make me moan when she nibble my lips.

the moment she herd me moaning, she quickly break off from the kiss and was still look shock. I give her my most sweet smile ever and lean in to kiss her check. "I miss that~" I say to her. she was still shock whit what just happen but remain silent while blinking her eyes cluelessly.

I give her one last smile and continue on doing my homework. While I was doing my work, I can see from the corner of my eye she was touching her lips.. and blushing furiously. I smile to myself and thinking.

'mission one, success' after a few moment, some of the student began to enter the class. Suddenly someone greeted me.

"hai tiffany.. good morning!" I herd a girl greet me. I look up from my book and it turn's out to be Minkyoung smiling happily at me. the moment I saw her face, a flash of memory rans back to me.. I remember the time when taeyeon got jealous when minkyoung was trying to flirt whit me. I look at the person sits next to me and she was too looking at minkyoung whit a very annoyed face. _'huh? could she be…'_ just then I decide.

"oh hai Minkyoung!~ it's been a while since we last saw each other.. how's your holiday going?" I ask her with a cheerfull tone making taeyeon look at me in disbelieve + annoyed. Minkyoung looks surprise when I smile sweetly to her, she blush a little and began to answer me.

"ah, w-well, it's been alright~ hehe.. I know you must have a great holiday together with taeyeon here.." she say, when she say's like that. It just remind me of the time we spend together at the island.. all the sweet memory.. the cheesy talk that she always say's to me.. really making me sad right now.

I look at taeyeon blur looking face and reply back to her. "ow~ yeah… it is.. hehe.. hey! Minkyoung-shi, how bout I join you in for lunch today? you wouldn't mind don't you?" I ask her. _'miahne minkyoung a~ I'm sorry for using you like this.. but I have no_ _choice'_

She suddenly brighten up but then she looks at taeyeon. "yeah sure.. but.. what about your girl-" just when she was about to say the word 'girlfriend' I quickly cut her off.

"ah! I know she's okay whit it.. arnt you tae?" I ask her. She look down onto her desk whit a sad looking face and nodded her head. "if you wanted to.. I-It's okay I guess.." I smile in victory when I herd her answer and minkyoung looks very happy.

"okay then, it's settle. see you at lunch!" I say to her and she was now heading to her own sit. When minkyoung left, suddenly taeyeon grab my hand and I can feel electricity ran down to my spine. "hey.. pani a~ what does she mean we spend time together in school holiday?" I bit my lips and look away from her.

"it's nothing tae.. just forget about it." I say and try to get of my hand from her. But hell! her grip was tighter than I thought. "I would forget about it, but I just cant remember a thing! tell me, is there something happen in the school holiday? it's just to weird when we walk together to class I can see some people say's 'oh! it's taeny' and 'aw.. I just envy them..' what was that about pani a?!" she say's to me while rising her voice a bit.

I shot a glare to her and still trying to get my hand off of her grip. although I don't want her to let go of my hand, but.. I have to do this.. "it's none of your business taeyeon.." whit that she let go off me and I continue to do my work. Just then, I herd she mumble something, slow.. but I still can hear it. phabo taeng.

"it is my business.."

...

It was now lunch time and as promise I will had my lunch with minkyoung. When I was about to leave taeyeon stop me.

"h-hey.. c-can I go have lunch with you instead you're having one whit her?" she say with a pleading voice. I bit my lips and feel really guilty when I saw her face, It was as if I was cheating on her. "i…i.." I cant seem to say a word and suddenly Minkyoung approached me. "hey, ready?" she say. I look at her and nodded my head while smiling a bit.

I look back at taeyeon and smile. "sorry tae.. maybe next time?" she looks away with a frown and nodded her head. "okay" whit that I go toward the cafereria along with minkyoung.

Taeyeon Pov

after she left me to eat her lunch with Minkyoung, I feel so hurt.. as if I was feeling there was a deep cut ran down onto my heart.

'why do I feel this way? why do I feel so damn sad when she rejected me and go whit minkyoung instead of me? am I .. jealous? could I be? NO! I'm not! shit! why am I having this feelings now~ I'm her friend for god sake! I cant possibly fallen for her.. what would she think of me if I say I like her.. wait? I don't like her! what is wrong whit me… but, what was that kiss was about? why did she kiss me~ why god.. why? and she even say.. I miss that?'

I ruffle my hair in frustration and shout. "GAAAHH! Midjigetta!" I say. "woa buddy, what's wrong?" say's Yuri approaching me. I look at her helplessly whit a puppy face.

"ahhh~ yul… I think I'm going crazy.. haish~" Yuri then laugh at me while patting my shoulder.

"sica!" she shout at her girlfriend. Jessica then look at her pausing a moment from doing her work. "nae seobang?" Yuri then grin widely at Jessica remark and hug me. "taeng here said she's going crazy over something~" she say's while hugging me from the top whit a teasing tone. After hearing what Yuri said, Jessica giggle and close her book to approached us.

"ahh~ I see.. taeyeon is going crazy about something? that's weird.. hahaha" then the both of them end up laughing at me. I look annoyingly at the both of them and ruffle my hair more.

"cut it off you two! you're not helping me at all!~ aish!" Yuri then stop from laughing a little

"ah~ okay okay.. sorry.. if you're lonely.. we can always accompany you to have lunch taeng~ while your FRIEND~ gone having lunch with SOMEONE else~ we can always be here for you.." I look up glaring at her and speak. "whats whit emphasizing on the word 'friend' and 'someone' was about? aish! I don't want to hear it. I'm starving, let's go and eat" the both of them still giggling and we are now heading toward the cafeteria as well.

...

when we arrived there, I can see that so many people lining up for getting their lunch and was busy chit chatting whit one another. But the moment me and Yuri steps in, everyone seems to be stop talking and look at our direction. "ah! it's Taeyeon unnie!" one of the girls say "aw! it's rare seeing her eating lunch at the cafeteria!..we're so lucky to see her today" I just look at yuri and Jessica and the both of them just shrug their shoulder.

"your fans are a little crazy taeyeon" say's Jessica. "I can see that" I say back to her. When we was on the line, suddenly the student gave us way and we endup having our lunch easier and faster. I look back at them and smile a little. it's just a simple smile but they just have to make a big fuss about it.

we then head to an empty table and take our sits, I sit alone on the other side and the YulSic couple sat together. I just look envily at them and eat my food. Just when I was about to eat. I can see these one particularly person eating while laughing along whit someone else.

I stare angrily at them and took my food in my hand. I eat it while still staring at the eye-smiling angel sitting not far away from me. I was eating my burger when suddenly Minkyoung brought her hand to wipe a sauces on tiffany's face making me filled up with anger.

my hand grip on the burger thigthen making it to swollen up and spill onto the table. "omo! taeyeon, your burger!" say's Jessica. I just look at my food and smash it down onto the plate making the both of them startle at me. "yah, buddy, what's wrong?" ask Yuri. "nothing" I say. Whit that I stand up and walk away from the cafeteria.

...

"arghh! why I feel this way when I saw how close she was when she's whit someone else?! damn it!~~"

*SPLASH*

I splash some water onto my face and wash it. I look myself on the mirror and frown. "why is it I feel care about her~ why I feel so hurt.. why.. why- ugh!~" suddenly I feel a pain struck onto the back of my head and I feel dizzy all of a sudden. I grab a hold onto the sink to help support my body weigh and try to endure the pain. I use my other hand and massage my head that's hurting so much right now..

after a moment, I feel better as the pain was now go away. I was panting and sweating, I look at myself again in the mirror and straighten up myself. "what was that about?" I say to mayself.

I stand infront of the mirror for sometime now and was looking blankly at the sink.

"could I possibly fall for her?" i was still looking emotionlessly at the sink and clench my fist.

"I'm not.. but.. WHY! *PUNCH* THE HECK *PUNCH* I FEEL THIS WAY! *PUNCH* WHY WHY! *PUNCH PUNCH*"

I stop from punching through the mirror and saw it was now cracking and the pieces of it was fall onto the floor. I look at my knuckle and It was bleeding badly. I greeted my teeth and shut my eyes.

"I know there's something going on whit the both of us in the pass.. why I cant remember a thing.. WHY!" I shout and hit the sink whit my bloody hand. suddenly my tears rolled down onto my check and I feel so frustrated right now.. " I hate this.. I hate this.. why I have to feel this way.. I HATE THIS!" after that I lay my head onto the sink above my arm and cry.

suddenly someone came into the toilet and shock seeing my condition.

"oh my god… TAE!" I quickly look at the voice and it was tiffany. shit.

"my god! you're bleeding! no.. not blood~ quick! let's go the nurse office tae!" she say's panicking while holding my bleeding hand onto her's. I remove my hand from her and stare angrily at her.

"oh what do you care tippani? just go and find Minkyoung. I'm fine" after that I leave her behind and walk away from the toilet.

_'stupid stupid stupid! why did I say that? arghhhH! what is wrong whit me now~ jinja!'_

I walk quickly with my still bleeding hand to the nurse office. Suddenly I stop in my track.

_'but, it is true.. she don't have to care about me.. I was nothing for her. It's minkyoung whom she care. that kiss we had.. it was just a 'friendly kiss' like what she told me at the hospital'_

after that I continue to walk and head to the nurse office to get my hand heal by the school nurse.

Tiffany Pov

I was now heading to my classroom and I saw that taeyeon wanst there. _'hmm.. she must be at the nurse office' _I take my sit whit a gloomy face.

_'was I taking it too far? no.. it's not enough. I have to make her say's she love me. make her fall for me. I'm not going to simply say that I'm her girlfriend and we are together. no. It wont be that easy. but, I was hurt seeing her like that.. tae.. I hope you're okay'_

"hey tiff, how it goes?" ask Jessica that was just arrived along with Yuri. I look at her with a weak smile. "it's going well.. but.. just now I found her bleed her hand inside toilet whit a broken mirror Jessie.. I'm afraid that I've doing to much" she smile widely at me and approached me "woah! really? that's a good sign tiff! *smirk* no no, you're doing just fine, just go whit it a little longer . let's see how she could handle it" I laugh at my prankster friend and slap her.

"you just like to prank on people don't you?" she smile proudly and giggle "of course! it's my job tiff" I laugh at her and slap her arms. "yeah right.." just when the class was about to start, suddenly in come taeyeon whit her right hand being all wrap in bandage. She just glare at me and took her sit next to me whitout saying a word.

"is your hand okay now?" I ask her but she dint say anything. I ask her again and this time to make sure I lean my body a little toward her making her looking at my exposed cleavage. her eyes quickly landed on my cleavage and I smirk. _'I know one thing you still haven't change once a byuntae, always a byuntae'_

I put one of my hand down on her lap making her shifted in her position and gulp down her saliva.

_'why is she doing this to me!~ I'm going crazy for this girl! I think I'm going to die..T_T -tae-"_

"yes it's fine now. you don't have to care" she answer me coldly. ouch! that hurt, I guess what I done earlier make's her like this. I simple move away from her and put my hand ontop of my desk. "owh~ okay" I say to her. suddenly. "could you please button up your shirt" she say whit a worry face. I look at her and _'yes! it work. I purposely unbutton it to make her like this' _"oh? why should i? besides.. it's hot today.. mm~" I reply her back.

I can sense that she was still looking at my expose cleavage and look away. "but your c-clevage is exposed! close it!" she say again. I smirk to myself and look at her once more.

"aw.. is that a problem? why? you afraid someone might looking at it? is that it taetae~?" she greeted her teeth and look around, and indeed some of the girls that's just come into the class was caught looking at my expose cleavage. She then suddenly become frustrated and move her hand toward my button and button it up for me making me shock. She do it quickly and done in less than a minute. "there! it's not that hard. ugh" she say with her blushing face while look away from me. _'aww~ she's so cute! I know you do still care about me tae.. you just have to remember it..'_

I giggle at what she did and after that Ms Park came in and all of us greet her. After that the class began and finish as usual. I go back together whit Jessica while taeyeon whit Yuri. She dint say anything to me but just a simple bow. But what I did to her must've had left an impact to her. I'm just sure about it.

The Next day

Today we're having a gym class after finish several class before. When we're already inside the gym, Ms Ham then ask us to paired up with the same person she paired us whit the last time we had gym class. I look at taeyeon shock face and I go to her. " I know you don't remember about it, so, your partner Is me~ taeyeon~" I whisper seductively at her she gulp down her saliva and move away from me. "jinja?" she ask. I laugh at her and shake my head.

"annya.. just joking, you're whit Haeri.. tae.." I say. she then looks kindda disappointed and reply. "o-ow~ and who are you paired whit?" she ask me curiously. "me? I'm paired up whit.."

"hey tiff! let's go" suddenly Minkyoung appeard out of the blue. Taeyeon look at Minkyoung whit an annoying face and look back at me. "*smile* that's my partner.. catch you later tae"I say to her while giggling going to minkyoung. I know she's definatly frustrated right now. well.. I hope so..

Taeyeon Pov

Seriously?! she's paired up whit that Minkyoung girl again? first she took tiffany away from me when I was going to ask her to have lunch together, and now? she even took her away from being my PARTNER! wait? partner? n-no.. gym partner. not that PARTNER.. right. not.

last night I cant sleep well because of this.. why do I have to always think about tiffany~ the heck I even dream about her! well.. not a wet dream. psst! it's bothering me so so much until I cannot sleep! there's something about that dream making me to ancious and over protactive for tiffany.. why do I think that she's so important to me before.. but I cant remember a thing! gah! I hate my brain!

After she's gone whit that minkyoung, then come Haeri greeting me. I smile weakly to her and we are now taking our place while waiting for ms Ham instruction.

"Okay! listen! today we're going to learn how to do a CPR so, make sure all of you listen verrrry carefully to what I'm going to show and explain. got it?" she say's to all of us through her small speaker that's hanging around her neck. I was shock when she say we're going to learn how to do cpr.

_'did she just say CPR!? meaning, kiss! no no! wait. why no?'_

I quickly look at tiffany and Minkyoung was now whispering something to her and they both giggling. I clench my hand into a ball while holding back my anger. _'why do I have to feel so angry seeing them together like that? ergh~!'_

afterward, ms Ham started to explain things toward us and I was very worried about this when she announce that we have to do it for real. All the girls inside the gymnasium started to whine but then got scolded by ms Ham. saying that "if this things really happen in your real life, and you couldn't help your friend they could die! do you want to see someone die before your eyes when you know that you can do a CPR for them but you dint because you don't want to touch your lips whit them?! don't be ridiculous girls! now line up! in position!"

all of the girls were silent after that and only a few whine being heard after that. Before we start doing this, ms Ham ask us to say 1 and 2. and because I say number 1 I was the one being to give the CPR first making Haeri the one laying down on the floor. When it was tiffany turns to say it, she endup saying number 2, meaning she's the one going to be given a CPR by Minkyoung! I cant help but to feel so damn worried about this.

suddenly. "hey, taeyeon. don't be nervouse, just do it quickly and you wouldn't know it even happen.. don't worry" I just look worrily at her and smile awkwardly. But still.. I cant help myself from thinking about tiffany and Minkyoung. I look over at them and saw that tiffany already laying down and minkyoung squatting next to her.

my heart began to pounder more and more now. _'no.. please.. no…' _I keep on saying this word over and over again. But then ms Ham suddenly ask us to do the first steps and all of us follow her order. I bit my lips because I keeps on glancing over to them.

_'god damnit! why do I feel so damn worry about this! it's just a CPR.. nothing more! it's not a real kiss anyway! but.. but.. she.. her lips will be kiss by someone else. AISH! it's just a CPR! nothing more! nothing more.. nothing-'_

Just then, ms Ham ask us to finally do the main part of the CPR prosses, giving some air into the patience mouth. I move downward toward haeri and was about to blow the air into her mouth. When I was about to do it.. suddenly, everything seems to be in slow motion.

_'am I really going to do this? what about tiffany, Minkyoung will going to give her an indirect kiss.. no! forget about her taeyeon! forget! but.. DAMN IT!'_

after arguing whit my inner self, I suddenly found myself getting up from my kneeling position and I just follow wherever my feet brings me too. I seems to be surprise myself when I realize it brings me toward where tiffany and minkyoung was. She was now closing her eyes and I can see that tiffany was doing the same but she seems to be closing her eyes really tight and make a werid expression as if she doesn't want to be given the cpr. Her hand were on tiffany shoulder and she was inches apart from her. I clench my hand and couldn't stand it anymore.

I grab her shirt lift her up and throw her away from tiffany making everyone looks at me when minkyoung scream in pain. I glare down at her whit a deadly glare. _'why I feel so angry!?'_

suddenly tiffany open's her eyes and was shock seeing me standing besides her. I grab her hand and bring her up toward me. I look again at Minkyoung and glare. "don't you ever touch her!" whit that I grab tiffany hand in mine and leaves the gym, I ignore the yelling ms Ham through her small speaker and ignore's everyone cheers. one thing I had in my mind right now was how angry I am when that girl almost kiss tiffany.

"taeyeon! let go off me!" she say's struggling from behind but I just ignore's her and bring her to the changing room where's no one was in there.

when we were inside, I push her against the locker and look deeply and angrily into her eyes.

"what was that about!" I yelled at her. she blinks her eyes and held back her head from me.

"what was that about what tae?!" she yelled at me back. I greeted my teeth and move my face closer to her making our nose touch. I can feel her hot breathing against my lips she smells so sweet.. aish! stop this taeyeon.

"are you enjoying being kiss by her?" I ask her. she look at me weirdly and push me I just remain in the same position. "it's just a part of the CPR activity tae! why would I want her to kiss me? this is ridiculous! now let go of me!" I clench my fist and hit the locker next to her ignoring the fact that my hand still not fully recover from the thing I do yesterday, because of that loud sound produce from my punch, it makes her startle at what I did.

"it's not ridiculous! what if she really do landed her lips on you! what you gonna do about it tippani?!" I said still half shouting toward her. she then smirk a little and move her body toward me even more.

"oh? why~? what if she really do landed her lips against mine? what you going to do about it taeyeon? besides~ you don't have the right to stop me. we're just friend why you even care-" that's it.

I lean in toward her and kiss her lips making her shock with what I was doing. I kiss her with force making her muffle the last word. "mhmpp!" but then, she stays quite.. and suddenly, the moment she respond toward my kiss it makes me feels want her even more. My mind went blank and crazy.. I just need it more and more. But then i have to pull out to catch some air. I look into her eyes and talk breathlessly.

"I will make sure to do this to you" After hearing what I said, she smile widely and hug me. I was surprise at what she did and endup become stiff at her touch.

"taetae.." she say. I just look blankly at the locker whitout saying a word after that. _'did I just kiss her? what do I feel now..why is it my heart.. it beats so fast.. so damn fast! making me hard to breath now..my stomach got this stupidly feel great butterflies that I feel the moment we kiss.. why do I feel so happy.. god.. do i.. '_

"don't go to her.. anymore.." I say suddenly. She breaks the hug and look at me. "why?" she ask me again whit a teasing tone making me blush. "i-I don't know why, just don't go to her!" I say again half yealling. She then frown and shrug her shoulder while moving away from me.

_'I guess she's still not falling for me.. stupid taeyeon! -tiff-'_

"where are you going?" I say to her when she was about to leave me. "to minkyoung" she simply say that, my eye widen she she said that and I quickly hold her hand. "dint I say don't go to her any longer?!" she turn to look at me and give me a glare.

"you don't have the right to say that taeate" she say. I let go of her hand and clench it into a fist. _'speak taeyeon speak! tell her! tell her!'_

she then just stand there and look at me while I have my head down onto the floor.

I can feel that my body began to tremble, my heart pounding so fast.. my leg began to turn into jelly and was about to fall down sooner or later. I clench my teeth and shut my eyes close.

"i… i-i… tippani.. i.." she then pouts her lips and sigh.

"ugh~ I'm leaving" she say and left the changing room, leaving me behind whit my messy brain.

_'no~ no no NO! why I cant tell her! god damn it! move tayeon! move your leg! tell her! tell her that you like her! tell her don't go to that minkyoung again! MOVE TAEYEON! MOOOOVEE!'_

I open my eyes and ran as fast as I could chasing after the girl I truly.. positively… in love whit..

when I was outside, I can see that she was now heading toward the hall and was about to enter the gym.

I stop in my track and bring both of my hand toward my mouth and make a small speaker from my hand. I took in a deep breath, shut my eyes and with all my heart I yell…

"TIPPANIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SARANGHAEEEEEEEE !"


	16. Chapter 16

**Tiffany Pov**

After she kiss me, I was so happy about it, but then.. suddenly she say's. "don't go to her.. anymore.." I move away from her to look into her eyes. This is it, she will confess it! I smirk at her and ask playfully. "why?" just when I was waiting for her to answer me with the word I wanted to hear so much, she just had to say those word.

"i-I don't know, just don't go!" I was shock whit her answer and got frustrated. I move away from her and frown while sighing and walk away from her._'I guess she's still not falling for me.. stupid taeyeon!'_

suddenly she grab a hold onto my hand and make me stop from moving.

"where are you going?"

she ask me, I just simply look away from her and start to walk again while replying "to minkyoung" suddenly she shouted at me raising her voice a bit making me startle at it.

"dint I say don't go to her any longer?!" I look back and gave her a glare.

"you don't have the right to say that taeate" I say, she then let go of her hand grip in mine and look down onto her feet. I sigh a little and was hoping she will say something, those 3 word that I wanted to hear so badly.. that word that makes me anxious to hear you say it from your own mouth tae.. say it!

I look at her and wait patiently for her to say those word. I bit my lips and she still had her head hanging low.

"i… i-i… tippani.. i.."

I rolled my eyes and think that _'she's still hesitating about it. I guess she's just not yet falling for me hard enough, ugh! I hate this'_

because I don't want to see her trying to force herself just because she doesn't want me to be with someone else, I decide to leave.

"ugh~ I'm leaving"

after that I leave the room and was now heading toward the gym again.

_'what was I thinking, she will never say it.. why is it so hard to make her loves me once again.. why? dint she even remember a slightes thing about her love toward me? wasn't I try hard enough to make her realize about it? that she really loves me? or is it, that she doesn't love me? but that's impossible! if she don't love me, she wouldn't done that to Minkyoung and even kiss me!'_

I keep on walking and walking and was looking down onto my feet, suddenly I feel my steps began to feel heavy as my tears fall onto my check.

_'why is it so hard to make her remember me.. oh why god..if you just give me the chance, I would take that impact for her and lost my memory instead of her losing it. why is this so hurt.. why did I want her to remember about me so badly?! taeyeon.. please remember me.. please love me again.. I miss you..'_

Just when I was about to head toward the gym main door, suddenly I heard heavy foot steps running from behind whit a heavy breathing sound comes along, afterward.. it seems that I could feel that my heart stops from beating as if the time had stop the moment I heard those word that I was so badly wanted to hear from my one and only taetae..

"TIPPPPAAANNNIII! SARANGHAEEEEEE!"

I imidiatly stop from walking and my jaw drop, my eyes widen and the word keeps lingering in my brain as it will repeating playing over and over again whit the same word. I blink my eyes once and gulp down my saliva. I slowly turn around to face the owner voice and saw that a breathless taeyeon standing meters away from me.

She was breathing hard and she had her hand on her knee trying to catch her breath. We both then just stand there in our position and look into each other eyes. I waited for her to speaks up but she dint say anything. and I decide to speak.

"what did you say?" I ask her trying to hide my happy feelings that's been raging all over my body. She then look down onto her feet hiding away her now blushing face away from me.

"i-i.. I said that.. I love you.. tip..pani.." I cant help it but to let a grin invades my lips and my eyes began to form into a cressent moon shape. I sigh in relief that she finally say's that. I can feel buterflys starting to assult my stomach because of how happy I am because of this dork. I move my feet and slowly approach her.

"what did you say again? I dint quite hear you tae.." I ask again trying to teased her. She then look up at me and was a little surprise because I was now standing infront of face quickly redden and she even bit her lips. _'soo cute..' _she look at me in the eyes and smile sweetly. _'oh my god.. I'm melting..' _"I said that I love you Stepani Hwang.." I smile widely at her but still standing infront of her not doing anything.

"oh? is that so? why? tell me why tae?" I ask her whit a teasing tone making her frown a little but still blushing. "do you really wanted to know why?" I nodded my head like a kid and make my eyes bigger adding some agyo in it. She bit her lips and blush even more. _'well I guess my agyo work'_

"w-well.. that's because.. I just feel it's right. I don't know, but, whenever I saw you with someone else, I have this stupid feeling of jealousy and anger took me really fast. I don't like seeing you smile, laugh, or even WHIT some else but me. I know I might be sound selfish, but.. I just think that, we really do have some pass relationship whit each other..do we? pani a~ *holding tiffany's hand* although I don't remember a thing about it.. but, one thing I sure about right now.. *inhaling air* positively 100% sure about it.. is.."

I waited for her answer whit a sparkling eyes, she squezz my hand and smile charmingly toward me while saying those heart catching word.

"that.. I love you from the moment I first saw you entering this school.. the moment I saw those precious eye-smile flashing to me.. I just know that.. I've fallen for you. I would die if I saw you're whit someone else other than me pani a~ you're my angel.. my eye-smiling angel" I bit my lips and I couldn't control myself but to let a tears flow down my check overwhelmed by her word.

"tae.." whit that she hug me and I hug her back wraping my hand around her slender waist. while I'm hugging her, I hit her chest slightly and whisper whit a husky voice that almost sounded like I was about to cry "cheesy tae.."

_'finally… she's finally mine once again!.. finally she say's those word.. finall~ we're together again!~ oh god.. thank you so much.. thank you thank you!'_

"tippani~ Deullinayo?(can you hear me) saranghae.. nomu saranghae~" my sobs become a little hard and I hug her even more.

"taetae.. nado.. nado saranghae~ *sobs*" suddenly she broke the hug and stare into my eyes as if searching for something, I smile to her showing my eye-smiling remark and she reply me whit her own sweetly charming smile, we just keep on staring like that whitout saying a word.. she caressed my check and I imidiatly lean my head against those warm hand, suddenly she began to lean in little by little afraid that I might rejected her but manage to touch my lips whit her own. the moment our lips meet, I can feel those sparks taking over my heart mind and soul..

_'this lips.. this warm lips.. finally meant for me once again…'_

I close my eyes and let her take control, I wrap my arms around her while we share this passionate kiss together. "mhmmm~" I groan the moment the kiss become more heat up when she began to lick my lips and begging for an entrance, but I had to decline it since we are in the hall way right now.

"mm~ tae.. mhmmm~ we're..ahh.. in the hallway right now.. someone might saw us.." I try to speak in between the kiss but she keeps on kissing me hungrily making it hard for me to talk. when she herd me say's that she finally stops and look at me while pouting. "aish.. but I want more~ " she say while pouting. I giggle at her and hold her hand in mine.

"no tae.. we have to return to gym class or ms Ham will surely kick our ass off.. come on.." when I try to drag her along whit me , she stop me from walking by holding onto me to stay.

"no.. I want more, I can have it now if I wanted to, because…." she stop for a moment and stare into my eyes.. " you… are… mine.." whitout letting me to answer her, she quickly grab my neck and deepen the kiss in one smooth move. I had no choice but to gladly accept it and kiss her back. there's no way I can say no to this..

while we both keeps on kissing, she began to move us around and endup going toward a janitor's room, she opens the door and close it behind her and lock it. "I can kiss you as much as I want in here.." she say to me whit a smirk on her face. "looks like someone turning into a byuntae now~" I answer her back. she dint say anything but just smash her lips against mine. this time when she lick onto my lips I gladly parted my lips and let her enter me.

the moment she was in me I can feel her tounge swirling around my mouth and exploring my wet mouth whit her hot slimy tounge, I lifted my own tounge and soon it began to form a tounge battle between me and her. Her hand slid behind my back and caressing it up and down making me so turn on right now, I can feel that my lower region began to wetting my panty and my breath began to fasten up from this heat of pleasure. When I had loose the tounge battle she finally capture my tounge and was now sucking slowly onto it making me moan in pleasure.

"ahhhmm~ taee…" her hand move from behind my back and slid it way through my gym shirt and had her palm caressed my bare stomach when she slid her hand into my shirt.

"ahmm~" I keeps on moan when I feel her hand caressing my bare stomach up and down and sometimes brush it against my top mound. her mouth still hasn't stop from sucking my tounge. She then use her other hand and slid into my back to grab my butt and push my lower region against her. When it were in contact she began to massage my butt and press it harder toward her self making my core being rub against hers. Her back was lean against the door while I was ontop of her.

she bend her knee a little making my core directly incontact whit her own. She suddenly began to buck her hips against mine making me moan even louder. "oowh~ gowd tae.. mhmmm~ n-not now.. ahhh~" She kiss me more rougher now and the kiss become more passionate then before. I had to stop this.. not now.. but.. damn it, I so want her right now.

she keeps on doing what she's doing keeping bucking her hips against mine making our core in contact whit each other.

"pani a~ mmmm~ I want you…" she say. I gulp down my saliva and broke the kiss. we both then stare into each other eyes and I let my hand rested onto her chest. I lift up one right hand and tressed her lips whit my thum, she then bite my finger making me laugh at her.

"tae.. take things slowly~ you got plenty of time after this.. plus.. *lean in against tae's ear* I don't want people to hear me screaming your name.. It wont be nice.." she blush after hearing me saying like that and I laugh at her.

"I can be so loud tae.. because you're just so amazing.." her jaw then drop and she was now looking curiously at me. "did we.. h-have s-sex before?!" she ask me whit a shock face. I giggling at her face and nodded my head. "how is that possible?" she ask me again. "that's because I'm your wife.. phabo ya~" yet again her jaw dropped and she looks really confuse right now.

I laugh at her and took this chance to move away from her and open the door when she still in her shock mode. "yah! tippani, where are you going? I'm not finish yet!" I giggle at her and was now running away from her and go toward the gym.

"*merong* wek! come and get me tae!" she laugh at my child act and ran after me. "yah! come back here and explain to me! tippani! don't run! come back here~! aishhh~ jinja!"

when we both are now indiside the gymnasium, suddenly ms Ham look at the both of us that's taking to much attention whit our laughing and giggling, she shout toward the both of us whit her little speaker.

"you two! Hwang! and Kim! come here! you got some explaining to do!" we both look at each other when taeyeon already catch me. we bout giggling and she says something. "well, looks like we're going to be punish.." she say. I laugh at her while moving to the angry looking ms Ham.

"as long as I'm whit you, I don't mind at all.." I say to her while blushing a little. she then nudge me whit her shoulder and say's "looks like I'm not the only one who can be cheesy.. haha" I rolled my eyes and reply "shut up tae~ *merong*"

when we both arrived infront of ms Ham, she began to lecture the both of us and punish us both because we ran away in the middle of the teaching session. And the best part about her Punishment was, to do the CPR in front of everyone and on the stage. I look at taeyeon and she looks back at me. "no problem ms Ham, we'll be glad to do it.. VERYY much.." she say. I slap her arms and she glare at me while mouthing 'what was that for!' I just look away and we both now heading up to the stage.

I lay myself down and taeyeon was the one who will do the CPR, she look's at me and we both giggling while the others student just look at us enviously and some are cheering up. well, that's because all my classmate knew we both are in a relationship, and ms Ham is the only one dint know about it. is she blind or what?

afterward she began to instuck us both and after do the steps, now for the climax. Before taeyeon give me the mouth to mouth action, she smirk at me and wink her eyes once making me blush. when she lower her body ready to do it, she manage to say. "we actually can kiss in front of a big crowed pani a~ hehe" I just giggle at her and after that, she lean in and blow some air into my mouth.

But, the blow dint quit turn into given some air, but instead it turn out as a kiss more than a help. She break the kiss whit a slight 'pop' sound and smirk at me while licking her lips seductively. After that we both look at ms Ham and she was satisfy whit it. I can saw that Jessica and yuri was smirking like crazy and Yuri even give a thumbs up for the both of us.

"that's enough you two, get down and change into your school uniform. class end!" she announced and we are now heading toward the changing room and got back to class as usual, but.. it's not as usual as it sound when our hand keeps on playing whit one another below the table and sometime's she even caressed my tight and I had to slap her hand away.

I look at her and glance. "byuntae! get your hand to yourself. hmp!" she giggle and show me her merong. After the last class we are now heading home, but this time..

"tippani.. I'll walk you home.." I turn to look at her and smile.

"arasso~"

we are now walking hand in hand going toward my apartment while Jessica gone to some place whit Yuri in her car. When we arrived at my apartment entrance, we bit goodbye's.

"uhm, tae.. wait, I have to give this to you.." I look inside of my backpack and found it. I hand her her i-phone and she looks puzzle. "this is mine?" she ask me. I nodded my head as she was now grabbing it.

"it's yourse.. I thought that I wanted to give it to you at the hospital week ago, but.. I just don't want you to get more puzzle and hurt yourself" she tittle her head and ask me why. "why so?" she say. I then point to the back of her phone and when she turn it around her eyes widen while her mouth open in agape. She slowly let a smile appeard on her lips and look at me.

I also show her my phone and turn it around. "did I gave you something more than this pani a?" she ask me. Just then, I show her my ring and she blinks her eyes. "you're married?!" she say and I laugh loudly at what she say.

"um~ nae! I'm married already.. I'm so sorry taeyeon.." her face turn into a dark one and her frown shown so much, hurt can be seen in her eyes while was asking me questions.

"to whom!" she ask me angrily. I gave her my precious eye-smile and walk away after saying.

"to you~" I giggle at her when I herd she yelled at the back saying.

"I'm so going to punish you later on tippani hwang! just you wait!" I laugh at her and turn around to bit her farewell whit a smile.

"I love you too taetae!" she then smile back to me and waited for me to get into the elevator. once I get into the elevator. I smile happily to myself and laugh. "ahh~ I'm so happy right now.." suddenly I receive a message that just making my day more complete than it already is.

_from my lovely tae 3_

_i love you my eye-smiling angel hwang.._

_receive at 5.15pm_

_..._

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

I was now just finish taking my bath, Just when I get out from the bathroom, suddenly my phone rang and I quickly ran toward it and look at who's the caller id was. The moment I knew who's the caller was, I smile widely and cant help myself from being all excited about it.

I pick up my phone and press the green button. "yeobeoseyo, tippani!" I say to her showing my excited voice, later after that, I can hear that she was giggling and greet me back. "hai tae.. haha, why you sounded so excited? is there something happen?" I blush to myself and shake my head. "a-anni~ I was just excited to know you were calling me.. that's all.."

she then keep on giggling at me making me blush even more. "yah~ kamane~ *blush* is it wrong for me to feel this way? besides.. we're just together, I cant help myself from not being all excited about this~ *pout*" after saying like that, I wipe away all the water left on my body whit one hand while the other holding onto the phone.

"aegoo~ I dint say anything tae.. haha, besides, this is not the first time we've been together.. remember?" I pause for a moment and try to think about it. but.. hm.. nothing come in mind. "we've been together before? like.. me and you.. together as girlfriend? so it is true! we've spend time together in school holiday.. pani a~ tell me about it.. I want to know about my past relationship whit you.." she then giggle at me and I can hear that she was now seems to be laying down or something. "mmmm~ nae.. we are.. you want to know about it? *smirk* um.. which part tae?"

I tittle my head in confusion and raised one of my eyebrow. "what do you mean which part?" I ask her back making her laugh her husky voice out and sending me shiver on my naked body.

"what I mean is.. which part of our relationship that you want to know? *smirk again*" my jaw then drop when she say like that, and I can feel that my body began to tremble when she's using her seductive voice like that, I gulp down my saliva and thousand of question began to line up in my mind.

_'did we actually made love before? I wonder how it was like.. whit tiffany.. her moaning..my… name.. her sexy face.. body.. OH MY GOD! y-yah! byuntae! stop thinking such of things! snap out of it!'_

I shake the thought out of my head and began to answer back her question. "o-o-ow.. aha aHA, w-well.. urm.. i-I just want to know.. a-about.. u-us~ bbeing.. together.. t-tthats all.." I can feel that my sweats began to invades my forhead, although I was just finish bathing, I can surely feels its kindda hot in this room. After hearing my reply, she began to laugh and questioning me again. "why are you even stuttering? are you trying to ask something else other than that tae?"

I gulp down my saliva and grab a hold onto my towel. _'Why is she such a teased right now? aish! and why do I feel so nervouse about this. just ask her if you want taeyeon! she's your girl for god sake. ask!'_

"aaii~ tippani.. wae such a teased.. anyway, please wait, I want to put on some cloth. chakaman.." I say to her, but then suddenly I herd her voice stopping me. I move back toward my bed and sat down, "wae?" I say to her after grabbing the phone and put it on my ear.

"so you just finish bathing now?" she ask me. "nae.. waeyo? did you take your bath already?" I ask her more. "jinja? then.. you're still on your towel.. am I right?" I tittle my head in confuse trying to get what she's trying to say. "yes.. I am, what are you trying to ask pani a?" suddenly, she was quite for a while.

"tippani? are you there?" suddenly she spoke. "ah nae nae.." I was confuse so I ask her. "whats wrong?" "anni~ gwenchana.. it's just that.. improper image suddenly pop up in my mind.. that's all.. haha" I giggle along whit her and suddenly, I smirk thinking of what was the image were.

"pani a.." "nae?" I smirk to myself and cant help it but to play along whit this. "are you imagining me..? *smirk*" she then suddenly quite and that showed me that I'm right. my smirk began to widen " you are.. arnt you? ahahaha!" "taetae! how could you teased me like that! hump!" I began to rolled down onto my bed while laughing my ahjumma laugh. "uwah! ahahha.. tippani byuntae! haha, yaaah~ I thought I was the only one that's byun here.. haha!" "taetae! stop it.. hmp! iyaaaah! kamane! I cant help it okay.. if you don't stop laugh right now I'm going to hang up"

I quickly wipe of my tears and stop from laughing. "miahne miahne.. haha.. omo my stomach.. aish~ tippani.. um.. actually.." I look onto my rooms door and there no one there, I go toward it and lock it. "actually what tae?" she ask me. I then go toward my closet and took out several night cloth and lay it onto the bed. "well.. I was wondering.. d-did we have made love before?" I ask her and I can feel my check flush in embarrassment because of that question.

"I knew you going to ask me that question sooner or later.. byuntae. hahaha!" I pout my lips and I began to put on my short. "yah.. don't laugh.. so, d-did we?" "nae.. we have.. haha" I stop for a moment putting on my short and my jaw drop, I can feel that my shoulder that's been holding on to the phone weaken and the phone drop onto the bed while I was freeze on that position. "I have sex whit her before! so it is true what she say ay school!" I shout to myself. My face was turning into a tomato and it was burning like hell. I can hear that she was now calling for me through out the phone.

I snap out from my mind and grab my phone back. "ah! nae nae.." "what happen to you?" she ask me, I wipe away my sweats and answer her back. "ahh~ anni.. I was just shock hearing you say that.. haha" "why tae? are you begin to imagining things now? hahaha.. ah! tae, wait for a moment, you put on your cloth first and I'll call you back, bye!" I dint get the chance to reply her back and she already hang up.

I bring my phone to my face and look at the screen blankly. "what was that about?" I put the phone back down onto the bed and I proceed on wearing my short and put on some big light yellow shirt.

after finish wearing it, I lay onto my bed comfily and took one of my teddy bears onto my arms. I was now wearing my glasses while looking at my phone. "hm~ did I really buy her this phone? oh well, it's pretty anyway. but.. aish~ we really have sex before?! damn it taeyeon, why I cant remember about that?"

I bit my lips when a naughty image started to play onto my mind. "aegooo~ stop whit this imagining taeyeon!" when I look onto the phone's gallery I can see that theres so many picture was taken, I open it up and the first photo showed up was a picture of me and tiffany on a beach whit a big heart shape candle as the background image, I smile widely seeing how happy we both are and I feel bad about it because I don't remember a thing about that event.

on that picture she was kissing my check and I was holding onto the phone. I smile looking at it and slowly bring my other hand onto the screen. "I guess.. we really do spend time together on the beach.. psst, I'm so great. just look at those candle. haha!" I say to myself whit a selfpraise. suddenly, my phone rang showing me that there's a message.

I close the photo gallery and look at the message. "multimedia message?" I tap open it and wait for it to respond. the moment it open, I can feel my blood rushing down onto my body, my face turn into bright pink shade, my heart beating so fast and suddenly I can feel that my nose is bleeding. shit.

it was her picture in nothing but her sexy black lingerine laying onto the bed whit her tummy on the bed, showing her exposed cleavage toward the camera, I can see her panties as well while she had her leg up onto the air behind her back. I cant seem to close down my mouth and I brought one of my hand onto my nose and wipe away my bleeding nose.

"t-t-this is… s-so hot. damn it tippani!" I can feel my lower region began to get wet as my eyes cant look away other than those picture of hers. suddenly, my phone rang again and this time she call me. I was surprise whit it and quickly snap out of my dream world and answer her call.

"yeoboseyo?" I say to her. "otteyo?(how was it) do you like it?" she ask me whit her teasing tone. I gulp down my saliva for the.. I don't know how many times I already did this. and answer her. "y-yah! are you trying to kill me whit those picture? and, why are you wearing that kind of cloth to sleep? aish~ my nose is bleeding pani a~ " she laugh at me and I'm sure enough she was rolling over her bed because of the laugh.

"aww~ taetae is bleeding..hahaha, I wonder.. did I make you wet to?" I bit my lips and got panick. "a-ani! aish~ jinja!" she keeps on laughing at me making me keep on blushing. "I'm glad you like it tae~ hahaha.. ah.. you ask me about my lingerie right? wae? whats wrong whit me wearing this tae? besides~ I always wears this when you're having a sleep over at my house. but.. tell you the truth tae~ whenever you sleep over, I cant seem to be wearing this lingerie for more than a minute~~ It always come of off me whenever you're near me.. do you want to know why tae?~" ohmyfreakinggod!

"w-w-why? p-panie a? what h-happen?" "mmmmm~ because…. ahhh! I have to go now~ I see you tomorrow tae! good night! I love you! mmmmuah! *giggle*" after that, she hung up making me dumbfounded by her.

my jaw drop and I look at the phone screen, "what happen after that!" I shouted at it as if she was there. But then..

"u-unnie.. what's wrong whit you?"

I look toward the door and saw it was hayeon standing there looking weirdly at me. I blink my eyes a few times and put down my phone. "ah! H-hayeon.. aha! aha! n-nothing.. unnie was.. talking to tippani unnie, but she suddenly hung up.. haha.. *sweating*" she then smile at me and nodded her head.

"ahh~ gurae? okay.. then, umma is calling us for dinner. gaja" I nod my head and ask her to go first. When she already left my room I began to text tiffany.

_to my lovely Panie 3_

_tippani! wae you like to teased me like this~ aish.. thanks for the picture though. I like it! it's soooo~ sexyyy~ I wonder if I can taste those.. haha! I'm going to eat my dinner now. I'll see you tomorrow. and you know what, I'm going to make your punishment into a double. just wait and see.. Stephanie Hwang Miyoung.. ;)_

_p/s: I'm so going to treasure that picture. ;) haha!_

_send at 7.35pm_

after sending it to her, I move down toward the dining table and took my seat besides hayeon.

"well then, eat up taenggo. Haeyeon na, tomorrow you're going to be back home at what time?" my mom ask hayeon as I was now enjoying my dinner, they both then keep on talking as I keep on eating. Suddenly my phone rang and I tab it open while I drink some of the orange juice my mom prepare for me and my sister, the message then pop open to me.

_from my lovely Panie 3_

_I know you'll like it.. :P aish! you're still the same byuntae I know before. haha, owh? you planning on punishing me? uuuw~ I'm so looking forward for that tae! haha, okay then.. have a great dinner. I miss you.. pick me up tomorrow okay? ^^_

_p/s: aww~ why you want to keep that picture when you can have me all on your own?hahaha!_

_receive at 7.40pm_

_*pffffffffffffff (water splash) !*_

"yah! unnie!~ eeeeuwwww~"

the orange juice that I was drinking suddenly spit out from my mouth and splashing onto hayeon. My mouth open in agape and I wipe my mouth shock whit the message conten. "ah! miahne hayeon na!" I quickly grab the napkin and wipe it on her face.

"eww~ unnie! what happen anyway. aishhh~" my mom look at me and laugh. "hahahaha.. taenggo, what happen to you? did something happen whit the message?" I look at both hayeon and my mom then back at the message conten. "a-a-anni! hahaha.. I was just shock. haha, thats all.." my umma just shake her head and hayeon then continue to eat whit a frustrated look on her face, luckily the water dint get onto her food.

I look back on the message conten and grin. _'aish, this girl really know how to make me like this. ah! jinja! I'm sure enough I'm going to punish you tippani. heh *smirk*'_ after that, all the three of us continue eating and gone to bed after that.

before I jump off to deep slumber. I keep on thinking of what's my plan for her tomorrow..

I smirk to myself until I've fallen asleep.

_'just you wait and see.. tippani…. *smirk*'_

_..._

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

_Oridago noriji marayo sujuboso maldo mothago~_

_Oridago noriji marayo seuchyo ganeun yaegi boon ingol~_

I squint my eyes and move away from the sound coming from my phone alarm, "ughh~ it's morning already?" I mumble to myself, I took the phone in my hand and open one of my eyes trying to look at the digital clock on my phone.

_'5.30am.. hm.. so early.. but.. I better be ready now, *smile* tippani..'_

the thought of tiffany quickly making me excited to go to school and meet her, then I remember I have to go and pick her up today. I smile to myself and stretch my body and get of from the bed whit a smile on my face. I grab my towel and go toward the bathroom and take my morning shower.

After about 10 minute on spending time in the bathroom, I then dry off my body and get into my school uniform. I look at myself infront of the mirror and smile. _'aishhh~ I still cant believe that tiffany's my girlfriend. yaahh~ I'm so lucky!'_

"yah, you lucky dude, you better be quick and execute your plan.. haha! oh what am I doing talking to myself infront of a mirror.." I tie my short golden blone hair up in a pony tail and put some light makeup on my face. Satisfy whit it I quickly grab my bag and look at my wrist watch. "5.40 am.. wow, that's early. but.. *smirk*"

I go downstairs and I can saw that my mom was just woke up and was now began to prepare the ingredient for breakfast, I sneak behind her and hug her from behind making her startle at me. "umma!" I say to her. "oh omo! *turn around* yaaaah! taenggo~ don't scare umma like that, aegooooo~" "hehehe.. miahne.." she just shake her head and look weirdly at me, "what are you doing prepare so early to school today? are you going somewhere today? a school trip? school event?" I giggle at her and shake my head.

"anni~ I'm going to… a friend house.. _'I cant tell her that I'm in a relationship whit tippani.. or else I'm a dead meat!'_ eehheee.." she raised one of her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "you mean tiffany's house?" my eyes widen and was shock whit her. "h-how did you know?" I say to her. She laugh at me and smile. "umma knows everything taeyeon.. don't have to hide it from me. ah, I forget.. you've lost your.. um.. nevermind, so. Are you going to have your breakfast or not?" she ask me.

_'uwah! I did forget so many things arnt i? gosh I wonder how I told umma about my relationship whit a girl would be.. *shiver* aish, thank god I don't have to get through it once again, telling her about me.. likeing a girl that is.'_

"um.. gwenchana, I think I will have one at tippani house. Just make one for hayeon instead. Um, umma I have to go now. *kiss her umma check* annyeong!~" my umma then smile at me and kiss me back. "nae.. annyeong.. be carefull okay?" I was now heading toward the door and I wave at her. "naeee~" I put on my shoes and do a small jog toward tiffany's apartment.

while jogging slowly I took a deep breath and take this as a morning excersice.

a few minute later I was now infront of her apartment door. I look again at my wrist watch and it showed 6.00 am, I was about to knock on the door, but. I decide to make my presence quite. I search around the apartment door and dang! I found a spare key under a pink carpet. "pink.." I mumble to myself and open the door slowly whit the spare key I found.

I enter the house and close the door behind me quietly. I open my shoes and was now walking around the house. _'looks like she's not woke up yet..*smirk*'_ I walk again and was now looking for her room, and dang! again a pink sign can be seen on one of the room in this apartment. I rolled my eyes at the pink sign and was now slowly twisted open the door knob not wanting for the sleeping letter to be notice whit my presence.

I sneak in my head into the dark room and saw a beautiful angel was now sleeping soundlessly coverd by a thick blanket over her body. I put down my bagpack onto the floor and approach her. I open my school jacket and put it onto one side of the small table. I sat myself slowly beside her and was now staring at her beautiful sleeping face.

_'I don't get it.. why someone can be so pretty even when they are sleeping? is she truly are an angel send down onto the earth by god? oh my god, I even talk cheesily in my mind. =='_

I lean in down toward her and I bit my lips. _'miahne tippani.. but.. just this one.. okay?'_ I lean in more closer and steal a peck on her lips quickly. She then shift over when she feels the slight warmness on her lips and groan in her sleep. "ummm~" she groan almost like a moan. I move away from her and smile to myself. I caressed her check slowly and I look around. Then I saw her alarm clock. I took it and shut off the alarm.

after doing that, I slightly move away from her and now heading toward the kitchen. I look around it and was impressed whit the interior design of the house and the kitchen. "wahh~ this house is awesome.. well, better start to cook now" afterward I took some of the ingredient from the refrigerator and start to cook.

_'I'm actually cooking for my girlfriend.. *smile* and.. she's tiffany.. what a life.. ahh! I'm so happy!'_

Tiffany Pov

When I was in my deep slumber suddenly I smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. "um.. smells..goood..*eye's poped open* what?! smells good?!" I quickly sit up from my sleeping position making me feel a little dizzy because of it. "ouw~ my head. but.. *scratching her head*w-who could it be cooking at the kitchen? could it be Jessie?"

I look at my alarm clock and saw it was now 6.15 am, _'strange.. why it dint ring? I remember I set It properly last night..'_ I slowly get off from my bed and stretch my body a little. I was still in my lingerie from last night but dint care to put on some other shirt. _'it's Jessie anyway..'_ But then, as I was about to get of, I can see our school jacket was place on the table next to my bed. _'hmm? I think it's Jessie..for sure. what she's doing so early anyway?'_

I scrath the back of my head and lazily walk into the kitchen. "Jessie.. is that you?~" I say to whoever it is on the kitchen now, suddenly I herd something fall down onto the floor and I quickly go toward it, when I was at the kitchen I can saw that someone whit our school uniform on, she was now picking up the spatula on the floor, when she looks toward me my eyes widen and surprise to see taeyeon was now in my kitchen cooking!

"T-tae!" I say almost like shouting.

She then smile dorkily at me and stand up.

"t-tippani.. good mowning.. ehheee~" I giggle a little at her and was wondering "how did you get in?" she then show me my spair key and I nodded my head. I walk toward her and look at what she's cooking. "that smell's good.. what are you cooking?" I ask her. She then seems to be stiff and suddenly blush. "a-ah? o-ow.. i-I was cooking some soup and was now going to make a prench toast.. whit some boild egg.. yeah." I nod my head and turn around to face her. "you cook.. *smile*"

Her face was now as red as a tomato when I saw she was now not looking at me but at something else. I look to where she was looking and it went directly onto my butt and my top mound. Then, I realize I was now still on my lingerie. I smirk at her and put both my hand onto my waist. "like what you see taetae?" I say to her in a teasing tone.

"w-what? ah! anni~ *cough cough* *looking away* y-you can take your shower now and let me finish making breakfast for the both of us.." I smile to her and approach her even more. "ow, so you haven't eaten your breakfast? okay then" Afterward I walk away from her but then suddenly..

"wait" she say, I turn around as she was now grabbing onto my hand. "yes?" I reply back. Suddenly, I saw her usual byuntae face that I haven't seen in a while after the incident back on the island. She place both her arms onto my waist and pull me closer toward her. "I want my morning kiss.. besides.. the picture you send to me last night.. was now.. actually coming true infront of my eyes..*smirk*" suddenly I can feel that her hand sneak it's way behind my back and was now grabbing onto my butt check and sqezzing it making me yelp at the contact.

"y-yah! n-not now tae.. I haven't wash my face yet.." I say to her and was now slightly turning on because of her. "I don't mind.. um~ yep! you're right. I don't need to keep the picture when I can have you all to myself.. and.. you're more sexier and hot in real *smirk*" I pout my lips and slap her arms. "yah! byuntae.. don't you dare trying to do something okay. we have school after this. Besides, your soup is going to burn tae" she then widen her eyes and quickly let go of me.

"omo! my soup!" When she was now going toward her soup I took this chance to escape from her and head toward my room while giggling "tippani!~ aish…" I giggle at her and now going into the bathroom and took my bath.

After about 10 minute later I go out from the bathroom in nothing but only my pink towel wrapped around my body. Suddenly I was shock seeing my dorky girlfriend was now sitting on my bed whit a smirk plastered on her face.

_'just look at those body.. so… hot… aish~ is this really my girlfriend? I'm not dreaming am i? wait, no I'm not~ haha! yaaah~ I'm so lucky! -tae-'_

I rolled my eyes and walk toward her. "yah, stop whit your smirking face taeyeon" I say to her making her laugh a little at me. "haha, I dint do anything okay~" I rolled my eyes again and walk toward my closet where I put my school uniform.

_'time to began my plan… *smirk* -tae-'_

Just when I was about to open my closet suddenly my pink towel slip off from me, my eye's widen and I turn my head around and I can see a dorky face was now greeting me.

I blush at this and quickly cover up my body whit my small hand. "yaah!" I yell and blush quickly invades my check. "marshmallow~~" my eyes widen upon hearing the word. _'marshmallow? isn't that..'_

She looks onto my body whit a smirk on her face, but suddenly she froze when I was now fully turn around and face her whit my now fully naked body. I pout my lips and slap her body.

_'oh my god~ just look at those.. *eye's widen and drolling* I cant believe what I saw right now. tippani is actually naked in front of my eyes! thank you god! -tae-'_

"yah! what was that for! give me back my towel!" I say to her while trying to cover my body whit my small hand. One covering my breast and one onto my lower region.

She move away from me whit my towel was now on her hand. "*smirk* shiro, you want it. come and get it…*smirk*" I don't know why I did it, but I ran toward her when she was now on the other side of the bed. Her grin become more and more wide when she look at me when I was running. She sat her self onto my bed and I quickly grab my towel and wrap it around my body again whit fully blushing face now.

"what are you still looking at? please get out, I want to change! *pout*" Suddenly she pull down my hand making me landed ontop of her on the bed whit a yelp.

"ugh! *landing impact* why should i? *grin*" Our face was now only inches apart from each other "tippani.. *bit her lips* can I kiss you now?" she ask me whit a pleading tone. I giggle at her and hit her chest, "aish.. why are you such a byun? dork." "I don't know.. but.. next time, please don't run like that anymore..*blush*" "wae?" I ask her. Her face then redden and she look away. "b-because I think I'm going to die if I ever saw it twice. your.. breast.. up and down.. naked… omo! so hoooot! hahahaha!" she say while laughing at me.

my jaw drop and I hit her repeatly on her chest. "byun *hit* byun *hit* byuntaeee!" she laugh at me and wrap her arms around me. "ahahaha! ow ow~ hahah. tippani..stop hitting me..*pout* can I have my kiss now~~?" she ask again. I stop from hitting her and just stare at her face whit a blush still plastered on my face.

She smile at me and I cant help it to smile back to her. I lean toward her and a moment later our lips meet and a rush of electricity can feel running down onto my body when our lips meet whit one another. She open's her mouth even wider to capture me even more, our lips moves in sancronise when the kiss started to become more and more passionate now.

"mmmm~" whitout notice I began to moan in between the kiss making her kissing me whit more passion than before after hearing my moan. Her leg started to get in between mine and her hand started to ran around my back caressing my body, I move my hand toward her face and caressed it, Suddenly her hand find it's way toward my towel and unclaps it making it fall sideway reavilling my naked back. I can feel that she was now smirking but, I cant stop her. It has been long time ago since we last do it.

Her hand than roaming from top of my back and travelled it way downward, feeling every inches of my body, she then cupped both her hand onto my butt check and started to massage it making me moaning even more. "ahhmmm~ tae… stop~ we have.. umm~ school…" she ignores it and keep on kissing me while her hand and legs busy in doing their job.

she then lick my bottom lips begging for an entrance I shut my lips tightly. "are you trying to resist me tippani? *smirk* we'll see about that.."

Suddenly she move her knee upward and make it incontact whit my core and her hand was now tickling my waist making me moan and laugh at the same time. She took this opportunity and inserted her tounge in mine.

The moment I parted my lips she began to invades me whit her own and started a tounge battle between us both. I can feel her hot tounge glides against mine whit so much passion in it. In the end, the stronger one always win, I gave up on it and she started to suck down onto my tounge and making me moaning even more than before. "ahh~ mmm.. taetae.. scwool.." I try to stop her again when I remember about it.

Just then, her hand keep on massaging my butt and she mutter some word.

"my marshmallow… giffve me 5 morwe.. minute.." she say while sucking onto my tounge. Just then I remember. I broke the kiss trying my hardes to break it from her sucking and stare at her breathlessly. "haa~ taetae.. *panting* did you just say marshmallow?" I ask her. She then ignore's me and grab the back of my neck and pull me down for another kiss.

Suddenly she push me sideway and rolled over making her ontop of me now. she smirk at me and her hand remove my towel that's been covering my body. She throw the towel somewhere making me naked before her now. I blush when she keeps on looking and staring at my body as if she has never seen it before. _'wait.. yeah, she haven't. she dint remember..'_ "yeppuh da…" she say. I pout at her and hit her arm. "yah, don't stare at me like that. And what do you think you're doing? we have to eat our breakfast after this and go to school tae.. come on-" I dint get to finish my word when she suddenly kiss me roughly.

"ahhhh~" I moan when her body was now fully pressed against my naked body. She then broke the kiss and look at me whit her lustfull eye. "can we do it now? it wont be long~" she say whit her seductive tone ever. I bit my lips and I cant deny it. this is too temptating, her leg stil lingering in between mine and because I dint answer her, she suddenly slid her knee toward my lower region and making me yelp whit it. "ahh!" "aw.. so wett~ pani a~ don't deny it. I know you want it." she say whit a smirk.

I blush at it and keep on biting my lower lips when her knee was now pushes itself onto my core. "mhhh~ ahh.. tae.. aish. fine.." she then smirk even more and was now kissing me like crazy, I moan in every touch she made toward my body. Her hand then travelled down onto my top mound and she travel her lips down onto my neck licking it for a moment and then nible on it.

"have I ever make my mark on you? pani a?" she ask me in between the kiss. _'aish! dork,she can even ask me that?'_ I nodded my head and suddenly she bit onto my sensitive spot making me moaning even more.

"I'm gonna make a new one.." whit that she suck onto it hard enough making me dugging my nails onto her back, "ahhh~" after that she began to lick it slowly and stare at it. "*smirk* heh, now that what I call a love mark..*smirk* ehehe" i slightly slap her and she keeps travelled down onto my mound and suck on it. suddenly. "aish.. miahne, don't have time for this" she say, I look at her wonderingly then suddenly I can feel a finger started to enter my moist core and I scream in ecstasy.

my mouth slightly open in agape and I try to look at her face, she was now focusing very hard onto trusting me now. "ahh! ahh.. tae.. ummmh~" she had her tounge hanging out from her mouth and stick it on one side. She had 2 finger in me now going in and out in a quickly paste, She spread my leg even more to make it easier for She's trusting me now, her other hand was grabbing onto my top mound sending me over the edge right now.

"ahhhh~ um… ahhh~ taetae.. ah!~" I close my eyes and keep on moaning her name making her trusting me even more, then she manage to hit the right spot making me throwing my head backword out of pleasure. Although it's somehow hurt because it's been long, but what she did now toward me just sending me over the edge.

"oh my god~ ahH! ahh! T-taee… ahhhH~~" she was now ramming her finger in me in a full speed making me moaning none stop. It was a little bit embarrassing when she was fully dressed and I was fully naked below her. She lean down and kiss me roughly muffling every moan that escape from my mouth.

"tippani.. say my name.." she whisper to me while kissing me, I cant think anymore as wave of pleasure invades my body now and.. I just know one thing for sure to scream right now.

"tae!~ ahhhHH! m-more… ahh!" whit that, she push her finger even more deeper and on the same speed once again, it hit the right spot. "AHHHH!~ ahhh! owh~ taaee… umhh! ahhh~" then I can feel that I was nearly cum and I inform her.

"ahhhh.. tae… i-I'm… ah! cumming… ahh!" suddenly she stop from it and take her finger out from my core making me groaning. "why you take out!~" I say frustrated. just when I was about to complain more suddenly she climb of from me and was now facing her face directly onto my core and dive in her tounge.

once again it send me over the edge when she trust me whit the soft muscle of her tounge into me, not only that once in a while she will suck onto my clit making me rolled my eyes in pure pleasure.

"ahh! I'm cumming.. ahhH! Taee!" whit that I realsed for the very first time after a long time. well not that long. but long enough for me. I was breathing heavily and she clean me whit licking it softly making me leak some more of my juice. She then climb up next to me and kiss my check panting.

"you taste .. *panting* sweet… *smirk*" afterward she hug me and kiss my chest. "pani a~" she say.. I dint get to reply her as I was now trying to get my breathing back to normal. "haa.. nae..?" she looks up and kiss my lips lightly. "saranghae…" I smile at her dorky face and reply back. "nado tae.. nado saranghae.." She then standup and suddenly.

"yah! we're going to be late for school pani a!" she shouted panicking. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed when I fully regain my breathing now. "I told you we going to be late, and you still want to proceed.. hump!" she look down at me and smirk. "but.. you still like it right? hmm.. your moan.. is so great to hear.." after saying that she lean in and kiss me again fully on my lips, I push her and slap her shoulder. "aish~ that's enough tae.. *blush* hurry take my uniform for me" she laugh at me and ran toward my closet and took my uniform out.

afterward she ran back cutely toward me and place the uniform in front of my face whit a dorky smile on her face. "here! your cloth my princess!" I giggle at her and take it from her. "well thank you" when I was trying to stand up, suddenly I can feel a pain coming down from my lower region making me fall down onto the bed again.

"omo! gwenchana?" she ask me. I bit my lips and shake my head denying the pain. "anni.. gwenchana.." she pout and took out my bra and panty for me. "m-miahne.. but tippani.." I look at her and raised one of my eyebrow.

"what?"

"can we do more after this? *smile dorkily*"

my jaw drop at what she say and I bit my lips. "yah! you seriously thinking that right now tae?"I say to her in disbelieve, "um~ after hearing you screaming and moaning.. I just cant get enough.. so.. yep! that's what I'm saying. ehehe!" she say again making me blush, "ugh, stop it!" she then laugh at me and bend down a bit and cup my core whit her hand. "I know I'm great.. you want more?" she ask whit an evil smirk on her face.

"KIM TAEYEON!" I yelled at her making her laugh even more. "ahahaha! that's what you get for teasing me tippani. *merong* gaja! let's go to school, *looking at her watch* why you look at the time, it's 7.00am already! let's eat breakfast then go to school. *smile*" I clench my teeth and angrily stand up, but the pain was way to obvious. what does she mean by 'that's what you get for teasing me about?

She keeps on giggling at me and help me to dressed up. When I already fully dress I glare angrily at her and say.

_'that's what you get for teasing me.. what she mean by.. wait, it's about the picture I send her last night isn't it? and, oh my god! she must be do it on purpose because of what I did to her yesterday isn't it? ugh! kim taeyeon!'_

"you're so mean! Taetae! you do it on purpose don't you!" she smirk at me and kiss my check. "aww~ I love you too.. haha!" I pout at her and she grab my hand in hers going out from my messy bedroom.

when we're walking out the pain really strikes me. "ouw ouw~ wait.." I say to her. She then look at me and her face suddenly change. "you okay?" she ask. "it still hurt.." I whine at her. She bit her lips and I can see a slight guilt playing on her face now.

"t-tippani.. miahne.. Is it hurt that badly?" I smile at her and pinch her check. "anni.. let's have breakfast now" I walk weirdly toward the table and she giggle a little but still had her worry face on. I was now sitting on the chair but she's still standing over the same spot. "tae? what are you doing still standing there?" I ask her. she look down onto her feet and slowly look at me.

"you're hurt.. because I want to get my payback to you.. i-I'm sorry pani a~" _'aww~ this dork.'_

"taetae.. gwenchana.. *smile* come on.. let's eat.." she look at me worrily and take her sit next to me. "you sure you okay?" she ask me again while putting her hand onto my lap. "nae~ gwenchana.. besides.. I like your punishment anyway" she suddenly smirk and all her worry face was now turn into a perverted smile.

"owh, really? heh, I know you'll like it. haha" I look at her in disbelieve and hit her. " I thought you were worried about me?!" she laugh at me and take the toast that she made and put it on my plate. "I was.. hehehe. Let's eat!" I pout at her and puff my check. "aegoo~ stop frowning.. let's eat..we don't have much time now don't we?" I sigh at her and we both then continue on eating the breakfast made by her.

...

**Taeyeon Pov**

We are now has arrived at school. I walk besides her and I can see that she was now walking weirdly. I cant help it but to let out a laughter when I saw her trying to hold it. We then procced on going straight toward the classroom and she took her sit next to me.

"tippani, you sure you okay? we're going to have gym class after this.. *smirk* you can always ask ms Ham for a rest you know.." she glares at me and hit my arms really hard. "yah, that hurt~!" I say to her. "hump! not hurt as I do!" she say. I giggle at her while frowning a bit. Suddenly Haery come and greet me.

"hai! good morning taeyeon, hey do you have some time?" she ask me. I look at tiffany for a moment and look back at her. "yeah.. why?" she smile at me and show me a piece of paper.

"here, look at this" she say. I raised one of my eyebrow and title my head. "what's these?" I ask her. "it's a dance competition held by our neighbor.. and since you're our school dance club president, I came here to tell you by myself instead of telling it to the teacher." she say explaining to me, I look at the paper and saw it was located at Hayeon school. "it's held by a Junior High school?" I ask her.

She nodded her head and I also nodded mine. "well, it's basically a dance competition held by the junior, but.. they have personally ask our school club commity for inviting you to make a dance performance on their school" I make an 'O' sing whit my mouth and look at tiffany happy face. "I see.. well, why you know about this things?" I ask her again, she then smile at me "don't you know that I was also the president of our school club commity kim taeyeon?" my jaw drop and I nodded my head. "uwahhh~ jinja? yahh. . I don't know you were.. haha. that's so cool" she slightly blush at my compliment and clear her troat.

"well then, do you agree whit this?" she ask me again. "um.. they only invites me?" I say. She then nodded her head. "owh.. I see.. but, can you please make a proposal to them saying that, I will make a solo performance.. but. I will also make a group performance. I cant leaves my dance crew just like that.. if they don't agree whit it. I'm not going to perform"

she was quite for a while and smile. "it's no wonder you were they president. Well then, I will inform them. Make sure you prepare yourself. and, because your dance crew has won the seoul dance competition the last 2 month, make sure you make a great dance performance Taeyeon"

I blink my eyes for a while and. "what? we've won the competition!" I say in disbelieve. She then look at me weirdly and was surprise whit my sudden outburst. Suddenly tiffany jump onto our comversation. "ah, sorry Haery-shi, she was just joking. you silly tae, yes you won it. hahaha.." Haery then nod her head and excuess herself. When she's already gone I look at tiffany.

"we really won the competition?!" I ask her. "nae taeyeon.. if you don't believe me, then ask yuri" I shake my head and smile. "anni.. I believe you. waaah~ we really won it.. haha. this is amajjing!" she then laugh at me and later after that Yuri and Jessica enter the class.

"hey Yul! we won the Seoul Dance competition! this is amajjinggg!" she look at me weirdly and laugh at me. "what are you talking abou- owh.. ahahhaha! yeah.. we won it. hahah! aish.. I forget that you don't remember about it buddy sorry" she say and take her sit next to me and Jessica then chatting whit tiffany.

"so! tell me all about it! how was it! did I also won the solo dance contest?" she smile at me and started to tell me about the whole story but then, she stop when ms Park enter our classroom.

"we talk about it at the club meeting taeng. hehe" I smile to her and all of us greet ms Park.

At the dance studio

"Listen up guys! I just recived an invitation from our school club president saying that we'll be performing at SOSHI Middle High next week. so.. let's start working out on a new dance routin.." I say whit my normally cold tone whenever I was on my dancing mode on.

all of them nodded their head and suddenly the door of our dance studio open and it was tiffany and Jessica. Both Yuri and I smile to them and they took they sit on the corner of the dance studio quietly.

"unni! so we're like an honour guest on that day? is that it?!" ask the dorky and cheerfull Yoona, I just nodded my head and let a small smile escape my lips. "yes, we are" then all of them cheerfully scream and I had to make them keep quite again.

"yah! don't be so loud" all of them quickly keep quite but still had their smiling face on.

"waah! it's been too long since we last dancing together! this is so exciting!" say's Sooyoung. "yeah! it's been to long.. hehehe. I cant wait to practice whit our dictator leader Kim!" say's sunny. I glare at her and she quickly hides behind sooyoung back.

and all of them laugh at me."taeyeon unnie.. are we really going to perform infront of a junior student from a different school?" say's seohyun,I just simply nod my head at her"nae." "ah! unnie, I have a great dance move! can I show it to you?" I look at hyoyon and smile. "really? if that's so.. sure" then suddenly Yoona and Seohyun speaks on the same time. "that's not fair…. why you smile to hyoyon unnie like that but not us~~" say's our youngster.

I giggle a little and quickly stop. "I don't know, now drop the topic and let's see Hyo new move, Yuri music" she nod her head and took the cd's from hyoyon. Afterward 'britney Spears – toxic' began to be heard filling the dance studio. She then show us the move's and make all of us stun whit it.

after about 3 minute like that, the music finally stops and all of us clap our hand. "*smile* great job Hyoyon" she blush at me bow a little and took her sit next to the other member.

"okay then! we're going to use that routin as our performance for next week. line up guys!" after that we began to start practicing until it 5.30pm.

"great job everyone!~" all of them bow toward me and Yuri and bit farewell.

then tiffany come from behind and hug me. "hey taeng, wanna go and grab a drink?" she ask me. I look at tiffany and she nodded her head.

"okay.. *smile*" afterward all of us get out from the dance studio and began to get into yuri's car since I dint bring mine today.

"so! where to?" Yuri ask me when I was now sitting next to her on the passenger sit infront while tiffany and Jessica sat on the back chit chatting none stop about something.

"um.. how about.. coffe bean?" I ask her. "coffebean it is.. let's go!" after that we head toward the town to have a drink.

When we arrived at the coffe bean shop on one of the shopping mall, me and yuri then order our drinks and the guy on the cash register seems to be stun by me and Yuri. "ehem, excuess me? I would like to have two banana chocolate ice blanded whit whipped cream and two Hazelnut mocha latte" I say to him.

he then smile pevertly at the both of us making me feels shiver from his horrible smile. "is that all ladies?" he ask me. I look at yuri and she nodded her head. "yes, that will be all.." he then started to key in the price and afterward I Yuri's going to pay for it, suddenly. "oh, it's okay. it's on the house.. *wink*" both of us look at him whit a discuss face. "err.. it's okay. I can pay for it" say's yuri. He then insist on paying it for us. "no no.. it's okay, I can pay.. for a beauty like you both, this was nothing" we both look at him weirdly, suddenly Jessica came and hug yuri's arms.

"seobang… is it going to be long? I'm thirsty~" the guy then had his jaw hang wide open upon hearing what Jessica just said to Yuri. Yuri then look at Jessica and smile. "no no.. it's done, you just take a sit whit tiffany first, me and taeyeon going to bring it there *smile*" Jessica then make a cute face and wink at yuri making the guy even more shock whit what he saw.

when Jessica already left, Yuri turn toward the guy and smirk. "so,would you please take these money and make our drink fast? you can see how impatience OUR girlfriend was sir.." the guy then look at us whit a nasty face and took yuri money whitout saying anything. When the guy left to make our drink both of us laugh at him.

Suddenly, when I look outside from the shop, I saw someone that's capture my attention.

"oi yul" I say. she turn toward me "yeah?" I pointed to where the person I saw so that she can look at it. "isn't that MY little sister?!" she look at it carefully and nodded. "y-yeahh~ it is her. what is she doing here taeng? and.. who is she whit?" I furrow my eyebrow and when they turn around laughing my jaw drop.

"isn't that…." I ran toward Jessica and drag her whit me making tiffany confuse whit what I was doing. "yah! taeyeon! what are you doing!" she shout a little at me. "look! do you recognize who is that?" I ask her to look at the person I pointed that's been looking at some stuff toys on the shop next to this while laughing along whit my little sister still in their school uniform.

"oh my god~ that's my little sister! what is she doing here?" she say while putting her hand onto her mouth. Then the both of us looks at each other whit a weird face on..

Just then, the both of them turn around walking out from the store and stop in their track looking at the same direction as me and Jessica were. Eyes wide open and mouth open a little in agape.

our eyes meet and we just stand there whit a weird face.

"u-unni!" say's the both of them whit a shock looking face.

"Kim Hayeon" I said whit a monotious tone.

"Kyrstal jung!" say's Jessica whit her high pitch voice.

"what are you two doing here" say's both Jessica and I in a motherly tone making the both of them freeze in their feet.

"w-we were.. w-we…."

both Jessica and I look at them rising one eyebrow up, arms crossed and waited for their answer.

"you both what?"

they look at us and gulp down their saliva.

"going out…" -kyrstal-

"together.." -Haeyeon-

"What!" –tae&sica-


	17. Chapter 17

**Taeyeon Pov**

"what!" both Jessica and I say on the same time when we both herd what kyrstal and hayeon said.

they both hung their head low and don't even dare to raised their head. I look at Jessica and she was also looking at me whit a weird expression on. I shake my head and look at Yuri, she was also was shock whit this. I pay back my attention to my little sis and ask her.

"what do you mean you both are together? together as in…"

I look at Jessica again and back to them.

"girlfriend?" I ask them.

just then, both of them raised their head on the same time and look at each other.

"WHAT?!" they both say making me and Jessica even more confuse than before. "No! a-anni~ aegoo~ unnie!~ how could you think that wayy~ *pout*" say's hayeon. then Kyrstal nodded her head and look weirdly at hayeon. "yeah!~ there's no way we both going to be more than a.. friend. It's just, impossible.." Jessica then sigh heavily and slap her sister arms.

"yah! if that's the case then why you say you both are together, and looks so guilty about?" I nodded my head agree whit what she say. Then hayeon talk, "w-well, that's because.. we both never gone out before. and.. this is the first time we done this, and whitout your permission too. We also dint tell anyone about this, so.. we kindda shock seeing both taeyeon unnie and Jessica unnie here.. miahne~" she say.

I giggle at my little sister and ruffle her hair making her frustrated with me. "aish this kid, yah! you don't have to feel guilty about it.. besides, I can trust you. and since you're whit Jessica little sis, I can sure enough I can rely on her. BUT. you still going to be punish Kim Hayeon for not telling me that you're going out whit a friend. AND you dint even tell umma about it. what's so important anyway until you did this?" I ask her. She suddenly got panicked and dint know what to say.

"ah, unnie, I was actually ask hayeon to come whit me here to help me to pick some cloth.. I just ask her erm.. today. so that's why she dint get to ask for your permission.." I raised one of my eyebrow and look suspiciously at them. "uh huh~ well.. okay then. but, hayeon na, you should seriously tell umma next time okay? if you dint inform her, but please do inform me instead.. arasso?" she nodded her head and smile.

"so~ basically.. you both are now bestfriend?" ask Jessica. Kyrstal then look at Jessica and nodded her head. "nae unnie! Hayeon here show me around the school when I first got into that school. and.. she's also the first one to talk to me.. haha, although we're not on the same class and grades. but.. we're bestfriend now. I guess.. right yeonnie?" I look at Hayeon and smirk at her.

"yeonnie? haha!" she hit me hard at my arms and glare at me. "nae sica unnie.. taenggo unnie, stop it, you also called me that once in a while. hump! there's nothing funny about that name" "ah~ yeah yeah, I know. but.. I dint know that you will tell your friend about that name.. haha. I guess kyrstal is your.. urm.. special friend? that's why she know's it. hahaha" she look at me again embarrsed whit me. "unnieee~ *pout*" Both Jessica and I laugh looking at our little dongsaeng.

"oi taeng, our drinks is done. come and get it" say's Yuri. "ah, arasso. Hayeon na, .. would you girls wanna join us for drinks? you can order one if you like. my treat *smile*" Kyrstal then smile at me but shake her head afterward. "anni~ thanks for the offer taeyeon unnie, but me and Hayeon have to go.. um.. sica-unnie. we'll see at home okay?" "okay kyrs, becarefull okay?" she then hug her sister and kiss her check. "I know~ byeee~" I also bit farewell to Hayeon and head back inside the coffee shop along whit Jessica, but then I go helped Yuri whit the drinks.

"so.. this is yours and Yuri drink and this is me and pani. so, let's drink!" I say to them. I sat myself beside tiffany and yuri next to Jessica. we sat further away from the counter and the shop entrance. "so tae, what happen?" she ask me about the previous event. I took a sip through my banana chocolate drink and answer her. "um.. it's nothing, It's just that I meet my sister along whit Jessica little sister going out together. it's great knowing that they were friend now. *smile*" Jessica then continue on my word. "yeah.. and I was worried that kyrstal will be hard to find a friend. since she was never been to school before.."

Yuri look at her girlfriend weirdly and ask. "huh? never been to school before? what do you mean?" Jessica smile at her seobang and pinch her nose making me making a weird face seeing those two couple. "that's because she's been home school for the rest of her life. well not the rest of her life.. it started when both my parents got devorce.. and my mom keep her in the house so that she can monitor her EVERYDAY~ so.. here is she now.. attending middle school for the first time and.. I believe Hayeon is her first friend.. *smile* I'm so happy it was your sister tayeon na~ hehe"

I hug tiffany by the waist as she then lean her head against my shoulder I then look back at Jessica and ask her. "why so?" she smile to me and look at her drink. "because.. I know she has found a good friend.. just like her sister. *smile*" suddenly both tiffany and yuri look at us. "yah yah~ what is thisss~" say's yuri feeling slightly jealous of the situation. I smirk at Yuri and laugh when I saw tiffany's face change when Jessica praise me.

"aegoo~ yul, why are you reacting like that over this? hahaha! and, gomawo sica-shi. ehee~ yeah, I know Hayeon have found a good friend too. just like her sister. only not as cold as you that is~ hahaha" she then throw the straw to me whit a slight angry face on. "yah!" I dodge it and laugh at her. "hahaha! you missed~ haha!"

tiffany just keep quite and dint say anything. But yuri Is definatly reacted the most. "aish~ stop whit the teasing both of you.." she say. Jessica then hug her and look at her face. "yah~ seobang, are you jealous?" she look away making Jessica laugh at her even more. "oi yul, how can you be jealous over this? aish! jinja. hahaha" she turn around and look at me.

"I'm not okay! now cut it out. aegoo!" both Jessica and I then laugh at her. Suddenly.

"excuess me.." I look to my side and saw tiffany was now making her way going somewhere. "tippani, where are you going?" I ask her. she dint even look at me but just walk away. I look at YulSic couple and they both just shrug their shoulder. "wait here, I go to her" they both nodded and I was now making my way toward her.

Kyrstal Pov

"hey, yeonnie! how about this?"

I show her the blue dress. She turn around and shake her head. "anni krys~ I don't want to give a dress for her.. let's try.. um.. a bracelate!" I title my head sideway and "ea? a bracelet?" I ask her. she nodded her head cutely making me slightly blush. _'wait, why do I even blush?'_

"she never wear one before.. so.. I want to give one to her. *smile*" I nodded my head and smile. "so, should we go and look at a different store then?" I ask her but then. "hmm~ anni.. I think we should go to a different shopping mall.. I don't want to be cought by her seeing me buying her a present.. so, let's just do something else instead. what do you think?" she ask me.

I slightly smile toward her and agree whit her. "okay then.. if that what you want.." we both then walk out from the store and heading to some other place suddenly we both stop in our track and saw that taeyeon unnie was now chasing after tiffany unnie.

"hayeon na, what's wrong whit them?" I ask her. she then just shrug her shoulder and walk away. "I don't know, hmm~ couple fight I guess. ehee~ hey! krys! let's go and watch some movie! what do you think?" she ask me. "m-movie? erm.. sure I guess. it's my treat then. since you already treat me to lunch before at school. so~ it will be my treat now" she suddenly clap her hand in happiness and hug me.

"yeay! a movie! haha, gaja gaja!" I was surprise whit her action but just follow her when she was now pulling my hand toward the cinema.

Tiffany Pov

I was now walking out from the coffee shop and I don't have any Idea why I did that.

_'why the heck did I even got jealous of that situation? am I crazy? aish! tiffany! that's your bestfriend for god sake~ why did you even got jealous just because they seems kindda close whit each other when their sister are friend now? seriously, I think I'm crazy. but..'_

Just then I herd someone calling me from behind and It was none other than my dorky girlfriend.

"tippani!~ wait.."

I ignore her and keep on walking toward the rest room.

"pani a!~ chakaman~~ waeguraeee!"

still I ignore her and enter the restroom. When I was inside I was about to close the toilet door but she was fast enough to stop me from doing so. She put her hand in between the door and at that moment I was going to close it. instead I close her finger.. making her yelp in pain.

"ARRGHH!"

she groan in pain making me open the door instantly and look at her. "oh my god! tae!" I look at her and she was now holding onto her finger whit her other hand. I try to reach her hand but she just ignore the pain and talk to me instead.

"I'm fine.. but, pani a~ wae.. is there something wrong?" she ask me whit her painfull face. I know she was now holding in her pain, her right hand was not fully recover yet and now, she got her left hand hurt because of me~ I bit my lips and a tears escape from my eyes making her panicked at me.

"o-omo! t-tippani! w-wae? ah, miahne if I did something wrong.." I shake my head and hug her.

"anni~ taee.. miahne~ I shouldn't act this way, and because of me you're hurt.. again.. why do I always make you hurt? *sobs*" she brough both her hand onto my face and make me to look at her ignoring her pain.

"tippani.. *wiping her tears away*aegoo~ I'm fine~ look. my hand Is fine.. please don't do this again.. come on, let's head back to the coffe shop" I nodded my head and hold onto her hand.

"o-ouch!" I quickly remove my hand from her and hit her shoulder. "see! you're still hurt!" she laugh at me and wrap her hand onto the side of my waist.

"anni~ hehe.. just ignore it.. let's go.." we both now walking back toward the coffee shop.

"so, let's head home now" say's Yuri, all of us agree whit her and heading toward her car. The ride back to home was quite only a few chat from me and yuri can be heard along the ride. Yuri then stop her car on their apartment and we bid farewell. Afterward she send me home.

"hey, thanks for the ride yul. don't you want to come in for a second? it's been a long time since you last come to my house you know.." she smile at me and agree. "ahh~ you're right.. if that so, why not" I smile toward her back and we both now head into my house.

"umma! I'm home.." my umma then greet me back and me and Yuri just head straight toward my room but suddenly stop my my mom.

"omo, Yuri-shi.. you're here..*smile* it's been a long time since aunty last saw you.." yuri bow a little at my umma and smile. "nae ms Kim, miahne~ I have been busy lately. hehe.." I rolled my eyes at her and slap her arm.

"yeahhh~ so busy…*shake her head* well umma, we both better be going now" "ah, arasso. I'll send some snack for both of you later on" I just nodded my head while smiling a bit and we both now heading toward my room.

"ughhh!" I let out a groan the moment I flop in at my bed and close my eyes for a moment. "haha, are you that tired taeng?" she ask me as she was now sitting next to me on my bed.

I open my eyes and look at her. "you don't have any idea what happen today.. I use to many of my energy yul.." she then tittle her head sideway and furrow her eye brow. "huh? well, I know that we have dance practice today and gym class.. but, you usually not this tired. and! you're usually the most active among us,accept for me though. haha, yah! did something happen other than that?" she ask me curiously.

I look at her and my face blush when I remember my session whit tiffany this morning. I grab one of my pillow and throw it at her. "yah! I'm not.. okay~" I say to her trying to deny it. She then smirk at me while blocking my throw whit her hand. "haha! your face showing me something else taeng. hahaha.. just admit it.. you did do something whit *cough cough* tiffany right? *smirk*" _'damn this Yul, I shouldn't bring her here today'_

"I'm not!" I say again whit my now redden face. She still whit her teasing tone and face moving herself nearer toward me. "oh yes you are.. *smirk* you're to byun to NOT do anything toward her~ puahaha! *rolling over*" after saying that she endup burst up laughing at me and rolled over the bed while holding onto her stomach. I greeted my teeth and buried my faced onto my pillow. "ugh! I hate you Kwon Yuri!" I say to her hiding my blushing face.

"look at your face! hahaha! yaaaah~ my buddy has done it… hahah!" I don't want to hear what she say and just buried my face onto my pillow. Suddenly I feel that she was grabbing my shoulder and making me to face her whit her dorky face. "so taeng, ottae yo?*grin widely*" my jaw drop at her question and I hit her "yah! you cant ask me that! ugh!" afterward she keeps on laughing at me and I was now beating her.

"hahah! taenggo is blushing~ haha.. ouw ouw! hahaha! kyaaaa~ hahaha!" "stop it *hit* Kwon *hit* Yul! *blush*" we both endup beating one another now ontop of my bed while laughing and giggling as she will keep on teasing me suddenl my umma come in.

"omo, what are you kids doing beating one another like that~" we both stop whit what we're doing and froze, I got my left hand on her colar while both my leg on both side of her waist pinning her down, while my right hand was on the air ready to hit her. She was underneath me trapped by my leg and she had her right hand grabbing onto my hand that's on her colar while the other was ready to block my hit. We both look at my mom whit a surprise yet childishly act.

we both then laugh and I remove myself from her and fix my cloth. "anni umma~ we're just playing.. since SOMEONE here teased me about something..*hit Yuri*" she giggle at me and also fix her cloth. "nae aunty, we're just playing..ahaha" my mom shake her head disbelieve whit our act. "aish~ well then.. if that's so, here I brought both of you some snack. have some, I'll be out now. and, don't play that dangerous game both really look like you going to hit one another.."

"ahh~ gwenchana umma~ besides.. Yul here can hold any kind of attack that I gave her, and, it's been a long time since I last beat! her~ *nudge yuri*" yuri then laugh awkwardly and rub the spot were I nudge her roughly. "ouw taeng~ aish.. nae aunty.. aha.. aha" my mom laugh at us and standup leaving us alone in my room again.

After she left I glare at yuri and warn her. "don't you dare to teased me again arasso?" she giggle at me and make a block whit her hand since I make a punch whit my hand ready to hit her if ever she's going to teased me about it again. "eh~ arasso arasso.. aish~ and I thought your dictator mode only come out when we're practice dancing.. guess I'm wrong" I nodded my head and smirk "gurae~ remember it next time.. now let's eat" I giggle at her and we both eat the snack my mom bring for us.

"hey Yul, do you want to take your shower here? I still keep your cloth from our last sleep over back then.. what do you think?" she look at me for a while and agree. "hmm~ okay then. since I'm going to have a bath after this anyway better have one now. and, it's been a long time since we last sleep over taeng. ah! I know~ can I sleep over?" I was surprise whit her sudden proposal but then agree whit it. "jinja yo? haha, if you wanted to.. okay then. hee! uwahh! Kwon Yul is gonna have a sleep ove at my house! hahaha"

"oi oi~ don't have to overly reacted.. aish~ haha" "so, you can take your bath first, I want to go and check rather hayeon is back or not" she nodded her head and take a new towel from my closet. "arasso"

When she was now entering the bathroom, I then walk outside to check on my little sister. I open up her bedroom door and saw that no one was in. "hm.. she's not back yet? but it's 7.00pm now.." I took out mu phone from my back pocket and dial her number. a few ring after that she pick it up.

Hayeon: yeobeoseyo? oo, unnie. waeyo?

Tae: wae? hm, where are you now?

Hayeon: ahh~ I'm on the way back whit kyrstal now. we're taking the public bus.. I will arrived around 7.15.. wae? is umma looking for me?

Tae: aa~ gurae? arasso. um? anni~ I was just worried.. that's all. okay then, see you at home.

Hayeon: *smile* arasso.. annyeong…

Tae: nae~ annyeong.. becarefull ara!

Hayeon: arayo~(I know) bye..

Tae: ok.. bye..

after that I waited for her to end the call and I go downstairs looking for my mom. By then I can see that she was now preparing for dinner. I walk to her side and smells what she's cooking. "ummm~ smells good umma.. what are you cooking?" she look at me and smile warmly. "it's a lamb stew~ taeyeon na.. ah, why hayeon is not back yet?" she ask me. I take out a spoon from the dishwasher and took a spoon full of the lamb stew into my mouth. "awh~ Hawyeon? shew's own the way howm now.." I explain to her. "aish! how many time do I have to tell you.. NOT to talk whit your mouth full? hm.. gurae? arasso"

I smile dorkily at her and swallow down the food. "ahh! that's so good! ehee~ ah, by the way umma. Yuri's staying over tonight" "ah~ gurae?" "um.. nae.. um, why did you cook so much tonight? is there's someone coming over?" I ask her. she look at me and just smile whitout saying a word. I furrow my eyebrow and scratch the back of my head. "taeyeon na, dress up pretty tonight okay? we're having a guest tonight.." I tittle my head sideway and look at her weirdly.

"a guest? who?" she put down the spatula and grin at me. "um.. you'll see.." I nodded my head weirdly at her and started to walk away. "I don't need to wear a dress do i?" I ask her again before heading up to my room and take a bath. "well, if you wanted to~ but I think it's better for you just to put on some nice cloth taenggo~ and do lend Yuri a nice cloth too" I furrow my eyebrow again and this has becoming more weirder now.

"errr~ okay.. I'll do that.." afterward I quickly climb up the stairs and go straight to my room. When I was in I can see that Yuri was now drying of her hair fully cloth. She look at me and smile. "oh, you finish dressed up already?" I ask her, she stop from drying her hair for a moment and look weirdly at me. "nae.. waeyo?" I dint answer her back and go toward my closet and find a nice piece of cloth for her.

after picking something good for her I put it next to her. "here, wear this" she was confuse and ask me. "err~ what for?" "we're having a guest coming over tonight.. so, my umma ask me to dressed up well. and.. she also ask you to dressed up as well~ and don't ask me who. cus I don't know either" she nodded her head and start to look at the piece of cloth that I selected for her.

"yah! what kindda cloth did you pick for me taeng!~" I laugh at her and shrug my shoulder. " I don't know what you like~ sorry then. help yourself then.. there's more on that other closet, just pick what ever you like. I'm taking my bath now" "oh, arasso.."

just before I was about to enter the bathroom, I send a text message to tiffany.

_to my lovely panie 3_

_pani a, I'm having a guest coming over my house tonight. my umma seems to be excited about it and I don't even know why. She even ask me to dressed up well. == and by the way, Yuri is having a sleep over at my house tonight. hehe, I wish I can sleep over at your house later on pani a~ bogoshipeo~ XOXO saranghae!~_

_p/s: can you send me more of your sexy picture? I think I need those for tonight~hahah! ;)_

_send at 7.10pm_

after I pressed the send button I put my phone on the night stand and get into the bathroom. 10 minute later on I finish taking my bath and look at Yuri who's now looking good whit one of my cloth on. She was wearing my white cotton jeans whit black cotton cardigan over a light blue shirt under it. She had her hair tide up in one pony tail and she did some light makeup on her face. I smile at her looking at her look. "woo~ someone's looking good.. are you out on a date Yuri? hahaha" I laugh at her while holding my stomach when she was now embarrassed at me.

"yah~~ you said that to dressed up.. so.. I did.. don't laugh at me taenggo! I find this outfits suits me and.. I feel it's comfy since almost all off it is cotton.." I nodded my head and smile dorkily. "okay okay~ haha. hm.. what should I wear.. wait" I turn to look at my phone and saw that there's a message from my pani. I grin looking at it and quickly tap at it.

_from my lovely panie 3_

_yah! Kim Byuntaeee~ there's someone coming over your house tonight and you still wanted me to send you my sexy picture? and, moreover I'm not going to send you one since what you did to me today making me walking weirdly all day just because of that picture.. Hump! Yuri's staying over? um.. okay then. I think I will staying over at jessie's apartment also tonight.. can i? and.. I miss you too~_

_receive at 7.16pm_

after reading that, I was frown a little and sat myself on my bed while replying back to her. Yuri just giggle a little at me while fixing her cloth some more.

_to my lovely panie 3_

_aegoo~ pani a~ please.. just send me one.. hehehe. I promise I wont do anything.. ^^ you going to sleep over at sica's house? okay~ as you wish my princess~ besides I don't want you to be alone anyway.. oh,if you're going to sleep over at jessica's place. please don't wear those sexy lingerie of yours.. arasso?! I don't want anyone else seeing you wearing it accept for me. :P ahh~ if you're staying over at her place.. then I wont get those picture don't i? hmm~ this is upsadting.. __L__and I still don't know who's coming over my house.._

_send at 7.30pm_

After sending that, I put down my phone and started to look for my cloth, not long afterward my phone rang again showing me that there's a message. I move my attention back to my phone and read it.

_from my lovely panie 3_

_haha, guraee~ you wont get any picture from me taetae~ aw~ wae? I always wear those whenever we both having a sleep over before, only it wont come of when you're the one having a sleep over ofcourse. :P haha. um how about~ if you send me your picture and I will consider about sending mine as well.. ottae?_

_receive at 7.31pm_

my eye's widen when I read it and started to jump up and down making an fist pump whit my hand. "ASSAA! daebaK! hahaha" I sat back down and reply her back, Yuri look at me weirdly and laugh at me. "oi oi~ stop whit the texting taeyeon.. hury and change.." I just show her my merong and reply her back. "shut up yull~" she rolled her eyes and keep on doing her stuff.

_to my lovely panie 3_

_jinja?! ASSAAAA! hahaha, chakaman, I'll send you later on. but, yah! don't you dare to wear it araso!_

_send at 7.31pm_

after sending those, I quickly go toward my closet and was getting excited when I know I will get my treat if I send her my picture. I know this is weird but, ah~ I don't care. I started to pick up some cloths on and dang! I found a perfect match for me. I began to wore it on and I look at the mirror. I wore a white short shorts above knee length, a dark purple vest over a white blouse whit short sleves and a black belt for my shorts. I tied my golden brown short hair up and put a little makeup on, I smile looking when suddenly my phone rang again.

I look at it and it was a text from tiffany.

_from my lovely panie 3_

_hahah, byuntae! arasso arasso~ I wont use it.. eheee.. :X mmuah! luv you taetae! don't forget to send me those picture~_

_received at 7.34pm_

I grin widely after reading it and began to snap a picture of myself making yuri asking me what am I doing. "what are you doing?" she ask me, after several of picture taking I finally choose one of it whit a piece sign I make whit my finger while pouting my lips a little and showing my cloth for the night toward the camera. I insterted the picture and wrote something below.

_-ottae yo? do I look great? hehe, I can look better if you're my date for tonight..haha. we should go out pani a. hehe, saranghae!-_

afterward I send it and look at Yuri. "nothing.. just sending my picture to my girlfriend. hee~ now, let's head downstairs. I think my mom is waiting for us now" she giggle at me and we are now heading outside of my room when we accidently bump onto hayeon who was just getting out from her room.

she was also well dressed and I grab onto her neck and drag her down whit both yuri and i. "oh, Yul unnie, you're here?" she ask yuri. Yuri smile to her and pinch her check. "nae hayeon na~ I'm staying here for the night. sleeping over whit my byun buddy here" I quickly look at her and hit her arms. "yah!" I say to her making her laugh at me. "byun?" hayeon ask in confusion. "anni hayeon na. just forget about it *glare at yuri*" we are now finally reach down and sat at the living room. a few moment later my umma approach us.

"owh, you girls do dress up really well tonight.. haha. well then the guest will be coming over a few moment later on.." she say whit excitement while sitting herself next to us.

"umma.. who exactly is the guest for the night anyway?" she was about to answer my question but then, the bell to our house rang. "oh, the guest must be here already..you will be surprise taenggo.." I furrow my eyebrow and tittle my head sideway. _'what does she mean by that?'_ she then get up from her sit and all of us stand up as well waiting for the guest as she was now going toward the door and open it. we can hear a little chit chatting coming from the door and I can hear a guy voice.

I look at Yuri and say. "did I herd a guy voice?" just when she was about to answer me suddenly my mom appear whit the guess along whit her. I blink my eyes looking at the guest but smile widely as I was now looking at my grandma. "grandma!" both Hayeon and I shouted. but then..

"hai taeyeon, it's been a while.. *smile*" my grin then change into a frown as I was now examining the guy face tyring to remember about something but, nothing came to me.

"oh, hai.. and who are you?" I ask him. He then look at me weirdly and look at grandma. "huh? don't you remember me?" he ask again. I just shake my head and it make's him frowning. Yuri came to approach me and nudge me.

"yah, who's that? he's quite good looking " I just glare at her and look at the guy back.

"ah.. I'm sorry.. I guess you have forgotten me.. since we dint see each other in a long time~"

I nodded my head and all of us waited for his answer.

"then… *clear throath*"

both Yuri and I waited impatiently for him to say his name. I don't know why.. but, he seems familiar…

" annyeonghaseyo~ my name is.."...

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

"my name is Kim Kyu Jong..*smile* taeyeon na, you really don't remember oppa?" he ask me. I try as hard as I could to remember him.. I furrow my eyebrow and make a weird face trying to remember him just then, like a light bulb it came to me.

"Kim..kyu.. wait, Kyujunh… ah! Kyu oppa? *eye's widen* OMO!" he then smile at me and began to grin widely, "yaaah~ took you long enough to remember me.. hahaha, yoreobun(everyone) annyeonghaseyo~" afterward cant stand it anymore I ran toward him and hug him. "Oppa! omo omo! I miss you so much!" he giggle at me and hug me back.

"ahh~ oppa miss you too taenggo~ hehehe" I can see that my umma and grandma was now smiling and giggling whit one another, but then they both go to another corner and talk about something. We both then broke the hug and I smile widely at him. "oppa! where have you been these whole time?! you dint even pay me a visit, and.. *stand back a little* yaaah~ neon jjang ya~ you've become so much handsome than before.. hahaha! did you do a plastic surgery? since you've become a surgeon now~ *smirk*" hearing my compliment/teasing making him to slightly blush.

"aish.. kamane~ I'm always the same taenggo~ and no… I dint do any plastic surgery, AND! for your informantion.. I'm a heart and a brain surgeon dear taenggo-shi..*merong* hahah.. o- is that our little hayeon?" I nodded my head after hearing what he said and hayeon then come toward us and hit him.

"oppa! I'm not little anymore. I'm 15 years old now.. *merong* hump! hehehe" "hahah, arasso arasso~ yaaahh~ *ruffle hayeon's hair* you've grown a lot yeonnie~ haha" she gave him a hug and laugh. I also giggle looking at the both of them. Just then I can see that a confuse looking yuri standing on the same spot unmove. I smirk at her and quickly move toward her and do a head lock around her neck.

"yah! why are you not moving? haha! fallen for his charm? I wonder what will sica think about.." I say to her while whispering the last part. she hit me playfully then shake her head and hold onto my hand. "anni.. I just cant believe this is the same Kyujoong oppa that I know from before.. *grin widely*" she then let go of my hand and ran toward Kyujoong oppa and gave him a hug. "OPPA! you're so handsome now! kyaaaa~!"

Kyujoong that's surprise endup laughing at her. "o-OmO, who is this? *looking at yuri* Yullie? uuwahh! you've grown so much taller now! infact taller than this danshin taenggo here.. hahaha" I move toward him and hit him hard on his arm.

"yah!" I say to him. he just giggle at me. "yaah~ don't call me that anymore oppa.. *blushing* just call me yul.." he smirk at yuri and ruffle her hair. "wae? are you that old for me not to call you by that name?" she look away and blush. "a-anni.. it's just that, it's been a long time since the last time you call me by that name.. I wasn't get used to it.." "ahh~ gurae? haha, arasso, I'll cal you Yul then..*smile*"

_Kyujoong was my cousin that's been studying abroad for about 10 years now, he was studying in a medical university to become a surgeon. He already finish his study years ago but remain staying abroad to work at the foregine hospital to gain experience. He was my one and only cousin that's left on the family. He was really close toward me and Yuri when we were little. He was just like my real brother to me not until he left ofcourse. His parents also died years ago and he lived whit my grandma for I don't know how long now._

"okay Kids~ let's have dinner now.. later the food will be cold.." my mom ask us to go toward the dining table and all of us then left the living room while laughing whit one another because of my cousin.

At the dining table

"so Kyujoong-shi, how's your work in the state now?" ask my mom while we are now having our delightfull dinner. He look at my umma and smile. "um.. it was fun working whit the other heart surgeon.. I've really gain so much experience working there, plus.. I think it's about time for me to be back here in korea.." I grin widely after hearing what he said and put down my utensil, "jeongmal yo oppa?! you will stay here?!" he giggle at me and nodded his head. "um, nae taenggo.. but I got to finish some stuff back at the state for about couple of month.. then, I will surely got to transfer here.*smile*" I clap my hand in glee and grin happily along whit yuri and hayeon.

"Jinja daebak oppa! haha" he laugh at me and eats his food. "taeyeon na, how was your condition now?" ask my grandma making me stop from eating and furrow my eyebrow. "condition? what you mean?" she look at my umma and ask me again. "well.. after the incident back on the island.. your umma said that you seems to be a lot different than before. but.. she also said that you're recovering now. is that true? have you remember anything since then?"

I look down onto my food and suddenly I'm thinking about tiffany. Because of that incedent, she was suffering a lot. And not to mention, I forgot about my past relationship whit her.. I slowly look at my grandma and gave her a bitter smile.

"anni.. I dint remember anything.." I just simply said that, then kyujoong oppa but in. "wait, taenggo lost her memory? when?" he ask curiously and a certain worried can be seen on his face reaction. my mom then answer him and explain everything to him.

"cheongmal?! yahh~ I wonder who's the culprit are. *serious* how dare he do that toward my little danshin cousin" I look at him and confuse on about what to feel, rather to feel happy that he was worried about me or be angry that he call me a danshin.

"yah, oppa, are you worried about me or just wanted to teased about me for being short? *pout*" he giggle a little but then back to death serious again. "I'm serious taeyeon na.. I will seriously kill that culprit whit my bare hand if ever I meet him or she, or who ever it was" I smile a little then my grandma began to talk again.

"ah.. I forget to inform you about the culprit. After the incident, I already send Butler Jung and the rest of the investigation team out on the search for the culprit. It seems that the culprit was very carefull on not leaving a single trace of his identity being let out known by anyone. But, don't worry taenggo, grandma will continue on the search for the culprit who dare to injured our little Kim" again, I was confuse rather to feel happy or just feel annoyed because my grandma ALSO called me little!

I look at my grandma and frown at her. "grandma~ oppa.. kamane~ I'm not little.. *pout* stop it already! jinja" she laugh at me and all of them began to laugh at me too. I look angrily at them and these include yuri as well.

the dinner then went well and it end just like that, now we are heading toward the living room and my umma and granny gone to the kitchen to clean up the dishes. I wanted to help but she just ask me to stay whit kyujoong oppa instead since he was our guest for the night.

At the living room

He sat himself on one of the sofa on the living room while the rest of us sat ourself on the long sofa located next to that sofa. Hayeon sat in between me and yuri while we are now looking at our oppa.

"so taeyeon na, how's school?" he ask me, I look at Yuri and back at him. "it was great! and, you know what, we've won the seoul dance competition that we wanted to enter since we are little. right Yul?" "right!" she say and we both began to be all excited about it. "ahh~ cheongmal? yaah~ you both really are daebak.. hahaha, if that's the cast, you really are a great dancer then! mind to show oppa some moves next time?" I laugh at him and nodded my head.

"well if you had time though.. I can show it to you anytime oppa, but. not now that is.." he laugh again at me and nodded his head. "I know I know.. ah, I foget to tell you, I will be staying for a week here. *smile* so.. you better prepare some nice move for me taenggo, and you too Yul. *smirk* make oppa droll whit your move.. ahaha!" both yuri and I make a weird face toward him and throw a magazine at him.

"yah! pervert!" both of us say on the same time. "ouch ouch! yah! you cant blame me~ it's in my blood~ the Kim's blood.. *smirk* and I dare to say that taenggo here is also a byuntae..*smirk* isn't she~" he say whit a smirk toward me, Yuri then burst out laughing together whit hayeon making me blush hard at them. "stop it! I'm not okay!" I say to them trying to deny it.

"yeah right~ Oppa, I gotta say you're right, taenggo here is jinja daaaebak byuntae! hahahhaha!" Kyujoong jaw drop at what yuri said and burst out laughing as well. "puahahaha! I knew it! ahahaha!" I stand up on my feet and stomp it on the floor. "KAMANE!(stop it) it's not funny!~ *pout* ugh! both of you are seriously annoying right now!" as they both keep on laughing at me suddenly my phone rang showing there's an incoming message coming.

Yuri and Kyujoong then look curiously at me as I was now reaching out for my phone angrily glaring at the now still laughing at kyujoong and Yuri. They both look at each other and Kyujoong raised his eyebrow as if by saying 'who is it?' to yuri. Yuri just gave him a smirk but dint say anything.

I just shake my head disbelieve that my bestfriend and my cousin was now teamning up against me. I look at my phone and It make me smiling instantly when I saw it was my eye-smiling angel sending me a message. I reach out my drinks on the table and drank it slowly enjoying the taste. but.. _'multimedia message? did she really…'_

I tap open it and pop!

_*pfffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttt! water splash*_

my eye's widen looking at the picture and my face instantly as bright as a tomato right now. I cant believe what I saw right now, she really send it! she really send it! I try to close my mouth and check if my nose is bleeding like before. but then hayeon voice making me snap back into reality.

"OMO, Unni! not again!" I herd hayeon shout at me while wiping the remain juice on her shirt. "why is it that I was the only one being splash by you! this is so unfair!" she say. I put the phone to my lap and apologize to her. "ah! miahne hayeon na!"

"Oi taeng, hahahaha~ what happen to you? *giggle*" "hahaha, aegoo~ I don't know my cousin can be this funny.. hahaha!" I glare at both of them and greeted my teeth annoyingly. "shut up!" I say to them. Kyujoong then smirk at me and snacth the phone away from my lap.

my eye's widen and quickly left hayeon and was now chasing after my phone from his grip. "Oppa! give it back!" I say to him trying to reach it while jumping a little. He held it high up and laugh at me. "yaah~~ I wonder what is the content~ until it make you like that.. hahaha, Oi Yul, don't you seem interested what's the content are?" he ask yuri whit his evil smirk.

Yuri just can laugh looking at us but manage to nodded her head. Being the taller one was seriously making him on advantage right now. Now I really cursed about my lack of hight. I began to get worried now and lost my patience. I stop from jumping and look angrily at him. "OPPA! seriously! give it backkk! and don't you dare to even look at the screen!" I yelled at him whit much higher tone than before making him startle a litte at me.

He look at me surprise and giggle a little. "there's no need to be angry about taenggo a.. besides.. I'm your oppa, you gotta share it whit me.. let's see.." my eye's widen and my mouth open, my heart began to race furiously nervous at how his reaction will be. He slowly turn the phone around and I jump up like crazy trying to stop him from looking at it.

"andwae andwae! Oppa! ANDWAEEE! don't look! please please! JEBAL ANDWAEE!" I say to him saying it in one breath. But, to late, as soon as he turn the screen fully toward his face it slowly change and his eye's widen looking at the picture whit what's written below. His jaw dropped looking at it, his eyebrow kneeted together and I can see that his face was now turning red a little. I close my eye's and I know my face was now as red as a tomato or maybe brighter than a tomato. I bit my lips and use all my energy to grab his arm and bring my phone down toward me. I snacth it away from him and grip the phone thigtly onto my chest.

He was still froze on the same position and dint even say a word. I close my eye's and bit my lips. _'ottohke ottohke~! he must think I'm a weirdo now.. a freak! for liking a girl.. but, will he hate me? will he change his mind not to move here anymore? andwae. please don't hate me oppa~'_

"wae oppa? what did you saw?" ask yuri. I open my eyes and look at yuri helplessly. she seems to be understands my situation and her jaw drop while her expression change. I mouthed toward her 'ottohke~' she bit her lips and shrug her shoulder. I look back at kyujoong and he was now looking at me whit a weird expression almost like angry.

I sigh a little and look down onto my feet don't even dare to make any eye contact whit him. He was just like my own brother.. what a brother would feel if they knew they own little sister was dating a girl, instead of a man? it must be like this..

"go ahead oppa.. I know you have something to say about this" I try to wait for his answer but he dint say anything. Instead he just sat down and sigh. _'he's mad.. ottohke..'_ I was so embarrassed that he know about my relationship whit tiffany was like this.. I turn around and was about to go upstairs. but then suddenly my umma and grandma appear from the kitchen.

"taeyeon na, where are you going? grandma was leaving now.. stay" I stop in my track and took my sit back looking down on my feet.

"well then, thanks for the food lily_(taeyeon umma name. I don't know~ I just creat it.)_.. I think both of us will take our leave now, Kyujoong a~. Let's go now, I have something to do after this." say's my grandma and both my grandma and her hugged each other. I stand up as I was now hugging and kissing my grandma check. I gave her a small smile and hayeon take turn to hug her. Kyujoong oppa just stand silently next to my grandma and his expression was now cold than before. I look at him and he just look away.

I bow a little toward him and bit farewell. Yuri then bow to my grandma and hug kyujoong. He smile toward yuri and so does to hayeon.. but not to me. I bit my lips and saw they now taking their leave. When they are now leaving in my grandma black benz, Yuri turn me around and pull me toward my room.

I just follow her silently and It make's my mom looking at the both of us weirdly. "don't worry umma, they are playing some game's again.." say's hayeon.

At Tayeon's room

"yah, what exactly did he saw on your phone taenggo a?" she ask me, I just look down onto my feet and answer her. "a picture.. *sigh* can we please not talk about this yul.. my head hurt." I walk toward the bathroom and took along my cloth whit me and change into my night cloth. I can hear that yuri was sighing from behind but I ignores it.

while inside the bathroom, I took out my phone again and look at the picture once more. the moment I saw the picture, It just making my sad heart began to flutter again and I can feel butterflies ran all over it, my heart race and my face burn whit warmness, for a moment I forget about what happen earlier and just looking at my pani.

while looking at it, I smirk and mumble to myself.

"so hot..*smirk*" I gulp down my saliva and still looking at the picture.

it was a picture of her taking a bath inside a bathtub filled whit bubble's covering her top mound while having one of her knee up insight. but still.. the picture was so hot that making me gulping down my saliva none stop. _'I whis the bubble wasn't there though~*smirk* but, thanks to that bubble oppa dint saw what's underneath it' _She was smiling to the camera showing her precious eye-smile to it, while making a peace sign whit her hand same like I did to the picture I send to her. I look down below the picture and there was a text saying.

'like what you see taetae? 3 ;) this is the reward for giving me your picture earlier ^^, I like it! and yes you're right, I know you can be so much _'handsome'_ if we're out on a date. hehe! have a great night tae~ bogoshipeo. see you tomorrow!'

I bit my lips and put down the phone. "*sigh*~ why you have to know about my relationship like this oppa.. T_T" I sigh heavily and change my cloth.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

I look at my wrist watch and it was now 7.00am, I walk toward tiffany apartment door and knock it twice earning a heavy footsteps from the inside of the house. I grin hearing it knowing that she's probably running toward the door. When the door was open, as expected, she is been running toward it when I saw she was panting a little.

"Taeyeonie!" she greet me whit a childishly tone along whit a cute smiling face as soon as she saw me standing infront of her door, I grin dorkily at her and lean in to kiss her fully on the lips making her slightly blush whit my action. Satisfy whit I was doing, I lean back and greet her.

"pani a~ goowd mowing.." she giggle at me and make a cute pouting face whit a slight pinkish check. "aww~ taetae so cute!" "am I? hahaha" I laugh at her and lean again for another kiss. This time I stay a little longer than before and kiss her deeply whit full passion, I push her moving inside the house and closed the door. I turn her around and she was now leaning toward the door while has her arms wrapped around my neck.

we share the passionate kiss for almost 5 minute while I gave her a nibbling on her lower lips that's keep on making her moan in every sucking that I made to her. My mind cant think straight when the only one I was thinking right now was the person infront of me now.

"um… taaee~" I began to slid in my hands inside her school uniform and smirk when I heard the moan I wanted to hear the most the moment my hand touch her bare stomach and reach itself onto her top mound.

"mmmhh~ s-stop it tae! I knew I shouldn't send you those picture last night.." she say complaining to me. I stop from kissing her and giggle. "hahaha.. miahne miahne.. I just cant control myself pani a.. *smirk* I really love the picture you send to me last night. so hot~" she slap me slightly on the arms and I continue. "but~ I prefer there's no bubble to cover it though~ I hate those bubble *pout* blocking away my melon's~"

her eye's widen and her jaw dropped. "Kim taeyeon!" I laugh at her and we both keep on giggling.

I stare deeply into her eye's and smile sweetly while caressing it whit my right hand. We just stare at each other and dint do anything until she began to speak breaking the silence.

"taetae.. waeyo?" she ask me. i shake my head and smile while resting my forehead against her's. She dint say anything afterward and we just stay in that position for a while.

"tae.. let's go to school now.." I nodded my head and kiss her check. "gaja.." I say to her.

We are now exiting her apartment area and was now heading toward school. We both just walk hand in hand slowly and sometime just smile whit one another, she then lean herself onto my arms hugging it toward herself making me grin widely at her. But then, suddenly I remember last night event and it surely keep making me depressed.

_'I wonder if kyu oppa still mad at me.. I'm sure he wont forgive me for liking a girl.. but.. I really do want to tell him myself if ever I meet him. but now.. *sigh* he found about my relationship through a very unconfortable way~ aaaish! midjigetta!(I'm going crazy)'_

"tae.. what's wrong?~ you look unhappy..*pout*" I quickly snap back to reality and look at my girlfriend. "ea? ah~ a-anniyo.. I just.. well.. I.." she then stop from walking and look at me. "you're what? did I do something wrong to make you like this?" I shake my head again and smile to her.

"anniiiyooo~ pani a~ aegoo.. what make you thinking that you make something wrong to me? aegoo~" she crossed both her arms and pout at me cutely like a child. "then what? *pout* if you don't want to tell me. I wont let you kiss me again taetae" my jaw then dropped and imidiatly I reach for her shoulder begging her for not doing that to me.

"andwae andwae! ahh!~ tippani~~! you cant do that to me.. you know I cant live a single day whitout you kisses.. *pout*" she giggle a little but then jokingly get surious again.

"then tell me what is it~?" I bit my lips and lower my head. "well.. erm.. err.. it's… errrmm~" suddenly she stomp her feet on the ground and look at me angrily. "*rolled her eye's* ughh~ you don't want to tell then NO KISS!" afterward she turn around and start to walk away from me.

"*jaw dropped* TIPPANIIII! ANDWAEEEE!" she quickly left me behind and I start to chase her. "pani a! chakaman!" I shouted at her, she turn around and saw me was now chasing her, she was shock that I was now about to grab her hand and scream. "aaaa!" afterward she turn around again and runaway from me.

I was about to grab her hand but she suddenly scream and ran away from me as if I was a stalker or a pevert that's trying to catch her. "what the, pani ahh!" she just start to ran away from me and I chase after her.

"go away taetae! *merong*" she say to me while running. a normal conversation between two lover was soon becoming a game between us both, I was the chaser and she was the victim. what the.. but, I must admit that we both are now having fun instead of arguing.

"hahah! yah! why are you doing this so suddenly?! come back here tippani!" she turn around for a moment while still running and show her merong along whit making a sign whit her hand around her check when she did the merong to me. "weekkk! hahaha! come and get me taeyeonnie! *giggle*" I laugh at her childish act and keep on chasing her until we arrived at the school ground.

"tippaniiiiii! I'm gonna get you!" "TAETAE PHAAABOOOO! hahaha!" both of us shout loudly making all the people that's just arrive at school looking at us surprise whit our chasing. Some of them laugh at us and some are cheering for tiffany, and of course there was some for me.. but then, when we we're now passing someone I can see and hear from the corner of my eye's it was Yuri and Jessica laughing and giggling at us while screaming something.

"YAHHH! DON'T RUN!" I just ignore's her and use all of my energy to chase after her.

"why are you so fast! pani a! aish~ jinja" she turn around for a moment and just laugh at me. We enter the school building and was now running along the school corridor, pass the locker area and go stairght toward the classroom. We both enter the class room whit heavy panting accompany whit the none stop giggle from the both of us. She ran to the back of the classroom and take cover behind someone that's been reading something on her desk, I smirk at her and approaching her slowly.

"*panting* haa~ haa~you.. haa~ have no where to run now..haa~ pani a~ heheh..*smirk*" she hold onto the girl shoulder and keep on screaming at me. All of our classmate laughing and giggling at our little play. "aaa! taetae go away! aaa~! hahaha!" I stop in my track for a while and smirk at her for the last time before I make my finaly move's toward her. "I'm not.. going to go away from you.. ready.. yah!" I took a step toward her really fast and catch her whit one swift move's earning a scream from her.

"aaaa!" I took her arm and drag her outside of the classroom breathlessly and she was struggling to free herself from me.

"hahahha! what are they doing early in the morning like that.." "aww, I'm totally jealous of those two.." "aaww~ why I find these scene is sweet?" that was some of the comment's I herd from our classmate before i drag tiffany whit me toward the locker.

When we are now arrived at the locker room, I can see the YulSic couple was standing there looking at us smirking. tiffany was no longer struggling to get free from me when she was now pouting and sulking whit me. "aww~ why you look at the sulking tiffany~ did you lost the race tiffany-shi?" ask Jessica teasingly at her bestie.

Tiffany then glare at her and stomp her feet on the ground making me chuckling at her. "noo~ infact I won the race *pout* but she capture me making all the classmate laughing at us, AND! she's keeping a secret from me! so unfair" both yuri and Jessica laugh at her but then yuri was looking at me and mouthed. 'what secret?' I gulp down my saliva and mouthed back 'kyu oppa' but got cought by tiffany.

"what kyu oppa?!"

she ask me angrily and free her hand from my grip. Yuri and Jessica that's been watching all the scene burst out laughing at me. " a-a-a-anni! nothing! nothing~" I say to her while shaking my hand infront of her face. _'I don't know why I dint tell her, but I just feel that it's not the time yet to tell her.. because..'_

"what nothing! I just saw you say Kyu oppa to Yuri just now taeyeon! are you cheating on me?!" I gulp down my saliva and look nervously at her.

_'oh no.. she's angry~ ottohke~~'_

"ehhH!? anniiI! why must I cheat on you? *sigh*"

She keep on pouting at me and look angrily at me.

"if it's not that, than what taeyeon?" she ask me whit her pouting face.

"ah.. p-pani a..that.. i…"

_*RINNNNNGGGGGGG!*_

Suddenly the school bell rang showing that the first period was about to start, I sigh in relive and grin dorkily at her while pointing toward the sound. "oh look! the bell has rang! let's go to class!" I quickly put all my stuff inside the locker and bring what's for the first period.

"KIM TAEYEON! come back here!" I just grin dorkily at her and ran away whit yuri toward the classroom leaving her whit Jessica behind.

_'miahne pani a~ I cant tell you now.. not when I clear it whit kyu oppa first.. then I'll tell you what happen last night..*sigh*'_

Tiffany Pov

When taeyeon leave me behind and walk away whit Yuri to classroom I feel so frustrated right now, _'what's the big deal whit telling me that secret anyway? is it that important for her to not letting me knowing what is it? Kim taeyon you better tell me what is it or else!'_

"hey tiff you okay?" I look to my left and saw that Jessica was now standing next to me whit her smirking face. I pout my lips and look annoyingly at her. "how can you smirk like that jess? *pout* no I'm not okay, what's so important for her for not telling me what it is? ugh!"

"aw tiff.. come on~ maybe she's not ready to tell you what it is.. everyone have something they don't want to tell their partner unless they are willing to tell you..you know.. sooner or later, she will tell you.. trust me.." I look at her and saw that she was really honest whit her word. I sigh a little and smile toward my bestfriend.

"you're right jess.. but, she's not going to get what she want unless she tell me what is it" Jessica then laugh at me and drag me along whit her toward the classroom.

When we are now arrived at the classroom, I can see that taeyeon and yuri were having a conversation while yuri laugh at her. I look away annoyingly and sat myself next to her while Jessica next to me. I put all my book ontop of my desk and turn away from her and faced Jessica instead.

"pani a" I herd she called me but I ignore her. Jessica just can giggle seeing the both of us and I keep on making a sulking face.

"tippani~~" this time I herd her voice becoming more sweet than before and It make me bit my lips because I cant stand from not to look at the owner voice. I sigh a little and turn around whit a big sulking face on making her holding back her smile.

"what" I coldly say to her, she let out her big grin and shake her head. "nothing~" my jaw drop at what she say and hit her hard on the arm. "I though you gonna tell me!" she then laugh at me "aegoo~ pani a~ let's just forget about it ok? later i-" just when she was about to say the last word, Ms Park has arrived and Haeri began to greet her.

"class stand up, bow!" I look away from taeyeon and glare at her. Afterward ms Park began to start the 1st period whit her lesson. Along the teaching session by ms Park, she keeps on bothering me begging for forgiveness but I don't even care about it.

But then, I feel my phone vibrate inside my school jacket and I took it out and read it under the table secretly.

I rolled my eye's because it was from my cheesy byuntae.

_-pani a~ waeeee~ awww~ don't ignore me.. I'm sorry okay~ for not telling you, but.. I will tell you soon, I must clear it first then I will tell you what it is~ miahne chagiya.. __L__-_

I bit my lips and hold back my smile. _'why is she such a dork? and! why I cant stay angry at her for more than 5 minute? aish..'_ I take a glance at her and she had her puppy look on her face making me wanted to burst out and just kiss her. I sigh in frustration and slap myself mentally.

_'I can never stay mad at her.. just look at those face! argh~ kim taeyeon.. what have you done to me..'_

I look infront and saw that ms Park was now reading something from her book and began to explain it on the white board. I took this chance and reply her back quickly.

_-fine taetae.. you win. __L__ treat me ice cream when school's end, okay? and I want a large portion of ice cream! but you better tell me what it is later taetae-_

after I press the send button to her I put my phone back into my pocket and concerntrate back into the study, the class was quite and the only sound can be heard inside this classroom was, ms Park voice and writing sound coming from all the student.

but suddenly a few moment later there's a sound coming from my right side making all of us in the class startle whit it.

"yeeess! ASSAA!"

I quickly look to my right and saw that it was taeyeon who say it, she make an air fist while shouting at the same time whit a very cherrfull face, standing up. Yuri that's been looking at her her bestfriend first was shock but then burst out laughing at her.

"what the.. taeng- ahahaha!" whit that, all our classmate began to laugh as well whit what taeyeon did.

I furrow my eye brow at first seeing her like that but then began to chuckle at her, she look around and her face began to turn red out of embarassment.

"Ehem2! Is there any problem ms Kim?" she gulp down her saliva and look at me whit a very embarassing face.

_'she must be to happy about it..aww~ why is it my girlfriend is such a dork?'_

I giggle a little to her and reach out my hand toward her skirt and pull her down back onto her sit.

Yuri keep on laughing at her bestie while holding her stomach getting a glare from taeyeon. "aah! taenggo is so funny! hahaha"

She look down onto her desk and shake her head. "anni ms Park.. cheosohamnida.." luckily ms Park was in a good mood today and she just let taeyeon go. "stop day dreaming Kim, and Kwon! are you finish whit your laughter?" Yuri gulp down her saliva afraid to be punish again and quickly keep quite after that.

"nae ms Park. just finish *clear her throat*" her word just keep on making all of our classmate laugh at her. "*sigh* aish~ okay okay, enough whit the laughter people. let's continue on the lesson"

while everyone was now concerntrae on their study, taeyeon sneakily whisper toward me and say.

"you really forgive me right?" I can feel a shiver ran down onto my spine when her hot breath tickling my ear. I shut down my eye's slightly and look at her dorky face. I nodded at her making her smiling from ear to ear because I had forgive her.

I glance at ms Park and lean in toward her again and whisper back to her while cover it whit my left hand.

"but make sure you treat me ice cream and took me out on a date today taetae.." I know she was shivering because I proposely let out a big amount of air into her ear and before I pull back I bit her earlobe that make her flinch because of it. I quickly sat back onto my chair and grin at her.

she look at me shock whit what I was doing and I can see that she was blushing right now. I giggle a little at her when she mouthed at me. _'_such a teased!_'_ I steak out my tounge toward her and she giggle back at me.

afterward we continue back on the study until the next period begin and whitout notice it was now lunch time.

Taeyeon Pov

After school end, i left tiffany at school for a while and I ran back to my house to get the car. I don't want to bother Yuri for giving us a ride instead I ran back home to get my car. It only took 5-8 minute if I ran from school to my house in a full speed.

the moment I reach my house, I quickly get inside and took the car key and just inform my mom that I will be going out whit tiffany. I manage to hear she say 'have fun' and I just reply "naee!" to her.

I was now inside the car and drove it out from the garage and drive it to school in less than 5 minute, when I reach the school area, I drive inside the school main gate and stop infront of the main entrance. There, I can see that tiffany was now waiting for me whit a big smile on her face, beside's that. There were some student keep on glancing over me and tiffany looking at us whit so much jealousy whitin them.

tiffany bid farewell to Jessica and Yuri as I open the car window and thank them for staying whit tiffany. afterward tiffany get into my car and said.

"wow that's fast tae, did you ran all the way from here to your house?" she ask me whit a slight worried face. I smile to her and nodded my head. "yeah, I don't want to make my princess wait for me~ don't i? hehehe" she giggle at me and put on her sit belt. "dork" she say.

afterward we left the school compound and head toward the famous ice cream shop in town..

"we're here" I say to her, she grin widely and clapped her hand in joy. "yeayy! ice cream ice cream!" I giggle at her and quickly unbuckle my sit belt and go toward her door and open it for soon as she get's out from the car she smile widely at me flashing her beautiful eye-smile that I adore so much. I smile back to her and she wrap both her arms on my right arms while smiling happily.

"someone's happy~" i jokingly say to her, she then stick out her tounge and pull me into the shopping mall and straight toward the ice cream shop.

"a-a-a! pani a~ chakaman, slow down~~" she shake her head and pouts at me, "shiro! I want to eat my ice cream right now.. paili wa taetae..*pulling taeyeon*" "ahh~ aegoo.. arasso arasso, *giggle*" we both then walk together toward the ice cream shop and was now entering it whit arms still linking to one another.

We both head toward the counter and start to order the ice cream. "erm~ chogi.. can I have 1 strawberry ice cream and one vanilla please.." the girl from the counter then proceed on scooping the ice cream while we both take our sit next to window. I took my place next to the window and she sat herself next to me.

A few moment later, the previous girl come to serve us whit the ice cream and I paid her the money. After she left, tiffany was so happy that she got her ice cream. "you like it?" I ask her, she scoop one whole spoon of ice cream into her mouth and nodded at me whit a happy face. "hahaha, eat a lot then pani a..*smile*"

I cant help myself from not looking at how adoreable she look when she was so happy eating her ice cream until her face got dirty by it, I chuckle seeing how clumsy she was, I took one of the tissue and hold her left check. "aegoo~ so dirty~ come here.." she stop from eating for a while and lean cutely onto my hand and let me wipe the ice cream spot on her check. "there~ all clean! heheh" she giggle at me and was now about to eat her ice cream once again but then.

"ah, chakaman pani a, there's still more.." she look at me puzzle and title her head "wae? is there more? where?" she try to wipe it but keep's on missing it, I laugh at her and look around for a while and saw that the shop was not as crowded as it usually was, and ontop of that. we are now sitting further away from the other coustumer are. before I wipe It away I slightly smirk to her and use my thumb to wipe away the ice cream spot on the corner of her lips and took it onto my mouth by licking it.

"mm~ strawberry..*grin* I wonder.." she was just remain froze on her position and just look at me unmove whit a blushing face. I smile toward her and lean in to gave her a peck on her lips. I took a deep peck onto her lips making me tasting the strawberry taste on her lips. I lean back and lick my lips seductively. "I was right.. strawberry~ mm~ *grin*" after a few moment later, she suddenly snap back into reality and touch her lips while looking at me.

She pout her lips and furrow her eyebrow cutely. "you stole a peck from me! and who gave you the permission to kiss me taetae?! hump! so unfair" she say while hitting me lightly onto my chest. I took her hand in mine and laugh at her. "hahaha! um.. let me think.. ah! it was you who gave me the permission to let me take you as my girlfriend pani a~ and.. meaning.. I can do whatever I like toward MY~ girlfriend.. including..kiss~ touch.. and even.. make.. *whisper* love~ *smirk*" Her face was now turn as bright as a tomato and she free herself from me and began to hit me again.

"YOU BYUNTAE! how can you say like that in public area, and! you cant kiss me taetae! " she say to me halfshouting while hitting me repeatly. "*holding onto tiffany's hand* but..*pout* I though that…" before I could finish my word she cut me. "no, NO kiss for you ms Secreat keeper. hump!" I bit my lips and pout. "but pani a~ I will tell you.. but, you cant let me for NOT to *whisper* kiss you.. it's so unfair! " she then glance at me and show her merong.

"I don't care taetae, that's what you get for keeping a secreat from me" I sigh in defeat and chuckle at her before pulling her body closer to mine."what are you doing?" she say, I smirk toward her and reply back "be honest to me.. you really cant say no to this pani a~" I move my hand under the table and slightly brush my finger ontop of her lower region making her jerking her body shock whit the sudden touch from me. Her eye's widen in shock and she hit my hand whit her now blushing face. "KIM TAEYEON!" I laugh at her and move away to eat my Uneaten ice cream.

i can hear that she was now frowning at me and eat her ice cream whit a sulking face and mumble the word that's keep making me chuckling whit it. "byuntae, my taetae is such a byuntae! *eats her ice cream* hump!"

i giggle a little and let down my spoon to grab her hand under the table making her looking at me. "wae?" she ask me using a childishly tone along whit a still sulking face. I smile at her and squezz her hand a little. "tippani.. you have to trust me..i will soon tell you about it.. please don't make that face again~ you're to cute when you did that.. and I'm not sure rather I can hold myself any longer from seeing your totally adoreable cute face like that. and.. who know's what I might do toward you. *grin*" her jaw then drop a little and hit my arms.

"trying to be cheesy now taetae? hump, why you can be so sweet and BYUNTAE! on the same time taeyeon? *pout* your cheesy word was doing well at first, but you have ruin it whit your byunness." I shrug my shoulder and giggle a little. "haha, but I know you like it anyway.. *grin widely* I don't know, maybe.. it's in my blood? the Kim's blood. hahaha" I jokingly said that to her making her laugh at me. "hahaha"

Just when we both were having fun while laughing at one another and feeding each other some ice cream, suddenly.

"taeyeon?"

I stop from doing what I did toward tiffany and look up to where the voice came from. The moment my eye's found the owner voice. My eye's widen and I was shock looking at the unexpected guest.

"o-oppa.." I say to him.

He look back and forth from tiffany and me for numurious time and had an unpleasand look on his face.

tiffany then look at the person whom I addressed him as an oppa and move toward me even more. "what are you d-doing here oppa?" I ask him. I gulp down my saliva and waited for his reply nervously. But suddenly, to my surprise. He smile at the both of us.

"ahh~ I was here whit a friend, but I decide to eat some ice cream before I head home. Then I saw you goofing around whit your.. *looking at tiffany* ffffffriend~ so I decide to say hi. *smile*" I look down onto my feet and nodded my head. "owh.." I say. suddenly, tiffany stand up on her feet and greet him.

"hai, I'm tiffany it's nice to meet you~ *eye-smile*" I look up from my position and was surprise that Kyu oppa was actually smiled back to her. "owh, so you're tiffany.. ahh~ you're so much more prettier in person.. no wonder..*looking at taeyeon* ah! by the way I'm Kim Kyu Joung, nice to meet you too.." I slightly look away when he look at me, tiffany tittle her head sideway and look back at me.

"Kyu Joung? wait.. you're the one that's taeyeon been talking about this morning.." Kyu oppa then look at me and I stand up next to tiffany. "taenggo been talking about me? yah, danshin what did you tell her about me huh? it's not that I'm a byuntae or something like that right?" he ask me in his usually playfull manner.

_'why is he suddenly turn out to be playfull like he usually was and not mad at me? is he up to something? why is he pretend like as if nothing was happen last night.. this is weird.'_

"o-ofcourse not oppa.." I say back. Tiffany just smile to him and suddenly ask him something. "chogi~ may I know what's your relationship are whit taeyeon?" he then look at me and smile back toward tiffany.

"oh? taeyeon dint tell you?" he say toward tiffany. tiffany just look at me and shake her head. "tell me what?" she ask back. Kyu oppa then move toward me and pull me toward him and hugged me making both tiffany and I widen our eye's in shock.

"I'm her boyfriend.. *smirk* it was nice to finally meet my dear taenggo girlfriend..*smile* I cant wait to see her other friends too~" I look at him and move away from him roughly. tiffany was just stay silent and hurt can be seen on her face.

okay that's it, I'm not going to stay coward anymore.

"what the heck oppa?! you my boyfriend?! *pointing up and down* ewww!" after hearing those word from me, he laugh his manly laugh out of his lung. "ahahaha! oi oi~ oppa is not that bad taenggo ya~~ hahaha" I look at him in disbelieve and hit him hard on his chest.

"ugh! whatever. *sigh* oppa.. err.. *look at tiffany and back to him* I have something to tell you.." I look at him bravely and took tiffany hand in mine making him look at us whit her awaiting face.

"what is it taenggo?"

I look at tiffany face and she was now also waiting for what I have to say right now. I gulp down my saliva and my heart beating so fast right now..

_'tell him taeyeon, that's it.. tell him! you don't have to be such a coward~ come on! you can do it!'_

I took in a deep breath and look at him. "oppa.. first off all.. I'm sorry.." he was now has his serious look and crossed both his arm. "sorry for what?" he ask me whit a cold tone making me chicken out for a moment.

_'no no! taeyeon! don't chicken out! you can do this.. yes you can!'_

"it's… I'm sorry for…" I wanted to continue my word.. but I just cant seem to find any strength to tell him. Suddenly I feel that my hand being squezz a little by tiffany as if trying to say to me that everything will be fine and I can do it. a sudden energy coming rushing down onto my body and I was now ready to tell him about my relationship and to clear things up whit him.

"oppa, I'm sorry for not letting you know about my relationship.. you see.. I was in a-"

"Kyujong! what are you doing?" suddenly a voice has stopped me from what I has to say. all of us turn around and saw that someone was now heading toward us whit a smile plastered on his face but suddenly he look's kindda shock looking at us.

the moment I saw his face.. a sharp pain starting to hit me back making me squinting my eye's from holding back the pain. _'why does he look so familiar?'_ "oh, you're here" I herd kyu oppa said. Tiffany make me leans against her and she was now seems to be notice of my condition when kyu oppa was now going to greet his friend.

"taetae, gwenchana? are you hurt?" she ask me whit her worried face. I hold the back of my head whit my left hand while the other leaning against tiffany shoulder. A hurtfull expression can be seen on my face and that making tiffany worried more about me.

"m-my head hurt" I manage to say to her. She began to get panick and started to rub the spot where I was holding. "are you okay now?" she ask me, i was still in pain. but I decide to hold it back and smile toward her, trying not to make her worried about me anymore.

"gwenchana.." I say to her. She smile back to me and bit her lips while pouting cutely. Suddenly kyu oppa come back whit his friend.

"I'm sorry taenggo, but.. let me introduce my friend to you.. this is.." before he can continue his word further more. suddenly tiffany spoke and her face was in shock. I look at her expression and blink my eye's a few time.

"kangin-shi.." she said.

the moment she said that, my mouth slightly open in agape and I look to where she look and straight to the person standing behind Kyu oppa whit an uncertain expression on his face.

Kyujoung then got surprise that tiffany know's him and was looking back at his friend. My pain was now totally striking me back when I saw how that guy smile toward us and has his presence here just making my head hurt more.

_'urgh~ my head hurt so much.. why is it hurt so much like this~'_

He then smile nervously toward us and bow.

"it's been a while.. tiffany and.. t-t-taeyeon"


	18. Chapter 18

**Taeyeon Pov**

"it's been a while…tiffany and.. t-t-taeyeon."

when he said like that, his voice seems to be so familiar.. I travelled my eye's toward his face.. suddenly.

_*thadum!*_

my head hurt so much right now making me squint my eye's for a while and let out a groan. "arghh!~" everyone got panicked whit me and tiffany was the first one to reach toward me.

"taetae!" she shouted when I was now about to fall onto my feet and she catch me bringing toward the chair we previously sat together.

"what's wrong? taenggo! gwenchana?" I herd kyu oppa voice calling out on me. I open my eye's slightly and look at him, "i-I'm okay~" tiffany face was the most worried right now when she know's my condition really well. She then ran toward the counter and ask something from the girl who serve us earlier.

"hey.. taeng~ are you sure you okay.. you seems to be in such pain just now.." I just smile weakly at him and shake my head. "anni.. oppa.. gwenchana.." I say toward him. He then nodded his head and introduce his friend again.

"is that so.. let me once again introduce my friend to you taeyeon.. this is Kangin, he's been studying along whit me in the state for more than 6 years.." he told me, but suddenly Kangin seems to be uncomfortable whit the introduction. "wait.. kyu.. I haven't told you something" he said. Luckily my pain was now at eased but it seems it will come back sooner..

"what is it?" he ask Kangin again. "well.. erm.. actually.. I know taeyeon since I was a kid..*scrathching his head* sorry for not telling you.." he said again. I blink my eye's and he seems to be nervouse about something. "what?! you kidding me?!" said kyu oppa. "huh? you know me?"I say confuse. kyujoung look at me and back to that guy.

"I'm not okay~" he say again, just then. Tiffany come back toward us and she has return whit a water in her hand. "here, taetae~ drink this.." she say whit a worried tone. I nodded toward her and I took the water whit her hand still holding onto the glass together whit mine on it. I can see that Kyujoung oppa was looking at us whit a weird expression on.

After drinking it, I smile toward her. "gomawo.." I said, she smile back to me and put the glass ontop of the table and turn her attention back to the two guys in front of us.

"Kangin-shi.. I thought that you're back to the state.." she say. I was confuse whit what she said now, _'how did she know this guy? and why I'm the only one who's blurr here?'_ kangin then look away and answer tiffany question.

"I was.. but.. I was now back again along whit Kyujoung here.. saying that he wanted to meet me up whit his beloved cousin.. I don't know it was.. taeyeon.." he explain. "meet you up whit.. taeyeon?" ask tiffany confuse.. but then before anyone can speak up any word. I stand up and look at tiffany and kangin.

"wait. did you guys know each other? and why did you say that you know me since we were a child? did something happen before that making you guys act like this? why I'm the only one who doesn't know anything about this?" I ask puzzle whit everything.

"tae.. he was your childhood friend.. we meet him back on the island where we spend on the last school holiday taeyeon.. that's when you got the accident.." she explain to me making both kyujoung and I shock whit it. "you were taenggo childhood friend?" ask kyujong toward kangin. "err.. yeah..sorry for not telling you kyu.."

suddenly the pain started to strike me back and I can barely even open my eye's. my mind was about to expload right now.

_'what is this? what was this about? why Kyu oppa wanted me to meet up whit this guy? did tiffany said that he was my childhood friend? why I dint know anything about it? not to mention, did oppa got angry whit me because he wanted me to meet up whit his friend?! but I got tiffany! he cant-'_

"school holiday? island? kyu oppa.. accident..kang.. in.." I look at their face, and I can see that all of them got a worry expression on. I'm not sure rather I can hear what tiffany said, but I can surely saw that she was now talking something toward me, I look at each and one of them..

here we are.. together whit my oppa that angry whit me because he know I'm in a relationship whit tiffany and wanted to meet me whit his friend, and this guy that seems to be so familiar looking at me whit a very weird expression.. and last but not least.. tiffany.. tippani.. i…

suddenly my head started to spin around and I couldn't handle the exposure I got right now, I push my way through all the people and ran outside the shop, I can hear that tiffany was now shouting at me. "TAETAE?! where are you going?!" I don't know exactly where I wanted to go but I just ran as fast as I could out of the pressure situation.

When I was running, my head started to get painfull more and more now, I keep on bumping into some one but I still continue my run..

lot's of thought running through my head right now as if there were a video started to play inside my head like a memory coming rushing back into me.

_'tiffany will you be my girlfriend? – I love you taeyeon – __yeaayy! we won the competition! __– you bitch! move your hand so I can see you! urgh!'_

my head hurt… arrrghhh~~ what is this!

_' – __umma..i'm in a relationship whit tiffany.. __– you can do it hyoyeon! – __you have a maid in your house!? that's so cool! __– hai I'm Kangin your fiancé - __Tippani Hwang Miyoung..would you~ be my forever wife and my forever girlfriend?__– __yes.. tae..__'_

one after one the memory started to rush down onto my head the pain was greater than before making me squint my eye's even more now.

I can feel that it was now beating and a sharp pain suddenly strike to the back of my head making me rolled back my eyes of the suddenly pain "arghh!"

I couldn't handle the pain any longer and I was now holding both my hand onto my head and shut my eye's closely while still running.

suddenly I tripped down my foot and fall down onto the floor whit a loud thud making all the people around me shock whit it.

next thing I know.. it was all dark… and I can hear there was a noice coming from all the coustmer of this shopping mall shouting at me.

But.. among all the voice.. I can surely recognize one particular voice that was calling for me..

"OH MY GOD!taetae! wake up!"

" no no.. no! wake upp!"

"…"

"taetae~ please wake up.. *sobs*"

that voice….

I know that voice…..

"I'm begging you~ you cant do this to me again tae…*sobs**sobs*"

it was all black.. why is it all black? am I in heaven? no.. it cant be..

"tae~~ come back to me… please don't do this again to me god.. no~ *sobs*"

that voice.. again.. it's.. tippani voice..

I try as hard as I could to open my eye's and I can feel a great amount of pain coming from my head and my body. I open it slowly and squint it a little as I feel the light started to make my eye's shut again. When I manage to open it widely I look at my surrounding and I can see that there's someone was now laying her head ontop of my body crying in her sleep.

I furor my eyebrow as I know who is that person was. i took a deep breath and try to look at my surrounding again. _'I'm in a hospital?'_ I feel my cloths and indeed I'm in the hospital cloths once again..

I move back my attention to the person in front of me.. I slightly move myself to a sitting position but my head still hurt a little, I feel ontop of my head and there were something wrapping onto it. _'did i.. been in a surgery back then?'_

I sigh a little and reach out to the person laying ontop of me, she was now still mumbling something in her sleep while she was sitting onto a chair next to my bed and had her head laying onto me. I caressed her head slowly and I slightly smile when I heard she was mumbling about me..

"taetae.. don't leave me.." I caressed her hair more and calling for her. "tippani.." I said whit my weak voice. She slightly move in her position and was now take a peak from her sleeping position to look at me. Her eyes were still sleepy when she look at me. I giggle looking how cute she was looking at me like that.

she rubbed her eye's and try to concentrate to look at the awaken me. She focus on me one last time and her eye's widen when she realize that I was now awaken from my sleep.

"tae!" she then jump up from her sleeping position and hug me tightly.

"you're awake! thank god! *cry again*" I smile widely and hug her back. "nae.. *cough cough* i-I'm awake now.." she then let go of me and wipe of her tears. "you're still not fully recover yet.. let me go get you some water.." I smile to her and nodded my head.

she then quickly move herself and go get me some water. I drank it and she put back the glass back onto the table. Afterward she startle herself onto the chair she sat before and look worrily at me. I look at her and blink my eye's for a while.

"what's wrong?" I ask her. She bit her lips and look away. "i.. urm.. do you know.. who I really am?" she ask me. I hold back my chuckle and look at her weirdly. "know who are you? well ofcourse I know who you are.. you silly girl" she look up at me from her sit and she looks like she was about to cry and hope can be seen in her eyes.

"tell me what exactly you know about me tae?" I bit my lips and look at how cute she was like that whit her husky voice and her pouting face..

I look away slightly and purposely not looking at her. "well.. one thing I know that.. you're my friend.. tippani.." I hold back my laughter when she was now covering her face whit both her hand now.

"I knew it..*cry* it happen again.. you lost your memory..*sobs* again…*sobs sobs* w-why…" I grin in victory and pull her hand into mine. when she look at me whit her teary eyes I quickly stop the grin and pretend to be worried. "tippani.. why are you crying.. I'm okay now~ see..*grin widely* I'm practically fine.." when she heard what I say, she cry even more than before.

"hua.. *cry*" I pull her up to me and hug her while she was now still crying herself out. I wrap my arms around her body and put my chin ontop of her crown while she buried her face onto my chest. I caressed her hair and smile to myself.

_'look at her.. so worried about me..i'm so lucky to have this girl as my girlfriend..*grin*'_

I pull out from the hug and look at her face, she was still crying and have no idea that I dint forget about her. I don't know why.. but, it seems that everything seems to be clear for me now.. i.. remember.. I remember her.. I remember everything!

I smile to her one last time and lean in to kiss her fully on the lips making her shock whit what I was doing. her eye's widen when I kiss her but as soon as I began to move my lips she respond to it imidiatly. Our lips moves in sancronise and the quite room was soon filled whit our making out sound. "uhhm…." she moan in our kiss when I was now sucking onto her tounge forward and backword. _'arghh~ how I badly want her right now~ cursed this pain I'm having! just hear her moan.. damn it!'_

although I was still in pain from the accident I was having, I'm 100% sure right now that I was really turn on by our making out session now. I reach out toward her shirt and slid my hand into it and began to move it toward her top mound but imidiatly being stop by her. She broke the kiss breathlessly and look at me panting for air.

"tae.. you.." she ask me. I smile widely and kiss her check. "you.. do you by any chance..remember me tae?" she ask me still confuse whit my action. I just remain silent and let her to finish her word. "last time.. last time I did like this to you.. you were freakin out and push me away..and even scold me! taeyeon, tell me! do you remember who I am?" I giggle at her take her hand in mine.

I stare into her eye's for a moment and she waited with hope.. I smile to her and..

"how could I forget about my wife.. pani a~*smile*"

she look at me disbelieve and cover her mouth whit one of her hand, her eye's widen and no word coming from her..

tears began to form into her eyes and eventually it fall freely down to her check. "y-your w-wife.. tae…" she said to me whit her cracking voice.

I caressed her check and smile, "nae pani a~ you're my wife.. my eye-smiling princess..my girlfriend.. how could I forget about you..*grin*" whit that, she cried out loud and hug me tightly.

"oh my god~ you remember! *sobs* you remember about us~ about me.. *sobs* taetae~ I'm so happy~" I hugged her back and smile widely whitout saying anyword. She broke the hug and stare deeply into my eyes. I wipe her tears away and waited for what she had to say.

"how tae.. when did you remember?" she ask me. I bit my lips and try to remember about it. "i.. I don't know.. one thing I know, when I woke up just now.. everything seems so clear to me. then.. I look at you..sleeping while mumbling some words.. *giggle* tippani.. miahne.." I say to her. She was now smiling widely and I can see how happy she was because I remember who she was now. "sorry for what tae?"

I hold onto the both of her hand and look at it. "sorry for making you suffer when I lost my memory.." she bit her lips and lifted my chin up to let me look at her.

"taetae.. there's nothing to be sorry about.." I slowly smile when I look just how happy her expression was right now.. I hug her once again and this time I was about to cry.

"tippani.. thank you for staying by my side when I don't remember about you.. about us.." I say to her and hold back my tears from falling out. She hug me back and whisper back to me.

"tae.. I promis you that I will stay on your side forever remember? I will.. never leaves you.. I will never give up on you tae.." I inhale her scent and hug her more. "pani a.. you know what..I know one thing now.." she lean back a little and let us both stare into each other eyes. "what is it tae?" she ask me.

before I began to speak I smile sweetly to her, "no matter how badly I forget about you….. no matter how many times I lost my memory….. no matter how badly I hurt myself….. one thing I know tippani.. in the end... I will always fall in love for you tippani.. over.. and over again." she look at me whitout a word and just let her tears fall down onto her check.

"tippani.. I love you.." she furrow her eyebrow and her lips began to tremble as she was now holding back her sobs and look at me whit so much love filled in her eye's, while her tears keeps on flowing out from it.

she bit her lips and lean in to hug me. "taeyeon.. you don't know how happy I'm right now~ *cry*" whit that last sentence from her, she was now finally let it out and cry her heart out.

"I know pani a..*smile*" I hug her back and we stay in that position for a while until she stop from crying.

She was now laying ontop of the bed together whit me while we both still hugging each other.

"pani a.. did i.. get into a surgery?" I ask her curious about my condition. She then nodded her head "nae.. you did.. it's been 8 hours since your surgery tae.. you've been sleeping after you manage to made through it. Yuri and Jessica were here back then, but I ask them to go home and let me stay instead. umma was also worried and ask me to stay whit you.." she say. I was shock hearing what she said and I look at her face.

"jeongmal!? yaaaahhh~ I don't know it's been that long.. what time is it now?" she giggle a little at me answer me back. "it's 4am now.." I nodded my head and look at her again. "what about kyu oppa?" she look away for a moment and smile bitterly at me. "he was here before, but left together whit your umma.." I smile to her and to think that she's suffering again from seeing me in pain again, really brokes my heart..

"pani a.. you must been tired waiting for me this whole time.." she shake her head and buried her face onto my chest. "anni.. watching you awake now making all my tiredness go away tae.. plus..you gain back your memory..i'm so happy right now.." she say whit her voice muffle by my shirt.

I look up at the cyling and smile while hugging my girlfriend in my embrace. "but still tippani.. you have to get some rest now.." she look up at me and pouted. "shiro.. after how long I waited for you to remember about me.. I'm not going to rest taetae.." I tittle my head side way and reply her back. "what do you mean?" she suddenly blush whit her own word and buried her face once again onto my chest.

"n-nothing" I giggle at her and lift her head once again. "tell me tippani.." she bit her lips and look away. "l-like I say.. n-nothing tae. now let's just get some sleep. I know that you were tired yourself and you need your rest too.. I don't want to burden you taetae.." I think for a while and suddenly…

I smirk to myself when I was now getting the whole picture of what she was trying to say.

"umm.. I don't think I want to rest now.." I said to her. she look at me and just nodded her head and lean her head back onto my chest and wrap her arms around my waist and her right leg position in between mine and she began to close her eyes.

_'argh damn it, why I'm so turn on right now?!' _

I gulp down my saliva and I look at my surrounding and saw that I was in one of the vip room in this hospital. meaning, we are further away from the other ward in this hospital.

I look again at tiffany and saw that she was now keep on sneaking her head onto my chest even more, as if she was rubbing her check onto my top mound. Her leg suddenly began to move and was now closer toward my lower region. because she was now having her one leg ontop of mine, her core was now close to my tight until I can feel it began to move slightly brushing it whit my tight.

I began to get bothered by this situation and becoming hornier than before. _'shit! no, hold yourself taeyeon! you're sick remember!'_

by the time I was about to ignore what she did to me, suddenly she cupped her hand onto my left breast and gropping it like a massage. I bit my lips hard. "p-pani a.. what are you doing?" I ask her.

she bit her lips and look up at me whit a lustfull eye. "tae..i-i know I w-wanst suppose to ask this.. but.. i… i.. want.. it.." I smirk looking at her and I know that she was now also turn on by our last make out session.

I shut her down and rolled over making her the one that's leaning down onto the bed now, since this was the vip ward, the bed was a queen size. making things more easier for us now. I lay myself ontop of her and lean over to kiss her lips.

the moment our lips touch, we start to making out slowly earing a moan from her. I let my hand exploring her body and landed ontop of her mound and I imidiatly massaging it. "ahmmm~" she moan in my mouth, I kiss her roughly now and lick her lips for an entrance that she granted imidiatly. I lick her whole mouth and she steak out her tounge for letting me to suck onto it. I grope our tounge together and slide it against her feeling the soft flesh sliding onto one another making my stomach began to tighten and butterflies run all over my body right now.

I capture her tounge and began to suck on it as if my life was depending on it. My head bopping up and down from the sucking which made her going crazy for more, she began to bucking her hips onto mine and I lowered my body so that our lower region can be pressed against one another. as soon as our core were in contact I began to move it slowly and grinding it whit her's.

"ahhhm~ uhmmm~" I suck onto her tounge even more and she had her hand running through my hair and grab it tightly due to the pleasure I was giving her. I leave her mouth suddenly making her tounge steaking out from her mouth and a trail of saliva can be seen on the corner of her mouth, I was still moving my hips toward her and grinding it even hard than before making her bitting her lips from the contact she get from me.

I move to her neck and lick her sensitive's spot making her open her mouth in agape. When I knew it was her sensitive spot I nibble on it and suck hard onto it making her grabbing the back of my body and digging her nails into it. "urmm~ that's so good tae.." she moan while I was now licking and sucking onto her neck making sure to leave her a mark. She moves her hips toward mine for more friction and I buck my hips onto her's even more and making her bouncing slightly up and down.

"ahh.. t-take.. uhmm.. my cloth.. ahh~ off taee…" I smirk in between the sucking and move's myself lower and was now ontop of her mound. before I remove her shirt, I look at her and her face was so sexy right now when she bit her lips sideway and it making me just want to eat her up. I open up her shirt and she was now on her bra only. I throw her shirt onto the ground and smirk looking how hot she was.

I push her bra upward and her mound was now in sight. "mellons…." I say. I was now sitting ontop of her but suddenly, my head began to hurt. "ugh" she began to get panick and sat up slightly to look at me. "taetae, are you okay? I knew I shouldn't make you did this.. we can stop now..i-I'm sorry" she say to me.i look at her and bit my lips when she was now laying me to lay onto the bed again. _'shit this pain!~'_

when she was now pushing her bra back to the original place and was about to get off from the bed, I stop her. "wait, tippani" she look at me and say. "nae taeate?" I smirk slightly at her and pull her toward me again. "strip your cloth.." I say to her. she look at me and tittle her head. "what? why?" she ask me. I just smile widely to her and shake my head. "just strip of.." she hit me slightly and pout. "you're still a byuntae even if when you are sick.." I giggle at her but she do as what she was told to. Then she began to strip of infront of me making me keep on gulping of my saliva when she did it sexily.

When she done, she was now only in her black lingerie on. she sat her self next to me and look at me cutely. "now what tae~" she ask me teasingly. I gulp my saliva and look at her up and down. "strip me.." I say to her, she was surprise at first but she was also had her smirk on her face now. She move herself toward me and remove all my cloth and I was also in my lingerie now.

"done.. now~ what~ taetae…" she say to me while purring it into my ear. I bit my lips and ask her. "sat ontop of me.." she look at me whit a smile on her face. "okay~" she then startle herself ontop of my stomach. "not there..move lower tippani.." I say, she smirk at me and slowly push her core down onto my stomach and slide it ontop of my core now. "here.. taetae?" she ask mouth slightly open in agape when I feel our core in contact. "nae.. there.." she giggle at me and ask me. "are you sure you okay whit this?" I nodded my head.

Afterward she began to move her core and rubbed it against mine while I was now watching her from my sleeping position having both of my arms folded onto the back of my head while bitting my lips.

She had her mouth open slightly when she rubbed her core against mine more faster now, she look at me whit her lustfull expression that's making me go crazy for her. Suddenly she stop and stand up a little to move her panties, her lower region was now insight, she purposely show me her core that was so soak in her pre cum and It really droves me crazy right now. "umm~ you make me so wet~ taee~" I gulp down my saliva yet again and smirk evilly at her. _'I like it when she dirty talk..*smirk*'_

she throw her panties away and pull my panties as well. she smirk at me and I giggle looking at how she was right now.

after successfully removing both of our panties she startle her self ontop of my core once again and this time she make sure that she hit the right position. When our naked core meet whit one another her mouth open slightly and she had her eyes close while moving her hips onto mine.

"ahh.. you're so hot pani a~" I say to her while groaning. she open her eye's again and keeps on moving her hips up and down and I can feel how wet she was right now, _'oh my god, I'm so turn on!'_

cant hold it any longer I began to move my hips against her making her bouncing up and down from me.

a squishy sound began to be herd filling this vip room, her breast was increadibly making me turning on more and more now when It was bouncing up and down, we move our hips in sancronise and she was now moaning none stop. "ahhh~ uhmmm~ s-sooo..goood.. uhmm" I pull her down toward me while our hips still rubbing against one another when she was now position herself in between my leg making our core was fully in contact.

I push her bra up and suck onto her right mound imidiatly. sucking her nipple fully making it erract, her mouth open in agape because of the pleasure she got right now making her throwing her head backward and push her breast toward my mouth even more. I hold onto her butt check whit my left hand while my right hand was now on her back pushing her body closer to me as I was now sucking onto her breast hungrily.

"oh godd~ taeeyeon.. uhmmm~ ahhhh~~ ahh~ ahh~" I move my hips against her even more faster making the bed bouncing along whit our rytheme. I cant stand it any longer. this is so turning me hornier than before.

I push her toward the bed and was now ontop of her. _'fuck of whit the pain!'_ I remove her bra and throw it away, our core was still in contact and I was now rocking my hips onto hers like there's no tomorrow now, I lean down and suck onto her breast even more,she had her leg wrapped against my waist while I was bucking our core together,she wrap her arms around my back and runs her finger through my wrapped whit bandage hair and push my head toward her breast even more.

"a-ahh!~ taetae.. harder.. ahhh~ m-more.." I lick onto her breast for the last time and leave it to move it toward my lover lips. We make out instantly and I suck onto her tounge making her hard to breath right now, she push her hips against mine for more and I granted it. I broke the kiss and was now had both of my hand holding each side of her waist.

she still had her arms around my back and this time she dug her nails into my bare back. I look at her sexy looking face and ask her to look at me. "tippani *panting* look at me.." she look at me slowly while still moaning whit the pleasure I gave her from below. "ahh~ ahhhh~ ahhh… taeee… uhmm~ harder..oh god~" she say to me whit her hot expression talking to me breathlessly. I bit my lips and steak out my tounge when I was now concerntrating to pleasure the both of us. "uughhh~" I ggroaan I pleaure.

"ahh~ ahhh… taeeeee~ so good…. ahhhh~~" I cant keep my eye's open any longer and close it when I know I was about to reach my climax now. I use all my strength and banging her hard making her bouncing and moaning none stop. "uhmM!" I groan again, I move my hips forward backward in an increadible speed as she dig her nails even more and close her eye's. "ahhh~ ahh.. ahh! tae.. ahh! I-im.. c-coming! ahh~ ahhhhhh!"

"me.. ugh.. too~" whit the last few bucking toward her, we both realesed on the same time. "taeeeahhhh!" she scream when she reach her climax while throwing her head back word. "uggghhhh~~" I manage to hold in my moaning when I reach my climax. I began to slow down and do a few more thrust and fall down ontop of her feeling all my energy was lost now.

"haa.. haa… tippani.. haa~" I said to her breathlessly. we both now panting hard against each other and I can feel that my body was so weak right now. She push me aside and I was now laying down next to her energyless. she caressed my sweaty face and kiss me on the lips. she look at me and had a satisfy look on her face.

"that was great tae~~ for a sick person like you.." she say while giggling. I pout a little and she stand up from the bed. I cant do anything since I have lost all my energy now. "w-where are you going?" I ask her as she pull the blanket along whit her and she turn to faced me whit the blanket wrapping her body. "to get your medicent of course.." I smile weakly at her and just lay on the bed trying to catch my breath once again.

I lay on my back and look at my wife preparing my medicent for me whit the blanket wrapping her body. "no need to use the blanket though.." I say to her when I was now earning back my breath. she look at me from the table where the doctor prepare the medicent for me and smile showing her eye-smile to me. "okay then" whit that she drop of the blanket and reaviling her naked body toward me.

I smirk looking at the sight right now and giggle. "that's better.." she giggle at me and show me her merong. I glance at her body up and down and her butt was now insight.

"marshmallow~~" I said making her giggling whit it.

while she was now pouring some water onto the glass and walk back toward the bed whit some medicent on her hand. She walk sexily toward me making me not blinking even once looking at her whole body.

"stop staring you byun..*giggle* here.." she say when she was now sat next to me. I look at her and kiss her arm. "I cant believe I have a sexy nurse nursing me right now.. not to mention that she make love along whit me too..*smirk*" she laugh at me and hit me playfully.

"byuntae.. here, eat this, when you were uncontious, the doctor ask me to give this to you when you woke up. since I told them that I was the one who will stayed whit you" I look at her lovingly and smile.

"gurae? hehe.. okay then.. I need my energy back anyway.." she blush at me and feed me the medicent and gave me the water. After successfully eating the medicent I pull her back onto the bed and hug her lovingly.

"hmmm.. I'm so happy to have a naked nurse in my arms right now" she laugh at me and hit me again. "yah, I'm not your nurse" I look at her while titling my head sideway. "oh, right.. what is it then?" her face got red and buried her head onto my chest. "I'm not your nurse.. but.. I'm your wife..*blush*" I was also blushing whit what she said and hug her even more.

"hahaha.. nae.. you're my wife.. my one and only wife.." I look at the clock hanging on the wall and saw it was now 5.30am. suddenly she spoke. "tae.. I better dressed up now.. I don't want someone else walk into this ward and found both of us naked like this.." I frown at what she said and agree whit her.

"*sigh* I forget that we're in the hospital..haa~ but I want to stay like this longer.." she look at me and pinch my check. "no we cant tae.." I pout my lips "but.. tippani…" she smile at me and lean to whisper. "we can be like this as long as you wanted too when we're at home tae~" I slightly shiver when I feel her hot breath tickling my ear. I smirk at her and kiss her lips.

"right.. naked.. then I can see my marshmallow all day long..*smirk*" she hit me hard on my chest and glare at me. "byuntae! is my marshmallow is the only thing you know about me?" "of course not~ I love you moan even more~hahahaha" I laugh, "you byuntae! ugh." I laugh at her even more and she gets down from the bed and start to pick up her cloths, when she pick up both of our panties she frown. "whats wrong?" I ask her.

"my panty is soaking wet tae~~" I bit my lips and I cant believe I was turn on by it! "g-g-gurae? t-then.. you don't have to wear it then.." she look at me and do a merong. "no.. I will wear it. but.." she then look at my panty and saw it was also soak wet. "I will use yourse.. and..*looking at tae* you will use mine.." my jaw drop a little and she giggle at me.

she then began to use my panties infront of me and do a sexy dance on the same time. I gulp down my saliva and look away. "are you trying to kill me here tippani?" I say to her when I know I cant do anything now since soon there will be people coming in to this ward.

"hahaha.." she laugh at me. When I turn around she was already in her cloth and she help me to get into my cloths as well. The moment I used her panties I can feel it was so wet and I look at her. "sorry.. it's too wet~ you're the one who make me so hot and wet tae~~" she say whit her teaing tone. I bit my lips and gulp down my saliva AGAIN! "gwenchana..aish~ stop dirty talking, you gonna kill me~ *pout*" "hahaha~ *merong*" _'no! it's not okay! arghh! stop turning on kim!' _ a few moments later I was now finish dressing up.

She began to tidy up the room for a bit and fix her cloth. Afterward she sat down besides me and hold onto my hand. Suddenly the door to my wards open widely and in come someone.

_'oh my god, lukicly I listen to what she said, if I dint. someone might saw us naked now!'_

"taenggo! you're awake! thank god.." we both look at the owner voice and It was Kyujoung. "yes.. I have.." he approached us and sat next to me besides tiffany. tiffany slightly look away and a sad expression can be seen on her face. "when did you wake up taeng? are you feeling well now?" I nodded my head and hold onto tiffany hand even more.

"nae oppa.. I'm fine now..infact a lot better.. since tiffany here took a good care of me..*smirk*" tiffany's face then blush and she dint even dare to let kyujoung to look at it. "owh~ really? that's.. good then.." I suddenly remember about what I had to say and explain to kyujoung and this is the good timing.

"erm.. oppa.. there's something that I had to say to you.." he look at me and waited for what I had to say. "what is it taenggo?" I look at tiffany again and smile to her.

"it's about.. the picture..what you saw on my phone last time was.. true.. I'm in a relationship whit tippani right now. She's my girlfriend" both tiffany and kyujoung look at me and kyujoung was the most shock in this situation.

"what? no..it's.. not true.." he say. I shake my head and reassure him again. "no.. oppa.. it is true.. I love tippani.." he look at me in disbelieve and look at both tiffany and I back and forth. "why are you doing this taenggo? you cant love a girl! it's wrong!" he raised his voice and look at me with his serious look. I flinch a little at his word and was taken aback at what he said.

"there's no reason for this oppa. I love her.. and I know it's right, nothing's wrong about it. I'm not sure if I can love someone else.. other than tippani. Miahne~ but, this is me..this is my life! I choose to be whit tippani. No one else..except for her.. oppa.." he look at me and his expression still remain the same.

"but taenggo~ what you doing now is wrong!" I look at him whit my deadly stare and shout back at him. "it's not wrong oppa!" I say making tiffany surprise with my sudden outburst. Kyujoung look at me whit his surprise expression and sigh.

"*sigh*taenggo.. oppa.. oppa dint know that you like her this much, but.. please think about it carefully taeng.. and rethink about kangin." the moment he mention about kangin name, a rush of memory started to ran back to me. I can feel my blood in boiling inside my heart right now.

"no oppa. I will not rethink about this, I have made my decision a long time ago. you cant stop me from loving her. this is me! this is who I am!" he look at me and look at tiffany annoyingly.

"taeyeon, you're just like my sister. I cant let this thing *pointing at tiffany* bothering my little sister! i.. I cant accept it"

my eye's widen and I can feel that my blood began to boiled.

" don't point at tippani like that! she is not a thing! if you already think of me as your sister, then you have to learn how to accept what I like and don't oppa!" suddenly tiffany began to stand up and was about to leave us. but I stopped her. "tippani stay!" I unintentionally yelled at her because I was too furious whit what kyu oppa said just now. She was so shock and sat imidiatly to her sit.

"but taeyeon, what about Kangin.." I glare at him and was really pissed of right now. "I don't like him oppa!" Kyujoung was then surprise seeing me shouting at him and was really shock seeing me like this until he don't know what to say now, he just look at me in disbelieve.

"what? are you surprise seeing me like this? I've change oppa, I'm not the little taenggo that you used to know"

suddenly the door to my room open again and there stand Kangin smiling toward us. As soon as he saw our situation his smile soon fade away.

"am i.. interrupting?" he say. Kyu oppa that's been silent when I shouted at him soon stand up and look at kangin. he then let a fake smile on his face and greet kangin.

"ah, kangin-shi.. no no, you're not interrupting, have a sit" I look away angrily and tiffany hold onto my hand as a support. "hey taeyeon.. how have you been? I herd from Kyujoung that you've lost your memory.." I glare at him and was thinking.

_'so he still think that I don't remember everything? *smirk* wrong move.'_

"I'm fine" I answer shortly, kyu oppa then approached us and sigh. "taenggo.. I'm….I'm sorry.." he say. I look up at him and saw his expression was really sad and he really mean what he said.

but I still cant accept that he actually dint accept me for who I am, my own umma still accept me for liking a girl.. but he.. why cant he accept me!

I just stay silent and dint say anything. "taeyeon.. I'm really sorry.." he say again still, I remain silent. "what happen kyu?" ask kangin. I look at the both of them and glare at kangin.

_'busybody, just shut up you jerk!'_

Kyu oppa ignore's kangin and still begging for my forgiveness. "look taeyeon-" before he continue his word I cut him. " no more oppa.. just go away" he then imidiatly froze on his position surprise by my word.

"taeyeon.."

I look away from him. then I only herd he say, "I understand.." he then walk away from us and walk out toward the door. "hey kyu! what happen?!" kyu oppa ignore him and walk outside leaving kangin behind.

It was dead silent afterward..

When it was only left us three on this room, I finally look at Kangin. "what do you want?" I ask him. He smile cheekily at me and look at me. _'ugh! stop smiling like that to me!'_ "so taenggo, did you still not remember anything from before?" he ask me.

"no.. I don't.." I lie to him. tiffany look at me and I signal her to stay quite. "owh.. really? that's too bad..*smile*" "why are you even smiling when you feel sorry for me?" he suddenly quite and look at me nervousely. "n-nothing.." I rolled my eye's and smile weakly at him but, inside I was burning whit rage.

"so, can I do anything for you now?" I ask him. He suddenly turn cheerfull again and took my hand in him. which made tiffany unconfortable whit it. " hey, tae! how bout.. if you're discharge from hospital later.. can we go out and have a drink or something?" he ask me happily. If I wanted to, I would just punch him in his face right now and kill him! but, no.. I cant.

"drinks? urm.. sure. why not" he look at me happily and stand up. "okay then! I'll.. catch you up later. give me a call okay?" I smile at him as he was now leaving the room.

"tae.. what was that about?" ask tiffany. I look at her helplessly and pull her down for an embrace whitout saying anything. "tae.. whats wrong?" I shake my head and hug her more.

"tippani.. i'm tired…" I whined at her. She smile at me and caressed my hair. "of course you are.. you've use your energy to much today.." I look at her for a while and giggle. "yeah.. I do use to much of it.." she giggle along whit me and suddenly ask me something.

"taetae, are you.. really gonna go out whit.. him?" she ask me making me look up at her. I smile at her and pinch her nose.

"it's just for a drink.. nothing more" she wasn't satisfy whit my answer and look away from me sulking. "aw.. don't do that~ pani a.." she look at me whit a big pouting face on and hug me.

_'I remember back then when she was really jealous about how kangin treat me on the island, how she got angry whit it and we endup having a hot night together. ahh~ good time.. haha!'_

"promise me it's nothing more than just a drink?" she say, I giggle at her and hug her back. "I promise.. tippani. I wont cheat on you~ don't worry, I will never do that. not to HIM *rolling her eyes*" she smile at me and buried her face onto my chest. "tae.. what about kyujoung oppa?" she ask me. I look up at the cycling and shrug my shoulder.

"I don't know,he have to accept it.. rather he like it or not.."

I sigh heavily and afterward I fall asleep whit my princess in my arms ignoring the fact that someone might show up into this room.

_'I'll get my revenge.. just you wait and see…'_

_'kangin..'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Taeyeon Pov**

a few day's later, I was discharge from the hospital and was now heading toward my house along whit tiffany, Yuri and Jessica. all the four of us enter my house and we sat at the living room when my mom then serve us whit some snack and none one of my friend knew that I already gain back my memory accept for tiffany.

I ask her not to let anyone know about it and she agree. About kyu oppa, my mom said that he will soon showed up later today. "so taeng, you'll be attending school tomorrow?" ask Yuri while drinking her juice.

I look at both her and Jessica and smile. "urm.. yeah~ I guess I will, I don't want to missed any of the lesson, ms Park gonna kill me! if I fail on the upcoming exam.." all of the three of them laugh at me and I giggle as well. "ehh~ but taeyeon.. you cant fail.. you're to smart for failing in the exam.." say's Jessica making me slightly blush at her compliment.

"don't say that.. I'm not that smart~" "oh yes you are! don't deny it" say's yuri and just shake my head and laugh. "urm.. wanna go somewhere today?" I say to them since it was now Sunday. I look at tiffany and suddenly she's brighten up.

"a movie!" she say. Both Jessica and her began to get excited and giggle. "movie?" say's yuri. I look at her and we both shrug our shoulder. "oh well.. movie it is then.." I said. suddenly my mom appear from the kitchen and say. "taeyeon dear~ are you going out? what about your condition.." I look up at her and smile. "nae umma~ ah.. don't worry.. I'm fine, I don't feel pain anymore.." she just let a little sigh out and smile at me.

"if that so.. okay than. but, tiffany dear. can you help me something in the kitchen first before you guys gone out?" I look at tiffany and she's smile to my mom. "nae umma~" my heart suddenly aroused by butterflies when I saw this situation before my eyes.. _'tiffany really get along whit my mom. Just look at the both of them.. but, why cant kyu oppa accept me.. *sigh*'_

"wow, tiffany really get along well whit your mom taeyeon" say's Jessica when tiffany was no where in sight now. I smile toward her and grab my drink ontop of the table and drink it before I answer her. "yeah.. she does..*smile*" "ah! hey Yul, you already bring Jessica to meet up whit your family right? how does it goes?" she look at Jessica and the both of them share a shy smile on their face.

"luckily… my family accept her.." she say to me whit a big smiling face. my jaw dropped and I was really happy to hear it from her. "cheongmal?! yaaah~ that's good. wait, tec oppa accept too?" she nodded her head and it makes me grin widely at her. "I cant believe it either taeng, it was like.. It was like a miracle! hahaha" we both laugh at it _'haaa~ Yuri big brother also accept_

_'her relationship whit Jessica.. why I'm the only one having this situation? kyu oppa~ please accept me…'_

suddenly, the door to my house got a knock.

all the three of us look at the door and I stand up from my sit and go toward the door. "who is it?" I shout a little. but there's no one answering. When I open the door, I can see that Kyu oppa was there standing at the main door.

"oppa" I say, he smile to me and greet me. "hye taenggo, how has you been?" he ask me. I blink my eyes a few times and just look at him. "I'm.. fine.." he then smile at me and ruffle my hair. "that's good to know~ can I come in?" _'why is he.. smiling at me? did he.. has accept me? no.. it cant be..'_

I shake the thought out of my head and let him enter the house. "o-of course, come on in.." he gave me a smile and enter the house. I follow him from behind and when we are now in the living room yuri face lit up when she saw kyu oppa was now greeting all of them.

"Oppa!" say's Yuri making Jessica look at her whit a weird expression. By that time, tiffany was finish helping my umma in the kitchen and was surprise seeing kyu oppa.

"hey~ Yul..*smile* you're here too? haha, and.. oh, hye tiffany" tiffany look at me then back at him she look down and bow a little greeting him, "annyeonghaseyo.." he smile to tiffany and bow back, he then sat himself on the other sofa infront of Yuri and Jessica.

"o- who's your friend Yuri?" he ask her. I sat myself next to tiffany and was really confuse right now. "oh, oppa, sorry.. this is Jessica..my..m-my friend~ from school." Jessica look at Yuri angrily and pinch her hard on her arms. "ouch!" say's yuri when sica pinch her. Kyujoung laugh at her and she glare at Jessica and sica look away toward kyu oppa. "annyeonghaseyo.. I'm Jessica Jung, it's nice to meet you~"

Kyujoung smile to her and greet her back. "nae, annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kyu joung imnida" Jessica look at me and said. "Kim? so you're taeyeon's brother?" he giggle a little at what Jessica said and shake his head.

"anni.. I'm her cousin.." Jessica make an 'o' sign whit her lips and look at me. " I don't know taeyeon got a hot looking cousin..*giggle*" I look at her while furrowing my brow and Yuri look disbelively at her. "yah" say's yuri but Jessica just ignore's her.

"*clear throat* well, thanks.. Jessica. *smile* so.. do you guys by any chance are all classmate?" I look at him and nodded. "nae.. we are.." he look at me and tittle his head. "owh.. really? so, that's why all of you look soo.. close among each other. *smile*" I glare at him and he notice it.

his smile was soon fade when he look at the way I glare at him. Suddenly tiffany hold onto my hand making me to look at her instead. when I look at her she slightly smile and it make my madness gone into thin air. Her smile.. makes me relaxs once again.

I clear my throat and look at him again, "yes.. we are close whit each other. I thought you already knew" he then look back at me and he seems to be guilty whit his word. "o-ow.. yeah.. I know." suddenly my umma appeared again from the kitchen and smile widely seeing kyu oppa.

"ahh~ Kyujoung.. you're here already.." he stand up and bow to my umma. "nae umma.." she then excuse herself to the garden and let us all to be in the living room.

"so taeng, you still wanna go to the mall?" ask Yuri, I look at both Jessica and tiffany and ask them. "urm.. I don't know, would you two still wanna go?" both Jessica and tiffany nodded in unision making I giggle a little. "urm.. okay then" suddenly.

"kyu oppa! do you want to go whit us?" ask yuri. I look at her but to late. "can i really come?" he ask her. "nae, I wanted to spend time whit you anyway.. hehehe" Jessica yet again pinch her and I just chuckle a little seeing those two. "ooouww! sica!~" Jessica look away and make a pouting face. "If that's soo.. okay then. *grin* you don't mind don't you taeng?" as hard as I don't! want him to came, but I have no choice since yuri wanted to spend time whit him so badly.

"yeah" yuri then stand up cheerfully and I stand up as well. "let's go!" she shout. I offerd my hand to tiffany and she grab it whit a smile. "you guys head outside first, I'm going to tell my umma" all of them nodded at me and I brought tiffany along whit me toward the garden. I can see that kyu oppa was watching us but I don't even bother to look at him.

We are now at the shopping mall and head straight toward the cinema to book the tickets. "so, what did you girls wanna watch?" he ask all of us. I just keep my distance away from him and don't even care about what he said.

"urm.. how bout we watch twilight?" say's Jessica, "twilight? urm.. that's okay whit me, how bout you girls?" he ask both tiffany and me. noticing I dint answer him tiffany answer it for me. "it's fine whit us as well kyu oppa.." he smile a little and he clap his hand. "jaaa~ okay then! if that's so, we shall all watch twilight! it's my treat! hehe, so you girls wait here first and.. urm.. taenggo, how bout you help me out whit the ticket" I look at him and slightly furrow my brow.

"why should i? you're not a kid anymore" all of them shock hearing what I say but kyujoung just smile at me. "but taenggo~ it's been a long time now since I last watched movie here in korea. and.. you can hear my language, I'm afraid I buy the wrong one.." that's quite true. his language are a bit strange since he has worked a long time in a foregine country for some time now.

"tae.. just go.." say's tiffany, I look at her and was about to whine. but, she reassure me and I sigh in defeat. "fine" he smile in victory and we are now heading toward the counter ticket.

...

"urm.. taeng.. err.." I look away and just walk faster. "you don't have to say anything" I say to him. he walk behind me and we are now further away from the other. suddenly I feel someone stopped me and I look at his hand that's been holding into mine.

"taeyeon stop" I turn around and look angrily at him. "what now oppa? are you trying to convince me to leave tippani again? well, it wont work. now let me go!" his hand grip began to tighten up and he was now looking deeply into my eyes.

"listen taeyeon, listen to me!" I struggle to free myself from him but endup staying still when he raised his voice a little. "what!" I say. He then sigh and took a deep breath. he pull me toward an empty space in the cinema and began to talk.

"I was wrong okay.. and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have force you to dated Kangin.. and.. to ask you to leave tiffany. taenggo..please.. I'm begging you, I'm really really sorry.. I dint mean to hurt you.." I look up at him and I can feel that my eyes began to get teary.

_'what happen to us..'_

I remove my hand from him roughly and stand back a little.

"what you did to me was mean oppa, I know its wrong for me to love her, but. I cant help myself from falling for her! you're my oppa, my brother! you should have at least have faith in me! how bad I do, how dirty I am, I'm still your little sister! if you still refer me as one" whit that, my tears began to fall down onto my check whitout I noticing it.

he just stare at me helplessly surprise seeing my tears. I began to speak again. "I thought that you love me, you care for me, care about my feelings, but I was wrong.." he try to reach out for my hand but I move away.

"taeng.. I do care, I care about you! that's why i-" I glare at him and I wipe away my tears. "what, that's why you trying to separate me from tippani? is that it?" he lost his word and just look at me whit his unreadable expression.

"you can fool everyone around me, but you cant fool me oppa" yet again, my tears started to fall again but no sobs can be herd. just a plain tears rolling down my check. "I thought you knew me. I guess I was wrong."

"taeyeon.. i.." I look down onto my feet and started to cry again. "what happen to us oppa.." he clench his fist and look away. "wurjima taeng.. jebal..wurjima.." I look up to him and stare deeply on his eyes. "look at me and tell me truthfully. do you accept me… or not?" I hold back my tears and look at him waiting for his answer. He was about to say something but no word seems to be herd.

I smile patheticly to him and wipe away my tears again. "I take that as a no then, oppa. if you still think that I'm your little sister.. then, learn how to accept" whit that I walk away from him.

_'why is this happening? why.. why! the one I have thought as my own brother betrays me, hated me because of my relationship. the one I love the most besides my umma dint accept me. how can this be happening to me.. the one I treasure so much.. look up so much.. don't accept.. me…'_

I walk away from him whitout turning back and suddenly being stop by him.

I don't want to turn around and just stay still.

"I already accept it a long time ago.. taeng.."

my eye's widen and my mouth open slightly in agape. _'am I dreaming? did I just herd he said he accepted me a long time ago?'_

I turn around and look at him tyring to see if he was joking like he usually did.

"what do you mean?" I ask him. he smile to me and ruffle my hair. "yaaahh~ I cant believe you like her this much! hahaha.. my little taenggo has really grown up. just look at you, protacting the one you love so badly..psst! taeng, that's so cool you know.." my jaw dropped and I cant believe what I saw right now.

"no way…" I said to him. he grin widely and was about to hug me.

I greeted my teeth and clench my fist angrily.

_'he was tricking me all this time!?'_

"you tricked me!" I yelled angrily at him making him laugh loudly at me while holding onto his stomach. "I cant believe you did that to me! ugh!"

I rush toward him and hit him roughly onto his arms and chest.

"you! *hit* trick! *hit* me! *hit hit* ugh!"

"ouw! ouw! taenggo! ouch! yah! that hurt! ouww!" he move away from me and rub the spot that I hit him whit all my strength.

I wipe away my tears slightly and angrily stare at him again. "how could you trick me like that oppa! that's so MEAN!" he still had his distance from me afraid that I might hit him again.

"aahh~ jinja, why you gotten so strong all of a sudden? aish.. taenggo, that was really hurt you know *pout*"

I was then gotten pissed off when he dint answer my question.

"stop whining and answer me oppa!" he giggle at me and move back a little. "geez.. my taenggo sure is different now.. *cleat throat* arasso arasso.. well.. to tell you the thruth.. from the moment I saw that HOT picture.. I can see how you're in love whit her. yes.. I knew that you're in relationship whit someone.. grandma told me about it. but, I don't know your girlfriend was that hot~ *smirk*" I glare at him and was about to punch him again.

"chakaman chakaman! yah~ don't hit me taenggo ah~ it really hurt~" I hissed at him and retreat my hand. "that's my girlfriend you're referring to oppa. hump!" he laugh at me and continue his word. "so.. when I know that you were in a relationship whit a girl.. I decide to test you" "test me? about what? wait, grandma knows about my relationship whit tippani!?" he look at me whit a smirk and fix her cloth.

" nae.. your umma told her. she's cool about it, urm, back to the main topic, well.. I did that to see if you really do in love whit her and care about her taeyeon.. I just want to make sure that my little dongsaeng dint fall in love out of lust only~ and.. now I can see, that you really do love her. you even argue whit your own oppa, geez.. tiffany really do influence you that much..*nodded his head*" I rolled my eyes and was somehow happy at what he said.

"so basicly, you really do accept about my relationship whit tippani?" he smile to me and pinch my check. "of course you silly little danshin, I lived in America for about 10 years remember? I've saw so many people like you there..*giggle*" I slap him and pout. "what do you mean like me~!"

"hahaha, well yeah.. you know.. loving the same sex, girl and girl.. boys.. yeah. But, to my surprise my little dongsaeng turn out to be like that too. I was sad about it a little, but. I guess it's your choice.. so, taenggo. I'm proud that you've grown so much..*smile*"

_'so, he really did all of this just to see what I truly feel about tippani? he really do care about me..' _

I stare at him for a while and ran toward him for a hug. "oppa.. I'm sorry that I yelled at you.. I don't know.." he hugged me back and caressed my hair. "it's okay taeyeon.. you did that because you wanted to protact tiffany. *smile* I'm proud.. you've grwon up now.. my little.. sister has grown up.." suddenly his voice cracking up and I look up. But he quickly move away from me and wipe away his eyes.

"oppa..are you crying?" I grab his shoulder and turn him around, I can saw that his eyes were red but no tears in sight. "no I'm not.. why must I cry? hahaha! hey, we gotta go buy the tickets now, I'm sure that they are now complaining about the delay.. I cant believe we did a drama scene in a cinema.. hahaha! this is so funny. I can be an actor.. don't you think?" I hit him playfully and say "yeah, and you will surely won an academy award for it" I giggle at him and nodded my head.

"I'm sure will~ I'm to great for not won one.. hahaha" I rolled my eyes and walk.

"ish, still trying to be cool.. haha. okay~ let's go.." he smile at me and we both now heading toward the counter ticket. _'he must be crying.. I knew it..'_

...

Yuri Pov

"oh my goddd~ where are they? it's been 20 minute now! I know it's Sunday, but it wouldn't take this long.. aish.." I whine, Jessica suddenly came to me and hit me a little. "cant you at least be patience a little seobang?" I look at her and sigh. "aish~ fine.. fine.. wait, they couldn't be fighting right now right?"

tiffany then look at me and her face become a little worried. "what do you mean?" I look at her and say. "well, yeah.. you can see how taenggo treat him don't you? I think that she still angry at Kyu oppa about something.. but I don't know what it is. she dint tell me about it" "no.. it cant be.." tiffany then become worried and was about to leave us and ran toward taeyeon and kyu oppa.

Suddenly the both of them appeared in sight. "here they are~" say's Jessica. tiffany quickly rush toward taeyeon and pull her. "tae, you dint do anything don't you?" she ask taeyeon worriedly, taeyeon look at Kyujoung and smile a little. "do what tippani?" she look at kyu oppa and back to taeyeon. "you.. not onvolve in a fight whit oppa don't you?" taeyeon then look at kyujoung and the both of them giggle.

"of course not.. why you think that way?" "b-but.. I thought that.." taeyeon hold into her hand and smile at her. "well.. nothing happen, don't worry.." she just nodded her head and kyu oppa smile looking at the both of them.

"so ladies~ the movie will start at 3pm, we still have 1 and a half hour left, would you girls wanna go somewhere else before the movie was start?" I was about to say something but suddenly taeyeon spoke.

"oppa, how bout we go the arcade and play some games?" kyujoung smile at her and pinch her check. "sounds good, well then. do you girls agree?" all of us nodded our head and we are now heading toward the arcade.

_'there's something definatly happen to the both of them back then making them change suddenly. just look at taeyeon, all happy and smiling along whit kyu oppa. I gotta to know what happen'_

When we are now arrived at the arcade center, both tiffany and taeyeon began to move to the games that they like but I leave Jessica for a while and head to taeyeon. "taeng, can we talk?" I say to her. she look at tiffany and she was okay whit it. "okay.." I pull her whit me and we are now further away from them.

"what is it Yuri?" I look at her and began my word. "did something happen back then?" I ask her. She look at me confuse but suddenly understand what I'm saying. "what happen? ah.. owh.. you must be asking about what happen toward me and kyu oppa right?" I nodded my head and crossed both my arms.

"so, mind to tell me what is it?" she smile at me and began to tell me the whole story from where kyu oppa found out about the picture until the fight they had a while ago.

"he really did that to you?! yaaah~ oppa really are something.. geez.." she nodded her head agreeing whit me. "yeah, I know. that's why I really got angry whit him. haha.." I smile at her and patted her shoulder. "I'm glad that he accept your relationship taeng.." she smile back to me and thank me. "gomawo yo.. let's head back now.. I don't want kyu oppa to flirt whit my girl. can you believe he said that tippani was hot?! urgh.." I laugh at her and walk away together whit her.

"you cant blame him tiffany was hot taeyeon.." she look at me and sigh. "you're right.. I cant really blame him. *smirk* aish~ my wife is too hot.. hahaha" I laugh along whit her but suddenly when we are now arrived at the arcade once again, I saw that Jessica was now laughing along whit kyu oppa.

_'the hell?'_

taeyeon just laugh looking at my expression and patted my back. "good luck" she say before move away to find tiffany. "what was that suppose to mean taeng?!" she giggle at me and keeps on walking away.

I stare at both kyujoung and Jessica. suddenly a sudden jealousy strikes me. _'why she look so happy when she's whit kyu oppa? and not to mention, she even say that he was hot!'_

I shake the thought out of my head and talking to myself. "what am I thinking, it's kyu oppa for god sake. I cant be jealous because of this.. stupid kwon" I walk toward the both of them and fake a cough. "ehem ehem!" the both of them look at me from the game they were playing and I can saw that kyujoug hand was ontop of Jessica hand.

they were playing the motorbike racing game, and kyu oppa was helping Jessica whit it. I cant help myself but to feel jealous about this… aww man.. _'stop it kwon Yuri! it's just a touch, nothing more~ relax.. you are not.. jealous'_

"oh hey Yul, where have you been?" I look at him and smile weakly. "ah.. I was whit taeyeon for a while, to talk about something. what are you guys playing?" *slap!* I mentally slap myself because of my own stupid question. I can see it whit myself that they were playing the motorbike game and still! I ask what are they playing. stupid Yuri.

Kyu oppa laugh at me because of my silly question but explain it to me anyway. "well.. if you don't know.. we are playing a motorbike racing game.. sica here is doing well whit my help. infact we've won a couple of time in a row now whit only a single token! isn't that amazing Yul! hahaha"

_'sica? he call her sica?'_

Jessica then look at me and smile widely. "yeah Yuri! you should have watch us back then~ kyu oppa was really done a big help to me..*grin*" I look at the both of them and saw that kyujoung hands was still ontop of Jessica hand.

"aha.. aha.. r-really? yaah~ I don't know you can really play this game so well sica..haha" I try as hard as I could NOT to feel jealous about this situation, but it gotten worse and worse now. oh no~

"well I am.. because kyu oppa help me whit it.. hehe" "aww.. stop it sica~ hahaha, it was nothing.." the both of them giggle again making me uncomfortable whit it. "w-well.. sica, would you want to play that shooting game whit me?" I ask her. but then, she bit her lips and look at kyujoung. "miahne Yuri a~ Kyu oppa ask me to play the basketball game whit him after I finish this game.. can we play that later?"

_'she rejected me'_

"okay.." she clap her hand and hug me lightly before gone away whit kyujoung toward the basketball shooting game. "yuri a~ come on.." I just look at them and I followed from behind.

_'I cant believe she rejected me for kyu oppa'_

when we arrived there, kyujoung inserted the token and the ball began to dropped out and the game begin. "sica, you go first.." Jessica smile at him and trying to aim toward the basket. when she throw it, it missed. "aww! It dint goes in.." she whine whit her cute voice. I slightly smile hearing those voice but then, my smile soon fade away when kyu oppa suddenly stand behind her and reposition the ball in her hand and shoot it whit her.

my eye's widen and I was literly looking at how close their body were. Jessica was still laughing and in joy when the ball hit in the basket. I clench my fist and greeted my teeth. I try to hold back my anger as hard as I could now. but..

"yeay oppa! it went in again!" Jessica jump up in joy and hug him.

I look at them and my eyes suddenly began to teary. I just stand there in my position.. watching how my girlfriend jumping up and down happily and kyu oppa.. my feet seems to be stuck on the ground and I dint move a single step but just remain watching them in sorrow.

_'i'm not… jealous… he was just my oppa.. nothing more..Nothing.. more!'_

whitout I'm noticing it, they was now finish their game and Jessica moves toward me. "yuri a! let's go play those game now" I look at her and my tears suddenly rolled down my check making Jessica surprise whit it.

"y-yuri a.. w-what wrong?" I clench up my fist tightly until I can feel that my nails digging up onto my own flesh. my hand tremble from holding back my anger. my teeth closing tightly and I look at Jessica worried face.

"seobang.. what wrong?~" she say to me finally calling me 'seobang' this whole time she was whit kyujoung.

_'it's nothing Yuri.. it's nothing!'_

I close my eyes and let go of my fist. "nothing.." I say to her calmly. suddenly kyujoung appeared. "o? whats wrong yul?" I look away and Jessica hold onto my hand. "nothing oppa, I think Yuri dint feel so well.."

_'oh, now it's Yuri again?' _ I look at her and slightly move my hands away from her. "anni.. I'm okay..hey taenggo, aren't the movie was suppose to start soon now?" I say trying to avoide both Jessica and Kyujoung. I know that Jessica was surprise whit my action but dint say anything.

Taeyeon that's been playing whit tiffany not far away from us come and approached us. "yeah, it's 2.50 now, I think we can go in now.." "okay then" whit that, I walk away and head toward the cinema leaving Jessica behind.

_'she don't even notice that I was angry whit her! she don't even know that I was jealous whit their act! she dint even call me seobang when she was infront of kyu oppa! argh! what am I doing! I'm not jealous okay!'_

"Yuri a! wait!" I know who's voice was that but I keep on walking faster. "oi! Kwon yul! don't walk so fast! wait for us!" this time, it was taeyeon's voice. I imidiatly stop and waited for them.

"aish.. whats wrong whit you anyway.." say's taeyeon when they are all now catch up whit me. When we are now walking together toward the cinema. Jessica then walk besides me and try to hold onto my hand but move it away making her surprise whit me and hurt on the same time.

_'the hell am I doing now? why do I act like this when I'm sure I'm not angry nor jealous about her and kyu oppa?'_

I just look at her and we are now arrived at the cinema. Kyujoung gave the tickets to the worker and we are now entering the cinema, "okay.. our sit will be.. here at the centre" says kyu oppa.I just waited for them to get in and I wanted to be the last one to enter it.

"I already arrange the sit.. me and tippani will sit on that end, and jessica whit Yuri on the middle and kyu oppa at this end. gaja! let's sit" say's taeyeon. I just stay silent and follow what taeyeon said. I sat my self next to taeyeon and Jessica next to me, while kyu oppa next to Jessica. _'why he has to be sat next to sica? wait. I'm the one who let her sit next to him, why did I did that?!'_

"urm.. chakaman, before the movie start, I wanted to go and buy some popcorn" he then leave us and ran outside. taeyeon was busy flirting whit tiffany and I face palm myself on why the heck did I chose to sit next to her. Suddenly Jessica held onto my hand.

"seobang.. is there something wrong? you look kindda mad about something.." I look at her and saw that she was really worried now. "no.. there's nothing wrong sica.." she pouts her lips cutely and hit me on the chest. "liar! you're not okay.." I bit my lips and just look away. "yuri a~ tell me what is it…"

I gulp my saliva and was thinking. _'should I really be jealous about this kindda situation? they were just having fun.. there's nothing more to be jealous about. aish~ kwon.. you're so silly!'_

I turn to face her and smile a little. I open my mouth and was about to say something, she waited for me to speak up.. but suddenly.

"miahne everyone, I'm back~" my smile soon fade away when he sat himself next to Jessica and..

"sica, I get this for you. would you like to have it?" Jessica leave's my hand and smile happily to him. "aw.. you don't have too~ but, thanks anyway" she grab the popcorn he offers to her and they both smile sweetly to each other. by then.. I realize..

"shhh~ the movie was about to start" say's kyujoung. I move myself facing to the big screen and clench my teeth.

_'calm down.. Yuri.. calm-'_

"sica, say aaaaa~"

"aaaaaa~"

_'that's…. it!'_

I stand up from my sit and slap kyujoung hand away from feeding the popcorn into Jessica mouth him looking at me instantly, I grab the popcorn from Jessica's hand and throw it away onto the ground making the both of them shock whit what I did.

I stare angrily at them and shouted. "IT SHOULD BE ME THE ONE WHO BUY YOU THOSE! NOT HIM!" Jessica look at me surprise.

"yul.." say's kyujoung trying to speak up. "YOU! SHUT UP!" I shout at him loudly making him startle whit me. Taeyeon then stand up and was about to stop me, all the people inside the cinema was now looking at us.

"hey, yuri stop it, calm down. what happen to you?" say's taeyeon. I slap away her hand from touching me and still staring angrily at kyujoung when he began to speak up. "yuri.. what happen to-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP DINT I!" my breathing was uneven now, I can feel the rage building up in me was now exploading. I grab onto Jessica's hand and I can see that she was really afraid of me right now. I move her toward me and glare at Kyujoung. "YOU.. EEVER! TOUCH her again like what you did in the arcade. I will NEVER LET YOU GO OP.. PA! I SWEAR TO GOD.." I say to him in my greethed teeth.

whit that I pull Jessica away from the cinema leaving them dumfounded by me.

while we both now walking down onto the parking lot, Jessica just follow me from behind whit my hand still holding onto hers tightly. I pull her whit me roughly and walk really fast and I can feel my tears falling down onto my check.

she had her head hung low and don't even dare to speak up.

when we reach toward my car I open the car door for her and let her. "get in" I said coldly to her. I can see that her face was about to cry now and she just get in the car as I told her too. When she was now in, I close the car door by slamming it roughly making her startle whit it.

I walk toward the drivers sit and close the door like what I did to her door. I start the car engine and drove out from the mall driving my car in a fast speed making the car tire produce sound when I drifted out from the building.

Jessica hold onto her sitbelt and look really scared that I was now speeding up really fast.

"y-yuri a.. s-slow down~" I ignore her and keeps on speeding up more when I push the gas pedal on my feet.

"YURI! SLOW DOWN!" I took a glance at her and don't even bother to slow down, I took a left turn really fast and keep on speeding up. just then, I herd she was now crying next to me. I took a glance and stop the car imidiatly on the nearby park.

I tighten my grip onto the sterring wheel and my breathing was still uneven, I was too angry about what happen earlier. I look at her again and she had both her hand covering her face. I hit the sterring wheel and scream.

"arrrgh!" whit that, I drove out from the park and drive on the road in a normal speed but yet I speed up once in a while.

a few minute later. we arrived at her apartment and I quickly unbuckle my sitbelt and move myself to the passenger sit and open the door. I unbuckle her sit belt and pull her out making her exposing her teary eyes.

I hold onto her hand and pull her into her apartment. when we are now infront of her house, I knock on the door hard making kyrstal open it quickly. "Yuri unnie and si.. what happen?" she ask us. I look at her and answer her coldly.

"kyrstal, can you leave us for a while?" she look at her crying sister and seems to be understand our situation. she nodded her head and wear her flip flops on. "i-I'll just go to hayeon's house.." whit that she imidiatly leaves us and I shut the door close and lock it. I pull Jessica whit me and head toward her bedroom.

when we are now inside of her bedroom, I stop in my track and let go of her hand. I can see that there was a mark on her wrist because I was holding her hand too tightly because of my angriness.

suddenly she spoke..

"yuri..a..a-are you je-jealous?" she ask me. I clench my teeth and the image of the both of them laughing together seems to be back to me now. I turn to face her and let my anger out.

"YES JESSICA! I AM!" she bit her lips and just let her tears flow down on her check. She just remain silent and suddenly she stop from crying and look at me. "how could you do that infront of me?! how could you rejected me for him! how could you accept the thing he bought for you sica!? and oh my god! he even call you SICA! and I thought that when I call you sica back then when we're just meet, you scold me for NOT calling you by that name!"

she just look at me and approached me. "yuri.."

"don't you yuri me! you should have call me seobang! what, are you ashame for calling me that in front of other guy?" she suddenly furrow her eyebrow and stare angrily at me.

"now that's it! you were the one who introduce me to him ASSSSS YOUR FRIENDKWON YURI! how is that being my fault then? for not calling you my seobang?! don't point all the mistake to me yuri!" I clench my teeth and look angrily at her.

"well it's your fault too when you just let him touch you as his pleased sica!" she opens her mouth and protess me,"ah! no I'm not!" she shout back to me. I push her against the door and pinned her in between my hand.

"are you telling me that you dint notice that he was purposely letting his hand hold ontop of your hand when you playing those STUPID racing game sica? are you telling me you DINT notice that he PURPOSELY! letting his lower part! touch your hips from the back when he teach you how to shoot the ball sica!? tell me! tell where I was wrong!" she look back into my eyes and bit her lips.

"yes yuri.. I dint notice it" she say to me making me filled whit more rage now.

"the fuck! sica?!" I reply back angrily and disbelieve on the sam time.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE THRUTH YURI! I really do dint feel aaanything when he did that to me! ! what he did was nothing, I dint.. feel ANYTHING! the only person who can make me feels something.. is YOU! YURI AH! YOU PHABOOOOO YAAAAAAAHHHH!" she yelled at me whit her dolphin voice making me slighty squint my eyes because of her high voice.

"I thought of him only as my friend! he was nothing more than that, yes he was hot and handsome, but no one can melt my icy heart but you.. YOU STUPID! STUPID STUPID! KWON YURI!" I was taken aback whit what she said and we both stare deeply into each others eye's. our breathing was both uneaven now.

I look down onto my feet.

"you cant blame me for not feeling jealous sica.."

"please.. don't do that to me again…"

she bit her lips and suddenly lean in to kiss me roughly. I was surprise at first but respond to it. We both then began to making out as I was now running my hand onto her back and caressing it up and down toward her hips..

"mmmhmm~" I move our body toward the bed and push her down and I was now laying ontop of her not breaking the kiss. she runs her finger through my hair and I kiss her even more now. When we continue whit our passionate kiss, I can feel that I really do need to breath some air right now. we both break the kiss and was now looking into each others eye's panting hard and full whit passion.

"seobang.. I'm sorry.." she say to me. I bit my lips and smile at her. "there's no need to be sorry for..but, don't do that again. I'm afraid I wont control myself if it was someone else whit you like that sica." she giggle a little and wrap her hand around my neck.

"yuri a~ you're so hot you know that?" I laugh at her and confuse on the same time. "what do you mean I'm hot?" she then pull me closer toward her and look straight into my eyes.

"you're so hot when you're jealous just now~" she say to me in her seductive tone. I grin widely and smirk at her. "oh.. do i? *smirk* I don't like it when I'm like that sica." she licks onto my lips and look at me again. "but I like it.. so hot.. and sexy~" I giggle a little and lean again to kiss her fully on her lips. this time, it was just a slow kiss and I'm now feeling every inch of her mouth and exploring it when she parted her lips for me.

"yuri a~" she called me seductively. I still keeps my self busy by sucking onto her colar bone and just answer her whit a groan. "mmmm?" she wrap her arms even more and bit her lips..

"make love to me.." I suddenly stop from sucking her colar bone and look up at her. I smirk watching her horny face and began to strip her shirt.

a few moments later we both now naked inside her bedroom and I reposition myself back ontop of her and kiss her passionately. "mhmmm~ seo…bang.." she moans when I began to move my hips along whit her core rubbing it together now.

"ahhh~" I bit my bottom lips and was now banging my hips onto her even faster now. "urghhh~" I groan when I feel myself was really being pleasure together whit her core. I look down onto her face and saw that she bit her lips sexily, her breast bouncing up and down, making me eagerly gropping it and lean down sucking onto it. "aaahhH!~" I'm sucking her breasth like there's no tomorrow now and keeps on banging her hard on her core. my moan being muffle by her mounds and she had her finger grabbing onto my hair pushing me toward her breast even more.

"oh god~ so good~ uhmmm! ahh!" she slam her head onto the pillow and had her mouth parted due to the pleasure I was giving her. "h-h—harrder seo.. nnnngghhh! bang…~ ahh! nggghhh~" I granted her whish and leaves her breast to concerntrate on rubbing our core now.

"oh my god~ ahhh! ahh! ahh! ahhhhhh! nnnnnghh! yaaah~ seobang.. ahhh!" I bit my lips really hard now and trying to go for a bit more longer when I feel that I was already about to reach my climax. "nnnggh~ s-sica…" I say.. she then open her mouth widely and throw her head backward. "oh Yuri!~ I'm cumming.. ahhh! ahh! ahhhHHH!" "me… ahhh!" whit that the both of us reach our climax together and slowly thrust my hips toward her a few more times and fall down ontop of her panting heavily.

"that was gooddd~" she say while panting. I hug her even more and she was now caressing my face and push my hair behind on my sweaty forhead. I look at her and smirk. "not good enough.." I say to her. I move myself back onto her core again and lick it from her hole up onto her clit making her rolling her eyes backword due to the pleasure.

"nnnnggghh~" her core was filled whit lots of her love juice and I suck happily onto it while playing whit her nub and suck onto it. "oh my god yuri~ not again… ahhh!~ nnngghh! ahhh~" she began to panting once again and turn on more now.

I skillfully use my tounge to fuck her and slightly suck her clith. I look up at her expression and she was now closing her eyes. I use this chance and plunge in two of my finger into her hole and banging her hard.

"ahhhh!" she scream when I suddenly inserted my finger into hers so suddenly. I keep on my speed and talk to her. "it's been to long since I last fucking you sica~" she bit her lips and was going crazy right now. "yuri ahhh! ahhH! oh~ ahh! ahh! so good! Yuri aaaa!" I push my finger even more deeper and manage to hit the right spot.

"oh god~~ yuri!" she rolled her eyes when I was now hit her spot and grab onto the bedsheet. I was now concerntrating on what I was doing and her body began to move up and down because of my fingering. I can feel her wall began to tighten and I keep my speed even more now.

I was really tired right now, but no. I wont stop. "ohhh~ ahhh! ha-harder!~ Seo.. Yuri ahh! I'm c-cumming.. ahhh~ ahh! ahh! ahh! ah! ah! YuriaaaaaaaaaaahhHHH!" whit the last scream from her she was now cumming second in a row for me.. me. no one else. but me!

I pump my finger a few more time and move myself up ontop of her but still not removing my finger in hers. while kissing her breathlessly, I still keeps pumping my finger in and out from her core slightly making a squishy sound filling up the room, she just spread her leg even more and I cant believe she still moving her hips together whit my finger now. I kiss her even more and she steak her tounge out for me to suck onto it.

surprisingly, I began to pumping my finger even more faster now. "mhmmm~ mhmm! mhmm!" her moan began to start again but being muffle by my kiss. she wrap her arms around my neck and bucking her hips against my finger now. the speed I'm banging her now was not as fast as before but good enough to pleasure her. I broke the kiss and saw that how she moves her hips onto my finger was really hot..

she spread her leg so widely making me dripping wet once again. I keep on thrusting my finger onto her and suddenly, she came.. "nngggghhhh~~~" it was a slow one but I know I already satisfy her. I remove my finger from her and bring it toward my mouth and lick it clean.

"that was..*panting* the.. hhaa~ best.. seobang.."

I giggle a little and look at her sweating face and push back her fringe that was wet by her sweat. we both smile at each other and I kiss her forehead.

"sica…*panting* I'm.. better than all the guys out there.. right?" I ask her. she bit her lips and nodded her head.

"nae.. seobang.. you're the greatest.."

I smile in victory and I pulled her toward the bathroom.

"I know I am~ *smirk* let's clean up.." she smile toward me and we both are now taking the bath together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Taeyeon Pov**

After Yuri left whit Jessica, all of us was just left dumbfounded by her, all the people inside the cinema began to be talking behind our back, but as soon as the movie was start all of them seems to be don't care about what happen earlier.

I bow toward all of them and apologize. the three of us sat back and watch the whole movie until it finish.

After the movie was finish, we are now heading outside of the cinema. "hey, oppa. What really happen back then whit Yuri anyway?" I ask him. He scratches his head and slightly giggle. "I don't know either Taeng. I only knows that I treat Jessica kindly.. is that.. wrong?" both tiffany and I furrow our eyebrow and I hit him in his arms.

"yah, oppa. what exactly did you do to Jessica?" he move back a little and rub the spot I hit him. "aish~ taenggo! don't hit me again. aish jinja. I was just being nice to her, and.. well.. I sorta flirting whit her" both of us then shock heiring what he said and I hit him again.

"Oppa! you shouldn't do that! aegoo!" "ouwww! stop hitting mee!" I shake my head and sigh. "it's no wonder Yul act that way.. if it was me, I will also do the same. but, I'm really not going to let you go oppa. *smirk*" he gulp down his saliva and laugh nervously.

"y-yah~ what was that suppose to mean taeng? anyway. Why did yuri act that way? I don't undestan- wait…. don't tell me~" I smirk at him and patted his shoulder. "there's no way sica gonna fall for you oppa.. just give up.. hahaha" he pouted his lips and frowning.

"*sigh* and there I though she also liked me.. aww man~ she's so pretty too.. aegoo. I made a mistake. I must be making Yuri really mad at me.. *sigh*" both tiffany and I giggle at him and I pinch his cheek.

"aww~ my kyu oppa liked sica~ hahahaha. well, better find someone else oppa. hahaha" he remove my hand from his check and was now frowning. "ahh~ don't talk about this anymore. it's frustrating me. aegoo.. let's grab something to eat. I'm stressing out here. geeezzzz~ I earn some apology from Yuri. I wonder why those two seems so close. oh my god, I'm so stupid~"

I look at him and tilt my head sideway when he was now began to talk in English. "what?" I say. suddenly, tiffany spoke on my behalf. "don't worry oppa, I know Jessie will forgive what you did to her, besides. I don't think she notice what you did to her was actually a flirting *giggle* she to blurr to even notice that.. haha" I smile seeing how my girlfriend was now actually communicating whit my bro and kyujoung seems to be surprise that she can talk in English fluently.

"ow wow, you can speak in English very well, infact you're fluent in it..*smile* do you by any chance like been living in America? and… yeahh~ I think that way too, everything I do seems not effecting her. haha" I can just manage to look back and forth from the both of them and has no idea what they are talking about.

"haha.. told you.. she's always been that way, but only to yuri she's different. well, yes.. I've been living in California since I was a child. well, Jessie is my bestfriend and we both come to korea earlier this year oppa" kyujoung then make an 'O' sign whit his lips and nodded his head. "wow.. I don't know taenggo girlfriend was born in California.. haha! oi taeng, you've got some great chick right here you know that?" he say to me finally talking in Hangul. I smirk hearing his compliment and hug tiffany by the side.

"of course she's great, if not. I wouldn't have fallen for her oppa. *merong*" he then laugh at me and ruffle my hair. "aegoo this kid.. hahaha, anyway. let's grab something to eat. I'm starving!~"

afterward we are now heading toward one of the restaurant and order our meal. While waiting, I gotta ask this question to kyu oppa.

"urm.. oppa, may I know where's Kangin might be?" he look at me a little surprise and flex his jaw. "urm.. actually.. he has gone back to America yesterday.. he did said that he got some urgent business to do, so that's why he left earlier than me, why you ask taeng?" _'damn it, he's back already? haish..'_

"owh, nothing. just curious to know about him.." he smile to me and a moment later our food came and we began to eat. suddenly. "ah, I almost forgot. he also said that he will come back soon, because.. urm.. he said that he got a.. date whit you? is that even real?" I almost choke my food when I feel tiffany's hand pinching on my thight from under the table when she herd about the date from kyujoung.

"*cough cough* w-w-what? what date? anniyo~ he must've be taken it wrongly. We were just planning to grab some drink together some time. aish.. not a date.. gezz.." Kyu oppa then laugh at me and nodded his head. "okay then.. hey, eat up" before I eat, I look at tiffany for a while and she really looks kindda annoying whit something right now. I shake the thought out from my head and a moment later we finish our food and got out from the restaurant.

"so oppa, would you like to go somewhere that you wanted to go?" I ask him. he shake his head and answer me. "urm.. I don't think so, I really feel bad about what happen earlier. I should go and apologize to Yuri after this.. hey, taeng, give me her phone number" I just shrug my shoulder and take out my phone and search for Yuri's number.

"here.." he copy the number and started to dial it. when he's busy dialing yuri. I turn toward tiffany and she was really quite. "pani a, whats wrong?" she just shake her head and I took her hand in mine. "eii~don't lie.. come on, tell me what is it?" she look at me and pouted.

"I just don't want you to go out whit kangin again taeng.." I smile to her and pinch her nose. "anniyo~~ it's not a date pani a.. just a drink.. a…drink… don't think of it that way, aegoo" she still had her pouting face but nodded in agreement anyway. I turn back my attention to kyujoung and saw that he was now finish talking to yuri.

"so, how was it oppa?" he smile to me and grin widely. "she said she's okay whit it now, but she also said that if I do it again she will surely kill me. ahahaha! aha.. ha.. *shiver* gosh~ you girls have grown so much! hahaha.." I laugh along whit him and just shake my head.

"I'm glad she's fine whit it now. I guess Jessica manage to calm her down. *smirk*" kyujoung look at me and also smirk. "calm her down? hahaha" I look at him and we both share a look, "eeeiii~" say's the both of us on the same time.

afterward the both of us seems to be getting the same picture and suddenly burst out laughing at the same time.

"puahahhahahah!" tiffany that's left confuse whit what we both are laughing about endup just shaking her head.

"hahaha.. *sigh* I'm jealous though.. haish~" he said in frustration. I giggle at him and walk away. "so, let's head home now.. oppa, you're coming home whit me?" I said, he then shake his head and gesture us to get along. "no no, I'm fine. I already call the driver to pick me up. I'm sure both of you wanted to go somewhere after this.." I look at him whit one kind look and punch him slightly. "eiii~" I say, he laugh at us and we bit farewell afterward.

...

"so pani a, is there some other place that you wanted to go?" I ask her. She look at me from the passenger sit and was thinking about something. Then suddenly she smile and turn her body toward me while I was still driving on the main road right now.

"nae! there is somewhere I want to go" she say in excitement. "oh? really? odiseo?(where)" I ask her while still keeping my eyes on the road. "your house" she say shortly.

I took a glance at her and back to the front while furrowing my eyebrow. "my house? why there out of so many place?" she reach her hand out and took my free hand that I put on the gear and pull it toward her to play whit it.

"because.. I just want to spend time whit you tae~ besides, it's been so long since I last come to your room.." I slightly look at her for a while and began to think wrongly right now.

_'my room? why she want to go to my room? did she wanted too…'_

"yah, don't think it the wrong way taeng. byuntae *giggle*" I shake my head and fake a cough. "w-who say I was thinking it the wrong way? aha aha.. ehem! so, you really want to come to my house?" she then chuckle at me and nodded her head. "nae! your house. but first… let's stop at my apartment. I want to get some change of cloth.."

"change of cloth? what for?" I look at her went I pull the car to stop on the red light. She look at me and smile. " I want to have a sleep over, you don't mind wont you?" I gulp down my saliva and a dirty image started to play inside my head. _'damn you mind!'_ "gurae? a-anniyo~ I don't mind.. infact I'm happy! but why want so sudden?"

when the traffic light suddenly turn green I pull off the brake and started to drive again. "well.. you're just being discharge from the hospital.. and I really want to take care of you. you still not fully recover tae. *glare* Don't try to fool me. I know your head hurt somtime right?" I look away nervously and gulp my saliva. "h-how did you know?" I ask her. she crossed both her arms and look at me seriously.

"it's so obvious when we have se- *blush* ehem2! anni, when we're making out at the hospital before, you really holding back your pain. and.. I really feel bad about it.." I laugh at her and was slightly blush whit it also. "ah.. hahaha, I guess I'm a bad liar then. urm.. if that's so, I'll be gladly to have my sexy and hot nurse taking care of me again.. hahaha" she pinch my arm and I just giggle at her.

...=

I waited in the car for her on the basement, while she was now heading inside her apartment to get some stuff for the slumber at my house tonight. 15 minute later she came back inside the car whit a pink backpack on her back. I grin widely when I look how cute she was when she walk toward the car whit the pink bag on her back while smiling at me.

"is everything ready pani a?" I ask her. she nodded her head and we are now heading toward my house.

"umma! I'm homeee~" both tiffany and I open our shoes and was now entering the house. "ah, you're back.. oh, tiffany's here too. are you staying for the night dear?" say's my mom when she saw tiffany's carrying her backpack. Both of us look at each other before tiffany answer my mom. "nae umma.. since taeyeon being discharge today, I was thinking a lot about her health, I know she's still not fully recover from it, it makes me worry about her..besides, I wanna help her to catch up whit the studies when she was in the hospital *smile*"

i cant help myself from not to grin widely right now after what she say just now. "gurae..*smile* that's very nice of you tiffany-shi..*grin*" "*blush*anni.. I'm doing this.. because I-I'm her g-girlfriend..*blush*" I look at her blushing face and it also make's me blushing. My mom then giggle at what she just said and nodded her head.

"aegoo~ how sweet of you..*smile* haha.. anyway, since you gonna have a sleep over tonight..taenggo, after this help umma to go out and buy some grocery for dinner tonight, arasso? oh, how bout you two can go together..*smile* later I'll give you the list taeyeon"

I smile at my mom and so does tiffany. "um.. nae umma, I will. but, I wanna take a bath first since I kindda feel a little tired after going out just now" "ah.. arasso, go ahead then" I nodded at my umma and both of us then excuess ourself and head toward my room.

But before I open the door to my room, I suddenly herd a laughing sound coming from haeyeon's room. "huh? isn't it hayeon was alone in her room?" I talk to myself making tiffany wonders the same. "um.. I think she got a friend coming over?" she said to me. I nodded my head and guesture her to go in first. "you go ahead first, I'm gonna go and see who is it" she smile at me and open the door to my room.

I walk toward hayeon's bedroom and knock on it. "hayeon na~" a moment later I herd a light footsteps coming toward the door and when it open I can see she was now greeting me. "o- unnie, you're back. *smile* when did you come home?" I blink my eye's and scratch the back of my head before answer her. "ah.. nae.. just now.." I took a peek at the person inside her room and saw that someone's sitting on her bed, the moment our eyes meet, she instantly stand up and bow to me. "o-kyrstal, when did you get here?" I ask her.

"ah, annyeonghaseyeo taeyeon unnie. um.. about 2 hour ago.. I'm not sure myself. well, sorry for budge in like this, I have no choice~" I tittle my head sideway and ask her. "anni.. I'm glad youre here anyway. *smile* by the way.. why did you say you have no choice? did something happen?" "well.. you see, when sica and yuri unnie come home, they look like they were in a fight, sica unnie was crying and Yuri unnie got a serious look on her face.. I was so scared and I don't want to interrupt them..thats why I endup coming here instead.." I smirk at what she say and reply her back.

_'so they really did it.. hahahaha!'_

"ah.. gurae? well, don't worry.. I'm sure they are fine by now. krom(well then).. I'll leave the two of you now since I got a guest myself. well, have fun you two. *smile*" before I leave I ruffle hayeon's hair and it really made her frustrated whit me. "ah unnie!~ *pout*" I wave at them and pinch my now annoy little sis cheek. Afterward I head toward my room leaving those two behind.

when I open my bedroom door, I can see that tiffany was now laying herself on my bed lazily right now. I smile looking at her and open my jacket and throw it in the laundry basket. We both look at each other and smile. "so, who's inside hayeon's room?" she ask me, I walk toward where I hung my towel and grab it. "it's krystal.. I think Yuri ask her to leave them alone, that's why she come here..*giggle* that Yuri.." I turn to faced my girlfriend and saw that she was now laughing at me.

"what do you mean that yuri? you're the same yourself kim taeyeon.. haha" I pout at her and reply "yaaaah~ what's that suppose to mean.." she just show me her merong and I shake my head. "anyway, I'm gonna go take my bath now, you also change into something comfortable pani a" "arasso.." she say. I smile to her and was about to enter the bedroom, but suddenly.

"where are you going?" she say. I turn around and look at her weirdly. "what do you mean where I'm going? to take a bath ofcourse.." she smile at me "so you're gonna leave me just like this?" she say again making me more confuse. "what do you mean pani a?" she then pointed toward her lips and purking her lips "I want a kiss~" I giggle at her and walk toward her that's been laying lazily on my bed right now.

I put one of my knee on the bed while the both of my arms on her side and lean in to kiss her, I was aiming her lips and that making her close her eyes imidiatly ready for the kiss, but then I smirk at her and move to kiss her forhead instead. "done" I say shortly. she opens her eyes and furrow her eyebrow while pouting her lips looking at me sulking. "what?" I said to her trying to hold back my laughter. Suddenly she grab the hem of my shirt colar and pull me down for a kiss on the lips making me smiling in between the kiss.

a simple kiss soon turn out into a passionate kiss and we began to making out "mmm…" she began to moan when I was now nibbling her bottom lips, I lick her lips and she parted it, I inserted my tounge into her's and she lift up her own tounge to start the tounge battle. I pressed my lips more against her but still dint break the battle we had and lowered my body so that our body pressed against each other even more. When she began to be weaken in the battle I took this chance and suck onto her tounge bopping my head up and down slowly,

I move my hand reaching up toward her abs and slid it into her shirt feeling her soft skin on my palm. "nnggghh~ taeee…" I let go of her tounge and move down onto her neck and was began to suck onto her sensitive spot.

"ahh~ t-tae.. shower.." I ignore her and was to busy right now. I move my hand onto her top mound while my lower part began to grind it self onto her's. She bit her lips and close her eye's. "oh god.. tae.. s-stop.." she say and slightly pushing me away. I bite onto my neck making her slap my shoulder hard and I giggle at her. "ouch! that hurt!~" I giggle a little and lick it. "sorry.. cant help it.." afterward I lean again and now began to kiss her more deeper and I cant help but to grin our lower part together.

"um.. ahh.. taee.. stop~" she push me and broke the kiss making me frowning at her. "aww.. wae?" I complain to her. she pinch my cheek and smile. "go take your shower.. we had to go and buy the grocery remember?" I pout at her and was about to lean back to kiss her but to only stop by her hand placing firmly onto my mouth. I move myself away from her hand and frown. "but.. pani a.." "no but but tae.. hurry and take your shower, I want to change. and who's the one who said that she was tired and all just now to her umma huh?" I look away and pout.

"but.." she began to move herself away from me and stand up. "no but kim taeyeon, hurry up and take your shower, or you wanted me to shower you?" my face suddenly brighten up and grin widely. "jinja!?" she rolled her eye's and pinch my nose. "byuntae, no! just take your shower tae.." I stand up from the bed and hug her.

"you really know how to turn me on tippani *frown*.. now, you left me just like this?" she laugh at me and hug my neck. "it's not my fault okay~ we had an errand to do.. paili taetae..we don't want to make your mom wonder what taking us so long to get change don't we?" I nodded my head in agreement and smile to her. "arasso. but, don't regreat it later pani a..*smirk*" after saying that, I let go of her and she was left confuse whit what I just said.

After a while I finish taking the shower and was now heading outside into my bedroom where there I found tiffany was now laying comfily onto my bed while reading the magazine that hayeon buy last week.

I walk toward my closet and search for a simple cloth. I look to my side and saw that she was looking at me up and down, I smirk a little but still search for my shirt. "and there I thought I was the only one who likes to stare at your body… hahaha" her face suddenly turn red and she cover it whit the magazine she was reading just now.

"w-w-who said I was looking at you?! *merong*" I giggle at her and brought the piece of cloth that I choose and lay it on the bed. "ow.. really?" I say to her making her nodded her head still under the magazine. I just shake my head at how cute she was and put on my cloth. "okay~ I'm done.. you can look at me now~*smirk*" she slowly put down the magazine and seems to be relive that I was not fully on my cloth.

But then she seems to be stun whit what ever I was using right now. She grin widely looking at me and I just giggle at her and tied up my hair in a ponytail. "you're done changing?" I ask her from the mirror. She stand up from the bed and a while later I feel a pair of arms began wrapping itself onto my waist.

"nae.. done.." I look at her and turn around. "how do I look?" I say. She look at me up and down and fixing my colar, I just wear a simple gray v-neck t-shirt whit a white cotton jacket whit a hoddie on and a red short shorts. "you look so handsome~ hahaha" I furor my brow and giggle along whit her. "haha.. okay then.. hahaha. let's go now~ we don't have much time.." I look at my wrist watch and I showed 6pm, Before we exite my bedroom I turn her around and kiss her on the lips. "you look pretty too.. in those mini skirt.. *grin*" she slap my arms and we both now going downstairs where my mom already wait for us.

"aegoo.. what took you so long.." she ask me. I giggle a little and look at tiffany. "nothing nothing.. miahne umma, so.. can I have the list now?" she shake her head but handed me the list anyway. "just buy everything on the list.. and if you want something else feel free to buy it" I nodded my head and scan through the list for a while. "arasso.. we'll be going now.." tiffany bow a little to my umma and we are now taking my car toward the grocery store and a minute later we arrived to the nearest supermarket on the neightbourhood.

I park my car on the parking lot and we both now head inside whit tiffany had her hand holding onto my left arm. "urm.. so.. what we need to buy first.." I say, suddenly she let go of my hand and ran toward the trolly and push it toward me. "first.. we need this taetae..*giggle*" "ah.. right, hehe..let me push it, you search for the item. here *handing tiffany the list*" We both sime to each other and began to search for each item.

When she was busy looking through for the item, I look at her whit amused..

_'aish.. why do I feel that we kindda looks like husband and wife now? hahah! wait.. we are.. haha!'_

I giggle at my own thought and tiffany notice it. "what's wrong tae?" I look at her and put both my arms on the trolly arm and put my chin ontop of it while looking at my wife whit a smile on my face. "don't we look like husband and wife right now? pani a?" she bit her lips and blush at what I said.

"i-I guess so.." she move back her attention back to the item and I giggle at her, I keep on pushing the trolly and she put the stuff inside it when she found it, suddenly when the stuff that she was looking for was placed higher she began to tiptoing to reach for it, when she did that, her shirt slightly move's up and it expose her milky white stomach, my mouth slightly open in agape and I move my gaze down and endup looking at her expose tight.

_'damn those mini skirt.. look at those leg..'_

I gulp down my saliva and snap back into reality when she call out my name. "tae.. help me.." "ah, nae nae.." I walk toward her and stand behind her. "push me up.." she say. I look around for a while and saw that no one was on this side for the moment. I placed both my hand on the side of her waist and began to push her up a little. "higher tae.. I cant reach it.." I push her higher and a second later. Her panties was in sight infront of my eyes..

my eye widen when I saw it, _'what the heck! why she must use this mini skirt anyway?! and just you look at her panties! i-i-its.. s-s-so se-se-sexy! *drolling*'_

whitout I even notice it, I began to slowly move's my face toward her butt and was about to kiss it suddenly. "byuntae! what are you doing!" I open my eye's and saw she was now looking at me whit her blushing face whit the item on her hand.

I quickly let her down and she hit me on my chest. "ouw ouw!" she look at me angrily and put the item inside the trolly. "you cant do that tae~ people might see us!~" she say hissting the word. I smile apologiticly and say. "ah, miahne miahne.. but.. it's your mini skirt fault..*pout*" she crossed her arms and look at me. "how is it my skirt fault tae?" I shrug my shoulder and move toward her and wrapped my hand around her slender waist.

She put both her hand onto my chest and look around to check if there's anyone around. "it's your skirt fault for making me act like that.. and.. besides.." I move my hand around her butt check and grab it while I look into her eyes. "you're the one who turn me on.. pani a.." She gulp down her saliva and was blushing like a tomato right now. I pinch her butt a little and move back giggling.

"Kim taeyeon! ugh" I look at her and make a 'what?' face. She walk away from me and I follow her behind while pushin the trolly along.

While we are still looking for the wet ingredient I cant keep my eye's close where I keep on looking at her sexy expose leg and scanning her leg up and down to her tight. "so..sexy.." I mumble to myself. I smirk to myself when we are now stop at the meat area and she order some salmon from the worker. I move myself next to her and wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pull her nearer to me. she look at me and smile.

I bit my lips and cant hold it.. I slip down my hand onto her butt and squezz it again making her yelping in surprise whit her eye's rounded, I look at her and smile dorkily. "here's your salmon ms.." say's the butcher. I took it and thank him. She was still blushing and I move away my hand as I put the salom on the trolly and began to push it again.

"well, what are you waiting for? come on.." I say to her. She look at me whit her big pouting face and she walk away while stomping her feet a little on the ground. I laugh at her and just followed quietly from behind.

...

"we're home!~" I say when we both enter my house, tiffany quickly open her shoes and began to walk in leaving me behind whit all the grocery bag in my hand. Just then my umma came and look at tiffany's sulking face. "what's wrong dear?" she ask tiffany turn around and look at me when I was now already inside the house. "nothing.." she say toward my mom but still sulking whit her arms crossed whit one another. I laugh at her and walk inside the kitchen.

"aegoo.. are you two having a fight now?" she ask tiffany, I sneak a peek from the kitchen and saw that tiffany was complaining toward my umma where it makes me giggling none stop.

"umma!~ she.. she.. taeyeon.. she.. she's so mean!" she say to my mom. I look at them and giggle alone in the kitchen, I unpack all the stuff after finish I head back to the living and join them. "bwo ya.. what did I do?" I ask her. Suddenly my umma pinch my cheek making me flinch at it. "a-a-a-ah! umma.. that hurtt~~" I look at tiffany and rubbed the spot where my umma pinch me. She was smiling like an idiot and hug my mom from the side.

"that's what you get for teasing tiffany, taenggo.. aish~ why are you always like that.." complain my mom, I still rubbed the spot where she pinch me earlier and look at the both of them while pouting, "b-but I dint do anything…." I said trying to defend myself. "eee~ she's lieing umma!" say's tiffany, I look at her angrily and was about to grab her but she hid behind my mom making my umma stop me. "aegooo~ why are you two act like a kid? jinja.. now now, stop this nonsense taenggo, tiffany.. I gotta prepare dinner now"

I look at my mom and giggle a little. "miahne umma, now tiffany, gaja" she still hesitate to come whit me but I pull her by her wrist making her being drag by me toward the stair. "don't fight again you two!~"

"what was that for pani a~~ " she crossed both her arms and glare at me while crossing her leg ontop of the other sitting on my bed. "what was that what? you're the one who's molesting me touching here and there when we were at the market earlier! Hump!" I grin dorkily and trying to hold back my laughter. "but you cant blame me.. you're too hot.. and those sexy tight of your was meant for me to touch it.. *smirk*" she then look at me in disbelieve whit her jaw drop open and throw a pillow right at my face making me stumble behind a little.

"you.. you…. you pervert! how can you do that when we were at the supermarket kim taeyeon! what if people saw and talk badly about us! plus, you cant grab me like that when we were at a public area~ urgh! why is it my girlfriend is such a byuntae" I laugh at her while holding onto my stomach.

"ahahahaha! miahne.. but I'm your byuntae.. hehehe *smirk* who ask you to wear those mini skirt pani a.. and plus! you did something to me right before we gone out~ and you expected me not to do anything about it? tsk tsk tsk.." she frown at me and flop onto my bed while letting out her frustration.

"urgh! you're such a byuntae taeyeon!~ *sigh*" I laugh at her and sat next to her. "miahne pani a.. forgive me?" I say to her using a little agyo which I rarely used. she look at me from her laying position whit her pouting face. "No" she say shortly. my jaw drop a little and I climb onto her from the side. "waeee…" she look away angrily. "tippaaanniiii… waeeeee…." I say to her while shaking her body a little making her looking at me suddenly.

"I'm gonna take my bath" afterward she stand up leaving me on the bed. "pani a…" she ignore me and go straight toward the bathroom and close the door.

I ruffle my hair and slap myself mentally.

_'arrrggghhh! great… just great.. nice job your byuntae! look at what have you done. ugh!'_

a moment later I herd the shower was now turn on and I just sat onto the bed quietly while looking at the bathroom door. I open my jacket and was now only in my t-shirt. I sigh heavily but suddenly the image of her taking the bath popped into my mind.

_'no.. NO! taeyeon.. stay! don't even think about it KIM' _

I shake my head but still looking at the bathroom door, I look at it carefully and saw it was not locked.

_'should I enter it?'_

I gulp down my saliva when suddenly I herd her moving around inside the bathroom, naked.. wet.. whit bubbles on her body..

_'oh my god! I'm actually turning on just by thinking about this! shit!'_

I quickly take one of the pillow placed on my bed and push my face against it, I rolled over the bed and was screaming into the pillow while twisting and rolling all over the bed.

_'arghh! I'm going crazy! mijigetta!'_

I stop from rolling over and remove the pillow slowly and took a peek on the bathroom door, I slightly panting from what I did earlier and bit the bottom of my lips. Whitout I notice it, I began to move toward the bathroom door steps by steps. But then stop. _'anni! don't do it! she might be angry~'_

I shake my head again and slapped both side of my cheek. "noo.. stop this taeyeon, you can controlled yourself. sit..back down-" just when I was about to calm myself down suddenly tiffany speak from inside the bathroom.

"taee~ urm.. can you please take my towel inside my bag and do bring along my change of cloth.." I gulp down my saliva and my heart was racing so fast. _'wheew.. that was close.. but..'_

"taee? are you there?" she ask me again when I'm not answering her just now. "ah!~ nae nae.. arasso.. chakaman" I quickly go toward her bag and bring out the stuff that she mention earlier. I walk toward the bathroom door and open it slowly before I enter it, I pop in my head first and look around. She was inside the shower area where she has close the curtain. I entered my whole body inside the bathroom and walk toward an empty table.

"p-pani a.. y-your stuff.. I put it at this table.." I inform her. "nae.. gomawo.." she reply. I turn around toward the curtain and I can see water running from the shower and hit the body that was standing over it. I gulp my saliva when I saw her hand movement cleaning her body up and down making me slightly wet. _'ah shit!'_

I quickly ran back into my bedroom and close the door. "aegoo! why am I acting like this? as if i haven't saw her naked body before. for god sake taeyeon~ calm down! ugh!" I talk to myself. I walk toward my study table and sat myself on the chair. "distrac.. distrack.." I mumble to myself and began to look at my physic's book, I put on my study glass and began to do some selfstudy since I was absent from school for 3 day's.

When I already get into the studying, I began to calm down and dint even think much about tiffany, but suddenly as the shower door open, I cant help myself from NOT to look at it. When I turn around I saw that she was now wearing a light purple oversize t-shirt whit a short that's so short till it was no where to be found because of her big shirt.

I gulp down my saliva when I saw how alluring those tight were and her wet hair just make her look so appealing right now. She smirk at me and I quickly look down toward my book. "you start already?" she ask me. I look at her and nodded my head whitout saying a word.

"um.. then, I better start too.." She walk toward her bag and was about to take out her books, I follow her around just when she bend down to look for her book, her super short shorts were pulled up and it expose her butt cheek making my eye's popped open and my jaw drop.

_'marshmallow… *smirk*'_

She keep's on searching for her books and began to move around slightly side to side.. making her butt shake's a little. My eye's dint even move but only to look at it. suddenly I feel something wet on the corner of my mouth. _'shit! I'm drolling!'_ I wipe it away and by that time she has finish searching for it and walk toward me which is making me upsad that I cant see my marshmallow again.

"what's wrong?" she ask me. I shake my head and pull out another chair for her to sit next to me. "nothing.." I shrug her shoulder and sat next to me. "okay.. *sigh* shall we start now?" she ask me. "I've started since you enterd the bathroom pani a.." she steak out her tounge wich making me chuckling a little.

When she began to teach me all those things that I dint manage to learn I cant keep myself focusing on every word she say, she lean herself closer to me when she showed me how to do the math problem onto my book, her hair was near to myface and It make's me lean forward and close my eye's when I sniffing her hair scent. I was in pure bliss when she snap me back into reality. "so.. that's how you do it, got it?"

I nodded my head nervously when she look at me weirdly. "ah, dae dae.. I understand.. eheee.." she look at me weirdly and shrug her shoulder. "you don't understand don't you?" I look at her nervously and shake my head. "a-anni.. I do understand.." she smile at me and take out the question paper the teacher left us to do it.

"if that so.. then you'll definatly can do this..*smirk*" I look at the paper and "b-but.. i-i.." "you what? tae" "fine.. I don't understand it.." she giggle's at me and crossed her arms. "what are you thinking anyway? you usually get it once I teach you.." i pout my lips and look at her. "this is so unfair pani a~" she look at me weirdly and tilt her head sideway. "what's unfair?" I look down at her body and up again at her face.

"you're… you're seducing me.." I said which make her laughing at me. "I did not seduce you tae..ish, now let's get back to work" I sigh heavily and get back to study.

5 minute pass.. 5 minute! I cant hold it anymore! I look to my side and saw that she was now focusing hard on her work. I took this chance and sneak in my hand down onto the table and place it ontop of her tight. She imidiatly looked at me and said. "what's wrong?" she say, I shake my head and gesture her to do her word. "nothing.. just do your work" she nodded her head and I use my left hand to hold onto the pen and tapping it onto the book.

Whit that, I slightly began to move my hand upward toward her inner tight and tracing down on her smooth leg. She gasp at the touch and put down her pen to look at me. "taetae.. I want to focus.. let's do that later.. ok?" I grin at her and put down my pen. "anni.. you just do your work.. and let me do mine. ok?" I ask her back whit a grin on my face. She sigh at me and continue her work.

This time I began to move my hand up and down onto her bare tight and I can feel that she began to tense up whit my touch on her tight, which she was now bitting her lips while still doing her work. I slide in my hand onto her inner tight and move's it around to feel her smoth skin against my palm. "*gasp* taeee~ stop it.." she whine at me while a gasping a little when I slightly brushed on her lower region.

"but.. pani… please…" she pouts at me and move's my hand away from her tight. "tae.. I gotta finish this first.. okay? and, we gonna have dinner sooner." I look away frowning and stand up. "fine~~ I just lay on my bed then.." she smile apoloticly at me and continue her work.

_'eish.. is she in a relationship whit the question paper or what?'_

I lay down on the bed lazily and lay on my side looking at her while putting my right hand to support my head. I look at her hard working face and I smile to myself. But.. my desire..

I stood up again and stand behind her which she dint even notice it. I wrapped my arms around her neck and put my chin ontop of her crown. "tippani.." I say again. She hold onto my hand and rubbed it a little. "yes.. tae?" she answer me still not looking at me while writing down her answer on those sheet of paper.

"can you stop now?~ continue it later.. I'm lonely.." I say to her complaining. "but tae…" she frown but her word seems to be faded away when she was now writing some more. I rolled my eye's and began to take the next steps. I move down toward her cheek and kiss it. "paaaaannii…" she giggle's a little at my begging tone and finally put down her pen to look at me. "taetae.. jebal.. let me finish this first.. okay? then we play~" I pout at her and angrily move back to my bed.

"fine!" I said while flopping my body roughly onto the bed. I close my eye's and furrow my brow. "you married whit the paper or whit me? aish.. jinja, this is crazy. my own wife is ignoring me when I'm really.. like reaaally really horny right now~ ughhhh~" I mumble to myself, but suddenly I feel an extra weight onto my body, moment later I can feel a hot breath on my neck.

"who say's I'm ignoring you?" I open my eye's and saw that tiffany was now ontop of me looking at me whit a smirk on her face. "you finish whit those?" I say to her while pointing at the paper ontop of the table. she shake her head and hug my neck. "anni.. I couldn't finish it.. since someone keeps on complaining about how lonely she was.. and how.. horny she was.. I cant seems to be concerntrating at it.." she say while purring the last word to me.

I gulp down my saliva and wrapped my arms around her waist. "ah.. jinja ya? then.. I can do as I please now? *smirk*" she dint answer me when she just lean toward me and kiss me passionately. I move my hand down toward her butt and began to squezz it and gave a massage on it. "umm…" while we both still kissing whit one another making out in my room, I sneak in both of myhand into her shorts and and caressing her perfectly round butt.

She moan more now when I was now having my hand's inside her pants, I nibble onto her lower lips and she parted her lips, I invades her mouth and suck onto her tounge slowly sending wave's of pleasure down onto both of our body. I started to bucking my hips upward making her moaning louder, "nggghhhh~ take those off…" she say in between our kiss, I smirk hearing what she just said but suddenly..

"u-unnie…."

_'ah shit! the door!'_

both of us look toward the door whit a loud poping sound coming from the both of us when we broke the kiss, when I look at the door, I saw hayeon was standing there whit her jaw dropped and her eye's rounded, shock seeing this scence in front of her virgine eyes. She look at our body and landed toward my hand which was inside tiffany's short.

I quickly remove my hand off from tiffany's short and "h-hayeon!"

she shut her eye's close and talk.

"i-i-I'm so-so so sorry for interrupting! but dinner's ready! *bow*" after saying those, she imidiatly ran downstairs leaving me and tiffany blushing like mad. Tiffany quickly stand up and fix her cloth. "that's was so embarassing~ why you dint lock the door tae! aegoo.. we've ruin your little sister virgin eyes.." she say to me while sitting down next to me. "miahe.. aish.. but.. hahaha!" she look at me and slap my arm. "why are you even laughing?" "I don't know, I just feel it's kindda funny.. hehehe" she hit me again and I laugh.

"shall we head down now?" I ask her. she nodded her head and we both now head downstairs, but before that ..

*SLAP*

"ouw! what was that for!~" she say.

"uhhh~ so tight.. hahahaha!" I say again. she pinch my nose and we both head toward the dining room.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

After the unsuccessfull sleep over at taeyeon's house last night, we both actually just normally sleep together because hayeon keeps on asking taeyeon so many question about us. Not that I expected anything but.. I was actually kindda frustrated at that situation. So we both endup finishing the home work and study till late midnight.

"haaa~ *sigh*" I lay down my head ontop of my arm on my table. "pani a, wae?" ask taeyeon as soon as we are now inside the class room and I imidiatly rest myself at my table. "nothing.." I reply her without looking at her.

"eii~ I know there's something.. come on, tell me.." she begged me by shaking my hand a little making me looked at her. I show her my pout and was sulking. "taetae.." I say, "omo.. see.. you're not okay..what's wrong? you've been like this since last night" the thought about last night was really making me upsad.

and there I was, hoping something might happen last night, but no~ there's nothing happen. ugh! "nothing.." I say again. She look at me whit a frowning face and caressed the side of my cheek. "are you upsad about last night?" she ask me which making me blushing. I look away and shake my head. Suddenly I can hear footsteps coming in front of me, and it's none other than my dorky girlfriend.

"you was hoping for something aren't you? *smirk*" I bit my lips and blush. "n-no I'm not! I'm not a byuntae like you.. wek! *merong*" she laugh at me and head back toward her seat. "if that's not the caste.. then what Is it?"

_'should I really tell her that I want her? no way, she will do something like before! I don't want to walk weirdly again. but.. *bit her lips* I really.. want..'_

I look at her and still thinking about it. Then I decide.. "tae.. i.." she was waiting for me to say it, but suddenly ms Park come in and I was left whit my unfinish word. "we'll talk about it later ok?" she say to me. I smile a little and was really upsad. Afterward the class began as usual but, the unusual thing is that..

"okay class… listen up, I've got some announcement to make" all of us pay attention to ms Park and this include the sleepy head Jessica.

"I want to announce that on this July 7th we will be having a school trip to Nami's island, which all of the senior class will go. So.. I was hoping that all of you can participate in this event since you're the senior and will graduate soon. So~ if you agree whit this trip, please fill in this form and give it back to me by tomorrow"

All of us cheer loudly at the announcement this include taeyeon and Yuri, I was also excited about it too, but.. "oh my god! Nami's island! I wanted to go there since I came here in korea. I heard about that place, it can be considered as the couple paradise island. aaaa!" say's Jessica while looking at Yuri, yuri just giggle looking at her girlfriend behavior.

"so pani a, will you come?" I look to my side and saw taeyeon excited face. "um.. yea.." she then grin widely and stand up from her desk to go get the form for the both of us, she came back to me and hand the form to me.

"Make sure you ask your parents first about it okay? there's a fee too, so please prepare everything if you want to come along whit this trip, we will go there on a boat but leave whit the school bus to go toward the boat station. Overall, the coast for this trip is around 100 dolar(just a guess) and you girls will be staying there for 2 day's and 1 night, we will go around the island, and there will be a lot of activity held for you girls" say's ms park again.

I look at taeyeon and she looks at me back as if knowing what I was about to say. "don't worry, you can ask my umma to sign the permission letter for you pani a. *smile* just come home whit me today ara?" I smile at her back and was really flatered at what she just say. "arasso.." afterward the class start.

...

"umma!~ I'm home…" say's taeyeon greeting her mom, I follow from behind and sat myself on the living room, after a while taeyeon's mom come and greet us. "omo~ you home early.." she say while smiling to the both of us. Taeyeon then sat herself next to me and I imidiatly reach for her hand and place it ontop of my lap.

"um.. umma, our school is having a school trip to Nami's island on this 7th may.. so, can you please sign this permission letter for me?" her mom then look at the both of us and take the form from taeyeon hand. "Nami's island? woa.. that's a great place to go on a school trip, arasso.. how much the cost for this trip?" she ask taeyeon, I just stay silent and look at them while taeyeon explain everything to her mom.

"um.. arasso.. you can just take out the money from your bank account taenggo, and make sure you pay for tiffany as well" I shake my hand and say "anni yo.. umma, I can pay it myself.." she then shake her hand back to me. "aegoo.. don't worry, taenggo can handle it. it's not a big deal, and you're her girlfriend, it's her job to do so..*smile*"

taeyeon giggle at me and squezz my hand even more. "arasso.." I reply. "ah, umma I almost forget. can you sign tippani form as well?" her mom then smile at me and took the form. "sure.." I was really happy that she was willing to do so.. suddenly I really missed my mom..

_'I wonder if Jessica manage to find someone to sign it for her. wait. ahh~ Yuri must be asking her mom to sign it for her.. haha'_

"khamsamnida umma.." I say to her when she finish signing my form. Afterward she excuss herself and left the both of us in the living room. "you wanna come up for a while?" she ask me. I bit my lips and nodded my head. We both then head upstair and entered her room. She locked up the door and I imidiatly flopped myself ontop of her bed.

"ummm~ tired…" I mumble to myself. I look up at taeyeon and I see that she was now staring at something, I follow her gaze and It landed on my expose stomach. I smirk at her and patted the empty space next to me. "tae.. come here.." I say to her whit my seductive tone. I can see that she was now gulping her saliva and she imidiatly climb on the bed and lay next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. She look at me and wrapped her arms around my waist while smiling. "I want to take a bath.. is it okay whit you?" I ask her. She look up a little like she was thinking and nodded her head. "um.. okay?.." I grin at her and stand up.

"come whit me?" I asked her back making she look at me in surprise. "c-c-come whit you?" I nodded my head again and pull her hand toward me.

"we take bath together~ I miss your body…" she gulp down her saliva and I can see that she was now blushing. I giggle at her and just grab two towel that was placed next to her closet and head inside the bathroom.

_'oh my god..what is she trying to do? she's really going to kill me for sure… -tae-'_

When we're inside, I let go of her hand and turn around to look at her while smiling. She just stay umoved looking at me whit her jaw hanging. I slowly open my school uniform sexily which making her looked at me unblink. I throw my school jacket toward the table and unbutton my shirt one by one.. I tilt my head side way as if enjoyed opening it while biting my lips sideway.

_'oh! MY! GOD! t-t-tippani why are you doing this! and we're even in my house! I don't think I can hold myself any longer if you keep on doing that.. –tae-'_

her jaw just hang open and I continue until the last button, reavilling my white bra. I smirk at her and open my hair band so that my hair was now hanging loosely on my shoulder. I continue on stripping my cloth of until I was now only on my lingerie. She look at me up and down and I slowly go inside the bath area while facing my back toward her. I unclasped my bra and let it fall down on the floor.

making my naked back was now reaveld on her eye, I look back a little and I can see that she was now drolling, I chuckle sexily and open my panty, I bend down slowly removing it making my butt on her sight. She whipes of her droll but still looking at me, I smirk at her, and throw my panty some where. I look at her from my shoulder and signal her to come.

"you get in here now.. or you just want to stare until you pass out.. taetae~" after saying that, I walk inside the bathing area and close the curtain.

_'screw that we're in my house now, there's no way I can say no to that xD –tae-'_

After that, I can hear that she was taking of her cloth in a hury which making me giggle at it.

After a while the curtain then open and it reaveld a naked taeyeon on my eyes. I smile at her sexily and pull her hand toward me while my other hand open the shower and let the water dripped onto our body making we both wet whit the water.

She scan my body up and down and smash our lips together whit so much passion in it. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she had her hands roaming onto my back and find it way toward my butt and pressed our body close together making everything turning into a hot scene and moment.

"ahmmmm~~~" i began to moan when she was now grinding our lower part together. She kiss me even more deeper, and I turn my head to aside to get better angel, when i parted my lips she shove in her tounger into me and we both had a tounge battle which made both our soft flesh slide against one another. I sneak my hand toward her hair and push her head toward me even more. "mmm~ tae…"

she used both her hand to push my lower part against her's even more and she started to buck her hips while we both share the heated and slopy kiss because of the running water above us. She broke the kiss and lower her head toward my neck and draw a line using her tounge down toward my colar bone which made me lean my head sideway to make things easier for her. "mmmhmm~~"

She move down even more and stop at my right mound. She smirk looking at it and lick it for a once. "tae… stop doing that.." I say to her impatience. she look up at me and wink, afterward she start to suck onto my mound like there's no tomorrow, "ahh!~ nggghnnn~~" I bit my lips and look down onto her that was now sucking onto my breast fitting it all into her mouth, I lick my lips when I find how her sucking was really turning me on even more and it looked so hot right now.

After my right nipple were fully erect by her she proceed on the second one and making sure to do the same. Afterward she move down even more and kiss my stomach and stop at my lower part. She stare at it and it made me embarrsed. "stop staring.." she giggle a little and began to teased my clith licking it slowly, "mmmhmmm~ d-don't t-teased me.. ahh…" she gave one long lick onto my lower part and move back up to kiss me.

"not so loud.. my umma might hear us…" she whisper to me which made me shiver a little.

Our kiss becoming more and more heated when she push me against the wall and grasp onto my breast massaging it like mad. I keep on moaning every now and then because of her and she used one of her leg slid in between mine and it made both our lower part pressed against each other tight. She buck her hips onto mine and it made both our lower region grin against one another sloppily.

"ahhh.. oh god.. nggghhm~" She start to thrust even more faster and It made me slightly throwing my head backward but stop by her when she was now still kissing me sucking onto my tounge, "ahhh~ ahh! tae.. uhhhmm~ so good..ah!~" I was really over the edge right now when she do this to me, her hand grasping onto my top mound, her mouth sucking onto my tounge while her lower part were grinding whit mine.

I sneak my hand through her hair and grab onto it. While doing so, I began to push my hips against her and we both move in scyn. "ughhh~" she was also groaning in pleasure when she was now using her full speed to buck her hips against mine. She broke the kiss and just concerntrate to thrust our core together.

"ohh… ahh~ ahh.. nnggghh~~ nggh!" after awhile I began to feel my stomach tighten and I bit onto my lips even more to prevent my moaning to be heard by others, we both was near our climax and I can feel that my leg began to loose their strength. Whit a few more fast thrust by her we both cum onto each other tight.

She was panting heavily and so do i. She kiss me slowly and we both stare into each other eye's. "that was great.. *pant* tae~~" I say to her making her grinning like a dork. "let me clean you.." she said and move down toward my lower region and began to licking and sucking onto my core whitout I cant say anything.

"oh god~! ngggghhhhhH~" I rolled my eye's backward and was really enjoying the bliss of pleasure running through my body. Her cleaning was soon become a thrust when she was now using her tounge to enter me. "god.. taeee!~ mhmm… fuck.." she look up at me from her position and suddenly stop, but then "AHHH!" suddenly I feel she was now entering both her finger into me and was thrusting it in and out of me faster.

I lose my balance and energy, but she move up and kiss me while putting both my arms around her neck to support my balance, her hand still going in and out of me making me going over the edge and in the end was cumming in second in a row!

she do a few more slow thrust and still not moving her finger away from me. When I was began to catch my breath, she slowly move away her finger and move it up licking it. "um.. its been a long time since I last taste you.. *smirk*" I was still panting and manage to slap her shoulder.

She move away from me and pressed some shower into her palm and move back toward behind my back. "what are you doing?" I ask her. She smile to me and began to spread those shower gel around my back. "giving you a bath of course.." I just smile in happiness and just let her doing it.

I close my eyes and just enjoy her giving me a bath. She move her hand around my back and was now going to the front and wash my mound slightly staying longer on it. I giggle at her and we both giggling whit one another when she did that, I slap away her hand and she did move it away and go toward my stomach making all my body coverd in bubbles.

"shall I go down there?" she ask me while biting my earlop a little. I chuckle at her and move away. "no thanks.. I'll do it myself, and who knew what you might do if I let you do it.." I laugh at me and put her hand up in defeat. "arasso arasso.. hehe"

after that, we both spend some more time palying whit each other and dry ourself like 1 hour after that.

...

Taeyeon Pov

"what shall I wear.. I dint brought my stuff whit me tae~" she say to me, I look at her and grin. "you can always used mine.." I say to her, she smile at me and gave me a hug. "aww~ taetae is so sweet.. hehe, umm~ I think we need to do some shopping tae~" I tilt my head sideway and ask her.

"wae? did you need some new cloth?" I say to her while drying of my hair and began to pick on something to wear inside of my closet. She sat herself on my bed only using the towel. "um.. nae! I need new cloth.." after picking something to wear I pay back my attention to her.

"but you have a lot of new cloths at home.. why wanted to buy again?" I pass her a simple white t-shirt and a dark shorts, "phabo.. ofcourse I have it at home, but.. I want to put it here..you know~ so that when I have a sleep over, I don't have to bring any of my stuff.. like how you did back at my apartment tae.." I smile widely after hearing she said that and sit beside her. "jinja yo? gyaaa~ arasso! then shall we go now?" I asked her excitedly. "what!? now?!" I nodded my head "nae! now! we can also find things for the school trip too, we're going next week right? so.. why not we go now. it will be fun" she then frown at me and lean sideway onto my bed.

"but tae~~ I'm tired~" she say complaining to me.. "I just want to sleep now~ whit you.. *pout* can we just go.. tomorrow?" I bit my lips and she was so cute when she's begging for something. "miahne.. I forget that you might be tired, arasso.. we'll go tomorrow" whit that she jump up to hug me and I giggle at her. "yeay! taetae is the best! *whisper* I love you~" I grin at her word and whisper back. "I love you moreee~" we both then look into each other eyes and chuckle at it.

"let's get you dress up.." she nodded her head and put on the cloth that I picked for her and I put mine as well.

after dressing up, I lay myself ontop of her lap while she was drying of my short hair, "done.." she say to me, I stand up looking at her and lean in to kiss her on the lips. " .wo!" I cherp like a kid making her laugh at me. "now it's my wife's turn, come here" she move herself excitedly toward me and I dry her hair whit so much love filled in it.

We both keep on talking whit one another until I finish drying of her hair, just then.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

we both look toward my door and I gesture tiffany to stay. "I'll go look who was it" she nodded her head and I walk toward the door and slowly open it. I was surprise seeing who was it at my door.

"yul.." I say whit a surprise face. "hey taeng!~ heee.." suddenly someone pop out from her back and it was Jessica. "hello taeyeon~!" I blink my eyes a few time and it made yuri look at me weirdly. "you seems unhappy having us here.. so I'll going now" I snap back into reality and pull her back. "y-yah!~ no I'm not, I was just shock that's all.."

both Jessica and her look at me and I was still not opening the door fully now.

"why are you even shock seeing me here? wait.. do you have someone in your room?" just before I can answer her, both Jessica and her push me aside reavilling the 'now laying on bed' tiffany, "taetae.. who is- Jessie!" Jessica then left yuri and ran toward tiffany on the bed.

Yuri then look at me and smirk evilly.. "owhh.. so that's what you mean by shock *smirk*.. aww~ did we interrupting something? hahahaha!" I hit her hard on her stomach and rolled my eyes. "*blush* n-no!~ phabo yuri. now let's just come inside before you disturbing my little sister" she still giggling a little and we both now head inside.

"I don't know you're here tiff.. I thought that you'd be at the apartment" "anni.. I come home whit taetae after school and ask her umma to sign the permission letter for me.. how bout you?" ask tiffany to Jessica, I just shake my head and sat on the other corner in my bedroom along whit Yuri while talking about something.

"so yul, you're coming right?" I ask her, she lay herself ontop of the soft fluffy chair and answer me. "um.. yea, I am. I never been to that island before and since Jessica wanted to go so much.. so~ why not *smile*" I smile back at her and nodded my head. "um.. okay then" afterward all the four of us keeps on chit chatting whit one another.

After a while, the YulSic excuess themselves and gone back home leaving tiffany and I alone once again.

"taetae.. I'm so tired right now~ oh my god.." she complain to me and lay her head ontop of my lap while closing her eyes. "sure you are after what we did.. and.. the yulsic come, preventing you to get some rest.. but.. *yawning* tippani.. you want to-" just when I was about to finish my sentence, I look down and saw that she's already fallen asleep. I smile at it and place head properly onto my pillow and I lay myself next to her.

suddenly she automaticly wrapped her arms around my waist and snuck her head deeper onto the crock of my neck. I grin even more and put one of my hand around her back. I look at the clock and it show 5.30 pm.. I ignore the time and just enjoy this moment when I know my umma might come to myroom to ask us having dinner.

I sneak my nose onto her hair and smell her shampoo scent, making me fill in bliss right now..

"hmm~ this is perfect.. *smile*" I close my eyes and began to drifted of to sleep as well..


	21. Chapter 21

**Taeyeon Pov**

The day of school trip was finally here, tiffany and I have been doing shopping together the day after she had come to my house making the both of us spending hours at the shopping mall to buy her stuff and some of mine.

Last night tiffany came to my house to help me packing all my stuff for the trip, although I have insist her not to come, but she still help me.

"tae.."

I snap back into reality when I herd she's calling me. "ah nae nae!" she giggle at me when I was suddenly shouting a little loud making all the student inside this school bus looking at us. we are now going toward the ferry terminal to get in the boat and head toward Nami's island.

I blush in embarrassement and just look down onto my feet, tiffany lean her head against my shoulder and hug my arm, she look at me while sneaking her head further toward the crock of my neck making me grinning widely like a mad person at this sight. I lean my own head ontop of her crown and we just look outside of the window when suddenly Yuri calling for me from the seat behind us.

"oi, no lovey dovey moment pleaseeee~" she say, I was a little pissed of at what she said and turn around only to find the smirking Yuri whit Jessica was now sleeping soundlessly ontop of her lap. "care to look at yourself infront of the mirror first yul? lovey dovey moment~ psst!" she then giggle at me and I just steak out my tounge while showing my fist toward her.

tiffany playfully pull me back as if was trying to prevent the both of us from fighting. We both then giggle whit each other, soon after ½ hour inside the bus, we finally reach the terminal.

All the student were so excited and this include the 4 of us as well, we then stand in a group while waiting for the boat to arrived. The other student were in their own group while me,tiffany,yuri and Jessica is one. We stand on the spot further from the other student so that we can have our own privacy, not that we don't want to be whit them.. it's just that I cant stand that they keep on looking at us especially tiffany.

A few moment after that, the boat finally arrived and all of us began to head inside the boat by following ms Park guidance since she was our homeroom teacher. Because we are the top class, we have the opportunity to go first, which made Yuri and I pulled both Jessica and tiffany toward seat on the back of the boat.

After comfily sat ourself on the boat, one by one, all the seat began to be filled whit student. After a while, the boat began to move and each homeroom teacher began to gave instruction for us when we arrived at the island.

"okay may I have you attention please~" say's ms Park, all of us look at her and tiffany just hug my arms while hearing what ms Park has to say. "thank you.. okay, soon when we arrived at the island, I just hope that all of you student will listen to our instruction well and don't go anywhere whitout one of your friend or whitout your teacher's note. We will gave you student to your own room when we arrived at the island. Each room will be vacant by 4 person, since our number of student this year is not as much as last year. So, I hope you will not cause any problem when we were there.. any question?"

when she ask that, I was worried about who will be my roommate. "urm! I have a question!" I say shouting since I sat on the back row. "yes ms Kim, what is it?" I stand up on my feet and nervously ask her this question. "erm.. m-may I know who will be my roommate? are you going to choose it randomly ms Park?" "I will tell you when we got there, but for now.. yes~ I will choose it randomly ms Kim, why? is there someone particular that you want to be whit?"

I look at tiffany and she was biting her lips while nodding her head because she also don't want to be paired up whit someone else. I look back at ms Park and nodded my head which made her smirk at me. "is it ms Hwang~?" she say to me in a teasing tone making all the student inside the boat cheering for it, I blush at ms Park statement and grin widely at them. "yes! it's ms~ Hwang~~" I said back making all of them cheer loudly for me.

ms Park giggle at me and all the other teacher just shake their head. "is that so~ *smirk* is that's the case, I will NOT assign you to be in the same room as ms Hwang, kim.." my jaw drop widely at what she said and I was fighting against it. "but ms Park~! don't do this..jebal!~" she just giggle at me and ignore my request.

I slam myself on my seat making tiffany surprise at it. Yuri laugh at me, "serve you right taeng~ hahaha!" I shoot a glare at her and make a fist again. "you want to eat this Yul?" I say to her, she quickly shake her head and hands on the same time which made Jessica laugh at her. "eyyy~ I was just joking… maybe ms Park is only trying to teased you taeng, don't take it to seriously~" I pull back my fist and lean my head against tiffany chest and hug her. "ms Park is so mean! I want to be whit my mushroom~ *pout*"

tiffany giggle at me and caressed my cheek while saying. "mushroom?" I look up at her and beam her a smile. "like it?" I ask her, she furrow her eyebrow and chuckle a little. "what kind of a name is that tae~?" I pout again and buried my face more deeper into her chest, this time it made me smirk because I was actually rubbing my face on her mound..

"I wonder who's my roommate would b- ah!" she scream in pain and hit me on my shoulder when I bite her top breast. "that hurt!" she say while hissing the word, she grab her right breast and rub it while looking at YulSic, luckily they were busy looking outside the window. "why did you do that" she ask me again in a whisper like tone. I bit my lips and grin dorkily, "I miss to taste it.. *smirk* and why are you smell so good today pani a, did you used a new perfume?" she just sigh at me when I say that.

"I dint, I just used the new shower that we bought last time when we goes shopping.. I guess it really do smells good~" I smirk at her and nodded my head. "it should be, because I choose it. and I really like it now~ so… *whisper* delicious~" she blush at me and push my head away when I was about to smells it again. "byun. tae! " I giggle at her and I just wrapped my arms around her waist. We both look outside the window and enjoy the wonderfull view.

"Okay!~ please gather up here people! now! listen to me, after this we gonna paired you girls for your room, so listen very carefully at this list" say's ms Park when we are now inside of the hotel. I wait nervously because I don't want my mushroom to be whit someone else in one room! a few moment has past and many name has been called out, just then. She announced.

"on the room 404, will be.. Kwon Yuri.. Jessica Jung.. Stephanie Hwang.. and…" I gulp down my saliva and close my eyes afraid that my name wouldn't be call out, tiffany Jessica and yuri was already happy that they are on the same room. I still wait for it and suddenly to my surprise, she did choose me! "Kim Taeyeon.. you girls will be on this last room. so that will be all~ I hope you girls will enjoy your trip here in Nami's island. So, go on to your room first and come back here at 10am" all of us cheerfully goes toward our room.

It was now 9pm and we are now inside our room. The room was big enough to fit 4 person. "yeayyy! bed!" says Jessica while she run toward it and flopped her body to lay on her stomach. Tiffany let go of my hand and follow what Jessica did, Yuiri just chuckle at them and nudge my shoulder.

"oi taeng, don't try to do anything tonight okay? I want to sleep in peace~~ *smirk*" I greeted my teeth and hit her arm, "yah! shouldn't I ask you the same question yuri? why you always put all those byuntae thing to me. I'm not that byun okay" she burst out laughing loudly at me while holding onto her stomach.

"oh my god~ kim taeyeon just say she's not a byuntae.. ahahaha! yeah right taeng.. hahaha! anyway buddy. try not to do anything okay? it's the sake of our own good eye's too~ hahaha!" I was pissed of whit her and again hit her, this time I dragged her and we both began to wrestle on the bed.

"you! are! so! annoying! Kwon yuri!" she laugh and giggle at me while we both began to do our usually little 'play' whit each other.

"oh my god~ they are so childish.." say Jessica while rolling her eyes. I then herd tiffany giggling along and I just slam a pillow toward yuri face and stand up.

"so.. there are 2 queen bed inside here.. um.. which part should we sleep on?" I asked them, yuri then get up from her position on the bed where I left her and began to raised up her hand behind her back. "what are you doing?" I ask her. "what do you think I was doing, we decide which side will be who's whit flipping our hand taenggo.. come on. if you win, you can choose which side you want." "okay then" I nodded my head at her brilliant idea and we began to flip our hand.

a few round were been play and it turn out that I won. She was frustrated at it and I smirk at her. "I'll take this side, because the bed seems awesome.. and near window~ haha!" "yeah yeah~ what ever.." I laugh at her and both tiffany and I move our things there and the yulsic also did the same.

(Taeny on the left and yulsic on the right)

after a while, I look at my wrist watch and saw it was now almost 10, "hey, we better be going now.. should we change our outfits?" I ask Yuri. "well, ms Park did say that we gonna go on travelling around the island, so might as well just change, it's so uncomfortable going around while using our school uniform~" I nodded in agreement and we began to change.

After a while, We head outside. While waiting for Jessica and Yuri to finish changing, it was only tiffany and I were in the was looking outside the window amused by the island wonderfull view, because our room was the last one, it's actually gave us the advantage to be alone. I walk toward her and hug her from behind. "nice view~" I said to her while caressing out cheek together. She lean her cheek toward mine and cupped the side of my cheek.

"yeah~ it was so nice here tae.. but.. I prefer your island..*giggle*" I was also giggle at her and ask her "why is that?" she turn herself toward me and hug my neck while staring into my eyes. "because.. I can be alone whit you on that island.. only… the two of us..no one else.." I smile widely at her and hug her waist bringing her closer to me.

"yeah.. I also prefer my island as well.. because, if we were there.. I can.. do.. anything I want to you~ whitout.. anyone noticing it. *smirk*" I was expacting she would hit me and say that I'm a byuntae, but what surprise me that she dint say anything and but just smile shyly at me instead.

we both began to lean closer and closer toward each other and our lips were about to touch. but suddenly.

"ehem ehemm!" we both we surprise whit the sudden sound and quickly push each other away, I look at the voice coming from and it was yuri who was smiling evilly and Jessica just giggle.

"eyy~ cant you girls just do it some other time~ were in the island now.. let's just.. enjoy the trip~ okay?" she ask me whit her smiling and annoying face(well for me though) I just sigh and shake my head.

"what ever yul, I know that you kiss sica when you were alone inside just now.. so don't judge us. *merong*" yuri then blush at me and Jessica again giggle at her girlfriend. "h-how d-did you know?" I glare at her and flick her forhead. "are you stupid or what? aegoo~ now let's go. we gonna be late"

All of us wear our gym cloth so that we can be easily recognize when we go anywhere. We are now walking around the island while hearing the island history. Tiffany just hold onto my hand while we both enjoying the breathtaking view in front of our very own eye.

We are now walking on the legendary and famous walking path on the island, it was where the winter sonata drama were been filmed, I look to my side and it make tiffany looking at me as well. I smile at her and she was wondering why, "what is it?" she ask me, we both slightly walk slower from the group and dint even bother about the island story.

"tippani~ don't you feel like we both kindda inside a drama scene right now? hahaha" she then laugh at me and take both my hand. "umm~ I think so.. haha" while taking both her hand I began to hold on it tightly and spin us around in a circle. "aaaa! hahaha.. taetae" we both giggling while spinning around enjoying the leaft falling down from the trees making us looked like inside a drama or a movie scene right now.

I stop spinning us around and tiffany fall onto my embrace. We both chuckle afterward and look into each other eyes. Suddenly and small leaft stuck onto her hair and I took it off from her hair and brought the leaft in front if her face. "there a leaft on your hair.. look, we are inside a drama right now. hahaha" she playfully slap my chest and slightly blush. "stop the cheesy thing, let's get back to the group tae.." I throw away the leaft and we both walk hand in hand again toward the group.

After the walk, we are now heading toward a picknick area which all the teacher began to set up things for a game. All of us take our place on the big canvast that the teacher has prepared. As usual, all the four of us sat on the back row and the show began to start.

"okay now, we gonna have a little game for you girls.. look at this set of karaoke set? I will choose randomly on who's going to sing. And if you manage to capture everyone heart which after you finish the singing, all of you will vote for that person by doing a heart shape whit your hand. The person whit the most vote will win the island exclusive couple t-shirt. so better prepare youself! cus I'm going to choose now"

all of us were excited and this include me and Yuri. But we both kindda actually expect it they gonna choose us, since we both ARE the ms popular in school. Just then "1stcontestant will be… ms Kwon yuri! our trouble maker!" all of us cheer for her loudly and this include me. well especially me. "woooohoooo! go kwon yull! you can do it! yeeeaaaahhh! THAT'S MY CO CAPTAIN PEOPLE! hahaha" I say outloud while standing along whit yuri while hugging her shoulder making her blush at me.

"hahhahaha!" the crowd went wild when they herd me rooted for yuri like that. Afterward yuri just go toward the grassy stage well the set were place on the grass. She took the microphone while looking shyly at us. I laugh at her and tiffany hit me. "taetae! don't do that~ aegoo.." I keep on giggling but this time Jessica hit me "ouw! sica!" "it's my seobang you're laughing at. stop it! you're embarrsing her" I just sigh and look at yuri while doing a fist pump saying "fighting!"

"what song will you sang for us this evening ms Kwon?" ask one of the teacher. "err.. um.. I'm going to sing.. Chocolate love.." all of us cheer loudly at her especially Jessica. The teacher then look for chocolate love song and when the music start. we began to clapped our hand along whit the rhythm.

snsd – chocolate love

neol cheoeum bun sunganbuteo manjigo shipeo naman kajigo shipeo

Chocolate love yosul gateun saeroun maeryeok geobuhal su issgessni

dodohage saechimhage neol gamchugo isseo

ireon neukkim cheoeumingeol nan ppajyeobeoryeossjyo

I got you babe I call I call it chocolate love

neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom o chocolate love

meotjidan mallon bujokhan geol moduga nolral geoya sseureojil geoya

Chocolate love Brand new world han madiro da seolmyeonghal su eobneun geol

mushimhage nalkarobge yuhokhago isseo

ireon neukkim cheoeumingeol nan nogabeoryeossjyo

I got you babe I call I call it chocolate love

neoreul wonhae gajillae ajjil ajjil o chocolate love

I got you babe I call I call it chocolate love

neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom o chocolate love

woo~ geudaen jebeop shwibji anha boyeo hajiman neukkimi wayo

romaentik hage chokollitcheoreom o geureohke naege wayo

woo~ geudaen jebeop shwibji anha boyeo hajiman neukkimi wayo

romaentik hage chokollitcheoreom o geureohke naege wayo

I got you babe I call I call it chocolate love

neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom o chocolate love

I got you babe I call I call it chocolate love

neoreul wonhae gajillae ajjil ajjil o chocolate love

English

The moment I saw you I wanted you and only to be mine

Chocolate love! Can you ignore this magical like charm

I am hiding you proudly while playing dumb

This new sensation; I've fallen for it

I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love

I want you, I want sweet-sweet oh chocolate love

"Awesome" is insufficient, everyone will be surprised and shocked

Chocolate love! Brand new world… it can't be explained with words…

Unconsciously seducing

This new sensation; I've melted

I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love

I want you, I want sweet-sweet oh chocolate love

I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love

I want you, I want sweet-sweet oh chocolate love

woo~ You aren't supposed to look easy, but I can feel it

Ro~mantically just like a chocolate. Oh, come to me just like that

woo~ You aren't supposed to look easy, but I can feel it

Ro~mantically just like a chocolate. Oh, come to me just like that

I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love

I want you, I want sweet-sweet oh chocolate love

I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love

I want you, I want sweet-sweet oh chocolate love

"khamsamnida!~" she say after finish singing it, afterward all of us cheer loudly for her and some are even shouting her name. "aaaaaa! my seobangg!" say's Jessica. "woww~ that was so good yuri-shi.. hahaha" she just blush looking away and head back to her own seat next to Jessica. Afterward the teacher calling out other student name from different class.

The event was great, because some student are purposely sang the song badly which made all of us laugh until I can feel my stomach wanted to explode in pain caused from the laughter.

A few more student been called out and suddenly, they choose me. "the next one is.. Kim Taeyeon!" when the student heard my name, the crowd became wild again same like when yuri were been called out, but this time it seems to be more wilder than usual. I shot a smile toward tiffany and lean to whisper. "this is for you.." I say and wink at her, she giggle at me and yuri began to cheer for me as I was now making my way toward the stage.

"what song will you choose taeyeon-shi?" I look at the teacher and say "I'll be singing forever..by snsd here it. *smile*" I sincerely smile toward the crowd making them melted by it, but I was actually look straight at tiffany eyes, she just warmly smile back at me and the music began to play.

SNSD - Forever

yeongwonhi neowa ggumgugo shipda

gibun joheun parameul ddara nuni pushin jeo haneul arae

areumdaun norae joheun hyanggiro gadeukhan neowa geotneun gil

gieokhani cheoeum mannatdeon eosaekhago natseon shigandeul

seoteulgo eoryeotdeon nal geujeo mareobshi jikyeojun nege komawo

jicheyoitdeon gaseumi dashi sumshwigo

gananhaejin maeumi bicheul chajasseo

yeongwontorok ireohke neoui sonjabgo gatchi geotgo shipeo

uri dul manui sesange saranghaneun nae saramgwa hamgge

jjalbji anheun geu shigan dongan itji mothal manheun gieokdeul

useumgwa nunmul soge eonjena nal mideojun geon baro neoyeosseo

jichyeoitdeon gaseumi dashi sumshwigo

gananhaejin maeumi bicheul chajasseo

yeongwontorok ireohke neoui sonjabgo gatchigo getgo shipeo

uri dul manui sesange saranghaneun nae saramgwa hamgge

amudo uril banghaehajineun anha

shigane jjeutkyeoya har iyudo eobseo

(uri kaggeumsshigeun) ddaeron meolli isseodo

(gateun maeumeuro) gateun maeum hanaro gateun ggumeul ggul su itdamyeon

aju oraen shigani heulleo jinaseo (aju orae jinaseo)

neowa naui moseubi jogeum dallado (jogeum dallado)

yeongwontorok ireohke neowaduriseo ggumeul ggugoshipeo

naui sowoni dwoeeojun naui mideumi dwoejun neowa

aju oraen shigani heulleo jinaseo (oraen shigani heulleoseo)

neowa naui moseubi jogeum dallado (jogeumeun dareuljirado)

yeongwontorok ireohke neowa deuriseo ggumeul ggugo shipeo

naui gijeogi dwoeeojun naui ggumeul hamgge haejun neowa

oraen sewori hulleodo yeongwonhi neowa ggumggugo shipeo

SNSD - Forever ( Translation )

I want to dream forever with you

Following the happy breeze, beneath that bright sky that blinds me

Beautiful melodies and fresh air fills this road that I'm walking with you

Do you remember? Those awkward and unfamiliar times when we firsth met

I'm thankful to you for silently taking care of me when I was hesitant and young

My exhausted heart beats once again

My weak heart has found light again

I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever

Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us

Those unforgettable memories during that long time

Throughout the laughter and the tears, the one who always believed in me was you

My exhausted heart beats once again

My weak heart has found light again

I want to hold your hand and walk like this forever

Together with the person I love in a world just for the two of us

No one will bother us

There's not even a reason to waste any time

(Sometimes) We could be far from each other

(With the same heart) The same heart as one, dreaming the same dream

Even if a very long time passes (A long time passes)

Even if you and I become a bit different (A bit different)

I want to dream forever with you like this

The one who fulfilled my wishes, the one who became my faith, with you

Even if a very long time passes (A long time passes)

Even if you and I become a bit different (A bit different)

I want to dream forever with you like this

The one who became my miracle, the one who dreamed with me, with you

Even a long time passes, I want to dream forever with you

whit the last word.. I look at tiffany deeply in the eyes which made her feels like wanted to cry in every word that I sang for her.

The crowd cheer loudly for me and even shouting "encore encore!" to me, I just bow to them and thank them. I walk back to my seat but then the teacher stop me and say.

"okay~ wow.. you really have a greta voice taeyeon-shi.. almost like an angle.. hehe, well, that about it girls, taeyeon is the last contestant, so, I'm calling all the candidate to come front and we will do the voting.." I just nodded shyly and the crowd still cheering for me.

After all the student gather, Yuri stand besides me and we both hold onto each other hand.

the teacher then announce the 1st student name and she received a few vote from the crowd. the voting goes on until it reach yuri. When It was Yuri turn, it's almost half of the crowd were doing a love sign whit their hand, these include tiffany and Jessica as well. "wow! yuri-shi received a lot of love from the student.. hahaha. okay2~I've seen enough, now let's move on to the last contestant. Ms kim taeyeon"

when it was my turn, it was shocking both yuri and all the student standing in front when all the crowd make a love sign whit their hand, it really made me happy to recived such love from them. "oh woowww! I guess we have the winner now! chukae taeyeon-shi! paksu(clap) everyone!" all of them cheerloudly and I thank them for that, the teacher handed me the couple tee from the island for me and all of us go back to our seat.

"taetae! chukae! that song was great.. I love it.. *smile*" I grin widely and sat beside her. "hehe, gomawo. of course its great.. I sing it for the person I love the most..*grin*" she pinch my cheek and it made me giggle.

After the singing game, the teacher decide to some other games.. which is lambo. All of us has to participate whit it and the game really made us happy.

It was now . After the long walk and activity, we are now been giving our own free time, but it's only until 6, by 6pm we must be back at the hotel and do some other night activity.

Tiffany and I rush toward the garden. We were running to go there since we only have a few time, while running we both keeps on giggling whit one another and I pull her hand whit mine, the scene were so great! when we got there a lot of tourist strolling around. We walk hand in hand together, there were a fountain in the garden. we just walk slowly while enjoying the view we had..

as time pass by, it was now almost getting dark since it's going to be 6pm soon. We were walking slowly but suddenly I stop in my track and it made tiffany wonder, "taetae?" she said and turn around. I hold onto her hand and stare deeply into her eyes.

"tippani.." after that last word, we just keep on staring lovingly into each other and no word being spoken. little my little, our head began to move closer together and soon it lead to a sweet kiss.. it's just a simple kiss.. nothing more.. we just stay like that and enjoy the touch of each other. After that, I broke the kiss and just stare at her again.

I hold onto her arms and she place her hand onto my chest while look at me. then.. just like before, this situation makes my heart flutter just by looking into those two pairs of beautiful eyes.. I slowly smile and say…

"tippani.. saranghae.."

she smile widely at me and answer me back..

"nado tae… nado saranghae.."

we both smile to each other and suddenly she look to her right and giggle. I was surprise and "why are you laughing, tippani?" I ask her in confuse, just then, she pointed to her right and I follow it. When I look at it, it made me laugh as well when I saw two metal figure. "haha, we actually did what they are doing now.. hahaha" I also laugh at it and kiss her again.

"let's head back now.. it's getting dark.." she nodded at me and we are now heading back toward the hotel for our night activity.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

When we arrived at the hotel, we are now being called to gather around at the hotel hall for the night activity, as usual the 4 of us will always stuck together and we just sat quitly on our class row. Yuri was sitting next to me while Jessica and tiffany sat next to each other.

"hei, taenggo. where did you and tiffany go back then?" she ask me while waiting for the activity to start. I turn around to face her and smile a little. "to a park.. it was so beautiful.. but, it's ashame that we cant spend time longer there.." she nodded her head and smirk. "you did just walk around there right? not doing something else.. right? *smirk*" again I gave her my glare and hit her arm. "yah! why are you always acussing me whit all the byun stuff kwon yul! ugh! you're so annoying"

she then laugh at me, "hahaha! that's because you are such a byuntae taeyeon. who know what you might do to your… poor tiffany. haha" I hit her again on the arm but this time whit a little more force making her looking at me whit her painfull face. "why are you becoming more and more annoying yul? ugh! I cant believe you're my best friend. and don't talk about me only, you're the same! remember that" she giggles at me and we both just shake our head.

I look to my right and saw that tiffany was now busy talking none stop whit Jessica, I just smile watching her smiling happily whit Jessica. Just then, the mc's began to talk and it make all of us quite.

"well then everyone.. did you girls have fun today?" all of us cheer at the mc's showing that we are happy. "ahaa~ I guess you are.. who wouldn't be happy if there are on this island right? hehe, anyway. We gather here tonight to do some night activity which! we will devide all of you into groups and we will take you out there whit a blind fold around your eyes!" all of us say's "whatttt~~?" but some are just excited to do it.

"okay okay.. don't whines~ it's going to be fun! okay, now from the front row, you start counting from 1 until 6 because we gonna devide you guys into 6 group. okay! start counting" everyone then start to count, when it was the 4 of us, yuri end up whit number 3, I'm number 4, tiffany 5 and Jessica 6. Meaning, all of us Is on different group.

tiffany look at me and whine.. "taetae.. I don't want to be in other group~" she say while hugging my arm whit a pouting face. "me too.. but, we cant do anything pani a~ don't worry. it's just a temporary game..*smile*"

she nodded at me and we began to move toward our own group. We both walk together going to our group, when we arrived it seems like the both of us don't want to let go of each other. I slipped my hand slowly of from her and the frown on her face really shown. I just show her my smile and we both now on our own group.

The teacher's then handed us the black blind folded silk and before we put it around our eyes, the mc's again tell us the game rule. "after this, you will be walking outside whitin your own group. but once you are outside. you will be left alone in the dark whit no one there beside you. the game will be not fun if we just did it like that, so.. when you were left alone. There will be a warewolf to scare you, and if! you open your folded, you will be disqualified. the winning team whit most member left, will receive a gift at the end of our night activity. so~! good luck to everyone. and don't try to scream so much okay? haha"

I was like, _'what the hell is whit this game?'_ I quickly look at tiffany side and saw that she was terrified whit this game. _'not good.. she's really afraid of the dark, and even been left alone whit a blind fold on. ah~ shit..'_ she look at me and her face look really scared. I smile at her and do a fist pum whit my hand. She reply back by smiling weakly at me and we began to put on the blind fold around our eyes.

"okay! stand in one row everyone.." say's the teacher which incharge on our group. I just do it and stand on the back row since everyone want to hold onto my shoulder so much it made me annoying whit the situation and just stand on the back instead. but the girl infront of me from other class was really happy that I hold on her shoulder.

everyone else in the hall was doing the same by what I herd whit my ear. _'I just hope tiffany's okay..'_ a moment later, I can feel that our group began to move away from the hall. Later, the cold wind began to struck our coverd skin and I can feel how cold it is tonight. I feel whit my feet that we are now definatly outside when I feel the rocky road. The teacher endlessly gave us instruction and suddenly I feel that we are now stepping on something soft. _'maybe it's grass?'_

a momet later, we began to move in circle and I made me dizzy, _'what the heck?'_ it's been some time now we are walking. and I have no idea where we are now, suddenly, the person infront of me was no longer in front of me. I furrow my eyebrow from behind the blindfold, I search whit my hand to find her but no good, she's no where to be found.

I can hear that the student began to scream and some are even sobbing from scared. _'I guees we've been separate now.. oh god, I hope tippani's okay.. *sigh*'_ suddenly, some one grab my hand which made me slightly shock whit it but I dint show it. "who are you?" I ask the latter, but they wont speak, I guess it's the teacher. She lead me going somewhere and a while later, she stop and let me on one spot. "this will be your spot, good luck" I just nodded my head and squad down on my feet. When there were a silent, suddenly the quite moment is replace by the screaming of all the girls from our school. _'*smirk* the warewolf must be out now..'_ I don't even care about the scream.. but suddenly, one particular scream really caught my attention and there's no way I can ignore it just like that.

"taetae! aaaaa! -"

my eyes widen from the high scream made by my wife until it made me stand up on my feet whit a lightning speed and open my blind fold whitout any hesitantion. _'screw this game!'_ "tippani!" when I open it, I can see that we are not that far away from the hotel. "what the heck?" and all the student was actually near to each other. I quickly run toward the voice and I can see that the teacher were surprise looking at me running toward someone.

When I found the person that I was looking for, tiffany was now being scared by the warewolf wich been played by our math teacher. He was actually getting on my nerv when he touch tiffany more than he should. I walk agrily at him and ball up my fist. tiffany just hugged her knee tightly and don't even dare to open her blindfold and just let the teacher touch her around her back and caressing her more than enough. It was dark that night and no one actually can see each other much, only the light from the teacher flash light was the sourch of light right now.

I stop right behind the teacher and grab his shoulder. "that's enough" I say to him. he turn around whit the warewolf mask, I was holding back my anger right now. His the teacher for god sake, I don't want to be thrown out form school just because of this pervert old man here. He take out his mask and nervously look at me. "m-ms kim.." I glare at him and greeted my teeth.

"stay away from tippani" I say to him hissing the word. He gulp down his saliva and walk away trying to scare the other. I look at him whit a death glare and calm myself down and bend next to tiffany. When I touch her she move away from me. "g-g-go away!" she say, I was slightly hurt by it, but I know that she was still scared. "tippani. it's me!" I say, she quickly look at me whit her wet blindfold."taetae" when she open it, I can saw that she was crying.

She quickly hug me and I patted her back. "tae~ I'm scared" i caressed her head and we both stand up. "it's just a stupid teacher tippani.. it's not the real warewolf~ come on. let's head back to the hall" she then stop in her track "b-but, t-that teacher.. t-touch m-me" I look at her and anger boiling inside of me. "where?" I ask her whit my cold tone "where did he touch you when I was not around?" she hesitantly answering me and end up not saying it.

"j-just forget about it" I grip onto her hand much thigter and look her in the eye. "tell me where did he actually touch you tippani" I ask her again trying to hold back my anger. She gulp looking at the angry look on my face, just before she's going to answer me, ms Park suddenly approach us whit her flash light.

"why you look at the love bird~ tsk tsk tsk~ cant even separate from each other for a second. now because you both heve open your blindfold, you are disqualified. pleased head back to the main hall in the hotel" I just sigh at ms Park and walk away whit holding tiffany hand on mine tightly.

...

"taetae.. it hurt! let me go" I glare at her and keep on walking toward the hall. When we were inside I can see that both Jessica and Yuri was also there. They both greet us but then their smile fade away when they saw how angry I am right now. "what happen?" ask yuri when she saw tiffany was slightly crying. I stop in my track and let go of her hand roughly.

"nothing" Yuri and Jessica look at what I did and yuri raised her voice a little. "yah, you don't have to do that! aegoo" I glare at yuri and it make her shut her mouth instantly. Tiffany ran toward Jessica and hug her. Yuri sigh at me and pull me away outside the hall.

"oi, what's up whit you taeng?" before she can say something else, I turn around toward the covered wall and punch it whit all my heart letting my anger out. "UGH!" I let out a groan when I punch the wall whit a punch. "y-yah~ whats wrong taenggo?! aish don't do that! you gonna hurt youself" I ignore her and keep on punching the wall none stop.

"stop taeng!" she grab onto my hand to stop me from hitting it more. I breath heavily after the punch and let out a single tears out. I look at yuri and she has her concern look on. I close my eyes and suddenly she hug me, I was surprise when she did that because she rarely did this to me. "taeng.. calm down.." I dint say anything and hug her back. After a while I let go of her.

"gomawo.." I say to her. She then make a head lock around my neck and do my head whit her knuckle. "aegoo this kid! hahaha" I free myself from her and look at her. Just then she look at my hand, "aish.. why you always hurt you knuckle kim taeyeon. aegoo!" I look at it and saw it was slightly bleed. I brought it toward my face. "it's nothing much.. just a simple scarth. come on, let's head inside" just when I was about to walk away she stop me.

"wait, tell me what happen first" I sigh a little and say it. "it's.. someone touch tiffany.. that's all. now let's go" she stop me again " who?!" she ask me whit her worried tone "*rolling her eyes* someone yuri.. someone. now let's go~ I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's getting on my nerve." she nodded her head and "omo! someone dint touch Jessica as well right? no! don't tell me it's the warewolf that touch tiffany taeng? NO! sica!" I roll my eye at my silly friend attitude.

She quickly ran toward Jessica and I just follow behind, "sica! no one touch you right? no one molested you right? RIGHT?!" Jessica chuckle at yuri and pinch her cheek. "nae seobang.. no one.. I just feel so scared at the fild and end up open my blindfold before the warewolf can even scared me. don't worry~ you're the only one whos touching me here and there.. hehe" I just shake my head at my two friend.

I look to their side and saw that tiffany was waiting silently for me and look onto her feet. I walk toward her and say. "m-miahne.." she look up at me and her eye were big. "y-you're not angry anymore?" I shake my head and smile. "I'm sorry for not telling you.. I'm just.. afraid that you might go after the teacher tae~ and I don't want that. I don't want to caused trouble.." I smile at her and caressed her cheek.

"it's ok pani a..let's not talk about that anymore. arasso?" she nodded her head and suddenly she look at my hand and was pouting. She took my hand and angrily look at me. "you hurt youself again~ taetae" I bit my lips and look away. "it's nothing, just a simple scarcth" "right, a simple scarcth, wait here" she then walk away from us and go to find the teacher.

little by little the big hall room began to be filled whit more student, tiffany come back whit a first aid kid on her hand and she walk toward me. We both sat on the empty chair and she put my hand on her lap while she took out the anticeptics and apply it on my knuckle, I flinch a little. "o-ouw" "sorry" she say and blow an air on it, afterward she apply the plaster. "done~" I smile widely at her and thank her. "gomawo~" she steak out her tounge and pinch my nose. "don't do that again" I nodded my head.

After all the student began to assemble inside the room, the winner was announce and it was group 2. Afterward they gave the prize to them.

After that activity, many other activity were been played until the clock reach 10.30 pm.

"that will be our last activity for the night everyone.. I know that all of you is tired from the whole day activity and you must be exhausted for more activity. So~ after this, you can head back toward your room and rest well. Because we're gonna do some other amazing activity waiting for you girls. That's all for today. GOOD NIGHT!" all of us bit good night to the teacher and head toward our own room.

...

"I'll be taking the shower first okay~" say's Jessica. We just nodded at her and Yuri just rest on her bed same goes whit both tiffany and i. Yuri turn on the tv and watch some of the varity program.

"ugh~ so tired…" I groan to myself. tiffany look at me and rested her head ontop of my chest. "me too.." she say, I grin at her and hug her around her back. Yuri just keep watching the show until she dint even care about us, she was laughing and even rolling down on the bed.

I giggle at her, but suddenly tiffany kiss my neck. I look at her and saw that her eyes were filled whit lust. I bit my lips and I look at Yuri. Tiffany slowly move her hand around my stomach which made me slighty turn on.

_'andwae! hold yourself taeyeon! you're in the same room whit Yuri right now! ugh oh god.. but I really want her right now'_

"tippani.." I say to her whispering. She look at me as if understanding and stop what she's doing. I know that she want it as well, and we cant even do it right now. A few moment later, Jessica come out form the bathroom fully dressed. "okay who's next?" she say. "me!" say's yuri.

Jessica walk to the bed and dry her hair out while looking at the both of us laying on the bed. "yah.. don't try to sleep yet. at least take a bath first.." we both smile at her awkwardly and I nodded my head. "I think if I go to bath first after this, tiffany will fall asleep if she waited for me" Jessica suddenly become innocent and say "then just take a bath together, it will be faster and you both can go to sleep afterward" we both gulp down our saliva and a dirty image started to play accros my head.

"okay" I say which made tiffany look at me. We wait for yuri to finish bathing. right after she finish, we both enter the bathroom along whit our change of cloth.

"you both gonna take the shower together?" she ask me. I nodded my head and head inside.

Yuri Pov

"sica, why you let them both taking the shower together? you know what they will do if they were alone.." I say to Jessica who is now reading her novel book. She close the book and look at me. "seobang.. I dint just let them take the shower just like that.." she say whit a smirk on her face. "huh?" I ask her whit a confuse look. She walk toward me sexily and whisper.

"I did that~ so… we can be alone…" she say while puring the last word. I shiver a little and look back at her whit a smirk.

I push her down on the bed and began to kiss her roughly.

Taeyeon Pov

When we were inside I smirk at her and she giggle at me. "don't try to do anything, Jessica and yuri might hear us. let's just take the bath…" she say and began to strip herself. I look at her and I don't know if I can hold myself on.

"what are you waiting for? come on, let's shower.. I want to sleep after this.." she say after she's fully naked infront of me. I dint even move an inc. She roll her eye's and began to open my shirt for me. Before I knew it, I was already naked as well. "come on~" she pull me inside the shower and open the shower head on. The water then hit her body and she slide her hands all over her body and massage her breast.. her mouth slightly open a little as if she was enjoying the feeling.

my jaw drop open when I saw whats she's doing, I look at the door and it was locked. I cant hold it anymore and ran toward her to suck down her deliciously looking mound. "mhhhhmmm~" she moans in pleasure. My hair began to get wet as she arch her back toward my mouth even more for me to suck It hard. As I was already began to enjoying it, suddenly she pull away and smirk seductively at me.

She took the shower gel on her hand and wash her body. "we have to shower remember?"

_'damn it~ she's such a teased! let's see who will teased who now..'_

"oh right~ I forgot.." I smirk at her and used the shower gel to wash my body as well, as I do so, I walk behind her and rub our body together, "you don't mind we wash our body like this right?" she giggle at me "tae.. I'm tired.. and I want to shower fast" "okay. I'll make it fast" whit that, I slip my hand in front of her and inserted two finger inside her leaking core.

"ngggh!" I turn her head toward me and kiss her to prevent her moaning to be heard. because of the water running, my hands movement wasn't really herd. I keep on pumping it in and out of her faster and on the same time bucking my core toward her hips. I was enjoying myself and her moaning becoming more harder than before as she was out of her breath because of it. I pump it even harder and it made her whimpering inside my mouth.

I kiss her more passionately and I myself was enjoying the bliss from her. our body movement become sancronise. A moment later she was already cumming on my hand. I break the kiss and lower myself infront of her core to lick it clean. "mmmm~ so good.." I stuck in my tounge inside her a few time and she just bit her lips harded to prevent the moaning. After that, we finish our bathing whit the basic cleaning up and put on our cloth on.

"that was good tae~" she say to me. "of course it was good.. hehe" she slap my arm and we head outside. By then.. when we walk toward our bed, we just stop on the bathroom door and had both our jaw dropped open, eye's widen and I can feel shiver began to sneak onto my body when both of us saw that yuri was now ontop of Jessica moving inside the blanket.

They latterly dint notice about our presence which yuri still going on fucking Jessica making me shivering none stop at the sight. "ngghhh~ seoooobang…" tiffany close her eyes and we both quickly go back inside the bathroom and lock the door.

"oh my god! I cant believe I just saw that! eeewww~" say's tiffany. I let a last shiver out and we both sat on the bath tub. "me either.. I just cant belive- brrrrr! ergh! I cant believe I just saw my best buddy.. ewww~" we both then giggle a little and just stay there.

"what are we gonna do now.." ask tiffany. I look at her and smirk evily. "want to do it again?" I ask her. Her jaw drop and she hit me hard. "KIM TAEYEON!" "hahaha! sorry2.. just asking though.. hehehe.." she look at me whit her pouting face and crossed her arms. "are you turning on again after watching the scene?" I look away while grin dorkily.. "n….no~" she hit me again and I laugh at her.

"don't lie! I know you were" "hahaha.. aish.. can we just not talk about this~" she look away and crossed her arms cutely. I hug her from the back and rest my chin on her shoulder.. "aw~ pani a~ don't be mad.." she pinch my nose and I wrinkle it. "byuntae" I grin at her and whisper "your byuntae~" she giggle at it and we both just stay silent.

a few moment later, I decide to check on it. "I think they done already? let me check" I quietly go check on them and sneak a peek from the bathroom door and look at the bed. no movement. "*relieve* pani a~ we can come in now.." we both then walk inside the room just to find the both sleeping yuri and Jessica. "tsk, must be exhausted" I say to them. tiffany pull me away from looking at them and we both got under the thick blanket and drifted of to sleep.

...

* * *

T**aeyeon pov**

After we got back from the island, I quickly rearrange my time to do a dance practice whit all my team mate. It was now Monday morning and I meet tiffany at her apartment and walk to school together.

"sleep well last night pani a?" I ask her as we are now walking hand in hand. She turn to face me and smile but then it fade away. "anni.. I don't really sleep well tae~" I furrow my eyebrow "waeyo?" I can see that her face was blushing a little as she look down on the road. "because.. i-I dream about something scary…" I stop from walking and turn her to look at me.

"something scary? and what is that?" I ask her in my worry tone. "um… I dream about… you know, when we were at the island… I dream about you were bleeding on arms. And the image of that person keeps on replying in my dream as if it was trying to tell me who's the culprit are…" I bit my lips and tighten our hand grip.

_'should I tell her who's the culprit are? but… anni, I must finish him off by myself'_

I lift up her chin so that she looked at me. "tippani… see, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine~ and besides… who ever that person are.. it doesn't matter anymore. the important thing is that I'm save and here whit you. don't you think that's enough?" she bit her lips and I can see that her eyes began to get watery.

"tae… if it's not because of him, you wont forget who I was before and what our relationship are. And, if we in second late. you…y-you could have die tae! I really can't forgive him!"

_'should I be sacred that she might found out who is the culprit are..or should I be happy right now because I know she really cares for me this much? I wonder if kangin found out that I know about him, will he do something else to us? but, why he act like that? what is the reason for him to hit me? I dint do anything wrong to him. And there I thought that we were friend'_

I walk closer to her and put one of my arms around her waist as I pull her to keep on walking. She look at me whit her still somehow angry yet worried face just making me feel so happy right now.

"tippani… just forget about who ever it is…" she hug me from the side and buried her face on my chest.

"no… I really can't forgive who ever he is tae. He make the both of us suffering just because of his stupif action! I wont forgive him that easy! I'll make sure he pays for everything he done to you, I swear!"

I chuckle a little as she was grabbing the hem of my jacket. "oh please don't do that pani a~" "but he hurt you!" "I don't want things to get worse pani a~" "he makes you lost your memory tae! I'll kill him" "what if he kills you instead?" she lost her word afterward and looks down.

"I don't want to loose you tippani. I don't want you to get hurt… jebal~" she just nodded her head. I smile at her and lean forward to kiss her cheek. "now~ please smile… I don't want to see those sad face of yourse~ makes me sad as well… *pout*" she giggles a little and pinch my cheek. "*smile* there… I'm smilling now.. happy?" she say to me whit her cute voice.

I chuckle a little and nodded my head. "nae! so happy…"

By then, we arrived at school and enter the class.

"morning YulSic!" I greet both yuri and Jessica who's left to school earlier than us. "morning taeng… and morning fany~" we took our own sit but then tiffany turn around toward Jessica and I turn toward yuri.

"hey how's the dance practice today? still going on whit the same routine?" I think for a while "um, nae. we will still going to go whit hyoyeon routine.. but, I think I want to add something more on the end. So, make sure all our member attend the dance practice this evening, arasso?" she giggle a little and make a head salute sign whit her hand.

"arasso ms KIM! and.. since when our member absent from the dance practice? I don't think they want to die in their young age~ hahaha!" I glare at her and hit her head whit my knuckle. "aego! this kid. Yah! are you trying to call me monster or something?" she show me a merong while rubbing the spot where I hit her. "I dint say anything, but~ not exactly a monster, but a dictactor suits you~ hahaha!" I make another fist toward her and act like I wanted to hit her making her instantly backing of her head.

"yah yah~ joking taeng, joking…" I shake my head at my annoying bestfriend.

just before I wanted to do something toward her, ms park coming in.

"I let you go for now Yul, but just wait and see what happen in the studio.. *smirk*" I can see that she was gulping down her saliva which makes me smirk even more.

After school finish, we headed toward the dance studio to start on the dance practice. "tippani, gwenchana? are you sure you want to wait for me till the end of this practice?" She nodded her head and took her seat where she always sit when she waited for me.

"it's not like this is the first time I wait for you tae… besides, I got Jessie whit me. Nothing to be worried about. Just go on and start your warming up session whit Yuri…" I smile at her and nodded my head. But then "okay then… owh, speaking of yuri~" as soon as I end my talk whit tiffany, I turn around and my face change drasticly. "KWON!" I call out for her which made her jumps up surprise whit my sudden outburse.

"y-y-yes?" I walk toward her and grab her colar. "a dictator huh? *smirk* you want to see the real dictator in action? *yuri shake her head saying no* well, to late. I already in one… now, GIVE ME 20 LAP AROUND THIS STUDIO AND 20 PUSH UP + SIT UP! I want now Kwon! now!" She shirk in horrow and quickly run around the studio whit all her heart out.

I smirk looking at her and crossed both my hand. "NOW SAY, KIM TAEYEON IS JJANG AND SHE IS NOT A DICTATOR!" she looks at me while still running, "what?! why should I say that?!" I clench my teeth and look at her whit a death glare "SAY IT! OR I'LL MAKE YOU RUN FOR MORE 20 LAPS KWON!" she shake her head and wave her hand

"anniya anniya! don't do that! arasso! I'll say it! ah! jinjaaa!~"

I smirk at her and I began hearing her saying what I told her to say. "louder kwon! I cant hear you!" she look at me whit her annoying face "ugh! Kim taeyeon is Jjang and she is not a dictatorrr!" I nodded my head whit a satisfy face… "good… good~ that's how you do it~ *smirk*"

I turn around to look at tiffany and Jessica but just to find out that they are now laughing at Yuri.

"taenggo~ you're so mean to my seobang~~" I chuckle a little. "that's what she get for messing up whit a DICTATOR!" I say to Jessica and pressing on the word dictator on perpose so that she can hear me.

"I'm sorry okay!~ aish jinja~" I turn around again toward her "yah! who say you can say that!" "anni anni~ aishhhh!" afterward she keeps on shouting the same word over and over again. Whitin a few minute, all our club member entering the dance studio whit a happy face on.

"annyeonghaseyo taenyeon unnie! annyeong yuri- what the?" all of them greet me but stop when they see Yuri running around shouting my name and was now doing a push up whit a shock face.

"yuri unnie must've done something that made taeyeon unnie angry about.. haha!" say's Yoona. I look at them and wave at them. "ah, annyeong, please go warm up your body right after your co-captain finish up her punishment… okay?" all of them nodded and holding back their laughter.

Sooyoung Pov

We are now gather on the middle of the dance studio waiting for Yuri to began the warming up session. But, I can't help it but to let out a chuckle when she was now running out of breath whenever she's trying to say something.

"now~ *pant* lift up one…*pant* your feet up and count~ ehem! till *pant* 10, shijat!" we start to count and she was sweating like hell. When we do what she told us to do, I can see that taeyeon was sliglty holding back her laughter and just warming up her body by herself. She was standing just behind this one petite girl, I trailed my eye's to see the person in front of her which are now giggling a little at Yuri.

I let out a small smile when I saw how cute she was when she giggle whit her head hung low like that. Plus whit her short hair cut making her even more cuter than she already is.

After several minute of warming up, we finally began to practice the dance move that we learn the other day.

"okay! gather up guys, we will practice the dance that I teach you the other day after this. But now, I want to make something special for the girls at SOSHI middle high. *smile* now, this dance is not like what you expected it to be… but, it's kindda childish…so here we go" I tilt my head sideway as she was now showing us the new dance routine for next week performance.

Yuri then turn the music on and taeyeon began to dance around cutely making all of us inside the dance studio shirk whit her cuteness. Even me was shock whit her agyoo side.

_'she's actually have a cute side! and I thought she don't know how to do one brrrr~ this is weird seeing taeyeon unnie done this..'_

as I keep on thinking like that, suddenly I look at sunny and she was grinning like an idiot along whit the other member looking at how cute taeyeon was dancing to the childish music.

_'why are you so cute sunny ah~ compare to taeyeon, eventhough she's cute doing that. But you are way more cuter… can't you ever look at me like how you look at taeyeon?'_

just when I say that, she suddenly turn around looking at me making me shock whit it. She was smiling at me and turn back to look at the front.

_'how I wish that smile was only meant for me~'_

Sunny Pov

We are now doing the cute dance that taeyeon just show us just now. All of us are having fun whit this dance, even though it seems simple, but when you actually do it. It's not as simple as how you look when taeyeon dancing it! but, anyway we still enjoying this.

As I was still getting on how to dance it properly, my eyes cought on sooyoung who is dacing really awkwardly to this dance. She were just swaying her hips left and right whit an awkward face whit her body seems to be stiffen. I giggle looking how cute she was when she's clueless, she stomp her feet on the ground.

"aegoo! why is this simple dance seems so hard!" she say letting out her frustration. I chuckle a bit and go toward her to help her, even though I myself don't really get it.

"sooyoung a~ wae o?" she look down at me whit a frown. "I cant get myself to dance to this stupid dance! ugh" I giggle at her and hold onto her hand. "me either.. but, let's try to do it together, since taeyeon is busy scolding yuri now" we both look at them and let out a faint chuckle. "okay then, i-I try my best" she say. "why are you even stuttering?" I ask her. She look away hiding her face and I can feel her hand began to sweats a little.

"n-nothing, let's just do this dance sunny.."

_'aw~ she's so cute~ bwo ya?! aish… sungkyu stop it'_

"okay! let's start"

Yoona Pov

"taeyeon unnie! I think I get it now, gomawo!" she patted my head and smile "I know you can do it… yong. now teach seohyun how to do it. I want to practice my dance move a little. okay?" I nodded at her and she began to speak loudly.

"guys! listen up, it seems that you guys are taking so much time in dancing to a simple dance *smirk* which is not as simple as it looks.. so, I'll leave you guys whit yuri while I excuse myself to practice my moves a little while, okay?" all of us say yes to her and she proceed on to the other side of the dance floor to practice on her on.

"Yoona~ teach me~~" as soon as I heard my angel voice, I turn around and grin widely at her.

"seo~ hehe, come here let me teach you" she show me her pure smile which made my heart flutter whenever I look at it and we start to practice.

Hoyeon Pov

okayy~ this is weird, everyone in the dance studio seems to be in couple. But not me! this is so un fair. I sigh heavily and sat on the dance floor since I already master the moves in no time. I watched Taeyeon unnie practicing her moves and again, I was stun by her.

_'just look at her… *sigh* she really is my mentor, I adore her so much! her leadership, her dance moves, and not to mention she's pretty as well!'_

I move my attention toward tiffany unnie and saw that she was now looking adoringly at her girlfriend and it makes me smile as well. I look to her side and it's the same situation when Jessica unnie was looking at Yuri whit passion.

Again, I look around the dance studio it just making me depressed.

_'what's wrong whit all this people. Just look at them, paired up in couple. pst! Yoona and Seohyun, Sunny and Sooyoung… wait, sunny and sooyoung? since when they couple? oh what ever, now Yuri and Jessica unnie, Taeyeon and Tiffany unnie. what is wrong whit them? it's not even valentine! wait, what's more. What is wrong whit me? ugh~ I guess I was just jealous…'_

Just when I was sighing for the numerous time today, suddenly I heard someone knocking the window. I look up and saw it was Nicole. My eye's quickly litten up and I stand up on my feet in no time.

She was waving her hand toward me from the other side and gesturing me to come out. I look at them for a while and ask her to wait. I walk toward taeyeon unnie and ask for her permission to go out for a while. "where are you going?" "I was going to meet someone outside for a while, you don't mind wont you?" she look at me for a while and nodded her head. "okay, but. Not more than 5 minute. ara?"

I grin widely at her and nodded my head. "arasso!" afterward I quickly ran outside to meet the love of my life.

**Tiffany Pov**

They are now practicing on their own and it was just left Jessica and I watching at them in amused. I cant keep my eyes close when I saw how cool and amzing taeyeon was when shes dancing. I keep on grinning like an idiot along whit Jessica who's sitting next to me staring at both our girlfriend adoringly.

"jess~ why are they so awesome when their dacing?" I ask her still not looking away from my taetae. "I don't know tiff~ I guess they are just naturally talented in this… my goodness~ my seobang is so hot when shes dancing" not, I had to turn my gaze away from taeyeon but to look at Jessica.

"what did you just say?" shes still in her dreamland when I ask that, she was latterly seems to be wanted to droll when she looks at Yuri dancing sexily to the song taeyeon is using for her dance. "I say she looks so hot when she's dancing… but even hotter when shes whit me~ aww-" I quickly put my hand onto her mouth making her mumble the word.

"jessie! I don't know you're becoming such a byuntae?!" I giggle a little but I just don't want to hear her saying those word. She open up my hand and look at me. "byuntae? no I'm not" I furrow my eyebrow "but you just say.. right~ Jessica effect. == but, seriously, you sounded just like taetae just now. It creeps me out when I heard it from you.." I laugh at her and she has no clue about it.

"say what tiff? what are you talking about? me sounded just like your byun girlfriend? yah!" we both then began to attack each other while the rest just keeps on practicing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Taeyeon Pov**

We are now at SOSHI Midle high. Both tiffany and Jessica come along whit us since the teacher let them both go, wich I lie to ms Park saying that Jessica and tiffany are our club member. ops, my bad. But, I really want my wife to see me performing.

Hayeon dint have any idea that we will be perfoming today because I really want to make it as a surprise for her. She hasn't really saw how I dance but just know I'm great in it. So, I decide to make our appearance today as a secret guest whit a little help from Hyeri.

"Taetae? gwenchana?" I snap back into reality and look at the person next to me. I let out a cheeky smile when I look at her worried face "nae.. gwenchana. Um, you wait here for a moment whit sica, I'll go get my member" she nodded her head whit a smile as I was now heading toward where Yuri and Jessica was.

"ehem" I fake a cough when I was now standing behind Yuri, she jumps up a little surprise by me and turn around. "let's go" I say shortly to her signaling at her so that we began to warming up. She understands it and bit farewell to Jessica.

We got behind the stage and ready to warm up our body as we are now ready in our dance outfits that are all black and fill whit gold glitter all over the shirt. As for me I wore a jacket whit a hoody that was also filled whit gold glitter, all of us wears a short skirt whit a long black socks and a black sneakers.

"gather up guys" I say toward all my member and in an instant they gather around forming a round circle listening carefully to every word that I was going to say. "okay, listen up, after this we gonna do a warming up session and afterward we proceed on straight whit the show. After the performance, you will introduce yourself one by one, and in the end, we gonna do the children dance that we practice like so many times already. After that dance, It's gonna be my performance. So.. I just hope we can do our best today. I don't want to see any mistakes, AND if I do find one.. *smirk* you gonna deal whit me in practice room. got it?"

Their excited face soon turn into fear when they heard I say like that. "NAEEE!" I nodded my head whit a smirk "guraee~ *nod nod* no mistake, ara!" again they nodded their head and cheer loudly "NNNAAAEE!" "good! now, let's warm up. Kwon, let's start" Yuri then head to the middle and we start to do the warming up session.

Yoona Pov

as I was doing the warming up activity that Yuri unnie show us, I was thinking about taeyeon unnie.

_'Omo, taeyeon unnie is really serious about the "NO MISTAKE" I'm going to be a death meat if I do a mistake this time. but, seriously, why is she seems to be so strick this time? she's not this scary when we were in the Seoul dance competition before. aegoo~ I wonder what's wrong whit her'_

"okay now, let's wait for a while" say's yuri unnie. All of us wait behind the stage as the principal still whit his speech about the school and stuff.. I walk around the stage and was fascinated whit the design.

_'wow, this school sure are rich. Just look at all this equipment. But wait, our school is still the best~ hehe'_

I was walking by myself at the empty area and it was dark, because of my high curiosity I keeps my feet on walking toward the dark hall, just when I was about to take a sneak peek at the empty store someone hug me from behind making me shock and jumps up whit a little scream.

"OMO!" I quickly turn around making the latter that's hugging me fall behind whit a thud.

"ouw!" my eye's widen when I saw it was my seobaby fall down on the floor. "omo! seohyun! gwnechana?! miahne2~ i-I dint know it was you. is it hurt?" I bend down toward her and she just shake her head looking at me. "anni, gwenchana yongie.." I sigh a little and pinch her cheek "aegoo~ don't do that again araso? you gonna give me a heart attack" she giggle a little and we both stand up.

"miahne~ I was… just missing your embrace.." I look at her whit a slight shock eyes and I can feel my cheek was buring now. "m-my embrace?" she look down shyly onto the ground and nod her head.

"nae~" I bit my lips and smile widely showing of my pearly white teeth.

_'she's so cute!'_

"seohyunnie~" I call out for her whit a soft voice. She looks up slowly but just to be peck by me on the lips. She move her head back quickly and slap my shoulder. "yaaah~~" she say, I giggle at her and move closer to her. "wae? you don't like it? I thought you miss my embrace.." she keeps on moving back little by little as I keep on moving forward. "n-nae.. i-I dit say that.. but, yoona~ we're … people might see us.."

I keep on smiling widely at this scene, I capture her shoulder whit both my hand to make her stop from moving. We both stare into each other eyes as I lean closer and closer toward her face. We both close our eyes and was ready for our lips to be touch but suddenly.

"Im Yoona! Seo Johyun! where are you?!"

we both jumps up in surprise when we heard yuri unnie voice calling out for us. I giggle looking at the blushing Seohyun and hold onto her hand. "gaja, let's go now. She might cought us kissing if we stay here longer" she just nodded her head and we are now going back toward the others.

Taeyeon Pov

"okay guys! this is it. 1,2,3 SGH Hwaiting!" whit that all of us clapped our hand and ready for the stage, before we go out to perform, I quickly ran toward tiffany and It makes her surprise

"tayeon wae?" she ask me, but just before she ask me, I quickly lean in toward her and capture her fully on the lips and move back whit a slight 'POP' sound. "wish me luck! *wink*" afterward I ran back toward the others and I can see she was blushing whit what I just did. Jessica just laugh at her and began to teased her about it.

I just smile at it and ready for the performance. As soon as the MC's announce that we gonna be perfom, I can feel my heart race hardly and butterflies began to assaulting it. I took a deep breath and look at all of my member face. "let's go" I say to them. I lead the way and they began to follow me from behind and we are now enter the crowded Main Hall which is so big.

all of us wave our hand toward them and they cheer loudly for us making we feel so overwhelme by it.

"Here it is, give a big round of applause for the girls from Sowon All Girl High! girls" all of them cheer loudly for us and we keeps on bowing none stops. "today they going to give us performance that we cant forget for the rest of our life *giggle* they have won the seoul dance competition and won the individual category. So, give it up for SGH!"

after the introduction by the mc's. We began to take our own position. Britney spears –toxic began to be played and we dance according to the beat with full of anthustiasim. Tiffany and Jessica were both watching from the side and cheer for us.

The crowd began to get wild as the song then reach it's climax where the special dance that Hoyeon has prepare for us whit her own unique poping and locking dance. Afterward the crowd cheer loudly as we keeps on dancing whit full spirits and smile.

Moment afterward I keep on glancing over my member and saw that they really dint make any mistake! wow, my plan work. haha!

As soon as the music stop we pose for it and stop whit a bow and wave. All of us were slightly panting and move further to the front to greet them.

I was standing in the middle and the mc's gave me and Yuri the microphone. "let's make an introduction guys, 1,2,3 annyeonghaseyo jigeumun SGH Dance club!~" all of us say's on the same time whit a bow and hand wave. " *crowd cheer* " "um.. we gather here today was to show you girls a dance performance that one of my member personally creat by last week. *wooaahh - crowd* naee~ she was indeed talented. So, let me introduce ourself. Let's start whit Yoona" I gave the microphone to yoona and she began to introduce herself.

"annyeonghayeso, Yoona Imnida~" she say whit a smile and wave. The girls at SOSHI middle high were cheering for her loudly. "Yoona unnie! you're so pretty!" one of the girl in the crowd say's making all of us laugh. Then proceed whit seohyun and Hyoyeon then me. "Nae! annyeonghaseyo, jigeum Kim Taeyeon imnida. nice meeting you!" they cheer loudly and suddenly "unnie! you're hayeon sister!" I was shock whit it but just smile.

Later on Yuri introduce herself then sunny, and last sooyoung. "Now that you know us, we have some extra performance for you girls.." say's Yuri. "that's right, we gonna show you how cute we are! don't you wanna see your unnie being all cute?!" I ask them and they were so excited to see it. "araasseo~ hehe" we then gave back the mic to the mc's and began to take our position. The music then start. All of us start to dance cutely whit the song and it made them laugh and cheer for us. "aaa! kiyeoptaa!~" all of them say's and the music then end.

All of us bit farewell and they seems to be sad about it. But later did they know I was going to perform again.

The mc's then jokingly said that the ceremony was going to end and I was preparing myself behind the stage whit the black hoody covering my head. All of my member cheer for me and I make a fist pump toward them. I look toward the un open curtain and once again my heart beats faster excited for the dance. I put the white mask onto my face and took a deep breath and suddenly someone walk over to me grabing my colar pulling my mask away and lean in to a kiss.

my eye's widen and just before I freak out, it was tiffany whose has her lips fully lock against mine. I smile in our kiss and kiss her back really quick. She pull away and wink at me saying "payback" I giggle at her and she walks back while sending me a flying kiss which I pretend to be catching it in the air and put it toward my heart. We both smile and soon the mc's say's there will be a special performance awaits for them. I put back the mask and prepare myself.

"let me introduce you to the awsome~! brace yourself and prepare to be amazed! here we go!" they open the curtain for me and I just look down onto my feet hiding away my face from them to see it. The music then played it was Beyonce - Déjà vu. I move to the centre and began to dance to the music every beats, whitout letting them to look at my face which was coverd by the mask. Every move that I make they where cheering louder and louder.

Just when the music began to reach the end I make the last move toward the centre near the edge of the stage and pull of my mask throwing it to aside letting them seeing my face. All of them had their jaw dropped and clapped their hand wildy knowing it was me who's the dancer. I bow toward them and the mc's gave me the mic. "did you guys enjoy the show?" I ask them. all of them cheer "haha, I'm glad you like it. Um, that dance was specially dedicate to one special person at this school which is… Kim Hayeon… *smile*" as soon as they heard that name being mention all of them were jealous and make hayeon to stand up.

A lot of question being throw at me and I just smile at them answering one question they wanted to know so badly. "arasseo arasseo~ nae… as you all know.. I am Haeyeon older sister *smile*" hayeon was now standing in the middle of the crowd blushing at me. "hayeon na! are proud whit unnie?!" I ask her excitedly. She nodded her head and smile at me whit a blush. I giggle at it and ask her to seat back.

"that's all for now. Thank you for this opportunity and I hope we can make more performance in the future. Khamsamnida!" I bow toward them and head back to the back stage earing a cheer from all my member and Tiffany.

"unnie! that was great!" all of them said it. I just smile and hug them. "anni~ it was nothing. what's matter is… you guys…" all of them quite when I began to talk about them which I pretend to make a moody face. I smirk a little when they began to lowered their head.

"did great on the performance just now~ no mistake…" I finish my word. All of them look at me and cheer. "yeayy! no punishment! ukyaaa!" exclaimed yoona. I just laugh at them and began to head back toward our school whit a sourvinior the school gave us.

Sooyoung Pov

We are now on the changing room preparing ourself for the next class. Although we actually can be excuess from class today because of our outside performance we decide to continue whit the class sice the school exam is just around the corner and it was taeyeon order for us not to leave school after we finish the performance. After changing, I quickly walk toward the door but then someone call for me.

"sooyoung ah~ are you still there?" I froze on my feet when I heard that voice. I slowly turn around and answer her. "n-nae!" "urm~ can you help me whit something?" she ask me. "sure… what is it?" "can you just please come here so that we stop from shouting at each other?" I giggle a little and walk toward where she is. But then stop when I realize that we are the only one in this locker now.

"yah~ what's taking you so long to walk here?" "ah! nae nae…" I walk again and when I arrived I saw that she was now only in her bra whit the school jacket covering her front mound. My face quickly gotten red and I can feel it was buring. "paili~ come here…" I gulp down my saliva and slowly walk toward her awkwardly "w-what i-i-is it?" I say to her trying my best NOT to look at those cleavage.

"well erm.. err.." I tilt my head "what's wrong?" she move back away from her locker and pointing at something "c-can you r-remove that thing from my shirt?" she ask me. I blink my eye's and take a look inside the locker. I was surprise when I saw there's a lizard was actually ontop on her shirt now looking at me. I look back at her and smirk a little when I saw how discuss she was when she look at it.

"are you afraid of this?" I ask her, she nodded her head furiously but dint say anything. "I thought that you dint afraid of this kindda thing. Why lizard?" she gulp down her saliva and shake her head. "I don't wanna talk about it. Just remove it so I can put back my shirt *blush*" I chuckle at her. "arasso. but wae I dint hear any of your screaming?" "because I don't scream" I look at her whit a weird face "right…" she rolled her eye's "just remove that thing sooyoungie! I don't want to stay like this forever~"

"haha, arasso arasso~" I hold onto the shirt end and grab it out from the locker to get rid of the small sticky and cold thing.

"there.. all gone" I said.

But when I do that, I dint relize that thing was actually throws away in the air and laded ontop on sunny's bare shoulder. She looks at her shoulder and look at that cold thing was looking back at her. My eye's widen and so does she.

"aaaaaaaaaaaa!" she scream loudly and began to run away all around the locker whitout actually touching the lizard and just running around throwing away her school jacket, making her running around only in her bra.

"sunny a!" "get that thing of me! of meeee! eew eew eww! sooyoung a!" I chase her around just in time and swip it away from her shoulder, but when I did that my feet suddenly got trip and I crush my body toward her and landed onto the floor, just before our body landed, I switch our position so that I was being the one who hit the ground.

"ouwh!" I groan. I can feel a slight pain from my back and a heavy pressure ontop of me. When we both open our eye's I was actually staring at her and same goes for her.

She got her hand both ontop of my chest and mine was around her waist hugging her. When I travel down my eyes a bit lower I can see her fully shown cleavage expose for my eyes. My eye's widen and I can't even think straight right now, we both look at each other whitout saying anything.

_'heart! please stop beating so fast you're making me goes crazy! but.. just look at her… I really loves her… why I can't say it..'_

Suddenly the previous lizard pass above my head on the floor making her freak out looking at it.

"aah!" she quickly move away from me backing away from the lizard landed her back against the locker while covering her top whit her hand. I get up on my feet and quickly kick away the lizard. "it's gone now.." I look at her and smirk. "not screaming eh?" she look away embarrsed whit my word. "S-shut up!" she was blushing right now "aww~ hahaha!" I laugh at her and go get her shirt that was laying on the groun along whit her school jacket.

"here.." I gave it to her. She hesitantly took it "It's gone~ nothing to be afraid of, aegoo~" she pouts at me and took the shirt. When she put on her cloth I decide to leave.

_'that's right sooyoung, be a coward. forever! go back to class and erase those image you saw just now'_

"wait, were are you going?" she ask me making me stop in my track. I turn around just to find her half way through her shirt buttoning it whit a shaky hand. "to class?" she shake her head "andwae, stay. not until I finish putting on my cloth. w-what if it's come back to me. *shake her head* I don't want that to happen again" I smile at her and took the near seat in the middle of the locket.

_'why are you touturing me like this…'_

"arasso… make it quick or it will come back to you~~ *smirk*" she turn around and glare at me "yah! aish~" I chukle at it. When I look at her she was shaking badly. "want me to do it instead? we're actually late now you know~" she look back a little "are you crazy? no!" I was slightly taken aback but suddenly I got the bravery to say the next word.

"we're gonna be late, and you're shaking terebly. Just let me do it!~" I stand up and tug her shirt toward me and I quickly do the button for her. She just look up at me whit a blushing face mix whit confuse.

_'not good… this things~ making me fall for her even more… what am I doing.. what are you doing sooyoung?'_

After I do the last button I just stare at it. I move back and took her jacket putting it for her like a mother dressing up her child. She just remain silent agreeing whit everything I do.

_'why I feel this things is hurting me? I do this.. I do this because I love her… but why can't she see me like how I see her? am I just her… protector? just her friend?'_

I straighten up her jacket and stare at it whit so much love until I can feel my eyes stingy. "sooyoung.. what are you doing?" she ask me.

_'don't be a coward sooyoung! it's now or never. You have to do this!'_

"sunny.." I began my word but I still dint look at her. I keep my hands busy playing whit her jacket "the truth is.. what do you think of me?" I say to her. She dint say anything when I just looking down not letting her looking at me.

"you.. I see you… a-as my friend. o-of course. why do you ask?"

I can feel my heart shattered into pieces when I heard she say that. and my eyes where now filled whit warm water. I loose hope. but… I just have to let her know. I wont regreat it. I wont.

"friend?" I let out a sympatic laugh for myself and try my best to hold back my tears. "n-nae.. f-friend" I bit my lips and try to smile. "you know what… to me… you are more than a friend, more.. my feeling are more than just a normal friend toward you s-sunny a. Normal friend wouldn't feel this kind of feelings toward her other friend. but… mine.. it's completely different"

when I said that, my tears fall down onto the floor. I look at her and she was also seems to be sad at me. I look at her right into the eyes and still holding onto her jacket.

"tell me.. if I am your friend. Should I let my feeling taking over me and make me a selfish person? should i?" she just remain silent but still looking at me.

"miahne.. for being such a bad friend. I wasn't honest whit you. but i… I don't think, I can do this anymore. The more I keep it. the more it hurt" I let go of her jacket and hold onto her hand.

"i…." I look away as if trying to regain my strength and look back at her whit my flowing tears across my cheek.

This time, I look at her straight into her eyes whit a bitter smile "I love you"

Her reaction was as what I expected it to be.

Shock

_'she's rejecting me. she don't love me. she hate's me now for liking her. a girl. I'm so stupid for liking her and ruining this friendship. but, I'm not regreat saying it to her…. never…'_

I look back down and shakingly let go of her hand. Whit that, I grab my bag and walk away from the locker room whit my heart breaking into pieces crying it out loud inside…

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

This week went pass really quickly. Since today was Saturday I was thinking about to ask tiffany's out. It's been quite some time since we had our last REAL date. I sat myself comfily on the bed and took out my phone which stated it's now 9am in the morning.

I tap on my speed dial and tiffany's name appeared on the screen when it's now began to ringing.

On phone

Tiff: yeobeoseyo? taetae!

I smirk a little at the squiling tiffany.

Tae: nae, tippani annyeong *smile*

Tiff: aw~ why are up so early?

Tae: um.. because~ I wanna ask you out on a date?

Tiff: jinja!?

Tae: nae~ jinja! hehe, so.. I'll come and pick you up around 12 sharp ara?

Tiff: yeay! a date! arasseo. I'll wait then, hehe.. wait, where are we going?

Tae: um.. it's a secret~

Tiff: aww~ tae.. why is it always a secret. tell me~ I want to make sure what I wear is suitable whit the place we going to go..

Tae: aegoo~ just wear anything. you look good in everything you wear you know~ *grin*

it was silent for a while but then she speak, as if she was thinking for a while back then.

Tiff: are you trying to pursue me so that you don't have to tell me where are we going?

Tae: anni~ aii.. tippani.. just wear anything.. trust me~

Tiff: fine.. if my cloths not suitable, I'm sooo~ blaming you

Tae: hahaha~ arayo(I know) now, I'll be going now. umma want me to help her planting some new flower..

Tiff: *smile* um.. arasseo~ bye~ see you later tae. and! I miss you!

Tae: *giggles* I miss you too~ muah! saranghae!

Tiff: ish.. don't be cheesy in the morning tae *giggle* nado.. bye~

Tae: well, I'm not trying to be one.. hehe. arasseo. byee~

I heard her giggles for the last time before she ends the call. I smile looking at her photo as my wallpaper and slide back my phone inside my back pocket as I slip off myself from the bed and head straight toward downstairs.

"umma, you need some help?"

I ask her as I bend myself lower to see her work. "ahh~ good timing taenggo. help umma digging this soil out.. paili.. it's getting hotter soon.." I nodded my head and began to take over digging out the soil to plant some new flowers in this small garden.

Time went by just like that and I rest myself ontop of the balcony where the door meet's the garden are. Sweats can be seen everywhere on my face now. Suddenly my phone ring's and I took it out to see who's the caller id was.

_'unkown number'_

I raised one of my eyebrow and decide to answer it.

"nae..yeoboseyo?"

when the person on the other line began to spoke and introduce their self, my eye's widen and my jaw open a little.

"so, are you free this afternoon? I thought that.. you know~ have some coffe? or… lunch?" I gulp down my saliva and think.

_'I have to accept this offer… but what about tiffany? I've promise her to take her out on a date today.. but.. this person~ aegoo!'_

"taeyeon? you still there?" I snap back into reality and answer the caller. "ah, nae nae.. I'm still here. urm.. okay, where we going to meet?"

_'argh~ I'll explain to her later.. and I know she's so not going to be happy about it..'_

"jinja?! yes! no! i-I-I mean, okay then.. Iet's meet up at the SoSHicafe what do you think?"

"um~ sounds good to me, okay then. I'll meet you at 12 then. See you later.." "okay, bye" whit that I put down the phone onto my lap and stare at it. It was now 11am, I sigh a little.

_'she must've been prepared herself already.. *sigh*'_

I press on the speed dial once again and it's ringing. I can feel my heart beating fast when I waited for her to pick it up.

_'I'm so dead this time..'_

on phone

Tiff: hello, tae? are here to pick me up already?! but I haven't finish~ give me more time-

I took in a deep breath and speak cutting her word

Tae: tippani

Tiff: nae?

Tae: um… about today's date… i… erm.. you see.. i…

Tiff: what is it tae?

_'aish! just tell her you coward!'_

Tae: I have t-to cancel it..

it was silent for a while and I decide to speak again when I'm no longer hear her speking, only her slow breathing can be heard throughout the speaker.

Tae: miahne tippani… i-i.. have something coming up, and.. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. okay? please don't be mad at me..

Tiff: *sigh* anni, I'm not. just upsad. I understand tae..

Tae: *frown* miann~ it happen so sudden.. I have to attend it..

Tiff: it's okay.. we can go next time, um~ where are you going anyway?

I stop for a while and was thinking a good reason for this.

_'think fast taeyeon! aish!~ why there's nothing on my head now?'_

Tiff: tae? you still there?

Tae: ah, yea yea..

Tiff: so, where are you going?

Tae: i.. um.. going to…ermm~

Tiff: going to?~ just say it tae

Tae: a pet shop!

_'*SLAP!* what the! pet shop!? nice one taeyeon.. nice one..'_

Tiff: huH? a pet shop? why wanna go to a pet shop?

Tae: i-i.. ah! I was going whit hayeon, cus she really want a puppy for her upcoming birthday present.. yeah yeah, that's right. a puppy!

Tiff: a puppy? ow.. so you'll be going whit hayeon? um.. okay then. Family first.

Tae: pani a~ don't be like that..

Tiff: what tae.. just make it up to me

Tae: nae~ I will. and mian again~

Tiff: don't be. it's that all, I'm going to hung up

Tae: um.. nae.. I'll make it up to you later, okay?

Tiff: nae… bye..

Tae: bye.. I lo-

just when I was about to finish my sentence she hung up. I let out a loud sigh and lay back on the balcony.

_'ugh!~ she's really upsad whit me… *sigh* but, this is for the best'_

I look at the time and it was now 1130am, my eye's widen and quickly stand up.

"shit! better get ready now"

I rush of toward the bathroom in my room and took a quick bath ready to meet my date.

Tiffany Pov

I hung up the phone and lay back against the sofa whit a loud sigh. I look at my clothing and smile sadly to myself.

"taetae so mean.. choosing puppy and her little sister over me…" I mumble to myself. I look at my phone and it has taeyeon's face as the wallpaper.

"what am I thinking.. hayeon is her little sister that she care so much.. I can't be selfish and just have her to myself.. as much as I want to~ haeyeon is also important to her~ *sigh* tiffany.. just stop being all sad already"

I stare at her face on my phone yet again and smile. "make sure you made it up to me very well tae! or else I'm going to be so cold to you. hump! but wait.. I can never stay mad at this cute little dork! ahh~ I'm such a love struck person" I shake my head at my own silly word then suddenly my door bell rang.

I look at the door and walk toward it. When I open it Jessica and Kyrstal face showing infront of my eyes.

"Tiff! let's go shopping!"

"shopping?"

"yes! shopping! it's Saturday, and we both got nothing to do, and! it's been a while since we last go shop together. so! why not now? or you already had plan whit taeyeon?"

I shake my head and smile. true.. it's been a while now.

"no no.. I don't have plan.. okay then, since I already set. Let's go now, I'll go get my things"

"yeay! we're gonna gooo~ shopping!" say's Jessica.

"unnie~ not so loud.. aish…"

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

I was now heading inside the TTS shopping mall and was searching for SoshiCafe, I keep on glancing over my watch and saw it was now 12.10pm, I cursed inside my head for my own mistake and finally I found the café.

I rush down walking toward it and imidiatly search for the one I had a so called 'date' whit.

when I walk further inside this mostly everything is in pink! café I found him.

_'god, look at this café! so pink! I have to bring tiffany here some other time'_

"hey! taeyeon. here!" I look toward the voice and saw he is smiling at me. I show him a weak smile and slowly approached him.

"sorry I'm late" I say shortly to him whitout explain more. He smile at me whit his annoyingly looking smile. "oh, it's okay.. I just arrived too.. well, have a sit" I nodded my head and took my seat.

_'how I wish I was here whit tiffany right now, instead of this dumbass'_

"so.. urm.. let's order something, do you want to eat now?" I look at him and let out a small smile. "yea, sure.." he smile at me and wave at the waitress dressed in white and pink dress.

"let's order" he say. I nod my head again and starts ordering when the waitress was here.

"so, have you been feeling any better after being discharge from hospital taeng?" I lean back toward my chair and nodded my head.

"nae.. I am.. and I feel so much better than before, why you ask?" "o-ow.. urm, so you still not remember about anything?" I look at him and pretend to do a pout.

"anni~ it's really frustrating oppa~ I really want to know about my past.. I hate seeing tippani being hurt by me.. REALLY HATE~ because of my memory lost, she's suffer a lot.." he smile at me widely and nodded his head as if satisfy whit something.

_'huh, so this is the reason why you ask me out huh Kangin? you just want to see rather I remember about you or not.. tsk! you are so dead now, just you wait and see! smile as much as you want you dumbass'_

"ahh~ I see..i feel sorry for you then taeng..i hope you'll get well soon" he said whit a smile. I furrow my eyebrow "if you feel sorry, wae are you smiling OPpa~" I reply him back whit emphasizing the end word. He shake his head and his expression change drasticly into a sad one which made me rolling my eye's silently.

"anni anni~ I'm not smiling, I really feels bad for you taenggo.." I force a smile and nodded my head. "it's okay. I'm fine now.." It was silent for a while and he talk.

"soo~ how's your relationship whit tiffany has been? did you guys breakup already?" I look at him and thinking.

_'the hell?! how dare he ask that question! is he still interested in me? are you surious? after what you done to me and you still not feeling bad about it just a litte?! fuck you'_

"ahh.. tippani? urm.. we're just fine, and.. we still together. it's so mean of you to say like that to me. We both still love each other and she really take good care of me since the day I got into that incident.." I say to him spilling the truth. What I was thinking was right, after I say those word. His face change drasticly from happy to seems like anger.

"oh, is that so" he answer me shortly. I smirk in secret. "naee~ she was such a lovely girl, and I'm really lucky to have her as my girlfriend.. no no. my wife~ hehe" I can see that he was now looking away from my happy face. "that's enough.. how bout we go somewhere else?" he suddenly said.

_'hah! got you.. I know there's a reason why you do that to me stupid oppa'_

"oh? why? don't you feel comfortable sitting here?" he shoke his head and look at me whit a worry smile. "anni.. I just want to walk around whit you. let's go to some shop in here. I want to buy something.." I nodded my head "oh, okay" whit that we head outside the café and I walk beside him.

"oppa! how's this look?" I show him a piece of t-shirt to him. "um.. it's too bright taenggo.. I don't like bright colour.." I fake a frown and put back the shirt. "ayy~ don't be sad.. give it to me, I'll buy it" I turn to him and smile "jinja?! hehe.. you look better in bright colour you know oppa" he blush at my compliment and took the shirt in his hand. "j-jeongmal yo? ah.. hehe, gomawo taenggo"

_'ewww eww ewww! you look even more discusting in those bright colour! only my pani suits in bright colour like that'_

"ah.. nae.."

we then proceed on buying stuff until he ask me something.

"urm.. taeng.." he ask me. I stop from looking at the new arrival dress and look at him. "nae?" he seems to be blushing a bit and it just made me feels more discuss whit his expression.

_'if it was tiffany who did that blushing expression, I might just kiss and eat her on the spot! ah~ I miss her already..'_

"a-are you really sure that you're in love whit her?" I furrow my eyebrow "her? you mean… tippani?" he nodded his head and move closer to me "nae.. tiffany.. don't you think, it's wrong to have that kind of relationship whit her? don't you even feel it's discusting when.. you kiss her? a girl… taeng.. please think about it…"

I try my best not to snap out and just him on the spot right now and calm myself down, not until I found out what is the real reason he do that to me.

"what do you mean oppa?~ I love her.. and she love's me back.. it doesn't matter.. rather it's the same sex or the opposite one, love.. is blind oppa, you can love anyone you like if you already fall for them. She is my first… and forever love… no one else. but her.."

he stare at me and I can see anger filled in his eye's. I smirk a little.

"yes, it is blind taeyeon… and it hurts.. when you love someone, they don't love you back" I tilt my head sideway

"what do you mean? are you telling me that you're inlove whit someone right now?"

he looks away and sigh a little. "nae.. I'm…" "well, why dint you tell her that you love her?" he look at me and it made me nervouse for some reason. "i…. will tell her soon.. very soon. don't worry"

_'what he mean by that? is he planning to confess to me? wait, is it really me the one that he love? it must be… but, if he love's me. then why he hit me! ugh! this is so confussing!~ urgghh'_

"ahh.. that's good to know oppa..urm, should we head to the other store now?" I say to him. he nodded his head and we head out from the store. Just when we walk out from the store, we bump into the unexpected someone looking back at me whit an angry expression on.

my eye's widen and my heart beating so fast right now

"t-t-tippani.."

next thing I know, I can feel my cheek being slap hard by her sending my face thrown to aside.

her eye's watery and it was now flowing freely down onto her cheek.

_'no… no! what have I done! this is not what I wanted!'_

Tiffany Pov

"jesss~~ enough whit the shop already.. my feet is so worn out now.. ugh~" I say complaining to her while she's still busy trying on the new piece of clothing along whit Kyrstal.

"come on tiff.. where's you shopping's spirits go? you usually so hyper in this kindda stuff when were out…" she complain's back to me. I frown at her and just hung my head low when I sit myself on one of the chair here.

_'that's because it was suppose to be my date whit taetae today. and I miss this dork already, ugh~ she better made it up to me VERRY well later on'_

"nothing jess.. just have your time, I just want to sit here.." a moment later we got out from the store and was about to go to other store when kyrstal suddenly say's something.

"oh? unnie, isn't that taeyeon unnie in that store?" she say pointing toward the newly open clothing store, upon hearing her name. I quickly look to where Kyrstal is pointing at making my eye's widen.

"huh? that is her… who is she whit tiff?" ask Jessica.

I don't know what to think now, when I saw how she frown and how she make her cute face trying to convine… that guy to buy the cloth. When he turn around, my heart hurt even more when I know it was KANGIN.

I feels betrayed by her right now, pain struck my heart really sharp right now and I can feel my eye's began to sting whit pain from seeing this sight before my eyes.

I just don't get it why she had to say those things to me. I though she would be whit hayeon! buying her a puppy! she even use her little sister just to meet up whit that guy!? how stupid can you be taeyon! she promise me she'll told me when she's gonna hang out whit him. but what now? what I get? a betray

_'she lied to me.. she LIED TO ME!'_

"tif.. you okay?" ask Jessica. I dint answer her but only storm out walking faster toward where taeyeon was now.

anger really took control of me now as I can feel my feet dragging me toward her really fast making both Jessica and hayeon chasing after me from behind.

I can see that they are going to exit the shop, I quicken my steps and manage to arrived just in time she turns around and head face to face whit me.

she was shock and even stuttering!

"t-t-tippani.."

I know I should hear her explaination. but, my anger just cant stop itself from boiling, raging to be let out, my hand seems to had it's own brain when it swing itself up in the air and hit my girlfriend left cheek.

*SLAP!*

I can feel my breathing increased now as I try to control it. I can see kanging standing behind him looking shock as well as taeyeon who had just being slap by me.

"YOU LIE TO ME!"

I yell to her whitout me noticing it. My tears fall on its own on my cheek now as anger took me, the salty water soon fading little by little and replace by anger.

"oh my god! tiff! control yourself! were in public~" say's Jessica that's just arrived and holding onto my hand which I yanked it away roughly.

"let go!" I say to her which she seems to be offended by it.

I look at taeyeon's face and it filled whit fear and guilt. But, I dint notice anything more as this stupid anger tooks me.

"i-i-I can explain, tippani listen-"

"WHAT!? listen to what! that you lie to me so that you can have a secret date whit HIM?!"

I don't know what's happening to me, but.. I cant seems to control myself anymore, the thought of her seeing this guy really eating me up. I'm so angry right now until I cant think straight. There's no tears falling on my cheek now.

"tippani! it's not what you think it is.. we just-"

"JUST WHAT?! out on a date? wwwow! dumbping me for him was so good tae, and you even using your little sister as an excuse was so brilliant… and it was all for HIM!"

I greeted my teeth when I saw how happy he was looking at us argueing.

"tippani! it's not like that! listen to me-"

"NO!"

I yelled at her when she's trying to hold onto me which I move back a little

suddenly kangin walk behind taeyeon and hug her trying to sooth her down. my eye's widen when he did that.

"shhh~ taeng, calm down. Let her stay mad, she's just angry.. let her be" taeyeon look at him whit a one kind look.

again, the sting in my eyes began to raised up again. I look back and forth between them and I had enough! it hurt my heart so much right now, and to even think that she was taking me out on a date today hurts me even more.

"have fun having your date whit HIM!"

I say to her and dash out from the scene running heading out from the shopping mall whit Jessica and Kyrstal following me from behind.

"tippani! wait! it's not what you think it is!"

Taeyeon Pov

_'damn it damn damn! this is not what I want! urghhhh! this is stupid!'_

I look at kangin who's still holding me whit a death glare.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGG! LET ME GO!" I yell to him suddenly whit my outburst and yank my body away from him which making him shock whit me.

_'because of this stupid bastard guy tiffany is now hurting! even more! and it's always because of him!'_

"i-I'm sorry" he say to me. I look at him angrily as he scratch his neck a little. "look, taeyeon I think you should-"

"I'm heading home now oppa, bye" I cut off his word and dash toward the parking area to go and find tiffany.

_'I have some explaining to do now.. I hope she forgive me. my cheek hurt! ouww… I'll handle this stupid f**king guy later'_

_..._

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

As soon as I arrived at tiffany's apartment I rush of going out from my car and run toward the lift. I've been trying to call for her for the past 15 - 20 minute already but she still not answering. I hope she dint try to do something.

_'she's whit Jessica right? Jessica wont let her do something stupid, I just know it. please tiffany..jebal…'_

I get into the lift and press the up button. Waiting impatiently for it to move's up.

Tiffany Pov

"Tiff.. are sure you okay?" ask Jessica who's sitting next to me. I look at her lifelessly and nodded my head slowly whitout saying anything.

"*sigh* come on tiff… don't be like that… you still haven't heard her explaination.. maybe.. she.. um…" I look at her and shake my head. "I just want to be alone jess.. please.." she gave me a weak smile and hug me.

"just listen to her first okay?~" I dint say anything but just sit there lifeless..

"I'll… be going now… make sure you dint do anything stupid tiff" "I wont" I answer her shortly. "good.. take care" she then stand up and look at me for the last time as I'm now lay myself onto the sofa.

Taeyeon Pov

I can see that Jessica was now exiting tiffany's apartment and she seems to be upsad about her bestfriend. I really felt all the guilt bulding up in me right now, I dint dare to face Jessica and just wait at the corner until she's finally out of sight.

I walk slowly toward the door and pull out my spare key to this apartment.

_'should I really do this? what if… no! I must tell her it was all a misunderstanding'_

I took in a deep breath and plung in the key and twist open the door reaveling the laying tiffany. She look at me whit a surprise face and quickly change into an angry face.

I close the door behind me and lock it. Stareing at the only person infront of me now.

"why are you here" she say to me whit a cold tone

I dint say anything and keeps on walking toward her slowly.. little by little.

"GO AWAY TAEYEON!"

I stop in my track hurt by what she just say. But then, I remember she doesn't really mean it. It was all because of her anger… that I lie to her… I keep on walking whit a serious face. She stand up and took one of the cusion ontop of the sofa and throw it at me right on the face.

" I SAY STAY AWAY!"

I squint my eyes when the pillow hit me but just shake it off and keeps on walking. She moves back when I was now near her and endup fall back down onto the sofa. Whit her now almost crying face looking up at me. I put both my hand onto each side of her and look deep into her eyes.

"miahne…"

"YOU LIE TO ME!"

"I'm sorry…."

"YOU'RE OUT WHIT HIM!"

"I'm really sorry…"

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"I wasn't…"

"YOU WERE SMILING! TO HIM! YOU LIAR LIAR LIAAAARRRR!"

She hit's me repeatly onto my shoulder, chest and even struggling to break free from me.

I lean myself down and hug her tightly which she trying her best to break free but it was useless as I'm the stronger one here. She began to start sobbing and I can feel her tears wetting my shirt.

"*sobs* why did you do that to me… why tae! it hurt! seeing you whit him! you shouldn't lie to me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" She yet again saying it over and over again when she was now only left holding onto the back of my shirt while crying on my shoulder.

I let go of her and cup both side of her cheek wiping away her tears..

it breaks my heart when I saw how sad and angry she was right now.

_'this is all my fault.. I should really told her! but.. if I told her.. she might..'_

"tippani.." I said. she looks at me whit her watery eyes and a frowning face. "why dint you tell me" she ask me again whit a shaking voice. I gulp down my saliva and was trying to reason her about it.

"i…."

"why dint you tell me tae?" again, she ask the same question.

"b-because.. i-i…"

"TELL ME!"

"i-I cant…"

After saying those words, she push me away when I let my guard down making me fall down onto the floor. She run away from me dashing toward her room and slam the door really hard making it echoing the whole house.

*DUMP!*

I get on my feet and run toward the door.

"tippani! open up! let me explain!"

"you dint explain anything tae! you liar! I hate youuu!" she yelled to me from behind the door.

I keep on knocking the door endlessly until I can feel my knuckle hurt by doing so.

"we dint do anything pani a!~ I just cant let you know what is the reason~ I cant.. I just cant! please open the door tippani!"

"NO!"

"open!"

" I SAY NO! TAEYON! GO AWAY FROM ME! YOU ARE A LIAR! CHEATER! AND I HATE LIARS!"

I can feel my heart sank whit her every word.. saying that she hates me, really making me discourage whit what ever I was going to do next to him. But.. If I dint do so, he might hurt us.. again.. and maybe, even more than before.

But, her word.. it's just like a niddle poking me right to the heart or maybe a knife stabing my heart over and over again whenever she say's that to me..

_'I'm a liar.. and she hate's me…'_

My eyes began to get watery as I lost my will to keep on knocking the door and fall down on my knee whit my hand place onto the door whit my head leaning onto it.

"tippani… I'm doing this for us… for us…" my tears now fall down freely on it's own down onto my cheek. It was silent from the inside as I keep myself from talking.

"jebal… miahneyo.. I dint meant to hurt you whit that scene~ I'm really sorry.. please.. open the door.."

"…"

"tippani… je..bal…"

"I don't want to talk to you right now tae.. just leave me alone"

Narator

"no…" it was again silent and her tears just running down onto her pinkish cheek.

on the other hand, tiffany was also leaning her head toward the door and bitting her lips trying to stop her sobs from the person from the next door hear it. She hold onto her chest and lower her head down.

_'it hurt…. it hurt so much taeyeon.. why you have to do this to me over and over again'_

_'I did this for us tiffany… please don't leave my side when I needed you the most now..'_

It has been past 3 hour now as they both dint say anything to each other when the last sentence by taeyeon was heard by tiffany. She get's up on her feet having the feeling that taeyeon might have left her when she hear a movement from the outside and the sound coming from her front door being closed.

instead of happy that taeyeon finally did leave her alone. She endup crying even more and burst out her sobbing that she hold in the whole time when suddenly her phone beeping showing there's an incoming message.

she yet again cried even more when it was from taeyeon.

_'from taetae tiffany, please listen to my heart.. I dint do this on purpose.. I did this for us pani a~ please forgive me whit everything I might do after this. I just want you to know that, no matter what happen. You're still the only one for me.. saranghae'_

she let the phone lay ontop of her chest where her heart were at, and cry again.

"I hate you for doing this to me taeyeon… *sobs sobs*"

Taeyeon was now walking lifelessly inside her house whit her now moody face and her swollen eyes heading toward the stairs when her mom calling for her.

"taenggo, you're back. Can you help umma whit dinner?" ask her mom. She stop from walking and just turn a little toward her mom so that she dint reveal her swollen eyes. "miahne umma.. i-I'm feeling a little bit tired.. I want to get some rest…"

it's true that she is really tired from crying herself out silently for 3 hour straight when she waited for tiffany to open up the door. But she dint. So she left because it was what she want, to let her be alone, it was hard for her to do soo, but that is what she want from that moment.

feeling all guilty and discourageon the same time really making her tired, exaushted.

"ah.. arasseo. go ahead. rest well, I'll call you out for dinner later on.."

She turn her head back to the front and start climbing up the stairs and into her room.

She flopped herself onto her bed whit and look to her left. An image of tiffany laying there smiling to her really making her heart hurt even more.

She reach out her hand toward the pillow that she used to lay on and bring it to herself hugging it close to her face. "miahne…" she mumble the word letting out her tears yet again, now wetting the pillow.

_'oh god.. please make me strong.. I must do this very quick so we're not suffering like this anymore.. jebal..'_

Just when she was about to close her eye's, her phone suddenly rang making her jolt up a little shock by the sudden sound. She reach out for the phone and look at it. Her heart raging whit anger, hatred discust.. everything when she see who's the person who send her those message.

as much as she don't want to read it, but she has too. When she began to read it, it just burning her anger even more.

_from kangin hey taenggo.. how's things turn out to be? hey~ don't be so upsad okay? you know oppa always here for you. um~ how bout we go out on a dinner tomorrow, what do you say? I'll make you happy…_

She throw her phone onto the bed and scream her heart out whit covering her face onto the pillow.

"arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

she hits the bed over and over again trying to realased her tention by doing so.

"why! just whyyyyy!"

she was breathing hard when her anger is still boiling inside. She pick up her phone again and read the message over again. She greeted her teeth and took in a deep breath.

She began to tiping the word into the message and send reply. She flop herself onto the bed again and put one of her arms onto her head covering her eyes.

Tae Kangin sounds good oppa. and don't worry gwenchana. I'll see you tomorrow

soon afterward she received a reply.

Kangin tae I'm glad to hear that, looking forward for tomorrow. I have a surprise for you. ^^

she just throw her phone onto the ground and frustratedly roll over the bed.

*BEEP*

"what does he want now!" she take one of the pillow and put it onto her ear ignoring the call and message when she began to fall asleep.

tiffany let her phone down onto her lap and a drop of tears can be seen drip ontop of the phone screen.

_'she wont pick up…'_

and again, she endup crying her heart out once more..


	23. Chapter 23

Tomorrow finally came as Taeyeon lazily wake up at 1030 am in the morning making her groaning from how fluffy she felt her eye's were. She walk out from her bed went straight into the bathroom. She wash her face and brush her teeth when she saw her face she laugh out a phatetic laugh.

"look at yourself.." she sigh heavily and keeps on doing her morning routine. Since today Sunday and she has a meet up whit Kangin. She sigh again but this time more heavier than before. After finish taking her bath, she walks out from the bathroom and put some cloths on. She just wear a simple black top whit a grey jacket covering it and jeans.

Again she check herself in the mirror and put on a light makeup to cover her swollen eye's due to cry last night. Afterward she went toward her bed and pick up the phone, when she open's it, her eye's widen.

_'3 missed call from my 3 pani'_

"what the f***! s-s-she called me!?" she quickly felt regreat from not answer her wife's call and landed herself onto the bed felt angry whit herself for not answering it. "she must've thought that I don't want to pick up and… ARGH! I'm so stupid!" she hit's the pillow repeatly letting her frustration out. She looks at the phone screen again whit a sadden expression.

"should I call her back? should I text her? argh! why am I acting like we are strenger?! just call her for god sake!" she stand up and sat on the edge of the bed then start to dial tiffany's number.

Her heart beating so fast right now nervouse that the receiver would've rejected the call and got angry whit her. But, she cant lie to herself that she missed her girlfriend so much right now.

The phone's keeps ringing but there's no one picking it up, she frown sadly and was about to end the call, but just when shes doing that, suddenly tiffany pick it up.

"…"

"yeoboseyo?" she began to talk when there's no ones talking. She looks at the screen and indeed it was still on.

_'she must be angry whit me'_

she gulp down her saliva and took in a deep breath.

"sorry for not answering your call last night. i-I was sleeping and d-dint notice that you call me. miahne…" it was still silent at the other end. She bit her lips nervously and keeps on talking.

"t-tippani… a-are you still angry whit me?" still.. no one talk. She frown at it "I'm sorry… tippani… jinja~ miahne.. I dint do all of this on purpose.. there's a reason in everything I've done. I just want you.. to stay on my side"

"…."

"you still not talking… fine… I understand. I just want to say… I'm… going somewhere today. and… I'm going to finish it today. please wait for me until i finish it. i… I'll come and see you, wait for me" whit that she hung up the phone and sigh heavily as she can feel another tears trickling down her cheek.

She look at the clock and it was now 1140 am, she wipe's away her tears and walk out from her room and down the stairs.

"umma, I'm going out whit a friend now" her mom then nodded and she took out her car key's and go toward where she promise to meet Kangin.

"See tiff… she really mean it when she say she was sorry~ and, she even say she's doing this for a reason. Not that she's cheating on you or something… god! please stop crying tiff~" say's Jessica who is now hugging tiffany that still crying on the sofa.

"I don't know jess~ it hurt me so much when I saw her whit that guy~ and it was the same guy when we were on the island were she lost her memory Jessie.. I'm just afraid that she have come to like him…" Jessica look at tiffany and pinch her cheek.

"are you really are my bestfriend? yaaah! I thought that you're way smarter than me tiff. aish~ taeyeon will never done that to you phabo yaa~ did she ever do that to you before? did she ever cheated on you before? well.. not. now, stop this nonesence and go find her! my goodness.. you both acted like a child, fighting over a simple things like that.." tiffany glares at her

"a simple thing? what if you see's Yuri whit someo onther guys or girls, what will you feel Jess? and she even having a good time whit them, you'll definatly feels the same thing as I do Jessica. Jealousy can be such a scary things sometime.. just look at what it does to me. I was so jealous when I saw her whit him. I know he was her childhood friend, but. I just cant bare myself to look at her whit someone else.. she meant everything to me"

Jessica smile looking at how her bestfriend talk about how she care and love for taeyeon. She then hug her again "I'm sorry… I dint know.. I guess I will react the same if I were you tiff" tiffany hits Jessica by the arms "yeah! you will act like me, and you can just see how angry Yuri was when she saw you having such a great time whit Kyu oppa back then remember?"

Jessica shiver when she remember about it. "yeeah…. I don't ever want to saw that side of Yuri ever again" they both end up laughing whit it.

"so? are you going to go and find her or not?" ask Jessica. Tiffany shake her head and lean her head onto the couch. "no.. I'm going to wait for her here. She say to wait for her didn't she? so, I'll wait. and I'm going to apologize for my stupidity and childishness…"

Jessica smile and kiss tiffany on her cheek. "that good to know tiff.. now, go get some shower and clean this house would ya! I wonder what kind of argument that you both had yesterday" tiffany show her merong and get up. "I guess I have to clean it" "then, I'll be going now. My seobang is waiting for me at my apartment, and tiff. fighting!" tiffany giggle a little and nodded her head. "nae, fighting" whit that, Jessica left the apartment leaving tiffany cleaning her house and take a bath.

"where are we going now oppa?" ask taeyeon who's cluless when kanging brought her away from seoul. "I thought we gonna eat our lunch at the café?" she continue again, Kangin just smile at her while he was now driving them to somewhere.

"I told you I have a surprise for you though~ so… we're gonna go to where it was.." taeyeon nodded her head unwillingly and look out the window.

_'today's weather is so great… if only I could spend it whit tiffany… and talk about creepy, where is he taking me! but, good thing he did. I'm so going to kill you now kangin'_

She then took out her phone and was typing something on it then send it. "who are you texting whit taeng?" ask kangin whit a suspicios tone on. Taeyeon rolled her eyes secretly

_'you don't have a right to even ask me that you bestard'_

She turn around to face Kangin who's on the driver seat and give out a fake smile "oh, It's Yuri oppa, my bestfriend…" he smile happily nodding his head. "ah.. gurae? arasseo.." tayeon look away and rolled her eyes again.

_'I miss tiffany….'_

Just then, her phone vibrate again earning a glance from Kanging. She just smile at him and read the message which made her heart flutter,happy,fills whit butterflies and excitedment. It was a message from tiffany.

Taetae~ I'm sorry for what I've done… earlier and yesterday. I just hope you will finish everything that you wanted to do and come home safely. I'll wait for you and I miss you. L

Tiffanytaeyeon

She read the message over and over again earning herself a grin that cant seem to be gone from her face, she was so happy until she cant contain it anymore and just smile widely at the screen. She then reply the message whit excitement forgetting the person next to her which actually looking at her whit a worry look.

_I'm sorry too.. I was stupid for not telling you earlier. I promise I'll come home safely and I miss you too.. wait, more! I miss you more pani a~ hehe. jinja, I really miss you right now~ __L__I'm going to finish things faster today and wait for me._

_p/s: I love you_

_taeyeontiffany_

After sendin the message, she cant stop smiling. an Image of tiffany smiling to her keeps on popping up infornt of her now making her like a love struck person but it was soon fade away by the rough voice besides her.

"taeng? gwenchana? who is it?" ask kangin in a slight angry tone. Taeyeon look away. "no one oppa, just drive" he then frown and keeps on driving them to where their destination.

Tiffany flopped herself onto the sofa when she finish reading the reply from taeyeon over and over again making her smiling like a mad person whit a grin plastered on her face. She keeps on rolling over the sofa because of how happy she was that they are not fighting anymore.

"I'm so stupid for even fighting whit her. I cant believe I'm that idiot, ahh~ I miss taetae…" she put down her phone and head back to finish cleaning up her apartment. "maybe.. we can eat dinner together tonight" she smile at her own idea and began to clean her apartment whit the grin that seems to be stuck on her face.

Afterward she left the apartment and go to buy some grocery for her dinner whit taeyeon.

"we're here!" say's kangin.

When taeyeon out from the car, kangin lead her toward the clift and show to her there's a table whit a big umbrealla standing in the middle of the flower field.

Her eyes widen in shock and she cupped her mouth whit her hand, she's doing so not because of how happy she was but, it shocked her because it's smilar whit what she done whit her dinner whit tiffany on the island before.

_'isnt this the same like what I've done to tiffany before? table in the middle of a pink flower field and… the decoration.. almost the same. what is this?! is he trying to pull a game whit me! this is so not funny!'_

"you like it?" he ask her whit a wide grin on. Taeyeon slowly look at him and she griteed her teeth tyring to act that she likes it. "n-nae…" he then smile happily and hold onto taeyeon's hand leading her toward the table. When he touch her hand, she dint feel anything. But when tiffany did it whit her. Her whole world become such a wonderfull place when she got to hold the hand of her love one.

Kaging pull her chair in a gentlemen way making taeyeon feels disscust whit it. She took her seat and kangin proceed taking his chair.

"when did you prepare this oppa?" she ask him when he finally settle himself. "mm.. someone helped me whit this, this mornig" taeyeon nodded her head. "let's eat then" he say.

"but, isn't it you wanted to tell me something?" ask taeyeon which made kanging blush imidiatly. She make a weird face to look away afraid that he spotted her looking at him whit a weird face. "h-how did you know?" he said stuttering. She shrug her shoulder "I just know"

"well… its true, there is something I wanted to tell you.." taeyeon look at him "what is it?" he stand up from his seat and kneel down making tayeon shock again.

_'why is this exactly the same whit what I did toward tiffany back in the island!'_

He clear his troat and began to talk making taeyeon nervouse of what he's gonna say. Not because of his word, but afraid that he might do something to her when she's going to make her move.

"t-taeyeon na.. i-I know that you just broke up w-whit tiffany.. but, I just cant hold my feelings for you anymore. from when we were little. I have always like you from the beginning. I have become a worthy man for you, a man that you can look up for, I work hard so that I can impressed you whit my successful life"

taeyeon look away not wanting to make any eye contact whit him. She feels uneasy whit this whole thing and that every word he says making she feels gosebumps all over her body.

"what I'm trying to say is… I love you taeyeon… and I want you to be mine. forver mine. will you aceept me to be your boyfriend?"

taeyeon moves back her attention to kanging and this time, it fills whit anger and hatred.

She stand up on her feet making kangin look up at her whit a surprise face on.

"are you crazy?"

"what?"

...

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"what?"

say's kangin who's shock whit what taeyeon just said. "I said, are you crazy?"

Kanging stand up on his feet looking at taeyeon confuse. "no… I'm not, what you trying to say taenggo?" taeyeon glare at him "you seriously saying that you love me and even think that I've broken up whit tiffany?"

Kanging furrow his eyebrow "I'm serious saying that I love you taeng.. why dint you believe me? and, aren't you over whit tiffany's already?" she corrsed both her arms looking at him

_' I can do this. this is it. let's end it. no one's going to hurt us anymore'_

"why are you doing this to me oppa?" ask her. Kanging looks at her again confuse. "what are you talking about taeyeon? doing what?"

"don't try to act like you don't know oppa. what was this all about? this setting, I did this to tiffany before on the island! no one have ever seen it except for butler jung"

his eyes widen and backing up a little. "you… y-you r-rember?" taeyeon was now filled whit anger. "yes! I remember. every.. single. thing. Oppa" she say whitin her greethed teeth.

"w-when?"

"*smirk* what? you think you can fool me whit your stupid act? its been a long time i knew it. and you dont have to know when"

Kangin was left speechless

"why oppa? shock?" she ask again. Kangin just stare at her dumbfounded,sweats can be seen on his forhead. He was shaking whit nervouseness knowing taeyeon remembered everything.

"i just want to ask you. Why did you do it?"

he again trying to act confuse toward taeyeon who is clearly loosing her patience every second now.

"why what taenggo?" he ask again trying to act like he don't know everything.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

taeyeon suddenly shout making him startle at it she walk closer and her expression shows that she was now loosing her patience.

"why did you hit me? you say that you love me, but you did you hit me! Because of YOU! *pointing at him* I have lost my memory! and because of you! tiffany and I suffering! you bestard!"

He was shock at first, but looking at this situation now, he suddenly look at taeyeon whit a serious face on which making taeyeon surprise whit his sudden change of attitude.

"you want to know why?" he ask whit his serious face.

"WHY!" reply the angry taeyeon

"I did it for us"

Taeyeon look at him whit a weird expression, her eye's widen and filled whit discuss.

"what?"

kagin walk closer to her whit a serious face on.

"you heard me, i said.. I did it for us taeyeon. US!"

taeyeon furrow her eyebrow now becoming afraid suddenly. She looks around and now she notnice that this place was a stranded place. No one else here, but them.

She try not to show that she's afraid and thinks about tiffany all of a sudden making her strong.

"there's no US oppa and never will!"

he suddenly become angry and grab both of taeyeons upper arms onto him making her startle at it. He stare into taeyeons eye

"There is US taeyon, from the beginning, there's always US! Not until that bitch come and took you away! fills your brain whit her presence and all! so~ thats why, I have to clear your once pure brain into a brand new one. that will soon fills whit me.. ME! NOT HER! dont you like it taeng?~ i did it for you?~"

taeyeon was now freaking out whit what he just said.

_'is he serious? why he do that?! he's really freaking me out right now. is he CRAZY or what?'_

"you're crazy! thinking that there's always us when it was actually NO US!"

he grab taeyeon arms even more now making her showing a painfull expression on her face.

"THERE'S ALWAYS US TAEYEON! WHY CANT YOU SEE ME LIKE HOW YOU SEE STUPID BITCH?! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCCHH! WHY CANT YOU SEE IT! I ADORE YOU FROM THE MOMENT WE FIRST MEET YEEEARS AGO! I EVEN STALK YOU TO KNOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND EVEN WORK HARD FOR YOU JUST TO MAKE OUR LIFE BETTER IN THE FUTURE! why cant you see it.. taeyeon. WHY CANT YOU SEE IT!"

Taeyeon was shock whit his word and how hard he hold her and shaking her contiously making her in pain, she was trembling whit fear but try as hard as she could to contain whit it.

_'he's the one who's always stalking me back then?! umma really got scared when he knew that someone actually always watching me from afar and even got a weird call to our house, but soon after that when umma decide to call the cops, he disappear. now~ it's him.. he.. HE'S CRAZY!'_

"so you're the one who stalk me?!"

"YES! I am! why cant you look at me differently! you're making me crazy taeyeon! you... whit your beautiful smile, small feature, your plum lips beautiful face.. your voice.. your silk hair.. white skin~ Taeyeon… I love you so much!~ please.. accept me~ leave that bitch for me.. let's be together~ okay? jebal taeyeon.. jeballll~"

Tayeon who still shock letting her guard down when he suddenly hug her tightly.

"NO! let me go! you freak!" taeyeon try to push him away but the endup getting tighter when she did that.

"NO taeyeon! don't go back to her! please I love you!~ I love you soo much! please! be whit me!" tayeon struggling whitin his embrace and finally she use all her strength to push him away making him fall down onto the floor.

He looks at taeyeon whit a hurtfull expression on while taeyeon fills whit discuss face.

"I will never be whit you! you crazy guy! you seriously think that I would ever love you after what you done to me?! you just metally sick for even wanting me to love you desperately! Love cant be push oppa! you cant push someone to love you! you sickco! you even stalk me when I was just an innocent little girl! how can you saw me like a women when I was still a girl? you seriously are crazy!"

Kangin then stare at her whit an agry face. "Yes I'm crazy! I'm crazy for you! I spend all my life loving you and working hard! but now, what I got! you love someone else! and it was a girl! I'm not letting you to be whit someone else again taeyeon, I'm gonna make you mine"

he then jumps up toward taeyeon and making them both landed on the flower field. He trys to open up all her cloths making taeyeon scream helplessly whit his strong arms holding onto her.

a tears began trickling down onto her cheek when he roughly roaming his hand onto taeyeons body. Just then, she remember about tiffany which make her crying even more.

_'come home safely…..'_

Whit that, she use her strength and sneak her knee down onto his lower region and kick it hard sending him fall sideway while holding it.

Taeyeon quickly stand up and knowing he might coming back after her.

"TAEYEON! COME BACK!" Just when she was about to runaway, she felt her shirt being pull behind sending her fall backward.

"it looks like I'm not going to take you easily, but. I'm going to do something that will make you suffer…." he walk back toward the table and took something. It was a wooden swoard that he pull from under the table.

"I knew this would be come In handy, so I bring it along. *smirk* remember this taeyeon ah? let's meet whit your friend again…i'm going to clear your dirty brain that filled whit that stupid witch" Taeyeon who was frighten to death. she cant seems to be moving her body, but the thought of tiffany really making her calm.

"yaaah!" when he swung the swoard toward her from the side aiming her back head, taeyeon dogth it and quickly stand up punching him.

"NO ONE CALL MY TIPPANI A BITCH! YOU- *punch* CRAZY! *punch* BESTARD! *kick*"

She kick him hard in the middle making he loose his grip on the swoard. He fall down kneeling onto the flower holding onto his precious thing. Taeyeon was breathing hard and quickly picking up the wooden swoard.

She looks at him from the top and was now letting all her anger out

"YOU'RE SUCH A CRAZY GUY! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED MY FRIEND! YOU DISCUSS ME! YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU BESTARD! DON'T YOU EVER CALL TIFFANY'S A BITCH EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE!"

She then raised up her hand up in the air whit the sword in her hand ready to swing it toward kangin who is now kneeling down helplessly whit his face was now covered whit blood.

Just when she was about to hit him someone shouting at her.

"NO TAEYEON! STOOPP!"

...

* * *

Taeyeon dint even care about who ever it was shouting toward her because inside her, there were a flame that was still burning furiously for the guy that was now kneeling sideway on the field now. Whitout hesitant she began to raisd the swoard again aiming him.

"NOO! HE HURT ME AND TIFFANY! I WONT FORGIVE HIM!"

Afterward she swing the swoard whit full force, in a second it hit the helpless guy head from the back earning a loud painfull sound from him.

"THAT'S FOR TIFFANY!" she shout toward kanging. She don't know what has gotten in to her but she cant seems to be stop herself right now. Her anger, all her pain, it was now being let out as if it was like a time bom, that was now the time to explode.

The guy that was shouting from the side began running toward the both of them in full speed when he saw that taeyeon began to aim him again, which clearly kangin was now groaning and coating whit blood all over his head.

Flash back

Back when taeyeon was going to meet kangin, she dial on someone's number and began to talk.

"nae, oppa. it's me"

on call

Kyu: ah, nae taenggo. Waeyo?

Tae: um.. oppa, there's something I wanted to tell you.

Kyu: um? jinja? what is it?

Tae: it's… oppa, can you track me down through my phone gps? I know your phone was the same model as me right?

Kyu: yea… why should I trace you down? just tell me where you are

Tae: anni.. oppa, I just have the feeling that I'm not going to be near town. So, I'll tell you when to trace me down.

Kyu: taenggo.. you're acting weird. Is there something wrong? you're making me worried

Tae: oppa~ trust me. I might need you when the time come

Kyu: what time? ayy~ taenggo.. stop joking! you're making me super worried now and, I'm at the airport now. I'm not sure if I can come

Tae: but… oppa.. jebal..

Kyu: mmm~ arasseo2, I might have to cancel my flight the. Tell me when okay?

Tae: *smile* gomawo kyu oppa~

Kyu: nae~ be carefull okay?

Tae: nae.. bye

Kyu: bye

call end

afterward, she began to park her car when she was now arrived at the shopping mall where she meets kangin.

When they meet, like she predict, kangin took her to somewhere else using his car. That is when the awkward silent began.

Taeyeon try to get a hint where they are going to, but he keeps on telling her it was a surprise. Then she decide it was now use for her to keeps on asking him since he wont telling her. She took out her phone and began to type the message to Kyujung.

_'Taeyeonkyujung: oppa, you can track me down now. and, please come imidiatly to where I was about arasseo? gomawo oppa.'_

Suddenly kangin notice that taeyeon was texting someone and it made him feel uneasy about it, thinking that she might have texted tiffany.

"who are you texting whit taeng?"

taeyeon who is calm and yet annoyed whit him just simply lie to him.

"oh, It's Yuri oppa, my bestfriend…"

good thing he believe her and smile.

"ah.. gurae? arasseo.."

whit that, they going to where kangin have prepared the surprise lunch for her.

"O? it's from taeyeon" kyujung open the message and read it. He furrow his eyebrow feeling something bad might happen. Whitout replying to it, he imidiatly track taeyeon through his phone and call back her grandma driver to pick him back and go straight toward where she was.

When he arrived he saw that taeyeon was now holding something up in her hand and was about to hit someone that he saw as a guy kneeling on the ground. His eyes widen and he don't know what might happen and he began to shout, but to his dismay, taeyeon ignore him and she hit the guy whit full force making him fall down.

His eyes widen couldn't belive that taeyeon just did that, he began to run toward where she was trying to stop his precious little sister.

Flash back end

"NO! TAENG! NOOO! STOPP!"

"AND THIS! IS FOR MEEEE!"

Again whit full force she began to swing it again but this time manage to be stop by the guy that was just arrived.

"OPPA LET ME GO!"

He hug taeyeon tightly and throw away the wooden swoard.

"taeyeon! wake up! that's enough!"

she began to struggle against kyujung embrace trying to free herself. "No! NOO! he don't deserve to live! he don't deserve to breath! I hate him so MUCH! for hurting tippani! I HATE HIM! LET ME KILL HIMMM! LET ME GO!"

_'who made her like this? what happen to her! why was she hitting that guy like that! what did he do to my little sister? taeyeon snap out of it! - kyu'_

Kyujung was shock and shake taeyeon body whit force facing him.

"TAENGGO! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Taeyeon imidiatly snap back into reality breathing so hard now looking straight into kyujung eyes. Suddenly she look at the unmove kangin on the ground making her shaking furiously, she looks at her hand and there were a coat of blood piercing onto it.

"o-o-op-opaa" she manage to say in between her trembling voice. He looks at taeyeons face and it was different. "what happen to you?" ask him. Suddenly taeyeon looks back toward kangin laying on the ground and it makes her heart raging whit anger once again.

"he deserve it" she say whit her most cold tone ever. Kyujung shock looking at the body laying on the ground and imidiatly kneel down carrying kangin onto his lap.

"oh my god! Taeng! this is kangin! what have you done to him!"

_'why is he still defending that ass hole!?_

She stand still looking at them whit imotionless face.

"Oppa, he's the one who hit me back at the island" she say whit monotuse tone. Kyujung was shock knowing it was his bestfriend who hit his precious little sister.

"w-what?! no… no, you're lieing" say's kyujung. Taeyeon then snap back into anger and began yelling

"ARE YOU STILL TAKING HIS SIDE AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME OPPA!? HE MAKE'S ME LOOSE MY MEMORY! HE MAKE ME SUFFER FROM NOT REMEMBERING WHO TIFFANY WAS! HOW CAN YOU STILL SAYING I'M LIEING AND BELIEVE HIM OVER YOUR OWN SISTER!"

_'how can he not believe in his own little sister! this is to much!'_

Kyujung left speechless after hearing what taeyeon just said, he just stare at the losscontious kanging covered whit blood.

"T-Tanggo.. i.."

"ENOUGH! Think what you want to think oppa, if I dint manage to fight him back. I could have been loose my memory for the second time! I'm going home"

Whit that taeyeon walk back toward where her grandma driver was. She stare at him. "give me a ride home" she say. "b-but ms Kim, what about young master kyu.." she stare again and kick the car tire.

"I SAID GIVE ME A RIDE HOME!"

just when they was about to began the argument, Kyujung appear from the back carrying kangin. "Yuu, open the door. give her a ride back home" taeyeon quickly look at him who is now taking care of kangin. "but young master kyu, you have to go back to the airport.." "no, I'll go back tomorrow. now, just take my little sister back home, I'll take care of kangin"

The driver nod his head and open the car door for taeyeon. Before she enter it, she look back at Kyujung for the last time and there was tears in her eyes. Kyujung look at her and he feels sorry for it. "take care taeng.." she ignores him and enter the car.

The driver drove them off from the area in silence while taeyeon looks back at kyujung whit broken heart.

_'I cant believe he still took his friend side after he knew that kangin was the one who hits me, oppa. I hate you'_

Whit that the driver send taeyeon back to the shopping mall for her to get back her car.

"thanks for the ride" say's taeyeon bowing to the driver and leaves him. She then walk toward where her car was and took out the car key whit her hand that was covered whit blood. She just ignore it and drove out from the area going staright toward tiffany's apartment.

...

* * *

**Taeyeon Pov**

After the long tired day, taeyeon drove her car all the way from the shopping mall straight to where tiffany's apartment were. While driving, she can feel that her hand were shaking and her whole body seems to be weak, she cant help herself from not thinking about why Kyujung that still taking Kangin side after what he did to her.

She frustratedly hit the staringwheel and clench her teeth.

"why dint you trust me oppa! ugh!"

whitout she notice it, her tears began to lingering in her eyes, she try her best not to cry over that thing and a moment later she arrived at tiffany's apartment.

she parked the car and goes up using the elevator. It was now 5.30pm when she was now standing infront of tiffanys door. She knocks on the door a few times and her heart began to beat faster again. The thought of tiffanys greeting her really makes her feels happy, sad, loveable and more.

The moment the door open she was greeted by the eye-smile that she adore so much wich makes her heart flutter everytime she see's it.

"tippani…"

I say to her, She smile brightly at me but then when she scan through out my entire look, her smile fade away looking at how messy I am right now.

"tae.. w-what happen to you?" I dint say anything but just stare at her. Her eyes travel to my hand that was covered whit blood making her eyes widen.

"w-why… is your hand bleeding?! did you involve in a fight?! your cloth is messy! your hair your face! tae what wron-" I dint let her finish her word but just to lean forward and capture her lips which she respond the moment I start to move my lips against hers.

_'ahh.. I miss this' _

I push her going inside the house and shut the door. The kiss was getting more and more passionate when I began to push her down onto the sofa and nibble her bottom lips.

"mm~ wait.. tae.." she then broke the kiss and cupped my face looking straight into my eyes, when she does that, I can feel her gaze were filled whit so much love and passion that she had for me. Her eyes were searching for me as if trying to see whats been bothering me which made my heart broke down to cry knowing how I was being loved by her.

"tae… what's wrong.."

she ask me in a motherly tone. I cant contain myself any longer and broke down crying, I hug her tightly and cry on her shoulder. I dint say anything but just cry. She bit her lips and hug me back whitout saying a word but just caressing my back lovingly whispering comfortable word to me.

"*snif* I miss you…"

I manage to say in between the sobs. I can feel that she was now smiling at my word and nodded her head.

"I miss you too.."

Afterward, there's only silent invade us. I love this feeling… the feeling that I can relay on her when I needed her the most, the feeling of how I can feel her love when I feel down, the feeling of being loved so much makes you feel that you're in cloud nine.

_'I'm so glad I have her in my arms.. I don't know what's gotten into me but the thought of what just happen a while ago really makes me shiver and freak out when I think about it again, I cant believe that kangin did that to me when I was still in my youngest age, stalking me..and even trying to make me forget about tiffany just to make me thinking about him. What happen to him until he become like that? he definatly needs help. but.. kyu oppa.. '_

A moment later I broke the hug and sat up next to her on the couch. She looks at me and smile warmly.. as if we both never got into a fight before.

_'what ever it is… I'm so lucky to have this girl besides me.. oh god.. I love her so much..'_

"you want to tell me about it?" she ask me again. I breath in for a second and let out a smile, I hold onto her hand and caressed it while I still looking into her eyes.

"tippani… it's… over" I say to her. She seems to be confuse and hurt on the same time. "what over?" she ask again, I lean forward and hug her on the waist letting my head rested on her chest. "no one will come in between us ever again…" "what do you mean tae?" "kangin… he was the one who hit me back when we were in the island"

She was shock knowing it and push me to look at my eyes. "what!? you serious?" I nodded my head and rolled my eyes. "what? you don't believe me like what kyu oppa did?" she furrow her eyebrow looking at me weirdly. "kyu oppa? why must I not believe you~ but wait, tell me where exactly did you go today? I'm confuse"

_'tippani will always believe me, unlike someone.. *sigh*'_

I sigh a little and lean back toward her lap hugging her waist. "shiro…" I say to her whit my agyo voice. She giggle's a little and caressing my cheek. "wae you act like this~" "because I miss you.." I say to her whit my sheepish smile and snuggle my head more deeper onto her stomach inhaling her scent. "mmm~ I miss your scent~"

"*giggles* tae~ stop it.. tell me what happen~" I look up at her and pout. "can we talk about it later?~ I'm tired and I miss you… jebal?" she yet again smile at me and lean down kissing my cheek. "arasseo, but.. go shower first, just look at you all messy and.. MY GOD! your hand is covered whit blood! now my shirt has a blood stain.. *frowning* why your hand covered whit blood tae? did you kill someone?! oh my god!"

I giggle at her and fake by thinking something. "mmm~ I don't know, depend on how the people in hospital treat him. haha! *smirk*" she then hits me on my arms "yah, what's that suppose to mean? who is it that you fight whit tae? you're making me worried.. don't tell me it's kyu oppa?!" I look at her and pinch her cheek. "ayy~ *giggle* anni.. but, like I told you~ we'll talk about it later. ok?" she frown a little but manage to smile at me.

"fine.." I grin at her and snuggle back onto her embracing her waist even more closer toward my face "mmm~ I miss this!~" I say earning giggles from her. "stop it~ haha. go take a shower first tae, let me finish cooking dinner for us" "shiro!" "tae!~ go take a shower NOW!" I look at her and faking that I was somehow afraid of her. But seriously, hellfany was scary.

"*pout* fine… " "good! hehe"she beam me a smile and got up from the sofa, before she do so, I pull back her hand stopping her. "wae?" she ask me.

"I'm sorry.."

she dint say anything but just look at me.

"I'm…sorry for doing those thing to you.. I.. shouldn't have lie to you" I said truthfully. She suddenly smile pinching my cheek and start walking away.

"no more lieing next time tae, remember that"

she say on the way going to the kitchen. I smile widely and feel relieve.

"*grin* arasseoo!~"

I say half shouting to her. I happily get up from the sofa heading straight toward the bathroom taking the shower.

After the shower taeyeon dressed up simply using a big white t-shirt and dark chocolate shorts walking out from the bedroom and into the kitchen.

She sat herself ontop of the dining table looking at her girlfriend that is still cooking whit a smile on her face. She put one of her hand below her chin and cant help herself but to feel that she was the luckiest person in the entire world to have tiffany as her girlfriend.

When tiffany turn around to get the spatula she was startle whit taeyeon presence earning a chuckle from the latter. "miahne, did I scared you?" she say. Tiffany just smile shyly to her and steak out her tounge. "anni *merong* what are you doing sitting there? just go wait on the living room, watch some drama or something.."

Taeyeon then frown a little. "shiro.. I want to watch my wife's cooking dinner for me *grin* besides, you look incredibly beautiful when you do soo.. hehe" tiffany furrow her eyebrow a little and began to chuckle. "wae… do you hate me or something?" ask taeyeon. "anni anni~ haha, it's just that, I miss your cheesy word.." taeyeon laugh at it and just watch her wife's cooking.

"how long do I have to wait for you to come into my embrace pani a?~" tiffany looks back a little at her impatience girlfriend. "your embrace? I thought that you're hungry? *giggle* it shouldn't take long, just a few more minute then it's done. Besides, it's still to early for dinner don't you think?" ask tiffany. Taeyeon shrug her shoulder and smile.

"umm.. I don't mind eating dinner this early whit you, as long as I can hold you in my arms the whole night, I don't mind eating it now *smirk + grin*" tiffany yet again look at her cheesy girlfriend and began to laugh. "my goodness tae, why are you so cheesy today? haha. mm.. arasseo, chakaman. this will cooked for a few more minute"

"I don't know either, maybe because… I miss you?" tiffany rolled her eyes but cant help herself from not to smile on everything taeyeon said to her. "cheesy~" taeyeon grin upon hearing what her wife's reply and just stare at her from the back. From what we call just a normal stare it was now become something more than just a loving stare for taeyeon.

Tiffany was now humming taeyeon's fav song which is Merry-go-round happily while dancing a little swaying her well shaped body from side to side. Her gaze travelled up and down tiffanys back and uncontiously she lick her lips.

_'why did she always wear those super short shorts anyway? just look at those tight.. ugh.. I miss those.. my marshmallow~ aish.. stop it you byun! but.. aww man, she looks so damn hot! whit her in those apront, those shorts.. her super sexy leg, her husky voice. damn it Kim taeyeon! stop!'_

She shake her head and lightly slap her face a little. "tae what's wrong?" ask tiffany who is watching taeyeon when she was shaking her head and slapping her cheek lightly. Taeyeon look up at tiffany from the table and gulp down her saliva. "a-a-anni.. b-but, can you stop swaying your body t-to much?" she furrow her eyebrow but then getting what was taeyeon trying to say, and she smirk from the inside.

_'so she's been watching me this whole time~ no wonder I feel something weird from the back. *smirk* let's see how long you can hold it kim byuntae.. –tiff-'_

"what's wrong whit me dancing to the song? isn't it your fev song?" taeyeon shake her head "anni.. it's just, well. it's just.. ah.. forget it. just continue" tiffany was smiling from the inside and continue to cook. But as soon as she does, she began to sing again. But this time it was a different song.

"oh oh oh oh, taenggo saranghae~ *giggle* ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae~ *giggle*"

when she sing that song, she purposely shake her butt according to the song tone, taeyeon who saw everything cant help herself anymore but just to stand up and excuess herself.

_'andwae! don't do that! my god~ those marshamallow.. *gulp* stop stop!'_

"i-i-I'll go watch the tv's now, call me when it's done"

Tiffany saw taeyeon going toward the living room endup laughing to herself.

_'I cant believe she can control herself. haha! mmm~ I'm impressed tae.. -tiff-'_

"he's fine now, but..he's condition quite bad, I just hope you can prepare for the worse sir" say's the doctor. Kyujung nodded his head understand perfectly what the old man infront of him saying since he was a surgeon. "I understand" the doctor patted his back "I just hope that you can take it easily because.. he might-" "lost his memory. I know.." cut kyujung. The doctor once again nodded his head. "well, since you knew well, I might just excuess myself to do some other stuff. but.. are you by any chance a doctor as well?"

Kyujung force a smile and nodded his head. "nae.. I am. I'm currently working at the hospital in LA as a surgent" the old guy seemed impressed whit him and patted his back again. "mm, quite impressive. so, I'll leave you now. take care"

Kyujung sat himself on the chair that was placed on the hall, putting both his palm onto his face. "I just hope you're fine kangin… I don't want anything bad happen to you. But.. what have you done to taeyeon was unforgiveable, you.. you're my bestfriend. how could you do that to her.. oh god.. what am I doing, I'm hurting my precious taenggo.. but on the same time, I still want kangin to be fine."

Suddenly a warm liquid start to puring out from his eye.

"taenggo.. I'm sorry… what to do… I'm… i… I don't know how to face this…"

He broke down crying silently on the hall outside of kangin ward.

Kyujung has been bestfriend whit kangin ever since he came to the state years ago, because of Kangin, he can survive the American culture which he find so hard to deal whit. Because he was alone whit no friend and only have study book as his companion, kangin is always there for him.

He always help Kyujung whit everything he can. The two become best buddy and they even call themselves brother because of how close they were. But after this kind of incident happen, he got confuse and don't know what to do.

His friend that always been there for him but turn out to be the one who hit his precious cousin that he think as his own little sister. He was confuse and his feelings were mix whitin to broke his friendship whit kangin or to be on taeyeon side. If he take's kangin side, taeyeon will surely upset whit him, if he take taeyeon side, he will loose his one and only bestfriend.

He hit the chair frustratedly and ruffle his hair.

"OTTOHKEE!"

"Tae!~ dinner's ready~" say's tiffany from the kitchen. Taeyeon hurriedly running toward the kitchen and sat herself opposite from tiffany while eyeing all the food. "uwaahh! se-pe-ga-ti!" she squil like a little kid. Tiffany chuckle at her and shake her head. She took the Spaghetti onto taeyeon's plate and give it to her.

"it's spa~ghet~ti~ tae.. not, se-pe-ga-ti.. *chuckle*" taeyeon look at her and show her tounge. "still sound the same hee~" "up to you.. which drink do you want? milk? orange? strawberry? grape?" "MILK!" say's taeyeon. "milk?" say's tiffany. "nae milk!" "um.. are you sure? it will taste weird if you drink milk while eating it whit spaghetti.."

"nnwo it whont~" reply taeyeon who's her mouth was now filled whit the noodle. "don't talk whit your mouth full tae! fine, I'll go get it" tiffany rush toward the chiller to bring some milk, but she has forgetten that she was ran out of milk, instead she bring orange juice.

"miahne taeyeon na~ I forgot that I ran out of it.. have some orange juice instead" Taeyeon look up at tiffany who is now pouring down the orange juice onto her glass. Taeyeon swallow the noodle and speak.

"if that's soo, then let me have my milk later. I really miss it" tiffany who's hearing what she just said almost spill out the juice. "w-what!?" taeyeon smirk and twirling the noodle onto her fork.

"I said, let me have my milk later.. I really miss it" tiffany's angrily stare at her and her face become red instantly. "byuntaee! we're eating now and you can say those dirty thing now" taeyeon shrug her shoulder and beam a smile. "But I really want it.. milk~~~" tiffany giggle looking at how cute her girlfriend were and lean forward to pinch her cheek.

"why are you so cute even when you're on your byun mode? and! I cant produce milk tae! don't even think about it" taeyeon giggle at it and shove the noodle inside her mouth chewing it and swallowing it. "I don't really want the milk~ I just want to eat the thing that's producing the milk~ *grrrriiinnn*" tiffany took the empty box of orange juice and throw it toward taeyeon which she dodge it whit giggle. "stop it you byuntae!" "hahaha! miahne miahne~ hehehe" tiffany pouting and blushing like crazy now. "aww~ just look at how cute my wife's blushing now~ mmm~ kiyeopta!" tiffany hit the table whit the back of her fork staring at taeyeon whit her somehow cute glare.

Taeyeon shot up her hand onto the air acting all innocent. "I'll stop I'll stop~ heheee~ *grin*" she say whit her dorky grin. Tiffany twirl the noodle. "dork" she say and eats it.

"I'm your dork.."

"a byun one!"

"only for you~ *grin*"

"mm~ super dorky byuntae"

"that's me!"

tiffany annoyingly look at taeyeon but manage to smile when she saw how dorky her girlfriend were.

"I love my dork"

she say continue again.

"very much"

she finish her word earning an endless grin from the girl sitting opposite from her.

"and this dork, love's you back"

Tiffany look at her and their eyes meet.

"very much"

taeyeon finish her word.

They both smiling to each other and grinning like crazy.

"Dork"

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

Last night went well for the both of us and Taeyeon stay for the night. We both woke up this morning in each other embrace. I turn to my right and saw the sleeping taeyeon whit her baby face, I grin at it and touch her cheek caressing it whit the back of my hand. She move a little when she feels the contact on her face and move her face away from my reach.

I frown a little but this time I move my body a little ontop of her and stare at her face. I giggle a little and start to teased her again using my hair, I brush the tip of my hair onto her face which makes her groaning and her facial expression were so cute! making me just was to pinch her.

"mm~" again she move's her face away from me and dint bother to wake up. I put both my hand ontop of her chest staring at her lovingly.

Just then, I remember about what she told me last night wich makes me frown a little by it.

flash back

"tae~ are you going to tell me what happen or not?~" She turn to look at me and smile a little. We both sat on the sofa watching television when I decide to ask her that question. She sigh a little and finally speak up. "mm.. it's… mm… i…" I crossed both my arms looking at her.

"you're not ready to tell me?" she shakes her head and suddenly hug me landing her head ontop of my lap.

_'why is she so clingy today? but, what ever the reason is, I'm so happy that she show me this side of her. Because, she just way to cute to be ignore!'_

I caressed her hair and let her taking her time to tell me what is it.

"I was meeting whit kangin today" she start. I was taken a back a little and was about to get angry, but then she began to explain it again.

"he's the one who hits me back when we were in the island.." I dint say anything but just keep on caressing her hair comforting her whit my action which soon she was closing her eyes while still telling me what happen.

"He tought that I dint remember about what happen back then, I told him that I don't remember about everything but still keep my relationship whit you. He began to take advantage of my situation as if that he can make place for himself inside my heart by doing so. I think… when he found out that I was in a relationship whit you, he was mad and furious about it, because.. he told me that… he… has been in love whit me, ever since we were a kid"

I stop my action for a while and she re-open her eyes looking at me. I smile at her showing her that its okay to go on whit her story. She smile back and continue whit closing her eyes.

"Because he knows that he cant do anything about it, he decide to make me forget about everything so that he can make me thinking only about him. You know what, I was shock when he said that, he was the one who stalk me when we were a kid. it sends me shiver when I remember about it, because I was so angry about it, I endup beating him, since he was trying to r-r-rape me, and was going to hit me once again, not only that. He even called you a bitch! no one can call you like that. tha bestard i hope he's dead now. somhow"

my eyes widen shock hearing it. "what!? he's trying to rape you! tae, are you okay? he dint do anything right? right?" I say to her panicking, she chuckle at me and hug me even more. "nae~ gwenchana pani a~ at first I thought that I was going to die, but.. when I think about you, I just cant let him do that to me. that's why… I … defending myself, but endup almost killing him *mumble* which i hope he's dead for real"

I sigh in relieve that she was okay. "I'm glad that youre fine tae.. if there's something happen to you. I think.. I don't want live anymore" we both giggle at it.

"pani a~ I think.. he's crazy. because, he's overly obsessed whit me, *frown*"

"well.. who wouldn't be obssesed whit you tae? *chuckle*" she looks up at me and grin. "wae? are you obsessed whit me too?" I tilt my head and teasingly lifting one of my eyebrow.

"what if I really do obsessed whit you?"

she suddenly smirk.

"I don't mind if you obsessed whit me, because I know I'm too obsessed whit you pani a~ *smirk*" I playfully hit her arms and laugh. "yah, I know exactly what kind of obsessesion you have towards me tae! hump! byun!"

she laughs at my word and I cant help to laugh at it as well.

"but, why did you say kyu oppa did something? is he there whit you?" I ask her. She nodded her head and suddenly her face become gloomy.

"when I told him about what kangin did to me, he was shock at it. He even scold me and…" she pause a little and buried her face onto my stomach helding my waist closer to her.

"he choose him over me"

I look at her who is now burying her face onto me, and slowly smile. "tae..dont judge it too early, maybe.. he was confuse, kangin was his bestfriend. He might be not on your side now, but who knew, he might aswell choose you. It's hard to choose between friend and love.. that's why.. I think he's like that. Just wait… I think he will choose you once again. You are his fev little sister anyway.. hehe"

just when I finish my word, I dint feel any movement from her now word. I look down and saw that she has fall asleep while hugging my waist. I find it so cute! that she fall asleep like that. I grin looking at her calm face and lean down kissing her cheek.

"you must be tired.. *smile*" whit that I carried her back onto my bedroom silently. To my surprise, she was so light than I think she would. I wonder how she manage to carry me. I giggle to myself as I tug in the blanket onto her. My taetae sure are strong.. *smile*

end of flashback

I lean forward and blow a little air onto her ear while whispering "tae~ saranghae~" she flinch at the sudden hot breath and slightly open her eyes. "mm~ tippani~ *yawn*" I lean toward her cheek and took a quick peek at it and was about to get up, but then she held me tightly making me landed ontop of her once again.

"where's my morning kiss?" she ask me whit her usually dorky tone. I chuckle at it and lean again pecking her lips. "good morning tae~" I say to her after the quick peck. She reply back by doing the same thing that I did. "mm~ morning pani a~ hehe"

I slightly move my body up from her. "come on.. we have to get ready for school now.." she frown about it and hug my waist again. "shiiiirroooo~ let's stay on bed…" "taeee~ don't be like that.. we have an exam coming up next week remember?" she pouts her lips "I know~" "so~ get up and quickly take your shower, I'll prepare your cloths and some breakfast for us, okay?"

She smile at me kissing my cheek once again. "arasseo *grin*" I get up from the bed but only to be stop again by her holding onto my wrist. "take bath whit me?" she say using her unusually agyo voice. I giggle at her, as much as I wanted to, but I know as soon as we both entering the bathroom together, it will take more than 20 minute if we bath together. So I decide to refuse it.

"no tae~ we'll be late. Just take your shower fast, and I'll cook something" she again frown "but tippani…" "taetae.. if we both take the shower, who's gonna make you the breakfast?" whitout thinking more she answered "then we don't have to eat it *grin*" I shake my head and pull her out from the bed. "Taeeeeeee~" I began to whine at her. She get's up and take her towel. "arasseo2~ my wife don't want to take bath together whit me. I'm sooo upset!" she jokingly say to me and show me her merong.

I just shake my head giggling at her behavior and head toward the kitchen hurriedly prepared breakfast for us both.

Sooyoung's Pov

After the horrible confession I made toward sunny, we both suddenly become stranger around one another. I was so hurt by what she did to me and I know she don't even loves me. But I have to accept it because it was my fault for letting myself falling for her. The past 3 day's was like hell for me, suffering from crying alone in the night when usually I would spend hours talking whit her through phones until she said she was going to have her sleep.

But now, everything change.. it's not the same as before, whenever we both meet one another, I will just ignore her and she did the same to me. But, what hurts me the most is that, I regreat that I told her about my true feelings. just look at us now… I missed our friendship, I miss to laugh together whit her.. why is this so hard for me to handle.

I was stupid for letting my feeling coming in between our friendship. the result was horrible, and I'm miserable because of it.

As usual I walk toward school today whitout her walking whit me and entered the class, as I keep my poker face when I bump into her on the way entering my class. I glare at her and just took my sit. She seems to have something to say to me but no word escape from her mouth. deep inside I was frowning at it, at this! I'm hurting~ this hurt so badly.

She was whit her other friend laughing and talking normally as if nothing had happen in between us. If she really do think so, why cant she treat me as usual?! she used to be the first one to greet me whenever I enter the class. I bit my bottom lips trying to prevent myself from letting out a tears out from my eyes.

I'm tired of us like this. If she don't accept my heart, my love toward her. But please! don't ignore me! I cant take this pain whitout talking to her, whitout being there beside her.

I stand up from my seat hitting the table whit both my hand when they are now having too much onversation until it irritate me by just hearing their laughter. Maybe because I was jealous that I was not the reason behind those laughter.

quickly walk out from the class passing through their group whit watery eyes.

_'I cant take this!'_

Sunny Pov

When sooyoung suddenly walk out from the class after she hits the table, I was shock and hurt on the same time. But… what am I doing? I've been keeping myself away from her ever since the day she… she confess to me. I felt guilty for what have I done to her. The fact is that, I was actually happy hearing what she said to me, but… I'm not quite sure what my feelings really are. Am I really in love whit her? am I even have the right to love her back? is my love enough for her?

I know I really do care about her, we've been together ever since I enter this school.

but… the main topic is that. Do I really love her?

for the past 3 day's I've been ignoring her message, her calls and even ignore her at school. I don't know how to react toward her, all of this are still new to me. I haven't been in any relationship whit anyone before. But now, suddenly there she was, my friend. my bestfriend. coming to me and confessed that she like's me.. that she loves me.. how am I suppose to say or react to it?!

I'm so confuse until this happen. I thought she might understand what I'm trying to do.. but, I guess I'm hurting her. I still dint answer her properly since I was scared about this. The truth is, I do have some kind of feelings for her.. but, I'm still not sure what it is!

what to do… oh god, please help me.

Sooyoung's pov

I was in the bathroom and washing my face trying to calm myself from what happen. I look at myself in the mirrow fowning about it.

"you're phatetic choi sooyoung.. because of your selfish feelings.. your friendship whit her is ruint. you ruin everything.. you're hopless!" I yelled toward the mirrow letting out a little tears escaping my eyes. I sigh deeply and take the Kleenex wipeing all the water on my face.

what to do now… I cant go back to where I was when we both are still close whit one another. if it wasn't for this stupid! feelings, i will surely be the one who'll made her laugh and smile whit everything I done. But now.. it's too late.. it's too…. late…

if this is what you decide sunny.. I will try mybest to keep myself away from you.

"I'll do anything for you..I will keep my distance away now. don't you worry… *bitter smile*" afterward I get out from the toilet and heading toward the class when the 1stperiod was now start.

Tiffany's Pov

After the last period for morning has finish, it was now lunch time and I have prepared us something to eat this morning. I turn to my left just to find that taeyeon was now still studying deligently.

"taetae.. can we go now?" I ask her since almost everyone was exiting the class now, include YulSic. She dint even bother to look at me but still doing her work. "mm.. just a bit more…" she say. I frown at it, but decide to wait for her.

5 minute pass, she's still whit her book! "taee~ can we please go now~?" again, she ignore me. "mm… wait…i-" she dint even finish her word but keeps on writing when she has found the answer for the question.

I furrow my eyebrow. "I know we have exam next week, but can we please just have our lunch now?" this time, I was completely being ignored by her. I bit my bottom lips feeling rather angery whit her.

I stand up and put the bento I made for the both of us ontop of my table opening it and took mine whit me, leaving her's on the table. I storm out from the class whitout looking at her since she was sooo busy whit her study and took out my phone began texting Jessica to know where she was about.

TiffanyJessica: hey, Jessie, where are you?

a moment later I received a reply, but not from Jessica.

Taetiff: tippani, where are you? why you leave me~ L

I rolled my eyes and angrily reply to her.

TiffTae: don't even bother to look for me, just continue whit your study. Maybe that book can be your new wife!

"UGH!" I frustatedly stomp my feet onto the ground "why she always did this to me! we were just okay last night, but now here are we arguing again! but.. it's me who sulk now. but! doesn't matter! she should have pay attention to me! not that book. ugh!" I say began to talk whit myself.

Just then, Jessica reply

JessTiff: I'm at the rooftop whit Yuri, wae? wanna join us for lunch?

I imidiatly reply to her and head staright toward the rooftop, when I arrived there. I received a reply from taeyeon.

TaeTiff: awwwww~ tippaniiiiiiiiiii~ don't be like thatttt~ miahne.. I was to concerntrate whit it. Please come back and eat lunch whit me~ where are you? L

I greet the yulsic and sat whit them.

"where's taeyeon?" ask Yuri. I just smile at her and reply the message.

TiffTae: SHIRO! eat your lunch whit your beloved book! have a great lunch. hump! :(

After sending those text, we began to eat our lunch ignoring the dork who keeps asking me where I was about. But later I know, she will eventually find me. cus I know she always can find me anywhere I was.

so I just sat there whit Jessica and Yuri, while my dorky girlfriend was now looking for me. I know any moment later, she will eventually popped out from the rooftop entrance coming toward me. *smirk*

Sooyoung Pov

We are now at the gymnasium for gym class, although we have exam next week. But our gym class is still on. I stan on the middle of the group in my class and was now paying attention to every details that ms Shinyoung was giving her speech. Eventhough it was boring to death! I just have to pay my attention to it. If I don't, my mind would easily thinking about 'Her' again.

She was standing somewhere on the back row and I don't even want to look at her. usually we both will stand together and sometimes we talk and jokes around went ms Shinyoung dint look. But now.. *sigh* Just when her speech was about to end. I can see that my dance club captain was now entering the gym along whit all her classmate. I was smiling when I saw how she was now persuading tiffany. From what I saw, she must've done something wrong again.

"hah, serve you right.." I say and giggle silently. Afterward the class started.

"listen up! today we gonna combined our class whit your senior class, which is class 3A. Behave yourself around your senior~ and.. just behave yourself.. okay! let's start. line up people!" shouts ms Shinyoung.

I lazily follow what ever it is she was saying and suddenly. "hey Soo!" _'soo?'_ I turn around just to find nothing, but then I can see a hand waving infront of my face. I was starle at it a little, and she become slightly angry. "yah! am I that short for you NOT to notice me? want to run 20 lap soo?" I shake my head furiously don't want to do the same thing as Yuri did last week.

"s-s-shiro! miahne taeyeon unnie. *bow bow*" she giggle a little and put both her hand onto her waist. "hm.. don't have to be formal, but. Hey, where's sunny? I thought you both always stick together like 24/7 hours.. *smirk*" I rolled my eyes and my facial expression change drasticly. "don't mention her name please…" she look at me weirdly. "huh? wae? did you guys fight again~" she say.

I just shake my head and began walking away. "yah! don't you dare walking away like that from your leader" I imidiatly stop when I heard she talks in her dictator tone. I turn around and saw her face change into the usual one when she train us. I gulp down my saliva "i-I thought that you change only when d-dancing.." she shrug her shoulder. "then you're wrong" "*sigh* what is it taeyeon unnie?" suddenly she smile at me and make a head lock around my neck which she have to jumps a little so that she can reach my neck. "nothing! I just feel want to talk whit my member.. thought that you'll need some help, since you looks so down about something.. it's not about sunny right?" I let go of her hand from around my neck.

"look who's talking now, yah~ unnie, don't you the one who has a problem now?" I said to her while pointing at the awaiting tiffany from the other corner. She turns around "um.. I'll handle her later.. but now, just tell me what is it soo.. I know there's something bothering you. and if it's about my member sake, I cant take it just to stare at you guys from far. Tell me, what is it?"

_'no one has ever care about me like she did.. well, accept for 'her' ofcourse. this is why I adore her so much.. her leadership.. her talent in dancing.. everything! and now.. she seems to be understanding about us more than anyone else..'_

I just stare blankly onto the floor and suddenly she grab my hand. "Yul! come here!" she shout toward Yuri who's on the other end. We are now currently doing free excersing activity, that's why we can be like this. But a moment after this, we gonna start again. Yuri quickly rushing toward us and approach taeyeon.

"nae taenggo, what's up?" she say while eyeing the both of us. "someone need help.." she say. I look at them "a-anni! I-I'm okay~ really!" both of them look at me whit some kind of a strick face saying oh-yes-you-are and don't-you-dare-to-decline-us look.

"come on.. let's talk" say's Yuri. They both pull me toward the other end and we began to talk. As much as I don't want to say about my feelings toward sunny to others, but they both are just like my older sister. I began spilling the truth and they seems to be understanding my situation very well.

"mm.. well sooyoungie.. I think that she just need some time to think about it.. that's why she act like that. She dint say she rejected you, nor she say she hated you.. so~ that's mean, she do have a feelings for you! but, she somhow afraid to admit it.." taeyeon nodded her head about what Yuri said and added.

"and.. sooner, she will realize about her feelings for you. BUT, *smirk* you have to help her to realize it. from my point of view, you both definatly like each other.. more than just a friend. so~ here's what you have to do"

They began to explain to me what is the plan and I agree whit it, well I have no other choice but just to follow it since I don't have anyone else but them to help me in this.

"so~ if you succed, we'll be very proud of you sooyoung" say's yuri, I smile a little and nodded my head. "gomawo unnie, I'll try my best to do it, then.. if I succed, will I get a reward or something? like becoming the co-captain?" both of them knock my head.

"Ouwh!" "that thing is different from this, if you want to be a succesfull co-captain. you have to work hard soo. Show us that you really want that position. *smile*" say's yuri then taeyeon added "yeah.. and, if you wanted to be in tha position, you gotta have a really good bond whit the captain itself.. so that you both can lead the other member.. *smile*"

_'wow~ just look at how charismatic they both now~ *amazed* they both good at dancing, both have amazing beauty, both popular and both! jus awesome! and they tell all of this advice! to me! I'm so lucky!'_

suddenly I got my energy back and smile widely to them. "gomawo taeyeon unnie! gomawo yuri unnie! I'll work hard! I promise!" afterward they bit farewell to me and leave the rest to myself.

If what taeyeon and Yuri unnie said is true.. I will try my best to make you realize that you love me back sonkyu.. just you wait and see!


	24. Chapter 24

After giving some advice toward sooyoung, Taeyeon and Yuri return back toward where her class were. The moment arrived, she can see that tiffany was pouting at her and looked away. The sight of tiffany doing like that just makes her thinks that she was cute.

taeyeon smiles a little and stand infront of the sulking latter. "are you upset whit me?" ask taeyeon. Tiffany quickly turn to look at taeyeon and glare at her. "no" she say's in her scarcasm tone. Taeyeon frown at it. "look.. tippani.. I'm sorry okay, I wont do that anymore, I promise I'll pay attention to you more now~ please..?"

Tiffany just stare at her girlfriend whitout saying a word, this makes taeyeon frustrated and began to pout. Just before she could say something ms Ham called them to began their activity. Tiffany quickly walk away joining Jessica. Taeyeon watch her girlfriend walk away whit a frown.

"what did you do this time?" ask yuri suddenly appeared to her side. "I pay more attention to books more than her…*frown*" Yuri look at taeyeon and laugh. "what~? hahaha! seriously! you guys are so funny! and cute! ahahaha" after saying those word yuri left taeyeon to join the others while taeyeon just continue whit her frown. "I cant believe we are now arguing over a book! ugh!"

she frustratedly join the others and stand whit Yuri while tiffany is now whit Jessica.

"I'll now gonna paired you up in couples" say's ms Shinyoung, sooyoung just stand at the back quitly while her eyes not taken a second of away from sunny. Just then she heard her name being called out "and choi sooyoung will be paired whit sunny, okay! that's all. began the activity"

sooyoung snaped back into reality and soon realize about what happen. She suddenly rememberd what Yuri and taeyeon told her to do.

_"remember, don't show any interes in her for the time being, act like you got no problem whit her staying away from you, AND! you have to show her that you're really fine and don't want to be around her as well"_

as stupid as it sounds, she have no choice but just to do it and see if it's work. She raised her arms and began to speak.

"ms shinyoung!" she say raising her voice a little making the gym teacher looking at her imidiatly. "yes?" she gulp down her saliva and say it bravely, although she don't want to do so, but. she have to.

"I don't want to be paired up whit her, please change me whit someone else"

"uh? are you sure?" ask ms Ham looking at tiffany weirdly.

Tiffany just nodded her head and look at taeyeon whit a glance. Taeyeon was shock and in disbeliev mode, she was first so happy that she finally got to be paired up whit her girlfriend when suddenly tiffany speaks up like that that.

_'what the hell is this!? why is she doing this to me! ughhhh – taeyeon'_

tiffany look at taeyeon and they eyes meet. Just then she steak out her tounge toward taeyeon making her even more frustrated.

"well… if you say so. then you, paired up whit tiffany. while you paired up whit taeyeon. end of discussion. let's begin"

say's ms Ham pointing at random girl from the class, taeyeon was about to speak up when ms Ham cut her " no more changing!" she pouts at her and walk toward tiffany's side. She took tiffany's arms in hers and pull tiffany to look at her.

"waegurae?~" she ask in frustration. Tiffany look at her and lean toward her ears "payback" afterward she stuck her tounge out and walk away from taeyeon.

"what payback?!" she shout at tiffany, she turns around and smile "next time, pay more attention to me, kim"

taeyeon jaw dropped and clench her teeth. Before the girl who is supposed to be paired up whit tiffany goes toward her, she grab her wrist stopping her.

"you better not touch her more then you should, got it?" say's tayeon who was now staring at the innocent girl whit her death glare. The girl chocked up whit word afraid seeing the death glare taeyeon given to her. She nodded her head furiously.

"good" tayeon let's go of her hand and she imidiatly walks away toward tiffany.

_'this was suppose to be happening to soo! not me! ugh! – taeyeon'_

everyone was now looking at sooyoung and these include sunny who's now has somehow hurtfull expression on her face. The teacher raised one of her eye brow feeling it was weird for her to act like that. Usually she would be happy when she got paired up whit sunny. Doesn't want to ask more and butt in into someone's business. She just simply sigh.

"well, okay then. Suzy! you will be paired up whit Sooyoung, while Sunny paired up whit Bora. now! let's start! and no more changing. *sigh*" sooyoung feels relieve and sad on the same time. She sneakily look at sunny who's now looking back at her. She try her best to keep her poker face on and just stare at her.

_'why she did that? does she hates me now? no… - sunny'_

Sooyoung can see that her facial expression change and she was somhow happy about it. She stare at her for the last time and glance away looking at Suzy who was just arrived. "hey soo!" greets suzy cheekily. Imidiatly she replys back the smile and greet her. "oh hey suzy! come on" afterward she pull suzy away to get ready for the next activity.

Sunny who saw everything suddenly becomes upset and her heart hurt so much seeing the two of them like that.

_'why is she smiling to suzy but not me? – sunny'_

She cant bare to look at it anylonger and turn away just to be greet by Bora. "hey" she say. Sunny looks at her and force a smile. "oh, hey bora." bora just smile at her. "come on now, it's not like we haven't been in pairs before.. come! let's excersice~ hehe" sunny just let out a small smile and began to do the activity.

Along the way of the gym class, tayeon cant help herself but to only looking at tiffany's every moves and making sure that the girl do what she told her to do before. Every touch the girl made to tiffany increased her anger even more. When the girl made eye contact whit her she quickly show how angry she was making the girl shock and looked away terrified by the school famous girl.

Taeyeon sigh when she know the reason why tiffany treats her like this. "stupid book" she mumbles the word as she do the excersice whit the girl in front of her unwillingly. Yet again, she took a glance toward tiffany just in time to see that she was actually enjoying herself whit the girl. She look at them angrily and jealousy began taking over.

Just then, the movement requires holding the person waist her eyes imidiatly widen when the girl hand landed onto tiffany's waist.

_'don't you dare! –taeyeon'_

At this moment, tiffany turn to look at taeyeon and a smirk plastered on her face making taeyeon looking at her in disbelieve.

"uh.. are you sure? b-but t-taeyeon said not to let me lays my hand to you. we can skip this movement if you like.." say's the girl toward tiffany, feeling rather scared that taeyeon might do something to her if she did landed her hands onto tiffanys waist.

Tiffany look at her and flashes her eye-smile. "she really did warn you huh?" she was happy that taeyeon protective side shown to her. But then again, she was just gonna to teased her girlfriend and see how much longer can she holds it.

"y-yes.." answer the timid girl. "um.. it's okay, she wont hurt you. I promise. Just get this movement done, okay?" she reassure the girl and they both laugh about nothing. The girl then place her hand onto tiffany's waist earning an endless glares from taeyeon.

_'hah! take that taetae! *smirk* - tiffany'_

_'Just look at her all smiling and laughing! why you have to laugh like that when you're only doing some excersice! ugh! and that bitch! uuughhh! cant keep her hand onto herself! just you wait! – taeyeon'_

Taeyeon was now beyond angry but she controls herself when she know that tiffany was only testing her, but. If they gone for more, she don't know rather she can take it or not.

Sooyoung was now currently doing the excersice movement whit Suzy, they both stand on each others back pressing it together and began to connect each other arms.

*wistle sound*

Whit that, ms Shinyoung tell them to lift their partner up onto their back and so did sooyoung lifting Suzy whit eased onto her back earning giggles and groan from the latter.

"hahaha, uhh.." sooyoung looks back a little. "gwenchana?" she ask as she was still had suzy lift up onto her back "nae.. gwencha- ugh! na… hehe" say's suzy finishing her word. Sooyoung just smile and put her back down, this time it was Suzy's turn and she did the same.

Sooyoung uncountiosly lets out a laughter and groan sound when she had lifted up. They repeat the steps for a few more times and do the next one.

After several of movements were made, they are now going to play basket ball whit one another which ms Shinyoung separate their team into 2, as always, she refuse to be on the same team as Sunny were instead she was on the same team whit Suzy.

Sunny looks at her whit disappointment and sad. She bits her lips and look away when she saw the way she talks toward suzy.

_'you don't have to feel jealous about that sunny ah, you're the one who decide to keep your distance from her. Do not! feel jealous! but.. sooyoung… -sunny'_

She ball up her hands and shakes her head.

_'I'm not jealous! why did I think that I was just now? NO! I'm not! – sunny'_

They began to play the basketball afterward. It was a fun game and everyone was excersicing, Sooyoung was actually good at this games and keeps on scoreing, Whenever she score, Suzy would come toward her and give her a hug and she hugs her back jumping up and down as she manage to score for her team.

Sunny saw how they are and she uncontiously looks away feeling hurt by that scene.

Being spaced out in the game, she dint realize that there was someone was now passing the ball to her, upon hearing her name being call, she turns around just to find the ball had landed onto her right cheek making her stumble back holding onto her face.

"ouwww~" everyone was now circling her to check rather she's fine or not. "sunny ah! I'm so sorry~ I dint know you're not looking, I'm sooryyy!~ is it hurt?" ask the person that had passes her the ball. she shakes her head "nae, gwenchana" among the people rounding her right now, her eyes were actually searching for sooyoung. But when she does found her, she just find sooyoung was now looking at her for a while whit expressionless face and turn away toward suzy. smiling.

She was sad and frown. She can feel her heart thigtening.

_'she don't even bother to go look for me to check if I was fine or not. instead, she just stand there smiling like an idiot over Suzy! – sunny'_

She stares onto the ground whitout saying a word. Suddenly ms Shinyoung blows her whistle and announce that the class has ended.

She imidiatly turn around whitout looking at sooyoung and quickly dash out from the gym.

_'this is what you want right sunny? you want to stay away from her, and makes her stay away from you. but now when she did stay away from me… why is it, it hurt me so much like this?! I hate this ! – sunny'_

Taeyeon was now resting on the other side of the basketball ring while watching their junior basketball match which is Sooyoung and Sunny's class. She bring both her knee closer toward herself holding it whit her arms, looking at Sooyoung move's, she can saw that sunny was practically glancing over them and she smirk from the inside, but then her eyes cought something else, tiffany.

She looks at the girl who was now sitting along whit Jessica and some other classmate talking. She frown for the numerous time today already and buried her face onto her knee.

_'why are we even arguing about some stupid book! ugh! - taeyeon'_

Suddenly Yuri came approaching her and sat beside her. "hey" says Yuri, she turn toward her and find Yuri was now smiling. "hey…" reply taeyeon whit her weak voice. "aww~ whats wrong whit you two anyway? aish.."

taeyeon look away and pout her lips. "I don't know. I guess my new wife will be the book now Yul" Yuri looked at her weirdly. "huh? are you telling me you guys still arguing about those books?" taeyeon slowly nodded her head earning a laughter from Yuri. "ahahahah! oh my god.. you guys are hilarious! aw! my stomach hurt!" Taeyeon glance at her and hit her arms. "yah! stop laughing!"

Yuri slowly stop from laughing and patted taeyeon's back. "aegoo~ seriously taeng.. just make up whit her already. This is just hilarious.." "it's not entirely about the book yul, it's me.. she mad at me because I wasn't pay any attention to her. and, she even prepare lunch for us today. But.. I dint take notice about it.."

Yuri giggle a little and flick taeyeon's forhead. "ouwh!" say's taeyeon "who ask you to be such a pabo taeng? aish~ any girl would feel like that.. she work so hard to prepare you the lunch but you just ignore her.. of course she's upset.. pabo.." taeyeon look at her frustratedly and hit the floor. "ugh! I know~ aish! wae I'm such a pabo! we're just made up last night.. and now? *sigh*"

"ayy~ don't think like that.. I'm sure she'll forgive you.." "um.. yeah.. I hope so. And! she better stop what she's doing whit other people now, or else I'm really going to burst out and kill them" Yuri suddenly got shiver on her body seeing taeyeon like that. "y-yah.. she's just joking.. don't take it seriously.." Taeyeon shot her a glare "what if it was Jessica who did like that, see how you'll feel Yul.." yuri bit her lips and look down.

"see.. I know you gonna feel the same. *sigh* anyway.. look" say's taeyeon pointing toward the basketball match. Yuri look where she was pointing at " sooyoung is doing a very good job right now.. just look at sunny *smirk* haha, they both are so in love whit each other but just dint realize it.. well only for sunny that is" Yuri nodded her head and smile a little. "why do I feel that your situation whit Sunny is now the same taeng? haha!" Taeyeon quickly punch Yuri on her arm "it's not!"

Yuri just giggle at her and watch the whole match where sooyoung scores they will cheer for her loudly. After that, they saw how sunny fall down from the ball hitting onto her face and Sooyoung just watch from a far. At first she was worried, but then she look at her senior and both taeyeon and yuri quickly shakes their head signaling 'don't-go-to-her' look.

So she endup just watching sunny from far, Just in time suzy was now approaching her and she took those chance to pretend she was talking and laughing whit suzy.

Sunny saw that and suddenly ran away. Just when she did that, both taeyeon and Yuri doing a high-five as if they has succed their plan. Sooyoung came running toward those two "taeyeon unnie, what do I do now?! she's hurt and why did she run away?!" ask the panick sooyoung when sunny was no where to be seen.

"don't worry soo, soon.. our plan will work, you just wait for a little bit more and do what we told you. arasseo?" say's Yuri, sooyoung slowly nodded her head. "okay.. um.. I better go back to my class now. I'll catch you later.." she said. Whit that taeyeon patted her shoulder, they both then goes back toward their class and finish their last session whit ms Ham before going back to class.

Taeyeon Pov

After gym class was over, we are now inside the classroom ready for next class. As always tiffany sits next to me but this time she dint say anything to me and we just concerntrate whit studies since we gonna have an exam next week.

After several hours of deadfull studying session, The class finally ended and I'm dead tired. "uughh~" I let out a groan while stretching my hands. I look to my side and saw that she was began to clear her things ready to go home. I quickly clear my things not wanting to be left out by her, but then she already finish whit her stuff and stand up. "tippani chakaman" I say to her but she ignore me and walk out from the class.

I look toward yuri and she shrug her shoulder. "you two are weird you know that?" she say, "aish!" I quickly finish up clear my things and ran out from the classroom chasing after her.

"tippani!" I shout out to her but she just keep on walking away exiting the school building. I ran toward her and catches her arm turn her around. "wait" I say, she look at me whit somehow angry face "what" she say coldly. I furrow my eyebrow and dint say anything. She move her arm away from me and began to walk again. This time I just follow her quietly from behind.

"go home taeyeon" she say to me whitout looking back at me. "shiro"

I reply her back. She dint say anything afterward and we both just keep on walking toward her apartment. Suddenly she stops and turn around. "are you planning on going inside my apartment or something?" I slowly grin at her and nodded my head, "nae!" "no! go back home" she say to me. She then walk again toward the elevator but I just follow her ignoring the fact she was asking me to go home.

When the lift door open she got in it and so do i. "what are you doing?" she say. "umm.. going to your apartment of course.." I say to her whit my dorky grin. She pout at me and just push the button up. After arrived at the front door she turn around again. "go home tae..yeon!" I show her my merong. "why I cant go into my own girlfriend apartment? or is it that you got someone inside and you don't want me to see who is it?" I say to her earning a pout from her.

"I'm not! ugh, whatever" I grin at her and she unlock the door and we both now entering her apartment, open our shoes and walk toward the living room, just before she could go anywhere further, I grab her arm pull her toward me and pinned her down onto the sofa.

I smirk seeing at her shock face. "what are you doing?" she ask me. I just lean forward and peck her lips, she pouts at me "what? I cant kiss my own wife?" she dint say anything but to let blush running up on her cheek. I look into her eyes "how dare you let those stupid girl touch you on your waist" I say to her whitin my clench teeth.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. "it's your fault for ignoring me" she say in her seductive tone "you don't have to do it that way, do you know how angry I am looking at those scene?" she bit her lips trying not to let out her smile "well, again like I said. it's your fault for making me doing that"

"hwang Miyoung, you dare to do like that again, I swear I would kill that girl" this time she grin endlessly at me pulling me closer toward her face. "umm~ I'll see about that.. depends on how you treat me.." she say again in her low husky voice. I lowered my body and let it pressed against hers and she uncontiously let out a gasp. I lean downward a little just an inches away from her lips.

"I promis to treat you better next time, but please.. miyoungie.. don't do that again" she smile whit every word I said to her and lean upward kissing my lips. "if that's so…" she kiss me again and whisper.

"make love to me~ taetae..~"

I gulp down my saliva and smirk at her.

"my pleasure…"

...

* * *

Whit that, tiffany smiles when she heard her girlfriend answer and just let she do what ever she wanted to now. Taeyeon lean forward and began to kiss her lips slowly yet full whit passion in it earning a soft moan from the girl below her.

The kiss getting more and more intense when she began to move's her hands around the girl below her and nibble tiffany's bottom lips asking for an entrance. Tiffany knew that was coming and she purposely pressed both her lips together teasing her petite girlfriend, "mmmm!~" groan taeyeon when she cant enter tiffany's hot mouth.

She use one of her hand to tickle tiffany's waist and she endup laughing, she use that opportunity to enter her tounge and roaming it inside the moist cave, as soon as she feel it collide whit her girlfriends tounge, her mind was about to go crazy for it. "mmmm~ tae.." they both began to slide against each other tounge and tayeon sucking it every now and then, exploring every part of it.

It has been a while since they both last had this session before and both are in need of each other right now. Tiffany moves her hand from around taeyeon's neck down toward her back roaming her hand around taeyeons back.

Taeyeon use both her hand to cupped both tiffany's brest and massaging it like there's no tomorrow. "nggghhh~" tiffany began to start moaning heavily when she feel herself turning on and on because of the latter above of her. Suddenly she can feel that taeyeon began to move her lower part against her own pressing it hard grinding them together while still kissing each other.

She can feel herself bucking her hips against the grinding latter above feeling in need for more.

While doing so, taeyeon use her free hand to unbutton tiffany's school uniform in a flash, she just let the shirt open widely to the side and it reaveled her girlfriend white bra, she broke the kiss and was grinning widely looking at it.

She push the bra upward and dive her mouth instantly onto tiffany's right breast. "aaaah~~" she was still grinding their lower part together while her mouth was now sucking and licking ther latter breast. "mmm~ so…mmm~" she groaning herself when she's busy sucking it. She then do the same thing to the other breast then move's down kissing tiffany's abdomen while caressing both her hand onto tiffany's waist.

She keeps going down and stopped above her lover lower part and smirk. She looks up toward tiffany's face and she can see that tiffany was now biting her lips waiting patincely. She smirk once again and use her hand to stroke the covered lower part earning a moan from tiffany. She then pushing up tiffany's skirt and once again stroking it this time from her panties, She smirk when she feel how wet the panties are now.

"uhh… so…. wet….."

Tiffany bit her lips "uhh~ tae.. s-stop teasing me~ mmm~" taeyeon just let her hand stroking it up and down slowly from tiffany's lower region which making tiffany bucking her hips against taeyeon hands for more contact. Taeyeon giggle at tiffany impatience attitude and suddenly she was storking her hands faster and harder this time earning a blistfull moan from tiffany. "oh godd~ uhhhmmm~" because of the cloth that was covering, the contact was greater. Hearing tiffany lustfull moan, she cant help herself more and began to pull down tiffany's skirt and pantied on the same time and just dive in her tounge inside tiffany's core.

"ahhh~!" she then licking it and sucking onto it hungrily letting a groan for herself while doing so. Tiffany can feel herself getting more wetter because of what her girlfriend does. "taetae… ahh!~ f-fuck.. ahhh… me…" taeyeon whitout waiting any longer she stirpped herself down throwing both her panties and skirt on the same time and position herself back toward tiffany's core. She then inserted both her finger plunging it in and out slowly and smoothly, because of the wetness when she began to pumping her finger in a faster paste it made a squiting sound whenever she move's it.

"ahhhh~ ngghhh~ ahhh~ tae..mmmmmhahh~" plunging it more and harder she switch her finger and inserted the middle and index finger inside tiffany's core earning a much greater moan from her when she was now manage to hit the right spot.

"nnngghhhh~ mmmhhhh~ ahh! ahh!" taeyeon can feel the inside of tiffany's wall began to thigthening and she knew she was about to come, suddenly she pull's out her finger making the latter groan. "aww~ tae.. ahhh~ wae-" just before she could finish she can feel another hot wetness being pressed against her core and start moving up and down giving her more pleasure. When she open her eyes it was taeyeon was now ontop of her grinding their core together.

She had her left leg down on the floor while she hold's onto tiffany right leg putting it above her shoulder giving their core more contact whit each other.

She then move's her hips more faster and had her eyes close enjoying the sensation now. "ohhh~ taeee.. ahhhmm~ ahhh" about 2 minute after that, both of them began to feel each other wall tighten and was about to came.

"mmmmaaahhh~ I'm …ahh~ about.. taee!~" tiffany dint manage to finish her word when she then cum over taeyeon's core while taeyeon just bit her lips tightly and cum on the same time. They both panting really hard but she dint stop instantly.

She lean down feeling tired but still grinding their lower part letting their cumming slowly at eased. They both smile at each other and savor each other lips before taeyeon move's down cleaning the sensitive tiffany's now.

She trailed her tounge from the core up until the clit sucking it just a little bit because she know it was now sensitive whit touch. Because of her action the tired tiffany letting out a soft moan and endup squeezing out a few more juice for taeyeon to savor herself.

"mmm~" groan taeyeon when she was now enjoying herself cleaning her lover. She gave tiffany's core one last lick before climbing back up and kiss her tired partner.

"shower?" she ask tiffany. "mm.. ok" they both then began to standup and ready to get into tiffany's bedroom when suddenly.

"pani a~ I'm thirsthy.. get me some juice~" say's taeyeon. Tiffany chuckle looking at how cute taeyeon can be and lean in kissing her. "arasseo.. wait here"

Taeyeon then let herself sitting ontop of the kitchen chair and watch her half naked girlfriend getting her the juice. She smirk looking how hot and sexy tiffany are right now.

"mmm~ wae is it my girlfriend is so hot? just looook at those sexy tight and.. ah~ those slowllen core.. and.. mmm~ *giggle* my marshmall~~" she say while licking her lips, tiffany shot her a playfull glare and they both laugh. Tiffany brough the glass ontop of the kitchen couner top and serve her girlfriend's the juice by puring it into the glass. After drinking it she gave back the glass toward tiffany.

Tiffany pour herself some juice using the same glass and taeyeon just stare at her… well, breast.

Suddenly she reach out her hand toward tiffany's breast squeezing it making tiffany almost chocked on her drink. "tae!" taeyeon laugh at her but still not moving her hand away from it.

"what?" she ask. "ugh" tiffany just shake her head and turn around to put the juice back inside the chiller. She grinning widely looking at her annoyed girlfriend and pull her hand toward her.

"miahne~ it's just that, it looks so irrisistable~ *pout*" tiffany pinch taeyeon's cheek and go straight toward the bathroom and take a shower.

well, who knew what else they are doing. Is it only a shower? well I'll let it to your imagination~ haha!

Sunny's Pov

After the incident of what happen in the gym I was practically been lost my mind! I cant help myself from always thinking about sooyoung. Why did she did that to me? did she hate me? did she fall for another girl now? did she has move on? did she… arhhh! this type of question always popped up into my head every second and minute now!

After class today, I head straight toward home and take a shower. I was now sitting on my studying table doing some revision since we gonna have exam next week. As much as I wanted to stay focus, but my head is just full whit those question! I think I'm really gonna go crazy now.

"sunny! snap out of it!" I say to myself pinching my cheek. I shake my head and look down onto my book once again and write some essay. But then, whitout I'm noticing it, I was actually writing her name. I look at it and my eye's widen.

"what the heck?! uggghh!" I snacth the paper and crumble it whit my hand and throw it into the trash can. I put both my hand onto my head supporting it. "what is wrong whit me!~" I close my eyes to calm myself down when suddenly an image of her confessing to me popped onto my eyes.

when I ran away from her, I can see how hurt she was when I did that. I bit my lips suddenly feels a warm liquid run down my cheek.

"if you do love me… then why did you do that to me…"

I say. I open my eye's and realize what I just say. "am i… jealous?" I ask myself again. I look at the empty wall in front of me as if searching for some answer on it but there's nothing, when I look down onto my left desk, I can see the picture frame that contant our picture together when we were in junior high.

I took the picture onto my hand and look at her face. "soo…" just then, I remember how happy she was when she's whit suzy today. I can feel my heart tighten and how hurt it is to see them together like that. What's more, when she did keep her distance from me, I can feel myself feels insecure and empty whitout her, unlike when I was the one who keep my distance away from her. Just then it hits me.

"i… do i? do I really? no… yes…. no! but, argh! yes! wait, no!" I began to argure whit my innerself.

I frustratedly jump onto my bed and hug the pillow close onto my body. I took out my phone and seach for her name. just before I pressed the call button I stop. "am I really going to do this?" again, I rolled all over the bed like a crazy person.

"but i… ugh!" I pressed her number and it was now calling her.

my heart beating so fast as if it was about to jumps out from my chest! I hold onto the pillow more tightly and put the phone onto a loud speaker buu letting it down on the bed while I was sitting and hugging my pillow. Just then..

"y-yeoboseo?"

my eye's widen and I was froze in my position, I just stare at the phone.

"s-sunny? are you… there?"

again she speaks. I bit my lips on how much I miss that voice calling out my name..

"um.. I know you're there. Well, about today… I'm sorry for not going toward you… it's just that.. well, it's just that.. I'm sorry… are you… okay?"

even when I was ignoring her, she still care about me.. why am I such a selfish person?

"sunny? are you ok-"

"soo~"

she then stop from talking.. I took in a deep breath.

"n-nae?"

"this is crazy.. but…. I think i…"

"….."

I close my eyes

"I think I love you"

whit that, I buried my face onto the pillow and I can feel it was now flush red.

I can't believe I just said that!

"s-sunny a…"

I can't bare to face her right now even when It was just a call but, it was just too embarrassing!

I grab my phone and end it. Afterward I rolled over the bed and screaming like a mad person.

"I said it! I said it! aaaaaaaaaaa!" I don't know why but I just feel relived and happy on the same time. I was smiling like an idiot and keeps on jumping up and down from my bed. But then stop.

"lee soonkyu! what's whit the noice!" shout my mom from outside my room. "n-nothing umma!" "aish~ this girl" whit that she left the room. I still keeps on grinning like crazy. I don't think I can study again after this. Because, I'm too happy!

Sooyoung pov

I was shock and happy on the same time when she said that she like's me. I don't know what to say and endup just saying

"s-sunny ah.."

I was smiling widely and I can feel myself blushing madly at this. Just when I was about to say something else, the call was ended. I look at the screen and got worried. "what the?" I put down the phone ontop of my table staring at it.

"she said it… *smile* she… she… like's me… *grin*" whit that I stand up from my study table and rush putting on my jacket and got out from my house heading toward her house running.

"ahhh! I'm sooo happy!"

I ran as fast as I could and a few minute afterward I arrived.

I breasthlessly standing in front of her house and took out my phone dialing her whit a smile while looking up toward her window.

Sunny Pov

I'm still holding onto my pillow whit a smile on my face then suddenly my phone ring's. I look at it and was surprise it was from her. I bit my lips and nervouse to pick it up but I decide to answer it although I can feel my face blushing madly now.

"h-hello?"

"are you still awake?" she ask me whit a voice slightly panting.

"nae.. I am~ why are you panting?" I ask her worried.

"jinja? owh, I was… running" I tilt my head confuse.

"eh? where are you going running?"

"To you…" she answer me making me blush whit it.

"what do you mean running to me? wait…" just then I realize. I stand up from my feat and open my window. My eye's widen when I saw she was now standing at my house gate looking up at me whit a smile on her face.

I smile at her back whit my still blushing face. we both still had out phone on "pabo.." I say through the phone. She grin at me and talk back "only for you…"

I giggle a little. "it's late soo~ go home now.." she thinks for a while and smile "um.. okay. But, I want a good night kiss" I blush at what she just say "k-k-kiss?" she grin at me "nae" "a-a-arrasseo" I turn the phone toward my lips and kiss it. "mmuah! there.. already did" she then giggle at me and kiss me back toward the phone's speaker.

"good night… sunny" she say. i smile at her "good night soo.." She then wave's her hand toward me and walk away but then, she turn her head to look at me while still walking slowly she said

"I love you"

"I love you too.."

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

It's finally Monday, by that.. meaning it's finally exam week. For the last 2 day's me and taeyeon haven't contact each other too often since both busy whit studying and everything. I can understand the situation clearly but, cant she at least send me a single message or something, at least once a day! it's so frustrating thinking about it.

You know when you're studying so hard and got stress easily right? well, I wanted her to send me a text message or call once a day.. I really wanted to call her, but I'm afraid that she might think me to clingy whit her and that she wont treat me normally because she's busy studying.

I know I wasn't suppose sulking about this thing, but I really want her to at least pay attention to me.. are we going to argue about this thing again? ugh! I don't know. I guess I'm just childish in this thing.

Even this morning, I walk alone to school because we don't have the time to be all lovey dovey around each other. I arrived at school before her and was now waiting for her to show up while I'm still trying to memorize some note's and everything. Just then, the door to our class open up and there my dorky girlfriend show up.

She was grinning widely when she saw me. I pout at her and wave at her to come quickly to take her seat, because only 15 minute left for the actuall exam starts.

"what took you so long tae?" I ask her as soon as she take her seat next to me. She let go of her bag and look at me. "I oversleep.. thank god umma woke me up whit her unusual loud voice. hehe.." I furrow my eyebrow look at her "you oversleep? are you staying all night to study taeyeon?" she bit her lips looking at me whit her innocent eyes that was surely swollen because of the lack of sleep.

"nae…" she answer me shortly. "aish~ you shouldn't!~ what if you fall asleep later on? aegoo you sould-" before I can talk more, she suddenly stand up holding my hand dragging me out from the class.

"yah~ where are we going?" she dint say anything but still dragging me along whit her toward the toilet. She open's the door and check the inside and lock the door. She turn toward me whit tired eyes. "what's wrong?" I ask her. Whitout replying me, she cupped my face and lean forward kissing my lips fully. My eye's widen and surprise at the same time. But then I realize, she must've been studying so hard for this exam. She must be tired.. she must be missing me badly, if she isn't.. why would she do this? I close my eye's and began to respond toward her kiss passionately until I can feel myself moaning softly because of how eager she was kissing me right now.

I wrap my arms around her waist as she had both her hands cupped onto my face caressing it softly. She move's us around and I landed my back onto the wall slowly and dint even broke the kiss. She tilt her head sideway so that she can capture my lips fully now and nibble onto it.

"mmm~" I cant help it but to let out a moan which I believe she's smirking in between our kiss now when she heard me moaning. A moment later, suddenly I can feel her hand began moving downward and landed itself ontop of my top mound squezzing it gently yet whit a little force in it. "mmhmm~ tae.." The kiss gotten hotter and hotter when she was now sucking onto my tounge like she was hungry for it. She broke the kiss and move down nibbling my neck while pressing her body toward's mine making everything more hotter then before.

But then I remember about our exam and I had to stop this. "tae.. ngggh~ stop.. and ahh~ please don't leave mark.." She instantly broke the nibbling on my neck and goes back onto my lips kissing me again but this time it's just a quick one. After she broke it we both looking at each other panting breathlessly.

"sorry.. I just.. need that…"

she confess to me. I smile sweetly at her and pull our body closer and she smile's back. "anni… I think I need that as well.." I reply her back earning a grin from her.

"now I'm so energize! hehehe.." I playfully hit her. "you shouldn't sleep late like that again. come on, let's go back, the exam almost start now" She giggle at me but when I was about to walk out from the toilet she pull me back into her embrace and kiss my cheek making me blush whit it.

"good luck" I steak out my tounge and kiss her cheek back "you too.. good luck" we both giggle and do a fist pump "hwaiting!" then she hold onto my hand and lead me back toward the class to start the exam.

Finally! the first day of exam ended. And I was satisfy whit what I did. Even though we're the top class student, it still gave us a hard time to actually keep our standard. All the student in this school know that we're the smartess one, but it just making us feel pressure whit that kind of statement. Not only me, I think taetae must've been more pressure than me, because she's popular and the dance club captain. Everyone had high expectation from her. Maybe that's why she study so hard for this exam.

I put all my things inside my bag and was now ready to go back. "tippani" I turn to look at the owner voice and smile at her "nae?" I ask her back. "walk back whit me?" she ask me whit her dorky smile. I chuckle a little and nodded my head. "gaja" she hold onto my hand and pull me out from the class room whitout saying good bye to Jessica and yuri, well. I see Jessica everyday anyway. So.. hehe.

We dint talk much when walking back home but instead we just smile every now and then when we both look at each other. I walk closer to her and instead of holding hands, I wrapped my arms around her's hugging it close to my chest making her smiling like an idiot. I look at her and giggle looking at her dorky face. "you like it that much?" I ask her finally breaking the silence. She nodded her head quickly like a kid making me laugh.

"nae!" she answer, "wae?" I asked her back "um.. because I feel like you're mine, and only mine" I laugh at her cheesy remark and hit her arm "stop being cheesy, and for your info, I'm already yours. *merong*" she tilt her head looking at me whit a playfull face on.

"oh? you're mine? when is that? haha" I shot her a glare but keeps the teasing anyway. "you took my virginity! don't you remember?" I reply her making her laughing hard whit it "ahh~ hahha! of course I remember, how could I forget? your first time being f*uck by me-" she dint even finish her word when I hit her hard on her arm "yah!" I say to her whit a redden face. She laugh at me as I keep on hitting her "you youuu! ugh!"

"well, you started it~ hahahaa!" I glare at her and let go of her arms pouting and walk away stomping my feet onto the ground. "haha, tippani~ waeeeee~" she say whit her pleading voice while following me from behind. I ignore her and keeps on walking. "aww~ my wife's is sulking~" she say again. I stop in my track suddenly and turn around making her surprise. "who's your wife?!" I reply her back.

She looks at me whit her grinning face "urm~ you?" "who you?" I reply her. "tippani!" she say I bit my lips still looking at her and crossing both my arms "who's tiffany?" I ask her again, keeping on the teasing. She chuckle a little but then..

"MY WIFE IS TIPPANI HWANG MIYOUNG! AND I LOVE HER SO MUCH!" she shout it out loud making me blush instantly running toward her covering her mouth from saying further more, thank god there's no one here at this moment. I hit her chest "yah! why you do that! eee! taetae! I hate you!"

she laughs at it and hold onto my hand that's hitting her chest, pulling me closer to her making our face just inc apart from each other. "wae? I cant say that I love my girl loudly? besides… I'm proud that you're my wife~ and that you're mine.. hee~ *grin*" I pout at her and pull away before anyone else can see us.

"cheesy" I say to her and keep on walking. She grin looking at me and hold onto my hand once again as we keep on walking back home.

We then stop in front of my apartment. "um~ go on now, make sure you lock the door, ara?" she reminds me making me smile. I nodded my head, she then lean forward and kiss my forhead. "I'll get going now" she say again. I bit my lips looking her walking away, but then I hold onto her hand preventing her to go any further.

"wae?" she ask me as she is now facing me. I lowered my head looking at the ground hiding my blushing face.

"t-text me.." I say to her whit my soft voice. "huh?" she say confuse. "text me…" again I repeat my word still whit using the same soft voice. "aegoo, tippani. I cant hear yo-" I look up and shout "text and call me at least once a day! you're making me worried whit your health!" I say making her eyes widen in surprise. But then it soon turn soft and a smile creeps down on her lips.

"I thought you never ask.." she say. I bit my lips and look away. "i-I don't want to bother you whit your study, that's why I dint text you. and… I want you to be the first one to… text me. or call me.. i…" "I'll call you tonight" she cut my word. I look at her "jinja" she finish her word.

"I'm sorry for not keeping in touch whit you, but I feel the same way as you did, I thought if I text you or call you. I might just bothering you.. that's why I dint, and you know what? I miss you" I chuckle at her whit a pout "stop whit the cheesy talk tae~" "but you like it don't you?" she ask me back which I reply whit a nod. "haha, then~ you better go inside now, it's getting late"

"arasseo.." we both bit farewell, I go up toward my apartment using the elevator while she still looking at me until I get in it. While I was inside the lift, I cant help myself but to grin widely like a dork. "gosh, her dorkiness has really gotten into me now~ *giggle* I guess I cant help it. she is my wife.. haha" I say talking to myself.

After taking shower I flopped myself onto my study table ready for revision and doing some excersize. I tied up my hair and began to study. When I was half way whit the study, suddenly my phone beeping. I took it and saw the familiar name making me smiling instantly upon looking at those name. I open the message and it has a picture on it.

_from taetae_

_tippani!~ bogoshipeo.. you okay? I'm dying here whit all of this stupid books that keeps on making me having nightmare about them. 3 please make me feel better… hehe_

I laugh at the message and look at the picture of her whit all those piles of books ontop of her table. Whitout waiting for more, I snap a picture of myself whit my study glass whit a peace sign and pecking my lips forward as if I wanted to kiss her and send it whit a text message.

_to taetae_

_jinja yo? hahaha~ aww tae.. I miss you too. My goodness, please don't make those books taking over your dream, I want you to dream about me only.. arasseo? hehe ;) how's the picture? feel better after recive it?_

I shake my head and continue whit the study, a minute later I got a reply.

_from taetae_

_haha, if I dream about you, the next morning I woke up I wont feel uncomfortable pani a~ haha! and I prefer the picture you send me the last time. the black lingerie~~ *smirk* ah! I'm drolling! hahahaha xD_

I reply the message instantly whit a smile and grin.

_to taetae_

_yah! kim Byuntaeng! what kind of dream are you dreaming about me anyway? pervert! and stop imagining me whit those lingerie and get your head back into the studies kim taeyeon. byun :P_

I giggle at her dorkiness and byunness! as I keep on reading the book now. Then it beeped again.

_from taetae_

_waeeee~ I cant dream about my wife being all sexy and hot in my dream? it's not a bad thing right? :P besides it's my dream, you cant do anything about it. haha. and omo! I can see your sexy image on my book! ottohkeeee~ haha_

I bit my lips at my dorky girlfriend, why is she such a perv?! you wanna play game, let's play. *smirk* I reply the message and send it.

_to taetae_

_yes! you cant dream about me like that, besides, what's good about dream anyway when you get to hold the real me in reality and! you can even do anything to me as you please~ taeyeon~ so which one? dream or reality? which one you prefer? ;) _

afterward, as I was expecting, I receive an instant reply from her making me laughing whit it.

_from taetae_

_tippaniiiiiiii~ you killing me!~ :'( _

I laugh so hard whit her reply and reply her back.

_to taetae_

_wae? I dint even do anything. hahaha! my byun girlfriend is dying~ xD haha. um~ let's get back to study now.. I had plenty of things to read. and, stop imagining me on your book! arasseo?_

_from taetae_

_haha, you're so having fun aren't you? hump! fine fine…. let's continue whit study. still… aish! wae you have to say those thing tippani!~ aegoooo! you're making me.. aish! *sigh* bye~ study well, I miss you. and I love you. ^3^ kiss! hehe_

_to taetae_

_anni~ I'm not.. hehe. nae~ arasseo, you too. study well, and don't sleep to late! bye~ ^3^ mmuah! kiss you back. hehe, nado saranghae! 3_

Whit that, we both continue whit our studying session and tomorrow came in a flash whit exam waiting for us.

Taeyeon Pov

Finally! the last paper for this week is finally over, and whit the last paper, meaning the exam also over!

I stand up from my seat and go toward Yuri's seat. "hey yul" she turn to look at me while putting all her stuff inside her bag. "nae?" she answer me. "hey, wanna grab something to eat at the mall? I thought maybe we can make a little celebration or something.. hehe" she cuckle at me. "sure buddy, I'll go ask sica" I nodded at her and turn to find my wife.

She was talking whit Jessica while everyone in the class has exiting the class empty leaving the four of us only.

Yuri then approached Jessica and ask her. "sica ah~ taengoo wanna ask us to join her to grab something to eat at the mall, wanna go?" Jessica then smile widely and nodded her head. "sure! it's been a while now. And tiff!" she turn toward tiffany grabbing her hands " I heard there's new arrival on elle shop today! omg! I'm sooo looking forward for it" tiffany then squeal in excitement along whit Jessica. Both Yuri and I back of our head a little from their loud squelling voice.

"okay~ then.. can we go now?" I ask them. All of them follow me toward my car and everyone jumps in whit yuri and Jessica on the back and tiffany on the passenger seat next to me.

"hey taeng~ is kyu oppa already head back to the state already?" ask Yuri. her question imidiatly making me lost my mood. "i… don't know" I answer her. "huh? I thought that you two are close whit each other" whitout answering her I just start the engine car and drove out from the school area.

"hey taeng… is there… something happen?" again she ask me the same question. suddenly tiffany grab my hand as if to make sure everythings gonna be alright. "anni.. nothing happen.." just then, my phone rang and I ask tiffany to get it "pani a, can you answer it for me?" she nodded her head and answer it. Her face suddenly change and smile on the same time.

"nae… arasseo, I'll tell her that, ok. gomawo oppa. nae.. you also take care.."

_'oppa? is it… kyu oppa?' _

She put back the phone onto the holder and look at me. "who is it?" I ask her. "it's.. kyu oppa" I don't want to show any reaction and just concerntrate on the road.

"he say… that, um.. he say… he wanted to meet you tomorrow before he goes back to the state" I dint reply her back and just stay silent. "tae.. don't be like that, he say he got something to say to you.." " I don't want to see him" I say making everyone on the car stay's quite at what I just say. Yuri on the back looking at me whit worried face, I think she knew now something did happen.

"don't be like that.. maybe, he's going to apologize~ give him a chance tae-" I stop at the traffic light and look at her. "no! he choose him over me! there's nothing more to explain about it. He's old enough to make his own decision! and he already did, from the moment he walk's away from me! maybe he can take that stupid bastard as his own little brother anyway instead of me"

after finishing what I say, I realize what I said hurt her. She dint say anything and neither do the people on the back seat. it was an awkward silent after that. I bit my lips and drive the car when the light turn green again.

I sigh a little. "miahne. fine. I'll think about it" whit that she smile at me and hold onto my hand.

Afterward we spend all day on the shopping mall, grab something to eat and accompany tiffany and Jessica to do their shopping spree's since we already finish exam and there's something to celebrate for, I pay for all the stuff that my wife's buy and she was so happy whit it although we argue about who's going to pay for it since she herself don't have a problem whit paying it. But I insist on buying it for her and endup giving up and let me pay for it.

The day endup whit I send both the YulSic back home and same goes whit tiffany.

"taetae, you sure you don't wanna come in?" she ask me whit a hint of teasing, I giggle at her but shake my head turning down her offer since my head is filled whit that stupid cousin of mine.

"anni… it's okay, maybe I'll visit you tomorrow after meeting whit kyu oppa. I think, I might needing you at that time" she smile at me and lean forward kissing me on the lips. "arasseo, please don't take it to seriously tae, he is your cousin… and your bro..listen to his explaination first, ara?" I nodded my head "nae.. arasseo. Be save now" we both then bit each other farewell and I stay inside the car until she got into the lift waving back at me, then I drove back home ready for tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Taeyeon Pov**

Tomorrow finally came, I woke up early because I cant get much sleep last night thinking about what will happen today. After taking my bath and everything, I simply put on a simple white long sleve's T-shirt whit a brown skinny jeans over a sneaker and tied up my hair.

It's only 10 am in the morning and today is Saturday. I frown thinking why is it people always ruining my weekend whit stupid stuff while I can actually enjoying this weekend whit my wife! ugh!

I put on my watch around my right wrist and took out my phone while sitting on my bed. I tipe on the text message and send it whit a slight smile on my face.

_TaeyeonTiffany: Good morning my princess! 3 have a good sleep last night? I really want your morning kiss~ it's really been a while pania~ miss your lips more than eva! xD wakey2! I'm going to meet up whit kyu oppa now. and.. wish me luck! maybe I'll come and stop by at your apartment today. can't wait to see you! I miss you! ^3^ mmuah! my morning kiss to you. hihihi!_

_Love taetae~_

After sending that message,I type in another one but this time I began to move out from my room and go downstairs greeting my mom while still typing something and send it.

"good morning umma~" I said greeting her and kiss her cheek. "morning taeyeon na~ um.. where are you going? having a date whit tiffany?" she say whit a hint of teasing. I blush a little and laugh. "anniyo~ but.. maybe later I will. I'm going out to see kyu oppa.." I reply her back whit a monotius tone in the end. She looks at me weirdly "but umma thought that he's already going back to the state?" "anni, he's still here. um.. I gotta go now umma. Bye~"

I kiss her cheek once again and she dint say anything afterward but just looking at me walking out from the house.

I enter my car and a moment later I got 2 incoming text. I open it and the first one was from tiffany making me smile.

_TiffanyTaeyeon: aww~ good morning taetae! me too~ I miss our morning kiss also.. well then, here ^3^ mmuah! hihi, satisfy? and about kyu oppa.. please control yourself tae, arasseo? and, I will be waiting for you today. make sure you came! or else I'll hunt you down. haha, be carefull on your way there. I love you!_

_Love your wife! 3_

_KyujungTaeyeon: oh? you're going now? um.. okay. I'll meet you there. see ya_

After reading the last message from him, I throw away my phone onto the passanger seats and drove out from my house out to the shopping mall café.

Taeyeon arrived a bit late since she intentionally drove around the city for almost ½ hour to spend her time so that it wont seems that she were eager to meet up whit him. She close her car door and set the alarm on and walk into the shopping mall to find the café were she had appointed meeting kyujung.

Her face were serious and she seems to be way more cooler than she usually does, because of her cold expression plus whit her using a black glasses around her eyes. She enter the SoShi Café and still dint take of her glasses gaining attention from the people inside the café because of her cool aura and her cold expression were she unusually shown to people, not only men's were attracted to her, but also girls.

She then walk all the way inside the café and finally meet whit the person she appointed to meet. She sigh silently and just walk toward the table and took her seat whitout greeting the person sitting acrossed from her.

"morning taeyeon.." greet kyujung. She took off her glasses and put it ontop of the table carelessly and lean backward toward her seat crossing both her arms looking arrogantly at him. "talk oppa" she say whitout replying him back.

"ayy~ you don't have to be so serious.. let's order something first. You must've been hungry, it's almost lunch time now, what about a brunch then?" ask Kyujung whit a smile on his face. But to his dismay, taeyeon just stare back at him whit an emotionless face. "I'm not hungry, just talk" He don't even know what to say anymore but just bit his bottom lips and gulp down his saliva. Never in his life has he ever seen taeyeon act this way.

He put down the menu and call the waitress to order something "can I have one vanilla latte, and… *looking at taeyeon* um.. just one vanilla latte please" after that, the waitress leave and he pay's his attention back to taeyeon who is now looking at somewhere.

"well tae…" "just say what you want to say oppa, I don't have time for this" she say making kyujung stop whatever he wanted to say. Both of them looking at each other in the eyes but taeyeon's glare definatly scared kyujung by the time. "i… I'm sorry" he say while looking down onto the table.

Taeyeon smirk upon hearing those word and laugh out a scarcastic laugh while playing whit her glasses. "sorry? for what?" she ask again. Kyujung lift up his head looking at the latter. "I'm sorry for doing that to you.." "forget it" say's taeyeon. "what?" he say again. "I said… forget it"

he just look at taeyeon "but" "what? are you going to say that you're sorry for choosing him over me? sorry for making me cry because you leave me to stay on his side so that he can leave longer and make others people life miserable like how he did to me? YOU! saying you're sorry! just because you're afraid that you hurt me because you leave me for him?! is that…. what you're sorry for? op…pa?" he were left dumbfounded and dint say anything afterward.

Taeyeon just glare at him until the silence were interrupted by the waitress who's sending kyujung order. After she left, Kyujung look back at taeyeon and she still had the same expression on her face since she came in here. "*sigh* look taeng… yes… everything you say was true.. and.. I'm really sorry for that. I don't know what else I could do… but to say… I'm sorry" taeyeon clench her teeth and ball up her hands.

"Sorry is not enough" she said in between her greethed teeth. "you… make me hurt by your action. you know… how much it hurt me when you did that, my own.. my own cousin! left me for the person who almost got me killed! if tiffany and Butler jung wasn't fast enough to send me to the hospital to get me hospitalize I've could have been dead by now! you still take his side even when you knew the story! and you knew that he almost rape me! you!~ how could you just leave me over him, your bestfriend for like not more than 5 years rather than me your cousin that you acknowledge like your own little sister since I was little! you believe in him more than me! how could a simple sorry can solve this thing?! you weren't there when I needed you the most! if.. if it's not for tiffany, I don't know what could I done!"

taeyeon said while holding onto her tears that was lingering on her eyes. She blinks off the tears and push it back to where it came. Kyujung just stay silent dint even say a word.

"oh now you're quite?" she ask scarcasticly.

"taengoo… oppa… really sorry… and I mean it, I really was worried about your condition after the incident, and oppa pray for your health while I was taking care of kangin" "don't you dare to say his name in front of me!" yelled taeyeon making kyujung imidiatly stopped from talking

"no matter what your explanation might be oppa, one thing I know. The answer to why you did that because, you choose him because he was important to you more than me! Saying sorry just making me feels sick hearing it, the more you say you're sorry. the more I dispise you, hate you! so don't. say. you're . sorry. because. It's not enough"

Taeyeon slam onto the table as she get's off from her seat. But then she was stopped by kyujung. "oppa really s-sorry…" she turn around and she was shock looking at her cousin. He was crying.

Taeyeon dint say anything but just to look at the crying latter infront of her. "*cry* oppa…. r-really…s-sorry taeyeon na~ i-i-I don't know what to do anymore… kangin.. he, lost his memory the moment he woke up. But soon… after that. he… h-he was diagnose whit a brain deasis a-and. he.."

Taeyeon bit her lips still looking at him. "he die.. taeyeon. he's dead. I don't know what to do now.. I don't know he had a mental problem before, if I knew.. I could've help him. But he seems to be fine and healthy. I don't expect that he would do something like that. *sobs* you know.. when he's dieying, he said to me.. to take care of you, a-and. He love's you. I don't know how he suddenly remember about you, but… that is the last thing he said to me before he die. that's why…. oppa, really am sorry for what ever happen~" Taeyeon just left frozen on her position and dint even blink her eyes. Kyujung let go of her hand and broke down onto his seat crying in silence ignoring all the eyes that were looking at them.

_'he's…. dead?' _

Taeyeon don't know what to feel, happy? sad? glad that things over now? stay angry whit kyujung? forgive him? she don't know what to feel anymore and endup letting her tears just fall freely onto her cheek. She look at kyujung confuse on how to feel of being happy or sad or angry. So she just stand there staring at her cousin who's crying whit all his heart out while she just let her tears fall onto her cheek whit her poker face.

"i… have to go now" finally she said something and turn around. "tae…yeon. forgive oppa?" ask kyujung whit his cracking voice. "oppa… i…" "and please.. forgive kangin too…" her mouth just left hanging whit no word coming out, instead of being sad or happy. She feels hatred invades her "I will never forgive him" she say. and start to walk away but stop for a second "you… I need time to forgive you. have a good flight oppa"

Kyujung just watch her beloved cousin and little sister walk away from him whit his teary eyes.

"miahne… taengoo…"

Taeyeon sat herself on one of the bech of the park staring blankly into the lake whit her dry tears on her cheek. "he's dead.." she talk to herself. "is it because of me?" she look up onto the sky's staring at it admirely. "if you really up there.. I just want you to know, that what ever you did to me and tippani.. was really unforgiveable. But.. as time's goes by, maybe… I'll learn on how to forgive you" she said and stand up from her seat. She stop on her track once again looking up to the sky. "just… maybe"

*Knock knock*

Tiffany was startle by the sudden sound coming from her apartment door and immediately get's onto her feat from the sofa she was laying on while watching tv and open the door. The moment she opens the door, she was greeted by a warm hug forcing her to backing up a few steps due to the impact of the sudden hug.

She hug's the latter back and was smiling widely but warm knowing that the latter had a hard day. "gwenchana?" she ask her. Taeyeon dint say anything but just burrieying her head more deeper onto tiffany's croock hugging her more tightly. Tiffany just manage to smile and lean forward a bit more to close the door behind them and lead their body toward the sofa whitout even breaking the hug. Taeyeon hug her waist and had her head laying ontop of her tight facing her stomach whit her face buried onto tiffany's stomach.

Tiffany just lovingly caressing Taeyeon's hair and smile never escape her lips as she try her best to comfort her girlfriend.

"tippani…" finally Tayeon say's breaking the silence. Tiffany smiles upon hearing her girlfriends voice "umm?" she answer back still caressing her lover hair. "let's stay like these…" she say making tiffany's giggle. "um.. arasseo~" After that they just stay in that position until taeyeon fall asleep on her lover's lap.

Tiffany's Pov

When Taeyeon finally fall asleep on my lap, I carefully moves her head onto the sofa whit a pillow under it. I kneel down next to her and lean forward kissing her cheek before heading toward the kitchen to prepare some dinner for us both since it is now 6pm.

While cooking, I keep on thinking what exactly happen to her today.. she must've been facing it hard on her own until it made her like that. I sigh thinking that kyu oppa might have hurt her again. But what he did to taeyeon was really bad. He shouldn't do that to her. I keep on sighing and shake the thought out of my head and just concerntrate on cooking.

I notice her eyes seems to be puffing a bit showing that she must've been crying over something. I frustratedly cut the veggie and put it in and boil it to make a chicken soup since tonight seems to be a little bit cold. After putting all the ingredient, I walk back onto the living room and get her a blanket from my room putting it onto her. I look at her face and it looks so angelic making me just wanted to kiss her! I giggle to myself thinking that I have turning into such a byuntae because of her.

I walk back toward the kitchen to finish up the cooking that I start.

"taetae~~"

"ummm.."

"taeee~ wake up…"

"urmm~ pa…ni…"

"aish~" I frutratedly trying to wake her up. Instead of just shaking her body to wake her up, I move myself ontop of her body and secure myself whit both legs on each side of her side and lean down whispering onto her ear. "taetae~~ wake up~" I say whit my husky voice. "mm.." she just groan. I move toward her lips and "wake up…" afterward I lean down and kiss her unmoved lips. I move my own lips against her to teased her so that she woke up.

But to mysurprise she was soon respond back toward my kiss and even deepen it. "mm!" I say when she suddenly nibbling onto my bottom lips. I try to push myself off of her, but suddenly she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me down making our body pressed against each other whit me ontop of her.

She still kiss me whit her closed eyes and whit full passion filled in it. I cant help myself but to feel turn on by this and respond to her kiss whit the same passion she gave in me. "ngghhh~~" not long I let out a moan when the kiss heaten up. But then because of lack of oxygen we both broke the kiss and stare into each other eyes whit her smiling at me.

"now that.. was a great way to wake me up~ please do it often~hihi" she say to me whit her dorky smile and her hand sneaks down making their way rubbing and squezzing my butt cheeks. I just bit my lips and smile sexily. "byuntae.. *giggle* I've prepare us dinner. Let's eat now.." her smile become much more wider and dorkier when she heard there's a food.

"jinja?! oh my god.. I haven't eaten since this morning" she confess to me making me shock. "what?! yah~ why you dint eat?! aegoo! come on. let's eat now and stop whit squezzing my butt! you byun!" she then smirk at me "aww~ who's really the byun one here? sneakingly kissing me while I'm asleep.. haha" I glare at her as I stand up. "but you're the one who enjoy it the most aren't you? hump!"

she giggles at me and hug me from behind "very much!~" she say whit her dorky smile as we both making our way to the kitchen.

...

* * *

**Tiffany Pov**

When I was now in the kitchen began to take the glass and plate for us to used, I suddenly feels a pair of amrs sneaking it ways around my waist sneakily making me smile instantly. She immediately hug me tightly and inhale my scent whit running her nose onto my hair. "mm~ want me to help whit something?" she ask me from behind. I just giggle at her and took out the plate from the drawer and same goes with the glass putting it ontop of the kitchen cabinet.

"um~ you can take out some juice from the chiller for me" She sneaks her nose deeper into the crooks of my neck inhaling every inchs of it. "umm~ why do you smells so nice pani a~ did you just take your shower while I'm sleeping?" I turn a little to her and pinch her nose. "nae~ I did. Just look at what time it is now. It's 7 pm already tae~ you better take your shower after th-"

"anghh! tae!" she nibble on my neck join making me moans a little. She licks it and giggle at me. "miahne~ it's to irrasistable~ *pout* hihii~" I rolled my eyes and rubbed the spot where she bit me. "just take out the juice for me now" she looks at me whit a grin on her face. "juice? what kind of juice? *smirk*" I look at her weirdly "the orange juice of course, what else it might b- yah!" I slap her shoulder when I saw that she was actually staring at my lower part whit her perverted grin on her face.

"ouuww~ hurt! you don't have to do that. hump" I shake my head "why are you such a byun. ugh, let me get it" she follows me around and I take the orange juice out from the chiller and put it ontop of the table. "let's eat now" she takes her seat accrossed from me and I serve her whit the dish I made. She then digs in without waiting anymore. I giggle looking at how dorky she was when she did that. _'she must be so hungry..'_

I took a bite from my food and eat as well. When I was enjoying our moment of silence I suddenly feel something pointy poking me on my lower part. I look to the person infront of me and she did a poker face. "yah! what are you doing!" she looks at me whit the same innocent face. "what did I do?" she said while her feet is still caressing it. I bit my bottom lips at the touch she made to me. I shifted on my seat so that she wont reach me. "we're eating now tae, stop your byuntae for a moment" she laugh at me and keeps on eating.

When I tought that she was going to quite it, I can feel her feet moving again! this time because I was moving away further from her reach she just had to reach out her feet even more to do it. I hit the back of my fork onto the table glaring at her. "kim taeyeon! stop it" instead of being afraid of me, she just grin dorkily at me and sit back on her seat neatly.

She finish her food hurrily and wash it. "I'm going to watch tv's…" I follow her walking away from the table and speak. "take your shower first, then watch the tv" she stops walking looking at me. "*merong* why should i? *merong*" I look at her disbelievely at her childish act. "ugh! whatever" I keep on eating when I hear she began to turn on the tv and watch it.

I finish my food and clean up. When I walk back into the living room, I can saw that she was no longer there whit the tv's turning on. "huh? where is she?" I walk inside my room and I can see her cloth laying on my bed. "is she taking a shower?" my question was then soon to be answerd by her. "tippani!" she shouted from the bathroom loudly thinking that I might be still outside.

"yes tae?! I'm here.." "oh, can you pass me my towel, I forget to bring them" I shake my head and just walk getting her towel. I walk back into the bathroom opening the door and enter it.

"I'll placed it at here" I say to her that was still having a shower behind the curtain. "um, okay" I walk back into my bedroom and clean her cloth that she throws onto my bed. "aish this girl" I put it inside the laundry basket and was thinking about washing them tomorrow. Then I heard the bathroom door being open and out come taeyeon only in her blue towel.

She was smiling at me and I giggle at her. "what's whit the smile?" she walks toward me "what? cant smile?" "noo~ you can.. but it's just weird when you did it after you came out from the bathroom" she leans toward me hugging my waist bringing our body close to each other with a slight force onto it making our lower part being crush together. I gasp at it and she smirk at me.

"you know why I smile like that? because the moment I walk out tha door, I can see my wife is actually taking care of my things~ that's why, I was happy about it" I pinch her cheek and wrapped my arms around her neck. "so you purposely tossing your cloth around this room so that I clean it for you? is that it?" she nodded her head cutely and giggle. "pabo" I say to her. She then slowly lean in towards me and I did the same, soon our lips connected and I can feel my body react fast whit it.

She instantly dominate me in a second when I was now finding myself hard to breath and even moaning because of her skills. "ummmhhh~" she sneaks her hands around my waist and trail it up toward my breast and cupping it whit her right hand and start squezzing it gently making me jerking my back toward her's even more, for more touch. "ahhmm~" She moves us around and the back of my knee hit the bed edge sending me fall behind whit her ontop of me only in towel.

Her leg was placed one on the inside of mine and the other were beside it. She moves her knee and rubbed it gently onto my now wet core.

She kissed me more passionly now and was sucking onto my tounge like she was hungry for it. One of her hand was massaging my breast while the other was moving it way inside of my shirt pushing it up and rub her palm onto my abdomen making me shiver a little. I can feel her hips began to moves against mine and I react to it since I need her right now as much as she needs me. She push my shirt up and open it throwing it away onto the floor and use her other hand to uncleps my bra from behind while still kissing me.

"nnnghh~mmmhh~" after successfully thosing it away, she immediately leave my mouth showing a trail of think saliva string when we pull away. She placed her mouth onto my mound and dive it onto her mouth sucking it hungrily. "aaahhhh~!" I jerk my body upward when she did so. While her mouth was busy sucking and licking my nipple, both her hands skillfully rubbing my inner tight ups and down then began to unbutton my shorts and throwing it away along whit my panties.

After making sure she did a great job on my right breast, she then proceed onto the othe one doing the same to it. She began to moves her towel and throw it away and her short golden hair fall down onto my chest making me feels the cold water that was still on it. We both now completely naked from head to toe and she lowered her body slowly pressing it together making our core touching and crashing against each other with a slow pleasuring motion.

"uunnnghhh~~" After done sucking on my left breast making sure it was fully irrect. She moves back up while her hand slowly rubbing the side of my waist ups and down. She kiss my lips whit the same passion she has before and use both her hand kneeding both my breast while her hips began to move itself against my trobbing wet core whit her own sending me over the edge.

"owh~ gowd.. uhhmm~ ahhhmm!~~" she buck her hips harder against mine while her hands kneeding and squezzing my breast, whit our lips still stuck whit one another. When her pace become much faster, we both began to panting hard because of the lack of oxygen and she pull away from the kiss. Instead of just stop like that, she makes her way onto my neck changing it's target making me moaning even more because of her nibbling and sucking on my neck.

I'm sure enough there will be a mark on it by tomorrow. Oh like I care. The sensation began to feel more and more hotter as I move my hips against her own making we both moaning in pure bliss. She groan and moaning while working her hips against mine just sending me over the edge. "owh~ taee… ahhh~ f-faster~~" she move away from my neck and her hands stop from kneeding my mound and placed itself onto my shoulder. She look at my face as we both deeply stare into each other eyes while she was concertrating on her bucking hips. She jaw dropped slightly as she rocked her hips into mine making me rolling my eyes when I feel the sensation was soo damn good.

"aawwwhhh~ aahhh~ tae… uuhhh~ ahh… nggghhh~ faster.. uh.. ahh!~" She bit her bottom lips as she still looking at my face. Both our eyes filled whit lust and loved toward each other.

'_ughhh~ just look at those sexy expression on her face, damn it tiffany, you making me even more wet than before, her jaw slightly hung down whit her moans filling my ear.. just making me want her even more –tae-'_

She was then going ever so fast until I can feel my stomach tighten and I shut my eyes when I feel I was about to hit my climax. "ahhhh! tae… ugnnnhh! I'm gonna~ ahhhh~~" she also shut her eyes while still rocking her hips faster onto me smashing our core against each other rubbing it and pumping it. "fuckkkk~~ ughhhh!"

Whit a few more bucking we both reach our climax making us both cumming into each other core, as she keeps on bucking her hips to ride on the waves of pleasure. "*pant* ahhh~~ tae.." she then collapsed ontop of me whit her sweaty forhead and kiss me whit the same passion although we are tired.

"it's no use for me to take those shower now.. *giggles*" I wrapped my arms around her body and sneak my head onto her. "um~ you're right.. *giggle* I feel sticky taee~" I whine at her. She then look at me. "where?" she ask me. "down… I feel sticky down there~ clean me~" I say to her whit my seductive voice as she drolling by hearing me said so. She smirks at me and sneak herself going down and placed herself in front of it and began to clean every single juice that I produce. "mmmm~" she groan in pleasure when she fisting herself. I let out a soft moaning and grip the sheet because of the pleasure she gave me from below. She lick at sucks on the sentive clit making me produce a few more juice leaking out from the hot core.

After finish cleaning me up. I gave her my sexy smirk and pull her toward me to kiss some more.

Then I whisper something into her ear. "now.. it's my turn~~" I flipped us around making her startle at it but immediately letting out a moan when I worked my tounge onto her leaking and swollen core. "uughhh~ tippani…" when I heard her moans, it just made me eager to hear more. So I playfully plunge in my tounge inside of her and she did moans a soft tone. I lick clean her core from the hole until it reach her clit and suck onto it whit a little force making her licks some more juice.

I keep on cleaning her and after I done, I climb back up and rest besides her. She smiles at me and so do i.

"that was a good one. heheee~" she say to me. I hit her chest playfully. "shut up" she giggle a little. "um… pani a… I feel want to eat some ice cream~ let's go buy one. what you think?" I look at her. "now that you mention it… I'm craving for one too.." she laughs at me and get up from the bed. "then let's go! I want some ice cream! it's been a long time since we last go out the park whit each other" I smile at her and jumps of from the bed still naked. "okay! it's a date then!" she turn to look at me from the closet and smirk "it will be a date. trust me" I pout at her dint get what she just say.

I shrug it of and put on some cloths to go out whit her.

Taeyeon Pov

When we are now at arrived at the convenience store, we both walks in whit tiffany hugging onto my arms tightly and whit us just walking out from the black ferrary that I parked in front of the store. Somehow, the scene from before seems to be playing once again.

All the people inside the store move their attention to us both. We both just ignore all the stare and go straight toward the ice cream area. We both just wore a simple piece of clothing whit me using a white v-neck t-shirt whit a gray hoody jacket and a white cotton short, while tiffany wore a long green t-shirt that pass over her white also cotton shorts whit a black cardigan covering the short sleves of the t-shirt.

I took the vanilla and chocolate ice cream whit me and moves back to the counter whit the two container of ice cream. "you don't want anything else?" I ask her. She shake her head as I pay for the ice cream. I don't botter to take the change and just walks out from the store whit tiffany and enter the care tossing the ice cream at the back seat.

Then I drove out from the area and drive into the high way going somewhere.

"where are we going? I though we going back home?" ask tiffany. I look at her for a while and smile. "I said that we gonna go on a date remember? hihii~" she giggle at me whit a pout on her face. "so, may I know where are we going?" she ask me again. "to the park! where we had our first date ever.." I nodded my head and smile when I remember how cheesy our first date were.

"you're so cheesy back then taetae" she say to me, I just laugh at her and she suddenly pinch my nose. "and you still were, in fact. More cheesier than ever!" she said finishing her word, we both laugh at it as I still focusing on the rode.

"but you love my cheesinest aren't you? pani pani tippani?" she do a merong to me and blush a little. "of course I do, who doesn't like the cheesy kim taeyeon whos all the girl at Sowon high are crazy for? *merong*" I chuckle at her word and punch her arms a little. "ayy~ jealous much?" "noo~ just stating the truth~" I giggle at her and we are now reaching our destination whit all the conversation we had just now.

I took the ice cream along whit us both and walk toward the park and sat onto one of the empty seat there under the streets lamp. I open up the ice cream cap and we both began to eat it while looking at the bright starry sky.

"uhmm~ yeppuh da~" she say while looking up at the sky. "it's twinkling taee~" she say again. I smile at her and scoop the ice cream into my mouth. "umm~ they sure are.." as we both still enjoying our moment, suddenly her phone rings.

"uh? who can it be?"

she talks to herself, I cant help myself from not to feel curious about it and waited for her to answer it while still eating my ice cream.

"eh?!" she said her eyes widen when she saw whose the caller id was. She looks at me while bitting on her lower lips. I raised my eye brow. "nugu?" she keeps on silence still looking at the caller id.

She gulps donw her saliva and pressed the answer button.

_'who is it? why she looks like she scares of something?'_

"h-hello?"

I still look at her whit full curiousity. When she say the next word my eyes wide in shock.

"ah… nae…. appa"

...

* * *

"ah… nae… appa"

Taeyeon look at tiffany with a worried expression and gulping her saliva looking at how tiffany was now talking with her father.

_'is that really her father? my god.. why do I feel nervouse all of a sudden? –tae-'_

Taeyeon just stay silence on her seat and finished up her ice cream while hearing her wife's conversation with her father.

"what!? you kidding me! wae?"

taeyeon eyes widen in shock "oh wae wae?" she ask panicking to hear tiffany sudden outburst..

Tiffany put one of her hand infornt of taeyeons mouth to shut her down from talking.

"b-but.. daddy.. why? well.. yeah, I miss you too.. but~ dadddd~" taeyeon saw how tiffany's is frowning and just look at her with a weird face.

_'something must've happen.. I wonder what it is….-tae-'_

_'no no~ this is not good! –tiff-'_

"*sigh* nae appa… nae.. arasseo… night~ love you too. Okay~ I'll be there."

tiffany sigh heavily and end the call. Taeyeon looks at her wife beweirld. "tippani, wae? did something happen? what did your appa say?" tiffany pout her lips and furrow her eyebrow looking all cute. She then lean forward and hug taeyeon on her waist earning a frown form taeyeon because tiffany ignore her question.

"pani a~ wae…" tiffany bit her lips still hugging taeyeon. "tae…" she began to speak. Taeyeon was now eager to know what it is now, she pull tiffany up to sit in fornt of her and look straight into her eyes. "what is it?" tiffany then again bit her lips and blush a little.

"my… my appa… he… h-he.."

taeyeon rolled her eyes.

"ugh.. tippani~ just say it, what? what did your appa say?"

tiffany sigh for the last time feeling there's no use in hiding them.

"well… um~ my appa said… hegoingtovisitmebytomorrow"

taeyeon furrow her eyebrow dint catch what tiffany just said.. "uh what?"

"my daddy.. he's coming here…. tomorrow." taeyeon eye's widen and her jaw dropped open.

"EHHH?!"

Taeyeon Pov

I can't even sleep last night because of thinking about tiffany's appa going to visit her today, I was so nervouse right now and we are currently at the airport waiting for her daddy arrival. I was standing still on the same position as tiffany was waiting impatiencly for her daddy.

She looks back at me and smile "tae.. come here" I just look at her and pout a little. "wae~~" she ask me as she tug her arms around my right arm close to her chest with a cute pout playing on her lips. I look at her and frown. "pani a~ what if.. what if your appa hate me? well.. hate us? what if he hate you? what will I do? what will WE do?"

tiffany pout at me and shake my hand "taeeee~ I thought we talk about this last night~~~" she whine at me. "b-but… tippani~ jinja, what if he really do hate me? what am I going to do about it?" tiffany then smile at me and pinch my cheek. "aegooo~ where is my brave taetae that I know at the island? saying that she gonna take me as hers and that she going to make my daddy approve us.. *pout* come on tae~ don't be like this…"

I sigh at myself and look at her on the eyes feeling guilty for being a coward now. "you're right.. *smile + sigh*" she then beam me a smile and squezz my hand in hers.

"don't worry tae, I will always stay by your side. no matter what happen"

I look at the person in front of me with love and I feel so touch by what she just said to me. I smile back at her and touch her nose making her wrinkle it. "I know you will tippani.. *smile*" we both just look at each other and smile creeping on both lips.

By then, the passanger from the LA plane finally making their way into the airport breaking out our gaze. Just then, tiffany left me and looking at the people who's exiting the exit, she suddenly smile and waving her hands up in the air toward a middle age man who is now smiling back to us.

I can feel my heart pounding so hard by now until I can feel It's gonna jumps out from my own chest right now, my palm is sweeting and I was gulping like mad now. A cold sweat can be seen on my forehead.

_'this is it… this is the time.. oh god! it's really her appa! ottohke!~ taeyeon you coward! you're the one who is eager to meet her appa before right. and now? ugh!' _

"daddy!"

tiffany ran toward the middle age man and hug him tightly while her father hugged her instantly.

"Stephanie~ oh my god! daddy miss you~"

say's mr Hwang to tiffany with her manly voice. Tiffany break the hug and look into her daddy face.

"dad! you don't know how much I miss you!~ aaaaa! omo! I still can't believe that you're here in front of me! this is so~ unreal! daddy is here! xD" she say screaming her lung out.

"hahaha, aegoo~ my angel still as bright as before.. hahaha.. but… why are you seems to be more brighter than before Stephanie?did something happen that daddy dint know about? and… who is this?" ask her father making tiffany blush a little.

"ah~ appa, I'm always bright since I was born. *giggle* and um~ *ignore* oh, dad, meet taeyeon… my…."

My heart thumping like crazy right now and both of us look at each other while her dad was waiting for tiffanys answer for his question.

"she is….?" ask her father again, I knew tiffany don't want to hurt my feeling right now so I've decide it.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mr Hwang.. I'm Kim Taeyeon, tippani.. classmate" Tiffany look at me disbelieve while I just smile weakly at her.

Mr hwang then smile at me and show his hand toward me. "ah~ taeyeon-shi.. so you're the one that Stephanie mention a lot when we had a conversation over the phone.. *smile* I am glad knowing that you're her first friend taeyeon-shi.. thank you so much for taking care of my daughter this whole time.."

I bit my lips at every word that he said to me, I can see that tiffany on the other side was looking all sad and sulking with me. I know she was expecting me to introduce myself as her girlfriend.. but, I think this is not the right time yet.

I smile bitterly at him and nodded my head.

_'yeah.. I am her first friend, first love, first kiss, first lover, first to everything Mr Hwang. *sigh* oh how I want to tell him this.. ugh!'_

"n-nae.. it's not a big problem Mr Hwang, I'm glad that she leans on to me so much.. *smile*" with that Mr Hwang smiles back at me.

"well then.. I'm glad hearing that from you Taeyeon-shi.. um.. shall we go now?" ask him to tiffany. I look at her but she just look away from me. "nae daddy~ let's go.." Her appa smile at her and she leads him toward my car. I sigh heavily as they both leave me and I follow from behind silently.

"omo~ is this your car Taeyeon-shi?" ask Mr Hwang to me. I smile at him and nodded my head as I help him with his laugage. "nae~" "wow~ *smile* it's rare for me to see such a delicate girl like you to have this awesome car.." I giggle at him and nodded my head. "um~ I think I'm not that delicate.. *giggle* well then, shall we go now?" I ask him when he still looking at my car admirely. He then look at me and smile.

"ah sure.." I smile back at him and he goes on the back seat seating at the back while tiffany at the front. I look at her but she pouts and look away toward the window. I frown at it but just start the car engine and drove out from the airport.

"welcome to my apartment daddy!" say's tiffany to her dad. Mr Hwang smile brightly and chuckle his manly laughter. "I gotta say… you do keep this apartment neatly clean Stephanie.. " tiffany shot him a glare and pout "appa~ what you mean by that anyway?" "no no~ nothing.. haha" I chuckle a little when I saw the two father and daughter behavior.

Mr Hwang then sat down on the sofa at the living room as I join him sitting in front of him while tiffany excuse herself going to the kitchen to get us something to drink.

It was silent at first but then he began to ask me some question. "so… Taeyeon-shi.. how's Tiffany at school? did she found someone's that she like already?" I chocked a little and smile awkwardly at him. "a-ah nae? um.. well.. she's really kind and well mannered at school, and.. about the person she likes.. er.. that… erm.. well.. she do have someone that she like.. a lot"

Mr Hwang face suddenly becoming bright as he suddenly interested with the topic. "she do have someone that she likes? who? who is that lucky guy?" I furrow my eyebrow thinking that..

_'is he serious? did I heard wrong? why would an appa be so happy knowing that their daughter have a boyfriend anyway? But, should I tell him? will he hate me? will he be angry if he knew that her one and only daughter likes a girl? and she is me! ottohke~~~ '_

"uh? well.. n-no.. that's not what I mean.. what I mean is….she had a~ Gi-"

"yes, I do have a BOYfriend appa" I quickly turn my face toward the owner voice with a widen eyes. She looks at me with a slight angry face and turn away looking at her appa again with a juice at her hand and gave it to him.

"wah, seriously? who is it my daughter? why you dint tell me about this earlier? can daddy meet him?"

_'seriously! what's wrong with this guy!? and moreover, what's wrong with tiffany?'_

Tiffany sat next to her appa and smile sweetly. "well.. he is a VERY very.. handsome namja, and… I really REALLY love.. HIM so much! that I would die for HIM.. appa" she say it while taking a glance over me with a hint. I pout at her knowing what exactly she meant by it.

_'she really are angry with me now isn't it..? aish!'_

"oh my god.. you really like him that much? you make me wanted to meet him even more now.. *chuckle* um~ well.. as long as you're happy Stephanie.. Daddy will always support you" Tiffany smile at her appa and hug him. "gomawo appa! you heard that tae, he said that he will support me no matter what happen, you heard it clearly right?" she ask me making her appa looking at me weirdly.

"ah.. nae? o-owh.. haha, ea~ I heard it.. hihi" her appa giggle at our behavior. "um.. I guess you two are really close to each other.." "yes, very close dad.. like, VERRY! very close.. you don't have an idea of how close we are.." she said it with a hint to her appa. I gulp my saliva and I can feel my heart thumping really quickly inside.

_'why are you doingt this to me tippani!'_

"haha, I see.. but, what do you mean by very very close tiffany?" "um.. I don't know how to explain it.. ask taeyeon then" her appa then look at me and I was nervouse as hell. "well taeyeon-shi?" "e-err… i-i… we… erm.. we both.. errr…" He then suddenly laugh at me.

"why do you two act like you both have some kind of a relationship anyway? you two act weirdly since the time you introduce yourself to me at the airport today~ and taeyeon-shi, the more I get to know you.. the more I feel like you're a manly type of woman. *smile* I heard from tiffany that you gonna take over your family business after you graduate from your high school if I was not mistaken, if you're my daughter in law.. I would definatly respect you for that. *smile* and talk about your car.. omo, I should really buy one of those for myself.. haha"

my eyes widen and I loose my word to say more.

_'did he just praise me? or did he just say I would suits to be his daughter in law?! xD '_

Both tiffany and I dint say anything this makes Mr Hwang even more suspicious. "why you two suddenly so quite? and tiffany, why are you even blushing?"

I bit my lips thinking at what he just said about me. Tiffany look at her appa "anniya… I'm not"

We both look at each other again and blush. "yah… you both act so weird you know.. aegoo.. steph, daddy going to get some rest now. and I'll leave both of you for now.. *smile*" the moment her appa shut his room door wich is placed futher at the hall way. Tiffany stands up and leave me alone on the living room entering her own bedroom. "pani a" I call her but she ignores me. I stand up on my feet and after her into her bedroom.

I walk in and shut the door close and lock it. She was sitting on her bed looking at me with a pout.

"wae…" I ask her. "yah, don't you waeeee~ me! why dint you tell him tae? I was ready for it" I bit my lips and rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess.. I wasn't ready yet" she crossed her arm and just look at me with a pout and angry face wich I find soooo cute!

she dint say anything but just look at me with that expression.

"aww~ don't look at me with that face tippani~" she still dint say anything but just to look at me. I sigh and sat next to her. I lift her body up and placed her to sit onto my lap and hug her waist from behind resting my chin ontop of her shoulder. She just let me do as I pleased and I hug her even more tighter. "miahne… I'm… I'm not ready. it's not the right time yet.. but I will tell him later. I promise"

I kiss her expose neck and I can feel her body is tensing up with the touch. "tippani.." I call her again, still she dint say anything. I began to asult her abdomen caressing it in circle and goes up and down while kissing her neck softly.

"I'll tell him later~ please don't be mad… I'm just afraid.. that he wont accept me" I wait for a moment. Still, she dint say anything. I frown at her and flip our body making me ontop of her now. I pinned her down and look into her eyes. She just stay with her pouting face but I can see that she was blushing a little.

I smirk knowing that she likes everything I do to her just now. "did you heard what he told me just now? he said that I'm going to be a great daughter in law.. *giggle* and, he really likes my car.. *chuckle* I gotta be thankfull to my grandma after this"

She giggle along with me but dint say a word again. I frown again! at her. "aww~ please say something~~~~" I whined at her. She stuck her tounge out at me making me frowning even more. "heh, let's see if you really going not to say anything after this"

with that I lean downward and assult her neck ligtly and sucking the sensitive's spot making sure to leave a love bite on it. "ngggh~" I smirk in victory when I feel her arms sneeking around my neck pulling me closer toward her body. "no marks tae~" I ignore her request and sucks even harder and licking it with passion. "nggghh~ taetae.." again, I smirk hearing her soft moaning making me so turn on right now.

I sneak my hand inside her loosen tee and push it up and began to caressing her bare stomach I can feel her body is reacting with every single move I made as I leave her neck and up to her mouth kissing her passionately. "mmhnnn~" she moans in my mouth and I lowerd my body against her while my hands was now busy squezzing and massaging her breast. "tae~ nggh~ s-stop ah~" I nibble on her bottom lips and licking it to open and slips my tounge inside her mouth making our pink muscle to caressed against each other tasting and swirling against each other.

Her lower body suddenly trying to get my attention into bucking her hips against mine making our covered core slightly pressed with each other now. I smirk within the kiss and fully lowering my body pressing it with her's. I sneaks my hands behind her bra and unclaps it and skillfully throw it aside leaving her top mound appeared. I remove her shirt and she was now topless as I stare admiringly at it. I lick my lips and she blush. "pervert" she say. I do a merong and without waiting for more and lean down and licks her nipple and sucking it softly and biting it once in a while. While my other hands was doing their own job.

"nnnggghh~" she reach her back pushing it more toward my mouth for more. While I was still doing so, suddenly the door knock and both of us shock at it. But I dint care as I was now so turn on and was way busy with the thing infront of me now.

Tiffany trys to push my head away but I dint budge a little. So she just answer her appa call.

"Stephanie, are you in there?" ask her appa while I was still busy sucking her mound and massaging the other one. She bits her lips and trying her best answering her appa with me still busy assaulting her top mound.

"ahh~ yes dad, w-waeyo? *bitting her lips*" I smirk at this knowing that she trying her best to keep her moaning low and how she keeps on react with everything I do but on the same time trying to push my head away.

So I decide to play some games and move's down taking of her jeans making her widening her eyes mouthing 'don't you dare to do it!'

I just smirk at her and taking of her pants.

"oh, it's nothing, I just want to ask where is the nearest supper market here, and I want to use your car for a while to meet my old friend. So, what are you doing anyway? Steph?"

By the time her father finish talking I already successfully taking of the whole pants and panties on the same time. I spread open her legs and saw how moist and wet her core were.. I smirk at it and licks my lips drolling at the sight I saw now. She bits her lips sexily and try to close her leg but I stop her and lean forward crushing my lips onto her core. "nnnghh!"

I lick from her wet whole and up to her clit making her trying very much to muffle her moaning with both her hand covering her mouth.

"Stephanie? what are you doing? what's that sound?" ask her father while I still busy fisting myself with the moister thing infront of me.

"n-n-nothing appa, I was just about t-to take my bath, a-and.. *nnnghh~* um~ *push taeyeon's head away* ah, you wanted to borrow my car? just.. nggghhh~"

I smirk at all her moaning and how she try to speak while I was now busy licking and sucking her clit which was dripping wet now. "Stephanie? are you sure you okay, you sounded like you really exhausted, and by the way, where's taeyeon-shi?" I stop for a while and lick the juice off from my lips as I keep on staring at her wet hole. "I'm here mr Hwang~" I answer him.

"oh? you're in there as well? and, can you both just open the door please?" I still keep my eyes on the wet core and now uses my finger to caressing it while dipping my finger once into the hole making tiffany just cover her face with the pillow. "oh, yea, I'm.. me and tiffany are both now about to take shower, hehehe *fake laugh* which we really embaressed to open the door, oh, you ask about the supermarket right? it was just down the high way on the left side. You can just take my car instead if you wanted to, the key's is ontop of the table. we both gonna have shower now! and don't worry! we always like this. *fake laugh*"

By this time I was now slowly inserting my finger inside of tiffany dripping wet core and I uncontiously licking my lips looking at those juice coming out from it.

"*chuckle* you both really are close, well then, if you say soo.. I'll be going now. Take care"

the moment I heard he close the door, without anymore hesitation, I rammed two of my finger inside of her and she throw the pillow side way letting out her moaning with me smirking.

"oh good~~! nnnnghhh! ahhhh~ ahh!" I lean down and kiss her passionately while still going in and out of her in a quick paste. Her juice keeps on coming out and it make the room filled with squishy sound now. "you~ ahhh!~ naughty~ unggghhh~ taetae! nghh~" she say to me moaning.

I just keep on kissing her and I can feel the wall inside of her began to tighten up. With a few more trusth, she cum and I quickly lower my head and cleaning it up. "mmmhhmm~" I groan in pleasure that I get.

I lick for the last time and I look up from her core up to her face. "that was hot~" I say to her. She was sweating and naked now her cheek were pinkish and her forehead covered with sweats. I giggle at her and climb up kissing her again.

After she began to catch up with her breath she smile and hug me. "stupid byuntae" she say to me. I frown at her "wae?" she slap my shoulder a little "what if my daddy herd us?! ugh" "*smirk* well.. sorry for that, can't help it. *merong* but.. I really do find it hot, don't you think so? hehehe" again she slaps me "byuntae!" "hahaha"

"but tae.. jinja.. when will you going to say it to my appa? if you're not going to do it. I will" I smile at how brave my wife are and kiss her wipeing away her sweats.

"omo~ just look at my hot wife's is talking.. haha, I will.. I will tell him pani a… just give me time. ara?"

She pouts at me and nodded her head a little. "you better be" I smile at her and brings her up in a bridal style going inside the bathroom, ready for round two. *smirkkkkkk*


	26. Chapter 26

**Taeyeon Pov**

After having the hot session with tiffany Yesterday, I went home because I just wanted to let both of the father and daughter some privacy time. At first Tiffany disagree with me but in the end I just say to her that I need some time to tell her father about our relationship. So after waiting for her father to arrived back from her friends house, I went home in my own car and spend the night with worries.

I woke up today feeling all tired and was mentally sick becase of the thought of tiffany's father wont accept our relationship keeps on bugging me the whole night. I take my shower and put on some casual cloth on since today in Sunday and I don't have things to do. I sat myself ontop of my studying table and think.

"okay~ you can do this taeyeon.. you have done this before by telling it to umma, but why can't you bring yourself to tippani daddy now? are you such a coward? no! I'm not.. oh what the heck, I'm talking with myself now~ ugh"

"dae~ unnie sure are crazy now" _'what the?'_ I quickly turn my head to the back and saw that Hayeon was standing at my room door shaking her head with a silly smile on her face.

"H-hayeon na, what are you doing here?" I ask her and I can feel myself blushing a little because of this. She giggles at me and walk inside. "what? can't I even entered my own sister room? are you hating me now unnie? *pout*" I chuckle at her behaviour and pull her toward me hugging her waist. "ayy~ don't say that, why would unnie be hating you? phabo"

She then smile widely at me and hugs me back. "so.. unnie, what is it that you're talking about? is it about tiffany Unnie?" I pressed both my lips against each other and nodded my head slowly. "un… nae… *sigh* hayeon na~ I don't know what to do now.." Hayeon frowns a little and took my hand with her leading me to sat on my bed.

"hm~ tell me what is it that bothering your mind tae unnie?" I look at her while raising one of my eyebrows and chuckle. "are you serious? why do you act like an adult now huh yeonni? hahaha, you looks weird saying that you know!~ hahaha" she pouted at me and hits my arms repeatly.

"stop laughing at me! unnieee~~~ ugh! I was just trying to help~ *pout*" I giggle more and in the end just smile. "hm.. you really want to help me?" she nodded her head cutely and I pinch her cheek. "aegoo~ so cute! hehe.. um.. let's see. *sigh* you know that tippani appa is in the state right?" she nodded her head "right!" "and he don't have any idea that me and tippani are in a relationship with each other.." she nodded her head slowly. "um.. okay.."

I continue on and look at her "so~ by saying that.. he was now actually here in korea and he don't have any idea that me and tippani are girlfriends. and! he even think that tippani has a boyfriend" "eh? why so? and he's here?" "nae.. because!~ he expected tippani to have a boyfriend since he was so curious about her daughter relationship status, so I was about to say that I am her girlfriend, but tiffany endup saying that she HAS a boyfriend because at that time she was angry with me. And! mr Hwang buys what tippani say making things harder for me to explain this matter to him, oh hayeon na~ what to do? unnie afraid that he wont accept our relationships and try to separate us in the future if he ever found out.. ottohke~"

Hayeon look at me worriedly and hugs me. "unnie~~ you don't have to feel afraid over this thing.. because I know if you really love's tiffany unnie, maybe.. just maybe her appa going to accept you, you just have to be honest with yourself so that he can see how much you love his daughter, show him that you really care for tiffany unnie and that you are willing to do anything for her, just like how you confess to umma about your relationship with fany unnie. So~ taengoo unnie.. don't be depress anymore, just be yourself, be brave and overcome your fear so that you can always protect fany unnie no matter what happen. If you both really love's each other, I'm sure, you can overcome this unnie.. jinja"

I was left dumbfounded by my own little sister, my jaw dropped from hearing all of this from her.

_'is she even my little sister? since when she can talk like this? but this is so funny because what she say was all true.. I can't act like this anymore. I have to do this, no more chicken out about this matter. I love tiffany and I want her to be mine and ONLY mine, I don't want her father to decide her love life in the future don't i? the heck Kim! you can do this!'_

I giggle a little at my sister and hugs her. "aegooo~ since when you talk like this Haeyeon na? and I cant believe what you say was all true and that I was actually listening to your advice.. hahaha, anyway.. hm~ you're right. I have to be brave about this… tippani was really depending on me… Hayeon na! unnie going to meet tippani's daddy after this. wish me luck!"

Hayeon then smile at me and pinch my cheek. "nae! unnie fighting! hehee.. oh, by the way unnie. Umma said she's going out today" I tilt my head sideway and was wondering. "huh? umma going out? whit whom?" hayeon just shrug her shoulder. "I don't know.. she said to me that she'll be going out today and have me to inform you about it"

"so~ she's already out?" "un..nae.. she's out just now." I quickly stand up from my bed and rush down stairs hoping to catch her. To my disappointment, I dint manage to catch her. I just stand alone in the living room thinking that..

_'where could she have gone to? who's the one that she's meeting with? wait, is she really going out meeting someone? could it be grandma?'_

I took out my phone and dial grandma number. It rings a few times then she spoke.

Granny: Nae taengoo~ waeyo?

Tae: ah, annyeonghaseyo harabonim~ um.. I just want to ask, is umma going to meet you today?

Granny: oh? your mom? nae~ she call me earlier saying that she's going to meet me soon at my office, is there something wrong taengoo?

I sigh in relief and sat down on the sofa caressing the back of my neck.

Tae: ah~ jinja ro? um~ then.. okay, I was worried about where is she about to go, since she dint say anything about it to me. Wait, how did she go there?

Granny: ow.. I see.. she ask the driver to pick her up today, aww~ taeyeon na.. you're such a responsible kid, caring where your umma go. *chuckle* well then, don't you worry, she is going to meet me only anyway. So then.. is there something else?

Tae: *giggle* um.. anniya.. I'm just worried.. no no, that's about it. Well then grandma, have a great day! and good mowning! heheee~

Granny: *giggle* omo~ such cute English you got there taengoo.. arasseo.. ea~ you too, have a great day. bye..

Tae: hehee~ nae.. bye..

After that, I look at my phone and saw it was now 11.30 am. I sigh a little and suddenly Hayeon appear from the back startling me.

"so where did she go?" ask hayeon. I turn around looking at her that was now sat herself next to me. "ah.. grandma say that she's coming to meet her today. You really make me worry hayeon na~ aegoo…" she then pouted at me "How should I know? she's the one that said she's going out.. and not to say anything else. *pout*" I giggle a little a ruffle her hair.

"arasseo arsseo.. " we both then quite for a while until she decide to turn on the Tv's tuning to her faveret show. Again, I look at my phone and start to write a message to tiffany. As always, whenever I was texting a stupid grin always plastered on my face.

_TaeyeonTiffany_

_Tippani! gud morning! it's still morning right? hehee~ I was wondering, is your daddy at home?_

A few moments later, I receive a reply from her.

_TiffanyTaeyeon_

_Morning? tae! it's almost noon now. are you just awaken from your sleep? aish.. jinja. My daddy? no.. he's not, he's going out with his friend that he meet yesterday. Why you ask?_

after reading her reply, I frown at it a little. _'just when I have the courage… *sigh* guess I have to wait now don't i? hm..'_

_TaeyeonTiffany_

_ah.. jinja? well then, it's ok. pani a! wanna go out today? you got nothing to do right? let's go shopping or watch movie or something, I'll bring hayeon too.._

After I pressed the send button, I focus back my attention toward the little girl sitting next to me. "hayeon na" "nae?" she say answering me without looking at me because of the show and it makes me feel a little annoyed with it.

"yah, look at me when I'm talking to you" she quickly look at me showing me her apologetic smile. "hihihiii~ sorry.. um.. what is it tae unnie?" I nodded my head a little accepting her apologies. "wanna go out with me and tippani?" immidietly her lips formed into a smile and nodding her head. "jinja?! yeayy~ I want I want! hehehehee.. when is it?" I chuckle a little "urm, about now? just go change into something nice we going to pick up tippani unnie after this"

She quickly nodded her head and ran upstairs but before that, "hayeon na! next time, don't you dare to ignore your unnie, arasseo?" she makes an ok sign and continue her running.

Just then I receive a reply from tiffany. I open it and smile looking at her reply.

_TiffanyTaeyeon_

_You'll bring hayeon as well? arsseo! sounds good, and tae, let's go to lotte world instead. ottae?_

_ TaeyeonTffany_

_^^ haha, okay, what ever you want.. I'll pick you up after this,dressed pretty for me? :D_

_TiffanyTaeyeon_

_of course I will.. :P_

With that I go upstairs to change my cloth.

When I arrived infront of tiffany's apartment, I can see that she already waited for me at the front gate smiling at me and Hayeon, my grins widen when I saw how pretty she was dressing herself for me today, and not only that, she was also wearing a really short shorts... since today was quite hot. She enter the car and sat herself next to me. She turn around and greet Hayeon, "annyeong hayeon na~" hayeon then greets her back and they both smile.

She then turn back her attention at me as I keep staring at those sexy legs and those soft looking tight. "eherm~" she say snapping me back into reality. "like it?" she ask me with the hint of lust in it. I glance at my litte Hayeon at the back and gulp my saliva.

"haha.. nae~ so much. *merong* now let's go! lotte world here we come!" I began to drive but then

"OMO! we're going to Lotte world!?" I giggle a little at the excited hayeon "nae hayeon na~ forget to tell you about ~ well, it was tippani unnie idea anyway, so you have to thank her for this, since my original intention was to bring you girls to the shopping mall for a movie or something.."

"ayy~ why you always wanted to go watch movie unnie? *rolled eyes* fany unnie! gomawo! hehe, it's like ages since I last go there you know~ *pout* kya~~"

Tiffany turn around and they both began to chit chat like crazy.

I just shakes my head and continue on the drive.

"LOTTE WORLDDD! AAAAA!"

both tiffany and I laugh at Hayeon overly excited attitude. She jumps up and down none stop and was hugging my arms to go to her fav ride in here. "unnie unnie unnie! there there there! I want to ride that" I giggle at her while she was now pulling me going to the GyroDrop ride. "omo~ hayeon na~ arsseo~ but don't pull unnie like this, that ride is not going anywhere. aegoo~" she stomp her feet on the ground and still dragging me with her. "anniyo! you're walking way to slow, I want to ride it now~ if we don't line up now, we have to wait for it much more longer unnie.. come on! pailiiiii~~~" I chuckle a little and look at tiffany helplessly.

She just manage to smile and giggle silently. "a aaa! araseo~ aegoo…tippani, you want to ride this too?" She nodded her head and all the three of us ride it on the same time.

After the ride, I was practically feels all dizzy, my eyes seems to be dead and I was looking at the ground not blinking even once. "taetae, are you okay?" I shake my head and look at my wife's face. "pani a~~ I think i'm going to be sick-" "unnie! let's ride the roller coaster!~" my eyes widen and immedietly hayeon pull my hand dragging me with her. "tippani!~~~~" I shout for help, but she just manage to laugh at me while hayeon was having her own happy moment ignoring me.

"Yeaaayyy! that was fun! haahaha" I looked at the happy hayeon from tiffany's lap with an helpless face after we rode the roller coaster for like 3 times already! who wouldn't feel like me now. I can't even stand up properly and just lay my head ontop of tiffany's lap while she was caressing my hair.

"I'm glad that you're happy hayeon na~~" say's tiffany. She then nodded her head "nae! it was really fun fany unnie! but, taeng unnie was no fun. Passing out after the 3rd ride was so lame.. I want to ride more~" my eyes widen and I hit her lap. "yah! who wouldn't pass out like me after riding that monster for 3 times hayeon na?! aish jinja, are you even a human or what?.. just thinking about riding it makes me wanna.."

I quickly stand up from laying on tiffanys lap and vomit at the nearest trash can. Tiffany comes rushing at me and gave me mineral water and patted my back. "tae, gwenchana?" I nodded my head and force a weak smile. We both walks back toward hayeon and glares at her. "heheee~ unnie gwenchana?" she ask me with her stupid grin. I just wonder where she earns those stupid grins.. oh wait. ME

"ugh! don't you girn like that to me. *rolled eyes* nae, gwenchana, you really are trying to kill your unnie hayeon na" she laughs at me and stand up.

"miahne, but I really loves to ride this~~ unnie, can I go again?" she ask me with her innocent smile. I look at her disbelievely "you wanted to go again?!" "nae!" "whatever, just go alone, and DON'T make me and tippani come with you, we just going to wait here for you. I can't manage to ride it anymore. Ride as much as you want, BUT don't go anywhere other than that ride. arasseo?"

She smile widely at me and hugs me "yeay! gomawo! naeee! bye~~" she then run toward the ride leaving us behind.

I sigh when she was now out of sight. "tae~ you sure you okay now?" ask tiffany toward me. I smile at her and put my right hand ontop of her exposed inner tight. "nae~ gwenchana..*smile*" she then smiles back at me as I was now caressing her tight slowly going up and down a little making her shiver at it. "yahhh~" she say complaining. I steak out my tounge ignoreing her.

She looks around and slaps my hands away. "taeee~ people are around, aish~" I look at her in the eyes. "what do I care? and.. did I say that you're so pretty and damn hot today? *smirk*" I say to her while travelling my eyes toward her whole body scanning it and I find myself drolling a little. "ugh! stop being such a byun here in the public tae. And get your hand of from my tight" I look around for a while and saw that the people are suddenly lessen passing through. I smirk a litte and intentionly sneaking my finger deeper into her tight pressing it on her covered mound cupping it for a second.

She yelp at it and immedietly slaps my hands away blushing madly at it. "Kim taeyeon!" I laugh at her while clapping my hands. "ahahaha!~" she pouts at me and was stomping her feet on the ground looking angrily at me and was now hitting me continuesly. "byuntae byuntae byuntae!" I keep on laughing at her. I grab those hands that was hitting me and pull her into a hug.

"um~ but I'm your byuntae.. right? *smrik* don't deny it, you like it don't you~" I say to her in a wishper tone. She bit her lips and look away pulling her hands away from my grip with a pout and blushing face. "No I'm not!" I smirk at her and scoot over her "oh yes you are~ don't deny it" she intesnly look at me with a glare "NO!" "Yes!~ *smirk*" "*rolled eyes* I say no and it's a NO kim! now go away you pervert"

I giggle at her and stand up. "okay~ if that what you want.." I walk away with a sly smile leaving her behind. "yah! taeee!~ where are you going?" i ignore her and just walk away. "taee!"

I giggle silently and walk toward somewhere rushingly.

Tiffany POv

"What the hell?! how dare she walk away from me like that! UGHH!" I slump my body back into the seat and crossed both my arms and legs. I stare angrily on the ground "she is so not going to get what she want! huh!"

I just wait at the empty seat since I don't have any transport to go back home and I don't really wanted to leave her anyway.

I bit my lips and was suddenly remembering about what she did to me just now. Because I was actually crossing my legs right now, I can actually feel my own core is wet. I sigh a little and she was right, I do like what she did, but! seriously, we are in a public! uggghhhh! what if someone saw us?

"stupid byuntae"

I shifted in my position and sigh at myself, "just a simple touch like that can make me wet. That byun really has affected me really well.. ugh.."

"do I really make you wet?" my eyes widen and I quickly look up at the person who's standing in front of me with her famous stupid grin.

I rolled my eyes and I can still feel the wetness from my lower region tingling more now. "ugh! no I'm not-" just then, I realize she was actually standing with two ice cream cone on her hands.

"you want this don't you? haha" I bit my lips and she was right I do want it. She sat herself next to me and handed one of it to me. I happily accept it, "am I forgiven?" she ask me when we both is now enjoying our ice cream. I look at her and playfully do a merong and keep on licking the ice cream. "aww~ tippani.. am I forgiven or not?"

"um… you are half forgiven *merong*" she then giggle at me. "half?" "nae, half" "okay then.. but still, why half?" I look at her and sexily licking my lips because of the ice cream. Again, I crossed my legs properly put my left hand under my chin while the other one holding the ice cream close to my mouth.

"because.. you made me happy with buying this ice cream but you made me feels uncomfortable now" I say to her with a hint of flirtness in it. She blinks her eyes a few times and still looking at me. "what do you mean? I made you happy but uncomfortable on the same time?" I nodded my head and licks the ice cream slowly making sure she saw every move that I made. I purposely lowering my chest more so that she can actually saw my cleavage area and still licking my ice cream.

Her eyes dint even blinks even once when she looks at me, until her own ice cream was now melted on her hands. She gulps down her saliva when I was now licking the inside of the ice cream cone searching for the cream, but instead, I know in taetae's eyes.. she saw it differently. I inserted my tounge even more deeper into the cone and licks the whole inside until it reach the top with a few cream on my tounge. I lick all of it and saw that she was actually drolling over this.

I chuckle a little and eat the whole ice cream cone. finishing it with a winks for it. She licks her own lips and still dint even blink. "tae~ you can just throw away your ice cream now since it's really messy now *giggle*" she snapped back and notice her ice cream was all melted. "ah? nae? ehh! what the!" she stand up quickly and quickly throw away her ice cream and wipe away all the melted cream on her hand.

I laugh at her and she was smiling at me. "teaser" she say to me. I stuck my tounge out and she pinch my cheek.

By then, Hayeon was in sight and we go back into riding a few more rides before we grab something to eat and head home.

After taeyeon dropped me off at my apartment, we bid farewell and before I leave I whisper at her "we'll continue tomorrow in gym class" she gulp down her saliva and a grin creeps on her cheek. "arasseo" with that I left the car and entered my apartment.

When I was now inside my apartment, I can see that my father is home.

"daddy~ you're back" I approached him that was sitting comfortably at the living room reading some news paper with the tv turn on.

"of steph~ it's good that you're back now, come seat here, there's something I want to talk about with you"

I sat infront of him with a wonder in my heart. _'why he sounds all serious?'_

"what is it dad?"

he put down the news paper and look straight into my eyes.

"Stephanie.. Tell me, who is it that you've been seeing with? and.. whoever it is.. I want you to break it off"

my eye's widen and I was left speechless.

"dad.."

"I've set you up with someone. And it's final"

with that he leave me sitting alone at the living room with a broken heart, my eyes began to get stingy and my heart crush down. At that moment, I can almost feel that my world was about to end.

Tae….

What to do….


	27. Chapter 27

**Taeyeon Pov**

After I get back from the trip along with tiffany and Hayeon I head straight toward my room and and took my bath. Then when I steps out from it I was shock looking at my umma sitting on my bed.

"umma"

She looks back at me with a very cheerful expression. I tilt my head sideway looking at her weirdly.

"waeyeo?"

"taengoo~ umma have something to say to you.."

"what is it umma?"

"you going to study abroad right after you finish high school"

"ehh!?"

Tiffany Pov

I was latterly crying my heart out inside my room with no one there to calm me down. If I let taeyeon come over, it will only worsen things up. How am I suppose to say about this to her? what will she do if she knew?!

This is so unfair! why do I have to be paired up with someone else that I don't even know!

When I was about to storm out from my room to meet up with my daddy, suddenly my phone rings. When I look at the screen, my heart breaks when I saw who's the caller id was.

"Tae~"

I bit my lips and answer the call.

I took a deep breath and press the answer button.

"hello?"

Tae: Tippani…

Fany: dae?

Tae: we need to talk

we need to talk? why? did she knew already?!

Fany: w-what? why?

Tae: i… well.. I have something to say to you.. come on, I'll pick you up in 5 minutes.

Fany: tae~ wait

Tae: bye

Call End

I look at the screen and it's already black. I blink my eyes a few times. " what's wrong with her? there must be something happen, she sound sad and all.. but then.. what if she knew? ottohke~~ I really need to talk to daddy about this"

without delaying anymore time, I rush out from my room after washing my face and just wear comfortable cloths. When I step out from my room, I saw my daddy already stand in front of my room.

"where are you going Stephanie hwang?"

I gulp down my saliva and shock seeing how tense he looked at me right now.

"erm.. d-dad.. i.. I'm going out for a while"

he furrow his eyebrow looking at me seriously. "going out? with whom?"

I bit my lips and look at my phone clock, it's already been 5 minute now.

"dad, I really need to go out now, we'll talk later, I promise"

Just before I can step out away from him, he hold onto my wrist making me stop walking the moment he hold onto it. I turn arounf facing my father. "Stephanie, where are your manners? I'm talking to you, and don't you dare to walk away from your father. I am asking you, who are you going out with?"

I pout a little and remove my hand from his grip.

"dad, this is so unfair! why do I have to date someone that I don't really know! I don't want to be in a relationship with a stranger! I've been together with taeyeon for a long time now! and I don't want because of this, my relationship with her ruin! not after what we've been through together daddy"

He look at me with his jaw dropped open slightly, "you… you've been in a relationship with…"

"Yes Daddy! Taeyeon. I'm in love with Taeyeon, a girl, a girl who love me more than a man can!"

He was left speechless and just look at me, he was confuse and I felt guilty for yelling like this to him. But.. I cannot hold It back anymore, if I dint do this. We both going to get hurt. Not after what taeyeon already did for me. Now it's my turn to save our relationship.

We both look at each other and I can see hurt in his eye's. "Stephanie.."

No..please, not that tone dad. Please, don't make me choose

"Daddy.. please. I love her, if you love me. You will accept who ever it is that I choose to be my partner. And taeyeon took care of me really well ever since I came here in korea. If it wasn't for her. I don't think I know what is happiness anynmore"

Again, with the last word I say we both just look at each other. I can feel the phone that I hold began to vibrate like crazy for like 2 minutes now. I know it was taeyeon who called, but I need to solve this thing first.

"so.. you're saying that, you going to go out with taeyeon now?"

I look at him and nodded my head. "yes.."

Suddenly, a laughter began escaping his mouth. I look at him weirdly "go then" he say making me more confuse than before.

"what?" "I say go" I furrow my eyebrow still confuse. "But daddy, I really do loves her.. please believe me.. I may be a disgrace to our religion, but.. I cant help it but to let myself fall for her more and more everyday I live by seeing her presence by myside. Without her.. I don't think I can live happily like this dad.."

I lowered my head feeling that my eyes began to get teary as my heart cannot contain it anylonger when I know I was about to lost my taetae if my father dint accept this relationship and will go against it.

"I know.. I'm sorry.. but I already set things up Tiffany.. I cannot back out with my own word when I already made a promise with my old pall.. daddy should have told you earlier about this and that I should warn you about dating. But.. I dint know that you would actually will find someone. But again, it's all my fault for not remembering our promise, after I meet my old pall.. I should have cancel this arrangement. But since I was really excited to know that you going to be happy if appa get a partner for you"

I bit my lips and my tears fall down on it's own.

I put both my hand onto my face and cry.

"no appa~ *sobs sobs* this is so unfair… this is unfair! I've already found the one I love, and I don't need someone else other than Taeyeon~ I don't! want anyone other than her! this is.. unfair….."

Suddenly I feel a pair of hands wrapped around my body and a familiar scent sneaking into my nostril. My eyes widen when I feel this warm embrace suddenly hugged me.

I look at the person who hugged me and it was taeyeon.

"jinja?"

that was the word she whisper to me.

I nodded my head like a kid and I can that she was smiling widely at this. But then, I look aside and saw that my father were smiling.

Taeyeon let go of me and we both look at each other.

"tae.." I say to her. She then grin widely and caressing my face. "should we go now?" she ask me. "huh? go *sobs* where?" she chuckle a little and turn arounf facing my father.

"Mr Hwang, may i?" she ask him. I was expecting to see my father to shake his head and will go furious about this, but then.

"go on.. I'll be at you house taeyeon-shi"

I furrow my eye brow again really confuse about this. She then turn once again facing me and smile. "tippani, gaja" with that she pulled my hand with her and we both head out from my apartment leaving my father inside.

"yeppuh-daaa!~" I squilled in excitement when I saw this beautiful scenery in front of my eyes. It was the han river. I turn around and look at the smiling Taeyeon. "taeee~! this is so beautiful!~"

since it was now night time, the water splashing down from the han bridge were so pretty with all the lighting going on with the water. "like it?" she ask me. I nodded my head and ran over to her hugging her waist.

We both look into each other eyes and I can feel love in it, but then.

"My wife…"

she say to me so sudden. I tilt my head sideway looking at her.

"ehm?" I reply her back.

"you.. are… my wife… you hear me?" she ask me again making me slightly blush with it.

I slap her chest and look away shyly. "I know that, you don't have to say it like that"

I try to break free from her but then she held me tightly turning me back into her embrace.

She hold onto both my hand making our face close with each other. "but.. you will soon really going to be my wife tippani..*smirk*" I look at her eyes trying to search for an answer. "w-what.. do you mean?"

"*smirk* you~ going to be mine.. you hear that? *smirk*" I furrow my brows and push her away. "yaaahh~ stop with the smirk, you look like an old pervy guy you know? hump"

She giggle lightly and hug me again. "pani a~ I'm so happy~!" I smile at what she say and hugged her back. But then, I remember what my daddy tell me. "tae.. you know.. m-my daddy.. he.. he going to… to… he going to.."

She push me back to look into my eyes. "going to..?"

"he going to paired me up with someone else…"

She just look at me with her innocent onix eye and I feel really guilty right now. "i-i.. tae.. i…"

Just when my heart was about to be broken with the thought that I'm going to be paired with someone else, suddenly she smile.

"are you.. been worried about that?"

I slowly nod my head.

"you not angry?" I ask her.

She laughs at me and suddenly lean forward kissing me on the lips with a quick peck.

"phabo~"

she say. I pouts at her "wae?" I ask her. "because…"

she looks toward the han river and turn back again at me with a smile before she say..

"I am the one your father going to paird you up with"

my eyes widen and I can feel that I'm the happiest person in the entire world at that moment.

My jaw dropped and I dint say anything due to shock.

"and tippani.. My umma going to send me for studying abroad for 1 and a half year in order to learn about the business management. So~ right after graduation.. I will going abroad for studies.. and.. you know what? you father going to join up with our company.. *smile* I was shock at first hearing all of this from my umma.. but then again, I dint care much about my family business.. but, since it involve you~ I was so happy until I was left speechless when I knew about this from my umma…"

I cannot say a word but just to smile proudly at her. I don't know why but.. I can feel that she was like a real man when talk like that just now.

"And what do you know.. turn out to be our parents were best buddy when they were young! haha.. and since they were so close with each other, my appa and yours make a deal that when they both have their first child, they going to make them married with each other in order for their close friendship.. but.. turn out that both of them got a daughter instead of a baby boy and girl.. *giggle*"

I cant help but to also laugh at this.

"so you were saying that, my daddy have been meeting up with your umma this past few days?" she nodded her head.

"nae! at first I was worried about who is it my umma meeting, when I ask my grandma, she say she's there with her. But then.. turn out to be they were having a discussion at my grandma office along with your daddy tippani.. hahaha. Oh god! this is so great! what do you know~ fate really do siding on us.. *smile*"

She then grabbed my hand and lead me toward an empty chair at the park making us both sitting on it. I lean my head against her shoulder and she lean her head against mine while both our hand being interlace with each other.

"Tae.. are you really going to leave me after this?"

"well.. not after this… but after we graduate.. *smile* and don't worry.. a year and a half is not long when I know someone is actually waiting for me at home.. in the bed.. *grin*"

I slap her shoulder hard making her yelp a little.

"byun! *smile*"

both of us giggle and just looking at the beautiful sight of the han river as the night goes on with a wonderfull event occur in our life.

There will be no more obstical after this… Taetae.. I love you

to be continue...

...

* * *

"With the last person receiving their certificate, The 29th SOWON All Girl High Graduation ceremony end!~ Nomu Nomu Chukae to all~ All the best in life, until we meet again, Thank you"

"*Crowed cheer loudly* yeaahhh!"

With the last announcement from the Mc's for today graduation ceremony, It's time for the dance club special performance that lead by the none other than the new leader that choose by taeyeon herself.

"Attention everyone, now we're gonna watch the performance from our famous dance club commity that lead by their new leader~ KIM HYO! YEONNNN!"

Taeyeon who was now sitting at the front row along with Tiffany beside her follow by Jessica and Yuri. All of them was now paying their full attention toward the stage where else their Junior going to perform a farewell performance for them in order to show them that the club will going on as plan and stay their standard according to it's creator which is Their former leader that was now successfully graduated after 5 years of studying in SOWON all girl high.

Taeyeon Watches carefully at the closed curtain waiting impatiently for it to open and witness herself how it turn out to be with all the new dance member that hyoyeon riqcruted herself.

Flashback

"B-but.. taeyeon unnie.. i-I can't do it. It's you the one who should pick them and decide who deserve to be in this club commity.. not me.." whines Hyoyeon when she has given the responsibility to choose the new member in an open audition held by the one and only their dance club president, Taeyeon along with her vp, Yuri.

Taeyeon look at Hyoyeon and patted her head while showing a warm smile that she rarely show's to her dance member, especially when they are now inside the dance studio.

"Hyo.. *smile* me and Yuri going to graduate soon.. it's you the one I choose to lead this dance club and be their leader. I want you to learn this, learn how to choose, how to accept, how to be responsible.. I know you can do it, because. Whenever I saw you dance on the stage, you've become so charismatic and such an amazing aura released by you making all the audience watches you in awe.. *smile* now.. You *pointing at hyoyeon's heart* going to lead them, and make me proud when ever I heard that SGH dance crew being a hot topic at all high school in Seoul! like how we won the Seoul dance competition last year.. *grin* Hyoyeon.. I trust you.. i… choose you… to be the one to lead this dance club. Now. Are you with me?"

Hyoyeon can only smile and was now trying herbest to stop herself from letting out the tears that are now gathering inside her eyes because of her leader speech, she were touch by it and how Taeyeon keeps on saying that she had choose her over everyone to be the leader. The trust that Taeyeon has in her, were so touching to have an amzing person trust her so much were too unbareable for her to contain. Never in her life someone ever say this thing's to her.

In the end, she can't hold it anylonger, she let the tears out from her eyes making taeyeon Just smile looking at her hearing all her sobs in this empty dance room that is soon going to be filled by all the new dance member that she going to choose.

She slowly nodded her head and bit her lips to stop herself from crying even more as she was now looking at her leader.

"Taeyeon Unnie.. i-I'm.. i-I'm going to miss your dictator mode.."

Taeyeon laugh at this and nodded her head.

"Just make sure you do the same to the Junior..*smirk* and I'm sure, they going to miss it after you graduate. hahaha"

Hyoyeon laugh along and in the end both of them stop and just look at the empty dance space. With that, Taeyeon patted Hyoyeon's shoulder, and stand up wanted to leave. Before she leave.. She turn around facing Hyoyeon once again and smile saying..

"Make me proud.."

End of Flashback

With the touch of Tiffany's hand on her tight, she suddenly snapped back into reality and turn to face her girlfriend.

"you okay?" ask tiffany in concern. Taeyeon just let out an assurance smile and both of them were now looking at the centre of the stage where the curtain slowly open up as the music began to booming loudly making everyone's excited with it.

When the curtain finally opens fully, there standing alone on the dark stage, a dark figure standing quietly and was now being shine by a spotlight. The figure wear an all white outfits with a cap and a hoodie covering the head and a white mask to cover the face. The figure began to dance to the Music beats making tayeon watching in awe, and a smirk appeared on her face.

"nice one hyo…"

As she predict, the moment the music stops. She open's the mask and bow toward the audience. She walks to the front stage and took the mic with her looking down at her leader along with Yuri slightly panting.

"Taeyeon unnie! Yuri Unnie! ottae yo? did I do great?"

That's the first thing she said. Taeyeon look at Yuri and Yuri did the same, with that they both looks at the same direction and raised up their hand thumbs up making hyoyeon smiles in pleased.

"*grin* Tae unnie.. Yul unnie.. i.. as the new leader, promise you that I will take care of the club well and.. I will show you, that we will be stronger than before! with this! I show you, our new dance crew for this year! and I hope.. I just hope that, we can make you both proud of us. *smile*" She then back of from the mic, as all the club member coming out from the corner of the stage began to form a straight line. With that.. Both Taeyeon and Yuri watches the performance in awe and one in discriable feelings began to aroused both of their heart when they knew that they not going be able to go back to lead them anymore.

"Yul.. Sica.. and… Tippani… please take care of yourself very well.. and, as for you pani a.. wait for me?"

Say's taeyeon toward her fiancée. Yes, her fiancée. Not long after they both gone to the han river, both Mr Hwang and Ms Kim, decide that they gonna make them both engage right before Taeyeon goes overseas to further her studies in Business management. All her friend attend the small event that were held at Taeyeon's family island, The Kim's Island. Yoona, Seohyun, Sunny, Sooyoung, Hyoyeon and also her girlfriend Nicole which she just introduce to all of her members and making them friend in no time all came to the island with taeyeon sponsored all their needs.

They were all shocked knowing that how rich and well known taeyeon actually is.

And so, they spend some time in the island where else the engagement event goes well making both Taeyeon and Tiffany really happy because now, they have no secret toward their family about their relationship.

After the graduation finish, Taeyeon was now ready to go abroad to further her studies and getting ready for the combination of her Family company will be combined along with the Hwang corporation. It was really their fathers dream to combine their business together. But because of some accidental things happen, making them lost contact and Hwang become gloomy and all because of his bestfriend death. But, all her misery were always been send away because of tiffany's present in his life.

Until he meet up with his Bestfriend wife, wich is seems to be his friend also from high school and it made him cheerfull again and proceed with their old plan.

Tiffany walks closer to her and was now looking really sad than before when she knew taeyeon will be leaving her very soon, and in a long period of time. She just look down on the floor nodding her head.

Taeyeon frowns looking at her sad soon to be wife and lifted her chin up. When she does, she were startle by tiffany's now teary eyes making her feels bad about it and bit her lips. "tip..pa-"

She dint even finish her word when tiffany suddenly jumps up to hug and crys her heart out in silent.

"Taee…. Tae….. Don't… leave me….."

Taeyeon bit her lips feeling herself began to get teary as well.

Jessica looks away when she's also getting teary over watching her bestfriend acting that way. Yuri quickly ran over to Jessica trying to comfort her with her embrace.

Taeyeon breaks the hug and make tiffany looking at her, "pani a~~ urjimaa.." tiffany cant help herself but to just let her tears flowing out from her eyes making taeyeon letting her tears fall down on her cheek as well.

Although the fact that Tiffany CAN come along with her, but her father insist that she should come alone to the state, in order to survive and learn the hardship of the business world. And she too, dint want tiffany to feel pressured by her and that's why she decide to agree with what Mr Hwang had recommended her to do. But, she's not entirely going to be alone, because Mr Hwang will be there to teach her about few things while she will be studying in the finest Business University ever in the state.

Tiffany wipes of her tears and bits her lips still keeps her sobbing inside while watching her fiancée face for the last time. "pani a~ answer me.. will you wait for me?" Again, tiffany nodded her head as her lips were now trembling from wanted to cry out.

Taeyeon force a smile on her face and uses her hands to caress tiffany's cheek and leans down to give her a long deep and loving kiss ever making both of their tears flows down onto their cheek freely.

Right after she broke the kiss, both of them look into each other eyes and suddenly, Tiffany smiles purely showing Taeyeon her eye-smile although her lips were trembling saying her final word to her.

"I will wait for you"

Taeyeon smile purely and lean down kissing her cheek.

"I know you will"

With that, she turn around and waves good bye toward the three of them in smile.

"Yah! you better be back and become much greater person! arrasseo dork?!" say's Yuri

"Taeyeon na! if you cheated on Tiffany! you're dead meat you hear me!" add Jessica making Yuri nodded in agreement.

Taeyeon laughs at her friends farewell speech as she keeps on walking further toward the entrance.

Just before she could steps inside the plateform. Her eyes widen when she hear's Tiffany's shouting at her

"KIM TAEYEON! YOU BETTER BE BACK AND MARRY ME YOU HEAR ME?! AND DON'T YOU EVER CHEATED ON ME! I LOVE YOU PHABO YA!"

Taeyeon jaw's dropped hearing this from her girlfriend who was shouting loudly inside the airport. She turn around grinning widely and use her hand putting it at the corner of her mouth to form a small speaker shouting back.

"I LOVE YOU TOOOOOO! TIPPANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

She, smile for the last time and turn around ignoring all the eyes looking at her and walks away heading inside the private plane with a grin on her face.

...

During the whole 1 year, it was hard for Taeyeon to get herself familiar with the new environment and the most importanting is that.. the language problem. Although she struggle on the beginning and always curse herself for not learning English properly when in high school, She manage to catch up with all the studies with the help from Mr Hwang and the Spirit she get whenever she thought about seeing tiffany once again, who was now waiting for her patiencely back in the korea.

Sometime, when she really misses her fany. She and her will use the internet service to communicate with each other. But, they will only do that only once a week, since tiffany scold her for not contecting her to often and that she should have focus on her studies more than her, in order for Taeyeon to gain more knowledge and that she don't want to be the reason for her distraction.

All and all, her studies went well until she receive her degree in Business management only in a short period of time, making Mr Hwang impressed in her soon to be daughter in law even more.

Taeyeon was now heading toward the Hwang's resident for her to bit her farewell to Tiffany's father. She reaches the Hwang's resident at 7pm as she parked her new car that she bought the oment she arrived there to make things easier for her to move around in and out from her University to other places. She even bought an apartment that Mr Hwang recommended for her and she agreed to buy them with the permission from her grandma since she hasn't fully incharge in the company yet.

Taeyeon get's out from the car and began to walk toward the main entrance where else the maid quickly opens the door for her and bowing in respect knowing that she is the fiancée of their employer's daughter. Taeyeon smiles back at them and proceed on entering the house heading straight toward the living room leaving the maid almost fainted with her charming smiles.

"Mr Hwang.."

She greets with her seems to be matured voice. Mr Hwang turn his head away from the news paper that he's reading and smiles the moment he saw Taeyeon standing in front of him smiling warmly.

"Taeyeon-shi.. aegoo.. please.. don't call me that anymore. Just call me appa, like how tiffany call your mom Umma~" Taeyeon smiles widely when she is now for the first time in her 1 year and a half living here in California hears Mr Hwang talk informally toward her. Not only that, he even asking her to call him appa rather than Mr Hwang.

"but.. I already used to call you by that.. I think it would be rude for me to suddenly call you by another name so sudden.." Mr Hwang laugh his manly laughter and gesture her to take a seat. Taeyeon nodded her head and sat herself down across from him.

"Anniyo.. that's not the case taeyeon na~ you will be my daughter in law sooner or later, so. Why not now calling me that? and.. dropped the Mr mr thing, we only use formal greetings only in business. But now, youre in my house so you can call me appa.. *smile*"

Taeyeon chuckle a little as she nodded her head "n-nae.. appa.. *giggle*" Mr Hwang chuckle a bit and looks at Taeyeon in admiration. "you've matured so much taengoo.." He say calling her by her nickname for the first time. Taeyeon's eyes widen and shock. "t-taengoo? who told you that?" she ask him. "who else it might be? *chuckle*"

Taeyeon smile the moment he say's like that and nodded her head. "ahh… tippani.. hehehe.."

"right. *giggle* so, what brings you here?" he ask her. Taeyeon straighten her sitting position and looks at Mr Hwang directly in the eyes showing him that she's really determine about something.

"Appa.. I'm going back to korea. Tomorrow"

Mr Hwang looks at her and nodded his head but on the same time confuse.

"but I thought you gonna back on Wednesday?"

Taeyeon grins widely and a silly expression appeared on her face.

"well.. it seems like that. But.. I decide to make some surprise.. *grin*"

Mr Hwang chuckle at her unchanging attitude and nodded his head.

"mm.. I'm sure Stephanie going to like it what ever it is you plan to do. haha. Well then Taengoo~ I'm really satisfy with your achievement in studying Business Management, and how you perform in my company.. and so.. I just hope that you will be able to handle the company fully later on"

Taeyeon smile in satisfaction when she heard all the compliment she get from her father in law.

"Gomawo appa.."

"And.. what's more important is that.. you really have mature so much. Please take care of Stephanie well for me, okay?"

"that ofcourse I will. And, I heard that she and Jessica open up a small Toy's shop in town, and what's more appa.. all the toys that she sell is Pink! my goodness.."

Mr Hwang laugh at what she heard from taeyeon and nodded his head again. "yes, I heard about it too. She even send me the shop picture. hm.. I just wonder why would she opens up a Toy's store *giggle*" Taeyeon smiles " I wonder myself.."

With that, Taeyeon stands up and bit farewell to him.

"I'll be going now appa. And I promise you, I will take care of tiffany well.."

Just before taeyeon leaves Mr Hwang spoke "Taeyeon, the wedding is still on you know. Just make sure you do your part.."

Taeyeon shows him an assurance smile as she bows once again and off going to her car and droves out from the Hwangs resident to her apartment ready to leave to Korea the next day.

..

"Ummaaa! I want that toy!~~~"

"Micky~ That's enough.. you already buys a lot of things in here, and yet you wanted to get that one as well?"

The boy keeps on nagging her mother none stops making her mom left with no other choice but to buy it for him. She brough the latest store product toward the counter and there she's been greet by a beautifull young lady in her 20's.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ welcome to TaeNy's Toy & Flower store, would you like to pay for it?" She ask her coustumer politely, the old lady smiles at her and nodded her head bringing the packed toy's ontop of the counter. The boy then looks at the Young lady at the counter and she seems to be not the normal worker.

"Noona! you so pretty~"

say's the boy when he witness how the girl smile toward her mom making him watching her in awe. The young girl turn her attention toward the boy and smiles once again making the boy blushes. "um~ thank you *smile*" with that, the lady pay's for the toy's and left the store.

The girl sigh a little as she head back toward her worker and tap her shoulder. "take over the counter, I'm heading toward the flower department" The worker nodded her head and quickly moves toward the empty counter.

She walks over toward the other department which is the flower store and a smile quickly escape her lips. She stand behind one of the Red roses and inhale the scent. Suddenly a single red rose appeared on her side making her startle with it and quickly turn to the side where else she found a charming looking guy in his suits smiling at her.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl like you.. please accept" He say's to her. She just look uninterestingly at him and took the flower anyway. "thanks" she say to him making him smiling like an idiot. "will a lunch harm you my lady?" Again, she looks at him annoyingly with the flower still in her right hand. Just before she can answer his question suddenly, the flower that she's holding suddenly being slipped away from her hands and been thrown away onto the ground, before she can react, a voice stopped her from saying further more as the voice just melts her heart with it's melodius mature tone.

"excuse me for being rude young man in his suits.. *looking up and down* but I believe the lady answer would be, 'I'm very sorry but to decline your offer, and YES it will harm me if I go out on a lunch with you' I believe that would answer your question. Now, would you please leave the store and never come back?"

The guy seems to be pissed off at the blonde girl that's just answer him with such charismatic attitude, making him feels ashamed with this. "The hell? who are you to answer that question for her?"

The blonde girl look to her side and saw that the red haired girl only watching her frozen with a teary eyes. She moves closer to her and hugged her waist possessively bringing it to her side with an arrogant look on her face looking at him. "hm.. for your information, she's already taken. By me"

The guy gotten even more pissed off and looks at them weirdly, but then again. When he looks at the charismatic and seems to be full of confident girl stand in front of him, just makes him feels small all of a sudden. What's more, he suddenly feels attarackted to her because of her appearance.

"heh, don't lie to me! I've been stalking her for almost a month now, and I dint see you anywhere near her. So, back off woman"

The blond girl was now officially pissed off and she moves forward leaving the red haired girl , grabbing the guy colar looking at him with her deadly stare. "what kind of 'she's already taken' you are not understand dude?! if you seriously going to hit her one more time, I'll make sure you wont even recognize your pretty little face any longer! you hear me?! now scram!" She let go of the guy colar as the guy immedietly runs away in fear when she see the raging blond girl that he tought so beautiful just now.

The blond girl straighten her suits and turn around looking at the red haired girl that was now had tears flowling down her cheek.

"Taee… you…. y-you…. you back….."

"I'm home.. *smile*"

...

"UGHHHH! what's taking her so long?! if she's late for another 1 minute! I swear I'm going to kill her!"

"aww… you wont seriously going to do that don't you?"

say's the black haired girl toward the angry girl that was now waiting for her for almost half an hour now. The angry girl stand up on her feet facing the grinning black haired girl and scream.

"KWON YURI! HOW MANY TIME'S YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME WAITED FOR YOU LIKE THIS!"

Yuri bit her lips and squinting her eye's a little as the impact from the shouting she get just now.

"aww~ Sica… Miahne!~ it wasn't my fault! I was.. I was.. picking up someone just now, babe~ don't be like this.. sorry?" pleads Yuri. Jessica jaw's dropped open hearing what her girlfriend just say just now.

"you're picking up someone?! who was it? Yah! kwon Yuri! are you cheating on me?!"

Jessica was about to hit Yuri with her eyes began to get teary but then Yuri quickly stops her from doing so by grabbing both her wrist. "ehh?! aegoooo! Sicaaaa~ that's not what you think it is.. aish"

Jessica stops from struggling at looks at Yuri. "Then? who was it?" she say with an angry pout on her face.

"It's Taeyeon"

Jessica eye's widen in shock. Yuri smiles at her and chuckle a little. "shock? it shocks me as well, when I got her call this morning saying that she wanted me to be the one to pick her up at the airport.. haha. and Tell you what, she's so different now sica.. so different. Until I can feel myself intimidate by her"

"what do you mean?" say's Jessica.

"she's become mature and urm.. I don't know, but something tells me she hasn't change. haha"

Jessica smiles at this and suddenly.

"Omo! did tiffany knows about this?"

Yuri laugh at her and pinch her cheek. "the first thing she say's to me when she first meet me was, 'bring me to tippany yul. I wanted to see her' can you believe that?! what a good FRIEND she is to me.. geezz…"

Jessica laugh at Yuri and feels pitty for her. "aw~ seobang.. don't feel sad, it's normal for her to act like that, what if it was you the one who was away from me for 1 and a half year.. *whisper* without… having… sex…. with me~ what will you do?" say's Jessica purring the last word to yuri teasing her.

Yuri gulp down her saliva and looks around. "yah, don't you dare to teased me here in the public sica. Now, let's go and order our food, I'm starving~~~" Jessica just let out her tounge showing merong and pressed the service button since they are now inside the private room in a high class restaurant.

"Why dint you tell me?"

Say's tiffany to Taeyeon while hugging her by the waist watching the sunsets together on the private beach on the Kim's island where else Taeyeon brings them both flew with heli on the afternoon right after she picks tiffany up.

Taeyeon hugs her even more and lean down kissing tiffany's crown while inhaling her scent that she misses so much when she's living in the state.

"hmm.. should I really tell you?" she answer her with a silly smirk on her face. Tiffany look at her and slap her arms. "yah, now you've becoming secretive with me?" Taeyeon bit her lips and shakes her head calmly.

"anni.. just I find it not necessary.."

Tiffany frown looking at her. "tae…. you've change.."

Taeyeon looks at her tilting her head sideway. "change? um.. I guess.. I am.." Tiffany stomp her feet on the sand in a childish manner. "I don't like it!" Taeyeon's furrow her eyebrow. "but…"

"I said I don't like it, and I don't! nothing more" Taeyeon bit her lips and suddenly a smirk escaping her lips. "um~ oh well.. I thought that I would be cooler if I acted that way. hahaha! guess not! heheheee~"

Tiffany looks at her disbelievely pinching her cheek. "you've been only acting cool all this time?!"

Taeyeon nodded her head dorkily and grin the way she used to like old times.

"to make you impressed with me ofcourse.. hehehe! guess you dint like it. *pout*" Tiffany laugh loudly at this and hugged Taeyeon.

"well, you seems to be cool when you chase away the guy this afternoon, and you really looked hot when you did so.. *smirk*" she say while leaning her whole body closely toward Taeyeon making tae gulping her saliva with the seductive looking tiffany that she misses so much.

"well, it was his fault for trying to hit on you. heh" tiffany giggle and nodding her head. "yea.. if you weren't there, I'm still going to decline his offer you know.." Taeyeon smiles and hugged tiffany's waist. "hm~ I know that.. *grin*"

"pani a…"

Say's taeyeon while looking at tiffany. The cold breezz from the sea and the orange sky sending chills to the both of them, but with each other embrace, they dint feel anything…

"nae?"

Taeyeon use her right hand caressing Tiffany's cheek making the girl leaning it over her palm in natural contact. After that, she let go of the hug and move's back a few steps pulling something from her pocket. When she pulls it out, there were a white box coming out from it.

Tiffany just watches her fiancée every moves as her heart now beating faster and faster when she knew what's going to happen next. Taeyeon kneel down on one knee, looking up at Tiffany while her fingers opens up the white box reavilling a pink diamond ring popping out in sight.

She smiles sweetly at Tiffany and with one breath, she propose..

"Stephanie… Hwang… Miyoung… will you marry me?"

Tiffany bit her lips, her hands were now cupping her mouth as her tears flowing out because of the overwhelming feeling she feels right now. She watches the petite girl kneeling down before her, the girl that teach her about love.. how to feel love, how to know about love.. and what is love? all the time they have spent together really making her realize how important the girl kneeling before her means to her.

At first, she dint know what is love.. and unsure if their childish love would turn out to be her true love.. The girl that she tought of as a cute girl from the beginning turning out to be the one who always protecting her from everything. All the hardship they have been going through together, were now coming to an end.. At this moment, she knew.. she positively sure, and without doubting more… she sure…. that...

THIS IS LOVE…..

"Yes tae… yes…."

Taeyeon's grin widely as she stands up on her feet hugging tiffany lifting her up and spinning her around in the air while laughing and smiling. She put's tiffany's down and catches her breath before she wear the pink diamond rings on Tiffany's ring finger..

With that, she looks into her eye's and grin's widely at her..

"You are now mine.. FOREVER"

Tiffany giggle at her and pinch her nose.

"Dork"

"forever will be... your dork"

-THE END-


End file.
